


The Missing Princess

by Koda_Kitten



Series: The Missing Princess [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Princess in Hiding, Runaway Bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 90
Words: 206,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: 《Levi x Reader》|Single|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦(Y/N), Princess of Estra has run away from her country desperately trying to escape an arranged marriage. She finds herself in Aubern a country made up of forest and mountains. When she finds herself in a small city outside the capital she faces all kinds of trouble, but what happens when a young Prince steps in to save her life? How will she repay him? Will he even care?Levi Ackerman, Prince of Aubern awaiting to take the throne he is searching for a bride to stand by his side to rule his country, but what will happen when this cold-hearted clean freak gets a taste of something new and unexpected. After letting (Y/N) become his royal guard will he fall for her? Or will he stay the same?And will (Y/N) face the consequences of leaving her country and her future husband? And will Levi ever find out (Y/N)'s true identity?✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.}☆Updated: Complete☆





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome! This was my first book on my Wattpad if you wish to read it fully then I have the link in my bio. I will be posting five chapters here every day (or at least try) because I am editing the book! So I hope you enjoy because there is another book being written that contains small scenarios of the family after this book.

Six kingdoms were spread across the continent of Iudune a rather large land far from any other continents. Five countries lived on the mainland while the one other lived on a large island north of the land. Those five kingdoms on the mainland all equally being controlled by the sixth. The five kings all wanted their own power and split the land leaving multiple checkpoints within each other's borders. Estra the largest country which was mainly farmland, there the humans all lived happily.

Aubern the mountainous country where dwarves and humans both lived in harmony. Huskuecia a country mainly made up of snow, the people who lived there all, humans who relied on hunting to survive. Drairia a country made up entirely of forests, there lived the elves and humans who possessed strict rules. And lastly of the five was Kustea a desert country filled with mostly people who are criminals who have been exiled from the other countries.

Then, the capital of all five countries, Zesmeira a large island to the northwest of the mainland. Here they relied on fishing to survive, the king held complete control of the five other kingdoms but never placed strict rules.

Each of these kingdoms had their own languages and religions but the only one who strictly made rules over religion was Kustea. Kustra's king was a powerful and manipulative man, who had little to no allies.

But our story starts in the northern coast of Estra, a town called Eppatta where there lived a little girl with her father and mother. (Y/N) Morelli, or better yet (Y/N) Ambermere, Princess of Estra.

Before claiming the title princess she was a commoner girl living on the coast catching fish with her father and learning housework with her mother. Around this time Kustea wanted to obtain more land and by doing so he fought for it, the King sent troops into small villages killing off anyone who fought back.

It was late afternoon in the small village of Eppatta, (Y/N) was in her home helping her mother cook supper. It was peaceful and quiet. (Y/N) looked up at her mother watching as she looked out the window her mother's face contorted in fear.

Then the door slammed opened revealing a terrified father desperately needing to hide his loved ones. "Hurry to the cellar both of you!" he yells.

(Y/N)'s mother scooped her daughter up into her arms running to the cellar on the opposite side of the house. As her mother ran she could hear yelling and sounds of bodies hitting the wooden floor. Little did the mother know (Y/N) saw it all, the blood the people pouring in through the door and the gunshots.

(Y/N)'s mother placed her in the cell closing the door behind her daughter. (Y/N) looked through a small hole watching as her mother gave her life to protect her daughter. There were three consecutive bangs from a gun firing.

At the tender age of five (Y/N) was put in an orphanage waiting to be taken to a new family. Coincidentally the king and queen both wanted to have a child but the Queen was unable to bear the king's children.

Desperate to have an heir they had gone to the orphanage where they found (Y/N). From that point on the king and queen treated (Y/N) as if she were their own flesh and blood. (Y/N) loved them both. But after the incidents, she became fearful thunderstorms for they reminded her of the sound of the guns shooting her mother and father.

(Y/N)'s step parents kept her adoption a secret from the public fearing there would be outrage within the country and groups that could try and slaughter their beloved daughter. That's where this story begins, in the city Seagaria the capital of Estra, there lied Amber Castle.     


	2. A Royal Engagement

~(Y/N)~

 

The sound of the creaking door had woken me up from my light slumber. Steadily I sit myself up on the bed placing my hands in my lap. I watch as the maid brings in the silver tray over to my queen size canopy bed decorated with flowers carved into the oak wood.

She placed the tray on the champagne toned silk sheets. "Good morning M'lady and happy birthday." she greets followed by a bow. Today was my 17th birthday. Since I was five I lived in the castle loved by both my parents who took me in.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." I motion her to leave me. The girl bowed once more before walking out of the bedroom. There I sat with my fork picking through the food I had laid out before me. I could remember a time where I was having fish for breakfast back in Eppatta. It's been twelve years since I was last there and had no intentions of returning any time soon.

As I ate my delicious eggs and bacon with a scone I heard a light knock at my door. "Come in." I call. Slowly the door opens and my mother's head pops in looking over at me.

"Oh you're still eating." she spoke as she went to close the door again.

"Wait, what is it you wanted to discuss?" I ask. Again, the door reopens and she slips in before closing the door completely with a light click. Swiftly she turned and placed both hands behind her back.

"I just wanted to see how my lovely daughter was doing on her big day." my mother cheers.

"I just woke up mother." I inform before taking a small sip of my orange juice. Lightly I set the glass back on the tray and look back up to meet my mother's gaze.

"What is the plan for you today?" she asks.

"Ask my royal maid, she hasn't given me my schedule yet." I answer.

"I see, well after you are finished eating come down to my dressing room to try on a new dress the seamstress has made for you." My mother instructs.

"Yes mother." I answer, I took another bite off my fork and lifted my head slightly watching as she walked out of my room. That was basically my life people walking in and out on me. I had few friends that I could actually trust but still watched what I said fearing that even my most trustworthy friends would turn on me.

Once my plate was empty I set it aside and get out of bed feeling the cold air hit my legs. I stumble over to the large French doors that led into a walk-in closet. In the middle of the room, a circular bench was placed.

I walk in and head over to where my dresses had been hung. I pull off a light blue off-shoulder dress and set it on the bench. I stood there and pulled the nightgown off the upper half of my body letting it fall to the floor around my feet. I step out of the pile and grab the dress I had picked for the day.

I lower it to my legs allowing myself to step in without tripping. I pull it up past my breast. I press my arms close to my side to hold up the dress as I walk out of the closet and over to my bed where I pulled on the thin rope that would ring a bell to bring my maid up to my chamber.

Patiently I waited until the door opens. I turn finding the maid bowing before she made her way over. I turn with my back to her. I lifted my long dark brown hair up allowing her to have a full view of the laces of the corset. She pulled the laces and tightened it. I felt my breath sharpen and adjust to the tight fit of my dress. I breathe slowly to adjust as the dress got tighter.

When the maid finished she bowed once again. "Would you like your schedule for today M'lady?" the young woman asks.

"Yes please." I answer.

"First, you will attend the dress fitting your mother informed you of, at ten o'clock you will head to the tutor for your studies until noon, then at three o'clock after a lunch break you will go to your dance lessons, lastly this evening you will be attending a dinner party with your parents and a special guest who has a proposal for you." the maid lists.

"Special guest?" I ask.

The maid bowed before standing up straight. "A prince from Kustea has come to discuss a deal with your parents and you M'lady." the maid informs me.  _What is he doing here?_

"Thank you... just clean my room then you are free until this evening." I instruct her.

"Thank you, M'lady, you're very kind." she says bowing again. I turn and start walking towards the door. The first few steps were a little stiff since I was still adjusting to the tightness of the dress but soon become more comfortable.

After exiting my room I made my way to the study with my royal guard following behind me. Once in front of the French doors, the guard cut in front and opened the doors for me. I walk in with hands placed in front of my intertwined with each other. There I found my tutor pulling out books.

"Good morning M'lady." Berthodlt greets.

"Good morning." I answer as I bend my knees in a curtsy. I go to my desk and grab out my pen ready to learn about politics and history.

 

~Later That Day~

 

It was my lunch break. I sat on the small fountain ledge that was surrounded by red roses. I had a small tray of fruits and vegetables. I picked up a single grape and ate it while looking around. I had dismissed my guard telling him he could go grab something and meet me at my dance lessons. What a mistake that was. "Good afternoon M'lady." I hear a masculine voice greet.

I turn my head looking back finding a tall young man with two-toned hair colors. He gave me a devilish smirk. He stood his ground placing his hand on his hip. "Afternoon." I answer. As desperate as I was for answers I didn't interrogate him and why he would visit. The things I had heard about Kusteans weren't all so nice.

"What is a beautiful young lady doing out all alone?" he asks as he swiftly comes to sit next to me. Quickly I scoot myself away keeping a fair amount of space between the two of us. I felt disgusted by his presence, of course, he couldn't know that his father slaughtered my parents then my secret adoption would be spread about the kingdom and all hell breaks loose.

"I'm eating my lunch if you do not mind I'd like to finish it in peace." I coldly answer.

His eyes turned cold the minute I used that tone with him. "I would like to spend some time with you before you go." he says as he swings his arm around my shoulder.

"And I would like to be left alone." I say as I swat his arm away.

He flashed me a glare before getting up. "Fine have it your way... for now you win." he mutters. I watch as he stomps away from the fountain and through the roses. I sigh in relief to his disappearance but started to dread the fact that I would have to see him again at dinner.  _What does he mean by for now?_  Confused now I was desperate for answers.

I quickly eat the rest of my lunch before grabbing my tray. I make my way to the kitchen running into my maid who had most of her day off. When she saw me her eyes widened. "M'lady let me take that for you!" she says as she rushes over to grab the silver tray. I jerk my arm up making it so she couldn't take it from me.

"That's alright, I've got it from here, you enjoy your day." I say with a smile on my face.

My maid stepped back and bowed. "Thank you, I apologize for my sudden actions it won't happen again." she says.

"Oh no! You don't need to apologize." I say in a slightly panicked tone. She bowed again before leaving my presence.

After disposing of the tray I head to my dancing lessons. For most of the afternoon, I improved my dancing. Why the dance lesson are for the upcoming balls I would be attending, I was now eligible to start looking for a husband to marry. It was the law that I had to marry someone within my rank unless there was an exception being I was madly in love with a servant boy or something of the sort.

 

~Dinner~

 

After changing into a more elegant attire I made my way to the dining hall. The servants opened both doors allowing me to pass through. There sat Prince Jean, my mother, and father. "Ah (Y/N) you've finally made it." My father greets.

"Evening father." I say as I go to sit in my chair. The other servant pushed in as I was sitting down.

"Now, let's get started... Jean would you like to start?" my father asks.

"My pleasure sir, thank you." Jean says. I look up at Jean with a cold expression as he flashes me one as well.

"Since (Y/N)'s birthday is today... and she is eligible to start receiving marriage proposals I would like to... ask for her hand." Jean proposes.

I felt my heart drop in an instant. I sat there with my jaw dropped slightly in shock.  _No, no, no!_  My father looked over at me with a smile. "(Y/N)?" my father asks. He began to eat the food off his plate while looking up at me waiting for my response.

"Excuse me... I need to use the restroom." I inform as I stand on my feet. Quickly I leave the table and exit through the double doors. I felt nauseous.

"M'lady are you alright?" a servant asked as he placed his hand on my back.

"I'm just a little nauseous, I'm fine excuse me." I say as I push away from him.  _I need to find a bathroom so I can vomit._  I took slow deep breathes trying to keep it all down but with the dress so tight it had nowhere else to go and I couldn't' breathe properly from the tightness of the corset.

I had made it to a nearby bathroom vomiting up my food from earlier. My breathing was uneven and I was beginning to feel light headed. After stopping for another breathe I heard a knock at the door. "C-come in." I stutter still trying to catch my breath.

The door slightly opened revealing a worried mother peeking in. "Are you alright dear?" she asks.

"I-I can't breathe." I gasp. Quickly my mother walks in and stands behind me as she unties the laces to the dress. Slowly my dress loosens up allowing me to breathe normally. I held my stomach feeling like I was going to vomit again.  _There is no way in hell I would ever marry that arrogant ass._

"Is this about Jean?" my mother asks as she lightly rubs my back hoping it would calm me down. I nod my head vigorously.

"I won't marry him, mom... I won't." I tell her.

"You don't have to dear, we'll just tell your father." she says.

"Please?" I ask.

My mother nods as she helps me up. She walks me back to the dining hall to tell my father my decision. We both entered through the large marble french doors seeing Jean standing aside while the servants cleaned the table. "What is the meaning of this?" my mother asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry M'lady it seems the king has come down with something and as gone back to his chambers to rest." Jean informs us.

Worried my mother left the room leaving Jean and I to ourselves. Jean roughly grabbed my upper arm pulling me towards him with that same devilish smirk. "One way or another you're going to be my lovely wife and you're going to like it." Jean snarls.

"Like hell, I'd ever marry you." I snap as I try to pull my arm away from him.

"First rule as my fiancee you respect me if you so much as talk back you will be punished with lashes or worse got that?" Jean growls in my ear.

"I am not your fiancee, you don't own me!" I yell as I yank my hand out of his grasp. Quickly I run out of the dining hall and to my room. I swiftly pull my door open and run in closing and locking it behind me. I go to my bed and fall onto it in tears.

At first, I thought I had been hearing things but after calming down I realized a thunderstorm was approaching. Lightning illuminated my room causing me to jump out of my bed. I fled to the nearest corner of my room before a loud clap of thunder erupted from above.

Sitting in the corner I curled up shaking in fear as I recall the day my entire village was wiped out because of  _the storm_.

 

~Flashback~

 

_My mother hoisted me into her arms after my father ordered her to take us to the cellar. With wide eyes, I tried reaching for my father wanting him to follow, but before he could grab my hand the front door whipped open again. One loud bang echoed through the room as I saw a hole in my father's forehead. Blood spattered all around the kitchen, even on to me as I look down at the lifeless body._

_The sight soon disappeared as my mother ran into another room. Her bare feet making pitter pattering sounds from hitting the floor. I watched as the men came running after us both. I was terrified, terrified to get caught, terrified to die at such a young age._

_My mother came to an abrupt stop setting me on the ground. The cellar door was wide open. "Go to the door at the end of the hall and run as fast as you can." my mother whispers. Hesitant I look back at her as she turns away to guard me._

_"Go now!" she screams._

_I do as told and step down into the cellar. She closed the door behind me as I locked it from the inside. Peeking through a small hole I heard three consecutive shots then a loud thud. I couldn't move let alone breathe, all I could think of was the hole in my father's head and whatever new holes had been placed in my mother. Then loud bangs sounded from the cellar door, they were trying to break in to get me._

_Quickly I run down the hall making it to the door. I jump up to grab the doorknob, only being five I wasn't very tall. I heard a loud crashing sound, they must have gotten in. Heart racing I jump again reaching the doorknob. I quickly twist it and push it open and run for my life._

_I ran through the town hearing blood-curdling screams and cries. Everywhere I looked someone was either dead or dying, along the stone walls of other people's home was blood splashed across._

_I soon caught sight of the forest and head into it hoping that I could hide there until the murderous men left. I hid in a tree waiting for what seemed like hours. Will anyone still be alive? Where do I go now?_

 

~Flashback Ends~

 

I sat there holding my knees to my chest shaking like crazy as I wait for the storm to pass by. Tears stream down my face, I was okay with rain I was never bothered by it but when there was lightning and thunder I couldn't help but go into a frenzy.

For the next few hours, I stayed like that waiting for the storm to pass. Hoping tomorrow my father would feel better so I could give him my answer. Hopefully, this nightmare will end quickly.  


	3. A Princess On The Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading 3 more chapters later this evening.
> 
> * (F/N)= Fake/Name*

~(Y/N)~

 

~3 Months Later~

 

I stood there looking at the reflection in the mirror, my eyes were empty and lifeless, I guess that's what happens when you become depressed. I was doing a dress fitting for my wedding next month. I was to be married off to Jean, Prince of Kustea.

Since Jean arrived which was a little over three months ago he's done nothing but degrades me, my mother doesn't have the heart to help me and my father was too sick to care. If I even tried fighting back I would be slapped or worse. I felt as if I were a broken toy to Jean, nowadays he's been disinterested in me and has been seen flirting with other women.

If I were to pull something like that I would be labeled a whore and punished. My mother walked around examining the dress with a sad expression on her face. She came to an abrupt stop when she was right in front of me. She looked up at me with a pitiful expression. "Make this stop please." I whisper.

My mother took in a sharp breath before looking down at her champagne toned gown. "Tonight... meet me in the courtyard... alone." she whispers.

With wide eyes, I nod and watch her quickly walk off. "Hello, my lovely bride!" I hear a familiar voice say. I didn't even need to look I had already figured it was my not so charming prince. I look anyway knowing he'll get angry if I don't look.

He gave me a fake smile as his hand fell on my lower back. "You look stunning." he says.

"It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress." I mutter. I felt Jean's hand grip my arm lightly before it harshly tightened. I look at my arm seeing it go white from the pressure. Then, I meet Jean's deadly glare.

"What was that?" he growls softly.

"N-nothing... I apologize." I say as I bow my head. Forcefully he grabbed my face with one hand. My cheeks smashed together making me have fishy lips as Jean made me look up.

"Another little complaint like that and I'll have you lashed, how many times has it been now? Six lashes? Do I need to make it a seventh?" he asks.

"No." I whimper.

"No what?" he asks.

"No sir." I mutter.

"Good girl, change you and I will have tea this afternoon." he says.

"Yes, sir." I mutter before bowing my head to him. I watched as he walked out through the open doors. I held my stomach feeling like I was going to cry. I felt to my knees while my maid surrounded me.

"M'lady are you alright?" she asks.

"Get me out of this dress." I order as tears begin to pour out of my eyes. She untied the laces I crawl out of the dress after it was loose enough to get out of and curl up on the floor. I felt a hand stroke my back causing me to flinch and jerk my head back.

"I apologize." my maid says.

"It's fine, are my cuts infected?" I ask as I look to part of my back seeing the parts the lashes. My maid shook her head.

"You have to tell your father... Prince Jean shouldn't be doing this to you... if you tell your father, Jean will be forced to go back to Kustea and break off the engagement." my maid says.

"I would but he's too sick to care." I tell her.

I started to think back to when Jean had first proposed on my birthday. But the day after was much worse.

 

~Three Months Earlier~

 

A day after my birthday I woke up early, determined to make sure Jean did not become my fiancee. In a dark red Victorian dress, I stride down the hall to my parent's chambers. I knock on the huge white marble door. "Come in." I hear my mother say.

Quickly I enter the room shutting the door behind me. I look to the king size canopy bed finding my mother sitting in the chair while my father laid there just getting out of a coughing fit. "Father." I say as I rush over to the bed.

"He has a fever." My mother warns. I step back and place my hands behind my back keeping composure.

"Father... I'm here to decline Jean's prop-

"No (Y/N)... I won't allow this... I... I need to tell you something." my father interrupts. Before he starts he looked back at my mother.

"Give us a moment?" he asks. I look back to see my mother getting up. I watched her exit the room, I felt my heart swell. My attention was brought back to my father when he took my hand in his. Quickly I swipe it away.  _Why must I marry him? His family killed my parent's that should be reason enough!?_ I cross my arms frowning down at him.

"Why must I marry him?" I ask.

"Because... I've been sick for a while now... the doctor says I don't have much longer..." he stops and goes into another coughing fit. I did my best to hold back the tears that started to form in my eyes.

"Dad..." I choke up.

"I wanted to tell you... but I didn't want you to stress out about this when you have your studies." he says.

"Please don't make me do this... I'll marry someone else... I'll find another prince, at the ball." I beg.

"Jean's a good man... just please... do this for me." he says.  _A good man that's the opposite of what he is._  Seething with pure rage I storm out of the room. Once exiting the room I find my mother standing there pacing the floor. I lean against the wall holding myself.

"What happened?" my mother asks.

"Father... he's... I have to... marry Jean." I sob. My mother never responded, instead she stormed into her room.

"Harold reconsider." My mother says.

"Elizabeth it's final she will marry Jean." my father says.

"Think about how (Y/N) feels, we promised she'd marry for love, Jean comes from a horrible family, who knows what he'll do to our daughter.... How can you make her marry that monster?" she says.

"It's final Elizabeth, we don't have time to wait for another prince to fall in love with her, as much as I would like to see (Y/N) happy she also needs to know how to sacrifice things in life for her people." my father snaps.

 

~Present Time~

 

After dinner, I made my way to the courtyard. I wore a black cloak and sneakily look around for my mother. The roses were a good cover considering we had so many. I walk around trying to avoid getting caught in the thorns. "Mom?" I whisper loudly.

"Psst over here." I hear her voice call softly. I look in the direction finding her standing under the apple tree. Quickly I march over and sit with her under the tree. She yanked my hand out in front of her handing me a few things.

I look down and squint seeing trying to make out the objects with the little light I had. I saw Identification, money, and a small bag. I stuck my hand in the bag finding food and water there. I then open the bill-fold finding my identification. '(F/N) Morelli' was written in print with my personal info written on it along with a drawing.

"You'll go by this name, I would get vaccinations in case you end up having to flee the country." she says.

"Do I have a horse ready?" I ask.

"Yes at the front, but you must go now, I will try and contact you when it's safe to come home or if something comes up... but cut your hair, and go here." she says as she pulls out a map showing me a little dot on the map. A town that wasn't far from here.

"Tokaia, here you will find a shop to change your appearance, as much as I hate to say it you'll have to cut your hair... I also recommend getting contacts to match the id." she instructs.

I nod understanding what I had to do when I got there. "Best of luck sweetie, I won't tell anyone a thing." she says as she pulls me into a tight meaningful hug. I don't know how long it will be before I see her again so I hug her back before pushing her off.

"I better go before they catch me." I say.

"Goodbye sweetie." my mother whispers in an attempt to cover up her shaky voice from crying. Quickly I race to the front seeing my black horse standing there all set up and my maid holding the reins.  _She knew._

I stop and give my maid a confused expression. "I helped your mother... have a safe journey miss." she says with a reassuring smile playing at her lips.

I bow to her and quickly get on the horse. I kick the horse's sides resulting in it's increasing speed down the dirt road. Finally, I had a choice to be free, free of the politics, free of Jean, free of the kingdom.   


	4. The Lonely Prince

~Levi~

 

I walked down the marble corridor, I turn left entering the throne room where my uncle had been sitting. "Nephew what a pleasant surprise, I thought you'd be in your room reading or cleaning?" my uncle sneers.

"Tch, I'm here to inform you that the Princess of Estra has gone missing, their king has informed me that if we are to find her we must return her back home." I inform him.

Kenny laughs at this fact, I flash him a glare watching has he wiped his tears of laughter away from his eyes. "My, my, is that all? I was expecting something more than a princess running away from home." Kenny sighs.

"Tch you're an insensitive ass." I growl.

"As are you, dear nephew." Kenny chuckles.

I let out an annoyed groan before turning on my heel heading straight back from which I came. "Oh, and Levi, if you are to find this girl... bring her here." Kenny says. I look back seeing him flash a devilish smirk my way. Confused I stare back at him only for a moment more before turning and continuing down the long red carpet.  _I don't have time to go searching for some lost princess... I have my own problems. Such as finding a wife to wed._

I enter my office finding my matchmaker standing looking through some papers of her's. "Ah Levi, alright are you ready to get started now?" the woman asks.

"Yes Nanaba, I'm ready." I say as I stroll over to my desk before plopping down in my seat. I cross my legs and sit back waiting as she pulled a list of names. I look at each of the pictures finding no interest in these women and motion Nanaba to take them away.

"Do you have anything on Princess (Y/N) Ambermere?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Levi but... she's been taken." she says with a pause in the middle to look at her papers.

"Already? But she's only been eligible for a few months." I say in disbelief. I didn't doubt the girl was beautiful, I just didn't believe she had already been engaged just after turning seventeen.

"Prince Jean of Kustea has proposed-

I slam my fist down on the desk without thought.  _That damn horse face._ "Sir?" Nanaba says in a confused tone.

"Sorry for my outburst I was thinking into the situation too much, I'll show you out." I say as I stand on my feet. I walk around the desk and stood next to the tall woman. I place my hand on her back and lead her out of my office.

"Uh Levi, are you sure you don't want to-

"Come back tomorrow with some new matches then we'll talk." I interrupt. After getting her out the door I shut it and lock it again, I let out a frustrated sigh.  _At this rate, I'll have to look for a spouse in a lower ranking, not that it would bother me... just going through the trouble of meeting so many women will be annoying._

 

~Next Day~

 

The following day I met with Petra Ral the Duchess of Estra. We spent most of the day talking about our interest. We both found similar interests in tea and books which were about the only thing we both found common ground on. She was beautiful but I didn't think she was what I was looking for.

Although I didn't think Petra would be the perfect match, I planned to meet with her again to learn more about her hoping I could learn to love her. As noon came I went to my defense lessons. Since a lot of people were attempting to take my life I had to learn how to protect myself. Kenny says I should get a bodyguard but I didn't see the use for them.

I sat in my office that evening in sweatpants holding a towel to my sweating body. I dabbed my neck trying to cool down from a hard practice.  _I should bathe I reek of sweat._ I let out a sigh and place the picture of Petra down on the wooden desk before standing up causing the chair to slide back. I flip the towel over my shoulder and head to the bathroom.

I shut the door with and lock it with a small click before turning on the water and stripping off my clothes. I could see a faint reflection in the window causing me to cringe.  _I man I look ugly._  I then turn off the water and step into the hot bath. Slowly I sit down trying to adjust to the temperature difference to prevent feeling any burning. Within a few minutes, I sink to my nose in the water and let out a relieved sigh as the warm water relaxed me.

After my relaxing bath, I wrap the towel around my waist tightly preventing it from falling before walking out back into my office. I go and stack the papers and turn out the light calling it a night as I walk to the door on the other side of the room leading to my bedroom. I close the door and lock it.

Slowly I walk to the bed where I had previously laid out a change of clothes. I grab them and quickly change into a t-shirt and sweatpants. I then pull the blanket out from under the pillows and lift them up enough allowing me to crawl in. I lay myself down on the white silk sheet and cover myself in the thick wool blanket over my torso. I let out a relaxed sigh and close my eyes ready to fall into a deep slumber.   


	5. The Royal Estrian Duchess

~Levi~

 

I woke up to a cool breeze hitting my face, a small groan escaped past my lips as I roll onto my side turning away from where the breeze had been coming from. I didn't want to leave the bed yet still wanting to enjoy the warmth it provided. 

Slowly I open my eyes to the bright sun pouring in through the tall arched windows.  _I have to see Petra again today._  I roll over onto my other side and grab my pocket watch finding it was nearly eight in the morning. I had two hours until Petra would be back to have brunch with me.

Softly I groan and fall back onto the soft feathered pillows. My arm draped over my eyes shielding them from the blinding sunlight. Then, as if they knew I was up my door opens slowly letting a loud creaking noise ring throughout the room. I look up finding my maid walking in with a golden tray. "Good morning your highness." the maid greets.

I didn't respond back, I only took the tray and dismissed her away. I quickly ate my food before getting out of bed. I walk over to my closet and grabbed out a white button-up shirt and black leather pants. I pull the shirt over my shoulders and quickly button it up, afterward, I slip into the tight-fitting pants and tuck in the white shirt.

I walk out of my bedroom making my way down to the throne room. I walk down the marble corridors once again after descending the grand staircase. I make the left entering through the large archway walking on the red carpet. Strolling up the carpet I stop just before the couple steps to the platform the two chairs sat on. There my uncle sat resting his head on his palm. "Good morning nephew, any news of this missing princess?" Kenny asks.

"Not that I'm aware of, I'll be going out today with Petra, I thought I'd let you know ahead of time." I inform him followed by bowing my head slightly. I lift my head back up glancing up seeing a smirk playing at his lips now.

"I see... do you wish to have a guard on standby?" Kenny asks he motions for a guard to come.

"That won't be necessary, I'm sure I'll be just fine we won't be long." I interject. Kenny put up his hand signaling the guard to stop further actions.

"As you wish, don't come crying to me when you get shot." Kenny answers with a grin, he then didn't pay me attention any longer and went on messing with his crown. I let out an irritated sigh and I turn on my heel to make my way back up the carpet.

I made my way out of the castle through the front finding a carriage waiting. I walk down the steps and get into the carriage after the servant opened the door for me. I sit on the plush velvet red seats finding Petra sitting on the opposite side looking out the window.

"Good morning Levi." she greets.

"Morning Petra." I answer before pursing my lips together in an awkward smile. Slowly the carriage moved forward. The only sound that came from the carriage was the hooves of the horse's hitting the pavement over and over.

I kept my gaze outside watching the trees whip by as we entered the forest. The carriage began to slow down as it began to go up hill. That was the issue with living in the mountains so many damn hills to get over. I look out the back window seeing no one behind us thankfully.

When I turned I met Petra's gaze before giving her a slight nod. Things were still new to us so I was still a bit shy being in her presence.

Then, out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain on my upper arm. I wince in pain and grab my arm. When I took my hand off the stinging arm I found blood.  _Disgusting._  "Oh my! Are you alright?" Petra asks. I look to her seeing her worried expression then look forward finding an arrow pierced in the thin wooden wall.

Petra then caught sight of what held my attention. She let out a fearful gasp. I was nearly killed. "Stop the fucking carriage!" I order. Abruptly the carriage stopped. I draw my sword and leave the carriage. I scan the nearby area for anyone who wasn't familiar to me.

"Levi, come back inside you'll be shot again if you don't." Petra warns.

After scanning the premises I step back into the carriage. I place my hand on the open cut keeping pressure to stop the bleeding. I look over at Petra who had been rummaging through her bag. "I can stitch it up for you." she insists.

I trusted that she knew what she was doing and unbutton my newly ruined shirt. I pull it off my left arm exposing half my body. She held a needle and thread as she scoots closer to me until our left legs were pressed against each other.

Slowly she slips the needle through my flesh pulling out on the other side. I averted my gaze letting her continue her work.  _Maybe I should consider getting a guard if that person was any closer I would have been killed._

"Do you wish to go back?" Petra asks. Now, back in reality I look to her and see the cut was stitched. I guess I was in thought for a while.

"Yes, we can have brunch there." I say. She flashes me a reassuring smile before scooting over. I ordered the carriage driver to turn around and go back.

Quickly we returned a little startled but safe at the very least. Petra and I entered through the grand doors hand in hand. I felt relieved knowing she was alright. "Follow my servant to the courtyard, I will meet you there." I tell her. Her hand slipped from mine as I watched her follow the servant in the opposite direction I had intended to go.

I head to the throne room to discuss the matter with Kenny. "I heard of the news, so you were almost killed?" Kenny asks.

I nod my head. "So, now do you believe me when I say you should get yourself a guard?" he asks.

"I will go out and search for one." I say softly.

For most of the afternoon, I spent it with Petra gathering information about her life and such. We both had calmed down from the events that took place that morning. Towards the evening after we ate a lovely three-course meal Petra decided to head back. I offered her to stay in a guest room but she insisted she go home.

I waved her off watching as the carriage rode off into the darkness of the forest. "Get my horse, I plan on going to Edrax, also get me a lower ranking guard to escort me." I order my servant.

"Right away your highness." the young man bows and runs off inside doing as I ordered. I step indoors and go to the nearest bathroom to check my injury. I pull up my sleeve revealing the now long scab.

"Tch, disgusting." I groan. I roll my sleeve back down and brush myself off. I exit the bathroom and head back out towards the stables.

"Your horse is ready sir." the servant informs.

"Thank you, and the guard?" I ask.

"He's on his way." the boy answers, with that, he bowed to me one last time and dismissed himself. Once the guard arrived we both set out for Edrax there they trained soldiers yet the town was infested with criminals.  _Find a guard then get back that's the plan._


	6. A Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it so far! I'll be publishing the next five tomorrow so stay tuned ~K.S.

~(Y/N)~

 

It had been a day since leaving Seagaria. I had finally made it to Tokaia, from there I would go to Edrax which was all the way in Aubern. It was nightfall when I found the shop my mother talked about.  _Artisto Cut_ the sign read in Seagarian. Most people who spoke English probably wouldn't know what it translated to.

" _Welcome."_  The woman greets. Most of the people who lived in Estra mainly spoke English few still spoke in the old tongue.

" _Hello."_  I answer back.  _Those lessons sure came in handy._

" _What would you like today?"_  The woman asks as I go to sit in a chair that was placed in front of a large mirror. The woman came up behind me and ran her fingers through my long hair.

_"I would like a haircut to about here."_ I say showing her the length. It was going to be rather short, it would stop just at my collarbone.

_"Anything else dear?"_ The woman asks.

" _You still sell colored eye contacts right?"_  I ask.

" _Yes we do, what color?"_  she asks.

" _What do you have?"_  I ask.

" _I'll grab the sample book out."_  the woman smiles as she releases my hair and heads to the counter. Behind here she bent down, she shuffled through her things until a large book had been set on the counter.

Quickly she walked over and handed me the book before going back to working on my hair. I open the book looking through the colors. The sound of snipping chimed in my ear as she started to cut through my hair. I did my best to stay still as the woman worked so she wouldn't mess up.

I stop on the page where I had found the color I wanted. A dark purple and blue set. It wasn't normal that was for sure but anything to hide my identity besides my id picture was black and white so those who would look at it won't be able to tell. All I would have to change on the id was the eye color which was easy to forge.

" _There all done, did you pick a set?"_  The woman asks.

" _Yes I did, thank you."_ I answer before looking up in the mirror. I surely looked different but that was the point Jean wouldn't be able to recognize me, no one would except my mother. I point at the color on the book and hand it to the woman.

" _How many do you want?"_  the woman asks as she strolls over to the counter again.

" _As many as you have, I need them to last a while."_  I answer as I stand on my feet. I brush myself off and walk over to the counter watching as she pulled out every box of that color she had.

" _That will be $100."_ she says.

Quickly I rummage through my bag and pull out the money and gently slap it down on the counter. The lady places all the boxes in a bag and hands it to me. " _Thank you and come again!"_  the lady calls just before I walk out of the shop.  _Alright, now back to my horse and I'm out of here._

I walk through the crowded streets of Tokaia making my way back to where I had placed my horse. When I reached the old tavern I untie the reins and get on my horse. Lightly I kick its side causing my horse to start moving slowly.

I took a shortcut to avoid the crowd, cutting through the forest I start heading west. I stopped in a small village where I quickly changed my id along with putting the contacts in and got vaccinated. I was all set to cross the border and go into hiding for who knows how long. It was a tiring ride into the mountainous country but worth it.

 

~Couple Days Later~

 

It was nightfall when I finally made it to Edrax. There was a distinct odor in the air that wasn't all that pleasant. I had stopped outside a motel called 'The Smoking Bull' I was so glad most things were written in English for I didn't know any Pridorian. I tie the reins to a post before heading in to check out a room.

When I entered there was a slightly long line of people. I go and stand behind a man who was a little taller than me with jet black hair in an undercut style. I minded my own business and avoided making eye contact with anyone knowing that half the people here would attack me, even if I were just looking.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed my shoulder pulling me back. "Hello pretty lady." a man whispered softly in my ear.

I jerk my shoulder away from him. "Please, I don't want any trouble." I say as I hold up my hands surrendering.

"Neither do we, we just want to have a little fun." the man says with a suggestive smirk written on his face. I go to back away causing me to bump into the man I stood behind before I was caught up in this mess. The two men who had suggestive expressions grabbed my wrist yanking me out of the motel and outside.

"Let go!" I scream. The two men didn't answer, I did the only thing I could do. Fight. I use every bit of strength I had and yanked them both back. I yank both my wrist out of their grip and lifted my leg giving them a roundhouse kick to their faces. I took a deep breath and quickly turn away only to be pulled by the feet. I caught a glimpse of the man with jet black hair. I did my best to release myself but the two men hit and kicked me and soon my clothes were being ripped off right there in the middle of the road.

Once I realized this I knew I was done for. I shut my eyes tightly dreading was what to come next. Then, I heard thuds and grunts of the two men as they released me finally. I open my eyes and look up at the man with black hair. His cold gaze pierced back at mine. His eyes widened when he looked at me. "Are you alright?" he asks. I sit up and pull my cloak over me hiding.

"I-I think so... t-thank you." I say.

"Tch, it's no big deal." he says.

He turned his back to me and started to walk away. "Wait." I call holding my hand out.

"What is it?" the man asks in a cold tone. His glare was deadly as if saving me had annoyed him.

"I'm in your debt, how can I repay you?" I ask.

His expression softened. "Come with me and we'll talk." he says. Quickly I stand on my feet and follow him back into the motel. The front desk was finally open I stood there behind the man until he forcefully grabbed my hand. He yanked me forward so I was now standing next to him.

"I'd like to check into a room, one preferably with two beds." The man orders.

The man at the desk scribbled on the piece of paper before handing the key to us. I followed the raven-haired man to our room silently not asking any questions although it would be nice if I knew his name at least.

When we had entered the room the man shut the dark oak wooden door and locked it. "Alright, first before I make this deal with you tell me your name." he orders.

"My name is (F/N) Morelli, I come from Estra." I answer.

He gave me a blank expression before clearing his throat. "I am Levi Ackerman Prince of Aubern." he answers.  _Wait? The prince?!_  Quickly to show my respect I bow. I felt my back start to burn from the lashes that haven't healed. I wince in pain before standing back up.

"I apologize for the inconvenience your highness." I say.

"It's alright, but answer this for me... have you ever trained in fighting?" he asks as he walks over alongside the bed before sitting.

"When I was young my father taught me how to fight, I am well trained with a sword as well." I answer honestly.

"Alright then... another question, you had your vaccination shots before entering correct?" he asks.

I nod and move a strand of hair from my face. "Then... to repay me... I want you to be my royal guard." he says.

 

~Levi~

 

I expected her to say  _no_  so I averted my glance away from her. "It would be an honor your highness." she says.

Quickly I raise my head surprised by her answer. "Alright then, first thing tomorrow we leave for Ackman Castle... I'll have you put under training again just for improvement." I tell her.

The short haired girl bows once again but this time I hear a small hiss escaped her lips.  _Could she possibly be injured? So, troublesome._  "Tch are you injured?" I ask in a cold tone. Her head jerked up as she shook it vigorously.

"Tch let me look then." I say as I cross my legs. Quickly she sat on the bed and faced away from me.  _Her back huh?_  Slowly I pull the cloak off her shoulders revealing the ripped clothing revealing what looked like six lashes to the back. I cringe at the sight, I had been against lashing people even if they deserved it.

"Who did this to you?" I ask.

"A-an animal." she stutters.

"Tch, those idiots opened a few up, lay on your stomach and I'll clean them out." I order.

The girl nods as she lifts the back of her ripped shirt exposing her back to me. Quickly I head to the bathroom finding a rag. I place it under the water letting it soak. While that was being done I look through the draws finding a first aid kit. I grab that out and the rag as I march out of the bathroom.

I sit on the bed and dab her lashes.  _There is no way an animal could have done this... could this have something to do with her fleeing Estra?_   _Someone abusing her?_

After cleaning out her wounds I help her wrap gauze around her waist to cover the wounds. The gauze was excessive but it was all I could work with until we get back to the castle. "Thank you sir." she says bowing her head.

"You're welcome, get some rest we have a long day tomorrow." I inform her. She nods slowly before getting off the bed and stumbles over to the other. She crawled into her bed and laid with her back facing me.  _That was easy, and here I thought it was going to take a while longer._   


	7. A Contract Written In Blood

~(Y/N)~

 

After being woken up  _extremely_  early the Prince and I were on the road, he rode in his expensive silver and gold carriage with floral designs weaving all around it. Around the windows, there were accents of red on it. Figures since their official flower was the rose. While the Prince rode in the carriage I was positioned behind him on my horse following close behind.

I was already hard at work keeping watch over him even though I still yet had to prove my strength. Everything seemed to be just fine as we continued to move through the dark forest with only the little light the moon provided us. There was still a couple hours before the sun would start rising.

My attention soon was taken off the carriage when I heard a soft gurgling. It was my stomach, quickly I lean over to the side and look through the bag. Unfortunately, I was out of food, I let out a frustrated sigh and lean up straight.  _How much longer until we get there?_  I wanted to ask but didn't want to be a nuisance.

 

~At Ackman Castle~

 

After passing through the gate I look up in awe at the very large castle painted in white. I had never been to Aubern before so I had no idea what the Ackman castle looked like. I look around finding a few of the towers holding rose vines climbing up the towers, they were already in bloom.

I follow the carriage up to the front where there was a large staircase leading up to the grand doors. Once everyone came to a stop I hop off and watch as his servants took my horse. Then, the Prince stepped out of the carriage. Before sparing me a glance he snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground motioning me to come over.

Slowly I walk over and stand to his side. I bow my head before looking up to meet his empty steel eyes. "First you will fight and show your skills." Levi instructs.

"Yes, sir." I say.

"But before we do that, you need to change." he says with his hand holding up ripped shirt I had been wearing.

"As you wish sir." I answer.

Quickly he led me inside and walked me over to the servant's quarters where he asked a fellow servant for a change of clothes. The servant willingly gave me a set of her clothing. "Thank you." I say softly before bowing my head.

"Hurry and change, I'll be waiting here." Levi says. I respond with a nod and enter the bathroom and changed into a skintight grey long sleeve and black leather pants that were also skin tight on me. I noticed as I was changing I still had my mother's necklace on. Quickly I tuck it in my shirt. I look at the mirror giving myself one last full glance before calling it good.

I set out of the room meeting the Prince. He scanned the outfit before nodding in approval. "My servant will go out and buy you clothes, have you eaten?" he asks.

"I'm fine sir." I lie.

He let out a frustrated sigh and stopped in his tracks. He turned and flashed me a glare. "I'll take that as a no... fine come with me." he orders. Then, out of nowhere he grabbed my wrist and tugged me along down to the kitchen.

He stopped in front of a large counter pulling me up so I was right next to him.  _This prince sure is grabby if he were in my country he would be scolded for that kind of thing... if he were caught._  "What would you like?" he asks.

"Um... eggs... bacon?" I ask shyly. The Prince nodded and told the servant what I wanted.

When the servant handed me a plate the Prince opened a seat for me allowing me to sit. Slowly I sit as he pushes it in, then he pulls out his own chair sitting next to me. Hesitantly I stare down at the plate.  _This is a little more than I expected... but then again I am starving._  "Well, what are you waiting for brat? Eat." the Prince orders.

"R-right." I stutter before taking the fork into my hand. I place the napkin on my lap and start eating like I always did. I felt the Prince's eyes grow more intense by the minute.  _Do I look weird?_  With the fork in my mouth, I look over to him.

"Tch what?" he groans.

"N-nothing sir." I say as I dart my eyes back down. Quickly I finished my food not wanting to waste any more of the Prince's time. I stood from my seat as Levi took the plate. Quickly I place my hands on his arm stopping him. He flinched and jolted his arm away.

"Let me take that sir." I say.

"It's fine, and rule one don't grab me so suddenly." he instructs.

"My apologies sir." I say bowing my head.

 

~Levi~

 

Tch I guess I picked myself up a loyal woman. I walk over the plate firmly in my hand setting it on the counter. I look back finding the girl following close behind with her head down.  _Is she afraid to look at me?_

"Rule two, you will look at me when I talk to you." I say as I grab her face with one hand forcing her head up. There I looked into her purplish blue eyes, a very rare color to see.  _I wonder what her real eye color is._  Many people who had the money got color contacts, so obviously, this girl had some money. Her hair too looks freshly cut a good length for her when fighting.

"Y-yes sir." she says softly. Her eyes moved back and forth, she must have been studying my features as well as I did her. Harshly I release her face which sent her back aways. I enjoyed the fact she was shorter than me not many people were in this country.

"Let's go." I say in a cold tone as I turn away from her and begin making my way out of the kitchen. I walk down the corridor with large arches leading out to the courtyard. I turn and walk out to the courtyard. Often I check back finding the girl following behind. She kept watching as we were walking.

When we both made it to the training grounds I stop and scan for a good guard to fight her, someone not too big that could kill her. I whistle at a blonde young man. He rushed over and saluted to me. Cadet Reiner would be a fine opponent. I turn to the girl and point at him. "Fight him, win, and you'll be my guard, lose, and you'll have to leave." I say.

She nods and walks up in front of me. I stand off to the side and watched. They started throwing punches at each other. Quickly the girl dodges each one.  _Interesting._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I duck and quickly kick the man to his feet. He fell on his side before I flipped him on his stomach grabbing his one arm and wrapping it around to his back locking him in that position. I tightened the grip pushing his arm back further until he tapped out.

Quickly I stood on my feet backing away. I look over at Levi who nodded in approval. "Now, again with swords this time." he instructs.

The young man stood up and grabbed two swords. He handed me one before getting into a fighting position. Our swords clashed against one another. My goal was to try and get the sword out of his hand while he went to stab me. This went on for a while as we walked in circles trying to avoid each other.

The guy ended up whipping the sword at my waist cutting my side a bit. This gave me plenty of time to kick him back. Forcefully I kick his stomach sending him back away from me.

With a quick flick, I ripped his sword out of his hand and caught it. Now, having two swords the guy was useless against me. "Alright enough now, clearly the girl has won this match." the Prince says. I let out a tired sigh dropping both swords on the ground. I bow to the boy showing my respect.

Then, suddenly I felt a hand at my back causing me to flinch and back away. I look back finding Levi instead of his typical glare he had been giving me his expression was much softer. I met his gaze that soon traveled down to my side. "How bad is it?" he asks.

Quickly I look down and look It wasn't too bad. "Just a cut, I'll have the servants tend to me later sir." I said, bowing my head.

"Alright then, follow me... I'll show you your room." he says.

Quietly I follow him back into the castle. He led me up the stairs to the third floor. The hall was painted in a gold color with marble pillars supporting the ceiling. I look to my left seeing long tall arched windows and one seemed to be a door leading out to a balcony. This place was quite beautiful. I then look to the floor a polished white marble showing my reflection faintly. Not paying attention I run into the Prince. My head hit his shoulders, I place my hand on my head where I hit his body wincing slightly.

I look up finding him looking back with a deadly glare. "S-sorry sir." I stutter.  _He sure can be scary with that glare of his._  His pointer finger pointed at the dark wooden door to our right.

"This is your room, my chambers are a couple doors down if you need me... You are to wake up an hour before I do, this should give you plenty of time to shower and dress. Once you have done that you are to take over for the guard on his night shift and guard my door." Levi explains.

"Y-yes sir." I answer.

"And if you are wondering what time to get up, I would plan around six in the morning." he adds.

I nod my head and watch as he opens the door. He motions me to go in first by holding out his hand. Slowly I walk into the bedroom it was quite spacious, a little smaller than my bedroom which was to be expected. The walls were a pastel pink with white crown moldings all along the walls.

"Your clothes should already be here." Levi informs me. I nod and go to the closet finding them there.

"Good then, I will allow you an hour's rest after that come to my office at the end of the hall, there we will discuss more rules and I will have a contract ready for you to sign."

"Thank you sir." I say before bowing my head. I lifted my head back up watching as he left my room. A small click and the door was closed. I let out a relaxed sigh and flop down on the bed laying on my back.  _At least now I'll be safe unless he were to come here searching for me._  I had serious doubts that Jean would come searching for me now, maybe he might break things off and find another woman not that I want another woman to suffer.

I looked up at the ceiling. I was glad to be safe and away from that abusive man. For my resting time, I laid there letting myself relax and think over my decision.  _Will I regret signing my life over to him? It's almost like marriage but I know that he will never see me as anything more than a servant._

 

~An Hour Later~

 

Once my hour was up I made my way to the end of the hall to the Prince's office. I knock on the door a few times and waited. I heard faint steps walk up to the door before it swiftly opened. "Right on time." Levi says, his face was expressionless as he let me into his office.

"First we will start with the rules, then you will sign the contract and your life will belong to me forever... or until I release you." Levi explains. I sit in the chair placed to the right in front of his desk. He sat down as well and crossed his legs before giving me an intense stare.

"I have five rules: Rule one, you do not get to grab or touch me so suddenly unless ordered to, Rule two, you will look at me when spoken to that said you will still bow to show your respect, Three, you will ask my permission to be excused from guarding me, that also means using the restroom." He stops as he held up four fingers now.  _He's pretty strict._

"Rule four, you do not speak your language unless I permit you to, now I do speak fluently in Seagarian and will understand every word. And the fifth rule, you will not, under any circumstance talk back to me, I find it annoying when people argue with me. Break any of these rules and you will be punished, the punishment will be whatever I deem fit." he finishes.

Nervously I nod my head understanding the rules perfectly.  _If I screw up I could be lashed for all I know._  He then stood up out of his chair, he walked around the desk and stopped right in front of me he leaned back on his desk with the paper in his hand.  _That must be the contract._  "Just know that we will be getting to know each other perfectly, I'll know everything little thing about you and you'll know every little thing about me." he says before handing me the paper. I hold my hand out for a pen which was lightly placed in my hand.

Nicely I sign my name. "You also need to sign it with your blood, prick your finger and place it next to your signature." Levi instructs.

I nod and take the small needle from his and prick my finger until there was blood bubbling up. Slowly I place my finger on the paper. And just like that my life was now forever bound to this man. "Alright then, from this point on you are my guard and you will protect me with your life." Levi announces.

"Yes your highness, I vow to protect you with my  _worthless_  life." I say as I stand up and bow in front of him.

"Tch, you start after dinner this evening, I will be going to visit the town for a bit to buy somethings." Levi informs.

"I will be there no later sir." I answer looking him straight in the eye.

"Good, then you are dismissed for a while longer, make yourself familiar with this place, I don't want you getting lost." he says.

Again, I bow and turn away from him.  _This'll be interesting. A princess disguised as a prince's royal guard._


	8. The Job

~(Y/N)~

 

It had been a couple days since signing my life over to the Prince of Aubern. I had willingly given up my life to protect him to keep my identity a secret.

At this moment he and I were both in town buying some things, a gift for a friend of his from what he informed me. As we were walking I had noticed whenever we passed by a window the Prince would glance over seeming to be checking his appearance. He gave his reflection a displeased expression as if something was wrong with the way he dressed today.

Averting my attention elsewhere I scanned the vicinity making sure we were safe. Of course, people were going to stare. I kept a close distance with the Prince but left little space so I wasn't touching him.  _What if someone were to run him over? I'd have to grab him then._  As if a carriage driver read my mind, out of nowhere a carriage came rushing in.

Quickly I take the Prince's arm and yank him back just before the horse could run him down. I look up at the Prince who had a shocked expression. Quickly I release him and step back. "I apologize, sir, I did what I had to." I say as I bow my head. I look up to meet his gaze, it was softer than usual which gave me some relief knowing he wasn't angry at my sudden actions.

"No need to, you saved me from a nasty hit." he says before standing up straight, he brushed himself off and continued walking down the cobblestone road into another shop. I noticed some of the items were a bit too feminine for him, not that I had anything against him wanting such beautiful things. I shook my head and scolded myself for reading into things.

Levi made his way into a jewelry shop while I stood guard outside. All in all, it was a peaceful day in the city of Pridoria. Even the city was clean but then again it was the capital so it had to look nice. Suddenly I was brought back to reality by a tap on the shoulder. I cock my head up and to the side looking up at the Prince. "You hungry?" he asks.

"I'm fine sir, thank you for asking." I answer before bowing my head.

"Alright then, because I'm going to grab myself some food." he says.

Quietly I nod and follow behind him to a nearby tavern. He grabbed a booth and sat across from me. He ordered some food and asked again if I wanted anything. Politely I declined and crossed my arms. I turn my head and look out the window, there I saw a couple men talking then suddenly the one man pointed at the tavern.

I thought nothing of it and turned my head facing Levi. "So, since we will be together a lot let's get to know one another shall we?" Levi asks with a grin playing at his lips.

I sit up with arms still crossed. "What do you wish to know?" I ask flashing a grin back at him.

"First let's get the basics out of the way, how old are you?" he asks.

"17, and you, your highness?" I ask.

"19." he answers.

"I see, and any hobbies?" I ask.

He cleared his throat seeming a bit self-conscious about his answer. "Cleaning, and collecting different tea leaves." he whispers.

"Interesting." I answer leaning forward.  _I wonder why he's so self-conscious about his hobby at least it's nothing sadistic._

"And you?" he asks.

"Well... I used to paint when I was little but now I just read when I can." I answer honestly.

"What town were you living in before coming here?" he asks.

"Eppatta." I answer. In reality, it had been 12 years since returning, I heard they had rebuilt and it was fully functional again.

"Fascinating." Levi answers with a dull tone. His attention soon turned to the plate of food that was being set down on the table.

"Thank you." he says softly.

With that our small talk ended as he ate his lunch while I kept watch over him. I noticed the man from outside staring at us making me feel a little uneasy. His stare was intense looking as if he were ready to kill at any moment.

Slowly the man turned his gaze away. I kept a close watch on him for a while longer before relaxing. I kept watch on Levi as he ate his food. I then heard loud steps make their way over to us. I look up finding the man who had been staring at us stopped right in front of Levi. "Prince Levi! It's been ages." the man greets with a smile. I scanned the man making sure I didn't see a weapon.

"Oh hello." Levi says.

Levi went in to shake the man's hand that's when I saw something shining. I squint seeing a dagger in the man's hand. I draw my sword and step in front of Levi. The man was just getting ready to stab the Prince when I sliced his hand off. I turn and place money on the table before grabbing Levi's hand. I yank him along we run out of the tavern quickly. There I saw someone standing on a roof of a house with a bow and arrow in hand.

"We must get back to the carriage." Levi instructs. Quickly I pull out my bow and arrow, I pull the thin string before releasing it. It hit the shooter before he could shoot at us. I take Levi's hand and tug him along leading him to the carriage. As we were running I looked back behind me constantly making sure we weren't followed.  _A moment longer and Levi would have been killed._

When we reached the carriage I push Levi in and then climb in myself. Out of breath I kept watch from inside the carriage making sure no one came running after us. "That was close." Levi growls.

"Has it always been like this for you?" I sigh still trying to catch my breath.

He shook his head. "Usually I go to another town to do shopping,  I rarely spend time in the city, now I know why." he snaps.

"You're not injured are you?" I ask.

"No, now shut it and keep watch brat." he growls.  _I guess the events that took place today really ticked him off._  I was glad that Levi didn't get hurt, I had done my job well in protecting him. I did as Levi instructed and kept watch until we arrived back at the palace.

Levi never asked if I had gotten hurt which was to be expected I was to be protecting his life, not mine. But I'm sure if he had known of my actual position he wouldn't let me guard him. It would have been nice to see that he cared for my well being too once in a while.

And just then as if he had read my mind he turned to me and said: "You weren't hurt were you?"

I look up to meet his concerned gaze, I shook my head and watched as he sighed in relief. I followed him into the castle where we tried to forget what happened the morning by relaxing under the cherry blossom in the courtyard only it was him relaxing while I stood and kept watch over him. I leaned on the tree while he sat on the ground also leaning on the tree.

I heard the snapping of his finger hoping to grab my attention. When it did I look down seeing him looking up at me with his typical stoic expression. "Yes, your highness?" I ask.

"Sit." he orders.

Quickly I sit on the ground with my legs crisscross. "Thank you sir." I say before bowing my head.

"You're welcome." he says softly. I lean on the tree letting the cool breeze sweep across my face, days like this reminded me of the days back in my castle although my courtyard was mainly filled with roses since our official flower also was the rose just like Aubern.

"By the way... thanks for saving me today." Levi mumbles.

"No need sir... My life belongs to you now and I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe." I vow. I look over at him seeing his surprised expression. I guess he wasn't expecting me to be so loyal to him. I gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to lean on the tree.  _Everything in my power._   


	9. A Close Call

~(Y/N)~

 

~Week Later~

 

I woke up extra early today to get ready for the day. Today Levi was going to be spending some of the day with one of the bachelorettes he's been courting. I got up and grabbed a change of clothes preferably the uniform that was leather pants and a blue blouse with the rose and two swords badge on both shoulders of the shirt. I step into my bathroom and take a quick shower.

After the shower I quickly get dressed, I slip the blouse over my shoulder then put the black vest on and the black leather pants with the knee-high boots. I put on my baldric (belt for holding the sword) and slide my sword in before running out of my bedroom.

I quickly make my way down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I look at the watch on my wrist that I had bought a while back. I had half an hour before switching with the guard at Levi's bedroom door. Quickly I shovel the food into my mouth and hand the servant my plate before running off again.  _Man, I'm on a roll today._

Early to my shift, I offered to take over, letting the guard rest up. The man thanked me before leaving. I stood there next to the door patiently waiting for the prince to come out.

I stood there for a while thinking he was just really tired and slept in. But as I kept checking my watch it got later and later.  _He's going to be late at this rate._  Hesitantly I turn to the door and softly knock.  _What if he gets angry at me for bothering him._  Before I could react the door opened and I was pulled in. I was pushed up against the door looking right at Levi confused.

"S-sir? This is very inappropriate." I scold.

"Shut it, I need your assistance." he says before letting go of me. He was shirtless only wearing leather pants. Dumbfounded, I stood there with a blank mind. This angered him resulting in him snapping his fingers aggressively.

"What do you need assistance with?" I ask.

"I don't know what looks good to wear." he says crossing his arm. He looked as if he were pouting. Slowly I walk over to his closet.  _He must be nervous to see his fiancee today. I wonder why?_  I pick out a white button up with a dark blue coat. I hand him the clothes and watch him leave to the bathroom. I stood there waiting for him to come out changed.

I heard his bathroom door open finding him dressed. "It's... good- I mean great you look great." I quickly correct myself.

"Good, thank you... you can leave now." he says motioning his hand in a shooing way. I bow and exit the room quickly. I slap my face feeling stupid for standing there at first, I sigh in relief glad that it was over. I return to my position next to the door guarding it until he walked out.

When he exited I follow close behind silently down the hall. He was walking faster than usual.  _Is he realizing he's late?_  I kept my mouth shut as we made our way to the front. I wanted to avoid being punished at all cost and talking to him about this morning was just asking for punishments. I stood next to him with my left hand on my sword and my other hand on my hip waiting.

We both watched as the carriage came up stopping right in front of the steps. The young lady stepped out with her head down looking at her feet while the butler helped her out by holding her hand. When the girl looked up my eyes widen in shock. It was my duchess from Estra, Petra Ral. When she caught sight of me her eyes widened as well. "(Y/N)?!" she says happily.

Levi glanced over with a deadly stare, angry I hid this information from him. He couldn't blame me I didn't know until just now that Petra was the one he had been courting. Petra came up and was ready to bow when quickly I stopped her. I gave her a look signaling to her not to. She nodded in response and curtsied to Levi. "You two know each other?" Levi asks.

"Y-yes, she saved my life once or twice." Petra chuckles. It was true I had saved her a couple of times from abusive men, she had a thing for bad guys.

"I see, looks like I'll be having a little chat with my little brat later." Levi says with a devilish smirk playing at his lips.  _Oh crap._

"Oh please don't punish her Levi, I didn't even know I'd be seeing her again, much less anyone else for that matter." Petra laughs nervously.  _She is so horrible at keeping secrets._  Levi gave her a suspicious smirk before glancing over at me.

"Don't worry, let's go." Levi says as he takes her hand. I follow close behind them making sure Petra didn't say anything that would cost me my disguise.

They strolled around the courtyard talking a bit more as I followed. Soon they decided to sit after getting tired of walking. The three of us all went over to the gazebo where Levi and Petra sat at the table eating their lunch.

As lunch came to an end Levi and Petra talked a while longer before Levi took Petra's hand. "Petra... these past few weeks with you have been really nice... but I think I will have to let you go after this." Levi says.

"W-what?" she asks seeming hurt by his words.

"I'm sorry Petra." Levi says.

Petra stood from her seat. "So, you made me come all this way and like you for nothing?!" she snaps.  _This was really unladylike of her._ She raised her hand ready to slap Levi when I stepped in and grabbed her wrist.

"How dare you?!" I scold. Petra took her hand back and looked at me ashamed of herself.

"You know better than to burst out like that." I scold once more. I felt a tap on my shoulder turning my attention to Levi who was standing behind me now.

"It's fine (F/N), she's just expressing her emotions." Levi says.

"I'm sorry Levi, I was out of line... I should have expected this... it is you after all... unlike some people." she stops and looks up at me before bowing her head again.

"Unlike some people, you don't pretend to be someone you're not... even if it'll hurt people." Petra says.

Petra stood back up and took my hand. "I wish to have a word with (F/N) privately." Petra says.

"Do as you wish." Levi says waving his hand.

I follow Petra over out of the gazebo and into the gardens. I knelt down with her on the ground. "You could have blown my cover!" I snap.

"I'm sorry, but why are you here m'lady?" Petra asks.

"For my safety... you mustn't tell anyone I'm here if Prince Jean of Kustea were to find me... I fear he'll do horrible things to me." I explain.

"My lips are sealed m'lady." Petra whispers. Petra looks up then back down at me.

_"Levi is starring."_  Petra says to me in Seagarian.

_"He can understand Seagarian just so you know."_  I warned back in Seagarian.

_"Let's move a bit farther, I want you to explain everything to me."_  Petra says. I nod and follow her. We moved farther away so Levi couldn't hear us. We sat on a bench in front of a small pond, where I explained everything Jean had been doing to me and how I was forced to marry him. Petra vowed to keep my identity a secret. I walked her back to her carriage, I dreaded for what punishment was to come with Levi. I waved her off then turned nearly bumping into someone. I look up finding a glaring Levi staring down at me.

"Follow me." he says coldly.

Nervously I bow my head and follow him, all the way to his office. He closed the door behind me I walk over to the chair and lean forward placing my hands on the chair ready for the lashing. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asks.

"Aren't you going to lash me? I deserve it... I withheld information... and for my outburst with Lady Petra." I explain. He placed his hand on his head a slightly guilty sigh left his lips before he looked up at me. I averted my eyes away from him scared for the lashings to start.

I heard his footsteps get closer until they stopped. Lightly he placed his hand on the back of my shoulder pulling me up straight. "I'm against lashing my servants... but you will be punished... you will be cleaning my office, I want it spotless." he orders. I let out a relieved sigh I turn and get ready to start cleaning until he grabbed my arm rather harshly.

"You won't do that until tomorrow... first you're going to explain to me how you met Petra and tell me more about yourself." he says. I avoiding eye contact even though it was breaking one of his rules. He grabbed my face lightly and forcefully made me look up.

"Look at me when I speak to you." he says in a low voice. His raspy voice sent chills down my spine not to mention the way his eyes looked at me, they seemed calm which made me feel calm. He released my face and pulled me over to the sofa. We both sat there together quietly.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for brat?" He snaps.

"Oh yes, sorry.... I met Petra... in Eppatta, she was visiting to discuss something with the mayor of the town... while she was there a man named Oluo, he was really stupid, somehow he always seemed to bite his tongue... anyway he was getting really grabby, and started grabbing Petra so I stepped in and protected her." I tell him, I look up to meet his gaze.

"Seems you do a lot of saving." he says.

"I can't help it, I care too much about other's." I answer.

"Alright, now I want more information about you." he says moving closer. His arm rested behind me on the back of the sofa while I sat there with my hands in my lap trying to keep some distance between us.

"What would you like to know this time?" I ask.

"What's your real eye color?" he asks. I figured he'd ask at some point.

"They're naturally blue." I answer.

"I see... what about your family?" he asks. I tense up at his next question, I knew I had to speak about my real parents, to be honest, I don't remember much about them. I turn my head the opposite direction from Levi and lean forward a bit. I heard shuffling as he moved closer. I felt his leg brush up against mine. Memories of that day flooded my mind as I felt tears form. I felt Levi's finger sweep the hair from my face trying to get a glimpse of my expression.

"I apologize... I didn't realize." he says. Quickly I wipe the tears and turned to him.

"It's alright... anyway I should get to bed, good night sir." I say as I stand to my feet. I walk to the door and stop to wipe the tears again.

" _(F/N)_." Levi calls. Quickly I tense up to the sound of my name slipping past his lips once more. This was the first time he's called me by my name, it had a nice ring to it when he said it. I turn to meet his gaze.

"Again, I apologize for upsetting you, I understand how you must feel." Levi says.

"Thank you, sir... good night." I say as I force a smile on my lips.

 

~Levi~

 

I watched as she forced a smile on her lips. I didn't realize how easily she can force it, it's almost natural to her. I don't think I've seen her freely smile let alone laugh. I felt as if Petra and (F/N) knew each other much longer than what (F/N) tells me.

The girl left the room quickly probably to avoid more of my questions.  _I guess I'll have to watch what I ask next time._  I had so many questions, like why she lied about those lashes on her back, why she even thought I would lash her, what happened to her parents, and why Petra listens to her commands. So, many unanswered questions and it annoyed the hell out of me.

Frustrated now I turn out the light to my desk and walk over to my room. I fall onto my bed laying on my stomach trying to come up with reasonable answers. With time the answers will be revealed to me but for now, I'll just have to wait.   


	10. A Storm Of Fears

~(Y/N)~

 

It was a new day at the palace. I was standing in the throne room next to Levi, he was discussing some things with Kenny while I stood and kept watch. "How do you know your guard isn't part of this group?" the king ask. I turn my attention back up to him.

"I can assure you uncle, she has saved my life multiple times from the attacks... besides I doubt she even knows of this group, she's from Estra." Levi defends.

"I see... I will double up on guards to ensure our safety but for now we'll just have to question some of the citizens." the King responds. With that Levi nods and turns away walking up the red carpet.

"Oh, and Levi any news on the Princess?" Kenny asks. Levi stops and turns to Kenny with a sharp glare.

"Tch, apparently she had an abusive fiancee... Prince Jean of Kustea." Levi answers.  _I didn't know they were so concerned with my absence?_ The king didn't say a word. Levi continued down the carpet afterward.

Quietly I follow behind as he led us out of the throne room and to the front where we were waiting for a girl who brought us food from Estra. Although Aubern wasn't our official ally we still traded food back and forth and many other supplies.

We stood on the top of the steps as a girl with brown hair stepped out. She looked up at us and bowed before walking up the steps quickly. "Good morning your highness, m'lady." the girl says. My eyes widen at the girl recognizing her. My childhood friend from Eppatta.

"Sasha?" I ask.

"(N/N)." Sasha responds with a smile on her face. I look over to Levi who held a confused expression.  ** _*(N/N) stands for nickname*_**

"If you'll follow me please." Levi instructs. Levi spared me one last glance before turning away, he marched back into the castle and led Sasha to the kitchen.

"Here you will work with our top chef's after you are finished cooking the meal another servant will taste it to check for poisons." Levi informs.

"Yes, sir." Sasha answers. I didn't know that Sasha was going to be working here. Levi let Sasha look around giving him time to pull me off to the side.

"Explain." he says in a low growl. His grip was gentle but his eyes were deadly fierce. I expected he'd be upset not knowing the people I knew.

"She's a childhood friend." I answer.

Our attention was caught when Sasha came up to us once again. Levi looked at her giving her a forced smile. "Care to explain further how you know my little brat?" Levi asks Sasha as he looks at me with a deadly glare but a smirk playing at his lips.

"Childhood friend sir, we were best friends until the attack... I was surprised to see her thinking she didn't survive sir." Sasha answers quickly not wanting to frustrate the prince more.

"Ah, I see." Levi says as he releases my arm. Sasha walked away and started conversing with the other servants. I felt Levi's finger sweep my hair behind my ear.

"You will explain to me more about this later brat." he whispers in my ear. His breath hit the side of my face causing me to get chills down my spine. The only time I feared Levi was when he was angry and I couldn't tell if he was now. I look up to meet his calm gaze.

"Y-yes sir." I answer before bowing my head to him. With that, we left the kitchen letting Sasha get to work. I followed Levi to his office where he did some of his paperwork for most of the day. Days where he did this which was almost every day I grew tired pretty early since all I did was stand next to his desk.

I looked out the windows seeing clouds starting to come it.  _Hopefully, it's just rain and nothing more._

By the time it was time for me to be dismissed I stood there waiting for Levi to dismiss me but he never did. I lean forward looking down at him. "Sir... may I be dismissed please?" I ask nicely.

"Not, yet you still have explaining to do." he says as he finishes signing a document. I let out a sigh and stand up straight. He looked up at me waiting for my explanation.

"You already know that Sasha and I were best friends, what more is there to explain sir?" I ask.

"You never told me you were a victim in the attack?." Levi says.

"Why would I sir... it's a touchy subject...And it was 12 years ago..." I say.

"Talking back are we?" Levi asks.

"No sir." I answer.

"Then, start talking... I wish to know everything about you since you are with me for as long as I say." Levi orders. I tense up at his cold words and let out a defeated sigh.

"I was five when the Kustian troop flooded my villages... they killed both of my parents let alone most of the village... I was placed in a cellar while my mother protected me after my father had been shot in the head." I stop as the memories flooded my head with images of my mother's face before she had left and the tall waves.

 

~Levi~

 

I look over at her, I was about to ask her to continue until I saw her face. She seemed to be holding back tears.  _I really fucked up this time... maybe I shouldn't have pushed._  I stand up and slowly approach her. Her head jolts to the window as a flash of lightning illuminated the room.

Her face now only showed absolute fear. With that she bolted out of my office, I stood there confused for a moment and a bit angry at myself mainly. Quickly I run after the girl. When I exited the office she was nowhere in sight.  _Damn, she's fast._

Quickly I march down the hall checking every room including her's. As I came to the last door which was the cleaning supply closet I slowly open it finding the girl holding herself.

Small whimpers came from her as I watched her shaking in fear. I stood there in the doorway trying to make sense of it all.  _Does she have a fear of thunderstorms?_ Shesniffled and looked up. "Enjoying the show sir?" she asks in an annoyed tone.  _What is there to enjoy about a girl crying?_

Slowly I walk in and close the door. There was a little window giving us little light to see one another. I go and sit next to her hoping it would make her feel better.  _I'm not very good at comforting... maybe I should like... hug her or something..._ Hesitantly I place my hand on her back and pat it awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" she asks. Startled I swipe my hand.

"Nothing... just ignore me... I'll stay until you stop crying." I say.  _That went well._  I roll my eyes and lay my head on the palm of my hand facing away from (F/N). I didn't want her to see my frowning at my failed attempt in trying to comfort her.

"Thank you sir." she whispers.

As the storm continued outside I sat with (F/N) watching over her. I wanted to ask why she was so afraid of storms.

Within about an hour the storm had past and (F/N) fell asleep. Her body leaned on mine, at first I felt a little uncomfortable. But eventually, I placed my arm around her shoulder making sure she was comfortable.

I too was beginning to feel tired and started dozing off. I moved her head so she was resting it on my shoulder. I hadn't seen her sleeping before but now that I was sitting next to her, I had time to study every detail of her face, so looked so angelic when she slept.

Her face reminded me of someone else but I couldn't figure out who. I let out a tired sigh and drift off into a deep sleep.   


	11. A Royal Pain In The Ass

~Y/N~

 

I woke up to the bright sun blinding me. I tighten my eyes slightly as they open, I raise my hand up to shield my eyes. I look around a bit noticing I was still in the cleaning supply closet.

Then, it dawned on me that I felt something around my waist. I look down finding an arm wrapped around me. I look to my left finding a sleeping prince laying his head on my shoulder.  _We slept here together?!_ I did my best not to move fearing that if I woke him he'd be angry.

Instead, of waking him I kept watch over him.  _Hopefully, the servants won't be needing to clean just yet. But did he actually stay with me all this time?_  The prince started to move around a bit, his arm around my waist tightened as he brought me closer to his side, his head still laid on my shoulder, he seemed comfortable at least.

Unfortunately, I had to wake him up so we wouldn't be caught. Lightly I shake his shoulder closest to me, his eyes twitched a bit before they opened a bit. "Hmm?" he hums.

"We fell asleep here, we better hurry and get ready." I whisper.

Levi then jolted up panicked that we stayed the entire night in a supply closet. He stood to his feet leaving me on the floor, quickly he brushes himself off and turns to the door checking to see if the coast was clear. He snapped his fingers motioning for me to get up. Quickly I stumble to my feet and brush myself off. "You will not breathe a word of this understood?" Levi asking as he looks back with a cold glare.

I nod my head vigorously in understanding. Levi quickly slips out of the small room and out into the hall. Moments later I follow behind and head straight to my room where I quickly got into new clothes after bathing.

Quickly I run to Levi's room and stand guard waiting for him to finish getting ready as well.  _Hopefully, he won't ask about last night, it's embarrassing._  With a loud click Levi's door opened. He was all dressed and ready to go. "Let's go to the throne room." he says. I nod and follow close behind.

I kept my eyes forward staring straight into his back as we walked down the marble corridors. As we entered the throne room it was empty for the first time Kenny wasn't here sitting in his throne. Levi walked up the small staircase and sat in Kenny's place. I go and stand by his side, I place my hands behind my back and stand tall waiting for news of any sort.

As we waited silently I looked down at the back of Levi's head.  _He's awfully quiet today... maybe he's still pretty tired._  Then, Levi glanced up at me, quickly I dart my head upward pretending I wasn't already staring. "By the way, you'll be explaining this fear of yours to me later, not to mention receiving punishment for making me sleep on a dirty floor with you." Levi says with a grin playing at his lips.

"I didn't ask you to stay." I mutter back as I look down at the ground.

"True... fine then I won't punish you for that but I will have you clean my horse's stall for talking back." he answers.

I jerk my head up in shock. "Tch, just be glad I'm making you do one stall." he says, he flashed me a cold glare signaling for me to shut it and be grateful. I bow my head to show my respect.

"Thank you, your highness." I mutter.

Our conversation was soon interrupted by a messenger man running down the red carpet. "A letter for your highness." the man says as he hands Levi the letter before bowing. The man stepped away and walked back down the red carpet.

Quickly Levi opened the letter and started to read it. I wanted so badly to lean over his shoulder and read it but didn't want to get into any more trouble with him. Patiently I wait as he finishes reading it waiting for him to tell me.

After reading it he folds it back up and hands the letter to me. "It seems the Prince of Kustea will be coming in search for his missing bride, he thinks she may be hiding somewhere around here." Levi answers. I felt my heart sink, slowly I open the letter and read it for myself, as I reach the end my hands began to shake. When I look up I soon meet Levi's concerned gaze.

"Why are you shaking brat? Don't tell me you're scared of him too." he says giving me a look of disbelief. I turn my head away frowning.  _So_ , what _if I am, it's not like I can tell him why without blowing my cover._

"(F/N) look at me." Levi orders, this time his voice wasn't at all cold or low, it was soft and almost sounded as if he was concerned. I do as he says and look to meet his gaze.

"Remember you belong to me, so as long as I have you in my service he can't touch you." Levi informs.

I purse my lips together and nod understanding that he was protecting me as well. Our contract protected me from getting taken away if I protect him from harm. It benefitted on both sides which was a nice thought that gave me relief. Again, I look at the letter looking to find when he would be arriving. I go to the last sentence and read:

_"I will be arriving late this afternoon before dinner, I plan on staying the night before continuing my search. If I successfully find my missing bride in your possession I will pay you a great amount for her returning to me."_

I let out a nervous sigh as I hand the letter back to Levi for him to keep.  _If I screw up then I will have no choice but to go back to the abusive man._  I then stand up straight doing my best to not think about the worst possible scenario.

"Since we both will be busy tonight... you might as well explain to me about your fear of storms now." Levi says. I look down finding him with his head slightly turned towards me and his eyes staring straight up at me.

"After my village was attacked... I guess I was traumatized by it and now... whenever a thunderstorm rolls in I just end up remembering the sound of guns when there is thunder and I go into some sort of panic attack." I answer.

"So, you have PTSD?" Levi asks.

Quietly I nod my head, the storm was a pretty traumatic experience for me, I did lose my family even watch it happen. It was just hearing the sound of thunder caused me to relive it in a way. "I see... you will inform me when a storm is to be approaching understood?" Levi asks.

I give him a confused look wonder as to why he wanted me to inform him when it would storm, it wasn't like I was some whether man or something. "Yes, sir." I answer.  _Is he doing this so he knows when I have another panic attack, but why? Why would he care if I had another panic attack?_

 

~Levi~

 

I face away from (F/N) and rest my chin on my hand.  _Such a troublesome shitty brat. I still wanted to know more about her past but never dared to ask. Maybe I can order her to tell me._  I sit up straight and look to my side seeing her facing forward. "Answer me this brat... did you see your parents die?" I ask as I turn to her.

She cleared her throat. "Yes sir" she answers.

"I see, I'm sorry you had to witness that... and you were a child correct ?" I ask.

She tenses up at my words, seeming almost shocked. I wanted to know every little detail about her, what her family was like, where she grew up. Everything.

As the day went on (F/N) and I both took a break from the throne having not received any new messages. We decided to go and walk around in the courtyard, I could tell she was becoming more nervous of Jean's arrival which puzzled me.  _Why does she fear him so much, did he do something to her? Is he the reason she left Estra? What isn't she telling me? Maybe it's because his father is the reason her parents are dead and she thinks he's the same._

"Brat." I call as I look back at the girl. Her eyes look up at me waiting for my order.

"Go rest, I am allowing you an hour to relax." I order her. Her eyes widened at my words as if she wasn't expecting such a kind command from me. She quickly bowed her head to show her respect.

"With all due respect sir... I wish to stand guard until Jean's arrival." she says. Now, I wasn't expecting that, I look down at her with a slightly shocked expression.

"Tch... if that is what you wish then... fine you may stay." I say getting softer at the end. I turn my back to her and continue walking until I find a bench overlooking the beautiful pond. I sit myself down and watch as the fish swim around one another, watching them seemed to keep me relaxed.

I glance up seeing (F/N) standing with her back facing me keeping watch.  _I had never thought Jean would be abusive... did he abuse (F/N) too? If so I can't let her be around Jean alone._  I heard footsteps running through the grass. I turn my head finding a servant running towards us. "He's here! The prince of Kustea has arrived!" he yells as he tries to catch his breath. Quickly I stand on my feet and walk around the bench quickly.

I glance again over at the girl's face. It turns white like she had seen a ghost or something.  _She truly is terrified of this man._  "Go to your room, and wait there until I return." I order.

"But sir-

"That's an order, do as I say... please." I say calmly. Her eyes filled with confusion and shock at the same time pierced back into my unphased ones. She bowed her head before leaving my presence.  _This is the only way I know she'll be safe, I'll just simply tell him the princess isn't here and send him on his way._  I march off into the direction of the entrance to meet my visitor.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Quickly I head to my room not wanting to trouble the prince by not listening. I did as told and waited for him in my room.  _What will he say to Jean? What will Jean say to Levi?_  I sit on my bed patiently waiting.  _Hopefully Jean doesn't intend on staying here too long._  I lay back on the silk sheets of my queen-sized bed hoping to feel a little more relaxed, but that didn't help.

 

~Time Skip~

 

It had been an hour since I was told to go up to my room to wait.  _Maybe Levi forgot?_  Steadily I sit up and stumble to my feet. I walk over to the door just about to open it when it swings open nearly hitting me. I flinch back finding Levi standing there. "Is he gone?" I ask.

"Unfortunately he's going to be staying the night, he will leave in the morning, I made sure that his room wasn't on our floor." Levi informs me. I was a little relieved that I wouldn't be running into him all that much and respond with a nod.

"Let's go, it's dinner time." he says as he turns on his heel. Closely I follow him down the stairs into the dining hall. There we were both unexpectedly met with the prince. I hide behind Levi already starting to shake with fear.

"Jean... I didn't think you'd be joining us for dinner." Levi says.

"Oh yes, it's only appropriate." Jean says with his typical smirk playing at his lips. Jeans eyes soon traveled over to me as his eyes became cold.

"And who is this you brought with you?" he asks.

"My guard." Levi answers.

I step to Levi's side no longer hiding and watch as Jean scan's me. "You sure got yourself a pretty little thing haven't you?" Jean asks before taking a gulp of his wine.

I look up at Levi who had been glaring back at Jean. "I warn you she is a gifted fighter, so much as lay a finger on her I will guarantee you losing a limb, of course, I won't stop her." Levi threatens.

"So, scary." Jean says as he stands on his feet. Slowly he made his way around the large table until he was standing right in front of both Levi and I. I did my best to stay strong and show no sign of weakness.

Jean looked down at me studying the details of my face. He placed his pointer finger on his chin as if he were thinking hard about something. "You.... you look oddly familiar." Jean says. He circled around me like a vulture desperate for food.

"You said she was from Estra correct?" Jean asks.

"I said nothing of my guard's origin." Levi answers.

"Where do you come from?" Jean asks coldly.

"A small village on the north coast of Estra... Eppatta sir." I answer.

"I see... and you wouldn't happen to know where the princess would be would you?" he asks.  _Well_ ,  _I'm_   _right here_.

"I never met the princess... only her duchess sir." I answer.

"Interesting." Jean says before walking back to his seat. Levi grabbed his own seat as I stood next to him. He and Jean talked briefly I could tell Levi was growing annoyed by Jean's presence and questions about his missing fiancee.

Thankfully dinner ended and I walked Levi back to his room. Yet Levi pulled me aside so he could eavesdrop on Jean's conversation with his duke Marco. "What are we doing sir?" I whisper.

"Listening in on horse-face's conversation, I want to know exactly what he intends to do with the princess once she is found." Levi answers quietly. We crouch down and hear both Jean and Marco's footsteps hit the marble floor.

We both peek our heads seeing both Jean and Marco standing outside the dining hall doors. "Sir I'm sure we will find her." Marco says as he goes to grab Jean's arm. Jean yanks it away and turns to Marco.

"I better, and when I do she won't know what hit her, she'll be getting a month's worth of punishment." Jean growls.

"But sir, lashings like that with the 'nine cattail' whip? She won't survive that!" Marco says. I fall back on the hard white marble walls.

"It's what she gets for running away!" Jean snaps.  _I'm so dead if Jean finds out my identity._  They continued talking for a while longer until I heard something that caught my attention again.

"What do you think about that guard of his?" Jean asks. I again peek my head out slightly.

"She's beautiful... but I doubt Levi will hand her over so easily." Marco warns.

"She'd be a pretty little toy to play with won't she?" Jean asks.  _That's it I can't take this any longer._  I fall back once again and stand up to my feet. Levi looked up at me concerned.

"Can we leave please?" I whisper. He nods silently as he stands on his feet as well. Again I walk Levi back to his room when we came to the door I stop and bow my head but don't bring it back up. I could feel Levi's stare grow intense even though I wasn't looking at him.

"I won't let him touch you if that is what is worrying you." Levi says. I look up to meet his eyes looking down at me.

"I-I know." I answer.

"Was he the one to lash you?" he asks. I tense up at his question, I knew that by hearing that conversation it would make Levi think Jean did it to me. It was true but I'd have to lie about why it happened.

I nod silently. "He was calling out to me in an unpleasant manner and I talked back to him... so he whipped me six times for my rude behavior." I answer I look down at my feet wanting to avoid the Prince's stare.

"That's barbaric." Levi scoffs. There then was a long silence between us not knowing what to say to one another. I kept my eyes to the ground until I felt his hand lay softly on my head. His fingers lightly ruffled through my hair.

"I'm sorry... I will make sure nothing like that happens again." Levi says softly. His hand soon fell from my head as I look up watching him turn away from me to open his door.

"Good night sir." I say just before bowing.

"Tch, goodnight brat." Levi answers before closing his door. I stood there for a moment puzzled by the prince's actions. Usually, he was never this kind to me and hardly ever touched me. I place my hand on my head where his hand once lied, I shake my head to rid of the wild thoughts in my head as I soon turn on my heel and walk to my room. I made sure my door was locked that night.  _At least Prince Jean will be leaving tomorrow._   


	12. Ruined Dance Lessons

~(Y/N)~

 

It was the next day. I was told to go straight into Levi's room that morning. With little time to prepare I took a three-minute combat shower and quickly dressed. I wore a white shirt with a black corset over it and the typical skin-tight leather pants. The corset was a new part of the uniform to help me sit up or stand straighter or so the maid told me.

Quickly I make my way out of my room and head over to Levi's. I stand in front of his door and knock three times. I waited for a moment before the door swung open revealing a fully clothed Prince. Today he looked a little to dressed up, normally it was a white button up with some skin tight pants but today he wore a dark red coat with many badges on it and a cravat. "Is it too much?" he asks. Again I see him being self-conscious about his appearance.

In my opinion, he looked handsome in whatever he worse. "It looks great, but why are you required to wear such formal attire?" I ask.

"I have a meeting with a few people before I go to dance lessons... you do know right?" he asks.

"Know what?" I ask.

"Tch, idiot we have a ball in a couple of days." he answers giving me a cold glare. He seemed a bit agitated this morning. I bow my head and follow him out of his room. Of course, the meeting involved the police it was to do with the people who have been attempting to kill him. It had been a few weeks now since the last attack but we never did find the culprit who tried to murder Levi which was what Levi was looking into through the police.

"Do you know what this person looked like?" the man asks. Levi and I both look at each other hoping we both got a good enough glimpse of the person. We both shook our head in response.

"If I may sir... they had the figure of a man... they carried a bow and arrow, I shot them before they could shoot at us." I explain.

"We did find some blood residue on the ground around the same area in which you saw this person but the trail didn't lead very far." the man answers.

"Can't you get one of your search dogs to sniff it out?" Levi asks in an annoyed tone.

"That would mean we'd be required to train the dogs in sniffing out blood which the kind of dogs we breed don't do that." the man answers.

"Then start training your dogs to do so, I can't have this person coming after me again and who knows maybe this person has followers of their own." Levi growls.

"As you wish your highness... We will get back to you if anything comes up." the policeman answers. The prince let out an annoyed 'tch' as he showed the man away.

"Come on, we gotta get to my lessons." Levi says in a cold tone. I nod and watch as he stands on his feet. I follow him out of the meeting room and down the hall. On our way down we ran into the Prince of Kustea. Jean.

"What are you still doing here horse-face?" Levi growls.

"Don't worry your highness I was just about to leave... I'll be back." Jean says in a rather eerie tone. I watched as he walked past us slowly locking his eyes with mine. Once he was gone from sight Levi grabbed my wrist.

"Come on brat, I don't like being late." he says coldly. He tugs me along until we reach glass french doors. I step in front of Levi and open them for him and watch as he marches in before me. There we were met with the dance instructor.

"Good morning your highness, I'm Eld Jinn. Is this your dance partner?" Eld asks.

Levi looks over to me then smirks with his arms crossed. "Yes of course." Levi answers.  _What?!_

"Good then, we'll start off slow, now... get into position." Eld instructs. Levi turned to me as I stood there. I take off my belt so it would be easier for both of us. When I look up I notice Levi seemed a bit nervous. He almost seemed unsure of himself, I walk up to him and take his right hand and place it around my waist, then I take his left hand into my right and stand there with him.

"Well done, now Levi you will lead Ms...?"

"(F/N)." I answer.

"Yes, you will lead Ms. (F/N)." Eld says. Eld showed Levi how to do the steps and turned on the record playing slow instrumental music. Slowly we started dancing to the music as Eld watch over us. We were doing quite well considering Levi didn't know exactly what he was doing. I look up to meet his gaze before he turned his head to the side trying his best to cover up his now flushed face. I was facing the window at the moment and could see a figure on the roof. I turn my attention to that and ignore Levi.

I stayed fixed on that figure watching as they pulled something from behind their back and aimed it at us. I let out a shocked gasp and quickly spin around so my back was facing the window now to shield Levi. The sound of glass shattering caused Eld to fall to the floor.

With my back facing the window I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I let out a painful yelp and push Levi away from the window. I turn to look out the window seeing the person gone from sight. "Dammit." I sigh. I flinch as the pain shoots through me again. I kneel to the ground as the pain becomes too much for me to handle.

Footsteps run over to me, I glance over seeing a worried Levi. "Eld go get the guards have the castle searched." Levi orders.

"Yes, sir." Eld answer as he runs out of the room.

Levi turned his back towards me still kneeling. "Get on my back." he orders. Confused I slowly make my way over and fall limply onto his back. He stands up while I wrap my arms around his neck from behind. I wrap my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall, I did my best not to move to avoid opening he injury more but it hurt like hell.

"Try not to choke me brat." Levi groans as he carried me piggyback style out of the room. Quickly Levi ran to the infirmary he let me down and ordered me to lay flat on my stomach. I do as told and wait while he goes to get a medic.

"She was shot in the back." Levi tells the medic as he returns to where I had been laying.

"I'll take it from here." the woman answers.

Levi sat in the chair he had brought with him as I turn my head to face him. "Thanks again." Levi says softly.

"It's my duty sir... but you're welcome." I say softly.

"For the rest of the day you are to rest, you hear me?" Levi asks.

I nod and let out a sigh. The woman untied the corset part allowing me to slip out of my shirt covering my breast as I look over at Levi with a beat red face. He kept his eyes locked to mine not showing any sign of embarrassment to seeing me like this. Once out of the shirt I lay back down on my stomach with my head turned to Levi again.

I hiss in pain as the medic pulls out the arrow. "She will need a few stitches." the medic informs Levi. Levi responds with a nod while keeping his eyes locked on mine. I then flinch feeling a slight pinch at my skin as the woman started to stitch up the gash.

"Be careful, do it more gently." Levi orders. He looked back down at my now confused and slightly shocked expression.

"Tch what brat?" he asks giving me a cold stare.

"N-nothing sir... I didn't get blood on you did I?" I ask. Slowly Levi takes off his coat finding no blood. He shook his head as I sighed in relief, I knew that I would probably have to use most of my allowance he was giving me to clean it if I did get blood on it. Once the woman had finished stitching she poured something cold on the wound, within seconds of it hitting my skin it turned into a burning sensation. I let out another hiss in pain.

Levi glared up at the woman. "I'm sorry sir but the alcohol will help keep it clean." the woman answers. Levi nods it off and shoos her away after she placed a large bandage on my back. I go and push myself I use one arm to cover my breast as I sit up.

"I'll have the maids fetch you a shirt." Levi says.

"Thank you sir." I answer as I bow my head.

"I will be back in a bit, I have some things to discuss with Kenny... if you should need anything the maids will be there to attend to your needs." Levi says in a calm tone. I nod and watch him turn his back to me, slowly he walked off not looking back once. I lay my head on the pillow trying to recall the events that happened minutes ago. I never did get a good look at the person who had attempted to shoot Levi.  _Could the person be the same one we saw back then in town?_  I was frustrated and confused, I wanted answers and to find the person responsible for all this.   


	13. His Lover

~Levi~

 

It was a couple days after Jean had left Pridoria soon he would make his way out of Aubern and into Drairia from what he informed me. I'm sure his first stop would be Krovia the capital of Drairia. It also had been a couple days since my guard step in and protected me from getting shot, which resulted in her getting shot instead.

I was currently standing in my room overlooking my outfit for the ball this evening. I was a little unsure if it was the right outfit.  _Maybe it's too much... maybe it's too little... tch I hate doing shit like this._  I let out an annoyed sigh as I loosen my cravat. I turn my head slightly to check the time seeing that I was already running late. "Dammit." I sigh. I lay my clothes out on the bed and head to the door.

I open it and look to my left finding (F/N) standing there keeping her eyes forward. It was her first day back and she was already hard at work with her guarding acting like that incident the other day never even happened. "Tch, let's go we have one more dance lesson before tonight's ball." I groan.

Quickly I march down the hall keeping my eyes forward. I knew she was following by the sound of her footsteps resonated from behind me. It was a quiet walk down to the training room, a little awkward I would have to say.  _Maybe I should say something... but what?_  I cock my head to the side and look back at her. "How is your wound?" I ask.

Her face slowly rose up as her eyes met mine. "It's doing fine, I checked it before taking over." she answers.

"Good, I expect you to guard me tonight at the ball." I inform. She nods before looking down again.  _She's rather quiet today..._ I started to second guess myself on having (F/N) guard me tonight...  _maybe instead she could just escort me and play as my significant other to keep the raving bachelorettes at bay._

I stop in front of the French doors and watch as (F/N) walks up in front. Swiftly she opens the doors allowing me to enter first. I make my way in finding Eld at the record player. When he turned he greeted us with a sincere smile. "Alright guys, get into the position and I'll start the music." Eld instructs.

I turn to (F/N) who stood right in front of me. Slowly with my right hand, I place it at the bottom of her back, then with my left hand, I take her right hand into mine. I felt unsure of myself.  _Do I look okay? Shit, I feel warm._  I clear my throat as I started to sway back and forth with (F/N). "Why are you all red sir?" she asks.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." I say in a cold tone. I watched as her eyes dart to the floor regretting that she had asked me that.

"I didn't mean to upset you sir... it won't happen again." she says.

_Shit, I fucked up._  I turn my head to the side frowning a bit regretting snapping at her. "I... I'm sorry I snapped at you." I apologize. It felt weird apologizing, I rarely apologized to anyone. I look over keeping my head to the side seeing (F/N) looking up in shock at my apology.

"You are forgiven sir." she says.

I felt more relieved now after hearing her say that. We continued to dance a while longer before Eld stopped us and praised us on how well he had gotten in just a couple days. Afterward we were dismissed, it only was about an hour long lesson and I was feeling a bit peckish. "Let's go to the greenhouse." I say as I walk beside (F/N). The girl nodded her head and followed me outside to the large greenhouse.

There we kept herbs, vegetables, and fruit. When we entered through the glass doors I handed (F/N) a small basket. This greenhouse was also open to the people who needed food but for today it was closed off. "Get anything you want and I'll pay for it." I tell her. She looked up at me surprised.

"Thank you sir." she says before bowing her head. She was quite obedient I'll give her that. We walked down the rows, I watched her grab mainly fruits.

"This will be our lunch just so you know brat." I inform her.

"Understood sir." she answers.

I watch as she continues to pick through the different plants. For once I wanted her to call me by my name, just to hear how it sounds coming from her if it had a nice ring to it. I clear my throat grabbing her attention. "I wish for you to call me Levi... when we're alone." I command.

"Yes, of course, sir- I mean Levi." she says before bowing. I felt the tips of my ears grow warm after hearing her say my name.  _Well, it sure has a nice ring to it when she says it._

Once she finished picking out her food we went to the woman at the table. I pulled out a bag of coins setting it on the table for the woman. The woman stood up and went over to the sink and washed the fruit before setting it in a more decorative basket. She handed the basket off to (F/N) and took the money. "Have a nice day." she says as she waves to us. I nod in response and start walking to the entrance.

I led (F/N) to the courtyard where we both sat on the bench together. Hesitantly she looked down at the fruit not sure if she should start eating. "You know I didn't just buy you those just so you can stare at them." I say as I cross my arms.

"I-I know... I was just wondering if you'd like some too." she says while averting her eyes away from me in embarrassment.

"Tch... only if you'll eat them too." I mutter.

I grab one of the pieces of fruit and bite into it. I looked forward as I chewed my food, I glance over finding (F/N) eating as well. She took a strawberry and held it to her lips slowly biting down, almost as if she were trying to tease me. I turn away and let out a small growl.  _Damn brat._

"L-levi." she stutters obviously still trying to get used to saying my name. I turn to look at her seeing her holding up a strawberry in front of me. She wanted me to eat it in front of her. I look back at her now beat red face, she looked almost determined to give it to me. I cross my arms and flash her a smirk.

"Why don't you feed me if you want me to eat it so badly." I tease. And here I thought her face couldn't get any redder. She cleared her throat and moved her hand in a little closer pushing the strawberry against my lips. Slowly I open my mouth and bite down on it.  _Payback for teasing me brat._  I felt her hands start to shake from being so nervous. I pull back after taking a good chunk of the strawberry.

She placed the strawberry on the napkin the basket provided for us and continued eating without a word or even looking at me.  _Did I go a little too far with teasing her?_  "I apologize... I didn't mean for my actions to make you uncomfortable." I say as I rise from my seat. I've apologized to her too many times to count. She looked up at me shocked once again that I had apologized.

"I-it's fine... did you get enough to eat?" she asks.  _No._ I respond with a nod, keeping my eyes locked on her's I could see the shades blue showing through her contacts.

"I'm going to go to my office for a bit, to finish up some paperwork... you have the rest of the day off... I don't want you getting injured before the ball." I tell her.

"Yes sir- I mean Levi." she corrects herself. I nod again before leaving her presence, I didn't really need her to guard me if I were just going to be in my office until the ball. I walked inside and up the stairs to the third floor. I walk to the end of the hall opening the door to my office. Quickly I walk over and sit in the chair.  _God, I'm such a freak... asking her to feed me? She probably thinks I'm weird now._  I slap my face feeling a wave of embarrassment go through me.

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

It was just an hour before the ball. I made my way up to my room quickly to freshen up. I step into my room and brush through my hair.  _This afternoon was strange... never did I ever think Levi would pull something like that and he pulled multiple things._  I let out a sigh and open my door finding a dressed up Levi standing there. "What the hell is this?" he asks pointing at my attire.

"What?" I ask looking down thinking there may be a stain for something.

"This is a ball, go back in and get into a dress, I'll send a maid in to help you." Levi orders.  _He wants me in a dress?_  I nod and go back in with a maid quickly following behind. She went into my closet and grabbed a dress I had never seen before. It was blue and white with a lot of detail on it.

I strip off my clothes and slip into the dress. The maid tightened the corset making it difficult to breathe.  _Oh, how I did not miss this._  I take in a sharp breath adjusting to the tightness of the dress. I then feel something get tied around my neck it was part of the dress. Once it was tied I turn to the maid who placed something on my head. With little time to check myself she was already doing my makeup. It wasn't much but enough to tell I was wearing makeup.

When she finished I turned to the long mirror taking in my new appearance. The dress was beautiful. I turn to look at my backside finding it a little revealing.

Finally, after about half an hour I was ready to go. I make my way out of the room being greeted once again by Levi. His eyes widened as he scans my new outfit, I felt uneasy by his intense stare.  _Do I look weird?_

 

~Levi~

 

_Interesting._  Quickly I take (F/N)'s arm and walk down to the ballroom with her not saying a word. I didn't know how to compliment her, my words alone wouldn't be enough to describe how beautiful she was.

I tug her along down the stairs carefully so she wouldn't trip assuming she was wearing heels. At the last step of the grand stairs, I lift her down unexpectedly before tugging her again to the ballroom. We stopped just before the doors when I took her hand in mine letting our fingers intertwine. "You will play as my lover understood?" I ask. She turned her head shocked.

"That's an order." I whisper.

"Yes sir." she whispers back.

We both walk into the ballroom as the doors opened for us. We both waved to the crowd of people who stared back at us. I glance over at (F/N) watching her wave as well. I bring her hand to my lips placing a soft kiss on them before continuing to press forward into the crowd of people.

First, we started off with a dance. It was just (F/N) and I while the guests watched, it was a tradition. We spun around the room as the fast-paced music played. "Was this your plan all along?" (F/N) asks quietly.

"No, of course not... I just need you to play as my lover so it'll keep any woman from bothering me." I say.

"I see, then I'll be sure to play my part well your highness." she whispers. Surprised by her willingness I spin her out then back in.

"That's if you can." I tease.

"Is that a challenge?" she asks flashing me a devilish smirk. I was almost intimidated by her, I've never seen this side of her.

"Why yes, it is." I say before spinning her out again. I pulled her in and start swaying, our foreheads pressed up against one another.

"I accept your challenge." she whispers. We danced once more until the end of the song. We both bowed and walked off into the crowd. We talked to some of the noblemen.

"This must be your fiance?" the man asks while shaking (F/N)'s hand.

"Just lover for now." I answer.

"I see, you got yourself a very beautiful girl." the man compliments. I wrap my arm around (F/N)'s waist in a protective manner while nodding and faking a slight smile.

(F/N) soon started to wander off on her own talking to any of the nobles she could find. She was so natural at being a princess, she greeted her guests with respect. Of course now since we've been with each other for nearly a month now and I've never seen her like this so open and happy. Then, thinking to myself I never really was the cause of her happiness, she rarely smiled around me. Thinking this made my heart ache.

I shake my head to rid of the thoughts.  _Just enjoy tonight._  I make my way over to (F/N) and play my part as her lover the best I can.

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

The ball had ended only moments ago. Levi and I were making our way to our rooms for the night. It was relatively quiet as we walked alongside one another down the hall on the third floor. My feet made a pitter-patter sound because I was barefoot due to sore feet from wearing heels all night. Levi offered to carry me up the stairs but I declined politely not wanting to tire him more.

I stop in front of my door and go to open it when and a hand grabbed my upper arm. I look back seeing a flustered Levi. "Yes?" I ask. Forcefully he pulled me into him, his head leaned against mine. His warm breath hit my ear sending chills down my spine.

"You were stunning tonight (F/N)." he compliments. Without saying anything he quickly steps away looking down at my now flushed face. He studied my face.  _Is he waiting for a response? What should I say? Should I compliment him as well?_

"I... I had a good time tonight... with you." I respond nervously.

I look up to meet the side of his cheek, his face was turned away looking as if he were trying to think of something. And then he glared, not at me but he was glaring. "I'm glad... sleep well." he says before releasing my arm harshly.  _Did I do something wrong? What did I say that could have upset him._

 

~Levi~

 

I storm off into my room. Those shitty thoughts of her not being happy here came into my head again ruining my mood.  _What am I doing? What am I feeling?_  "Tch you idiot, no one loves you... and no one ever will." I say to myself.

I laid there curled up on my bed feeling infuriated with myself mainly, but a little bit towards (F/N) for she was doing something to me that I never expected... it left me frustrated and confused. I didn't know how to feel or what even to feel. How was I to know if (F/N) was just messing with me... for all I know she could leave me at any moment just like... like my mother did. I close my eyes and remember back on that dreadful day.

 

~Memory~

 

_"Mama!" I call, I charge to the woman in a flowy white dress. She turned to me with a sad smile and tears pouring from her red puffy eyes. She knelt down holding me in her arms smiling down at me._

_"Mama? What's wrong?" I ask._

_"Nothing sweetie, these are simply happy tears." she answers._

_"Happy tears?" I ask, I was only seven not knowing what happy tears were at that point in time._

_"Yes darling, tears of happiness, sometimes you cry when you're overjoyed about something." she explains._

_"What are you happy about mama?" I ask._

_"So, many things my love that I have such a sweet son, and a wonderful home." she chokes up._

_"Will you cry more if I clean my room?" I ask._

_She laughs at my question as she pulls me into a hug. "Oh sweetie, you are a wonderful child... but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you." she sniffles._

_"But why?" I ask crossing my arms._

_"When the time is right you shall know, but for now I don't want you to worry, just be happy and love with all your heart alright darling? Promise me dear." she commands._

_"I promise mama." I answer, tears began to form, so many questions came through my mind. Would I ever see her again? Why was she leaving in the first place? Where these actually happy tears._

_She gave me a bright smile hugging me one last time. "I love you, darling, don't you ever forget that I will always love you."_

_"Will, I ever see you again?" I ask as tears started to fall from my eyes._

_"Sooner than you think darling." She finishes, her arms slowly slip away as I watch her walk away from me. All I could do was call out to her and watch her ignore my cries for her._

_As the years past I grew cold and bitter, at the age of 13 I received word that my mother had died due to illness, I grew angry, angry at her for never returning and so I broke my promise to her that I had made so long ago. How could I love someone if they just leave and never return? How could I love someone who's love was filled with lies that deceive me. All I ever believed about love was the pain._


	14. Past Fears

~(Y/N)~

 

It had been a week now since the ball making it a full month since arriving at Ackman Castle. Things were a bit weird between Levi and me since the night of the ball, it was all fine during the event but afterward left me puzzled. I did as he ordered and did my best to act like nothing happened but I always was brought back to it.

At this moment we were in the throne room, he sat in the throne while I stood beside him like any typical day lately since the king fell ill. Most days it was relatively uneventful so Levi would just stand around and chat getting to know one another. But today again it was quiet, I stared at the back of Levi's head hoping he would break the silence. "I can feel you staring brat." he says in a cold tone.

"S-sorry sir." I say as I dart my head up. The room was beginning to grow dark as the sun began to set. Levi let out a disappointed sigh.

"Come on, I have shit to do in my office." he groans.

Quietly I follow him to his office where he started working on paperwork. I could tell he was annoyed at the fact he sat around all day waiting for news to him it was boring. I too agreed and grew tired of standing but did my best as I stood guard beside his desk. I guess Levi had noticed my discomfort and snapped his fingers. I turn my head to him with a confused look.

"Sit, you've been standing all day." he orders.

"Thank you sir." I answer followed by bowing my head. I go and sit on the sofa next to his desk staring back at him. I watched as his eyes read over the paper before setting it down and began scribbling.

"Just so you know in a couple days we will travel to Drairia, there we will discuss the missing princess's whereabouts." Levi informs.

"U-understood sir... if I may... shouldn't you get rest then? It is a rather long journey." I question.

"Tch I will rest when I'm damn good and ready." he snaps before signing his name on a royal document.

"Of course, my apologies sir." I say followed by another bow of my head. I face forward keeping my mouth shut to avoid another nasty snap from him.

"Go, I have no use for you right now." Levi orders.

"But sir-

"Go!" he snaps. I tense up, this was the first time he's really ever yelled at me. I bow my head and quickly walk out of the room.  _Why is he acting this way?_  Slowly I make my way to my room and ready myself for bed.

 

~Levi~

 

_Nice going, you idiot._  I slam both fists onto the oak wood desk ashamed of my behavior towards (F/N).  _I need to be more composed._  I felt out of control like I didn't have a strong enough hold on my emotions. I let out a loud sigh as I stand from my seat causing it to slide far back away from the desk.

I loosen my cravat and run my fingers through my hair. I was beyond stressed, with the king ill I had to double my workload.  _Kenny better pull his shit together._  Slowly I walk to the door leading to the room. Opening the door I enter the room finding my windows open letting in a warm breeze.  _Sure is humid in here._

I walk over to my bed as I unbutton my shirt and changed into some sweatpants. I lay above my covers to stay cool as I lay on my side and slowly fall into a light slumber.

 

~Few Hours Later~

 

I woke up to a loud crashing sound. Groggily I open my eyes and sit up, the wind was blowing harder than before. Then, I was blinded by a flash of lightning. Fully awake and aware I panic, quickly I close all my windows and run out of my room.

I dash down to (F/N)'s door and swiftly open it. I walk in slowly looking to her bed finding the covers a mess and no one in it. I then turn on a table lamp and look around as thunder continued to roar outside. In a corner next to her closet there sat a frightened (F/N) curled up shaking in fear.

Her knees were folded up against her chest while her arms wrapped around them keeping them from coming loose. Quickly I go to her falling on my knees, she let out small sniffles from crying. Her breathing was uneven as well, having gone into a panic attack already.  _How long has the storm been going on for?_  I sit next to her and pull her into my arms instinctively not knowing any other way to keep her calm. I rocked us back and forth hoping this could help her stop crying and maybe calm down.

_"It hurts."_ She spoke in Seagarian. Confused I look down at her still not able to see her face.

"What hurts?" I ask. I remembered her telling me that sometimes it's like she's reliving the day.  _Does that mean she can feel the pain all over again?_ I hold her a little tighter hoping that by securing her in my warmth will calm her, eventually, it did. I hear (F/N) let out a little more relieved sigh.  _Is it helping?_  I continue to do so and watch over her.

Then, a brighter flash illuminated the room, we both waited for the thunder but it didn't come right after, instead, it was a loud unexpected clap of thunder almost causing me to jump. This sent (F/N) into a frenzy after jumping in my arms, she began to whimper again and a little louder this time.

She then clung to me like a lost child burying her face into my bare chest. She held my shirt out to hide her face from me. I slowly pat the back of her head softly feeling unsure as to what else I could do for her.  _I'm no help, I have no fucking clue to what it is I'm doing._

I sat there with her for a while longer as the storm began to calm down and the thunder started to grow quieter. I look down finding her peacefully asleep on my chest still holding tightly onto the shirt I had been wearing. Her face was disgustingly wet from her tears and probably snot. I cringe a bit at the thought of her bodily fluids lingering on my body.

I stand on my feet after lightly pushing her off. Quickly and carefully I slide my left hand under her legs then take my right hand and slide it under her upper back. Slowly I lift her into my arms carrying her over to her bed. I lean back letting her rest on my shoulder as I take a hand off her to open her covers a bit more.

Nicely I place her down on the satin sheets having her lay on her back. I then pull the wool blanket over her torso, before leaving I lean down on the bed with one hand supporting my weight. With my other hand, I lightly run my pointer finger along her face pulling any unwanted strands of hair off her face.

Again, I found her peaceful face angelic. I found a sense of comfort and relief watching her sleep but of course, that little voice in the back of my head kept calling me a creep. I sat there frowning to myself as the thought took over.  _I should really head back to my room._  I turn to get up from the bed when I heard whispering.

" _Levi."_ I hear (F/N) mutter repeatedly. Surprised I turned back at her finding her still asleep, she must have been dreaming.  _Interesting, the brat dreams about me now._

I let out a tch before turning away from her. I stand up and start quietly walking to her door. One last time I check back seeing her still sleeping thankfully. With that, I exited her room and headed back to my own for the rest of the night.

 

~The Next, Morning~

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Slowly I open my eyes seeing the sun pouring in from the windows. Panicked I sit up and look at the time.  _Shit, I'm really late!_  I rush out of my bed dashing over to my closet. I run into the bathroom taking a quick shower then slipped into my uniform.

Quickly I walk out of my room and run down the hallway. Not paying attention I run right into someone, but not just anyone. I fall to the floor landing right on my ass, I wince at the sudden pain and look up meeting a deadly glare from the one and only Prince Levi.  _Oh crap I'm dead._

"You're late shithead." he groans.

Quickly I stand on my feet and brush myself off followed by me bowing my head showing my respect. "My apologies sir... it won't happen again." I say.

"Better not." he says before walking past me. Quickly I follow behind the Prince not wanting to displease him more. I followed him down to the throne room once again to only stand there for part of the day.

The prince was very agitated that he had such a heavy workload. "...Sir... if it'll bring you ease... I can take some of your work for you and do it." I offer.

"No, I'm fine now shut up and do your job." he snaps.

This time I didn't bow, I've about had it with his attitude. The atmosphere was unpleasant and tense like it was hard to breathe. Levi must have noticed how stiff I had looked, he turned in his seat to face me as he scanned me. "Are you alright?" he asks now seeming concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me." I snap. I was becoming agitated by the way he had been speaking to me lately and was starting to act like him as well. It made me angry that he won't tell me what I did wrong to upset him, I wanted to fix things and offer my help but he's so damn stubborn.

"Tch, tell me what it is that is troubling you and I'll forget you snapped at me." he orders.

"Did I do something to you? After the ball? Did something I say upset you?" I interrogate.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asks giving me a deadly glare. I flash a similar glare back at him.

"Your attitude." I answer.

"What about it? This is my normal behavior." he snaps.

"No, it isn't." I answer.

"Tch you are so annoying." he groans.

"You are stubborn." I scoff. We now had our backs to each other not speaking a word.  _Why do I even care if he's rude to me? He's just a spoiled prince._  I stood there frowning with crossed arms.  _He's unbelievable... and here I thought he'd show a little more respect for me since I did save him on multiple occasions... or maybe's he's just that heartless to even think of me as a friend._

 

~Levi~

 

I sat in my chair with a frown crossing my arms against my chest.  _How dare that shitty little brat talk to me in that tone._  I let out a loud sigh. She did have a point I was acting rather childish towards her without a good reason. Why does it bother me if she's happy here or not? Feeling guilty now I turn my head slightly looking back at (F/N) who had her back to me.  _Maybe I should apologize... but again? What the hell is she doing to me? I need to control myself._  I let out a slightly guilty sigh and forcefully push myself out of my chair. I stood there before her completely unsure of what to say or how to start.  _What if I fuck it up and make her even angrier than she already is?_

"I-I'm sorry." I blurt out. She turned to me with a surprised expression as she uncrosses her arms.

"My behavior was childish and downright unacceptable... and for that I am sorry." I said bowing my head. I felt a wave of relief come over me.  _Does this make her feel better knowing I apologized for my actions?_  I look up to meet her purplish blue eyes staring up at mine.

"I'm sorry too... it was rude of me to snap at you." she apologizes as well.

There was a long awkward silence, I turn and head back to my desk. I go back to finishing my work and keeping quiet.  _What the hell is this girl doing to me?_ With that our afternoon was quiet as we both just acknowledged each other's presence. 


	15. The Drairian Prince

~(Y/N)~

 

It had been a couple days since Levi and I fought, now we were on the road slowly making our way to Drairia. I was following close behind the carriage Levi was currently riding in. Alongside me rode Sasha, she was ordered to come as an extra guard.

_"So, is there a reason you're hiding your identity, M'lady."_  Sasha asks in Seagarian.

_"To get out of an arranged marriage with an abusive man."_ I answer truthfully in a soft tone so the Prince couldn't hear me.

"What?!" Sasha said in a shocked tone loudly.

"Shh keep your voice down." I whisper.

"Sorry." she whispers again. I look forward seeing Levi glancing back before he faced forward.

The rest of the way Sasha and I talked quietly about my reason for hiding. I also did my best with keeping watch over the carriage as the forest grew thicker and darker. It was becoming nightfall and looked as if it were going to rain.

We went a little further before setting up camp. The maids set up Levi's tent which sat next to mine. There was a light pitter patter to the rain hitting the tent from outside. I was sitting on the ground with a book in my hand just about ready to sleep when the front of my tent opened up. I look up from my book seeing Levi standing there in his pajamas.

"Do you need something sir?" I ask.

 

~Levi~

 

_You._  Mentally I slap myself at that thought. I let out a small groan and avert my eyes. I was a little worried that a storm could develop within the hour. "I... I wanted to stay with you awhile... just in case... y-you know." I stutter.

"Oh... if that is what you wish." she says in a nervous tone.

Tense now I quickly make my way over next to her and sit beside her. She went back to her book as I sat there quietly growing more and more sleepy. (F/N) must have noticed, she turn out the light and put her book down. She turned to me and laid on her side. I did the same, I made sure I was face to face with her so I could see her eyes. "Levi... can I ask you something?" she asks softly.

"Anything." I answer.

"Why do you feel the need to come to me when there is a storm? Why even worry?" she asks.

"Because it sucks going through things like that alone." I answer truthfully.

"Oh... I see... may I ask a personal question?" she asks.

I nod as I move closer to her leaving little space between us. "The queen of this land... preferably your mother... what was she like?" she asks. I felt a tug at my heart as she asked the question I had dreaded to talk about.  _Do I give her a short cold-hearted answer or an honest answer?_

"My mother... she was a bright person... I only knew her since the age of seven, but she was always happy and wanted me to be happy...She was grateful for what she had even if she had nothing because she had me." I explain.

"What happened to her?" she asks more pushing for more information about myself.

"She left me and died when I was thirteen." I answer bluntly. Then, I felt her hand lay on top of mine almost in a sincere way to comfort me.

"I'm sorry." she whispers.

"Tch... it was a long time ago." I say as I turn to lay on my back.

"Still, she was your mother and she did love you." (F/N) argues.

"If she loved me then why did she leave me in the first place? And why didn't she write to me before she died?" I ask as I sit up looking back at (F/N) with a cold glare.

"She probably did it to protect you, and she may not have been able to, who knows what she must have been going through." (F/N) answers.

"Bull, she could have sent one in secret." I snap.

"Look I get it must hurt not being with your mother, but I'm sure there is a reasonable explainat-

"I'm not hurt, and I don't care... now go to sleep." I snap. I turn my back to her not wanting to continue this conversation any longer. I hear (F/N) let out a sad sigh and a little shuffling.  _Shit... there I go again being an asshole._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I laid on my side with my back to Levi.  _Why is he always hiding his real feelings? Does he really not care?_ I heard shuffling from behind me as I felt Levi's legs brush against mine from under the wool blanket.

I was suddenly wrapped with one arm and pulled back against his chest. At first, I didn't want to look up fearing he'd be staring down at me to apologize. Although he needed to apologize for his attitude I was afraid he would do something else.

Soon his arm traveled up until his hand was now in my hair moving it out of my face and behind my ear.  _Has he always done this when he stays with me?_  Quickly I turn on my back seeing him laying on his side with his right arm propped up supporting his head. Levi's other hand gently laid on my abdomen as he looked down straight into my eyes.

His expression was softer than usual. The thumb of his left hand started to lightly rub my side up and down sending a slight chill down my spine. I was glad it was dark out so he couldn't see my newly flushed face. I felt warm, incredibly warm, I didn't know how to feel about him looking at me the way he did.

Slowly he started to lean in on me. Instinctively his eyes began to close as he drew closer to my lips. Before he could dare kiss me I sit up bashing our heads together accidentally.  _I had to make him stop somehow._  "Ow what the hell brat." Levi hisses.

"Sorry... I thought I heard something." I lie.

"Tch, I'll go out and check-

"No I'll check, you stay." I order. I felt a rush of fear go through me as I ordered him to stay.

"Tch fine, but hurry up so we can sleep." he growls obviously upset I didn't go through with kissing him. I nod and exit the tent, a nice cool breeze hit my face allowing me to cool off.  _Why was he trying to kiss me? Is that his way of apologizing? What would have happened if I let him?_  I slap my face trying to stop myself before I thought of any perverted thoughts about him and I together alone.

I quickly circled the tent a couple times acting like I was keeping a lookout. When I was finished I enter the tent seeing Levi peacefully asleep. I lay down and face him seeing his sleeping expression calm and almost...cute. Again, I slap my cheek scolding myself for even thinking that I wasn't denying his looks but it was inappropriate. Me a guard to think such things, I'm sure if I wasn't hiding I wouldn't need to scold myself but as far as he knows him and I can't be together unless he truly loved me.

I turn and lay facing away from him and close my eyes tightly forcing myself to fall asleep. Eventually, I did fall into a deep slumber.

 

~Levi~

~Next, Morning~

 

I woke up feeling something tickling my face. I flinch a little as I wake up finding hair in my face. I move myself up a bit so the hair was out of my face and I got a clear view of what was going on. I look to find my guard wrapped around me with her face buried in my shirt happily sleeping.  _I wonder if she'll be nervous around me now since I almost kissed her. Why did she stop me? Does she not like me like that?_   _Do I like her like that?_

She moved a little before she opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her eyes widen after realizing what she had been doing. She pushed herself off me, her face now flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." she says, her voice was slightly shaky.

"It's alright, come on... let's go eat." I tell her. I crawl out of the tent then stand on my feet. I make my way over to the wooden picnic table watching as the food was set. I turn finding (F/N) walking out of the tent. I nod my head slightly telling her to join me. This would be the first time we've eaten food together in a while.

We both sit on the bench next to each other quietly eating our breakfast. While doing so I glance over watching her cutely chewing on her food. She looked up at me with a confused expression. She then placed her hand over her mouth. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing." I answer before turning forward to finish my food.  _I need to stop staring at her, let alone her mouth... it would make our lives uncomfortable if I kissed her anyway._  (F/N) noticed I had been frowning and placed her hand on my back.

"Sir are you alright?" she asks.

"I'm fine." I say looking back into her purplish blue eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in them, again I started to lean in, just as our lips were about to touch (F/N) turns her head and I jolt back. I let out an angry groan and turn away from her.  _That is the_   _second time she's avoided my kiss._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

_That was a close one._  Luckily Sasha came to my aid just when I needed her.  _That's the second time he's tried to kiss me. Could the Prince have feelings for me?_

With that breakfast ended and we got our campsite cleaned up. On the dirt road again we made our way through the forested area. As we walked through we saw more and more people passing through, preferably elvish people.

We made our way down the now cobblestone road, it was the main road leading to Grish Palace, where Prince Eren lived, he would take over for his father who went on trips with his wife as medics this gave Eren a chance to learn how to rule a country. So, far he was doing 'okay' from what I've noticed.

The carriage pulled up in front of the large staircase, there I look up finding the Prince Eren waiting, him, and I were good friends who visited as often as we could, I even considered marrying him at a point in my life. I hop off my horse along with Sasha and look up, Eren smiled down at me winking. He was the first person I told about my going into hiding since Eren hated Jean with a passion I knew I could trust him not to spill my secret.

I guess Levi must have noticed Eren winking at me for he shot a deadly glare up at Eren letting out a small growl. We all walk up the stairs being greeted by Eren. "Hello Prince Levi, I hope your trip was well." Eren greets, his eyes spent little time over me but I knew he was glad to see me too.

"It was all good except the damn bugs that like to bite." Levi complains.

"I see, I'll be sure to send you with some things to help keep that under control... but for now follow me as I show you to your rooms." he says motioning us to go forward. As we began to walk Eren tugged on my arm.

"I want to speak to you privately after my meeting with Levi." he whispers.

I nod slightly while keeping an eye on Levi, he glanced back with an almost hurt expression as if seeing me with Eren was unbearable for him. We both continue walking into the main room where there were two large grand stairs. Eren cut in front to lead the way, as we followed him Levi would occasionally look back making sure I was still with him. Sasha went off on her own with a servant to work in the kitchen.

Eren led us down a hall painted in blue and white. The wall being blue with white pillars supporting the ceiling. I look up at the tall ceilings seeing flags lined up on both sides with Eren's family crest printed on them. "And here Ms. (F/N) will be staying." Eren says bringing me back to reality. He pointed at the door before opening it for me. This was my room even before going into hiding, Eren had it personally done for me, he was like a brother to me.

"And Prince Levi, you will be staying next door." Eren finishes as he opens Levi's door.

"Lovely, now if we can get on with the meeting." Levi says, he was rushing, he didn't want me to be around Eren any longer than I had to. He almost seems as if he were  _jealous_  of Eren.

"Ah yes, right this way." Eren says quickening his pace along the marble floor. He led us down the blue and white carpet to his office. Eren opened the door allowing us to pass through first.

A small click and the door was shut. Eren walked around us to his desk. He stood behind his desk now motioning us to come and sit before him. Levi and I both sit next to each other awkwardly making no eye contact. "Now, what is it you wanted to discuss?" Eren asks.

"Princess (Y/N)... I have been told that you and her were very good friends and that she'd come here quite often... I would like to know if she's hiding here?" Levi asks.

"Well, aren't you direct... yes Princess (Y/N) and I are very good friends, but she's not here... it would almost be too easy for Jean then to come looking for her." Eren explains.

"Then, where the hell is she?" Levi asks in an annoyed tone.  _Why does he care where I am?_

Eren glanced over at me before looking back at Levi. "She is safe, I vowed not to give away her exact location, and I do not intend of breaking that vow to her... when the time comes she will return to her kingdom... once Jean breaks the engagement." Eren explains further.

"Shouldn't we at least know of her whereabouts? What if she were kidnapped and we didn't know? Or worse killed?" Levi asks.

"I can assure you she is completely safe, I doubt anyone would recognize her." Eren says again glancing over at me.

"So, she's in a disguise?" Levi asks.

"I can't say... just know that she is safe and will return when Jean breaks this engagement... if that is all I will conclude this meeting." Eren says.

Levi let out an annoyed 'tch' before standing up. I too stood up as well watching as he walked to the door. Levi looked back at me confused as to why I wasn't following. "Are you coming brat?" Levi asks.

"It's alright Levi, I asked to have a word with her, you go ahead she'll catch up with you later." Eren says.

Levi looked to Eren flashing him a threatening glare then turned to me giving me a hurt expression, as much as I wanted to reassure him I didn't have time to for he left before I could even say a word. I turn to Eren who walked around his desk now standing in front of me. "Let's take a walk (Y/N)." he whispers. I nod gently I walked to the door with him following close behind.

We made our way down the hall probably going to the courtyard to walk for a bit.

 

~Levi~

 

I was standing in my room by the door listening for their footsteps. Faint thumps resonated behind the door. Quietly I open it finding (F/N) and Eren walking together side by side.  _What is she to Eren? What is Eren to her? How do they know each other? Why do I care?_  I felt a pang at my heart seeing them together.

The sight alone was making me seeth with pure rage, I wanted to run out there and tell Eren to  _fuck off._  Luckily for his sake, I stayed composed quietly watching through the crack of my opened door.  _This brat has some explaining to do later._  As they turned the corner I shut my door.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Eren and I circled around the courtyard. "How are things? With Levi that is, he can be a bit of an ass to people." Eren says.

"He can be... but he's not all that bad... he's been quite nice to me since arriving at Ackman Castle... but hopefully it won't be much longer." I answer.

"I'm sure you heard that Jean came to see me a few days ago... looking for you... I made sure his visit was brief." Eren says.

"Yes I had heard... he was in Aubern before he came here... Levi and I overheard him talking to his duke about my punishment if he found me... Eren if he finds me... I fear that my death will follow shortly after being caught." I explain.

"What was the punishment?" Eren asks.

"A months worth of lashings." I answer.

"What?! That's barbaric!" Eren yells.

"Shhh." I softly say.

"Sorry... but I'm sure that even with a standard whip couldn't kill you, not that I want you to be lashed." Eren says.

"That's the thing... before I left one of my maids was talking about how he had purchased a whip called... the 'nine cattail whip' I've only seen them used on those who are about to be executed." I explain.

"Dear god, he's mad... what kind of person would even think about doing that... even if a person deserved it." Eren says.

"That's why I fear if he finds me I'm as good as dead... so no one must know of my position at Ackman Castle." I say.

"No need to worry I made a vow and will keep your identity secret." Eren says placing his hand over his heart.

"I just hope this all ends soon." I say.

"As do I but it's never easy." he answers.

I let out a soft sigh as we continued to walk in silence now. After a short while, Eren and I stopped, he placed his hands on my shoulder and gave me a sincere smile. "I will do everything I can to make sure he won't find you." Eren states.

 

~Levi~

 

I was being a total creep. I had followed (F/N) down to the courtyard with Eren. I didn't hear what they were talking about but I could guess they had some kind of relationship. I watched as Eren grabbed her shoulders. I wanted so badly to run up and take her away from him.  _Stop it, you idiot._  I mentally slap myself at the thought of wanting to take her away from Eren.

Slowly Eren started to lean in until his lips met her forehead.  _Oh, so you'll kiss that prince but not me?_  I start hitting my head on the stone pillar scolding myself for that thought. Obviously, she doesn't like me like that. I let out an annoyed groan as I storm back up to my bedroom.  _I can't watch this anymore without feeling sick...that damn brat is gonna get it._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I pull my head back from his lips, I give him a shy smile. "It was lovely seeing you again, but I should really get back to Levi... he doesn't like it when I take too long." I explain.

"Alright." Eren says as his hands drop from my shoulders. Quickly I walk past him.

"Oh and (F/N)!" Eren calls. I turn to the sound of my fake name coming from him.

"Be careful around Levi for me okay?" he asks.

I give him nod and smile before running back inside. I run through the palace and up one of the grand stairs. I quickly walk down the same hall we all were at a while ago. Nervously I stop in front of Levi's door, as I was about to knock the door opened. With that, I bowed then stood back up straight. "Tch, get in here." Levi snaps in an annoyed tone.

Quickly I enter his room watching as he locked the door behind him. He walked over and aggressively grabbed my forearm leading me over to a chair next to his desk. "Start talking, how do you know Eren?" Levi orders.

"He's a friend." I answer.

"... What did he want to discuss with you?" Levi asks.

"Nothing important just catching up." I answer.

"Tch... didn't look like you were just catching up." he groans.

"...Wait you were watching us?" I ask feeling a bit panicked that he had been watching us.  _What all did he hear? Did he hear any of it?_

"Do you really think I'd leave you unattended with another man? Are you really that stupid to think I won't keep an eye on you?" he asks flashing me an angry glare.

"Why? It's not like Eren was doing anything to me." I argue.

"Oh really? So, you two weren't locking lip?" Levi snaps.

"What? No of course not, he kissed my damn forehead." I snap.

"How is it I don't know these things about you?" he asks.

"Do you expect me to tell you every little thing about myself? Including the people in my life?" I ask now standing up.

"Yes because whether you like it or not you belong to me there for that means I have to know everything." Levi snaps.

"Maybe I don't want you to... because obviously, you think Eren and I have something more and you're jealous of him." I snap.

"Why would I be jealous of him?" Levi asks in a loudly.

"It's pretty obvious as to why." I answer.

"If you think I have feelings for you then you're a complete idiot for even thinking that... what you do with Eren isn't my concern... I was just keeping an eye out just in case he ended up being like Jean." Levi snaps.

"You are unbelievable... you can come join me for dinner when you calm down." I scoff, with that our argument was over and I stormed out of the room. I felt a sharp pang at my heart.  _'If you think I have feelings for you then you're a complete idiot'_. Those words played over in my head as I walked to my room without a word.  _Why do I care if he didn't have feelings for me? It would be wrong of me to even date him._

I hit my head against my door after entering.  _I need to stop thinking about him and worry about other things, like finding Levi's assassin and getting Jean to break off this damn engagement. Maybe dressing up for dinner will help me feel better._  It was nearly dinner time anyway.

I walk over to my closet finding some close that Eren had provided me for a couple of days we were to be here. There I found a dark blue velvet dress, it was flowy and simple. Without the maid's help, I slip into the dress trying the black strap at the back of my neck. I look in the mirror finding my back fairly exposed. It had longs sleeves on it as well not to mention it hang off my shoulders.

I nodded in approval and pulled up the skirt of my dress. I made my way down to the dining hall where I was greeted by Eren already sitting at the table. "You look lovely (F/N)." Eren compliments.

"Thank you, your highness." I say as I curtsy to him. I heard a familiar voice let out an annoyed 'tch' from behind me. Quickly I turn finding Levi glaring at the both of us clearly jealous. I went to go sit in my seat when Eren stopped me by saying:

"(F/N) why don't you come sit next to me, if you'll please." I look to him then back at Levi who glared up and Eren.

"As you wish sir." I answer followed by a bow. I slowly walk over to Eren and sit in the chair kitty-corner from his. We waited silently as the food got placed on the table. Levi sat across from me, he spared me only a moment's glance before turning to Eren.

"So you're friends with my guard... so she tells me." Levi speaks.

"Uh, yes... we've been friends for quite some time actually." Eren answers with a slightly nervous chuckle.

"And you have no feelings for her whatsoever?" Levi asks.

"Levi!" I snap at.

"It's alright (F/N)." Eren says before turning to Levi.

"No Levi, (F/N) is like a sister to me, I do not see her being anything romantic to me." Eren confirms.

Levi crossed his arms glaring over to me. For the rest of the dinner, we silently ate, I did, however, glance up at the boys here and there finding them not making any sort of eye contact with each other. I felt that I had lost some of Levi's trust because of this.  _Maybe I shouldn't have come with him... maybe I should have asked another guard to escort him to avoid this kind of thing._

After dinner, I returned to my chambers first leaving the boys to talk a while. I didn't want to be around Levi at that moment knowing him and I would just fight again. I closed the door to my room getting ready to undress. As I untied the strap around my neck the door opened. Quickly I turn and cover myself, there I find standing at my now closed door, the one, and only Levi. "Come here to yell at me some more?" I ask.

"No." he says.

"Then, what do you want? Are you finally convinced that Eren and I are just friends?" I ask.

"Don't use that tone with me." He snaps.

"Oh right, I'm breaking one of your rules... but you're breaking a rule as well." I tell him.

"Oh yeah and what rule is that-

"Having feelings for a servant." I interrupt.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm not in love with you for the last time." he growls.

"Then why do you care if Eren and I were to have something more than a friendship?" I ask.

"Because I can't look at you and not think about what Jean did you okay? You may say Eren is a good person but sometimes shit happens." Levi explains.

"You don't need to protect me... that's my job." I tell him.

"I know... but who else will guard me if you die?" he asks.

"I'm sure you have your replacement, my death would be meaningless to you anyway." I mutter.

"Are you fucking serious?" he snaps.

I kept quiet, I was only being honest with him since he wasn't being honest with me. "Do you honestly think I'm that heartless?" he asks.

I didn't say a word much less looked at him. "(F/N) look at me." he commands.

I turn to him locking my eyes on his, he almost looked as if he were hurt by my words. "Do you wish for me to release you?" he asks. The question alone threw me off track.  _Where did that come from?_

"Of course not, I vowed to protect you and I stand by my word." I say.

He stayed silent probably expecting me to say yes. "Why would you dare ask that?" I ask.

"Because... you seem unhappy with your decision so I thought... I'd ask you once more to see if you had a change in heart." he answers softly.

"Why would you care about my happiness?" I ask.

"Tch... do you really think I want to have a crabby ass guard watching me 24/7?" he asks.

"Well, no-

"Then, there is your answer... now go to sleep, we're leaving tomorrow morning." he says in a cold tone before exiting the room. I stood there still holding my dress together.  _Why is he acting this way? I don't want to believe it could actually be him... falling for me... he's confused... yes... he doesn't know what he's feeling so I mustn't get caught up in that._  With that, I changed and slipped into bed where I slept away the thought of Levi having feelings for someone like me.

 

~Levi~

 

_That shitty little brat... what is she doing to me? What am I doing anyway?_  As I entered my room I pull my shirt over my head. I was beyond frustrated yet relieved at the same time. Frustrated that this girl was getting to me and relieved because even now she chooses to stay with me when I can easily release her from our contract. I go and lay on my bed without getting under the covers.

I let out a long sigh after falling onto the bed.  _That girl is so stressful to be around sometimes._  I draped my arm on my face shielding my eyes as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

~Dreaming~

_I stood there barefoot in the water with (F/N) standing beside me. We looked out at the giant tree in the middle of the lake. The elves must have decorated the trees with some weird light orbs because it was nightfall and the tree was glowing. "Isn't it beautiful?" (F/N) asks._

_I turn to her looking at her as her eyes were locked with the tree. "Very." I mutter. She had convinced me to stay a while longer in Drairia hoping it would help me relax more. I couldn't take my eyes off of her not for even a moment, afraid I would miss something._

_Her eyes soon met mine, the light hit her eyes perfectly making them light up. I could still see the blue from behind the contacts she had worn. "Levi... I've been meaning to tell you something." she says, her face immediately turned a light shade of red._

_"What is it?" I ask._

_"... I know it's only been a month since... you know I started being your guard... and... not to mention we'd be breaking a rule... but I love you... Levi." she says._

_I stood there silently for a moment before placing both hands on her face. Her cheeks were warm. Slowly I start to move in keeping my eyes locked on hers until they began to close. I do the same as our lips brush against one another's softly._

_Our first kiss was soft and sweet but (F/N) pulled away for a moment to look up at me, her eyes were filled with nothing but love and lust as she leaned in faster capturing my lips in another kiss, but this time the kiss was more needy and passionate. I wrap my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me. I then lick her bottom lip hoping she'd grant me permission. Shyly she opened her mouth slightly letting my tongue dive straight into her mouth._

_Our tongues fought for dominance as they swirled around one another. Saliva was dripping from our mouths as we still fought for dominance. Eventually, she gave in letting me claim every bit mine. It almost seemed to be too much for her, she couldn't help but let out soft moans._

_It was getting too hot even being outside where it was cool. I was beginning to run out of oxygen but I couldn't back out, not yet. I continue to kiss her now slightly swollen lips more aggressively. I could tell that she was running out of air as well for she was starting to push me away._

_Within seconds the kiss ended as we stood there holding each other while catching our breaths. "W-why would you do that?" she sighs looking at me with a confused expression. I was utterly confused. She wiped the dripping saliva from her mouth._

_"Y-you love me." I answer._

_She shook her head giving me a cold glare. What the hell was happening. She then pushed me off and turned away from me. "Who could ever love you?" she says. Then everything started to fade into darkness. I was standing in nothing but silence and darkness, I couldn't see shit._

_"(F/N)!" I call. I called hoping for an answer but all I got was silence... dead silence._


	16. Unexplainable Feelings

~(Y/N)~

 

The thin walls of Grish Palace kept me from sleeping as I heard small grunts and groans resonate on the other side of the wall. The person on the other side of that wall was Levi. At first, I thought he was doing something I could only imagine waiting as it only got worse. I could hear my name.

I sat there blushing madly at the thought of what he could be doing that would make him say my name. I couldn't move let alone breathe but then I heard yelling thinking he had finally come to an end. But that was only part of what my mind was telling me, the other half told me he could be having a nightmare.

For a while, his whimpers and cries for help continued that's when I knew he couldn't possibly be doing such sinful things. Slowly I get out of bed as my nightgown falls just above my knees. Quickly I rush out of my room and head next door to Levi's. I was hesitant to walk in not knowing what he could possibly be doing.

I turn the knob slowly and open the door. I peek in finding it clear to walk in, slowly I step into the room. I walked up alongside the bed finding a sweaty Levi with tears coming from his tightly shut eyes. I lean down a bit and place my hands on his shoulders. I lightly shake his body to wake him. Eventually, he jolted up with a gasp, he was out of breath and a little startled. "W-what the hell are you doing in here?" he asks.

"Thin walls... so I heard you and wanted to check to see if you were alright." I answer.

He didn't say anything, he just grabbed the glass of water on his nightstand and took a large gulp. "I guess since you're alright I will leave." I say. I turn to walk away.

"Wait." he calls almost in a needy tone.

I turn to him watching as he wiped his tears away.  _Was his nightmare really that bad._  For this moment I let past quarrels go and walk over to his bed again. I get on at the foot of the bed and sit in front of him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"Not really." he says.

Silently I nod understanding why. I felt his hands lay on top of mine, I look up to meet his eyes, in them it almost looked as if he needed me to stay by his side. "Stay with me tonight?" he asks. His hands ran up the side of my arm lightly trying to pull me in next to him. Slowly I crawl over next to him pulling down the skirt of my nightgown. As I was doing so his hand laid on my hip as his thumb lightly rubbed my hip.

"Get some sleep." he whispers.

"Are you sure? I can stay up with you a while longer." I yawn.

"I'll go back to sleep in a bit." he whispers. I nod as I lay my head on the pillow, I felt his hand run through my hair lightly as I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

~The Next Morning~

I woke up to an empty bed. A little disappointed I frown and lift my head from the pillow. I find Levi sitting at the foot of the bed still shirtless. "Levi?" I call quietly.

He turned halfway looking back at me. "Morning brat." he greets.

"Did you get enough sleep?" I ask as I crawl over next to him. Again I pull the skirt of my nightgown down to avoid revealing anything. I sat on the edge of the bed with my legs crossed.

He slightly nodded his head as his fingers ran through his jet black hair. "Do you still not want to talk about it?" I ask.

"Not at the moment... besides... aren't you supposed to be mad at me or something?" he asks.

"What's the point in staying mad? It'll just make things difficult, besides it annoys you." I say.

"Tch no it doesn't." he denies.

"Yes it does... and then you feel the need to apologize when I'm the one at fault." I say I slap my hand down on his my fingers curled around holding it lightly. He looked up at me confused before turning away embarrassed by my actions. Quickly I swipe my hands away regretting my actions.

"I will go get ready... I'll meet you at the dining hall for breakfast." I inform Levi as I slip off the bed. I slowly walk to the door and just as I was about to open it, Levi's hand stopped it from opening. Quickly I turn to face him, his eyes weren't cold but intense.

"You will not speak a word of this got it brat?" he asks.

"Of course sir." I answer with a nod. His hand leaned off the door allowing me to quickly slip out. I quickly rush over to my room to change into my uniform, it's too bad I couldn't stay longer I really liked staying in Krovia. I pack my bags and set them outside my door for the servants to take.

Quickly I walk down to the dining hall finding both Eren and Levi already eating. "Took you long enough brat." Levi groans.

"Sorry sir, I had to pack." I answer.

He nods and pulls out my chair with one hand as he sat there chewing on his food. I sit in the chair and push myself in, quietly I begin to eat my food. He's always acting rude when we're around others, then he's a completely different person when we're alone... maybe he needs to act intimidating to others.

After eating Levi and I made our way outside. "It was lovely having you both here, I hope to see you all again soon." Eren bids. I climbed onto my worse watching as Levi got into the carriage. Eren came up to me on the horse, I almost wanted to stop him fearing it would upset Levi again.

"Stay safe, and write to me whenever you can okay?" he asks.

Quietly I nod giving him a slight smile. "Be safe princess." he whispers.

"Thank you, I'll try and visit again soon." I say.

I waved to Eren as the carriage took off. I kick the horse a little getting it to move forward. I followed close behind the carriage with Sasha by my side once again as we walked through the main street slowly making our way back to Aubern.

 

~Later That Evening~

 

After traveling for most of the day we set up camp just inside Aubern's border. I predicted we'd be at the castle tomorrow around lunchtime. I set up my tent next to the Prince's like before, after doing so I helped Sasha gather firewood placing it in the middle of our site. The prince was sitting on a large log watching us as we brought the stick in.

When we had enough sticks Sasha started the fire while I cleaned up and started helping cook our dinner. It was still a bit light out but the fire provided most of the light. Sasha placed a cauldron over the fire, she was planning on making a stew for tonight. I helped cut up the vegetables. Still, I felt as if I was being watched, I assumed it was Levi still watching me, to check I slightly turned my head seeing his eyes looking straight at me. Quickly I dart my head forward and continue helping. Once that was done Sasha took over from there placing all the things in the large pot.

I go and sit next to Levi, I cross my legs and prop my left arm on my knee. Laying my head on my palm I face away from Levi. I felt my heart beating fast, I was doing anything and everything to keep my attention off of him. I then heard shuffling to my left, I glance over seeing Levi even closer now. I uncross my legs and go to move away when he caught my hand pulling back over to him. "Do you resent me now?" he asks.

"What? No of course not." I say.  _Why am I so nervous, my heart won't stop pounding._  He released my hand and faced forward.

Eventually, Sasha brought us our bowl of stew and we all quietly ate our food. I was glad Sasha sat by my side, it helped keep Levi from doing anything unexpected for now at least.

After eating I quickly make my way to my tent to avoid having another conversation with Levi. Quickly I change into a tank top and shorts before Levi could barge in unexpectedly which he seemed to be doing a lot. I slip under my blanket with my book in my hand. Before I could even open my book the front of my tent opened. Dejavu. It was Levi, not surprising.

"It's not going to rain tonight Levi." I inform him. Slowly I started to curl up, I held my knees to my chest as I hold the book with one hand.

"I-I know." he stutters nervously.

 

~Levi~

 

I didn't know what I was doing in her tent, I mean I did want to sleep with her again but I didn't have a good reason for wanting to. Quickly I go and sit beside her just like before.  _I should really stop doing this._  Silently she opened her book and began reading while I sat there. Out of boredom, I lay on my back, she seemed tense.  _Am I making her nervous? How interesting._  A smirk formed on my lips as I sit back up.  _This is my chance._

Slowly I snake my arms around her waist making her flinch. "S-sir w-what are you doing?" she asks, her voice was shaky from being so nervous. I lay my head on her shoulder as she drops her book.

"What does it look like brat, I'm holding you." I say.

"...Why?" she asks.

"Why not?" I ask in a low growl displeased with her reaction.

"This is inappropriate sir." she informs.

"Tch, I can do whatever I want." I say before pushing her down.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

He pushed me down and straddled me. I went to sit up but he pinned my arms to the ground so I couldn't move. "L-levi." I stutter nervously.  _Why is he doing this? Could he actually like me?_ Slowly he started leaning in, I prepared myself for what was about to happen. But now, I wasn't so nervous, I didn't stop him. As his lips got closer to mine he suddenly turned and attached his mouth to my neck.

I bit my lip trying to hold in the moans. Levi noticed this and bit down on my neck a bit causing me to gasp and let out noises I didn't even know I could produce. He now kissed and sucked the sweet spot on my neck.

I was a mess, again I try to bite down on my lip to keep quiet but he would just lightly bite me. My hands clung to the back of his shirt, his hands ran up and down my body sending chills down my spine. It was hot... too hot I thought I'd pass out but I didn't, I kept my eyes slightly open.

_I have to make him stop._  Before I could push him off he sat up and smirked down at me content with his actions. Quickly I grab a small mirror finding a rather large hickey on my neck. Slowly I sat up, he sat in front of me for a moment with both his hands laying on my thighs.  _What was that all about?_

"Why did you do that?" I ask in a whiny tone.

"So people know that you belong to me." he answers.

"This is inappropriate Levi, do you know how much trouble we could get into for even doing this?" I scold.

"Tch, I don't know what the big deal is, it's just a hickey." he scoffs.  _So he doesn't have anything feels about this at all?_  I watched him get up flashing me a now displeased glare.  _Did he really think I would be pleased with his actions?_   _How am I going to hide this?_

I look up again finding Levi gone. Quickly I stand on my feet and sneak out of my tent.  _Maybe Sasha might have something._  Quietly I sneak over to Sasha's tent seeing her light still on. I open the tent and enter quietly. "Hey (F/N) what's up?" she asks.

"Do you have anything to hide this?" I ask revealing the large hickie.

"Oh my god, is that a hickey!?" she nearly yells.

"Shh keep your voice down." I scold.

"Sorry... but is it?" she asks.

Embarrassed I nod my head slightly. "Did Levi do that to you?" she asks. I started to feel really warm as I turn my head slightly, I was embarrassed to even answer. Slowly I nod as I cross my arms.

"Anyway, do you have something? Like a scarf or makeup?" I ask.

"I do have a scarf." she answers.

"Can I borrow it for a while?" I ask.

"Sure... and do you want to talk about...?" she stops as she starts pointing at the hickey.

I shook my head and turned away after she threw me the scarf. I walk out of the tent and head back to mine. I was confused, confused as to why he did what he did if he had no feeling behind it like he said, why he's hiding his emotions the way he does. As I was now standing in front of my tent I look over to Levi's which wasn't too far from mine, the light was out and quiet.

I decide not to go into the tent, instead, I walk over and sit on the log I once sat on with Levi at dinner time. I watched as the fire waved back and forth with a light crackling sound, I couldn't go to sleep, not now. I sat there in front of the fire trying to process everything that has happened.

 

~Levi~

 

Quietly I peek my head out from my tent seeing (F/N) sitting there on the log in front of the fire by herself.  _I guess I confused her... maybe even made her uncomfortable._  I didn't know what I was feeling when I did that, and I didn't even kiss her! I was so focused on leaving my mark that I didn't kiss her when she was right there.

I let out a frustrated sigh fall back onto the ground.  _Do I actually like her? Is this what love feels like?_   _I'm a fucking idiot._  I turn on my side and close my eyes ready to go to sleep.

 

~Next Morning~

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up on something hard and prickly. I open my eyes slightly to a bright light blinding me. Slowly I sit up and find I was still on the log, I had fallen asleep here last night. Quickly I run back to my tent and change into my uniform and add the scarf to cover the marks Levi had left.

I walk out of the tent nearly running into Levi.  _Jeez, not even a moment without him._  "Morning brat." he says before sipping his tea. Quickly I bow greeting him, I couldn't produce words at the moment.

I stand up straight and walk over to my horse, I wasn't hungry so declined those who offered me food. I tended to my horse giving him the attention he needed before saddling him up. I go and take down my tent packing it tightly in the bag connected to the saddle on my horse.

As I was doing so I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to find Sasha standing behind me. "Yes?" I ask.

She handed me a loaf of bread. "Oh no, I'm fine." I say trying to hand it back to her.

"You need to eat... Levi told me to give it to you... he said if you don't eat it I'll have to shove it down your throat." she whispers at the end. I look past her seeing Levi watching us. Not wanting to upset him I eat the loaf of bread. I watched as a slight smile formed on his lips which made my face heat up almost instantly.  _I've never seen him smile like that... he looks so... so... handsome._  His smile soon vanished probably because he noticed that I saw it. He turned his face away and walked over to the carriage.

I eat about half of the loaf then give the rest to the horse before getting on him. Lightly I kick my horse's sides causing him to move forward slowly. I follow behind the carriage that was now moving. I loved having long trips like this that involved camping out in the forest. I would have done more as a child but around the forests in Estra bandits roamed and cause trouble for travelers.

I noticed it was unusually quiet as we walked through the woods. It was a cloudy morning but didn't look as if it were to rain, but there was no birds chirping or anything really. I felt uneasy in this silence.  _Where have they all gone?_  Then out of nowhere, I heard a gunshot.

Not a moment later did my horse let out a loud neigh before bucking me off. I fall to the ground hard on my back. With the corset on I found it hard to breathe as I laid there gasping for air. "Stop the carriage!" I hear Levi snap.

I look to find my horse laying on the ground. I heard footsteps running to me still holding my stomach gasping for hair. "Sasha get that corset off of her." Levi orders.

"Right away sir." she answers as she begins to untie the laces. Levi lifted me up into his arms holding me against him as Sasha went to the back to untie the rest of the laces. Within seconds I could finally breathe again and sat there catching my breath in Levi's arms.

"Get... back to the... carriage." I tell him still catching my breath. Levi looked at me confused as I slowly stood up. Quickly he made his way back to the carriage and waited. I scan the premises finding no one around, I was about to go and tend to my horse when a man charged out of the brush in front of me. Quickly I pull out my bow and arrow, I pull back on the thin string with my arrow placed ready to fire.

I aim the arrow then fire hitting the man in the shoulder. He fell to the ground yelping in pain. Then another man came out of the forest followed by another much smaller man. Quickly I shoot both before they could step any closer. Standing there I look around making sure there was no one else.  _That was close._  Once I found it safe I run over to my now dead horse.  _Dammit._

There was no time to bid my horse farewell, I had to get the things off of him and push him off the road. I set my things in the back of the carriage along with Levi's things. "Come on brat, we don't have all day." he says while opening the door to the carriage.

I step into the carriage and sit across from him. It was silent as he reached over to close the door. Levi looked over to me and scanned me up and down. His eyes locked onto something on my leg causing me to look down. "You're bleeding." he says.

Slowly I lean forward in an attempt to see the wound. I honestly didn't feel anything. There I found my leather pants rip and a cut engraved on my skin. "Oh." I say calmly.

"Oh?" Levi asks almost in a confused tone.

"It's fine, nothing more than a scratch." I tell him.

He let out a tch then turned his head away from me. I went to fix my scarf, my neck did hurt a bit from the hickey. From the corner of my eye, I could see Levi smirking. I wanted to ask him so many things but his answers would only be lies then.

The ride back to Ackman Castle was silent and downright awkward, we barely spoke only sparing each other glances before turning away to look out the windows. It was so quiet I thought he'd hear the sound of my heart pounding inside my chest. Being around him now.. It's so difficult, having to watch my words and actions fearing I'd piss him off too easily.

Once we reached the castle I followed Levi inside where we were met with a worried maid. "Levi come quickly, it's Kenny." the maid pleads. Now standing beside Levi I watched his expression turn dark and a little bit mortified.  _Is Kenny dead?_


	17. The Only Way

~(Y/N)~

 

 _Death._  Death is never easy, for the living they have to mourn over loved ones whom will no longer roam this earth. Some say it's like falling asleep, and where you go after that is beyond what the human mind can imagine.

Like Levi, I had seen plenty of death, even my own parent's deaths. I watched as his face grew dark and almost mortified, how I hoped Kenny was still alive. "Lead the way." Levi orders quietly.  _That's not good._  He's quiet which is never a good sign.

Quietly we followed the maid up the grand stairs to the second floor, the very last door was the king's chambers. I had never been here so it all looked new to me. I stare up at the gold french doors with lions and roses carved into the gold.

The maid opened the door walking in before us. Levi and I slowly walked in finding Kenny in a ghastly state. He laid there looking weak and very pale. His eyes barely open, he let out a few coughs before the maid helped him sit up. Slowly he drank his water after taking some medicine the maid had given him. When he caught sight of Levi he held out his hand to Levi.

Levi being his usual self, declined the king's hand and stood there with a stoic expression. I heard another set of footsteps enter the room. Levi and I both turn our heads finding my duchess Petra with a bowl of water and a cloth. "Lady Petra, what are you doing here?" Levi asks.

"Helping Kenny." she answers.

Levi nodded slowly as he turned his attention back to Kenny who went into another coughing fit. "L-Levi... you'll have to go to the monthly meeting this month." Kenny informs.

The monthly meeting was a meeting in the continent's capital Zesmeira. There in the capital city of Vithia, we would go to Smith Keep to discuss news in the five other countries with the king of all countries King Erwin Smith. A respected war hero who was loved by everyone except the Kustians. Princess's and Prince's were able to attend as well to learn about what the meetings were for.

Levi let out a 'tch' and nodded silently. "Your highness... I'm afraid Kenny is dying, he can't keep much food down... he may only have a few days left to live...his fever won't go down and I've been told he has massive muscle aches." Petra informs him.

"Great... isn't there medicine for this crap?" Levi asks clearly upset with the results.

"The only thing I can think of is Vitraxime... but you can only find that in Kustea." Petra answers.

"This is fucking great." Levi sighs in frustration. Not only did we just get home but the thing we needed for the king to get better was all the way in Kustea, the place I so desperately wanted to avoid.

"I'll go... if I get there quickly then I should be back within a couple days." I offer.

"No, you will stay here." Levi snaps.

"No, I'm going." I fight back.

"Tch, you're not going, I will go and get this shit... get my horse ready." Levi orders another servant.

He rushed out of the room as I followed behind him. "Who is going to protect you while you are on the road? Besides, I think it'll be safer if you rested for the night then leave in the morning." I argue.

"Kenny doesn't have much time... besides I don't want Jean getting his hands on you." Levi snaps.

"He won't, not if I'm by your side." I call now standing watching him walk a little further. My words made him stop in his tracks. He turned to me a little shocked.  _Is he reconsidering it?_  He let out a sigh before turning to me completely.

"Fine, but you will not leave my sight you hear me?" he asks.

I nod my head vigorously. His hand placed with the scarf around my neck, a slight smirk played at his lips already knowing what this hid. He cleared his throat and grabbed my wrist.

He tugged me along bringing me up to the third floor. He pulled me into his office, I stood next to his desk as he went and sat in his chair. I stood there looking out the window, it had been pretty quiet not very many people coming after Levi, which was both a relief and a bit nerve wrecking. As the day went on the sky started to grow dark as storm clouds moved in.

I could see lightning off in the distance causing my heart to beat fast. I breathe in a sharp breath watching as it got closer. I had to warn Levi. "L-levi." I stutter.

"What is it?" Levi asks. I heard him turn in his chair, he stood up and came to my side. He also looked out the window. Shyly I look up at him with his eyes a bit widened.

 

~Levi~

 

I felt my heart sink at the sight of a storm rolling in. There was a thud, I look down finding (F/N) curled up on the floor. I kneel before her and watched as she began to crawl away probably trying to find a corner to cram herself into. I pull on her arm bringing her back towards me.

Next, thing I knew she was gasping for air, and she wasn't wearing a corset. This was new.  _What do I do? How do I get her to breathe normally again?_  I grab her shoulders. "(F/N), look at me okay?" I say calmly.

She did as told and looked straight into my eyes. Nothing but fear in them. "Breathe." I say while rubbing her shoulders. She took in deep breaths and exhaled slowly. She couldn't stop shaking and it was only getting worse as the storm drew closer.

Within minutes loud crashes of thunder roared over us sending her into my arms hiding her face. I then heard something strange almost like something was being scratched. I push (F/N) off me finding her scratching herself. "(F/N) stop." I order.

Tears poured from her eyes as she continued. I did what I had to do and pinned her down on the floor. "(F/N) stop!" I yell. She hiccupped as she continued to cry now looking up at me sadly. My hands travel from her wrist to her hands letting our fingers intertwine as I still kept her pinned. She held my hands back, I had an idea that may help. I release her hands and pick her up.

At first, she flailed at the sudden action. I look out the window still seeing the storm going strong outside. I walk over into my room shutting the door to my office closed. I place her on the bed with me and flip the covers over us. It was pitch black but I felt her arms around my waist as she clung to me.

She soon calmed down but still jumped when thunder clapped above us.  _Maybe I need to start doing this with her. But why did she start scratching herself?_

Within an hour or so the storm passed, I lift the blanket off us finding the sun out. (F/N) jumped out of the bed and sprinted out of my room. Worried for her I jump out of bed as well running after her. She stood there in the halls opening the glass doors leading to the balcony.

Quickly I catch up to her and watch her walk out onto the balcony, the smell of rain was fresh in the air with a cool breeze sweeping through. I watched her eyes look up at the sky, I do the same looking at what she saw. It was a rainbow.  _Tch figures, she wanted to see the damn rainbow._  I then felt something tug at the back of my sleeve. I look down seeing (F/N) tightly holding the sleeve of my shirt. "You alright now?" I ask just to be sure.

Her eyes looked up at mine, the light hitting them just right. And for the first time, she smiled. It was a genuine smile, this image was to be engraved in my mind forever now. "Y-yes, much better." she says with a slight giggle in her tone.

My heart felt as if it were going to explode, who knew just a simple smile could make my legs weak, I felt as if I were going under her spell. My face felt incredibly warm, my eyes studied every detail over her face over and over again so the image of her beautiful smile would be forever in my mind.

We both turned forward and watched as the rainbow began to disappear. (F/N) and I walked back inside for the evening, we both decided to grab dinner.

After eating (F/N) grabbed both my hands. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"I don't know, I just want to go out for a bit." she says.

Without arguing I follow her quietly letting her lead me. She stopped in the courtyard and released my hands. She sat on the ground then patted on the ground motioning me to sit next to her. Hesitant I slowly sit with my legs criss-cross. She fell to the ground now laying on her back looking up at the night sky. I moved next to her letting my legs now stretch out.

I lean over looking down at her face. Again, she flashed me a smile.  _Why is she so happy? Am I making her happy? But how?_  Slowly I pull the scarf from her neck revealing the large bruise I had left on her. I did feel guilty for doing it without her full permission.

Slowly my fingers ran along the bruise, I felt her flinch from getting a chill.  _Has she always trembled at my touch?_  "I would like to apologize." I say.

"What for?" she asks.

"... I should have asked to give you that hickey... I realize now that it was inappropriate of me to do that to you..." I say averting my gaze away. She sat up and looked at me still smiling, seeming pleased with my apology.

"I forgive you." she says.  _God damn you (F/N)... making me feel this way._  My heart was pounding, I wanted so badly to kiss her but the little damn voice came into my head again sending me back. I move away from her facing forward now.

"I'm glad... we better get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." I say in an emotionless tone. I stand on my feet and start walking away from her without waiting. As I was walking I heard footsteps running towards me.

I glance behind finding (F/N) following behind, and her smile completely vanished.  _Dammit... I'm such an idiot! No one will ever love me... not even her._


	18. A Near Death Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, here is a warning, this chapter does involve attempted rape and choking if you are squeamish or easily triggered by this kind of stuff I advise you to not read this chapter.

~(Y/N)~

 

There I was laying on my back with hands around my neck tightly. I squirmed from under my attacker's hold gasping for air but they weren't releasing. I knew exactly who was doing this to me, and believed they weren't going to stop because they finally knew. I told them my secret, the secret I dreaded to tell anyone in fear something like this would happen, but of course, with the truth spilling out I also told a lie hoping it would keep them from doing this. I was so wrong.

"Let go." I choke up.

This only made their grip tighter as he brought his face closer to mine. "Go to hell bitch." the man growled.

But everything was fine before I told the truth. I had come here for one reason and one reason alone.

 

~Earlier That Day~

 

Levi and I made it to Kustea, the land filled with nothing but sand and criminals for the most part. Hoping to avoid the prince, we weren't so lucky. Prince Jean made it so no medicine couldn't be sold without his immediate permission. Levi and I were both annoyed that we had come all that way for one simple thing only for it to become more complicated.

"So you want Vitraxime... what is it you need it for may I ask?" Jean asks giving us a devilish smirk, his head rested on his hand as he sat there in the throne chair. He was enjoying this to the fullest.

"Tch... Kenny is ill and needs the medicine and you're the only one who has it." Levi groans.

"Ah, I see... I'll give it to you... but it'll cost you." Jean says now playing with his ring.

"What do you want?" he asks.

Jean looked over to me, which made my heart pound, but before Jean could say Levi stepped in front of me. "Anything that has to do with my guard is off limits... find someone else to fulfill your pleasures." Levi defends.

Jean gave Levi a displeased glare before laughing it off. "Fine... then you will pay me five hundred dollars and stay the night here." Jean announces.

"Tch fine." Levi says as he opens the small box containing at least a few million. He pulled the money out and handed it to Jean's servant who brought it up to him. The servant brought down a small box of the medicine after sifting through some of the boxes.

"I'll have my servants show you to your rooms." Jean says after shooing us away. Levi and I both follow the servant to the second floor. Again Levi and I were next door to one another which gave me some relief.

Before entering the room Levi caught my arm. I look up to him finding worry in his eyes. "Tonight you'll stay with me got it?" he asks.

"Yes, sir." I answer. I had expected this for he wanted me to be safe and away from Jean at all cost, it was the biggest reason why he didn't want me to come with him. I believe this was the first time I could sense his fear.

He still hadn't let go of my arm, he seemed to be searching for words to say but was lost. "I'll be fine Levi... it's one night, you have nothing to fear." I say trying to reassure him.

 

~Levi~

 

I look down at her, she was trying to reassure me and it wasn't working. For the first time in a long time, I was actually scared for someone. My other hand traveled up to her scarf still hiding the mark I left.

I nod in response before letting go of her arm. Oh how I regret letting go, she slipped into her room closing the door before I could say anything.  _We'll be fine._  I let out a long sigh as I too enter my room.  _I need to calm down, everything will be just fine._  Then I had an idea. I walk back out of my room and into (F/N)'s.

She stood there looking out the window, she must be getting bored. "Let's go into town." I announce. She looked over to me a little surprised but nodded. We then walked out of her bedroom and down the hall.

We took the horses from the carriage and used them to ride into town. Once in town, we both got off and led our horses from there so we could look at the shops and buy things. I found myself in front of a jewelry shop looking at rings.  _Maybe if I have (F/N) play as my lover again then Jean won't bother her._  "Sir, whatcha doing?" she asks. I flinch startled by her.

My face felt warm and it wasn't from how hot it was. "I... Well... I need you to play my lover again... so I wanted to buy a ring... to make it more believable." I answer shyly looking down at the ground.  _Damn this is embarrassing, she's totally gonna say no._

"Okay." she answers bluntly. I raise my head shocked, she gave me a slight smile and started looking as well. I look back down at the rings feeling less embarrassed. Then she pointed to one, it was perfect.

"You sure?" I ask just to double check. She smiled and nodded at me sure of her answer.

I tell the man which ring and pull out the money. Handing him the cash he handed me the box. I didn't want to do this here where I could easily be recognized so I led my horse and (F/N) away from the crowd. We were a little ways outside of the city by a small oasis, I then open the box turning to her. I pull the ring from the box and grab her left hand. My hands started to shake a bit from being so nervous.  _Fool quit being so damn nervous, it's just a ring._

The ring slowly slipped on fitting her perfectly. Quickly I release her hand letting her look at it. "It's perfect." she says. I give her a slight nod before walking past her.

We ended up walking around for most of the afternoon silently looking around.  _This place is a_ _shithole_ _._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After the sun began to set Levi and I made our way back to the Stein Palace. To be honest I was nervous having to go back. As we entered we were forced to go to the dining hall without even being able to change. I follow Levi feeling my heart begin to race from being so nervous.

As we entered the room there we found Marco and Jean sitting already. "Oh wonderful our guest finally made it!" Jean says in a bright tone. He stood from his seat making his way to the two of us. He placed his hand on Levi's back then my own pushing us towards the seats.

Silently I began eating my food while Marco and Jean talked amongst each other. Then he looked at me, that's when things began to go downhill. "Say, (F/N) you said you're from Eppatta correct?" he asks.

Levi looked down at me. "Y-yes sir." I answer.

"So then you're one of the survivors from the attack then?" Jean asks. I tense up at his question. From the corner of my eye I could see Levi glaring.

"Y-yes... that is true."

"How is it there now? Is it still a mess?" Jean asks, clearing he was trying to provoke us.

"... No sir... if anything it's fully functional again." I answer.

"Tsk... that's too bad-

"What the hell is that supposed to mean horse-face?" Levi snaps.

"Oh please Levi, her people were nothing but filthy peasants." Jean insults. I kept quiet as Levi and Jean both started to argue. To stop Levi I grabbed his hand, this caused him to go quiet and stare at me in concern.

"What is it?" he asks quietly.

"I would like to be excused." I announce.

Jean stood from his seat making his way over. Out of fear I push myself out of my seat slowly backing away from him. "Now just hold on a minute." Jean says as he reaches for me. Levi cut in blocking Jean from me.

"Stay away from her." Levi growls. Jean glared down at Levi before scoffing.

"Fine, both of you are excused." Jean says shooing us away again. Quickly I turn and quickly walk out of the dining hall.

"(F/N) wait!" I hear Levi call. I lean against the wall as I took a deep breath. Levi came and stood to my side with his hand now laying on my back.

Before Levi could say more a guard interrupted us. "What is it?" Levi asks.

"I have been ordered to escort and guard (F/N) to her room." the man says.

"Tch, no." Levi growls talking me into his arms.

"It's the prince's orders sir." the man answers.

"Levi, it's okay." I whisper.

Levi hesitantly releases me allowing me to follow the guard up to my room. I walked up to the second floor and entered my room watching as the guard stood next to my door.  _What is going on?_

I close the door then lock it preventing Jean from entering throughout the night. Quickly I change into a nightgown and slip into my bed ready to forget about today.

 

~Levi~

 

I paced back and forth in my room.  _We need to leave, I don't give a shit what Jean says._  I look at the clock hanging on the wall seeing it was nearly midnight now and (F/N) would already be fast asleep.

I sit on my bed not wanting to fall asleep. But I was so tired, my eyes slowly started to close as I drifted into a light slumber.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

As I was sleeping I felt something like a hand creep under my blanket grabbing my thigh. I move around hoping it was nothing. As I kept moving the hand gripped tighter but kept traveling up until they reached my panties.

"Stop." I groan, I try to pry the hand off still with my eyes closed. But the hand continued pulling my panties off until they were gone from my body. My eyes shot open as I went and covered nether region. With the little light provided by the windows, I see Jean crawling onto my bed with my panties in his hand.

"T-this is highly inappropriate." I scold trying to move back. He unbuttoned his pants slipping them down to his feet but kept his shirt and boxers on.

"No one has to know... I just want to have a little fun." Jean says in a low tone. His eyes were filled with nothing but lust. Forcefully he grabbed both my hands and pinned me down.

My heart was pounding so loudly. "No stop!" I scream.

"Scream all you want no one will come for you." Jean growls. He then held both my hands down with one hand while his other hand lined up his member at my entrance. I close my legs and kick him off of me. This caused him to fall off the bed with a loud thud.

"You little bitch!" he snaps jumping back onto the bed, he slapped me and pulled my hair before resuming his former position.

"You're gonna regret that." he growls.

"Wait!" I call before he could enter.

"What?" he snaps clearly impatient.

"You wouldn't want to do this to a princess... you'll be impeached for rape and exiled." I confess.

"Princess.... Wait... (Y/N)!?" he yells.

"That's right, I ran away and I'm getting married to Levi." I snap. He started to fall back.  _I just need to keep lying._

When I thought I was winning I was soon proved wrong. Jean charged to me grabbing hold of my neck. "Do you realize you could be put to death for infidelity ?" he asks. I gasp for air as he started choking me. My arms flailed around trying to get him to stop.

"They would overlook that once they know that you are an abusive man." I croak.

"I'll make sure your dead before that happens." he growls tightening his grip.

"Let go." I choke up as I go to push his face up. Everything was going hazy, I was growing weak not being able to fight any longer.

"Go to hell bitch." Jean growls.

Before passing out I saw the door fly open the person who had come to my rescue was nothing more than a blur as everything faded into darkness.

 

~Levi~

 

I had heard screaming bringing me out of my slumber. I wait another moment and hear a loud thud.  _(F/N)!_  I dash out of my room and run to her door. I go to open it finding it was locked. I bang on the door opening (F/N) was able to get to it.

I had no choice but to run into the door to break it down. It took a couple tries but eventually, the door flew open. I stood there in the doorway seeing an unconscious (F/N) and Jean on top of her. Rage took over as I marched over, pulling him by the hair I threw him off of the bed.

I knelt down before him and started punching his face over and over. "What the hell did you do?!" I yell.

With one last punch, he passed out. I stood up and rushed over to (F/N). There was massive bruising around her neck from Jean choking her. I too find beside her were her panties.  _Did Jean... oh god._  Cringing at the thought I felt my heart hurt failing to keep her safe.  _No stop, first get her out of here then worry about what happened._

Quickly I pick her up and carry her in a bridal style out of her room. I go back into mine and lay her on my bed for the moment. Running back into her room I grab her things and bring them into my room. I pack my things including the medicine and place both mine and her bag on my back. I go and pick (F/N) up again running out of the room with her in my arms.

I didn't have time to ready the carriage so I ready my horse placing (F/N) on first then hopping on after. I kick the horse's sides harshly causing it to dash forward out of the stables.

I didn't stop until we were out of Kustea. When I finally reached a small village in Estra it was nearly morning and I was dead tired. I had come across a small motel, there I could write to Kenny and rest a bit. I check out a room and place my horse in the stables the motel provided.

I carry (F/N) and the few bags we had to our room. Unlocking the door I enter the dark room with only one bed. I let out a relieved sigh as I place (F/N) on the bed. I check her neck once more finding the bruising much worse. I knew she was still alive from her chest rising and falling with each breath she took.

I pulled a chair up to the bed, I didn't care if I was tired I kept watch over her waiting patiently for her to wake up. The thought of Jean actually... raping (F/N) flooded my thoughts which made me feel guilty.  _Please be okay._    


	19. A Show of Affections

~Levi~

 

I entered Ackman Castle calling for my servants. One by one a few women came. "Take (F/N) to the infirmary and make sure she's well-taken care off, she hasn't woken up, yet I'll explain shortly." I inform.

"Right away your highness." the woman says taking (F/N) from my arms. Quickly I march to Kenny's chambers on the second floor.

When the doors opened I rush in handing Petra the medicine. "There, give him this." I say clearly impatient.

"Thank you... where is (F/N)?" Petra asks.

"Infirmary." I answer crossing my arms.

"What?! Oh god, what happened?" she asks worriedly for (F/N).

"Prince Jean happened... don't worry she's a live." I answer.

"Oh thank goodness...Don't worry about Kenny after taking this he should get better soon." Petra says with a reassuring smile. I nod and turn away to exit the room.

As I was walking out of the room footsteps came running after me. Again, it was Petra. "Before you go, please explain to me what happened." she says.

I let out an annoyed sigh and nod. "I only know so much, the rest you'll have to ask her... but I think she might have been raped... I'm not completely sure so don't go telling people that." I order.

Petra nodded. "She was also choked... that part I walked in on... he was on top of her with hands wrapped around her neck." I tell her.

"...Jean did all that?" she asks.

I nod as I run my fingers through my hair. "That's all I've got, the rest (F/n) will have to tell you." I tell her.

"Yes of course... I'll get her story before I return to Estra." she says. I look at Petra confused watching as she walked back into Kenny's room.  _What is she planning?_

Quickly I rush down the grand stairs jumping off the second to last step. I walk down the hall passing the throne room and dining hall as I reached the very end of the hallway on the first floor. I open the doors leading into the infirmary. There I saw at least two nurses working on (F/N).  _Is it worse than I expected?_  Then, I saw (F/N) flinch a bit.

"Miss, please stay calm." one of the nurses commanded.

I walk over finding (F/N) awake. She slapped her throat not being able to speak. "I know Miss it's only temporary." the nurse informs.

(F/N) then held her head probably from being light headed with the lack of oxygen. "Can't you give her something?" I ask.

The nurses ignored me and had (F/N) lay back. "W-water." (F/N) stutters, her voice was scratchy and sounded dry. The nurse brought a glass of water to her watching as she gulped it down. Once finished with the water (F/N) took deep slow breathes.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My head and throat hurt like hell. I did my best to take deep breaths since it was a little harder to breathe. "Alright, you nurses are dismissed." Levi says shooing them away.

Levi sat in the chair next to the bed with his arms crossed. He was angry, no furious. I go to say something.

"You shouldn't have come with me." he says.

"I-I know." I say softly. My throat hurt each time I spoke.

"I thought I told you to lock your door?" he asks.

"I-I did... Jean.. m-must have had a key." I answer.

I sat there looking at my hands feeling guilty for worrying him so much. The pain was so bad I felt like crying. And just the thought of him almost... raping me haunted my mind. Although I should be lucky to be alive I didn't feel all that lucky. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I croak. I turn my face away from Levi not wanting him to see me like this.

"(F/N)... did he...rape you-

"No! No that didn't happen." I panic. I turn to him waving my hands. I saw a smile form on his lips as he let out a relieved sigh. He stood from his chair and captured me in his arms embracing me.

"That's a relief." he sighs. Slowly I hug back and hide my face in his shoulder. Unfortunately, our hug ended and he slightly pulled away. Shyly I look up into his eyes they were serious yet calm.

Slowly he leaned into my face, his hands traveled up to my face holding my head. His eyes began to close just as our lips brushed against each other's, the first kiss was soft and quick but still made me heat up fast. Levi pulled away looking at me again, a smirk played at his lips before he leaned in again capturing my lips in another kiss.

The kiss was passionate making my heart race. I didn't hesitate kissing him back, his hands soon traveled down to my waist gently holding them, my hands traveled up to his face now holding his face as he pushed me back a bit. His tongue then lightly brushed against my bottom lip asking for permission. Me not having the strength to deny him I shyly open my mouth as his tongue plunges into my mouth claiming every bit his.

My vision was going fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. Lightly I push Levi trying to tell him to stop. "Mmph Levi~" I sigh.

He pulled away allowing me to breathe but he didn't stop there, he pulled the collar of my shirt down exposing my neck. He lightly showered my bruised skin with soft gentle kisses before fully pulling away. I laid there now catching my breathe and placing both hands on my swollen lips. Levi took my hands off of them and placed one final kiss on them. I was warm and all sweaty from what had happened.

My mind was foggy and my heart ready to explode at any moment.  _He's a really good kisser. But why on earth did he do it?_  He still looked completely composed as if it was nothing. He wiped the saliva off his lips before sitting back in his chair. "Get some rest, I'll have the maid bring you food." he says.

I nod slowly starting to feel sleepy again. My eyes slowly closed getting a last glimpse of my prince.

 

~Levi~

 

Her eyes shut as a smile formed on her lips.  _Did this make her happy? Me kissing her?_  Now, after kissing her all I wanted to do was kiss her again and again, it was so hypnotizing. I watched over her as she slept. "You called for me your highness?" a woman asks.

I cock my head to the side looking up at the maid. "Yes, please go get a tray of food, anything is fine... and couple cups of tea please." I request.

"Right away sir." the maid bows and turns to walk out of the room.  _I'm gonna have to explain myself to her and why I kissed her. Do I like her? Now, having_  questioned myself I didn't know exactly how I felt... I didn't know if I was in love or just wanted nothing more than that.

 

~Couple Days Later~

~(Y/N)~

 

I had been released from the infirmary after Levi found that I would be fine, he wasn't easy to persuade. My voice came back but still had a scratchy voice here and there. Now, I was walking behind Levi getting back to work.

Things were back to normal for us, spending our days at the castle which was nice. But the other day's events still tormented my thoughts.  _Does Levi have feelings for me?_  Levi sat there at his desk looking up at me puzzled. "Is something troubling you?" he asks.

"It's nothing." I answer followed by a bow.

"Don't lie." he scolds.

I let out a defeated sigh. "...I'm just confused sir."

"Confused about?" he asks raising a brow to me.

"The kiss." I answer.

He stayed silent staring at me. He then ran his fingers through his hair. "...I was feeling sentimental... it had no real feelings behind it... so don't bother with it." he sighs.

I felt an aching growing in my chest from his words.  _Does he really feel that way?_  "I-I see..." I answer softly as I looked to the ground.  _This shouldn't bother me then. It was just a kiss nothing more._

 

~Levi~

 

I turned in my chair after watching her face turn sad and disappointed.  _Did she want it to mean something more? Oh shit... I probably shouldn't have said that then._ Mentally I facepalm at my idiotic move. I was so confused on how I felt about her if it was love or lust. I had never felt this before so I was completely clueless on how to react and express my feelings.

For the rest of the day we barely spoke, it was a little awkward considering I had told her I had no feelings behind our kiss. To be honest, I did feel something, whether it was love or lust was what I wanted to find out.

(F/N) and I have come back from dinner as we walked alongside one another. When we reached her door I stopped. "Good night sir." she says with a bow.

"G-good night." I stutter. I watched her enter her room quietly, part of me wanted to go in and shower her with kisses but it would only confuse the both of us more no matter how much I wanted to kiss her again.  _Tch, no one will ever love you._  I stood there frowning at myself, turning on my heel I storm off to my room, I didn't get any sleep that night. Instead, I was haunted by memories. Memories of my mother.

 

~Memory~

 

_"Mama!" I call running into her room in the middle of the night. I jump onto the king-sized canopy bed where she had been reading a book._

_"What is it darling?" she asks while setting her book off to the side._

_Tears poured from my eyes as I crawl into her lap. I had another nightmare again, I sniffle and cling to her. "I-I had a-another nightmare." I croak._

_"Shh sweetie, it's alright now." she cooed, she wrapped her arms around my small body encasing me in warmth. I sniffled a little more, I could feel her fingers running through my hair, normally that calmed me down._

_"You're safe here... what was the nightmare about?" she asks._

_"A man... he was taking me away from you mama." I cry I had looked up at her for only a moment before burying my face in her shoulder._

_"Oh sweetie, I promise you no one is coming to take you away... maybe if you dream of this man again just think of something funny and imagine him as that funny thing." my mother suggests._

_"Like what?" I ask._

_"Well... what is funny to you?" she asks._

_I sat there with my pointer finger on my chin thinking of something funny. "I guess clowns are funny." I say._

_"Okay, then when you see this man in your dreams picture him as a clown." she giggles. She began tickling me, I couldn't help but laugh and roll around on the bed. Once she stopped she let out a happy sigh._

_"Alright now, I believe it's time for you to go back to bed darling." she says._

_"Can I stay with you tonight?" I ask giving her the baby eyes._

_"Only for tonight." she giggles._

_I roll over onto the empty spot next to her. I crawl under the covers happily and lay on my side with my back facing away from her as her arm draped over my waist. "Good night love." she whispers before kissing my cheek._

_"Good night mama, I love you." I whisper._

_"I love you too darling." she says._

_That was the only time I felt truly loved and truly loved someone. That was all I needed but it's too bad good things don't last forever._   


	20. A Taste of Freedom

~(Y/N)~

 

It had been a week since Levi and I kissed. I was over it at that point and thought nothing of it, or at least tried to. I had to focus on the upcoming meeting in Zesmeira.

At this moment I was standing in the throne room with Kenny and Levi, they both sat in their thrones as they waited for news. Good for them a messenger from Kustea had come delivering a letter.

I was a little nervous thinking Jean might expose my true identity, but since I was no longer engaged I wasn't too nervous. "It seems that Jean has broken the engagement off with the Princess." Kenny says before passing the letter onto Levi.

Levi tensed up at the news and snatched the letter from his hand, he read over the note thoroughly before passing it up, the Prince propped his head on his hand keeping his eyes forward.

I then open the letter and read:

_Dear King And Prince of Aubern,_

_I would like to formally announce that I have broken off my engagement to Princess (Y/N) of Estra. This may or may not concern you in the slightest, I would like to invite you to my royal ball in search for a new bride. I hope you will attend._

_Jean_

Folding up the letter I hand it back down to Levi, he glances up and takes it from my hands barely sparing me a glance. Levi then turned his head to Kenny and snapped his fingers.

"Yes sir-

"Kenny, are you going to be able to go to the meeting now?" Levi interrupts.  _Oh, I guess he wasn't going to need me._  I step back and fold my hands together in front of me as I look to the floor a little embarrassed.

"No, you will still go." Kenny says before coughing a bit.

"Tch, fine." he sighs before leaning back in his chair. I could sense the Prince was very frustrated having to go on another long journey after only being home for a week. I knew that I need to make some appearance now that Jean has broken off the engagement. But now that I was free I couldn't bring myself to tell Levi who I really was, let alone leave him.

Levi then turned his gaze up to me. "Sorry brat but you won't be attending me on this." he says. Showing my respect I bow.

"As you wish sir." I mutter.  _This is perfect, I can easily sneak out of the castle and catch a boat._  It then hit me that I would need to hide my face.  _I can always buy a mask._

When I stood up straight the Prince had a suspicious expression on his face. "You're being awfully obedient today." he mutters.

I stayed quiet and I looked forward. I could see from the corner of my eye I could see a now shocked expression coming from Levi as he stared at me intensely. For the rest of the day the room was silent.

By the afternoon I had followed Levi out to the courtyard. I stood there as he looked down at the small pond. To be exact I was standing behind the bench. Suddenly he looked up and back at me. "You're being awfully quiet today.... Are you upset you can't attend the meeting with me? I expected you to argue with me about that." Levi says.

"No sir, I'm not upset, in fact, I'm quite relieved." I answer. His expression turned to shock again soon turning to hurt by my honesty.

"I see... and how would you feel if I changed my mind and wanted you to come with me?" he asks.

"If that is what you want." I answer.

"I'm asking if you will willingly come with me, not because I order you to." Levi snaps.

"...Sir...it doesn't really matter what I want, I belong to you... so if you wish for me to go then I will go." I answer.

He let out a frustrated sigh as his hand swept through his hair. "It matters to me dammit." he snaps. Thrown off by his words I couldn't find a response.  _It matters to him._  He stood up from the bench, walking around it he made his way over to me. I feared his intentions and started stepping back. I soon realized I was trapped when my back hit the pillar.

Levi placed his hand next to my head on the pillar as he started to lean in. His other hand held my chin making me look up at him. "Tell me what it is you want." he says. His eyes filled with lust pierced back into mine.

To prevent getting kissed I turn my head away. "What I want does not matter... you should only worry about your needs and desires... all I care about is what you want." I answer.

Again, he let out a frustrated sigh, leaning back he stared down at me with a cold glare. "Then, you will stay here." he says in an unpleasant manner, it was to be expected I had angered him.

"Is that what you want?" I ask.

"Yes, to prevent any other problems you may cause." he groans. I felt a small sting in my chest at his words.

"I see... well then you should release me from your contract now if you are tired of me." I spat. I look up to meet his hurt expression.

"I-Is that what you want? For me to release you?" he asks, he was doing his best to maintain composure when really I could see in his eyes that he was hurt.

"It's what you want, with me gone you will no longer have to put up with having to worry for me." I tell him.

"How the hell do you know what the fuck I want?" he snaps. Shaking my head slightly I turn prepared to leave his presence. When I did so he grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"Answer me brat." he growls. I had only seen his dark expression a few times, those were the times I was most frightened of him.

"I was only assuming." I answer, my voice was shaky from the nerves building up inside me.

"Well, you should stop assuming." he says.

"As you wish sir, may I leave now?" I ask.

"Tch... fine." he says, harshly he tossed my arm away shoving me forward a bit. Any harder and he would have sent me to the ground. Placing my hand on my arm where his hand previously grip I look back at him before leaving his presence.

 

~Levi~

 

I turn my back from (F/N), I couldn't look at her I was so angry I thought I could break something.  _That damn girl, assuming shit like she knows everything._  Letting out an overdrawn sigh I run my fingers through my hair.

The cool breeze hit my face helping me cool off a bit.  _Why is she so damn difficult, I want to know what she wants. Does she really want me to release her?_

I needed sleep, that was the only way I was able to calm down, but I knew that (F/N) would haunt my dreams.

Quickly I rush up to my room, I didn't even bother to stop by (F/N)'s room to say goodnight, I walked to my bedroom and threw off my shirt. Flopping down on my bed I let out another sigh. I was ready to sleep and be over with today. Closing my eyes I eventually did fall asleep.

 

~Next Day~

~In Zesmeira~

 

I stood there in the guest room, it felt strange not having (F/N) with me, but she insisted she'd stay behind. I dressed in a formal suit as I began getting ready for dinner. The servants were very grabby as they placed their hands all over me fixing and brushing off my clothes.

When they finished I gave myself one last glance.  _Maybe this is too flashy._ I shook the thought of and nodded trying to be somewhat confident in my outfit. I turn on my heel heading straight for the door, opening it I find someone walking in a cloak with their hood up. "Excuse me." I call.

Quickly the person turned, it was a woman. Their face lifted up revealing a white mask concealing their true identity. "Who are you?" I ask as I slowly approach them.

_"Princess (Y/N)... of Estra."_  the girl spoke in her native tongue. Shocked to find the princess in my presence I bow to show my respect.

_"I didn't think you would have come."_  I answer back.

The girl curtsied.  _"It was only appropriate since my mother is busy with my ill father._ " she answers.

Slightly nodding we decided to walk down to the meeting room together. The walk was silent and a little awkward.  _I knew the princess normally spoke English, so why is she speaking her native language?_   _And another thing, why was she wearing a mask if she no longer needed to hide?_

As we entered the meeting room the others turned their heads. "Ah Prince Levi and Princess (Y/N) so glad for you two to join us." Erwin greets.

(Y/N) and I both sat down beside one another. It grew quiet as the others looked at (Y/N) confused. "M'lady, why are you wearing a mask?" Queen Historia asks.

_"Religious purposes I'm afraid, as of now in Estra we are celebrating the week of innocence, we wear masks for those who are still virgins... one of our many celebrations to the goddess Ezmera."_ The princess spoke.

Since I was the only one who knew the language I translated for them. "Religious purposes." I answer.

"I see, and since the engagement is no longer proceeding, can you tell us where it is you have been staying?" Lady Hanji asks.

_"I am sorry but I will still be in hiding, and cannot announce my location... I have things I need to finish before returning to my kingdom."_  (Y/N) spoke.

"She can't give details on her location, she also says she will still be in hiding due to a few affairs she has to deal with." I translate.

Hanji and Historia both looked at each other realizing they weren't going to get the answers they wanted and stopped asking. Leaning back the rest of them talked about laws they would like to form, me, as usual, I didn't do much, here, and there I would strike up a conversation but for the most part, I sipped my wine and stayed quiet. Occasionally I would glance over at the princess finding her already staring at me.

When the meeting ended we all headed back to our rooms. I followed (Y/N) quietly as she made her way out onto the balcony meeting up with Prince Eren whom I had seen a couple weeks beforehand.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood there in front of Eren, I go to lift my mask when he stops me. "Not here, someone could see." he whispers.

Nodding I take my hands off the mask. "What were you thinking? Someone could expose you, and you know that we don't want a certain someone finding out you lied about your identity." Eren whispers.

"I know, but I had to come." I argue.

He let out a sigh before grabbing my shoulders. "You could have asked me to come on your behalf since I was already coming." he says.

"You're already doing so much for me Eren, I couldn't ask you to do more." I say.

He let out another sigh before releasing me. "We are best friends (Y/N), I'd do anything that would assure your safety, what if Levi were to find out? Do you realize how angry he'd be?" he asks.

"I'm sure he'd understand why I did it." I answer.

Eren didn't say more, he knew there was no changing my mind. "Just... be careful." he whispers.

Nodding I watch as he walks past me and back inside. I decided to stay out and get some air, brushing off my dress I walk up to the railing. Placing my hands on the stone railing I look out at the view of the ocean.

I then heard footsteps slowly making their way towards me. Turning I find Levi standing there. "Mind if I join you?" he asks.

_"Not at all."_  I say. Slowly he walked up to me, his eyes focused on the ocean view, my eyes focused on him. I again spoke to him in my native language to mask my English voice to prevent exposing myself knowing he would recognize my voice.

"May I ask you something?" he asks, keeping it in English.

_"Of course."_  I answer.

"Alright... but everything I'm about to say is hypothetical." he warns.

_"Okay..."_  I say now feeling a little nervous.

"So.... there is this girl and a guy.... And they kissed... do you think even if the guy didn't know his true feelings may like the girl and vise versa?" he spats out.  _He's talking about us._

_"Uhm well... that depends."_  I answer.

".... If I'm making this uncomfortable I can stop... I just... I need advice." he says.

_"I see... so this girl you two kissed?"_  I ask already knowing the answer. I was surprised that he wanted advice on this topic and yet he was never open about it to me as his guard, but at princess, he was easier to get answers from.

"Y-yes... and... I don't know whether I like her or if..."

_"Or if you just want to bed her."_  I finish for him.

"Yes." he answers shyly.

_"Well, how do you feel when you are with her?"_ I ask.

"... Some days... it's nice, having her around... but then there are days where we fight and it hurts me because some of the things she says are sometimes cruel." he answers.  _My honest words are cruel to him?_

_"Do you ever feel lonely when she's not around? How did you feel when you kissed her?"_ I ask. I wanted to know more of his feelings for me. By my questions, he tensed up and his face turned beet red.

"I-I don't know..." he says. With that, he turned to me and bowed.

"Forgive me, I should head back I intend on leaving very early." he says. He avoiding answering my questions.  _He must not really know._  I watched as he walked back inside.  _The only way I'm going to make it back before him is if I leave now._

After watching him leave I quickly head back to my room and back my things. Stealthy I make my way out of the castle. I made my way through the town to the harbor to catch a boat back to the mainland. With that my brief journey as the princess was over, I was now back to being the guard.


	21. Falling Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading the past few days! Been under the weather again and needed some time to rest. I will be sure to upload more later today to make up for the missed days. I hope you enjoy!

~Levi~

 

Walking through the palace doors I felt a wave of relief come over me finally getting home. I look in front of me to see my precious guard. She perked up after seeing me, a small smile grew on her lips as she stepped a little closer.

Quickly she bowed her head then looked up again. "Glad to have you back your highness." she greets.

"Likewise, follow." I order.

"Yes sir." she answers, turning away I start making my way to the throne room, I wasn't in the mood for doing paperwork at the moment. The servants opened the large glass doors, a new installation I assumed. Walking past them I made my way up the now royal blue carpet up to the three steps.

"Ah Levi, glad to have you back." Kenny greets.

"Good to be back Uncle... has there been any news while I've been absent?" I ask.

"Just Prince Eren, he has sent an invitation to Ms. (F/N)." Kenny answers. After hearing both Eren and (F/N)'s name in the same sentence I stiffened up.  _What could he possibly want with her?_  Glancing back I flash my guard a cold glare.

"What is this invitation to?" I ask.

"A ball in search for a wife." Kenny answers. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I turn to (F/N) giving her a cold glare again.

She looked at me shyly before quickly bowing. "I won't go if you wish for me not to." she says.

"Oh no, we're going... _together._ " I answer.

Her head jolted up in shock. She then straightened herself out and nodded silently after I gave her a deadly stare. "We will make sure he isn't planning on proposing to you brat." I growl.

Walking past her I snap my fingers beckoning for her to follow. I guess now was the perfect time to do paperwork since I needed it to get my mind of this shitty ball. Stopping in the main room I turn to (F/N) forgetting to ask when the ball took place. "When is this shitty ball?" I ask.

She flinched and looked up at me still uneasy. "N-next week on Saturday." she answers.

"Tch, great." I sigh.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Quietly I continued to follow him up the stairs to the third floor. He didn't really give me a chance to explain that it wasn't a proposal of any sort, Eren just wanted me to be there to help him out. Now, it was going to be uncomfortable with him being there.

Now, on the third floor, Levi stormed into his office while I followed behind quietly shutting the door. Walking in I watched him sit in his chair in the usual position with one arm propped up to support his head and the other holding a pen. I stood there next to his desk with my hands folded in front of me. "S-sir." I stutter.

"What is it?" he asks coldly.

"I-... I just wanted to tell you that... we don't have to go to this ball, I'm sure you're exhausted from all the traveling lately and-

"We're going and that's final...-" he stopped and looked down at his desk puzzled.

"Sir?" I call.

"Is the reason why you don't want to go is because I'll be attending?" he asks, slowly he rose from his chair.

"N-not at all sir, I was just worried for your well being since you've been doing a lot of traveling lately." I answer quickly.

"Tch, I see.... No need to worry I'll manage just fine." he answers before sitting back down. There was a long silence between us as he worked on his papers quietly only the sound of light scribbles and the flipping of the paper echoed throughout the room.

"Sir... I hope you understand I will be attending this ball as a dear friend to the Prince." I mention. Levi then cocked his head up giving me a devilish smirk.

"Is that so?" he asks. Standing up he slowly made his way over to me.

"Y-yes... so there is no need to make Eren uncomfortable." I say, my hands folded over my chest my right hand under my left. This caught Levi's attention for some reason, taking my left hand into his own he looked down at the ring on my ring finger. The one he had given to me while we had been staying in Kustea.

Levi's eyes widened a bit surprised to see me still wearing the fine piece of jewelry. "You're still wearing this dainty thing?" he asks.

"Of course." I answer.

Nodding his head slightly he continued to press forward as I slowly backed away only to soon meet the wall where he would trap me. He placed his hand next to my head as he leaned on the wall. With his other hand using his pointer finger he forcefully lifted my chin up so I would be looking up at him. Instead, of looking into his eyes I look at something else in the room. "Tch, eyes on me brat or receive punishment." He growls.

Quickly I dart my eyes to his, doing as told I look at him. I recognized that expression, the look in his eyes. It was the same look he had when we kissed only a couple weeks ago now. Was he planning on doing it again? Or was he trying to tease me?

As he started to lean in my mind went straight to the first thing I thought of. A kiss. He let out a slight chuckle amused to see me falling under his spell so easily. "Expecting a kiss are we?" he asks.

Opening my eyes I dart my head to the side feeling embarrassed. "If that is what you  _wish_." he whispers in my ear. Turning my head back to him I was met with a tender kiss almost as if it was a loving gesture. The kiss soon turned from what seemed loving to something a little more than I planned. His tongue swept into my mouth reclaiming everything.

Somehow I felt weak at his touch, not being able to bring myself to stop him knowing that doing this was wrong and confusing to the both of us. His hands wrapped around my waist as he pushes himself into me lightly.

With my right hand, I lightly wipe the saliva from the side of my mouth while still attached to his lips. Levi stopped me while I was doing so by taking both my hands and pinned them to the wall. His grip was a little tight but not tight enough to hurt me as he deepened the kiss.

He soon left my lips and trailed down to my neck leaving soft nibbles. He was pleased with his actions for they brought out the most embarrassing sounds from me. When he had found my weakest spot he abused it with soft kisses and light sucking. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to the point where I could taste blood in an attempt to mute my embarrassing moans.

Levi wasn't at all please and bit down on the sweet spot causing me to let out a high pitched moan. After that, he decided enough was enough and slowly trailed back up placing a final kiss on the lips. My whole body was shaky from the mind-blowing makeout session we had just finished having. I lean against the wall for support while watching Levi walk away as if nothing happened.  _How can he do that? How can he be so calm after doing something like that?_

Wiping the side of my mouth I found a light stain of blood on the back of my hand from me biting my lip too hard. When I had found the strength to stand on my own I lean off the wall and start brushing myself off.

I glance over seeing Levi getting back to work with no flushed face, he was completely fine. Pulling a handkerchief from the pocket of his coat he handed it to me. "For your lip." he says softly.

Taking the small piece of cloth I lightly dab at my lip. "Thank you sir." I say as I continuously dab at the small cut.

"Don't expect me to accept such requests so easily again brat." he warns.

"Y-yes sir." I stutter. Ever bit of it felt so wrong yet so right, I had to admit Levi had his ways, he could have any woman he chose he had the looks and power.

"Do you regret it?" he asks.

"What?" I ask.

He turned in his chair giving me an annoyed glare. "The  _kiss_  dumbass." he answers.

"Oh... that." I answer.

I stood there silently. I didn't regret it but if I said that would he kiss me more without feeling? Turning to him I shook my head, I wasn't going to lie to him, if he's going to kiss me again I'll stop him this time. "No sir." I answer.

With a smirk, he hummed approving of my answer. He went back to writing as I stood there confused.  _Is he at ease I wanted him to kiss me? Does he feel the same maybe? This is so wrong considering my situation._  "What about you sir?" I ask.

"It was just a kiss, nothing more nothing less." he answers. Growing stiff I stood there hurting on the inside to his answer.  _Then, what is the point of kissing me if he has no initial feelings!?_

"Then, why on earth would you do it?!" I snap in a frustrated tone.

He looked at me again a little surprised at my outburst. He didn't answer, he just looked back down at his paper but didn't write. He almost seemed as if he were trying to figure that out himself. Then, he stood up which made me regret snapping at him. "I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to snap." I say bowing my head.

"Get out." he says. Standing up straight I look up at him confused. He seemed agitated as he looked to me with an annoyed glare once more. I couldn't tell if he was just annoyed with me or if trying to figure out his true feelings was the issue.

"Wha-

"I said get out!" he orders coldly.

Flinching at his cold words I turn and quickly walk out of the room. Closing the door I go and lean against the wall next to his door as I stand guard until the other guard's shift started. I stood there quietly as my fingers lightly run across my lips, it was like Levi had left a mark there. Almost like I had burned my lips but in a good way, the feeling of where his lips once occupied had been engraved into them so I couldn't forget the feeling.

As the sun began to set Levi didn't come out of his room until later in the evening, the night guard still hadn't shown up so I stood guard. When the door opened Levi peeked his head out when he turned to my direction he seemed a little more at ease. "Follow me to the dining hall brat." he says.

Nodding silently I follow him. I had noticed he changed out of the formal attire into a pair of sweatpants and loosely buttoned up shirt. When the light hit just right I could see the outline of his body through the shirt from the back side.

Walking down the grand stairs I hadn't paid attention to the few last steps, thinking I was at the end I took a small step and slipped. I fell forward toward Levi who had already reached the end. With his cat-like reflexes, he grabbed my hand just as I was about to hit the floor. He yanked me back up as I landed in his arms. My free hand precisely landed on his chest. "Careful." he whispers.

"Sorry." I whisper, his eyes glanced down at my lips as if he was tempted to repeat his actions he had done a few hours earlier. Realizing there were people walking in and out he decided not to and released me. Lightly he pushed me away before pressing forward to the kitchen.

Walking up to the counter we saw Sasha cleaning up. "Good evening your highness, (F/N)." Sasha greets with a bow.

Levi ordered Sasha to make him something to eat then turned to me. "Have you eaten yet?" he asks.

Looking up at him I shook my head. "Sasha double it." Levi orders. I looked up at him a little surprised while he back faced me. Levi hardly ever ordered people to do something for me unless I was injured.

"Consider this my apology for snapping at you earlier... it was rude of me... so I'm sorry." he mutters.

"All is forgiven." I answer.

Surprised I didn't expect Levi to apologize if anything I should be the one to apologize, I was the one to snap at him. Levi nodded approvingly as he walked up to the stool in front of the counter. I do the same and sit beside him, we hardly ever ate together but it was nice.

Sasha soon finished and placed both plates in front of us with our silverware. It was two plates of spaghetti, with three meatballs on top smothered in sauce. Taking the napkin I lay it across my lap just like Levi. Take my fork I twist the fork around the pasta before shoveling it into my mouth.

I hadn't realized I had sauce on the side of my lips at the time and didn't really care either. As I ate I then felt something poking at my face. I turn with a full mouth to Levi, there he had a napkin around his hand, slowly he wiped my face of the sauce. Swallowing slowly I then took a sip of my drink and thanked him.

 

~Levi~

 

After we had finished eating (F/N) and I made our way back up to our rooms for the night. As we came up to her door I felt the sudden urge to kiss her again. Stopping in front of her door I push her against the wall. But I didn't do anything, I stood there looking down at her now flushed face.  _I can't keep doing this._  Letting out a sigh I lean in and place my lips on her forehead instead of her lips.

Quickly I pull back and head to my room without a word. Slamming the door I start pacing back and forth in my office. I was annoyed at the fact I couldn't understand the feelings I was feeling, I felt lost and confused on what I should be feeling.

I wanted to understand why I accepted her so easily to give her a kiss.  _Was I jealous? Do I have feelings for this damn brat? What the hell is this feeling?!_  Letting out a frustrated sigh I head to the bathroom hoping a hot relaxing bath would relieve me of my stress. As I enter the bathroom I shut the door with a loud slam. I wanted to close the door on so many things but (F/N) wasn't one of them.   


	22. An Unexpected Finding

~(Y/N)~

 

The sound of hooves clapping against the road was the only sound to be heard in the forest. It had been a week since Levi and I both returned to Aubern, and now we were leaving once again to go to Drairia for a ball I had been invited to, the ball was actually tomorrow but Levi wanted to be there earlier to discuss somethings with Eren.

As of now, we were sitting in the carriage, instead of letting me ride horseback Levi requested I'd sit with him in the carriage for better protection. This time we didn't have Sasha with us, only Levi, me, and our driver. Knowing it would mainly be the two of us made me feel nervous.

I was already nervous enough seeing dark clouds rolling in. I sat there smashed up against the side of the carriage while Levi sat next to me on the other side. I wanted to keep as much distance as possible to prevent anything from happening like him kissing me again.

I heard light shuffling, turning my head to the sound I saw Levi sliding over towards me. "Seems a storm is approaching, should we stop?" he asks. Still, to this day I was surprised at Levi's genuine concern for me and my fear of storms.

Shaking my head I look back out, I watched as the rain started to fall. I do my best to take slow deep breathes as I heard the faint sound of thunder in the distance. Levi wrapped one arm around my shoulder pulling me away from the window, and with his other free hand, he took my hand to hold.

As always he never was sure of himself when it came to this sort of thing. Lightly his hand stroked up and down on my back. As the storm grew closer the worse I got, take my hand away from his I place them over my ears hoping to mute the sound. For once I hadn't cried, but I did bury my face into Levi's shirt has he lightly held me.

I then felt a hand lay gently on my head with fingers tangled in my hair, it was pretty calming which helped. For such a cold man Levi was capable of showing a softer side around me.

 

~Time Skip~

 

The sun had set as we reached the castle. Stepping out of the carriage I made my way around meeting Levi at the front, slowly he started walking to the door as I followed close behind. I looked up seeing Eren standing out in the cold waiting for us. When we got to the top Levi and I stood there. "Good evening, dinner has been served for you both and the maids will show you two your rooms when you are finished." Eren greets.

Walking inside Levi turned to head to rooms. "Your highness, don't you want something to eat?" I ask.

"I'm tired, just grab me something...please." he says. Nodding I turn to Eren who stood there happily.

With Levi gone Eren had the chance to talk to me privately.

 

~Levi~

 

 _I probably shouldn't have left (F/N) with that Jaeger boy._  Pressing forward I tried to not think of Eren in that way, if she says he's a good guy then I trust her word. Entering the room I unbutton the shirt and fall onto my bed.

The journey was longer since we didn't stop at all. Not to mention the storm that we had gone through just to get here made it seem longer. I needed sleep desperately but I knew (F/N) would wake me up to eat.

Doing my best to stay up I sat myself up waiting impatiently. There was a light knock at my door. "Get in here!" I snap.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Quickly and quietly I slip into the room, it was dark with only one candle lighting the room that sat beside Levi's bed. I held a tray with many different kinds of foods unsure of what he'd eat if he'd even eat at all. "Sir, I've brought you your food." I answer.

When he didn't answer my eyes traveled over to our bags at the corner of the room.  _Why are my bags in his room?_  The snapping of his fingers caught my attention once again as I look to him. "Yes brat, we will be sharing a room I don't trust you alone in a room with another man who can roam out and about this time of night." Levi informs.

"Sir...Eren isn't like that... I'll be fine on my own." I argue.

"That is, an order, disobey me and you'll receive punishment." he says. Letting out a loud huff I nodded. But then it dawned on me that we would be sleeping in the same bed, again.  _What if he does something to me?_

Walking up alongside his bed I place the tray on the bed as he sits up. "Did you already eat."

Giving him a silent nod and step over to the corner of the room where my bag had been placed, sifting through it I pull out a nightgown. "I'm going to change." I inform him.

"Make it quick." he says.

Nodding I turn and step onto the cold tiles floors of the bathroom. Closing the door I quickly slip out of my uniform and changed into the nightgown that stopped just above my knees. Opening the door once again I find Levi sitting on the bed with the tray sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Are you done sir?" I ask.

He looked to me and nodded. Walking over I grab the tray and looked to him, his arms were crossed. "I'll be right back then." I tell him. Walking over to the door I slowly open it and check for any servants to be safe.

Once the coast was clear I left his room and quickly made my way down to the kitchen to dispose of the food. It was quiet, too quiet.

I could remember as children, Eren would try and scare me by telling me the castle had been haunted by dead ancestors of his and even elvish people who had lived on the land before we came. Part of me believed him to this day as I walked down the dark halls.  _Damn Eren and his stupid stories._

Walking down the flight of stairs I made it to the main room. As I walked down the hall to the kitchen I thought I could hear soft whispers.  _It's probably a maid._  Walking a little fast I had made my way into the kitchen quickly disposing of the trash. Setting the tray on the counter I quickly turn to leave.

As I was about to leave I could hear the slamming of a door on the opposite side of the kitchen. There wasn't anyone in the room at the time so my mind automatically went to something much more frightening. Taking in a sharp breath I turn back around and exit the kitchen.

As I entered the main room I heard the whispering again. This time I decided to face my fears and look for the sound. "Hello?" I call. The sound stopped after calling out, I wandered the halls on the first floor, the halls seemed to grow darker as I continued to press forward.

At the end of the hall were two doors. Looking at the sign one was scratched out and the other was the dungeon. I had no intentions to go to the dungeon so decided to find out what could possibly be behind the other door. Opening it slowly the door made a loud creaking sound. Moving a little faster I open the door and look back making sure no one was watching me.

Turning forward I continue walking, it was a dark hall lit by torches which gave it an eerie feel. My steps echoed throughout the hall as I got deeper and deeper in. I stop finding a flight of stairs. It was pitch black with no light shining down.

Part of me told me not to continue but the other more curious side wanted to know what was down here. For as long as I had been a princess I had never been in this part of Eren's castle, it had always been off limits.

Grabbing a torch I continue down the steps. There wasn't a sound, not even a scurrying rat, it was dead silent.

As I continued to walk down the webs had grown more frequent, let alone corpses.  _What is this place?_  Then, I heard the whispering again, but louder this time.

Quickly walking I start to see a light at the end of the hall.  _Were there people down here?_ I then see a door slightly opened with two lit torches beside the door. Quietly I sneak up to the door and peek in. I saw a few familiar faces, they were servants of Eren's.

"Okay so the plan, you make the prince's food normally and slip in some of that sleeping medicine, when he's out that's when we'll attack." a man said as he pointed to a young lady who I assumed worked the kitchen.

"How will we get past the poison checker?" the woman asks.

"Just tell them you already tasted it." the man says.

I continued to listen in on their plan, they were planning to kill Eren. As I stood up I accidentally bumped into the door causing a slight creak, catching their attention I quickly hid. I had dropped the torched leaving it behind so they couldn't find me. "Shit, it looks like someone was watching." the man said.

"What do we do?" the lady asks.

"We find them, they couldn't have gone too far." the man says. Placing my hands over my mouth I kept quiet fearing for my life hoping and praying they wouldn't find me. I watched as they slowly walked past me, it was like they were moving like a turtle. When they had finally past me they disappeared into the darkness.

Quietly I sneak out of the hiding spot and rush into the room. There I found a room with books and maps of the castle. It seemed they had been planning this for quite some time. Walk to the table I looked at the map, they had an 'x' for their hiding spot then other locations in different parts of town where I'm guessing they met with other assassins.

There was a bigger 'x' at an elvish pub. So, my guess was that the elvish people were in on this too. Quickly I snatch a smaller copy of the map and hide it in my nightgown to show Eren later.

Continuing to look at the table I took in every detail trying to memorize each piece of information they had. I wasn't going to let these people kill my friend. As I continued to look I felt a tap on my shoulder causing me to flinch and grab that hand yanking them forward I pinned them to the floor. Now, straddling them I look to find Levi staring up at me with a devilish smirk. "U-uh sir? I-I'm so sorry." I say, quickly standing to my feet I took his hand and pulled him up.

"You were taking too long, what are you doing down here anyway?" he asks.

"...I went wandering." I answer.

"Tch, it's dangerous to be off on your own at night." he scolds.

Ignoring his comment I turn back to the table. "Well, I did discover something." I tell him.

"A dusty room?" he asks, a disgusted expression formed on his face and he examined the rather dirty room.  _Clean freak._

"No, Eren's servants... they are planning to assassinate him.. Tomorrow at breakfast." I tell him. Levi's expression turned more serious, with my pointer finger I pointed at the map. He stood next to me and looked at the maps as well.

"I have a smaller copy, I'm going to show Eren and warn him." I inform Levi.

"Are you sure that is there plan?" he asks.

Nodding my head I look up to meet his eyes. "I heard them with my own ears, they plan to put sleeping medicine in the food and then kill him after he's asleep." I told him.

"Fine then, let's go before they come back." Levi says, placing his hand on my back he led me out of the room.

"Oh, and by the way how did you find me." I ask as I look up at him.

"The door was open and I just assumed." he said.

"Oh." I answer.

Quietly we walked alongside one another up to the second floor again, this time instead of heading to bed Levi and I both went to Eren's office, knowing him he'd still be up doing paperwork. Levi knocked on the door loudly as we waited.

We could hear the light footsteps grow closer just before the door opens. Eren opened the door quickly and stood there looking confused. "Is something wrong?" he asks.

"My guard and I have some news that needs to be discussed privately." Levi states. With a nod, Eren opened the door wider letting Levi and I in. I look to Levi waiting for him to enter but instead, he allowed me to go first.

Walking in all three of us sat together, holding the folded up piece of paper I hand it to Eren. "You know that door next to the dungeon?" I ask.

Eren nodded looking still confused. "I ended up wandering past there and found a small group of your servants planning your assassination, those marks on the map I assume to be meeting spots." I start.

"I see, did they say anything about their plan?" he asks.

Nodding I look to my hands. "They are going to put sleeping medicine into your food, and once you've fallen asleep they said that's when they'll attack." I tell him.

"A-alright... did you see who it was?" he asks.

"It was mainly a woman and man working, but I didn't see their faces, but from the back, the girl had long dark brown hair and the guy had long wavy hair." I answer.

"I see... well tomorrow I'll gather the staff and put them into questioning." Eren says. Nodding silently I watch Levi stand up.

"It's late, we should get back to our room." Levi says aloud.

Eren looked a little shocked. " _Our_ room?" he asks.

Levi turned to Eren giving him a dull expression. Clearing his throat he stood there relaxed and composed. "Due to an incident back in Kustea, I have ordered my guard to be with me at all times to prevent any future injuries from occurring." Levi informs.

"Wait... you were injured (F/N)?" Eren asks now worried for me. It had been weeks since it had happened and the bruises were barely visible at this point. Looking at my hands again I nodded. I didn't expect Levi to be so honest with Eren.

Hearing a soft growl I look up seeing Eren clutching his hands into a fist. "What did that jerk do to you?" he asks. Looking up at Levi I search for permission to answer Eren's question. Levi nodded just before I turned back to Eren.

"Attempted rape and choked me." I answer. Eren's head shot up looking at me in shock and disgust.

"I swear if I ever see that man again I'm going to kill him." Eren softly growls.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." I say. Standing up I walk over to Levi who had been waiting by the door.

"Good night Eren." I say. He nodded as he kept his gaze on the wall in front of him. Turning both Levi and I walk out of his office and to the bedroom. Levi opened the door for me as I quickly pass him.

With a small click, he locked the door. Looking back at him I watch him unbutton his shirt, revealing a godly eight pack. Walking to the right side of the bed I get in under the covers laying the blankets on my hip. Levi soon got into bed as well I had my back turned him which made me a little nervous for some reason. Hearing light shuffling I felt his arm snake around me as his body soon pressed up against my back. I could feel his warm breath hit the back of my neck which caused me to shiver a bit.

This kind of intimacy with a servant could cost me my position and Levi's if anyone were to find out, maybe once I reclaim my title as princess I'll come back and see if he still feels the same after knowing. For tonight I let him hold me knowing it would bring him a great deal of relief knowing that I was safe. And with that, we both peacefully slept through the night soundly. 


	23. An Unexpected Findings Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

~Next Morning~

 

Slightly awake I turn around in the bed feeling my face press up against something soft and warm. With my left hand, I slap it lightly realizing it was flesh. Then, realizing another thing it was my Prince and I had literally just grabbed his chest.

Opening my eyes I look to find him completely shirtless laying there looking down at me a little shocked that I had grabbed him so inappropriately. Flashing me a smirk I gulp nervously as I swipe my hand away. "Tch you dirty brat." he whispers.

"I-I didn't mean-" I was stopped by him falling right on top of me. Lifting his head he looked down at me with a grin, he then started to lean in but before he could go through with his actions there was a knock at the door. Levi let out an annoyed sigh before pushing himself off of me.

He marched over to the door and slightly opened it while I pretended to be asleep still. "What is it?" Levi asks.

I couldn't hear the other person's voice as much as I tried to listen in. There was a brief pause. "Give us a few more minutes, she's still asleep." Levi lies. With that, the door shut and I heard Levi's feet patter against the hardwood floor.

Levi laid back in bed facing me, it was like what had happened seconds ago was long gone from his mind. Laying on my side my left hand lightly grazed his abdomen, taking in the detail of his firm abs noticing all the scars that had marked his skin probably from battles he's won and training. "Sir... can you tell me where you got these scars from?" I ask. I look up to meet his focused gaze just before he looked down at where my hand lied.

"Mainly practice, Kenny isn't exactly nice about training." he says.

His finger lightly grazed my shoulder. His eyes focused on the exposed skin as if he were studying every detail. "What about you? Do you have any scars, other than the ones on your back?" he asks. Tensing up the only one I could really think of was the one on my stomach from when I was little. Sitting up I start to lift my nightgown up, watching Levi's eyes widened made my heart race.  _Bet you weren't expecting that huh?_

Looking down at my stomach he placed his hand on the lighter part of the flesh. "How did you get this?" he asks.

"I was about four and I was fishing with my dad, I was impaled with a spear." I tell him. His hand firmly yet gently held my hip just above my laced panties. Slowly I start to put my dress back down. His touch made my face heat up, I would have thought his hands would be rough against my skin but they weren't.

 

~Levi~

 

Her skin was soft at the touch, so soft I didn't want to let go. I was a bit surprised when she lifted her dress I couldn't help but imagine some more perverted things. As her dress slipped down I take my hand back.

Looking at her hand I found she had still been wearing that dainty little ring I had given to her.  _Does she really like the ring that much? Or could it be because I gave it to her?_  Taking her left hand in mine I looked closer at the ring, it seemed she had been cleaning it regularly by how shiny it looked.

"Levi." she calls softly. Still, to this day hearing her name gave me this feeling I couldn't ignore or figure out.

"What is it?" I ask.

"If it would make you happy... could you... escort me to the ball tonight?" she asks shyly. I felt a sudden rush go through me at her question.  _Of course._

"If that is what you wish... I'll be honored to escort you." I answer, with that I kiss her knuckles softly, after pulling away I sat up and turned away from her.

"We better go out for a bit, Eren is going to be questioning the servants with the police." I inform her.

"Don't you think we should go?" she asks.

"I think Eren can handle it, besides we might as well relax while we're here." I say turning slightly to her.

"Alright, I'll go get ready." She walked around the bed, without warning I grabbed her hand, I wanted so badly to pull her down and kiss her. But I held back, she looked at me confused while I sat there holding her hand.

"Yes?" she asks.  _I can't kiss her now... I can't keep confusing her... when I know my feelings then I'll kiss her._

"U-uh nothing, just make it quick." I stutter. She silently nodded as I let go of her hand. Sitting there on the foot of the bed I place my head in my hands.  _I need to figure this out, do I like her...love her maybe or am I just fucking insane?_

"Dammit." I whisper.

Standing up from the bed I decided to get ready too. I checked to make sure (F/N) wouldn't walk out on me dressing. Quickly I get into a little bit formal suit, looking in the mirror I start to feel a little unsure.

The door opened and (F/N) stepped out in a casual short dress. Looking back at her through the mirror she seemed to be blushing. I stood there fiddling with the second to last button as she slowly approaches me, turning to her I continue to do so. She lifted her hands but stopped unsure if I would allow it.

I take my hands away and let her do the rest. It was actually a nice sightseeing her do this for me.  _Maybe I should compliment her outfit...wait no that would be stupid._  Turning my head I couldn't help but frown.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"It's nothing, let's go." I say. As I go to turn away she stepped in front of me, at first I thought she was trying to push for an honest answer but instead she brushed off my shoulders and took one last glance before nodding in approval.

Quietly we walked alongside one another, I looked down at her watching her keep her eyes forward.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Slowly Levi and I walked around the market looking at all the different things they had, from food to clothing, they had it all. Looking behind me I found that Levi and I were soon separated due to the large crowd.  _Maybe I should go away from the crowd and wait._

Quickly I push through the crowd over to a less crowded corner next to an apple stand. There I saw a child and a man, the man was screaming at the child. Walking over I grabbed the child's hand gently, bending down I wiped the tears away and did my best trying to comfort him. The little boy had been crying, I flash a glare up at the man before standing up straight. "What seems to be the problem?" I ask.

"That little brat just tried to steal from me." the man says as he crosses his arms. Looking down at the boy I kneel down once more.

"Why were you stealing?" I ask.

"I-I lost my mommy and I got hungry." he sobs. He moved a piece of his rather long blonde hair behind his ear revealing his elvish ears. Eren's parents set strict rules for the elves making it difficult for them to even live here. Nodding I stand up and sift through my pockets. Pulling out some money I buy two apples.

"Next time be a little more respectful to the poor." I scold, tossing the money at the man I grab two apples.

"Pft, like I'd ever listen to a filthy woman." the man mutters. I felt a pang in my chest at his words. Before I had my back to him with both apples in my hand. Kneeling down I hand the boy the apples.

"Wait here, I'll help you look for your mother." I say. With that, I stood up and quickly turned throwing a punch at the man. His nose started to bleed as he flashed me a glare.

"You stupid bitch!" he screams. He came around his stand and went to hit me, ducking I jab him in the stomach. Standing up straight again he surprised me with a hard backhand slap sending me to the ground.

He was about to come at me again when a familiar person stepped in front. "Enough, you touch her and you'll have to deal with me." Levi growls. Lightly I place my fingers on my lip finding blood from the hard slap. The little boy came running to me jumping into my arms.

Standing up I lifted the boy into my arms. The man who had hit me glared down at Levi before glancing up at me. "Tch, whatever like I give a shit." he groans, he slowly makes his way back into the booth and started to clean his nose. Letting out a relieved sigh I knew I wasn't going to be let off so easily.

Levi turned to me giving me a disappointed glare. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asks.

"No sir, my apologies." I say before bowing my head. Raising it again I saw his eyes fall onto the little boy in my arms.

"Who's this?" he asks.

"Evan." the boy answers.

Levi's eyes soon trailed up to me. "He's lost and needed food, I'm going to help him find his mother." I inform Levi.

He simply nodded and started walking past me, turning I follow him and keep an eye out. "Tell me when you see your mother okay?" I ask Evan.

The boy nodded also keeping a lookout for his mother. Again, Levi and I pushed through the crowd, it seemed like we were losing each other again, but then Levi grabbed my free hand gently. Looking back I could see the light shade of pink form on his face. "Stay close brat, I don't intend to lose you again." he says. Gripping his hand tighter I nod and follow him.

We walked for about an hour or so before Evan finally spotted his mother. Setting him on the ground he ran to his mother with the two apples. His mother had been sitting on the ground in a ripped up dress. The boy pointed at both Levi and I as his mother looked to us. Slowly I approach them. "Thank you so much." the woman says.

"You're welcome, be safe okay?" I ask.

The woman nodded and looked down at her son happy to be reunited with him once again. I couldn't help but smile, I had always wondered what it was like to have children and someday soon I would be able to...with the right person that is.

 

~Levi~

 

Standing next to (F/N) I could see a genuine smile form on her lips, she seemed fascinated at the two. Never had I seen her so fond over a stranger's child, a warm sensation took place in my chest.  _It's just heartburn._  At least so I believed it to be. Then (F/N) turned to me with a slight smile. "Let's go." she says, her tone was soft.

Nodding my head slightly I walk alongside her. Instead, of staying in town any longer we decided to head back to the palace.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

"I'll be outside, you have twenty minutes." Levi says I nodded watching as he walked out the door. Quickly I had the help of Eren's maids do my makeup, hair, and dressing. Eren had provided me with one of my older dresses that I had left here from a past visit.

It was red with silver metal pieces welded into a vine-like design. Silver metal shields rested on my shoulders with jewels hanging down against my upper arm. The maid placed a small silver crown on my head, there a jewel hung down against my forehead gently.  _Man, I almost forgot what it feels like to have a crown on my head, and how I did not miss it._  Stepping into my heels I was ready to go.

Checking the time I had two minutes to spare. Usually, something like this would need an hour but we managed to pull it together in under twenty minutes. Holding up the skirt of my dress I nervously make my way to the door.  _Will Levi like this dress?_ Taking in a deep breathe I open the door. There I found Levi standing with his back facing me as he looked down the hall.

Shutting the door I then catch his attention. His eyes slightly widened as he took in every detail, his eyes wandered the outfit as his face turned a light shade of red. I surely caught him off guard. "You- Uh... you look nice." he says.

Tensing up a little I attempt to compliment him as well. "A-as do you sir." I say slightly bowing my head. Shyly I walk up next to him, slowly grabbing his hand I look up at him. Slowly we started walking down the hall silently, I felt so nervous, my heart was pounding so loud I thought maybe he could hear it too.

Walking down the grand stairs I watched as two policemen took the two suspects away. Stopping I turn my attention to a nicely dressed Eren. "You found them." I say.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy." Eren sighs. With a slight smile, I look to Levi who seemed a bit annoyed as if he didn't want to be around Eren.

"Anyway, enjoy the ball." Eren says before stepping out of our way. Nodding Levi and I both pass him, Levi, and I walked up to the grand doors. I stopped in my tracks as I saw a familiar face. It was Jean. Levi tugged a bit and looked at me confused.

Then, my view of Jean was blocked by a red coat, Levi's red coat from him standing in front of me. Before I could look up I felt a pair of lips softly press against my forehead. "No need to be nervous.... You look  _stunning._ " Levi whispers. The loving gesture threw me off completely as my face felt really warm. His words of encouragement made me feel a little better.

Lightly tugging on his shirt I got him to bend down in front of me. "Jean is here." I whisper. His eyes widened as he turned his head slightly.

"Then, stand by my side and do not leave me." he says. Nodding I took his hand again. Lightly tugging him along. I decided to pull him onto the dance floor hoping it would bring me a little ease.

A slow song placed as many other people slowly danced with their lovers. Turning to Levi I place my other hand on his upper arm while his other hand gently laid on my back. "Just so you know I meant what I said." he says softly.

"To stand by your side? I am-

"No idiot... that you looked stunning." he whispers.

"Oh... well thank you sir." I say, flashing him a genuine smile his shoulders tensed up.

Clearing his throat his eyes darted away from me. "You're welcome." he mutters. Slowly we danced to the piano music at a steady beat, it reminded me of the time we took dance lessons together that had to be at least a little over a month ago now.

To think we've grown so close within that time.  _So close._  Turning my head I laid it on Levi's chest so he couldn't see my slight frown at thinking. I could hear his heart beating faster, I wanted to know what his feelings were but I knew that he would deny it and call me crazy.

I too had yet to decide my true feelings for him whether I loved him or just simply cared because I've signed my life to him. I stayed locked in Levi's arms even though the song had finished. People started to clap bringing me out of my thoughts and back to reality. Pulling away I turn finding Jean looking right at us. He flashed me a deadly glare and began strolling up to us.

Levi noticed this and quickly stood in front of me. "What do you want?" Levi asks.

"Just dropping by to say hello, I assume you know now." Jean mentions.  _Oh no, Jean you better shut up._

"Know what?" Levi asks.

Jean then looked a little surprised then smirked at me. "Oh I see, she still hasn't told you... well I'll let her do that."

Levi then looked back at me confused, I looked at him shyly wishing Jean hadn't come over here. Both Levi and I watched as Jean passed up slowly before disappearing into the crowd. The rest of the night Levi and I danced silently not speaking of what Jean had mentioned. Deep down I was terrified that this would be my last night as Levi's guard.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Levi and I had finally gotten the chance to leave, we had spent a good few hours talking and dancing before calling it a night. Now, we both could leave in the morning to go home and not have to travel for a while.

Still, in the back of my head, I felt that Levi still was wondering what Jean had been talking about. Opening the door he allowed me to go in first, as I was passing him he grabbed my arm gently. "Do you know what Jean was talking about?" he asks. It was as if he read my mind.

Turning to him I shook my head vigorously. "Are you lying?" he asks.  _Yes_.

"No, I honestly do not know what he was talking about... he could have been drunk for all we know." I say. Levi nodded and let go of my arm, walking in I head straight to the bathroom to bathe.

 

~Levi~

 

Standing there I watch (F/N) disappear behind the wood door. I let out a long overdrawn sigh. I still wondered if (F/N) had lied to me just now to protect herself. Thinking that made my heart feel like it was sinking.

About half an hour later she opened the door clean and in different clothes. Walking slowly she stopped in front of me as I sat on the edge of the bed. Looking up I see her eyes looking back down at me. "You haven't changed." she says.

Looking down I realized I had sat there doing nothing. "Oh...excuse me then." I say softly. Standing up I go to unbutton the shirt but she stops me.

She then starts unbuttoning my shirt for me, standing there I look down at her. I felt the urge to pin her against the wall and seriously lay one on her, but I was too tired. I thanked her and quickly walked into the bathroom. Changing quickly I wanted to get straight to bed.

Exiting the bathroom I made my way into the bedroom finding (F/N) laying on her side facing me. Her silk nightgown fitted perfectly around her small body. Slowly making my way to the bed, I climb in next to her. Her eyes stared into mine just as her hand gently laid on my collarbone. Her eyes then trailed down to her hand as her fingers lightly ran across my skin along the bone. Her hands were so small, her eyes seemed to be studying every detail of my body. Slightly moving I grab the blanket covering the two of us up.

"Sleep now brat, we leave tomorrow." I say. My arm draped across her waist as she instinctively moved closer to me taking the warmth I provided.  _I wish I could do this with her my entire life... but she wouldn't feel the same...No one would_. With that our journey was at an end and the next day we left for Aubern.   


	24. The Chase

~(Y/N)~

 

Walking behind Levi we entered through the palace doors. Standing there to greet us was a woman with short blonde hair. "Nanaba, what a surprise." Levi says. Looking up at Levi I was a little confused.

"I've brought more options... if you'll lend me a moment I'd like to show you and help you decide." Nanaba says.

Looking back up at Levi I watched him nod slightly.  _Options? What options?_  Silently I followed Levi and Nanaba to Levi's office. I tried to get a glimpse at the stack of papers in Nanaba's hand but with her being taller than both Levi and I it made things a little more difficult.

Entering Levi's office I stood next to his desk. There Nanaba laid out all kinds of photos of young bachelorettes.  _Nanaba is a matchmaker?!_

Levi went through the photos one by one rejecting each until he came across one photo. A duchess named Rico, a rather rude woman I had only spent a short amount of time in her presence. "Her, I'll meet her." Levi says.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest hearing him decide. Nanaba nodded silently as she took the picture. "I'll be back with her tomorrow, have a good day your highness." Nanaba says just before bowing.

She turned and headed for the door. When I heard the door shut I let out a long sigh. "I hope you're not upset..." Levi mutters.

"Why would I be upset? I have absolutely no feelings for you and you have no feelings for me." I lie. Hearing myself utter those words made my chest hurt more. I watched him grow stiff, then he turned to me.

"I see... then you shouldn't have a problem guarding me tomorrow when I meet Rico." he says with a devilish smirk.

"Of course not... I hope you two enjoy your time together." I say, crossing my arms I look away from him. He let out a 'tch' as I heard his chair creak from him getting up. Grabbing my arms he spun me around to face him.

"Someone sounds jealous." he whispers. His hands held mine, looking into his eyes I could tell he was going to try and win me over with a kiss. Not falling for it I yank my hands out of his.

"Like I said, I don't have feelings for you so there is no point to feel jealous." I say. On the inside, I really was burning with anger that he was seeing another woman but I had to put up a cold act in order for him not to see right through me.

"Tch you're a horrible liar." he says before turning away from me.

Now, I was taking it one step further, I wanted to see what reaction I would get if I had taken off the ring he had gotten me. "Looks like I won't be needing this ring anymore." I say as I slip the ring off. I turn to him seeing him looking back. Walking over to the window I was about to drop it when he pulled me in.

"Don't." he scolds.

"Why? I don't need to play your lover anymore?" I ask.

"...It would be a waste of money, besides it was a gift idiot." he answers. Standing there I look down at the ring in my hands. Shoving it into my pocket I turn to him completely.

"Fine, I'll keep your ' _gift'_." I answer.

He flashed me a cold glare before turning, I must have upset him by not wearing the ring.  _Who's the liar now?_  He returned to his seat and worked on readying then signing documents. I stood there next to his desk, looking down he kept the picture of Rico out in the open, it was like he was purposely trying to torture me.

He must have noticed my hurt stare for he swiped it away and hid it away in one of the drawers. Letting out a sigh, I turn my head away pretending that I wasn't jealous of the new bachelorette he had chosen.

I had despised the idea of an arranged marriage, one of the many reasons why I ran away from home. I always wanted to marry someone who loved me and vise versa, but the way things seems to be going I won't be getting married anytime soon.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I faced the window as I watch the sun start to set, I wanted so desperately for this day to end already. Glancing over I found Levi still hard at work, eyes focused on the documents in front of him.

I let out a tired sigh and face forward. I kept watch like aways for the past few weeks it's been fairly quiet with little to no signs of assassins. Which was both a good and bad thing? Standing tall I could see a shadowy figure from the corner of my eye moving outside the window.

Turning my head completely I walk up closer to the window finding someone on the roof. They had stopped and their head rose as if they were staring back at me. Then, I saw them reach for their back.

Taking action I back up and leap onto Levi knocking us both to the ground. Not a moment later did the window shatter into a million pieces. I laid on top of Levi guarding him as glass shards hit my back.

I waited an extra moment when everything fell silent. Quickly I get up and look down at Levi. "Stay down." I whisper. He looked up at me then slightly nodded. Grabbing my bow and arrow next to the bookcase I climb up onto the now broken window scanning the roof.

Further, away I see the same figure running for it. Jumping down I land on the roof and bolt for the person who had shot at us. Jumping onto the other levels I started catching up with the person. Stopping I pull out an arrow and quickly take aim.

I aimed for the person's leg in hopes of slowing them down enough to catch them. Releasing my finger I watched the arrow miss the person. Again, I pull out another arrow I do the same but this time hit them right in the thigh causing them to fall.

Quickly running I catch up to the now limping suspect. Just as, they were about to fall off the roof I grabbed the back of their shirt yanking them harshly backward. I pull the mask off their face revealing a woman I had never met before. The girl looked up at me, she had short wavy light brown hair and amber eyes.  _"Please don't kill me."_  she spoke in Pridorian. I didn't know what she had said.

Saying nothing I turn back and drag her behind me back into the castle. Tossing the girl down she fell into the arms of another guard as he started tugging her along. Jumping off I land on my feet.

Quickly I follow behind making sure the girl wouldn't run. "Take her to the dungeons right away, do not leave your posts." I order.

The perks of being the royal guard I had somewhat full control of all the other guards. The two men nodded and pressed forward. As we entered Levi quickly stepped down the stairs. Walking over to him his eyes followed the prisoner. "You okay?" I ask as I scan his body for any scratching.

His eyes fell on me. "Yeah, fine... you should probably go get that cut on your face checked." he says.

A little surprised I place my hand on my face feeling for the cut, after finding the rough line of broken flesh I pull my hand away finding residue of blood smeared on my fingertips. I didn't even feel it. "Right after we interrogate the girl." I answer.

Levi only nodded as he and I both walked down to the dungeon. We walked up to the two guards standing at their post. Levi stood in front as he looked at the girl. Snapping his fingers he grabbed the girl's attention. "What is your name brat?" Levi asks.

The girl stayed silent, she was smart not spilling the details of her personal information and any other details but I knew Levi wouldn't leave until he had answers.

"Tch, answer me now... you're already being charged with treason and will be hanged in the morning now spill." Levi says coldly.

Looking at the back of his head I knew it was a bit harsh but it was the law, even in Estra it was the law if anyone tried to assassinate a member of the royal bloodline they would be charged with treason and hung.

The girl looked at Levi and I sadly knowing her life was only hours away from ending. "Hitch Dreyse." she answers softly.

"Alright Hitch, who sent you?" Levi then asks.

The girl looked down at her feet hesitant to answer. Levi let out an annoyed sigh then turned his head back at me glancing. "I'm not getting any younger here brat so hurry up." he snaps.

"Nile Dawk, I work for him." she answers.

Levi tensed up at the name she had given.  _Did he know him?_  Stepping next to Levi I saw his face a little surprised, yet confused. Turning my head I look at the girl. "Why does he want Levi dead-

"Nevermind that, how many people are in this group he I assume is leading?" Levi interrupts.

The girl sat there looking as if she were in deep thought trying to count how many there were, this made me feel uneasy if she can't give a specific number we could be dealing with hundreds of people. "A few hundred at least." she answers.

Then I had an idea. Looking to a nearby guard I turn to him. "You there, go fetch me a map of Pridoira." I order. The man nodded and quickly walked off doing as I ordered. Turning forward once again I saw Levi's confused expression from the corner of my eye.

"Why do you need a map?" he asks.

"You'll see." I answer.

Moments later the same guard brought me a map. "Keys." I order. Hesitantly the guard handed me the keys. I go to unlock the door when I felt Levi grab my shoulder. Turning my head slightly I look back at him.

"Tell me what your plan is first." he orders.

"I'm going to have her show me her meeting spots that way we can go and check these places out to see what we are up against." I tell him in a soft voice. Letting out a sigh he nodded and released me. Quickly turning around I unlock the door and step in.

The girl tensed up fearing I was going to harm her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I just want you to show me something." I say softly. The girl nodded as she relaxed slightly. A small table sat in between us as I unfolded the map.

"Now, I want you to be honest here and show me all the meeting spots please." I order.

Slowly she nodded as she began scanning the map. Handing her a quill and ink she circled the locations. I was hoping she was being completely honest. Taking the map I hand it to Levi. With my back to the girl, I didn't know she had gotten up. Feeling a slight tug at my sleeve I turn. "I wish to speak to you privately." she whispers.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." I whisper back.

"Please, I'll give you more information, I can help you guys." she says. I looked at her skeptically not knowing whether or not she was telling the truth.

"Fine, but there will be guards outside this door so try and run I guarantee you will be caught again." I warn.

"I know, but I don't feel comfortable with that man staring at me." she whispers. Looking back I see Levi's dark cold stare piercing at her, she had a point Levi did give off this uncomforting aura but I had gotten so used to it I hardly noticed.

"Alright." I sigh.

Turning back to the door I look at Levi. "She wishes to speak with me privately." I whisper to Levi.

"Like hell, I'd leave you alone with her, no way." he snaps.

"Please Levi, she promises to tell me more information." I plead.

His eyes glanced up at the girl then back down at me.

"Why you? Why does she want you to stay?" he asks.

"...Because she is scared, please Levi the guards will stay." I say hoping to change his mind my hand fell on his that had been resting on the bar. Looking up at him with desperate eyes I waited for his answer.

Letting out a tired sigh he turned his head, with his free hand he ran his fingers through his hair. With his head turned to the side he looked frustrated seeming to be having an internal battle with himself on whether he should let me stay or not.

"Fine, you get five minutes any later then I'm coming in here and getting you." he says. I could sense the protectiveness in his words, it made my heart feel warm knowing he cared for my safety enough to come and get me himself.

Giving him a reassuring smile I nodded. "Not a minute longer." I say. Letting go of his hand I watched him walk away. With that, I turn to Hitch who now was sitting on her bed again.

"Alright, I want everything and complete honesty." I tell her.

She nodded and sat there looking for a place to start. Knowing I only had so much time I decided to cut in. "How about some questions, we only have five minutes." I say.

She gave me a nod and looked to me. "How long often does this group meetup?" I ask.

"Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, their main meeting spot is a Dwarf Tavern in the basement, you can get in by going through the back but you have to pass the guard." she explains.

"And how do we do that?" I ask.

"In my things, you will see a flyer, that is what they use to let in members, they are scattered around the town, it has a code written on it." she answers.

"A code?" I ask.

"Yes, Nile has set codes for the members, each one is different and given to the members specifically, you have to decipher it and read the password to the guard as he's looking at the code and the list of members." she explains.

"How did you decipher it?" I ask.

"Mine is the word 'Kill' in Pridorian." she answers.

"So, they're words in Pridorian?"I ask.

She gave me a slight nod.  _Great._  I was hoping to go alone but considering I don't know any Pridorian it was going to be much harder for me to get in and I didn't want Levi tagging along.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth." I ask.

Her eyes looked up at me desperately. "Please, I don't have much longer to live, and I was forced to join the group I never wanted to kill the Prince but if they found out I didn't go through with it they would punish me." she pleads.

"Punish you?" I ask.

"Lashings." she answers.

Hearing her utter those words made me shiver knowing the pain she must have gone through. "I see... is there anything else?" I ask.

"There are three leaders Nile being the main leader the other two do random background checks and interrogations to make sure the members haven't turned on them or to make sure they don't have spies." Hitch answers.

"....Alright... thank you Hitch." I answer.

"No problem." she whispers.

Turning to the door I go to leave opening the door I quickly exit then lock the door. I hand the guard the keys and take one last look at Hitch before leaving. Quickly leaving the dungeon I meet up with Levi in the main room. He let out a relieved sigh as he walks over to me. "What else did she tell you?" he asks.

As we walked up to his office I explained everything she had told me. I never did ask her why Nile Dawk wanted Levi dead. Once entering his office I watched as he went to his chair and sat there. "Levi, can I ask you something?" I ask.

Looking up at me he nodded. "Why does Nile want you dead?" I ask. There must have been some reason why Nile wanted Levi dead. Levi let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, averting his gaze from me he stared at his desk.

"Nile... he was once a duke here for me... but I found out he had been sexually harassing women... so he was charged for it and labeled a sex offender, he lost his wife, kids, and position as duke after the court decided it and has hated me ever since because he denies what he did to those women he harassed." Levi explains.

"..I see." I answer. Now I could understand why he's so protective over me when I'm around other men... it's because of Nile, Levi can't help but be protective.

"Now, you see why I'm so hell-bent on keeping you safe....because I thought Nile was someone like Eren... I thought Nile was a good man but shit happens." Levi says.

Not knowing what to say I turn to the broken window which reminded me of the cut on my face I still needed to have cleaned out. Hearing the cracking of breaking glass I turn to find Levi standing right behind me with eyes glued on me. His pointer finger lightly ran across my upper cheek where the cut was. "Let's go clean it out." he says softly.

Nodding slightly I followed him into his bathroom. Walking in it was the size of my bedroom only a tad bit smaller. On the left was a large bath and separate shower. Above the bath was a large window overlooking a lake. Which was the same view I had. Then, to the right was the double vanity sinks and toilet along with some other things like a clothes hamper and medicine cabinet.

Walking over I stop in front of the sink, Levi opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small cotton ball, turning on the water he dipped the cotton ball into the water getting a little bit of it wet. Turning to me he lightly dabbed my cut cleaning out the blood. He must've had a little too much water in it for the water started to run down my face. With his thumb, he wiped the water off.

His expression seemed so relaxed and soft. When he finished he tossed the dirty cotton ball then washed his hands. I stood there watching him do, so when he had finished doing that he turned to me. "You're done." he says.

I stood there looking up at him as he looked back down a little confused as to why I hadn't moved. Lightly placing my hands on his face I bring his face down to my level. Looking into his eyes even closer now I felt his face grow warm.

 

~Levi~

 

I stood there watching as she slowly leaned in ready to kiss me, I wanted to I really wanted to but the voice in my head keeps repeating the same words to me over and over again, the words I always believe to be true. That no one will love me or ever could. Taking her hands into mine I pry them off my face. "Leave my presence." I order.

"But I thought-

"Go... please, that is an order." I tell her.

Without a word, I heard the bathroom door slam shut. I stood there frowning at the floor.  _I don't deserve good things... I'll just ruin them._  I started wondering what would have happened if I let her kiss me, would I take her to bed with me? Leave it there? Letting out a tired sigh I turn and head to the door.

Opening it I for some reason I expected (F/N) to be standing there waiting for me like always. It's amazing how lonely it gets without her here, after staring into space for a brief moment I step out of the bathroom into the office where I worked for the rest of the night. 


	25. Infultrating A Group of Idiots

~(Y/N)~

 

A new day came to Ackman Castle. As of now, I was standing guard outside with Levi by my side waiting for the Duchess Rico to arrive. I already wanted this day to end and it has barely started.

I stood tall and kept my eyes forward keeping a straight face as Levi and I patiently waited at the top of the stairs. He and I watched as a white carriage with two tan horses pulled the carriage up to the front around the fountain stopping before the steps.

Moments later the driver stepped off and walked to the door opening it and holding his hand out to Rico.

Slowly she ascended the stairs before latching herself onto Levi's arm affectionately. Rolling my eyes I turn the other way.  _Big mistake Rico._  "Good morning Duchess." Levi greets in a dull tone.

"Good morning, what are the plans for today?" she asks also in a dull tone. Watching them walk inside I follow, I felt uncomfortable seeing Rico be so close to Levi and him not pushing her away. It was a little heartbreaking realizing he would push me away and not some woman he's known for only five seconds. Sadly I look to the floor after realizing, maybe I was looking too deeply into things.

Shaking my head vigorously I rid of the thoughts for now and continue following the couple out into the courtyard. Levi led her over to the gazebo where they sat and drank tea together while I stood beside Levi as usual. They conversed and Rico laughed here and there while Levi sat there silently. "Levi, do you think you can dismiss your guard?" Rico asks.

Levi let out a small grunt before looking up at me. "You are permitted an hours rest...go." he orders.

Nodding silently I slowly walk away from the table and down the steps. Usually, if a woman had asked for my dismissal Levi would reject and come up with some sort of excuse. After stopping for a brief moment I shake my head once more and continue walking to wherever I wanted.

I found myself at another part of the courtyard with the gazebo still in sight. I sat on the bench surrounded by roses looking at the swimming fish. They were lucky they didn't have to worry about anything else other than eating and swimming. I sat there in deep thought feeling an awful sting in my chest.

Images of the previous night's actions with Levi came to mind. I tried to kiss him, it was the first kiss that I had tried giving him and yet he stopped me. Letting out a sad sigh I prop my arm on my knee and rest my head on the palm of my hand.

 _Why must he be so difficult? I only wish to be there for him... and-_  Then, another thing dawned on me, sitting up straight with a slightly confused expression. I was slowly falling for the Prince of Aubern. I had tried so hard to fight it but at this point, there was no denying it that was why I kissed almost him.

Slapping my face I bend over a bit. "No, no, no." I whisper repeatedly. It wasn't that Levi was a bad person it was just the fact that I was falling for someone who doesn't feel the same. It was stupid of me to be in love with someone who didn't love me back.

 _Nope, this isn't happening, I need to suppress my feelings._  Crossing my arms I sat up, then I felt a finger tap at my shoulder. Startled I jump a bit and look back. Placing one hand over my racing heart I find a fellow guard. "Oh, it's just you Moblit." I sigh.

"Sorry if I've frightened you.... I wanted to speak with you privately." he says.

Scooting over I nod and let him sit with me. "What is it?" I ask.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed both my hands, looking up a little surprised he flashed me a genuine smile. "I really like you (F/N)." he confesses.

 _But I barely know you._  Tensing up a bit I sat there quietly, I didn't know what to say I was so confused. "I know this is all sudden to you, but I'd like to take you to dinner." he suggests. I wanted to say no, but I also didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Still, mute I look down trying to decide what to say. Looking back up I went to say something until there was a loud whistling sound. It was another guard calling for him. He looked behind him then back at me. "Tell me tonight." he whispers, with no time to react at all his lips fell on mine. Tensing up I sat there with wide eyes, I should push him off but I didn't.

Once his lips left mine I quickly place my hand over my lips in surprised. He quickly left me, sitting there in shock I try to process everything that had just happened. I had just been confessed to by the wrong person, although with Moblit I knew I could learn to love him seeing how kind he is. Shaking my head I second guess myself.  _What am I thinking? I'm not a real guard, if he and I started seeing each other it could be a complete mess._

Knowing what had to be done I stand up I turn to the gazebo seeing Levi staring at me, he didn't seem to be glaring so I guess he didn't see what Moblit had just done. Sparing the prince one last glance I turn and make my way into the castle.

I made a beeline for the library to do a little light reading in hopes to avoid the prince for a while. Sitting at the table I read through a book hoping to pass time.

 

~Time Skip~

 

A couple hours past as I sat in the chair, hearing an annoyed sigh resonate from behind me I shut my book and look behind me finding Levi. "I've been looking for you brat." he sighs.

"Sorry." I say.

"We're going out, get ready." he says.

I knew exactly what he meant. We were going to one of Nile's so-called meeting in disguise, I dressed to look like Hitch while Levi had other means of getting in. Nodding I follow him up to our rooms, once entering my room I found he outfit placed out on my bed. Walking over I strip of my clothes and changed into the other. Lastly, I place the wig on my head.

Walking to the door I open it finding Levi standing there in his disguise. "Ready?" he asks.

Nodding I pull the scarf over my lips. "Wait before we go repeat Hitch's password in Pridorian one more time." Levi orders.

Standing there I felt a little nervous, I had only spent a few hours learning the word intensely.  _"Kill"_  I answer in Pridorian.

Levi looked at me silently before giving a slight nod. "Good enough, let's go." he says. Walking alongside him we both sneak out of the castle. With our horses, we rode into town as the sunset. When he had reached town it was dark which was good for us making it a little harder to recognize us.

Following the map, we took many turns down a windy road until we found the tavern. Tying our horses out front we head to the back with our papers. As Levi and I walked alongside each other I lock my arm with his to make us seem like a couple. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Shh, we'll attract less attention this way." I whisper.

Coming up to the door we were met with a very tall muscular man with crossed arms. "Codes." the man ordered. Both Levi and I passed our papers to the man.

He looked at them then his eyes fell on me. "Ladies first." the man says.

Nodding I gulp nervously.  _"Kill."_  I answer. The man nodded silently then turned to Levi.

"Are you a new member?" the man asks.

 _"Yes, I have a close friend here he got Nile to get me a code."_  Levi answers in Pridorian.

The man simply nodded and had Levi repeat his password back to the man. Once that was finished we both were able to pass.  _That was easier than expected._  As we entered Levi tugged at my hand.

"Stay close." he whispers.

Turning to him I nod silently before intertwining my fingers with his. We pushed our way through the crowd standing at the back. We waited as more and more people gathered, it wasn't reassuring because there were at least three hundred people here maybe more.

After about ten more minutes of people talking amongst each other, there was loud clapping. Looking up at the stage stood Nile and two other people. "Good evening brothers and sisters! Let this meeting take place!" Nile yells happily.

People began cheering before being ordered to keep quiet. "Now, for those of you who are new tonight you are welcome with open arms and are happy for your joining but before we can officially let you in you have to answer a few questions." Nile announced.

Both Levi and I kept our heads down avoiding the man who had come searching for new members. Luckily the man passed us raising our heads Nile continued. "Now, let's proceed onto the plans, I shall review everything for the newcomers." he starts.

The room fell silent as people looked up at him. "Prince Levi's Coronation will be coming up in a year and by that time we need to gather as many people as possible, and on his coronation day, we strike! Killing anyone in our way including the King and Prince." Nile announced.

People began to whisper as Nile's expression turned cold and slightly annoyed. "I almost forgot." Nile laughs.

"Newcomers here are the rules!" he yells.

The room fell silent once again. "Anyone who tells the prince of our plans will be punished! If caught you will not be saved, it's harsh I know but it's the only way." Nile announces.

Throughout the rest of the meeting Nile explained more of the plan and how the assassins were only there to scare Levi into stepping down, then they explain what would happen after they kill Levi and Kenny. "I promise you once they are dead we will have what is rightfully ours! The humans will get rid of the fifthly dwarves and humans will again rule Aubern!" Nile announces.

I was confused as to why Nile wanted that after knowing he was after Levi for another reason. "And I can bet those who have been wrongly accused by the Prince will be pardoned for all their crimes!" Nile yells victoriously.  _Nevermind._  I felt uneasy knowing this could mean war with not only this group but the dwarves as well. Looking to Levi I saw his expression also unsettling.

Grabbing my arm he pulled me close. "Let's go, I can't stay a moment longer." he whispers. Quickly we snuck our way to the exit and ran for it we ran to the front both grabbing our horses.

 

~Time Skip~

 

We entered the castle avoiding all the guards. Making our way up to our room I ran into a familiar face. "(F/N) I've been looking everywhere for you." Moblit calls. Levi looked to me then shrugged it off before pressing forward thinking I was going to be discussing business.

"Sorry, I was out with the Prince, he needed something." I lie.

"I see... so do you have an answer?" he asks.

I felt a slight sinking in my heart, looking past him I saw Levi waiting at my door. "I'm sorry Moblit... I just don't see you like that..." I whisper.

He looked down at me sadly before nodding. "I understand, it's okay." he sighs.

Placing my hand on his shoulder I try to comfort him. "I'm sorry." I apologize again.

He flashed me a reassuring smile before shaking his head. "No need, I'm just glad you're honest about it." he says.

Giving him a sad smile I nod and watch him walk away. Slowly making my way to Levi I felt a sudden relief flood over me. "What was that about?" Levi asks.

"O-oh just business." I lie. If Levi had known of what Moblit did he would be furious. Or would he be?

Levi slightly nodded before letting out a sigh. "I will inform Kenny of this group until then you aren't allowed to go back there." he says.

I looked at him a little shocked. It could help us gain more information on their plan and if it were to change or if any more people would be sent. "What? Why? We could use this to our advantage and keep up to date with their plans if not arrest some of their people!" I protest.

"That doesn't matter, it could be dangerous especially by yourself you could get killed." he snaps.

"I'll be careful-

"Enough!" Levi yells.

Standing there silently I look to the ground. Hearing a slightly guilty sigh I felt his hand rest on my head. "Enough... I know what the advantages are but your safety is more important... don't make me punish you for disobeying me." he says in a calmer tone.

Looking up at him I could see the fear in his eyes. "You don't need to protect me." I say.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because it's not your job." I answer.

He grabbed hold of my waist pulling me in. "Why must you always fight with me?" he asks.

 _Because...I love you._  Before I could answer his lips crashed into mine. For the first time, I had the strength to fight back and I did. I try and squirm my way out of his arms but he kept pushing me back into the kiss.

Pushing me against a wall he prevented me from moving as he held me tightly. Pressing my hands against his chest I tried pushing him off. He was being a little too forceful. With one last strong push, I sent him back aways. I cover my mouth with my arm glaring at him. Letting out an annoyed sigh I wipe my lips. "Everyone... Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" I shout.

With that, I turned and hid in my room. Locking the door I knew that saying that would make Levi upset. There was a thud at the door before loud bangs sounded. "(F/N) open the door." he orders.

Staying silent I stood there. "Open the door or... or I'll break down the door!" he snaps.

I knew he was being serious, not wanting to have a broken door I unlock it and open it once again. He charged in and slammed the door shut. "Who the hell kissed you?" he asks in a cold tone. With crossed arms, I turn to the side.

"It doesn't matter." I mutter.

He grabbed my arm roughly forcing me to look at him. "Answer me now." he growls.  _Wait... is he jealous?_

From not answering quickly his grip grew tighter causing me to wince in pain. "Ow! Levi, you're hurting me." I squeak. Looking into his eye I could see the hurt and desperation of wanting to know who had stolen a kiss he was only allowed to give.

Letting go of my arm his hands held my face with both hands. "Tell me." he says in a calmer tone,  I could sense the desperation in his voice.

Looking to the ground I let out a defeated sigh. "It was a first-year guard... Moblit." I answer.

 

~Levi~

 

Standing there holding her face I felt a stinging in my chest that grew worse, it was already bad enough that she had been kissed by another man but another guard who was a first year, I couldn't fire him but I could change his work schedule so he wouldn't see her anytime soon. Why did I get so angry when she mentioned getting kissed by another man?

Letting out a tired sigh I let go of her face. "I see... get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow." I inform her.

She kept her eyes glued to the ground before giving me a slight nod. With that, I turned and left her room quickly before I could do any more damage. Slamming the door shut I quickly march to my bedroom, after entering I fall onto my bed letting out a tired sigh.  _Why is this so stressful? I need to figure out what I feel for her._

Through the deafening silence, I could hear light whimpers coming from the other side of the wall in the room next door. (F/N)'s room. "Dammit." I whisper. I had upset (F/N) by kissing her again without knowing my feelings, this time she fought back probably because of what happened last time we kissed. I can't keep doing this.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Laying there on the bed I let out soft cries with my head laying on my pillow. I felt so lost and felt as if I had lost control of this whole situation. I was so confused on what Levi was feeling and if he was just toying with me. That night I cried myself to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be better than today. 


	26. Behind His Back

~(Y/N)~

 

A week had passed since Levi and I had infiltrated the group of assassins in Pridoria. Since then I had been sneaking out of the castle to gain more information without Levi's permission.

If he knew he would be furious. One night early in the morning I snuck through an opened window in the kitchen, squeezing myself in the window I fall out on the other side, luckily not making too much noise I was safely back in the castle.

Looking around I slowly made my way to the door, slightly opening it my eyes scan the hall for any guards roaming around on night watch. Finding the coast clear I bolt out of the door running into the main entrance. Stepping up the grand stairs I make my way up to the third floor.

I didn't think Levi would be up around this time and tried to sneak my way into the room, but once I reached the third floor there I saw Levi waiting outside my door with a guard standing next to him.

Standing there I consider my options, face him and receive punishment for sneaking out or turn around and try again later. Not wanting my punishment to be worse than it already was I face him.

Marching down the hall I stop just in front of him. He turned to the guard. "Leave us." he orders.

The guard nodded before walking past Levi. Turning I watch as he leaves the third floor, since finding out about the group I had been on edge with the servants knowing they could possibly be apart of it.

The snapping of fingers caught my attention, turning back to Levi I saw his cold displeased glare, noticing the bags under his eyes I felt slightly guilty.  _He must have been worried._  "Where the hell were you?" he asks.

"Out for a night stroll." I lie.

"At three in the fucking morning?" he asks.

"Y-yes... I've been helping the guards with their nightly shifts..." I answer.

Levi stood there silently looking down at me suspiciously. Standing there nervously I did my best to stand tall. "Were you with Moblit?" he asks.

With wide eyes, I shook my head vigorously. "Of course not!" I answer loudly.  _Why would he ask that? I told him I hold no feelings for Moblit._

"...Alright then... just tell me before you head out." he sighs.

Turning his back to me I watch him slowly make his way up the carpet. "Aren't you going to punish me? I've caused you to lose sleep, and didn't inform you of my leave." I call.

He stood there silently as if he were trying to decide whether or not to punish me. "I'll let it pass this time... have a good night." he mutters.

Standing there slightly surprised I watch him disappear behind the glass door of his office.  _Is he working this late?_  Knowing my absents wasn't the only thing keeping him from sleeping I run down the hall toward the glass doors with roses engraved into the glass. A new installation. Pulling the gold knob down I open the door and enter the office. Coming in without permission seem to have no effect on Levi.

Walking further into his office I stood there watching him write down things on a blank piece of paper. "Prince Levi, you should rest and deal with this tomorrow." I suggest.

"No thank you, I'm fine... I need to get this letter sent to Prince Eren and Queen Historia letting them know that we will not be attending any events until this problem is dealt with." He answers.  _By problem does he mean the group of assassins?_

"The letter can wait, we have plenty of time before they plan to strike." I argue.

I watched his hand jerk creating an unwanted line across the paper. Letting out a frustrated sigh he crumbled up the letter and threw it. "Dammit... just go to bed brat." he groans.

"I will when you do... Levi, you can't stay up like this it's been two days since you've slept, how do you expect to focus when you're tired." I reason.

"I'm fine!" he snaps. Slamming his fists on the desk I flinch.

Using both hands to support myself I lean on the desk drawing closer to Levi. "No you're not, you have bags under your eyes and you're crankier than usual-

Standing up from his chair he made the chair screeched against the hardwood floor. Backing away he followed my steps. "Don't argue with me anymore, I've gone longer without sleep I don't need you to tell me that I'm tired!" he yells.

Standing there silently I watch has his breathing became erratic from all the pent-up anger he was holding in. I didn't say anything I just stood there and stared at him silently. "Please just go to sleep." he says in a calmer tone.

Instead, of following orders I disobey once more and sit there on the sofa. His shoulders slump seeing me ignore once more. Turning from me he went back to his desk, watching over him I saw his heavy eyes look more and more tired as the minutes passed.

I too was tired as I sat there. I watched his eyes slowly move back and forth along with his right hand scribbling on the paper. Deciding to stay longer I stand up and go to his bookshelf. My eyes scanned each shelf in search for a novel to read to pass the time, I made it clear that I wasn't going to sleep until he did and if that meant pulling an all-nighter then so be it.

Grabbing a book I resume my spot on the sofa, crossing my leg over the other I sit there opening the book to the first page. I sat there reading quietly with only the sound of Levi's soft scribbling lulled me to sleep.

 

~Time Skip~

 

A small thud had awoken me from a peacefully light slumber, opening my eyes I look to find I had dropped the book onto the floor. Sitting up I rub my tired eyes as I let out a yawn.  _Dammit, I fell asleep._  Looking over to Levi's desk I find him with his head down on the desk, soft snores escaped his lips.

Standing up I quietly step over to his desk with a blanket I had taken from the sofa. Watching his body rise and fall from breathing I lightly place the blanket on him to provide some warmth.  _'I'm fine' my ass._  Letting out a tired sigh I lean in, moving the stands of black hair from his face I place a soft kiss on the side of his forehead.

Standing up straight I watch to see him not wake from my actions. Looking out the window I could see that the sun was just beginning to rise in the East. Turning my head the other way I look up at the clock finding it was six in the morning. I didn't know how long Levi had slept but at least he was finally sleeping.

Knowing I'd have to wake him up in an hour I head towards his bathroom where I took a quick shower. The shower was much bigger than mine, turning on the water I place my hand under the running water making sure the temperature was just right.

Once stripped of all clothing I step into the shower letting the warm water hit my back and wet my hair. Looking at the shelf in front of me I saw an assortment of shampoos and conditioners, along with some soaps. Grabbing a bar of soap that hadn't been used assuming Levi would be upset if I borrowed his most recently used soap, I lather the soap on my damp naked body.

After rinsing off the soap I then grab some shampoo and conditioner, it smelt of roses, of course, I had recognized the scent from Levi and loved it. The products I had smelt of lavender, but I liked the rose scent better, it reminded me of home back in the courtyard where it was filled with roses.

Closing my eyes I massage the products into my hair before rinsing it all out. Once the soap was gone from my hair I turn off the water and step out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around my wet body I walk up to the double vanity sinks.

Placing my hand on the cold glass mirror I wipe it clean revealing my reflection. Looking at myself I began thinking, wondering when I started falling for the prince. We've only been together for a month and a half now.

Within that time I've gotten to know him more than anyone, some things I knew that Kenny didn't even know. We were so close, and not to mention his good looks although he thinks differently, I find him highly attractive, but that's not the point.

Shaking my head I rid the thoughts of my romantic feelings for Levi temporarily. Turning away from the mirror I go and grab my clothes and put them back on, I had hoped for cleaner clothes but until tonight I will just have to deal.

After dressing I step out of the bathroom seeing Levi still sleeping on his desk. I considered moving him to a more comfortable spot but knowing if I woke him he wouldn't let me do so. Walking over to the small table to the right of his desk I get his tea ready. He had his own single burner for brewing tea when he needed it.

Setting the kettle on the now hot burner I patiently wait. Placing a tea bag in the cup I continue to wait, as the minutes pass by the kettle began to whistle. Once it was loud enough to possibly wake the prince I take it off the burner and pour the hot water into the cup.

Stirring the water with the tea bag I watch it change to a dark brown. Taking out the teabag I dispose of it and turn off the burner. Slowly I walk over with the cup of tea in my hand and a small bowl of sugar cubes for Levi to decide how much he wanted.

Setting it all on his desk I then walk slightly behind and place my hands gently on his shoulders lightly shaking him awake. He lifted his head up looking my way a little confused and sleepy. "What is it?" he asks.

"I made you tea, besides its morning." I whisper.

I take my hands off of him and watch as he sits up, he stretched out his arm before leaning forward grabbing the small cup of tea. "Thank you." he sighs.

Bowing I back away from his desk. "Any news on Hitch's execution yet?" I ask. Instead of having it the next day Hitch still was held in the dungeon. We had to have clearance from the king in order to go through with it.

"Nothing, yet but she is still useful to us considering all the info she's given us on the group." Levi answers.

"I see... maybe we should question her more if I could I wish to speak with her priva-

"No that won't be necessary." Levi interrupts.

"Why not?" I ask, crossing my arms I stood there while Levi looked up at me.

"Because I don't trust Hitch, no matter what kind of help she's been." Levi answers. Standing up from his seat he stepped over to me. Once he stood inches away from me his left hand stretched out holding the back of my head. His other hand grabbed my upper arm lightly as he slowly pulled me in.

A familiar feeling took place as his lips softly pressed into my forehead, like the night of the ball back in Drairia.  _Is he trying to reassure me?_

 

~Levi~

 

Eyes closed I held my position, my lips on her forehead, an endearing gesture hoping it would calm her down. I don't know why I did this but it's better than kissing her on the mouth. I could smell the rose shampoo that only I had. Pulling back slightly still holding her head I look down at her flushed face. "Did you use my shampoo?" I ask.

Thrown off by the question she looks up at me a little confused. "Y-yes... I took a quick shower here so that way when I finished I could make you tea and wake you." she says softly, she looked as if she were ashamed of herself for using my bathroom without permission.

"Oh, okay." I answer.

"You're not mad?" she asks.

Shaking my head I let go of her and return to my seat at the desk. "You may use it whenever you need." I say softly.

From the corner of my eye, I could see her tense up at my words. Yes, I was allowing her to use my bathroom whenever she wanted.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Standing there I was a bit shocked at Levi, more than I have ever been. Allowing me to use his bathroom when I needed was unusual even for him. I didn't know what to say without it sounding weird. "I-I should go train for a bit, excuse me." I say in a nervous tone.

Turning away from him I start to make my way to the door. "Hold up." Levi calls. Stopping in my tracks I slightly turn back to look at him. He stood from his seat yet again and slowly approached me.

"I'll come with you, I need some air anyway." he says. Nodding slightly him and I both head out of his office together.

Walking down the hall silently I keep my eyes forward. As we descended the grand staircase I took a left turn going down a different hall that led outside to the training ground with the other guards and soldiers.

Grabbing a sword on the rack I intended to practice on a dummy, to my surprise I glance over finding Levi grabbing a sword as well. "What happened to just getting air?" I ask as I look up at him.

"I didn't say that's all I'll be doing now did I?" he asks. Shrugging it off I walk out onto the dirt, turning around I got into a fighting stance. Levi did the same as well, and with that, we were off, our swords clashing against one another.

Twirling my sword over his my goal was to disarm him like he was for me. Walking around in circles around each other I go and strike again only for him to stop my sword with his own.

Back and forth we hit swords and tried knocking one another down again I go to strike him by charging in at full speed but with his cat-like reflexes, he was able to stop me. The screeching sound of the metal sliding against one another pierced my ears.

Throwing me off of him I tumble to the ground accidentally, he then held his blade in front of me. "Surrender brat, I've won." he says with a playful smirk tugging at his lips.  _The only thing you've won is my heart clean freak._

Flashing the same smirk back I kick the sword from his hand. With my sword, I then point it at him. Putting both hands up he stood there still smirking. Standing on my feet I kept the blade pointed at his neck. "How about you surrender." I say.

Once I found that I had won I turn from him, big mistake. Grabbing my right hand in which held my sword he pulled me back and held the blade to my neck. My back pressed up against his chest, I could hear his soft pants from the long sword fight we had. "Don't turn your back on your opponent." he whispers.

Moments later he let me go, walking over he picked up his sword. "I would go again but I have a meeting, wait for me in the library I will meet you within an hour." Levi informs me.

Bowing my head I stood there silently. I hear his footsteps grow faint by the second, counting each step until they couldn't be heard. Lifting my head I decide to go behind his back and speak with Hitch. Placing my sword on the rack I quickly head inside, walking up to the large metal door I slowly open it and look around making sure no one was watching me.

Quickly entering I walk down the small flight of stairs down into the dungeon. Once stepping off the last step I walk a little ways stopping in front of the cell where a guard stood. "Leave us, Levi's orders." I announce.

Watching the guard leave I step up to the cold bars. "Hitch I need to speak with you." I say.

The girl stood up from her bed and slowly approach me. "Yes?" she asks.

"I need more information on the group, how do I get Nile alone? Do you know if there are servants under Levi's wing that are in this group?" I interrogate.

"Slow down please, I only know so much." she says.

"Okay, then how to do I get Nile alone?" I ask.

"You can get him alone by cutting off the two other leaders and then after the meetings he goes to the back of the bar, there he will be alone." Hitch explains.

"Okay, and then do you know if there are any servants from here working with him?" I ask.

"A few, I don't know their names but I can probably pick them out if I saw their faces." she explains.

"Thank you, that is all I have to ask at the moment." I say, getting ready to take my leave I turn but before I could move she caught my sleeve.

"Have you heard anything on my death penalty? The guards tell me nothing." she says.

"No news, yet it has to be cleared by the king... I think he's keeping you alive until we have all the information on this group." I explain.

"Thank you." she whispers.

Giving her a slight nod I start making my way back up the hall then ascend the stairs to the door. Opening the door I find the same guard standing there waiting. "You may return to your post." I order. With a nod, the man turned and re-entered the dungeon.

Quickly I turn to my left and make my way down to the library, it must be an important meeting if I wasn't able to attend.

After entering the library I sat at the table reading a novel as I waited for the Prince to arrive. The meeting was longer than I predicted.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I heard the library doors open, turning my head I find Levi walking past them and making his way to me. Sitting next to me I set my book down. "How was the meeting?" I ask.

"All went well, we've managed to come up with a task force later this week we will disband this group and take Nile into custody and have him hung for his crimes." Levi explains.

"What about everyone else? That's a lot of people to deal with, we're talking a few hundred." I say.

"I don't know yet, I wouldn't execute them... maybe exile to Edrax or Kustea." Levi suggests.

"Maybe... Levi... what if you have servants in this group-

"Then, they will suffer the same fate as the other hundred, exile." he interrupts.

Nodding silently I began to worry, servants could be listening in at any moment. Turning my head I scanned the room of the guards that stood a good few feet away. I felt as if I couldn't trust anyone except Levi. Feeling a hand fall onto my shoulder I look back at Levi. "I know you must be on edge but this will pass by soon." he whispers.

Nodding slightly I lean into him. "I just don't feel safe right now knowing that your servants could be listening and reporting back to Nile." I whisper.

"Then, from this point on we discuss matters like this in my office where no one will hear us." he whispers back.

Leaning back I give him a nod. "Let's go, I have to meet Rico and let her go." Levi says.

A little surprised I watch as he stands up. He had only been seeing Rico for about a week now and was already letting her go. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of joy. Nodding I stood on my feet and followed close behind.


	27. Behind His Back Prt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are slightly confused with the chapter numbering, it is because my wattpad has different chapter numbers. This chapter would technically be Chapter 24b

~(Y/N)~

 

Opening my door slightly I look out into the dark hallway. Again I was sneaking out, scanning the hall I slowly step out and look behind my door. Shoving my hands in my pocket I feel for the piece of paper containing my password to get in.

Once the coast was clear I dash from my room down the hall, running down the grand stairs I jump off the last couple of steps. Turning to the left I ran towards the training ground.

I made sure I wasn't being followed once I made it outside, pulling up my scarf over my mouth I make my way off the castle grounds. Sneaking past the guards at the gate I bolted into the forest. Running past small brushes I felt a small sting on my cheek.

I didn't have time to worry about my minor injuries, I continued to push forward into the dark forest. I had to be back before morning before Levi could find me missing again.

Jumping and ducking I made my way into town, after leaving the vast brush of the forest I was met with the crowded streets of the city. Avoiding the carriages by weaving my way through traffic I make my way to the dwarf tavern.

Walking around to the back I pull the paper out ready to resight the password to the tall man. Handing the piece of paper to him I wait as he looks at the paper. "Resight." he says.

 _"Kill"_  I spoke in Pridorian.

Checking my name on his list he then nodded and moved aside. Handing me the paper I make my way into the bar. It was crowded like usual, pushing through the crowd I made my way to the back of the crowd, standing alone I waited.

 

~Levi~

 

Standing in front of (F/N)'s door I knock quietly, I had business to discuss but she wasn't answering. At first, I thought she may be asleep but then something told me to check her room to make sure she was there.

Opening the door I step in. Looking in her bathroom I find her not to be there, then I step over to her bed, walking alongside it I find the bed to be empty noticing it was still made. Letting out a frustrated sigh I leave the room quickly.

Looking to a guard walking down the hall I stop him. "Search the castle for my guard, I'm afraid she's gone running off again." I order.

"Right away sir, I also came here on behalf of the prisoner, she wishes to speak with you." the guard informs me.

A little confused I nod anyway.  _Maybe Hitch knows where (F/N) went._  Watching the guard leave I to make my way downstairs. Ascending the stairs the main entrance was empty and dark.

Taking a left I walk down the hall to the large metal door. Opening it I slip in and quickly walk down the stairs.  _What could this brat possibly want?_  Walking down the dark hall I stop in front of the woman's cell.

"You called for me?" I ask.

Quickly the girl stood on her feet and stepped in front of the bars. "Your guard, she came to see me today asking me more questions." Hitch confesses.  _Why would (F/N) need more info?_

"What did she ask?" I ask.

"She wanted to know if there were any servants in the group... and how to get close to Nile... I think she intends to kill Nile by herself if Nile finds out this information I fear your guard will be the first of many deaths." Hitch explains.

Feeling a searing pain in my chest I took a step back.  _That damn fool, she's going to get herself killed._  "Guards!" I call.

Waiting a moment one guard rushed to me. "Yes, your highness?" the woman asks.

"Get a horse ready, and go into town, I fear my guard may be there searching for trouble, bring her straight to me." I order.

"Right away sir." she says before bowing. Without thinking the prisoner I take my leave, walking away I head back up to my office where I would wait for (F/N) to return to me.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Standing there I lock my sights on Nile as he stepped onto the stage. "Alright everyone settle down, we have some things to discuss." Nile announces.

Everyone started to quiet down as the meeting began. "As always welcome newcomers, the rules will be told to you shortly, right now I would like to discuss a new matter that has come up." Nile starts.

People started whispering as I waited. "Levi's royal guard (F/N) Morelli... she's a problem that must be dealt with in order to go through with our plan." Nile goes on.

I felt my heart sink immensely. "If anyone should tell (F/N) our plan then you will receive punishment, now to begin a plan on taking her down... I would like to suggest killing her in her sleep. One of the servants who has claimed loyalty to me can sneak into her room at night and kill her... what you do with her after that is up to you, but you mustn't let the prince catch you doing so." Nile explains.

Gulping nervously I knew that we were in trouble, not only Levi but me as well. "Now that we have established that plan let's move on shall we?" he asks. Knowing what he was going to discuss now I quietly slip away from the crowd exiting from the front. I need air after witnessing the plans to kill me.

Standing out in the darkness I let out a worried sigh.  _I can't tell Levi... it'll only bring him more stress._  Turning to go back inside I was stopped by a voice calling my name. Looking around I search for the person calling my name.

Turning I find a woman on a horse, it was a guard. Standing there I wave to the guard, quickly the horse trotted over to me. "Prince Levi sent me, he's ordered me to bring you back." she says.  _Shit._

Nodding silently I do as told and get on behind her. Snapping the reins the horse took off back to the castle. For some reason, I felt more nervous going back than I ever did, maybe because I knew Levi would be furious.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I stood there in front of the glass doors of Levi's office, I knew once I entered I would probably be yelled at and punished for lying to him. The woman stood next to me with her hand on my back. "You better go (F/N)." she whispers.

Nodding I accept my fate and slowly walk up to the door, opening it I slowly enter. Closing then locking the door behind me I stood there staring at the door.  _Here goes nothing._  Turning I look to find Levi sitting there looking down at his desk.

Walking further into his office I watched my steps knowing at any moment he could charge at me. "Levi." I call softly.

His eyes locked on mine as his head slightly jolted up. Standing up from his chair too fast he caused it to fall to the ground. Flinching slightly I watch as he marched up to me. "What the hell were you doing?" he asks in a disappointed tone.

Looking to the floor I stood there silently for a moment. "Look at me dammit!" he snaps loudly. Hesitant I slowly raise my head.

"I-I was trying to get more information." I answer softly.

He let out an annoyed sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you realize that if you are recognized by a member you could be captured and killed?" he asks.

"Y-yes but-

"Then why would you disobey me? I'm trying to keep you safe!" he snaps.

"Because I'm trying to help you, by gaining more information we know when they will strike." I argue.

"I don't want you sneaking out anymore, I won't have it." he says.

"But Levi-

"No buts, if I find out that you are speaking with Hitch again and sneaking out I won't hesitate throwing you in the dungeon." he snaps.

"You wouldn't dare." I growl.

"Try me, it'll be for your own good if you won't listen to me.... And for that you're on a week's worth of cleaning duty." he says.

"You're being unreasonable, I'm trying to make sure I know when the next assassin's going to come barging in!" I yell.

"Not when it can cost you your life!" he yells back.

"As far as I'm concerned I'm already in as much danger as you! Even if I didn't sneak out!" I snap. He stood there slightly shocked, covering my mouth I mentally slap myself.  _Shit, he's not supposed to know that._

"What do you mean? What did they discuss?" he asks in a slightly calmer tone.

Turning my head to the side I avoid his piercing gaze. "I-it was just an assumption." I lie.

"Bullshit, like I'd believe that crap." he snaps.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'll handle it." I say, turning I prepare to leave only he grabbed my arm tightly stopping me from leaving.

"Like hell, you will explain now." he growls.

Letting out a defeated sigh I stood there looking away from him. His grip slowly loosened, he must have realized he could be hurting me. "In order to go through with the plan to kill you... they need to kill me first... his plan is to have one of your servants visit me in the night and kill me." I confess.

Then suddenly his grip tightened again as he yanked me into his chest. Capturing me in an embrace I stood there shocked at his actions, for there isn't a day he doesn't surprise me.  _Is he_ _really that worried?_ "I will not let that happen, if I have to I will move you into my chambers until this ends." he whispers. Pushing myself off of him slightly I look up at him with wide eyes.

"But what happens if someone were to see us? It would cost me my position and your crown." I argue.

He stood there silently for a moment. "O-okay... then you can sleep on the sofa." he groans. And just like that, he was back to being cold-hearted. Letting go of me he turned around and went back to his desk. Picking up the chair to his desk he took a seat and sat there.

"This is an order, I don't want you to leave my side, if you so much as wander I will not hesitate in throwing you into the dungeon for your protection... that said you will use my bathroom, if we are away from my office then you will ask permission." he says. Locking his eyes with mine I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

Gulping nervously I nod. I knew my place and that was beside Levi whether I liked it or not, it was my decision to sign my life over and I was under his orders and loyalty. "Good, now start cleaning, I want this place spotless." he says.

Looking around I found it hard to believe that he wanted me to clean his already immaculate office. Doing as told I walk over as he hands me a duster and cloth. Walking around the room I dust every nook and crazy while wiping the surfaces clean. I spent a good half an hour making sure everything was to Levi's liking.

Once I had finished I return to his desk to hand him his supplies. "You're pretty slow, I bet I could have had this place cleaned in half that time." Levi brags.

"Not all of us are clean freaks." I tease.

Crossing his arms he smirked up at me. "Insulting me now? Should I double the punishment?"

Bowing my head harshly I stand there.  _He must find this amusing._  "I apologize." I say.

He let out a soft chuckle before standing. "All is forgiven." he says.

There was a long silence as we stood there acknowledging each other's presence. Then I wondering more about the task force. "Levi... how many people are in the task force that you trust?" I ask.

Crossing his arms he looked up at me. "At least a hundred... even if they are part of the group I told them I would pardon their crimes." he answers.

"You expect them to just forget the group?" I ask.

"Pardoning them will show that I trust them enough to eliminate past crimes that may have gone against me, my trust goes a long way... by now I thought you'd see that." he says.

"I do... it's just you've barely spent time with these people, unlike me, I see you on a daily basis and know everything about you down to the small detail... I bet they only know your name." I argue.

"I see... so you wish for me to spend more time with them than with you?" he asks.

"That's not what I'm saying, and that's not the point if you wish to spend more time away from me then you'll be risking your life, not to mention going against the orders you gave me..." I answer.

"You're right... but I never said they had my full trust, of course, they would receive punishment for fighting against me and my beliefs." he says.

"Then why not a smaller group and take out the leaders, without the leaders, they have no one to follow and will disband without us having to kill people." I suggest.

He sat there silently as if he was considering the option. Having a small group that he has his full trust in will guarantee a safer battle with little to no lives lost. "I see what you're getting at... alright then, a smaller group it is." he says.

"Just be sure this group consists of people you have your  _full_  trust in... then we'll work in the castle finding those who have betrayed you and exile them." I add.

"What if it takes half my staff away?" he asks.

"Then you hire more, you can hire loyal servants from Estra if the king and queen approve then you'll have more loyal staff." I answer.

Sitting there silently again he looked down at his desk. "Alright then, it's settled... after capturing Nile and two others we will put all the staff into questioning... you'll help interrogate them with me won't you?" he asks.

"Of course... Like you want this kingdom to be safe and at peace." I answer.

 

~Levi~

 

Looking up at I was content with her words. "Good then, the day after tomorrow we strike the group and take them down." I say.

Nodding she gave me a confident smile, I guess some good came from this after all. Standing up I prepare to step towards (F/N) but was distracted by my door bursting open. Looking to my right I find Lady Petra standing there out of breath. Walking into my office she stopped in front of my desk.

"Sorry for the intrusion sir, but I must have a word with your guard." Petra says.

Standing there silently I look over at (F/N) then nod. "I'll be in my chambers if you need me." I announce. Fixing my cravat I stand tall and take my leave.


	28. An Act of Jealousy

~(Y/N)~

 

The next day after being ordered to stay by the prince's side came. As of now, we were watching Rico leave, she had stayed here vacationing to see Levi her now former boyfriend? Something along those lines.

I watched as she hugged Levi once more. Crossing my arms I roll my eyes, letting out an annoyed 'tch' I turn my head away. "Do you have a problem?" Rico asks calmly.

Uncrossing my arms I decide to say something knowing this would probably be the last time I have to be in her presence. "Why yes, it's very unladylike to be so grabby especially around a Prince, show some restraint." I scold.

Scoffing she turned to me with an angry glare. "What makes you think you know what's ladylike? Fifthly  _peasant._ " she snaps.

 _If only you knew... if only you knew._  Standing there I restrain myself from punching her in the face. Standing next to Levi I watched her climb into the carriage. Soon enough the carriage drove away giving me some relief. Levi and I both turn to head in the castle.

As I start walking I turn my head slightly seeing him still standing there, staring at me. "What?" I ask.

Walking up to me he looks down at me. "Why is it you always have to fight with the woman I meet?" he asks.

"What do you mean? I don't fight with them." I deny.

"Tch, you do too, with Lady Petra you snapped at her for nearly slapping me, then just now. I think you're jealous." he says.

Slowly he starts walking forward. Standing there I tense up at his words, feeling my face grow warm. "N-no I'm not." I stutter.

Stopping in his track he turned to look back at me with a smirk on his face. His eyes slightly widened at the sight of my probably red face. Crossing my arms I stood there frowning at him. "Yes you are." he says.

Watching him walk away I run up to his side. Walking up the steps we head to his office where I watched him work for most of the day, here, and there we had light conversation but he didn't bring up the fact that I was indeed jealous of the woman he saw.

 

~Levi~

 

Sitting there in the desk I look up finding (F/N) staring down at me as if she were hoping I'd start up a conversation. Or did she want me to bring up the fact that she was jealous? I knew she was, I could tell by how red her face got and her stuttering. "(F/N)." I call. It felt kind of strange caller by her first name, I hardly did and there I was saying it.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Do you like me?" I ask.

I watch her shoulder tense up at my question, her face turned red within an instant of hearing the question leave my lips. Darting her head away from me I lean back in my chair waiting upon her answer.

"As a friend or more?" she asks calmly.

"That depends, if you like me as a friend then I feel the same, but if it's more then you need to tell me this instance." I order.

Watching her react to my question she turns her back to me. "What if there was a... chance I liked you more than that? Hypothetically speaking." she says.

"Then, we will have a very interesting friendship." I answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks turning her head she gave me a slightly upset look.  _Does she think I want her as a mistress or something?_

"Well, you'd be in love with a Prince, I would have to risk my position to be with you." I explain.

"Would you?" she asks. Looking up at her I too begin to feel warm.  _I need to open a window. Maybe it's this coat I'm wearing._  Loosening my cravat I stand up.

"I don't know what I would do if I found you were in love with me... I'd probably have to decline your feelings." I answer. Feeling a pain in my chest I turn slightly catching a hurt expression on her face.

"W-why is that?" she asks.

"I-I don't do the whole lovey-dovey crap... that's why I do arranged marriage, no feelings required I just do it for my country." I answer.

I watch her face me now with fists clutched. "So, you'd marry a complete stranger for the sake of your country?" she asks.

Turning to her I stood my ground. "Yes." I answer.

"What is so bad about feeling huh?" she asks, walking up to me she stood in front of me looking up at me.

"You wouldn't understand because you've never been betrayed by the people you love." I tell her.

Backing away from me slightly she looked at me in disbelief. I was only being honest. "Why do you do that?" she asks.

"Do what?" I ask.

"This is about your mother isn't it? You still can't get over the fact she left you without a reason and now you refuse to let yourself feel normal feelings because you're afraid of getting hurt." she explains.

"Tch, you're an idiot... I choose not to feel certain feelings because unlike some people I'm not blinded by my emotions, it makes people weak, I know what needs to be done and I'm willing to sacrifice things for a better cause." I answer.

"So you're saying that if I were to have feelings for you I'd be considered weak in your eyes?" she asks, I could see tears forming in her eyes.  _Crap I really fucked up this time._

Going to comfort her and explain but she backs away. "Don't touch me." she snaps.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Standing there tears began to pour from my eyes. "(F/N) please, I didn't mean-

"I'll show you who's weak, you just wait." I mutter, with that I turn and left his office. Running down the hall I look back seeing Levi's office door opening.

"(F/N) please wait!" I hear him call.

I continue to run down the hall, hearing his footsteps running behind me I quickly make a sharp turn down the stairs making my way to the main entrance.  _I'll show him who's weak, I'll kill Nile and the other leaders._

Jumping at the last step I dash for the door. "Stop her!" Levi yells. Looking quickly I see guards running towards me. Swinging the doors open I sprint down the steps, finding a guard with a horse I pull the reins from his hands and climb onto the horse.

As the other guards came running down the steps I kick the horse rather harshly causing it to gallop away. Running away from the castle I quickly make my way into town. Today wasn't a meeting day which meant I would have to find Nile elsewhere.

With the horse, I search around town. Turning my head every which way I look for the man set out to kill me and Levi. Looking in an alley after about fifteen minutes of searching I find a man with black hair that looked familiar from the backside.

Jumping off my horse I dash to the man not realizing there was a small group with him. Drawing my sword I dash towards the group. Watching as the man turned I found Nile, I charged to him prepared to kill.

Swinging my sword in hopes of decapitating him he dodged it. I continued to try and kill him but it wasn't working, he was really good at dodging. The other group members with him came to me as I started swinging my sword around protecting myself I lost sight of Nile.  _Dammit._

I search while fighting to protect myself, but there were too many people. Losing this battle I turn around I run back. "After her! Now's your chance." I hear a masculine voice yell. Turning my head slightly it was Nile.  _Shit._

Watching as the group chased me I run like hell through the alley. Looking back I could see them gaining on me. Pushing forward I do my best to maintain a decent speed to get away.

As I did so I was soon pulled into another alleyway, moments later the group came running past it. Looking up to see who had saved me I find the one person I did not want to see. Levi. Letting out a frustrated sigh I push myself off of him. "Why are you saving me?" I ask.

"Look I know you're pissed at me but don't go ruining the plan  _you_  came up with." he scolds.

"Well, then don't imply that I'm weak." I growl.

"I didn't mean it okay?" he asks.

I go to back away more until he grabbed my hand. "Let me go." I snap.

"No." he says, looking up at his face, he had a cold stare. Squirming in his arms I try to free myself.

Him and I both spent a good five minutes snapping and wrestling over my freedom, but that all changed when he pinned me up against the wall. Holding my hands above my head I was almost defenseless, I could have kicked him or bashed my head into his but I didn't. Instead, I stood there looking up into his dark blue steel eyes.

It reminded me of the time he had accepted my request for a kiss back in the palace. Knowing that it wasn't going to happen I shot a glare up at him. "Come on brat, we're going home." he says.

He lifted me into his arms placing me on his shoulder. "You really don't need to carry me." I say.

"Unfortunately I do, otherwise you'll run off again." he says. He had a point, I would have run off. Silently I let him carry me back to the castle, there I knew I would receive another punishment and lecture.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Entering his office he tossed me to the ground. Landing on my butt I sat there looking up at him. "I will find a fit punishment for you later." he says.

By the time we made it back to the palace, the sun had begun to set. "Do you need dinner?" I ask.

"Yes but I will get one of my maids to do that for me." he says.

Sitting in his desk now he started working on signing more documents. Sitting there on the floor I slowly get up and brush myself off. Walking over to the sofa I sit there for a while. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asks.

I was mute, I was mad at him and he was mad at me. Not answering caused him to look up, shaking my head I watch as an annoyed glare pierced back at me. "I see, the silent treatment, alright I'll make sure to have the maid get you plenty of food.... And if you refuse I'll shove it down your throat." he threatens.

Crossing my arms I lean back and dart my gaze elsewhere. The only reason why I chose silent treatment is because he finds it absolutely annoying and will apologize in order to get me to talk to him.

The room fell silent as we patiently waited. About fifteen minutes later there was a light knock at the door. "Come in." Levi calls.

The door opened and a maid stepped in with two silver trays filled with foods. The maid stood there wondering where to set it all. "Set it all on the coffee table." Levi answers. The maid did as told and set them before me.

Watching Levi stand from his seat he shooed the maid away and walked over to me. He came and sat next to me on the sofa, our legs brushed one another from being so close. Still, leaning on the back of the sofa I had the view of his back. "Hurry up." he says.

Slowly leaning forward I watch him lift the lids off the trays revealing a crap ton of food. Picking at my food I only eat a little, this seemed to upset Levi more for he grabbed a fork full of food and turned to me. "Here eat this." he says.

Giving him a slightly confused look I was hesitant. He held the fork in front of my mouth ready to feed me. Letting out a defeated sigh I slowly open my mouth slightly and eat the food off the fork. With his other hand he grabbed a napkin and wiped my lips, he did it extremely slow as if he were trying to remember the feeling of my lips.

Taking his finger off my mouth I continue to look at him.  _He really isn't going to give in this time is he?_  Letting out another defeated sigh I tug on his sleeve causing him to lean toward me. Placing a quick kiss on his cheek I then turn to his ear. "I'm sorry" I whisper. Realizing now, he was usually the first one to always say sorry.

He looked at me slightly surprised. He leaned back and looked down at my now flushed face. "My actions were childish... I was hurt and did something reckless.. So, I'm sorry." I mutter.

"All is forgiven... just don't be stupid brat." he says.

With that we ended our evening back to normal, watching each other's back. Even if he says he doesn't want to feel, I have to believe there is a part of him that will be willing to try and feel something again, I didn't want to believe he was completely heartless and set on only marrying for his country's sake.


	29. Almost Fatal

~(Y/N)~

 

Waking in the softness of a bed I open my eyes realizing it wasn't my bed. Sitting up I look around finding I was in the prince's chambers. Looking to the other side of the king-sized bed I found it empty.

Turning I uncover my legs stepping out of the bed in shorts and a tank top. Tiptoeing I walk through the bathroom and into Levi's office. Finding no Levi in his desk I look to the sofa finding him lying there sleeping soundly.

Walking over to him I lightly shake his shoulders. His eyes slowly opened as he looked up at me. His hand fell to the back of my head. "What is it?" he asks. Lightly his fingers ran through my hair.

"It's time to get up sir." I inform him.

Letting go of my hair he sat up with a slight groan. "How did you sleep?" he asks. A little thrown off by his question I look to him with a dull expression.

"I slept just fine... but I could have been just fine on the sofa." I tell him.

"I was being kind, you weren't in a good state last night." he argues. Freezing I dart my eyes away from him.  _How can I be when something like that happens?_

"Well, thank you but please worry about yourself before thinking of me." I say.

"Tch, fine." he groans.

Watching him stand up from the sofa I too rise, standing there in front of him he looked down at my outfit. "You should change, we wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea." he whispers.

"R-right... excuse me." I say.

Walking past him I head out of the office, making a quick trip to my room I open the door. It had been only a few days since having to move into Levi's room for the past few nights. Making a beeline for the closet I pull out my uniform and dress. Looking at my door I thought of what happened last night as it still haunted my mind.  _I need to be quick._

Stepping out of the room I head back to Levi's office once fully clothed. Entering without knocking proved to be a big mistake, there I found him in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Frozen in my spot I didn't know what to do except look, his toned abs dampened by the water from a shower, eyes traveling up his body I met his face, his slicked back hair from it being damp made my face warm. Clearing my throat I dart my head to the ground. "U-uh excuse me sir..." I stutter nervously. Turning my back to him I cover my eyes.

"Did you think I'd be putting a show on for you?" he asks, he's trying to tease me for gawking at him.

"N-no..."

Hearing a light chuckle I keep my back to him. "Please sir, hurry, and get dressed we don't want to be late for the meeting." I inform him.

He let out a sigh before I could hear the pater of his bare feet hitting the hardwood floor. I sensed he was right behind me. Slightly turning my head I see him looking down at me. "I'll be there on time, I just wanted to make sure you know today-" Stopping his eyes locked onto my hands that placed over my chest.

Looking down at first I thought he was being perverted but in reality, he found that I had put the ring he had given me back on. "You're wearing it again? I thought you only wore it because we were pretending to be lovers?" he asks.

"I-I know... but I just felt like wearing it." I stutter.

Looking up at him he stared down at me, I could see the suspicion in his eyes. "...I see, anyway don't be reckless today, we can't afford to screw this up." he says.

"Right, I won't let you down." I say.

Forgetting the fact that the man I harbored feelings for was naked in front of me, I focus on the mission that would take place later this evening. "Another thing." he says now turned to the side.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Don't get yourself killed... if you die I have no one." he says.

Standing there confused he walked away. "What do you mean? You have Kenny." I tell him.

"I don't trust him like I trust you." he mutters.

I felt this fluttery feeling in my chest by his words. He was right, I had gained his full trust over the full month and a half, I don't want to ruin that by screwing up.

He left his office and from what I assumed got dressed. Minutes later he came out again fully clothed. Standing up from the sofa I walk up to him. Scanning his outfit I nod in approval. "Let's go." he says.

Nodding again I follow behind down the hall. The meeting would consist of the small task force both Levi and I put together, those we trusted to the fullest. With the king's clearance later this evening before Nile's meeting, we would take him and the two other leaders into custody and announce that the group would be disbanded.

Catching up I walk closely alongside him, like usual it was a quiet walk down to the throne room. Walking along the carpet we made our way to the small group. They move aside allowing both Levi and I to pass through up the couple steps, standing next to Levi's throne I watch him sit and cross one leg over the other.

"As you all know, there is a group of assassins preparing to strike just before my coronation... now (F/N) and I chose you because we have our full trust in you to help us disband this group... if any of you are associated with this group I will pardon all crimes, if you step forward willingly... if not you will suffer the same fate the rest of the group will...exile." Levi announces.

The room was silent at his pause hoping people would step up, but no one did. "Alright then, just so you all know we will have a list of all the members and will find you and put you under questioning as well before sending you off." Levi finishes.

Another long silence after Levi's words were heard, we waiting still hoping someone would step forward. "Alright then, this evening we will leave and head into Pridoria there we will be going to the local dwarf tavern... there we will only take three people into custody... if anyone shall attack you, use the necessary force." Levi says.

After Levi had finished I stepped forward. "Are there any questions?" I ask.

The room stayed silent as the people looked and shook their heads. Turning my head to Levi he glanced up at me before getting up from his seat. Standing beside me he looked down at the task force. "Alright then, you all are dismissed until this evening."

With that, the group headed towards the door leaving only Levi and I. "Well, that went well." I mutter.

"Come on, let's go to the courtyard for a bit." he says.

Following him I stayed quiet, we made our way down the carpet exiting the throne room. As we walked down the hall through the main entrance into another hall, I found Levi glancing back at me. "Are you sure you still want to go?" he asks.

With slightly widened eyes I nod my head. "I intend to put those bastards where they belong." I answer. Levi only nodded slowly before turning forward.

I thought back on the previous night's actions. Still, now I tend to get a shiver down my spine from it.

 

~Last Night~

 

_After Levi and I had finished eating I made a quick trip to my room to change into some pajamas. Entering my room I shut the door, the room was dark and I didn't bother to turn on a light since I was only spending a couple minutes there._

_Heading for the closet I open it sifting through my clothes I pull out some clothes. Then, I heard light shuffling from behind me sounding like someone had been sitting on my bed. Turning my head I see a dark figure._

_Patting my thigh for my sword I felt nothing, I was defenseless. "W-what do you want?" I ask. It must have been one of Levi's servants sent to kill me._

_"Your death." a masculine voice spoke in Pridorian. Shuffling away from the closet I go to the door. The man charged at me, pushing me against the door there was a loud thud. I felt something sharp press against my neck._

_"You scream and I'll kill the Prince." the man spoke in English._

_"Please don't do this." I whimper. I was scared and defenseless, my legs began to shake violently knowing this could be it for me._

_Hearing a knock at the door both the man and I tense up. It had to be Levi wondering why I was taking so long. "Please, let me tell him to go." I whisper._

_Nodding my head slightly I did my best to gain his trust. He stared down at me as if he was considering it. My plan was to run out and push Levi away and try to escape. Slowly he nodded letting out a sigh._

_Slowly turning I open the door and run out, just as planned I push Levi away. "Run! There is an assassin!" I shout._

_Watching him straighten up he looked at me in shock. Before I could run I was shoved into the wall, hitting my head against it, I fell to the ground. Pinned to the ground the man held the dagger over my heart. With both hands, I kept the dagger from piercing me._

_Letting out small whimpers I felt him put more pressure, slowly pushing down the dagger. It grazed my skin while my shaky hands did their best to hold the dagger up more._

_Before the dagger could pierce my heart the man was shoved off of me. Looking up at my savior, it was Levi. Glaring at the man he then turned his attention to me. Levi's lips moved but no sound came from them. I couldn't hear much it was like I was underwater. But really I was in shock._

_Hearing loud footsteps I kept my eyes locked on Levi as he swooped me into his arms. Clinging to him for dear life I look down at the floor. Levi rested his head on top of mine, sliding his left hand under my legs he lifted me up. Letting out shaky breathes I watch as the guards take the man away._

_Levi stood there for only a moment more before turning to his office doors. Resting my head on his shoulders I take in the silence the shock provided me with, knowing it would be temporary._

 

~Present Time~

 

Sitting with the prince on the bench, I silently watch the fish swim. I was so focused on them that Levi's fingertips touching my forehead had startled me. Slightly flinching I glance at him. "Seems the cut is smaller than I expected... it is bruising a little." he mentions.

Lightly grabbing his hand I pull it away from my head. "I know... I expected it to bruise... I got shoved into a wall after all." I answer.

Leaning back onto bench he seemed displeased. "The guards must have left once the servant entered your room... to buy time to kill you if I had called for them." Levi mutters.

"That would be my guess... it feels like I can't trust anyone here... other than you of course." I say.

"Feelings mutual... but once this is over with everything will be at peace." he answers.

 

~Levi~

 

I watched as (F/N)'s body leaned forward intensely watching the fish.  _I guess last night still has her spooked._  I wanted to comfort her but I wasn't the person who could do that for her. Crossing my arms I look in another direction as my thoughts led back to last night.

 

~Last Night~

 

_In my arms, I held the girl who had always protected me. Opening the glass doors to my office I quickly step in and lock the doors with one hand while still attempting to hold (F/N). Her body was stiff and shaky from the attack that had just happened._

_Walking over to the sofa I set her down. She sat there staring at the floor not saying a word. "(F/N)?" I call. Looking into her eyes I could see the fear in them._

_Grabbing hold of her face gently I tilt her head, eyes now focusing on me I study her eyes for a moment. "I'll go grab you some clothes, stay here." I tell her._

_Not expecting an answer I stand up and rush out of the room. Running down the hall I enter her room quickly making a beeline for her closet I pull an outfit for the night. Rushing back to the office I enter, turning I lock the door again to prevent future incidents._

_Walking over to the sofa I find (F/N) still sitting here. Her hair hid her face, I had realized that it was slowly growing out, it was much longer than from when we first met. Marching over I kneel before her. Moving the hair from her face I could see the tears welling in her eyes._

_Without warning she fell into my arms, weakly wrapping her arms around my neck I felt her face bury in between my neck and shoulder. Slowly my hands travel to her back lightly patting it in hopes it would comfort her. Here and there I could feel her shake as she let out small whimpers._

_For a while, we sat there like that, until I caught her trying to fall asleep. "(F/N)... you need to change." I inform her._

_Sniffling she brought her face up, she wiped her tears and pushed herself off of me not saying a word. Grabbing the clothes off the couch she stumbled her way to the bathroom. I started to feel as if she shouldn't tag along on this mission with me. It would be safer for her now after almost getting killed._


	30. Almost Fatal Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

In Levi's office, evening came fast. As of now, we were suiting up, I stood there watching as he placed his sword in the baldric before turning to me. His eyes then locked to mine, stepping over to me, he placed his hand on my upper arms. "You good?" he asks.

Nodding my head I look up at him, his right hand them fell onto my face lightly running his thumb across my cheek. "Then, let's go kick some ass." he says.

Nodding I take his hand off my face and turn away from him. Walking together out of his office we quickly made our way down to the main entrance where we were met by the task force ready and waiting.

"Remember the goal, only the leaders will be coming back with us... the rest we will inform." Levi announces.

With that, we quickly descended the last couple of stairs. Making our way out of the castle, Levi, and I climb into the carriage. A less decorated one that wouldn't catch much attention. "Now, (F/N) when we get in there go straight for Nile, I will get some of the task force to capture those who stand in our way." Levi says.

Nodding I understand the mission and wait as the carriage begins to move. As we entered the forest my nerves died down a bit. Looking across from me sat Levi looking out the window, the light from the setting sun hit his face perfectly.  _After this, I need to tell him my feelings... I can't hide from it any longer. He has to know._

Sitting across from Levi I occasionally glanced over to him, sometimes he'd catch me staring before I'd dart my head in the other direction. I did it enough for him to lean forward. His hands fell onto my thighs as he lightly squeezes them in a comforting way. "You nervous?" he asks.

"Should I be?" I ask.

Leaning back again he crossed his arms. "I don't know... I wouldn't blame you if you were." he says.

"I guess I kind of am... my main fear is that someone will get hurt... you could get hurt." I mutter.

"I will make sure that doesn't happen... for your sake." he says. Looking to him I see a slight smile, it was for the first time in a while I believe that he's actually smiled around me. Feeling a bit more confident I give him a nod and smile back.

Entering town I watch as we passed by the buildings getting closer and closer to our destination. Then, suddenly the carriage stopped abruptly due to traffic I assumed. The stop was so sudden with enough force I was unwillingly launched forward onto Levi's lap. Catching me his hands held my sides. "S-sorry." I apologize.

He didn't say anything he just looked at me. "It's fine." he whispers. Pushing myself off I go back to my seat as the carriage started moving again but only for a short while.

Within minutes all of us had arrived at the tavern. Walking off to the side we repeat the plan. "Alright so remember cut down those who fight back." Levi starts.

"And don't lose sight of Nile or the other two, we lose them we have a bigger problem because he'll know we're after him." I inform them.

"(F/N) is right, we can't afford to mess up." Levi says.

Once finished Levi and I step in front leading them to the back. There we met the man who would ask for passwords. "Arrest him." Levi ordered. One by one members of the task force tumbled over the man restraining him.

With the rest of our group, we entered the slightly empty tavern. On the stage stood three of the leaders. "It's over Nile, you're under arrest and hereby charged with treason and will be sentenced to death." Levi announces.

Nile looked at in disbelief. "Kill them." Nile ordered his few members. Charging at us were the men and women of Nile's group.

Drawing my sword I cut down a few of his people while the others did so as well. Levi and I both made our way up to the stage, as Nile began to run away I quickly swing my sword at his legs cutting his ankles, sending him to the ground.

More of his members came, I did my best only to fight them off and not kill. I watched as Nile slowly crawled away while I fought his members. Tugging and pulling my arms I yank free and kick the remaining woman to the ground where she soon was restrained. Looking down on the main ground I look for Levi for a moment.

I had lost track of Levi knowing he probably wasn't too far behind. Marching over I catch up to the crawling leader, quickly cuffing Nile I yank him up to his feet not that he could really walk. He let out hurt grunts from the searing pain in his ankles.

Turning I look to see the other's fighting, scanning the room I search for Levi, he had been fighting with one of the leaders. I watch as he tried to restrain the leader but kept getting dodged, I was tempted to run down and help him. "(F/N) let me take Nile, we'll have him in the dungeon straight away." Sasha says.

Nodding I had Nile over to Sasha, I knew Sasha would never betray me. Jumping off the stage I make my way over to Levi. As I did so people fell in my way slowing me down. Looking down I yank a man to his feet and toss him to a guard.

My attention turned back to Levi, I watched as he continued to fight... but this time he seemed tired out. He swung his sword repeatedly only to miss, he did his best at blocking but he was probably using every bit of strength he had left. Then, suddenly as my eyes traveled down I found a large dark red color staining his white suit.  _Blood._  Panicking I order the rest of the members to restrain the leader.

Running over to Levi I kneel down on the ground where he laid. "Oh god!" I gasp. He had been stabbed in the stomach, blood gushed from the wound.  _This is all my fault! I should have been watching and protecting him._ Placing my hands on his face I look to see he was starting to fade and fast.

"No, Levi stay awake!" I plead.

His eyes kept closing, lightly hitting his face I did my best to keep him conscious. Taking a deep breath I knew I had to do something while waiting for the others to come over and help. Opening his once white coat I find most of his shirt stained with blood.

Quickly reacting I place my hands over the wound adding pressure to it. Looking up I see policemen entering the building taking the people outside. Darting my eyes down I look at Levi who looked back at me. "You're going to be okay." I tell him. He let out soft grunts in pain as I added pressure.

With shaky hands, I press harder trying to stop the bleeding. "Someone help me!" I scream. Hearing footsteps run to me multiple people rushed to Levi's aid. Taking off my coat I place it on his stomach.

"Keep pressure there, we need to stop the bleeding." I instruct them.

I looked as watched them nod. Two men lifted Levi, carrying him out of the tavern I ran after them and got back into the carriage Levi and I once occupied. Climbing in I was the last, I didn't care at the moment for anything else. "We need to hurry and return to the castle." I order the driver.

Shutting the door to the carriage the driver took off fast. I sat there with three other people in the carriage watching over Levi as he laid there. His head resting on my lap, he was unconscious on the brink of death if we didn't get home in time. I could tell he was still alive by the rising and falling of his chest which gave me only a tiny bit of relief.

Lightly running my fingers through his hair with my bloody hands I realize that if he dies, his blood is on my hands. Sniffling I couldn't contain my emotions any longer at the thought of losing him. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

I didn't care if the other people in the carriage looked at me weirdly. It was my fault, if I hadn't strayed away he would have been just fine. It felt like the longest drive to the castle ever, which made me worry more than ever.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Entering the castle I call for maids. "Take him to the infirmary, he's been stabbed... I'll be with you momentarily I must speak with the king." I inform them. The maids nod as they led the members of the task force to the infirmary with Levi.

Soon maids came over to me. "Miss are you hurt as well?" they ask. I was being bombarded with so many questions pertaining to my well-being.

"I'm fine!" I snap. The few maids took a step back as I push past them I look back again at the group of maids that had been leading the two men holding Levi to the infirmary.

"Go follow them, we need as many hands as we can get to help save the prince." I order the maids. They all nodded and scurried off.

Watching for a moment I then turn and run up the flight of stairs to the second floor. Running up the carpet I reach the end of the hall, pounding my fists onto the wooden door I hope to wake the king. "Kenny, please open up!" I call.

As I continue to pound the door opened. "What the hell is it brat?" Kenny asks.

"I need a word." I say, entering his room I shut the door behind me.

"Where is Levi aren't you supposed to be, oh I don't know guarding him?" Kenny asks.

"He's in the infirmary, he was stabbed, the nurses are treating him now." I inform him.

"Did you get the leaders of this group?" he asks.

Nodding my head I watch his face turn a bit angry. "Then, what the hell do you need me for?" he asks.

Standing there with fists clenched I stare at him with cold eyes. "I... I want you to lash me." I say. Watching his face turned into a smirk he started laughing uncontrollably, flashing him a serious glare I watch him hold his stomach and continue laughing.

"Why would you want that? Did you hit your head?" he laughs.

"... As punishment for failing to protect your nephew... three lashes should be enough right?" I ask.

His expression turned more serious as he stopped laughing. "You're serious?" he asks.

Nodding my head silently I stood there, I didn't plan on leaving here without my punishment. "It was an accident, I'm sure Levi will forgive you-

"It's still my fault!" I snap.

"Tch... fine we'll do them in the morning." he says.

"No, I want them now... it's just three lashes." I say.

Letting out a tired sigh he nodded. "I'm only doing this because I know that you'll keep bothering me if I don't." he sighs.

He walked up to me then past me to the door. Following close behind him, I follow him down the hall, past the archway we were met with the grand stairs. Descending them quickly, I watch him turn to the left towards the dungeon.

Opening the door we both entered and walked down the dark flight of stairs. There we were met with a few guards that had placed Nile and the other few members in the cells. "Your Highness what are you doing up this late?" one guard asks.

"Doing someone a favor, excuse us." Kenny says.

The guard stepped aside as Kenny pressed forward. As we pressed through the hall in the cells I could see Nile and the other two in a cell. Nile looked up at me with a hateful glare before scuffing.

Continuing to follow we both entered a room filled with different contraptions for torturing. Watching Kenny walk over to the wall he grabbed a standard whip. "Are you sure you want this?" he asks. Looking over at me his expression was slightly concerned but mainly serious.

Nodding my head I knew what I was signing up for. Turning to the table behind me I lift the back of my shirt up enough to where it wouldn't fall back down. "Make sure they are hard hits." I say. Grabbing onto the table I mentally prepare myself for the hellish pain I was going to be feeling after this.

With that, I heard the whip fall to the floor before hearing the whipping sound just before it came in contact with my back.  _One._  A burning sensation took place then soon I felt something trickling down my back, possibly blood. Letting out a painful gasp I clench the table.

Then, another strike to the back.  _Two._ With one more to go, I noticed my arms shaking from the unimaginable pain. Hissing in pain I shake my head.  _Bare with it._

With that came my final hit. Letting out a sigh I slump over the table. I waited as the room fell silent. Looking behind me I watch Kenny go to a nearby cabinet pulling out medical supplies. "I'll tend to you this once." he says.

Falling to my knees I let out a soft sigh. My hands shook violently, looking down at my hands I see Levi's dried up blood.  _His blood is literally on my hands... and if he dies-_  Shaking my head violently I try to rid all thought of the worst possible scenarios.

I heard Kenny's footsteps come to me, glancing up at him I watch as he kneels down onto the floor. "I hope you realize Levi will be pissed if he finds out about this." Kenny mentions.

Giving him a slightly angered look I sniffle. "He doesn't have to know." I answer.

With a roll of gauze, he began wrapping it around me all the way up to my shoulder blades. When he had finished I stiffly stand up, hissing a bit I felt a slight sting at my back. Walking like a robot I made my way slowly out of the room.

I followed Kenny out of the dungeon there I saw Lady Petra still here and rushing to the infirmary. "Petra." I call. Turning to me her eyes widened.

"I heard about the prince, I must hurry." she says.

Kenny looked at us for a moment before lifting his hands up. "I'll leave you two alone, I'll be in the infirmary." Kenny says.

Nodding I watch him walk away. Walking up to Petra I slowly lean in. "Have you not told him yet? What about my father?" I ask.

"I leave tomorrow, and no I haven't told him, yet I was going to tell him tonight but then this happened." Petra answers.

"You have to tell him that Jean poisoned him if we tell him then Jean will lose his title as Prince.... And if you find he's done it to my father then he could possibly be put in jail or worse." I tell her.

"I know, I know... I will tell him tomorrow before I leave, but right now I must tend to Levi after I tell Kenny I will leave for Estra it'll take a couple days but I will hurry." Petra informs me.

"You better, I don't know how much longer my father will be, I'm surprised my father survived this long." I say.

"Well, when I took the blood from Kenny I gave it to a doctor, he's the one who found the poison so you'd have to speak with him." she says.

Nodding I shoo Petra away, standing there for a moment I turn the opposite direction of the infirmary and head to the courtyard. I wasn't ready to face Levi just, yet in fact, I don't think I wanted to be around him for a while now after failing as his guard.

Walking around by myself I felt horrible, I waited for Petra or Kenny to come to tell me the news whether the prince was dead or alive. Both I feared. If he died I would be to blame, if he lived I fear it would change his trust in me, and the trust for myself. I told him I wouldn't let him down but I did. Now, he's hurt, because of me.


	31. An Apprehensive Princess

~(Y/N)~

 

Days past, as the prince was still in the infirmary from falling into a coma. But yesterday he had finally come out of it after five days of being unconscious. Now, since waking up he's called for me many times sending a guard to fetch me but I reject it.

Spending most of my time in the library I didn't intend on seeing Levi for a while longer. My eyes scanned the page I had been reading from a novel. Flipping pages I was focused only on finishing the book.

While I had been reading I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. Flinching I hiss in pain from the wounds on my back from, turning I find the same guard who had been coming to inform me that Levi was calling for me. "Miss, Levi is calling again and this time... he's ordered me to bring you by force if you chose not to go to him willingly." he says.

Letting out a defeated sigh I stand up slowly and stiffly. Turning to the guard I slowly follow him. I knew that if I didn't come at some point Levi would probably get up himself and hunt me down. Walking through the hall I look to see it was raining outside.

Entering the main entrance room I look to the grand stairs finding Petra still here. "Petra." I call.

Quickly she stepped down the stairs. "I'm so sorry (F/N) I'm running late, I must go to Estra." she speaks.

"I thought you were leaving days ago?" I ask.

"I was but then I had to tend to Nile, even though he's sentenced to death the king told me to stitch his ankles." Petra explains.

"I see, then go, be fast." I say.

"As you wish- I mean yes...I must go." she quickly corrects.

Leaving I watch her run for the door. Turning my attention back to the guard I nod at him as we continue making our way into the other hallway. As we entered the hall we passed the dining hall and throne room.

Reaching the very end of the hall we both stopped in front of the large doors to the infirmary. Taking in a sharp breath I step forward, with both hands I push the door open. Stopping in front of the now closed doors I see Levi sitting up.

Wanting to turn back I stood there completely still. I watched as he looked up from his book meeting my gaze. Letting out a relieved sigh he snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground next to him.

Slowly I make my way over to him, quietly. Walking alongside the bed I sit in the chair that sat next to his bed. Looking off to the side I didn't know how to start a conversation. "Why the hell have you been ignoring my calls?" he asks.

Flinching slightly I stifle my small hisses in pain from the pulling at the gauze. "I-I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Tch, I haven't seen you in five days... how are things?" he asks.

 _Well, I got three lashes to the back, my father was possibly poisoned by Jean and I'm a princess in disguised as a guard in love with the prince of Aubern but overall things are pretty good._  "Fine." I answer.

Keeping my eyes to the ground I felt him staring at me. "Look at me." he orders. Shaking my head I kept my eyes locked to the ground. Then, I felt his hand grab my face lightly, pulling my face up I avert my eyes elsewhere.

"(F/N) look at me." he orders more sternly.

Finally, do as told I look at his face, he held a concerned look on his face. "What's going on?" he asks calmly.

"Nothing." I answer.

"Bullshit... answer me honestly." he says.

 _I love you, and I'm to blame for your injuries._  Frowning at him I felt the tears form in my eyes. "It's my fault." I sob.

"You mean my injuries? No, it's not, if it wasn't for you capturing Nile we wouldn't have been able to disband the group." He argues.

"But because I didn't protect you, you were almost killed." I argue back.

"I was the one to run off, I didn't call for you, it's not your fault." he says.

"Yes it is! If I... If I had come to you faster you wouldn't-

"That's enough! You can't blame yourself, I'm alive and that's all that matters." he snaps.

Pulling his hands away from my face I stand up and turn away. "I have to go-"

Beginning to walk alongside the bed I felt his hand grab mine. "I don't think so." he says. Pulling me back I fall onto the bed straight into his lap. Before I could stand back up his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. Sitting there with lips just touching I let out a shaky breath.

"I don't intend on letting you leave my side again." he whispers. With that, he pressed his lips into mine gifting me with a soft kiss. Placing my hands on his face I kiss him back, his hands that laid on my back pressed into the gauze, he still hadn't noticed thank god. He pulled me in closer making sure I wasn't able to run away.

Soon his kiss grew intense, his tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for entrance. Shyly opening my mouth I grant him access. His tongue slipped into my mouth reclaiming what was already his. My brain felt fuzzy as he continued kissing me, after another moment I break the kiss and cover my mouth. Letting out short breaths I look to Levi. "Please tell me you had a reason for doing it." I mutter.

Letting a small groan I felt his hands tighten at my waist. "I don't know okay? Believe me it pisses me off not knowing how I feel." he says.

Slapping his shoulder I flash him a glare. "Then, why do you do it? To take advantage of me? To confuse me and trick me into falling for you? If so then it's fucking working." I snap. Getting out of his lap I step off the bed. Again, he grabbed my hand.

"Please... understand that I'm trying to figure this out." he says.

Turning to him I yank my hand away. "Then, don't toy with my heart... I'm not some doll." I croak.

"I know you're not." he says.

Clenching my shirt over my heart I looked away from him frowning. "You don't realize how much stress you put on me when you kiss me like that and pretend it was nothing... I don't understand why you must always be so difficult when it comes to certain emotions." I mutter.

"You're stressed? For weeks now I've been trying to figure it out... I don't know how I feel so please don't rush me." he says.

"We don't have forever Levi... so just don't take too long." I say.

Giving me a slight nod I look down. "I'll get your food." I say. He only nodded again, turning I walk out of the room. I felt incredibly shaky, it felt strange being in his presence again. Marching over to the kitchen I grab Sasha.

"I'm here to get the prince's food." I say.

"Right away." she says with a slight nod she went to work. Sitting on the stool in front of the counter I watch her work on a soup.

"By the way, thanks... I know we haven't spent a lot of time together but I appreciate your help." I say.

"No biggy, anything for a friend." she says. Placing an arrangement of foods on the tray I watch her multitask.

Once she had finished the soup I took the tray off the counter. Thanking Sasha I then left the kitchen. Exiting through the small door I then make a right turn making my way back to the infirmary.

With one hand under the tray I push the door, entering slowly I felt like my heart was swelling with all kinds of emotions. Quietly walking over to Levi's bed I place the tray down in front of him. "Thank you." he says softly.

Nodding I took a seat next to him. I began to wonder how his injury was, wanting to ask I felt like it may give me some sense of relief seeing it healing. "L-levi." I stutter.

Turning to me as he sets his spoon down, he gave me a slightly confused look. "Yes?" he asks.

"H-how is your wound?" I ask.

Looking down at his stomach area he then lifted his shirt. He had been wrapped in gauze. "It hurts a bit but the nurse said I should be able to leave the infirmary tomorrow." he inform me.

"I see... I'm glad." I answer.

With that, Levi continued sipping his soup until there was nothing left. Taking the tray I set it on the table at the end of his bed. Returning to my seat I watched as he slowly laid back with one hand on his stomach. "How's Kenny been holding up?" Levi asks.

"He's been doing fine, I've had to help him with your paperwork since it's piling up, we saved the more important ones for you to sign when you're better." I explain.

"And Nile? Have you investigated making sure there aren't any new leaders?" Levi asks.

"Yes, Kenny has a well-trusted team looking into it, and Nile will be executed tomorrow morning along with the two others who still refuse to give us their names." I explain.

Nodding his head slightly he laid his head back, letting out a tired sigh his eyes began to shut.  _Maybe I should let him rest._  Slowly standing up I turn prepared to leave, but yet again Levi captured my hand in his. Turning I find his eyes slightly opened. "Don't leave." he whispers.

Nodding silently I again return to my seat next to him with my hand still in his. It prevented me from leaving his side, but I guess also gave him a sense of relief knowing I was still here. Throughout the rest of the day, I stayed by his side whether he was asleep or not.

 

~Next, Day~

 

A new day at Ackman Castle came, this morning I was helping Levi up to his room since it had been a week since walking and having to bear the pain of the injury still I had to help him up the stairs. He stood on my right side with his left arm draped around my shoulder while my right arm wrapped around his back hooking around his waist.

Slowly walking with him we entered the entrance room. With most of his weight on me, we both look up at the stairs. Taking a couple steps at a time we slowly ascended the grand stairs. While this had been going on, guards and Kenny had been setting up the leaders of the group of assassins execution, I'm sure by the time Levi and I would make it up to the third floor one of them would probably already be dead.

After reaching the final steps I let out a relieved sigh. Now, all _I have to do is get him to his room._ Walking down the hall together we approach the glass doors of his office. Opening the door I help him in. After walking in a little further I shut the door.

Walking him over to the sofa I set him there to relax. "Thanks, brat." he sighs. His hand fell on his stomach where the stitches were. Going in for a bow I stop halfway due to the new stitches I had gotten just yesterday. The pain of them pulling made me bite my lip and jerk back upward.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"N-nothing, just some back pain that's all." I say nervously.

Patting the space of the sofa next to him he beckons me to come to sit with him. "I'll help relieve it." he offers.

With both hands up I shake them vigorously. "Oh no I couldn't possibly, it's just minor pain, I'll be fine." I answer.

"Tch that wasn't a request brat." he says in a more serious tone. Stiffening up a bit I quickly go and sit next to him.  _If he finds out about the lashings I'm dead._

"Turn a bit and tell me where it hurts." he whispers.

Hesitantly I do so. "It hurts all over sir." I whisper. Hearing a sigh escape his lips I tense up a bit fearing I had troubled him.

"I see, then I'll start with your shoulders and work my way down." he says softly.

Taking off my coat I took in a deep breath. Slowly his hands fell onto my shoulders lightly rubbing them. It was kind of unusual for Levi to do such things for a servant but I let him knowing he would bug me about it later on.

Slowly his hands worked their way to the middle of my back. I felt nervous that he would feel the gauze underneath. After a couple seconds of rubbing, he slowed down even more before stopping altogether.

Then, I slowly felt him lift my shirt. Quickly standing up I turn to him. "T-thank you, sir, I feel much better." I say.

"What's on your back?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I lie.

"Tch, I could feel it through your shirt and I know it's not a corset... did you get hurt?" he asks. Slowly standing up he approached me, Backing away I hit the front of his desk, catching my hand he pulled me back over to him.

"Answer me now, are you hurt?" he asks.

"N-no... I'm fine." I lie.

Looking at me suspiciously he then quickly spun me around and pushed me into the desk. Now, leaning over his desk with both hands propping me up he quickly pulled up the back of my shirt before I had time to turn back around. Quickly grabbing the back of my shirt I yank it down and turn to Levi. "What happened?" he asks.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." I say.

Grabbing my upper arm he prevented me from leaving once again. "What happened?" he growls. His dark expression made me feel small.

"...It's my punishment... three lashing to the back... I asked the King to do it for me and I accepted the pain." I answer softly.

His grip on my arm grew tighter once hearing my explanation. "Why would you do this?" he asks.

"Punishment for failing to protect you... I did this as soon as we got here.... Kenny thought I was crazy at first but I convinced him to do it." I answer.

"Tch that damn idiot, I'll be sure to give him an ear full then." he says, letting go of my arm he quickly steps away from me making his way to the door.

"No, Levi please it's not his fault!" I call.

Running to him, I tried to stop him but he closed the door on me, locking it from the outside I had no other choice but to wait. I couldn't break the glass then with my allowance I would have to pay for repairments.

 

~Levi~

 

Painfully marching down the hall I slowly descend the stairs back down to the entrance room. I may be useless at the moment but Kenny sure was going to hear my complaint.

Walking down the last step I look around in the main room for him. I watched as he and a guard walked together from the east hall. "You." I call.

Kenny stopped and motioned for the guard to leave us. Marching over with my hand on my stomach I stop in front of the tall slim man. "What seems to be the problem nephew?" he asks.

"You whipped my guard." I growl.

Letting out a sigh he pinched the bridge of his nose. "She wasn't supposed to tell you." he sighs.

" I didn't give her much of a choice, and I'm glad I didn't, why the hell would you do something so barbaric?" I snap.

"Because she asked me to, she wouldn't have left me alone if I said no." he argues.

Letting out a soft growl I flash a glare at him. "I made sure it wouldn't get infected, she wanted to be punished for failing to protect you." Kenny explains.

"If it wasn't for her and her plan we wouldn't have captured Nile! This is nothing." I say pointing at my stomach.

"Why do you care anyway? She's just a servant..." then his eyes widened as he looked down at me with a smirk.

"Oh Levi you can't be serious." he laughs.

"What dumbass?" I ask in an annoyed tone. Crossing my arms I stood there watching him laugh uncontrollably.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Kenny asks.

Tensing up at his assumption I turn my head slightly with an embarrassed frown. "Tch... what makes you think that?" I mutter.

"Over the past two months of being here, I've noticed your behavior change around her... you constantly look at her, and she hardly ever leaves your side." Kenny explains.

"She's my guard idiot, of course, she's always with me." I snap.

Kenny let out another laugh. "What about all the times I hear you two yelling at each other about leaving somewhere, ever since she came back from Kustea injured you've been trying to keep her from attending social gatherings in order to keep her safe... not to mention using her idea to help capture those men, the Levi I knew didn't listen to others, do I need to also add the reason why you're here yelling at me because you won't let (F/N) blame herself?" Kenny asks in a sarcastic tone.

"I have to make sure she stays alive so she can guard me, idiot, besides men like Jean will do anything to get their hands on her because she's-" stopping I look at Kenny with wide eyes.

Laughing again he turned away from me. "And you call me an idiot. Oh, my dear nephew, you are the idiot." Kenny says.

Watching him walk away I stood there taking in the words he had said.  _Is it possible? Am I really?_


	32. Never Said Goodbye

~(Y/N)~

 

A few days had passed since Levi had been released from the infirmary, he was doing much better and getting back to work. Everything was back to normal, or so it seemed.

I still had waited for news of my father, hoping Petra was there now tending to him I still waited for a letter. Waking up this morning in my own room I lay there in my bed. I had gotten up late only because Levi had told me to take it easy considering I had helped with his paperwork and tended to his other needs.

Laying there flat on my back my arms laid above my head. With a light knock at the door, I sit up quickly pulling at my stitches. Hissing a bit I then turn my head to the door. "Come in." I say. I didn't want to get up just, yet laying back I watch the door slowly open. It was Levi.

Sitting back up I wince at the pain yet again. "Sorry if I woke you." he says.

"No, it's fine I was up." I say.

Stepping into my room he shut the door behind himself, walking further into my room he stood next to the bed looking down at me. "Stitches pulling again?" he asks.

Nodding slightly I try to get comfortable again. Sitting on the edge of the bed he leaned back propping his left hand on the other side of my body. "Can I look? Just to be safe?" he asks, darting his gaze away he frowned at the floor with a slight blush.

Nodding I slowly sit up again. Turning on the bed I let my feet dangle off the side of the bed. Lightly he lifted the back of my shirt revealing the no longer covered wounds. His fingertips lightly grazed my damaged flesh, it sent chills down my spine. "They haven't ripped so that's good." he says.

"Yeah, but they hurt like hell when I bend a certain way." I say.

"Maybe the stitches are too tight." Levi suggests

"Yeah, but it would be a hassle getting them restitched." I answer.

"Well, if you keep pulling at them it will make it worse... come with me." he says. Standing up from my bed he extended his hand down to me. Standing up with his hand in mine I wondered if he'd still look at me the same way after finding out my secret. I knew I had to tell him soon, but I was slightly scared to find out his reaction whether he'd get mad and feel hurt or maybe wouldn't care.

Following him out of my room he led me down to the infirmary where he told the nurses of my situation of having my stitches to tight and demanded them to fix it.

Laying on my stomach I endured the pain of them taking out the stitches and re-doing their job they should have done correctly the first time. Levi sat next to me keeping his eyes locked on mine. I wondered if Levi would ever accept his feelings for me and soon tell me what he sees in me.

He had been so kind to me since finding out what I had done, it's almost hard to believe he couldn't be falling for me. Even before then there were moments when he'd show his more kind, soft side to him. "If something like this happens again... don't go punishing yourself so harshly." he says.

"What if I deserve it?" I ask.

"Then, find a more suitable punishment, like cleaning... not something that can physically harm you... do you understand?" he asks in a serious tone.

Nodding slightly I look to the floor. "Good then... once these ladies are finished meet me in my office, I wish to discuss some  _personal_  matters with you."

A little surprised I watch him stand from his seat and leave the infirmary.  _Personal matters? This is new...could he be wanting to discuss his feelings with me?_

A little nervous now I lay there on my stomach waiting as the nurses finished. Sitting up I felt much better now that the stitches were a bit looser. Standing up I pull my shirt down. It had been at least fifteen minutes since I had seen Levi.

Walking out of the infirmary I march my way into the entrance room. Looking up at the stairs I felt a little more nervous knowing that once I make it to his office I could possibly know his feelings for me.

Taking a deep breath I start slowly walking up the stairs. Then, the sound of the grand doors opening caught my attention. Looking behind me I saw an out of breath Petra running in. Looking around she was searching for something or someone. Once her eyes fell on me she quickly ran to the foot of the stairs.

"(F/N) you must come with me, your father...he's dead." she says.

I felt as if I had been hit by a train. "W-what do you mean? Did the medicine not work?" I ask.

Walking back down the stairs I stand before her on the brink of tears. "By the time I got there they were already pulling him from his room." she says.

Holding the railing of the stairs I felt my legs give out as I drop to my knees. With my free hand over my racing heart, I stare at the floor in complete shock.  _The king is dead._  Looking up at Petra I grab her cloak pulling her down to me. "Did you test his blood? Did he have the same poisons Kenny had from Jean?" I question.

Petra shook her head sadly. Letting out a sad sigh I let her go, looking back down at the floor I place my hand back over my racing heart, clenching my shirt I sat there doing my best not to burst into tears.  _I must... attend the funeral then._

Hearing footsteps I look up the stairs finding Levi at the top looking down at us. "What's going on?" he asks. He looked concerned once his eyes had fallen on me, he must have assumed I fell or something. Rushing down to me he bent down beside me looking at me.

"What's wrong?" he asks, I could see the concern in his eyes, his hand gently fell onto my shoulder lightly squeezing it.

And just like that, I lost all control of emotions and it all came into one thing. Tears. Crying I lean into Levi, my head laid on his chest as he hesitantly placed both hands on my back. "What did you say to her?" Levi growls.

Jerking back I shake my head. "I-it's not her fault." I stutter as tears continue to fall from my eyes. Looking back at me his expression softened.

"Come on, Petra follow." he orders. Lifting me up I try to get myself up.

"You're still healing." I croak.

"I'm fine." he grunts.

Lifting me into his arms slowly he carried me up the stairs. Laying my head on his shoulder I lean in closer to his ear. "My father died." I whisper. Stopping at the top of the stairs he looked at me.

"I'm sorry." he says.

Continuing to carry me up to the third floor I look back at Petra. "I'm sorry I couldn't help your father (F/N)." she says, she looked ashamed of herself.

"It's okay, I understand." I say softly.

Entering Levi's office he marched over to the sofa setting me down, sitting next to me we watched as Petra closed the door. "When did you find out?" he asks.

"Just before you came to get me." I answer.

Placing his hand on my back he attempted to comfort me. "The funeral is in two days, if you want to be there on time we need to leave tonight." Petra says.

Looking to Levi I hoped he would give me permission. "Can I go?" I ask.

He looked at me a little confused. "Do you even need to ask?" he says in a dull tone.

Looking down to the floor I wipe my tears away. "Go, if you'd like I can come with you." he offers.

Looking back up at him, I considered it but then he would find out my secret. "You don't need to... besides you have work to catch up on and I don't want you to be stressed with traveling." I say.

"Alright then, go pack." He says.

Turning to Petra I nod. "Can you give us a moment?" I ask her. Nodding she bowed then left the room. Taking Levi's hand in mine I look to him.

"I hope you understand why I don't wish for you to come with me... as much as I want you to." I say.

"I understand, I'll give you a letter for your family of my condolences." he says.

"You don't have to do that.... I'm just a servant." I say.

"You're not just my servant... I think we've both been through enough to have some sort of a relationship... I'm sending you off with a letter." he says.

Sitting there I nod silently, then our plans to discuss personal matters came to mind. Turning to him again I scoot closer. "What was it you wanted to discuss with me?" I ask.

He tensed up at my question, his shoulders jolted upward as his face slowly turned red. "I-It can wait, you have more pressing matters to deal with, I will discuss it with you when you return." He says in a nervous tone.

There was a long silence between us, during the silence he stood up and turned to me. "Come back to me in one piece alright?" he asks. Looking up at him, I then stand up in front of him giving him a slight nod.

Then swooping in I wrap my arms around his waist, while my head laid on his chest capturing him in a meaningful hug. "I'll be back in a few days." I tell him.

"Good, now go pack. I'll write up the letter before you leave this evening." he says. Nodding I let him go and turn towards the door. Slowly walking to it I had hoped he would stop me and kiss me, but he didn't he probably assumed it would upset me, it would but part of me wanted him to kiss me so bad.

Opening the door I turn back to find Levi already at his desk writing away. Turning forward I head out the door closing it behind me. Marching down the hall I walk to my bedroom door. Petra was nowhere in sight so I assumed she must have been in my chambers.

Opening my door I enter and close the door behind me. As I assumed Petra was indeed in my chambers with a bag on my bed and clothes in her hands. Placing them in the bag I walk over and help her. "How is my mother holding up?" I ask. Turning away I quickly change into something other than pajamas.

"She's sad, which is to be expected after losing the love of her life... but I'm sure once she sees you she'll have some relief." Petra says.

She was right, I needed to leave and quickly. Finishing I then turn to look at the clock. "I'll go train for a while, excuse me." I say.

With it being only morning I had plenty of time to relax and tend to any last minute things. I wanted something to keep my mind off of the funeral I would be attending in a couple of days. I didn't want to think about my father's death and how I couldn't be there to help him.

Making my way out to the training grounds I grab a wooden sword. Setting down for a moment I pull back my hair and tie it in a ponytail. Pulling off my coat I stood there in my tank top and leather pants.

Taking the wooden sword back into my hand I walk up to a stuffed dummy, quickly I strike it a few times to warm up before going full force on it to let off some steam. For a good two hours, I hit and stabbed at the dummy.

 

~Levi~

 

Walking down the left hall toward the training grounds I saw people standing in the archways that led outside. Wondering what they could be watching I march over there to see for myself. As I grew closer they dispersed leaving the archway empty now. Stopping in the archway I scan the ground until I find (F/N) by herself.

Slightly concerned I slowly approach her. She had been hitting the dummy so much that it had holes everywhere.  _Tch, that's gonna need to be replaced._  "Hey, brat." I call.

Stopping she wiped the sweat from her forehead and turned to me. "Yes?" she sighs.

"How long have you been out here?" I ask.

Shrugging she walked closer to me. The smell of sweat hit my nose making me cringe. "A couple hours I guess." she says.

"Take a break, drink something." I say.

"I'm fine, I'm just blowing off steam." she says, walking backward she prepares to go at it again. Quickly walking up just before she could strike the dummy I grab her arm.

"I know you're trying to distract yourself but you should try something else before you hurt yourself." I warn.

She turned her head and yanked her arm out of my hand. Ignoring my warning she continued to practice and let out her anger on the dummy. Walking behind her now I grab her upper arms and push her away from the dummy. "Stop Levi, I'm fine." she snaps.

"No you're not, don't make me punish you for ignoring me." I warn.

Shutting her mouth she gave up and started walking away, setting the sword on a rack she then sat on the steps taking a breather. Sitting next to her I watch her expression change. Her knees folded up to her chest due to how she had been sitting. Wrapping her arms around her knees she then rested her head on her knees. Her expression was sad as if she were ready to burst into tears again. "I never got to say goodbye to him." she whispers.

Watching as the tears welled in her eyes I felt unsure as to what I should tell her that would make her feel better. Sliding closer to her I sat there silently trying to figure out some way to tell her it would be okay.

Slowly I place my hand on her back, slightly running it up and down I watch her let out a soft sigh. "If I hadn't run away, he'd still be alive." she whimpers.

A little hurt by her words I just listened.  _If she hadn't run away I wouldn't have met her._  Letting out a sigh I lean back. "If you hadn't run away I probably would have been dead by my coronation.... And I wouldn't have gotten to meet you." I mutter. Glancing down at her I watch her eyes look back up at me.

She didn't say anything. "You can't blame yourself for not being able to do something that's not in your power.... Hell, I would've brought my mother back if I could.... But I didn't... shit happens all you can do is believe that you won't regret the choices you've made." I tell her.

Again, she said nothing, she darted her eyes to the ground as if she didn't want to believe that I was right. "You left for a reason to save yourself, do you regret it?" I ask.

"No... if I hadn't I probably still wouldn't have been able to save him." she mutters.

"Then, you don't need to blame yourself... everyone is going to die at some point." I say in a dull expression.

"Tch you don't think I don't know that? At least you got to say goodbye to your mother." she mutters.

"Yeah, before she lied to me about being alive for all those years before she died... she didn't give one shit if I were doing fine." I snap.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Tensing up at his words I turn to him. "How would you know? She probably had to in order to keep you safe."

Silently he flashed me an annoyed glare. Getting up I begin to walk away.  _I need to get out of here for a while, on my own._ "Where are you going?" he asks.

"Leave me alone." I say.

Walking through the training grounds I sensed him following me. Turning my head slightly I proved my assumption right. Walking fast I start quickly walking into the woods, I needed to get away from him for a little bit and clear my head.

Running now I disappear into the forest leaving them behind, leaving  _everything_  behind.   


	33. Never Said Goodbye Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

Sitting up in a tree, I watch as the guards began searching for me. I was still on castle grounds and didn't intend on going into town. Leaning against the trunk of the tree I let out a tired sigh.  _I'll be back soon enough._

Sitting there with my legs hanging off I did my best to relax. I didn't know how Levi would take it once I tell him of my secret and head home, he was crushed by his mother leaving and I don't want to hurt him more. For the rest of the afternoon, I stayed up in the tree, trying to figure out how the hell I was gonna tell Levi that I was the princess of Estra.

 

~Levi~

 

Sitting in my office I waited upon news of my guard's whereabouts. The sun was beginning to set and I was growing more and more nervous.  _What if she's gone for good? Shit...._  With an uneasy feeling, I do my best to focus on something else.

Then, to ease my troubles, there was a knock at the door. Rushing out of my seat I head to the door, swiftly opening it I find (F/N) by herself. Crossing my arms I flash her a hurt glare. "Tch, you came back." I mutter.

"Of course I did... I belong to you." she says, her voice grew softer towards the end as if she were embarrassed to say it out loud.

"I thought you were gone for good idiot... don't worry me like that again, you hear me?" I ask.

"Uhuh." she answers. Turning her head she prepared to leave, stopping her I catch her hand.

"I mean it brat, you promise to return to me." I say.

Turning to me her expression was serious. "Yes your highness, I will return." she says, with that, she ripped her hand out of mine and walked away.  _Someone's moody._  Almost forgetting I turn and dash to my desk grabbing the envelope.

With it, in my hands, I dash out of the office and down the hall to (F/N)'s bedroom. Opening the door I find her not there along with the bag she had placed on her bed.  _She's already downstairs?!_  Turning I slam the door shut and sprint down the hall then down the grand stairs.

Swinging the door open I run outside finding the carriage and (F/N) stepping in. Running down the steps I jump at the last two steps. Now, standing next to the carriage I place my hands on the window. "You forgot something." I sigh.

Looking at me with wide eyes and slight worry she took the envelope. "Thank you." she says.

Leaning in through the window I quickly do something unexpected. I kissed her cheek, an endearing gesture hoping that would make her feel better. After my lips left her soft skin, she placed her hand on the spot I had kissed. Face now turning beet red she looked at me slightly embarrassed, possibly since I had just done it right in front of Petra. "Be safe brat." I tell her.

With that, I watched as the carriage slowly took off and turned around the fountain. I knew then what my feelings were, and I knew that I was going to tell her when she got back for sure.

Standing out there a moment longer I watched as the sunset. Turning around I then find someone standing at the top of the steps. Kenny. Quickly walking up the steps I meet him there. "What is it?" I ask.

"In a week, we're heading to Zesmeira for a couple days, an urgent meeting is to be held, and I want to get there before Jean Kirschtein." Kenny says.

Turning he backed to walk away, wondering why he wanted to report Jean I follow behind him closely and grabbed his arm. "What did Jean do?" I ask.

Stopping again he turned to me, with a disgusted glare plastered on his face he crossed his arms. "That son of a bitch poisoned me... that's the reason why I was so ill." Kenny says.

With that he started again heading inside I stood there in complete shock.  _Prince Jean attempted to murder the King of Aubern? But why?_

 

~(Y/N)~

 

On the road, I thought back to Levi kissing my cheek that was a risky move even for him to kiss a supposed servant in front of a royal. Looking to Petra I saw her slightly suspicious stare. "Don't worry M'lady, I don't intend on telling anyone of your relationship with the prince." she says.

"You assume he's in love with me?" I question.

"If I am wrong I apologize... but I would like to mention that it's a possibility... I mean he did just kiss you on the cheek....and I'm sure he's done more than that if I'm right." she says.

"...I guess you're right..." I say, darting my eyes down I felt slightly ashamed. Petra and I had become good friends because of Levi, and I had left this detail out.

"Remember (Y/N), you are a princess... so it's fine if you love him." she reassures me.

"Yes I know... but what happens when I tell him of my identity hm? Do you think he'll really be okay with the fact that I lied to him for two months?" I ask.

"I'm sure he'll understand it was for your protection." Petra says. Somehow that didn't ease my troubles at all. I was worried that the feelings Levi might have for me will vanish after I tell him. It made my heart ache in the worst ways. Holding the letter in my hand I was tempted to read it, but I didn't.  _I can read the letter with my mother._

Throughout the night we rode through the woods, Petra, and I both slept in the carriage that night. When we came to the border we both were woken up having to show our ID's and had to be vaccinated.

 

~Next Day~

 

Traveling for most of the day, we drew closer to Seagaria the capital and my home. Stopped in Tokaia we took a short lunch break. Sitting in a small diner Petra and I ate our food quickly, our driver was sitting at the counter talking up a storm with the waitress. It felt strange being back home for the first time in two months.

"M'lady, if we keep going after this we should make it to the castle by sunset." Petra informs me.

"I am aware." I say.

"Then, we should finish our food quickly and hit the road." she says.

Nodding I start taking bigger bites of my food, quickly finishing my food I place some money on the table and stood up. Walking outside the driver and Petra followed behind. Flipping the hood of the cloak over my head I did my best to keep my identity secret for a while longer to avoid being stared at.

Entering the carriage I wait as Petra got in. Closing the door we waited as the driver got up on his seat, with the sound of the reins snapping the carriage slowly moved off.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Night had fallen as we reached Amber Castle. I was exhausted from the day-long travel, I wanted to sleep and worry about nothing.

The carriage came to a stop in front of long sidewalk that led to the grand doors across a small bridge. Stepping out I turn to see my mother patiently waiting, opening her arms I quickly run to her. Rushing into her arms she wrapped her arms around me. Letting out soft sniffles I pull away slightly finding her in tears. "I've missed you." she says softly.

"So, have I." I say.

Locking her arm with mine she gave me a slight smile. "Come on, you must be hungry and exhausted." she says.

Nodding I follow her down the cobblestone sidewalk and inside. I had forgotten how beautiful the castle had looked on the inside. Walking towards the kitchen I almost felt lost, in my own home. An empty feeling took place in my chest not having Levi beside me.

Walking into the dining hall I found an assortment of foods, walking in I sit down in a seat. My mother looked at me oddly. "What is it?" I ask.

"You always sit at the ends of the table." she mentions. Noticing my arrangement at the table I shrug it off.

"I guess I got used to sitting differently." I say.

Slightly laughing she then steps over to me. Almost forgetting I turn and shoved my hand in my pocket pulling out Levi's letter. "Levi sent you this, I wanted to wait and read it with you." I tell her.

Nodding she took it and leaned down beside me. Opening the letter she unfolded the paper exposing the nicely written letter, scanning the paper I read the letter.

_Dear, Mother of (F/N),_

_I would like to formally apologize for the loss of your husband, from what (F/N) has told me, he was a good man with a big heart. If you shall need anything in the future you can look to me and my kingdom for anything you wish._

_I wish I would have been able to attend the funeral and speak with you properly but as a Prince, I have a duty to stay in my country for the time being due to safety reasons. Until then I hope you and your daughter the best and that she be returned to me safely._

_Your Royal Highness,_

_Levi Ackerman_

Folding up the paper she placed it back in the envelope. As expected a thoughtful letter to send his condolences to the both of us. Sweet and to the point. "He's very kind." my mother says.

"Yes...he is." I say, looking into space I found myself smiling at nothing but the thought of Levi and how close we had become.

"Maybe soon I'll be able to meet this young man." she says.

"Maybe." I say, and with that my smile vanished as the thought of him hating me came into mind.

She placed her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. "Everything will work out." she says. Nodding I turn to her and hug her once more. The relief of being home took over as I let her go and start eating.

After finishing my meal I made my way up to my room. Entering my room I find Petra with a letter in her hand. Standing there I look at her slightly confused, standing from my bed she walked over to me. "What is it?" I ask.

"Erwin... he's sent us a letter, an urgent meeting is to be held in a week." Petra informs me.

"I see...thank you, now go sleep." I order.

Nodding she left my room quickly and quietly. Pulling off my jacket I fall onto the bed laying on my stomach, letting out a tired sigh I didn't bother changing. Once I hit the soft sheets I was out.

 

~Funeral Day~

 

Standing in the dressing room I looked down at my reflection. Standing in a black dress with lace patterns. Clipping the cloak in front I stood there watching the maids fix the dress. Then, placing a crown on my head flowers laid on the side while a purple gem gently sat in the middle on my forehead.

Once they had finished I step off the stool and slowly make my way towards the door. Finding my mother outside the door I lock my arm with hers and walk down the hall towards the throne room. There we would be standing in front of hundreds of people.

Walking through the large doors, just as I had assumed, hundreds of people. Walking down the carpet past the many people, my mother and I stood before the priest. Clearing his throat he was ready to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bid our farewells." he starts.

Hearing soft whimpers from behind me I do my best not to break down. "A loving father, husband, and wise king.... We wish King Harold only the best as the Goddess of the moon takes him under her wing. May Ezmera guide his family with love, hope, and peace." The priest says.

He continued to speak more of the goddess and my father as the funeral went on. Towards the end, my mother and I both placed white roses on his grave as a sign for good luck. Once the ceremony ended my mother and I turned away. A full two hours of saying goodbye to my father was the hardest thing I've had to endure so far.

As we had walked away people would whisper they were sorry and wished the best for us. Nodding our heads and thanking them we exited the throne room. We made our way back to our rooms to gather somethings from my father. We would burn them in the evening, an offering to Ezmera to keep her from sending my father to hell, a tradition that's been happening since the royal bloodline began.

In my room, I had found a small teddy bear my father had gotten me when I had first arrived. Even though I was never his real daughter I felt as if I were. Bending down slightly I pick the teddy bear up off the floor. Holding it in my hand I felt like I was going to lose it again and start bawling.

A small knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in." I announce. Slowly the door opened and it was Petra again.

"Sorry to disturb you M'lady." she apologizes.

"All is forgiven, what brings you by?" I ask.

"You mother, she has informed me that she has delayed the news of your father's death, that way Levi won't suspect anything." Petra says.

Nodding I turn away from her. "Seems pointless now... I intend to reveal my identity to him when I see him in Zesmeira... until then I'll keep it secret." I say.

"How do you know he'll be there?" she asks.

"He never misses a meeting." I say.

"I see... Your father's death will be announced in a few days." Petra informs me.

"Good then, I want to leave tonight after the last ceremony." I tell her.

"M'lady it would be wise to leave in the morning." she says.

"My decision is final, I want to return to Aubern safely." I tell her.

Nodding her head to understood and with that left my room. Continuing to go through my things I pull out a few more objects my father had given to me. With a small box, I make my way out of the room. With that, I was prepared to burn what was left of my father's memory.


	34. Love or Lust

~(Y/N)~

 

The carriage stopped at the steps of the castle. It had been two days since leaving Estra. As expected no one was waiting at the steps only because they knew nothing of my return. Stepping out of the carriage I grab my bag, I turn and shut the door.

Turning towards the steps I then ascend the steps up to the grand doors. Opening one door I enter the entrance room finding Levi walk in from the left hall to my surprise someone was with him. Another woman, attached to his arm.

Wanting to avoid the couple I turn towards the right hall ready to head to the kitchen. "Oh, you're back." I heard Levi say.

Stopping in my tracks I slowly turn to face him. Forcing a smile I look to Levi and him alone. "Yes, I decided to cut my trip short." I say.

"I see... (F/N) this is Lady Leah.... One of the bachelorettes I'm seeing." Levi introduces.

"I-I see... well don't let me ruin your fun, run along." I ramble. Shooing them away I saw Levi's expression turn slightly confused and a bit hurt.

"I'll speak with you later in my office." he says.

"Yeah sure." I say, turning I make a beeline for the kitchen to hide for a bit. Stepping into the kitchen I close the door. There I saw Sasha making food.

"Hello (F/N)." she greets.

"Hi Sasha." I sigh. Leaning against the door I took a deep breath. I hadn't known of any new bachelorettes, which kind of hurt me that Levi wouldn't inform me of such.  _I should really be guarding him._

"Do you want-

Ignoring her I dash out of the room. Running up to my room I change into my uniform and arm myself with my sword. Exiting my room I then head towards the last place I saw them, the entrance hall. Walking down the steps of the grand stairs I jump at the last step and turn to the left.

 _Maybe they're back out in the courtyard._  Running down the hall I found myself under an arch that led out onto the yard. Looking around I hear a girl laughing loudly. Following the sound, I found them at the gazebo drinking tea.

Walking up the cobblestone path I step up the stairs of the gazebo. Standing next to Levi's seat I place both hands behind my back. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Levi glance up at me. "Hello." he greets.

Giving him a slight nod I stand guard silently. "She's a quiet one." the girl said. Watching her intensely I watch for most of the afternoon as she flirted with Levi, she was quite grabby constantly holding his hand or kissing his cheek. Levi would only smirk and glance up at me as if he were enjoying my disgusted expression.

It was nearly dinner time for him when I caught Lady Leah slipping her hand up his thigh. "How about instead of dinner, we go somewhere private." she whispers.

Drawing my sword I point it at her. I had it with her and her unladylike attitude. "No one touches the prince like that without permission." I growl. The girl flinched and moved closer to Levi hoping he'd provide her with protection.

"(F/N) there is no need for that-

"How dare you!" Lady Leah snaps at me. Standing from her seat she gave me a deadly glare.

Putting my sword away I cross my arms. "You fifthly commoner, I should have your head for threatening me." she snaps.

"I'm filthy? No one likes a whore for a queen." I insult. Levi stood up from his chair and stood between us ready to stop us.

Looking to him I saw him shake his head, slumping my shoulders I was ready to give up but Leah wasn't. Placing her hands on my shoulders she shoved me backward. Caught off guard I fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Go rot in hell." she snaps. Sitting there I look up at her and watch as she was ready to charge again.

Stepping in front of her Levi blocked her. "That is enough... I won't have you abusing my guard... I will call for a carriage to take you home, and I'll be sending a letter informing your king of your actions here today and rejecting your request in marriage." Levi announces.

Stepping off to the side the girl glared down at me.  _"May you burn in hell._ " she spoke in Pridorian. Storming off I sat there looking away from Levi.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he turned to me. "You have the rest of the day off... leave my sight." he orders.

Slowly standing up I felt a slight pain in my back.  _Dammit._  Placing my hand at my lower back I felt a wetness on my shirt.  _I think one of my stitches is opened._  Levi now looked concerned at my pain. "What is it?" he asks.

"My stitches... they've opened up." I say.

Turning I start to make my way to the infirmary. Levi wanting to be kind was ready to help me, slapping his hand I stopped him from doing so. "Don't touch me... I'll manage just fine on my own." I say.

Walking down the steps I slowly made my way to the infirmary. I was beyond pissed off at the moment and I didn't want to be around Levi for a while.  _So, much for a welcome back._

 

~Time Skip~

 

After having my stitches redone I head back to my room to bathe hoping to relieve my stress. Walking up the steps I make my way up to the third floor. Walking down the hall of the third floor I stop at my door, glancing down at the double glass doors was Levi's office.

A place I had gotten so used to staying in, I felt weird not going there first. Shaking my head I then enter my room. Closing the door behind me I walk over to my bag, grabbing a robe I then head towards the bathroom.

Closing the door to the bathroom, I strip off my clothes and brush my hair. Turning to the shower I turn it onto the hot side. Placing my hand under the running water I checked the temperature, after fixing it to the right temperature I step in, wetting my hair I stood there for a good few minutes letting the warmth take over.

Opening my eyes I look to the shelf with my small assortment of body washes. Taking a bar of soap I lather it on my body. Taking my time I let the warm water hit my shoulders. The soap made my cuts on my back sting intensely as I do my best to rinse them out quickly.

Then, taking the hair products I lather that in my hair and tilt my head back in the running water after rubbing it in enough. Eyes closed I let the water hit the back of my head rinsing all the soap out.

Turning off the water I step out into the now steamy bathroom, drying myself off enough I then walk over to the sink and put on the robe. Pulling the sleeves over my shoulder I then fold them over one another and tie it in the front. The robe stopped just above my knees. Ruffling the towel through my hair I dry it enough and look in the mirror finding it curling slightly.

Placing the towel in the hamper I then walk over to the door. Shutting the light off I open the door and step out looking at the floor. When my eyes looked up I found Levi standing next to my bed.

Crossing my arms over my chest I flash an annoyed glare. "What do you want?" I ask.

Looking at me I saw his eyes widen slightly. Clearing his throat he fixed his cravat. "What you did today will not happen again...ever." he scolds.

Rolling my eyes I walk up to my bed and go to grab my clothes. Grabbing my wrist he stopped me. "Now, explain to me why you did it." he orders.

"Tch, you are unbelieveable." I sigh.

Turning I tug away from his hand but his grip was tight. "Answer me... were you jealous? Did you wish to have her spot next to me?" he asks.

Looking at the floor I knew I couldn't hide that fact that I was hopelessly in love with him. "I was going to wait until you know your feelings... but yes... I was jealous... I wasn't going to let her touch you like that, it's inappropriate for a lady." I answer.

"But I thought you didn't-

"Well, I lied... I do...have feelings for you, I didn't want to say anything because of what you said." I say, averting my gaze away I felt my face warm up.

Walking closer he stood right in front of me leaving little to no space. "Tch, you shouldn't take my words so literally." he mutters.

Grabbing the back of my head he turned me to face him before I could react his lips crashed into mine. His other hand wrapped around my waist tightly keeping me close. For the first time in a while, I wasn't fighting him. I knew it was wrong considering that I didn't know his feelings, but I could tell he felt the same, or at least I hoped.

Slowly walking back I felt the side of my bed come in contact with my legs as they pressed against it. Levi's lips briefly left mine as he pushed me down on the bed. Falling on my back gently I look up seeing him pulling off his cravat.  _Wait is he-_  Before I could stop him his lips pressed on mine once again.

On all fours, he caged me in so I couldn't leave. Laying there I kiss him back jerking my head up he pushes back down to prove that he was the dominant one. Slipping his tongue into my mouth he and I fought for dominance once more.

Growing tired after a while of trying to slip my tongue into his mouth I gave up and let him win. Feeling the drool trail from my lips I go to wipe it. Just as, my hand was about to reach the side of my mouth Levi's hand pinned me down, holding my wrists for a moment he slowly let go and took my hand in his.

Our fingers intertwined as the heated make-out session continued. His other hand laid gently on the side of my head as if he were trying to keep me from moving too much. A soft humming sound escaped his lips sending a vibration to my lips, he was enjoying this a lot.

Then, before I knew it his lips left mine, lightly gasping for air, I watch his eyes travel downward to my slight cleavage. Glancing back up at me he flashed me a lustful smirk, with that his lips lightly pressed onto my neck. His hand that had been laying on the side of my head traveled to my shoulder, slowly pulling the robe off my shoulder his lips kissed every bare spot it could find.

That same hand then lightly clutched my left breast. Letting out an embarrassed moan I go to cover my mouth with my other hand, his hand that that had groped me took my free hand pinning it above my head.

With his other hand that had held mine, he moves it above my head as well taking my free hand. Now, with both hands pinned above me with his one hand, his free hand resumed its former position. Lightly squeezing my breast again another higher pitched moan left my lips.  _What if someone hears us?_  Not wanting to worry the guards I bite my lip harshly.

His lips attacked my sweet spot which would result in a massively sized hickie by the end of this. Pulling his head from my neck he looked down at me displeased. Leaning in, he stopped just at my ear. "Don't make me go to greater lengths to hear you." he whispers.

Shaking with anticipation I stop biting. His lips fell back onto mine again giving me another kiss, a softer more loving one. Quickly his lips left mine yet again as if he was forcing himself to stop. Sitting up he climbed off of me and sat there wiping his lips.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that." He mutters.

"... I'm guessing you still don't know." I say. Sitting up I fix myself, I sat there staring at the floor feeling like an idiot getting caught up in this mess with a man who clearly didn't know what he wanted and probably never will.

Placing my head in my hands I let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm such an idiot." I sigh.

Standing up from my bed he looked down at me with a guilty expression. "I promise I will figure this out... I thought I knew what I wanted... but... I just feel like I'll ruin you." he mutters.

Looking up at him I flash him a hurt glare. "The only thing that's ruining me right now is you playing with my heart.... I'm standing here, ready to give myself to you and you keep telling me that you don't know... but still you kiss me, and you do it over and over." I croak.

Not saying another word he left my room, slamming the door shut I felt this wave of pain come over me, falling to my bed I couldn't help but sit there silently on the brink of tears. The thought of him hating me for my identity being revealed crept into my mind once more, like it was eating away at me.  _I need to tell him._   


	35. Finally Revealed

~(Y/N)~

 

Waving off to the carriage that contained the King and Prince, I watched as it slowly moved away. It had been a week since getting back, days after the funeral I had attended for my father, my mother finally released the news of the King of Estra's death to the public.

Now, I was waiting for my carriage to arrive to take me to Zesmeira for the meeting, there I would confess that I had been hiding in the country of Aubern guarding the prince and inform the other royal members that I'll be returning to Estra shortly.

Levi and I were already not on good terms, I had a hunch that this would only make it worse. Standing at the top of the steps by my side Petra stood waiting with me. She offered to attend the meeting with me for moral support. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

Minutes after Levi's carriage had left the castle ground I watched my own carriage pull up. Stopping just at the stairs. Taking a deep breath I slowly descend the stairs with Petra. The driver quickly came to the door and opened it for the both of us. "Good morning M'lady." he greets.

"Thank you." I say with a smile plastered on my face. Stepping in I sit on one side and scoot further into the other window. The door closed, looking I found Petra sitting tall looking out the other window.

"What do you think the meeting will be about?" she asks. A sudden jerk to the carriage signaled we were on the move now.

Shrugging my shoulders I look to her. "King Erwin doesn't exactly send us too many details about what the meeting is about, it's just usually an update with each kingdoms and if we need supplies." I explain. This would be the first meeting Petra has attended since lower-ranking royal families weren't required to attend not many duchesses and dukes attended.

For most of the ride, it was fairly silent only have light conversation. As we got further away from the castle the more I became alert. The forests to the north of Pridoira was home to many bandits who enjoyed stopping carriages and stealing items, even from royals.

Keeping watch I had totally missed Petra calling my name. I felt her hand grab my arm causing me to turn. "Yes?" I ask.

"Aren't you nervous?" she asks.

"About the meeting?" I ask.

Nodding her head she folded her hands placing them on her lap. "A little... if Levi doesn't take the news well then I fear I'll lose a valuable friend." I say.

"Well, if he really cares for you then he should understand right?" she asks.

"It's possible... but there are no guarantees." I say.

Nodding her head she stopped asking questions for now and returned her gaze back outside the window as we were slowly getting closer to the harbors.

 

~Time Skip~

 

At the harbor, Petra and I climb out of the carriage onto the deck. Looking up at our boat I had realized that there were changes that had been made to it. The driver walked past us with our bags placing them on the boat as other servants tended to them.

Walking up the wooden plank Petra and I stepped onto the boat. Watching as a few men pulled the plank board up we stepped aside giving them room to place it down. It was a full day to get to Zesmeira.

Petra walked off to talk with some of the crew.  _She's such a flirt sometimes._  Standing alone I lean against the ledge watching as the boat slowly started to move away. The wind blew through my fastly growing hair, I was sure in a couple months it would be back to its original length.

I had gotten so used to having short hair that I would consider getting it cut again. I did my best not to think of the worst possible scenarios that could happen between me and Levi once he knows. Maybe he'll be relieved, understanding? I hoped for the best but I wouldn't know until I got there.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Darkness had taken over the sky as we had reached the harbor. Reaching the country of Zesmeira we would take a short carriage ride to Vithia, the capital. Walking off the boat I saw another carriage waiting. Letting out a tired sigh I climb in and sit in the not so comfortable seats. Petra soon followed behind and the door shut.

Quickly the carriage took off on the dirt road that soon to cobble as we grew closer to town. Seeing the lights of the city in the distance I showed no sign of awe. Tired I turn away from the window, to my surprise I find Petra staring out the window in awe. She had barely been to Zesmeira having no particular reason to do so.

Watching her expression, she reminded me of myself when I was little and when both my parents let me tag along, she reminded me of how I felt when I first came to this place, it was quite beautiful, but I wouldn't want to live here forever.

Passing through the city we came to a gate just outside the castle grounds. A fellow guard walked up to the window. "Miss, (Y/N) Ambermere and Lady Petra Ral, you both will be attending the royal meeting, is that correct?" the man asks.

Both of us nod as he reads the checklist he held in his hand. Nodding he motioned our driver to press forward. The gates opened as we passed through them. Going around the gaudy fountain, the carriage stopped in front of two staircases. Waiting a moment the carriage driver then got down and came to the doors.

Opening my door Petra and I both exit. Brushing myself off I turn towards the steps and start walking with Petra following behind. There stood the king of all kings. Erwin Smith. "Welcome M'lady, I'm so sorry for your father." he says giving me a sympathetic look.

"Thank you, M'lord, it's been a rough few months... if I may ask, when is this meeting?" I ask.

"Oh, here shortly we still have the King and Prince of Aubern to wait upon, go on inside, my servants will show you to your rooms, and Hanji will get you when it is time." he informs us.

Thanking him again Petra and I walk past them.  _We made it before Levi and Kenny that's a relief._  Quickly heading inside I was met with two servants standing there waiting for us. Bowing to us they silently stood tall and turned away.

Following them we walked up the stairs to the second floor, there we were led down a very long hall with man doors. Luckily they were labeled.  _Kind of reminds me of a hotel._  Stopping in front of a door one of the servants turned and held out a key. "Ms. Ambermere your room M'lady." the woman says.

Nodding I walk up to my door and unlock it. Entering the room it was a pastel pink, with white accents decorated throughout the room. A sofa with two chairs sat in the middle of the room, then further in a closet and king size bed with pink silk sheets.

Letting out another sigh I walk over to the bed, by my closet I found my bags. Falling onto the bed I lay there letting myself relax for the time being until Hanji would come to take me to the meeting.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After a light nap, I was awoken by the sound of knocking at my door. Sitting up I push myself up off the bed and to my feet. Slowly walking over to the door there was another knock. Opening the door I find Hanji standing there. "Hello." she greets happily.

"Oh, hello is it time?" I ask.

Nodding her head she continued to smile at me. Brushing my fingers through my hair I attempt to look presentable. "You look fine, no one else is looking their best right now either." she says.

"Why is Erwin making this meeting so late?" I ask.

"Because he will be leaving town for a few days after tonight, he has welcomed you guys to stay as long as you need to, besides this meeting is to call attention to an incident with Kenny and Jean Kirstein." she explains. Standing there stiff now I knew exactly why. Jean poisoned Kenny and Kenny is reporting it or at least confirming it.

Nodding I exit my room and follow her. "Is everyone else in the meeting room now?" I ask.

"Yes, Erwin wanted to speak with you privately but when you didn't answer your door he assumed you were sleeping and let you rest for a while longer." she informs me.  _Oh crap, my bad._

Silently I follow her to the meeting room, there everyone stood. First, their eyes looked to Erwin, until his eyes fell onto me which made everyone else look at me. Including Kenny and Levi.

"(F/N)?-

"Ah, so glad of you to join us Princess (Y/N)." Erwin interrupts Levi. Watching Levi's expression he turned to Erwin slightly shocked before flashing me a deadly glare.  _Hello to you too Levi._

Standing tall I take my gaze off of Levi and turn to Erwin. "Thank you your majesty... if I may I'd like to make an announcement." I say.

"You may." he answers.

Watching as everyone sits I look to Petra who slightly nodded at me. Taking a deep breath I then look at everyone else. "As you all know I left my kingdom... I'm sure some of you know why. Because I was going to be married to Jean Kirstein... Prince of Kustea." I start. Looking at Jean he avoided my glares.

"Now, that the engagement is broken off I stayed hidden for a while longer to finish my personal business... now that is finished I intend to return home shortly." I say.

Then, I saw Historia slightly raise her hand, a bit shy to ask a question. "Yes your grace?" I ask.

"Can you finally tell us where you have been staying?" she asks.

Nodding I flash her a smile. "I..." stopping I look back at Levi who gave me a hurt glare. "I have been staying with the Prince and King of Aubern... they did not know of my identity until now... so please do not be angry that they haven't said anything." I say.

Historia nodded silently. "Alright then, is that all M'lady?" Erwin asks. Nodding I sit in the seat before me. I did my best not to make eye contact with Levi, even though I could feel his stare bore into the side of my face.

"Now, moving on... I have called this meeting because I have received word that a fellow prince has attempted to murder a king.... Jean Kirstein, please stand." Erwin says.

Jean looked beyond confused, slowly he rose from his chair. "Jean, King Kenny Ackerman has reported that you, when visiting searching for your once called fiancee, you dosed Kenny's food with a poison... this resulted in him being bedridden for weeks, and on the brink of death... then when Levi and (Y/N) came to retrieve the medicine, you made them pay a fine... and let's not mention what you nearly did to miss (Y/N)." Erwin says giving Jean a disappointed glare.

Jean stood there in awe. "Y-you have no proof I did any of that." he argues.

Placing the papers on the table he spread them out. "Oh really? Then, these medical reports of (Y/N) and Kenny's are false?" he asks.

Jean gulped nervously knowing that this was going to cost him his position as prince. Now that he was being called out, he must realize that his actions could sentence him to exile. "(Y/N), Kenny, please come forth. I wish to confirm these are indeed your signatures." Erwin orders.

Nodding both Kenny and I stood. Making my way around the table I walk up and stand beside Erwin, slightly leaning over the table I look down at the records. I had remembered signing it. Both Kenny and I nod, Erwin nodded as well and looked to Jean.

"I hope you realize that your actions bring consequences." he says. Jean gulped nervously knowing what was going to happen.

"Jean Kirstein, I am pulling you from your position as prince and exiling you to consider all your charges, of attempted rape on (Y/N) and murder on both Kenny and (Y/N)... I will send a lengthy letter to your father letting him know." Erwin announces.

Jean then leaned over the table begging for Erwin to take it back. "Please sir, I'll do anything please!" he begs.

Crossing his arms Erwin shook his head. "I'm sorry Jean, but you can't just go around killing people without punishment, and the law strictly forbids it." Erwin says.

Standing there he flashed both Kenny and I a deadly glare. "Tch, just wait you will be hearing from my father." he growls. With that, he stormed out of the meeting room probably preparing to leave even though he had just gotten here.

"Alright everyone, you may go now... stay in Zesmeira as long as you like, I will be back in three days if you need anything." Erwin announces, with that the meeting had officially ended until next month.

Making a quick beeline for the door I wanted to avoid Levi, give him time to process this and not have to be yelled at. As I quickly rush down the hall I turn my head slightly seeing a very angry little man gaining on me. Even though he was still an inch taller than me for most people he was still little. Levi flashed a very angry glare. Turning my head I start running through the hall.  _How unladylike, but very good exer-_

My thoughts were cut off as I was grabbed by the arms and shoved into a dark room. It was a tight fit because I felt my chest press up against Levi's. Pushing myself up against the wall I kept some space between us.

Watching him he tugged at something, a small string that turned on the light. Crossing his arms he kept his angry glare on me. There was a long silence between us, I stared at him and he stared at me but nothing was being said.  _Maybe he's trying to think of what to say._

He let out an annoyed sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why did you never say anything?" he asks.

Feeling my heart sink I stood there trying to come up with a reasonable answer. "I-I don't know... I guess I was scared." I say softly.

He let out a hysterical chuckle at my answer. "This is fucking great... what else have you been hiding from me?" he laughs. I had never seen this reaction from him, and I didn't like it.

"I-." Stopping I look up at him, he was furious and I couldn't blame him, but I wanted him to understand and believe me like he once did.

His expression turned dark as his laughter stopped. "I'm not hiding anything more-

"Oh really? Because as far as I can tell you've hidden plenty of things from me, like your feelings which I'm sure are also lies since you lied to me for two full months." he snaps.

"Levi please I was-

"You said you didn't want to be toyed with... and yet you toyed with me, you made me trust you... then you pull that crap in the meeting room?" he asks.

Closing my mouth I sat there silently taking every bit of what he had to say. "You realize how much trouble I could get into if you got killed? Dear god... I let a damn princess guard me with her life!" he yells.

Slightly jumping at his loud voice I continue to keep my eyes to the ground. "I trusted you." he mutters.

Grabbing his forearm I look up at him desperately. "You still can, I'm still the same person... yes my position changes things but I'm still the person you met two months ago." I say.

Yanking his arm out of my grasp I stood there as he continued to give me a hurt glare. "How can I? You've lied to me on multiple occasions... I thought I actually..." stopping he let out a sigh and covered his eyes.

"Levi, please... I know I should have told you but if I did, I didn't know if you'd accidentally say something-

"Oh, so you didn't trust me to keep you safe? Haven't I proved it to you?!" he yells.

I felt like my heart was in my throat, I wanted to cry right then and there at his harsh but true words. He let out another angry sigh as he turned to the door. "Don't follow me, as of now you are no longer to be near me... when we return to the castle... I want you gone." he says.

Turning to him I felt the tears slowly start pouring from my eyes. "L-Levi, please... let me explai-

"Explain what idiot? How do I know if it's true or not?" he asks.

Standing there silently I didn't bother trying to convince him that I was still on his side. With that, he opened the door and left. Falling to my knees I spent a good portion of the night crying in a cleaning supply closet.

 

~Levi~

 

Storming out of the closet I march to my room with clenched fists.  _This is fucking great, I knew I shouldn't have let her get in my head. This only proves that I'm not meant to have good things._  Slamming the door to my bedroom, I pace back and forth in my room.

Stopping at the door I punch the door with both fists before laying my head on the door. I felt so torn that the girl I had feelings for had lied to me from the beginning.  _I thought she trusted me... loved me._  Shutting my eyes tightly I did my best to keep a tight hold on my emotions.

Taking my left hand I place it over my heart and clenched my shirt. The pain in my chest only felt worse knowing that my words had hurt her.  _Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh... maybe I should take back what I said about her having to leave._

"Dammit." I sigh.

I was again thinking of her before myself. Even now when I thought I could only hate her, part of me still wanted her to be by my side. Turning I head to the king-sized bed. Falling down on my stomach I lay there shutting my eyes as I drift off into a deep sleep.

 

~Memory/Dream~

 

_In the field of the castle grounds, the spring breeze swept through the tall grass as I ran to my mother who had been sitting in the grass picking flowers. Holding an assortment of flowers I rush to her wanting to give them to her. "Mama!" I call._

_My toddler feet trotted against the ground. Seeing her head through the grass I quickly leap into her arms. "Yes darling?" she asks._

_Holding up the flowers I hand them to her. "For me?" she asks in a blissful tone._

_Nodding my head she quickly rushed in placing a soft kiss on my chubby cheeks. "Thank you, love, they're beautiful." she says._

_Letting me loose I sat on the ground beside her. "Not a pretty as you mama." I compliment. Pinching my cheek lightly she gave me a playful grin._

_"Such a sweet boy, you're going to have no problem finding a lovely young lady when you're older." she says._

_Turning to her with wide eyes in awe I place both hands on her knees hoisting myself up. "Really mama?" I ask._

_"Oh yes, but remember dear, you have to be gentle with a woman's heart." she says._

_"Why? Does it break?" I ask._

_Nodding her head I plop back down on the ground. "Yes love, even your heart I'm afraid can break too." she says giving me a slightly sadden smile._

_Placing my hand over my heart I gave her a determined look. "Don't worry mama, I promise I won't break a girls heart, cross my heart." I vow proudly._

_Giving me a happier smile she opened her arms out to me. "I'm glad sweetie... you'll make a fine husband someday... and a very wise king." she says._

_Crossing my arms I give her a pouty glare. "But I don't wanna be king!" I pout._

_Gasping a bit she looked at me in shock but also seeming amused. "Why not?" she asks._

_"Because... all you do is paperwork." I say._

_Laughing at me slightly I continued to glare. "Oh sweetie, that isn't all you do as king... you do so many things, like enforce laws, you'll travel the world too and see so many things love." she states._

_Looking up at her I now realized it wasn't all that bad of an idea to be king someday. "But what about getting married to strangers?" I ask._

_"You mean an arranged marriage?" she asks._

_Nodding my head I watch her smile sweetly. "Oh dear child, if you do not want to marry a stranger then you can marry for love." she explains._

_Curious now, I wanted to know if that's what she did. "Did you marry for love mama?" I ask._

_Laughing softly she nodded. "Yes I did, but unfortunately the great goddess Ezmera had another plan for your father up above." she explains, with her pointer finger, she pointed to the sky._

_"But then... where does your love go? Up there?" I ask pointing to the sky like she just had._

_"No dear, my love is right here." she says as she pulls me into another hug. Her love was me, her only son, the one person she loved the most and it was me. I silently sat there hugging her back enjoying every minute of our time together as the sun began to set._


	36. Life Risking Duty

~(Y/N)~

 

It had been a week since coming back to Aubern from the meeting. Levi allowed me to stay as long as I needed, finding that his former order was a bit harsh. Hoping to fix things I stayed, I didn't know for how much longer, that all depended on Levi.

Since arriving back he has made little to no contact with me if we see each other passing through the halls he wouldn't even look at me like he used to. Most days I spent in the library talking with Petra.

Another slight issue had occurred after arriving back, Kenny was fighting a cold. Nothing too concerning although it meant Petra was staying with me until then as well to make sure the King was doing just fine.

Walking through the hall I look to my left through the open archways looking out onto the courtyard, there I saw Levi standing talking with Kenny. Assuming he had felt me staring his eyes glanced up at me briefly before casting them away quickly.

Holding my books to my chest tightly I press forward away from the library and off to wherever.

 

~Levi~

 

I darted my eyes away from her, I didn't know how to approach her now. Part of me was still angry about this whole situation and the other part...well. Looking back at Kenny he let out a few coughs before turning to me.

Again, I turn my gaze watching as (F/N)- I mean (Y/N) walk away. I was still getting used to calling her by her real name. The sound of fingers snapping grabbed my attention. Looking to Kenny I see his slightly frustrated expression. "Why don't you just talk to her idiot?" he asks.

Crossing my arms I look the other way. "Why would I do that?" I ask.

Rolling his eyes he seemed more frustrated with my attempts to deny my feelings. "Because dumbass you love her and feel bad for yelling at her." he groans.

Standing there silently I cringe at the memory of me yelling at her.  _Damn girl... making me feel this crap._  "Tch, my words were nothing more than the truth... I have a right to be angry." I say.

"So, she's the princess, her position has nothing to do with the feelings she has for you." Kenny says.  _I hate when he pulls this wise-ass crap on me._  Finding it hard to argue back I keep my eyes to the ground still cringing slightly.

Turning away I couldn't let him see my face as it felt warm. "Your mother would hate to see you like this you know." Kenny mentions. Hitting a very sensitive spot in my so-called heart I started to feel really pissed off.

"Don't you dare talk about that woman... I don't give a rats ass on what she would hate about me." I snap.

With that I stormed out away from him and headed inside. Walking up the grand stairs I made it to the third floor quickly. Marching down the hall I pass by (Y/N)'s door. Slowing down I remembered how easy it was to talk to her about these kinds of things... but now, I'm all alone again, even with her here.

Knowing my time with her was limited I decided to finally break the silence between us, not being able to take any more of this torture without her I knock on her door hoping she'd be in there. Standing there I hear a slight rattling of the doorknob. Watching the door slightly open I see (Y/N) peeking through the door as if she were a scared child.

"Yes your highness?" she asks. I felt my heart drop at the sound of her calling me something other than my name like she once did.

"I-I... do you, want to go into town for a bit?" I ask slightly nervous.  _Damn, keep it together man._

Opening the door more she nodded her head. "Good...then, get ready the carriage will be ready in five." I inform her. Nodding her head again I watch her slip back into her room shutting the door.

Turning away from her door I let out a relieved sigh.  _That wasn't so bad._  Walking away I head to the entrance room where I would wait for her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Quickly changing into something more appropriate I quickly threw some clothes on and rush out the door. My heart was swelling with pure joy that he had finally spoken to me. Walking quickly down the hall I rush down the stairs into the entrance room.

Walking out the grand doors I see Levi standing at the top of the steps. Someone was with him, an older man. Walking up I stand next to Levi. "I see, when can it be fixed?" he asks.

"I can have it done by tomorrow if you'd like I can bring another carriage from town." the man offers.

"No that's fine we can wait." Levi answers.  _A broken carriage, bummer._  The man nodded and left us, turning to me Levi's eyes locked with mine.

"It seems someone vandalized our only carriage." Levi says.  _Vandalized? But who would do that?_  

"I see, then I guess our plans will be delayed." I say.

"Seems so... I-I'll be off then." he stutters.

Watching him walk past me something came in mind.  _Maybe if I tell him more things about myself it may help him trust me again and put us on better terms._

"L-Levi." I call.

Stopping just before the doors he turned his head. "What is it?" he asks.

"Tonight... after the servants have left the kitchen... meet me there to talk?" I ask.

Looking at me a little confused he slightly nodded. "Alright." he says. Turning away now he walked back inside while I stood there feeling a little more at ease.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Waiting in the kitchen, I had the ingredient out to make a strawberry cobbler for Levi. My birth mother always told me a way to a man's heart is through his stomach.  _I hope this works._  Along with the food I was going to tell Levi more about myself now that my secret was out. That included my adoption.

Preparing the food I hear the door open. Turning my head I find Levi stepping in, he was in casual clothing a simple short sleeve and sweatpants. The short sleeved showed off his more toned arms. "What is it you wanted to discuss? And why here?" he asks.

Turning I show him the small ramekins and saucepan. "You're cooking? I thought-

"We will talk but I also wanted to make something for you... something I learned when I was little." I explain.

Nodding he walked around the counter at a slow pace. Standing beside me he watched me bake. Stirring the strawberries and sugar together in a saucepan I kept quiet for a moment trying to think of where I should start.

Letting out a sigh I felt his warm breath hit the back of my neck. "What did you want to talk about?" he asks.

Setting the spoon down I turn to him slightly. "Well, now that my secret is out... I have no reason to lie to you anymore... so I wanted to tell you about myself honestly." I say. Levi stood there silently giving me an uneasy look as if he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.

"Alright, then uhm how did you learn to cook, princesses aren't required to know that." he says.

"Well, my mother taught me." I told him.

"The queen? I didn't think she knew how to cook." he says.

"Not her....believe it or not but I'm adopted, Morelli was my previous last name before claiming the title." I tell him.

He stood there slightly shocked but not as shocked as when he found out about my position. Giggling softly I turn and continue to stir the strawberries. "You don't seem as surprised as you did when you found out I was the princess." I say.

"I guess nothing that you say surprises me anymore... But the attack... you were there weren't you, that part remains true?" he asks.

I stop stirring again and nod. "I watched both my parents die... the soldiers came in my house right after my father had warned my mother and me... I watched them shoot a bullet in his head." I say softly.

"Tch... the King of Kustea is no human... just a monster in disguise....so let me guess, the king and queen found you and took you in?" he asks.

Shaking my head I turn to him slightly again. "Not exactly, I ran away from Eppatta and found myself wandering the streets of Seagaria, there an old woman found me and took me to an orphanage, that's where they found me and then they adopted me." I explain.

"I see... and no one knows of this? That you're not the king and queens real daughter?" he asks.

"Only those who my father and mother trusted most knew... if we had told all of Estra there would be an uprising, there would be very angry people out to get me." I say.

"And yet you told me? Why?" he asks.

"Because... I trust you." I say. Turning away I add cornstarch that had been mixed with water and stir a little more until it began to boil, I then pull the saucepan off the burner. Turning I walk a little ways over to the counter and place the pan down.

There was a long silence between us. I began to make the topping to the cobbler. Adding brown sugar, oats, flour, and butter I mix the ingredients together until it looked crumbly. Pouring the strawberry sauce into the ramekins I make sure not to spill. Fitting into two ramekins I then sprinkle the topping on top.

Turning I place them both in the oven and closed it. Now, we wait. "Okay then, what else is there that I should know?" Levi asks.

As we waited I told him more about myself in full honesty, and he really listened and seemed to believe me now that everything was out in the open. Maybe he was finally accepting the fact that I lied to him in order to keep myself safe.

After the cobbler had finished I pull them out of the oven placing them on the counter. Grabbing out spoons I had Levi one and watch as he takes the first bite. With it being hot he jolted slightly placing his hand over his mouth to make sure he wouldn't get dirty.

Seeming to like it he took another spoon full of the cobbler. "It's good." he compliments. Finally, sitting next to me we both ate silently.

"I'm sorry for being so rude... My actions were unreasonable and I didn't bother to see things from your perspective." Levi says loudly.

Looking at him a little surprised I nod and smile. "All is forgiven... I expected you'd be upset at first... but really I'm sorry too... I should have trusted that you could keep my secret, I guess I was scared." I mutter.

Feeling a hand on my back I tense up a bit. "At least now Jean is gone for good." he says.

"Y-yeah... now things can go back to normal again." I sigh.

Staring at me for a long time I felt a little uneasy with his long pause.  _Is he thinking of something to say?_

Clearing his throat he turned away. "Speaking of normal... when do you plan on returning?" he asks.

I felt my heart drop to the floor at the question, knowing he was just probably wondering it still king of hurt a little knowing at some point I will be going home, and who knows when I'll see him again.

"U-uh... well, it will be soon, but I'm not sure yet." I answer.

"I-I see... well, I'm sure you will be missed... By the staff that is." he rambles.

Looking up at his lightly shaded face I smirk slightly. "You won't miss me then?" I ask.

I watched his shoulder go limp for a moment. "Tch, damn brat, o-of course... I'll miss the company of course, and your excessive need to argue with me." he says.  _There he goes again denying his feelings._

"You have Kenny, I'm sure he'll keep you company." I say.

"Tch, don't make me laugh idiot." he answers with a smirk tugging at his lips. Softly laughing I look up to meet his gaze.

"I'll be sure to visit when I can." I say.

Nodding slightly he turned to me. "Well, this has been fun but I better get to my chambers and retire for the night." he says.

Nodding I take the ramekin from him and turn to the sink. Hearing the light patter of his shoes hitting the ground I hear them stop after a moment. "Thanks for the cobbler." he says.

Turning I smile and nod, watching him disappear from sight I let out a sad sigh. I really didn't want to think about how I would be leaving him.


	37. Life Risking Duty Prt. 2

~Levi~

 

A new day came to Ackman Castle, I had been sitting in my office signing very important documents containing (Y/N) and Kenny's medical records, it was to make sure that everything was in order. No news of Jean's movement out of the continent have been made yet, the only way (Y/N) and I could get tied into it were if he charged us with something.

As of now we were keeping a low profile and signing restraining orders against him to make sure that if he somehow made it back to Iudune then he would be in trouble, worse than he already is.

Reading over the medical records of (Y/N)'s I had seen they had added the lashes that had been given by Kenny. Beside it, I wrote a note mentioning it was done of her free will and had asked for it before signing the document.

Setting the paper aside I then hear a small knock at the door, possibly (Y/N). "Come in." I call.

The click of the opening door made my head turn to see who was entering. It was (Y/N), closing the door she turned and looked over to me. "Good Morning." she greets.

"Morning, did you need something?" I ask.

Folding her hands behind her back she shook her head. "Just thought I could hang out in here for a while... it feels weird not to." she mutters.

Nodding my head slowly I watch her step over to the sofa and sit, now with her hands folded in front I see the ring I had given her glinting in the sunlight. I felt a warm sensation take place in my chest like before, but it was stronger than before. Clenching my shirt over my heart I dart my eyes away from the girl. "Something wrong?" she asks.

"Nope, n-nothing just heartburn." I ramble.  _Liar. It's not heartburn._

"Oh... do you want something then?" she asks.

Clearing my throat I take my hand off my shirt and fix my cravat. "No thank you, it'll pass." I say in a calmer tone.

Nodding she turned her head and just sat there. I did my best not to get distracted and got back to work. Moments later she cleared her throat to grab my attention. Looking up from my desk I give her a slightly annoyed glare. "I heard the carriage has been fixed... when you're done why don't we go into town for a little bit." she says.

Nodding my head slowly I look back down at the documents. "As you wish." I mutter. Hearing a soft shuffling I heard her shoes tap against the hardwood floor.

"Okay then... I'll go get ready." she mutters. Nodding I kept my eyes to the paper and continued reading before signing it. Hearing the door shut I let out an overdrawn sigh before leaning back in my chair.

Pushing myself away from the desk I stand up and fix my coat before tossing the pen down onto the desk.  _I swear this girl is going to be the end of me._  Feeling an emptiness from the lack of her presence made me feel uneasy, wanting to run after her and tell her to never leave. Slapping my forehead I let out an annoyed groan.

"Idiot, get your shit together." I mutter to myself.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Standing there looking at my reflection I looked to my hip finding the baldric wrapped around my waist with the sword tightly placed to my side in it. I know Levi wouldn't want me protecting him but I wanted to keep my word with the contract that not been lifted, I knew he still had it and soon would be lifting the duty from me in order for me to leave.

I had worn the usual leather pants with a blouse. Turning I step towards the door, swiftly opening it I find a Levi ready to knock. His eyes scanned my outfit stopping at the sword in the baldric. "What's this about?" he asks pointing at the weapon.

"Protection, I'm not going to go without something to protect us." I answer.

"I can call for another guard to watch over us, you don't need to bring that." he says.

"I'd rather it just be us, besides I know how to fight and if it comes to-

"You shouldn't have to!" he snaps.

Letting out a sigh I unbuckle it in the front and slip off the baldric. Turning back into my room I throw it on my bed and turn to Levi. "There happy?" I mutter.

Walking out of my room I quickly close my door, walking in front of him a little ways we both stayed silent probably to prevent making matters worse, at least that's what I wanted to prevent.  _Is it so wrong for me to protect someone I care for?_  Walking down the stairs I slightly look up finding Levi following behind already staring down at me.

Darting my head forward I jump off the last step and head towards the door. "Hold on a minute." Levi calls.

Stopping in my tracks I turn and watch him talking to a fellow guard. A moment later that same guard followed behind him.  _So much for just being the two of us._

Walking out the door I quickly walk down another staircase down to the carriage. Getting in I moved to the opposite side looking out the window. Getting in Levi sat next to me while the guard grabbed a horse to follow behind us with.

Avoiding the Prince's gaze I kept my eyes outside the window. I noticed the trees turning into their autumn colors. It was only the middle of August and the trees were already changing. A slight jerk caused me to jolt forward a tad bit.

The carriage ride was silent with only the sound of the horse's hooves clicking on the ground. Hearing a sigh escape Levi's lips I do my best to not turn and look at him. "Are you really that mad I didn't let you bring your damn sword?" he asks.

Not answering his question I continue to look outside. Looking up at the sky were dark clouds but no sign of thunder or lightning. The smell of rain was faint possibly from it being so far. I wasn't mad at the fact I couldn't bring my sword, I was mad at the fact I wasn't able to have this time with him, and only him.

Leaning towards me he looked out the window finding the dark sky. Glancing at me searching for any sign of fear his eyes now were filled with concern. "You good?" he asks.

Nodding my head once I kept my gaze outside watching as the sky seemed to grow darker. The sound of rain began to fall onto the dirt ground. Hearing shuffling from within the carriage I turn finding Levi switching seats. Sliding the small door to the front he clicked his tongue grabbing the driver's attention. "Pull over, we'll be waiting out until the storm passes." Levi orders.

"What? No Levi-

Turning to me he held up one finger silencing me immediately. "Pull off to the side and park under some trees." Levi orders.

"Yes, your highness." I hear the driver say. Turning to me again he switched back over to his former seat, next to me.

"You don't have to stop, I'll be fine if we keep going." I say.

"But what if by the time we get there the storm gets worse? You'll be immobile by that time and I can't get you to a safe spot." Levi explains.

A bright flash caught my attention from the corner of my eye. Turning I listen waiting a moment. A small rumble of thunder roared through the sky.  _I can do this, it's just thunder._  Clenching my fists I do my best to keep myself together and ignore the images running through my mind.

Taking deep breathes I started to see blood everywhere. It first started with my hands before I was seeing it on the seat in front of me. I then heard whispering, it sounded like a man's voice.

Looking forward I swear I could see a dead person sitting in front of me.  _I'm just seeing things! It's not real._  Keeping my eyes on the bloody person, I saw a hole in their head. It was my father. "Run (Y/N)." he muttered.

Holding my head in my hands I whisper to myself that it was all fake, and just apart of my imagination but I still saw the man sitting there with blood everywhere.

Then looking out the window due to another flash I saw another dead person standing outside the window, jolting away I then look to find Levi gone. Turning back to the window I focus on the person who had long brown hair covering her face. She had been groaning, her hands clutched the window seal of the carriage smearing blood all over it.

She had been mumbling something in Seagarian that I couldn't make out. Hyperventilating now I look around the carriage, I was all alone. The words  _run_  played over and over in my head. Turning I open the door to the carriage but was stopped by a hand. Looking back I find the same man I once called father. "Run." he says.

Ripping my hand away I fall out of the carriage onto the wet ground in fear. I watched as he followed me by stepping out of the carriage as well. Standing on my feet I quickly bolted for the forest.

Loud claps of thunder reminded me of the gunshots from before as I ran through the forest, the rain hit my face like a million bees from the heavy downpour. All I knew was that I had to get away.

 

~Levi~

 

Watching (Y/N) look forward, I saw her face contorted in fear. Grabbing her head she started whispering something, but couldn't make it out. I went to grab her when she snapped her neck towards the window, jolting back in fear she brushed up against me before turning her head.

Tears trickled down her face as she seemed to be looking for something. Turning back to the window she didn't move for a while. Worried I go to grab her shoulder to pull her in, she then began hyperventilating and looking around the carriage again in search for something.

Again she turned to the door, but then her hand reached for the knob to open the door. I felt my heart race realizing what she was about to do. "(Y/N) don't!" I scold.

Grabbing her hand I watched as she was already halfway out the door. Fear was in her eyes as she looked at me, confused at what she saw, she then ripped her hand from mine and fell to the ground scared of me for some reason.  _It's not me, she must be hallucinating. She's reliving her past in some way right?_

Stepping out I go to catch her and bring her back in where it was safe, but she stood on her feet and bolted away. "(Y/N)!" I call. She was fast as she ran across the road into the forest. Running after her I didn't care for those who called out to me to come back. Running through the downpour thunder roared overhead.  _Where did she go?_

Once entering the woods I stop and look around turning in a circular motion in hopes to find someone running through the woods. "(Y/N)!" I call once more.

The sound of a snapping twig sent me in another direction. Running again I push through the brush, as I continued onward I could hear more twigs breaking from them being stepped on. "(Y/N)! Come back!" I call.  _I should have kept going until we got into town._

I ran for what seemed like forever as the storm grew worse, I was drenched and starting to get tired of running.  _I shouldn't have left my jacket back in the carriage._  Then I heard screaming, it sounded like (Y/N).

Following the sound of her screams it leads me to an area where all the trees surrounded on giant one, it was a praising ground for our people, it was ruins now. Walking up I find (Y/N) curled up in the wet grass crying loudly. Letting out a relieved sigh I kneel down. Checking her for wounds I gently feel her body and check my hands for blood. "You're not hurt are you?" I sigh.

Not expecting an answer I slide one arm under her legs and another under her back. Hoisting her into my arms she laid there shaking, probably from both being scared to death and being cold. Tromping through the wet grass I made my way back to the carriage holding the girl in my arms tightly.  _This time I won't let her go, not ever again._

With the carriage in sight, I stop for a moment looking down at (Y/N), she seemed to have calmed down a bit. _I wonder why it was worse this time? She's never done something like this before, at least not around me._  Marching across the road the two men bombarded with questions on if I was okay and not (Y/N) even though she was just as important as I was. Closing the door to the carriage I laid (Y/N) down in my lap letting her head rest on my lap. Grabbing my jacket I place it over her chest to keep her warm.

Turning to the window both men looked at me worried. "Before you ask me if I'm alright, you should ask the one who is hurt, though she may not be physically hurt she is mentally... and she's just as important, get back to your posts and head back to the castle." I snap.

Watching them both nod they go back to their positions. Looking down at (Y/N) I run my fingers gently through her wet hair. "I thought we were going to Pridoria?" she asks weakly.

Shaking my head I continue to gently stroke her head moving unwanted strands of hair from her face. "I don't want you to fall ill, so we're going home, maybe another day." I tell her. Watching her slowly sit up her arms gently wrap around my waist as her head rested on my chest.

"You're so warm." she whispers.

Grabbing the jacket I drape it over her shoulders as she sat in my lap now taking in the little warmth I provided.  _How long will it take to get back? Not too soon right?_  As the storm went on the wind really started to pick up, to the point I thought it may tip us over. Lightning and thunder roared above us while the wind whipped through the trees. As the carriage slowly made it way up the road I could hear loud neighing. Looking out the window I find a large fallen evergreen tree in the middle of the road.

"Tch damn it, we're stuck out here." I tell (Y/N). Looking down I find she had fallen asleep in my arms.  _At least she's sleeping and not freaking out._   _Unless she passed out from the shock and her being so cold._ Worried now knew I couldn't move now, I had to keep her warm for as long as possible.

"Hurry up damn it!" I snap.

Watching the two men try and break branches through the rain, I watched the driver come back. "I'm sorry sir, we have to find another way." he tells me.

"Well hurry up, Princess (Y/N) may need medical attention!" I order in a harsh tone.

Nodding he got back up onto his seat and turned the carriage around. I could feel (Y/N) shiver in my arms, holding her tightly I do my best to provide her with as much warmth as possible, but the cold air sweeping through the windows seem to prevent me from doing so.

As the carriage turned around and started heading a different way a large gust of wind shook the carriage wildly. Luckily it didn't tip over, going a little further down the road another large gust of wind shook the carriage, but this time I heard something snap. A wheel on the right side broke causing the carriage to fall and slant. Both (Y/N) and I slid down due to gravity pulling us towards the ground. Before hitting the other side (Y/N) moved herself in front of me so she was pushed up against the door.

Hearing a small whimper escape from (Y/N)'s lips I bend my head down to her level. "You okay?" I ask.

Shaking her head I look around for a wound. Looking down I saw a bump in her shirt, lifting her shirt I find something I never wanted to see. Again she had risked her life over mine. 


	38. Life Risking Duty Prt. 3

~Levi~

 

A large chunk of wood had impaled her from the back, slipping her shirt back down I try not to move her knowing if I pulled her from it, it could cause more damage. "Oh god, okay... (Y/N), you have to stay awake." I tell her. I had never been more scared in my life.

Knocking on the wall I slide the little slot open to talk to the driver. "Go get help! Now!" I yell.

With a nod, I heard him jump from the carriage. Walking back to the guard he told him to go find help. As (Y/N) and I sat there I turned to her placing my hands on her face. She looked at me weakly giving me a slight smile.

"Wipe that damn smile off your face." I growl.

Gasping for air she tried to move upward. "Hey, don't move you'll make it worse." I warn.

Grabbing hold of my shoulders I could feel her shaking intensely. "I-I'm sorry." she says.

"Tch, shut up you're not dying on me you hear me brat?" I ask.

Nodding her head it fell onto mine. "I-I hope y-you're not mad I-I saved you." she stutters weakly.

"I'll be mad later, right now we need to get you out of here." I say.

Opening her mouth to say something she was cut off, another gust of wind sent the carriage to its side, a loud crash of thunder roared as the carriage began to break from it tumbling down the ditch, and then everything went black.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Waking up in a place unfamiliar to me I sat up. It was chilly, wet, and dark. Squinting I find a fire next to me. As my vision cleared I found (Y/N) laying on the other side of the fire still unconscious.  _Where the hell are we?_

Crawling over to (Y/N) I check her wound finding it covered.  _What the? Did someone kidnap us?_  "She's alive don't worry." a woman says.

Looking around I spot a dark figure standing there. "Who are you? Where are we? Why did you bring us here?" I bombard.

Softly laughing I watch her move closer. Grabbing (Y/N) I hold her close in fear that the woman could cause harm to us both. "Don't worry Prince Levi, I mean no harm." she says.

"How do you know me?" I ask.

Stepping into the light a blonde woman with short hair and pointed ears stood before us. An elf. "How could I not recognize such a handsome Prince? You should thank me for saving your lover." she says.

"She's not my- who are you?" I ask changing the subject.

"My name is Dina, I'm an elf from Drairia." she explains.

"What are you doing in Aubern? Are we even in Aubern?" I ask.

Walking up to us I made sure (Y/N) was in my arms safe. "Yes, we are still in Aubern, I've brought you to a secret cave where elves have come to take refuge from the king of Drairia and his cruel society until the Princess of Elves is ready, but another story for another time." she trails off.

"Why did you bring us here?" I ask.

"To save your beloved of course, and to ask for help." she says.

"Why would you want my help?" I ask.

"Not yours, hers." she says darting her eyes down at (Y/N).

Holding her tightly I glare at Dina. "Like hell, I'd hand her over." I growl.

"When she wakes that will be her decision, but for now I might as well attempt to gain your trust." she says, sitting on the ground in front of me she looked at the fire seeming to keep her face warm.

"What did the King do that brought you here?" I ask.

Letting out a sigh she had a dull look on her face. "I slept with the king, he had fallen in love with me and wished to marry me but our love was forbidden... so I ran and sent him a letter telling him I could never love a human..." she starts.

Sitting there I look down at (Y/N) before looking back up. "Let me guess, he got angry and did something he regrets?" I ask.

"Not exactly... I found out I was pregnant with his child... a bastard child unable to take the throne... so I hid the news from him and raised his son... things were fine then, but when Grisha found out about Zeke, he sent men after us... so a small group of elves and I took refuge in the mountains, we help those who are injured and trapped." she says.

"Where is your son now?" I ask.

"Oh he's here, probably reading a book or trying to save the world." she laughs.

Letting out an annoyed sigh I pinch the bridge of my nose.  _Why am I always getting caught up in these things with (Y/N)?_  "What do you need help with?" I ask.

"The Princess here... she is good with medicine, am I correct?" she asks.

"... I'm pretty sure at some point her people taught her how to heal people, but don't you have your own healer?" I ask.

"Yes, but he has fallen ill, he ate some berries that he thought weren't poisonous and has been bedridden for a few days now." she explains.

"... I'll see what (Y/N) and I can do... but you must let us go after that if not my people will find you and arrest you." I warn.

"Yes, of course, call for me when she wakes up." she says.

Nodding silently I watch as Dina got up and walked away leaving me and (Y/N) to ourselves. Looking down at her I move the hair from her face. Placing my hand over her forehead I made sure she was at a normal temperature. She seemed to be fine, her breathing was normal and the wound seemed to have stopped bleeding. At least she's safe now.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Opening my eyes I hear the crackling of a fire close by. I felt something soft beside me. Lifting my head up slightly I look to find a sleeping Levi, he let me lay on his outstretched arm. Sitting up I look at my surroundings finding we were nowhere near home.

A slight pain took place in my stomach, lifting my shirt I found my wound bandaged up.  _Did Levi do this?_

Turning to look back at the sleeping Levi I couldn't help but smile a bit. Placing my hand on his hip I gently shake him until he awoke. "Levi wake up." I whisper.

A soft groan escaped his lips, opening his eyes he looked at me for a moment before a small smirk tugged at his lips, moments later he realized what he had been staring at. Jerking upward he sat next to me. "How do you feel?" he asks calmly.

"Better, where are we?" I ask.

"Some cave, the elves saved us." he answers.

"Oh... then...Shouldn't we be getting back? Kenny will worry-

"Tch, Kenny will be fine, he'll just send guards once he sees we haven't returned." Levi says.

Sitting there silently I look forward. "I hope you're not mad I took the injury for you." I mutter.

Hearing a sigh escape his lips I turn my head slightly. "I'm not... but you didn't have to do that for me." he says.

Silently I keep myself facing forward. There was a long silence between us after he said that. Minutes past by with no word said, suddenly I felt something press up against my back. Turning my head I look to see Levi's head resting on the back of my shoulder. "You do too much for me." he mutters.

"I do it because I care for you." I say softly.

Feeling his hand clutch my upper arm. "But why? What did I do to deserve it, I'm an asshole." he mutters.

Smirking a bit I kept my eyes forward. "You're not just any asshole." I tell him.

"I've treated like crap... but you still never leave." he whispers. It was true he had treated me poorly and I never did leave.

"I know." I say.

"So, why then? What on earth did I do to deserve someone like you?" he asks.

 _Maybe you need me._  Not saying anything I thought about my answer hard and well. Turning to him I go to answer him, but unfortunately, I wasn't able to when I heard footsteps. Turning my head I find a woman standing there. "Who's this?" I ask Levi.

"My name is Dina." the woman introduces.

Her name was familiar, Eren had talked about how his father fell in love with an elf woman named Dina who had a child with him, a bastard child and lied about her love for Grisha.

"Are you the same woman who supposedly loved Grisha Jaeger?" I ask.

I watch her nod her head as she slowly approached us. "I'm surprised he's talked about me... I didn't peg him as the type to speak so openly about past lovers." Dina says.

"Grisha didn't tell me, his son Eren knew and told me." I answer.

"I see... anyway let's cut to the chase here, I need your help." Dina says.

A little confused I look back at Levi who still stared up at Dina. "What is it?" I ask.

"Our healer as fallen ill, if you're good with medicine then we would like your help." she explains.

Nodding I slowly stand up. Feeling hands on my hip I look up finding Levi standing right behind me helping me stay steady. "If she goes, I'm coming with." Levi says.

Following Dina, all three of us walked into a narrow hall that soon led to a very large main area. In the middle was water falling from above, we were underground. Following Dina to the healer I find a man laying on the bed coughing.

Kneeling down next to the bed, I check the man's temperature. Dina said he had eaten something. "Where is all your medicine?" I ask turning to Dina.

Following Dina again she showed me a shelf full of medicine. "Can you tell me his symptoms? Has he been throwing up? Stomach pains? Anything?" I ask.

Listing a few symptoms I quickly search for the medicine, pulling out a dark blue tinted bottle I had it to her. "Use this once a day until he gets better, only do about a teaspoon. And if he gets worse then contact me please." I say, standing up I walk past Dina. This was as far as I was going to help her for now.

"But why not just stay until he's better? If he gets worse then you will be here and ready." Dina says.

Stopping in my tracks I knew she had a point. If I stay it would be easier for her and less stressful. Looking to my right I look up at Levi.

"No, (Y/N)... we have to go, I leave for Huskuecia." he says.

"You go, you can tell me all about it when I come back." I say.

"I'm not leaving without you." he says grabbing my arm.

"I've already caused you enough trouble, go on. I'll be fine." I say.

Silently staring down at me his eyes were cold yet worried. Letting out a sigh he turned to Dina. "If I find her injured in any way, I will make sure you regret it." he growls.

"You have my word... Prince." Dina mutters.

Nodding he then turned to me and grabbed my face. Grabbing hold of his wrist he pulled my head down, his lips softly pressed into my forehead. "Be careful, I'll come to get you within a few days alright?" he asks.

Nodding my head I look up to meet his slightly saddened gaze.  _What if I'm not here by then?_    


	39. Left Unnoticed

~Levi~

 

~Few Days Later~

 

On my horse, I made my way up the mountain to retrieve (Y/N) and take her back home. As the horse slowly made it up the steep mountain I look to find the giant hole that was the entrance to the cave.

Kicking the horse's sides slightly making it go faster. Trotting up the mountain we grew closer in a short amount of time now that my horse had been moving at a faster pace. Turning I pull the reins stopping the horse.

Jumping off I watch as Dina starts to walk out, walking over to her I was about to pass her when her hand whipped in front of my face stopping me from passing through. "She's not here." she mutters.

"Tch quick fucking with me." I snap.

Swiping her hand away I walk into the cave ignoring her calls.  _What a joke, (Y/N) wouldn't leave me, not without saying goodbye._

Walking through the cave I searched for her in many rooms including their so-called infirmary. I wanted to deny all thoughts that she actually left.

"Levi, she's not here." Dina says.

"Where is she staying? Where was her room?" I ask.

Dina slowly nodded and cocked her head motioning me to follow. Following her into a large hall with many doors she stopped at the third door down on the left. Opening it was a small dark room with one small bed.

"This is where she was staying." Dina says.

Slowly walking into the dark room I look around hoping she had left something behind that would give me some clue to where she could have gone.  _Maybe she went out to_ _wander. Yeah, that sounds like her. Maybe she went searching for plants to make more medicine or some shit._

All these scenarios played in my head trying to prevent me from the real reason.  _She could have gone home. Back to Estra._  "Did she at least heal the man?" I ask turning my head towards Dina.

With a slight smile, she nodded. "We are very grateful for her help, she's a very caring princess." Dina says.

Turning my head towards her bed I nod. "Yeah... she is." I mutter.

Turning I sit on her bed and look to her pillow. "Did she leave during the night perhaps?" I ask.

"I was going to just go ask our guards, but then I saw you coming up the mountain." she answers.

Nodding my head I lightly run my hands over the rugged blanket. "I'll go ask and see if they saw her." Dina says.

Glancing up at her I nod. "Please do." I mutter. With that, she turned around and left me alone in her room. Shoving my hand under the pillow feeling the coolness I felt around wondering if there was something underneath.

Feeling something like paper brush against my fingertips I curl my fingers around the edge and pull it from underneath the pillow.  _A letter possibly._  Opening it I found (Y/N)'s handwriting of a few paragraphs.

_Levi,_

_I know you're probably upset that I left without saying anything much less bidding you goodbye. I thought it would be best for me to return home and stand alongside my mother in a time of need. With the king gone, I'm afraid she'll have trouble running the country on her own._

_Other than that, when you find this just know I'm probably already in Estra, please don't come looking for me. Just know that I am safe and back with my people. I'm sorry I never got the chance to say goodbye but I feared that if I did I wouldn't be able to contain my emotions. I've already caused you a great deal of stress with my injuries, and from past incidents._

_Again, I am truly sorry you had to hear from me like this, I wish nothing but the best for you and hope you find a suitable wife that hopefully, you'll one day learn to love. Just know you will be dearly missed and that I will miss you and all your quirks._

_Love, (Y/N)_

Folding up the letter, I begin ripping it to shreds. A burning sensation took place where my heart was, I was angry, seething with pure rage at the fact that the one person I had truly trusted and cared for had left me.

Standing up from the bed I throw the shreds of paper into the garbage. The sound of heels clicking against the ground caught my attention. It was Dina. "Whatever the guards saw I don't care, she obviously doesn't want to be found... I'll be going now." I say as I fix my cravat.

"But wait- you were just wanting to know-"

"I don't need to know anymore... if she really cared then she would have waited until I got back... but I don't see her here so I'm leaving, have a good day." I groan.

I made my way away from (Y/N)'s previous room to the entrance.  _This girl just loves messing with my head. Figures, everything good in my life leaves._

I just wish she had said something before leaving. At least a goodbye or something, it was unlike her but then again she has run away before.  _Will I ever see her again?_  Shaking my head to rid of the thoughts I mount my horse and kick it harshly.

Rushing down the mountain I quickly made my way home wanting to forget all that had happened, hoping that (Y/N) was just testing me and actually would be at the castle. We had been together for two and a half months, she wouldn't just up and leave without saying goodbye...would she?


	40. Rumors Found True

~(Y/N)~

 

~A Week Later~

 

Waking up to the sound of knocking I slowly open my eyes. Letting out a soft groan I quickly sit up, rubbing my eyes I let out a tired yawn before my hands fell to my side. Looking around I found I was still in my old room, back in Amber Castle. Another knock grabbed my attention.

"C-come in." I say.

The door opened as my maid stepped in with a tray of food. It felt weird being home again, with everything that's happened I had gotten so used to doing things for myself. "Good Morning M'lady, would you like your schedule?" my maid asks.

Nodding my head I pull the tray closer and start eating slowly. "After you finish breakfast, you need to meet your mother in the office, then you will meet with Nanaba your matchmaker at ten o'clock sharp, then you will have the rest of the day off until this evening, this evening you will be visited by King Erwin who had private matters to discuss with you." she says.

 _Erwin's here?_ Nodding I dismiss her and sit there silently eating my food.  _What could Erwin want? Is it about Jean? Levi?_

After eating I slip out of my bed and head to my closet. I didn't want to get myself into a dress today, so I grabbed some leather pants and a dark red blouse. Looking in the mirror I nod in approval and let out a sigh as I turn around heading to the door.

Exiting my closet I walk over to my bedroom door and open it. Walking down the hall I saw some new installations, seems some things have changed since I left. Looking around as I walked towards the office I let out another sigh. I felt out of place.

Stopping at the large dark brown doors I hold a fist up to the door and slowly knock. Waiting a moment there was only silence. The loud creaking sound of the door prevented me from looking around again. "Hello dear." my mother greets.

Walking in she shut the door behind me. "Was there something you needed?" I ask.

"Just wanted to see how you were feeling." she says as she walks around her desk. Stopping at the side she looked at me with a slight smile.

"Like I've been saying for the past week now mother, I'm fine." I say.

"I know you and Levi were close, I'm just worried that leaving him saddens you." my mother says as she sits in the desk.

Crossing my arms I stand there before her desk. "I'm not sad... it's for the best that he and I go our separate ways..." I say.

Scuffing lightly I flash a confused glare at her. "You really don't mean that do you?" she asks.

"I do... it's better this way, he can deal with his issues, I deal with mine." I say.

Shaking her head she softly laughs. "My dear, I thought you had feelings for him like you said not even a few weeks ago. Did something happen?" she asks.

"No... it's just... he's not the type who marries for love, he'd rather marry a stranger, besides he's confusing and I don't think my heart or mind and take any more of his constant mood swings." I say.

"Mood swings?" she asks.

Nodding my head I pinch the bridge of my nose. "One minute he'll act like a complete asshole, then... there are times where, you know... he's not so bad." I mutter.

"I see... well if-"

"Can we please not talk about him anymore, please?" I ask, my heart couldn't take the conversation, it brought up to many precious memories.

Nodding her head she then grabbed out a small stack of papers. "To change the subject then, in a month we will be hosting a ball, all the eligible bachelors will be attending, and I need you to invite these list of men, they have the ability to bring one extra person, it being a friend or family member." my mother explains.

Nodding I take the pile of papers from her and looking at the very long list of possible future husbands. All in alphabetical order by last name. Flipping to the second page I find Levi's name, it was true he was eligible but I wasn't sure if I should invite him. Flipping through some more pages I found Eren's name on the list.  _I'll invite him as a friend._

"I will need this by the end of the week, we send invitations in two weeks." she says.

Nodding my head I look up from the list. "Anything else?" I ask.

"Not that you would want to speak of... go meet with Nanaba, she'll help you find someone you'll love." she says.

Looking back down at the list, my eyes bored into the four letters of Levi's name.  _I highly doubt it._

Nodding I turn from her and slowly head to the door. Opening the door I slowly exit and shut it after exiting. Walking down the hall again I kept the list of names close, holding it to my chest as I headed for the stairs that would lead down into our main entrance.

As I step down the stairs, I thought I had reached the ground but found I had another step, my foot had slipped. As I was about to fall harshly to the tiled floors I had slipped underneath me wrapping around my waist. Stopping I look at the floor in bit of shock that I hadn't face planted into the floor.

Looking up to thank my savior I find a blonde man with short hair and crystal blue eyes. "T-thank you." I softly breathe.

"No problem that would have been a nasty fall M'lady." the man says, letting me down easy I stood there in front of him.

"Yes, glad you caught me... What is your name?" I ask.

"Reiner, Reiner Braun, a duke. I come from a small island south of here." he says.

"Oh, welcome, and enjoy your stay, if you'll excuse me I must go meet with my matchmaker." I say as I curtsy.

"Oh, Nanaba? I was just headed to see her." he says.

"Oh really? Then... follow me." I say giving him a slight smile.  _Is she already having me meet men? I mean he's handsome but I'm not sure._

Walking alongside the blonde man, walking down the right hall there were three rooms, one the throne room, meeting room an infirmary. Turning to the first door on the right I enter the meeting room finding Nanaba sitting at the large table. "Ah, it seems you two have gotten to meet." Nanaba says as she gets up.

"O-oh yes, we just met." I answer.

"Good then, why don't we get started then." Nanaba says.

Sitting at the table Reiner sat next to me. "I want you two to spend as much time as you can with one another, it may seem a little excessive but this will help build a bond between you two so you'll have a good relationship." Nanaba says.

"And if it doesn't work out?" Reiner asks.

"Then you won't be required to stay together and we'll find others." Nanaba answers.

"Is that all then?" I ask.

"For you yes, I still need to speak with Reiner briefly, you go ahead." Nanaba says.

Nodding I stand up from the chair, our meeting may have been brief but pretty important. Turning from the table I head to the doors again.  _Then, you I'm free until this evening._  Walking out of the room I slowly made my way down the hall with my list.  _I'll go to the courtyard and get this all put together._

Walking at a slow pace I made my way into the entrance room, walking past the two grand stairs a large archway stood leading out into the courtyard. Stepping down on the cobblestone path I made my way to my once usual spot to hide away. A small bench that was surrounded by roses.

Sitting in the bench I set the small pile of papers down and start looking at the list, putting checks by the name I granted those with future invitations, Levi would be the first I'd check on the list, then Eren. There I started checking mutual friends I knew through Eren and Levi.

As I was looking through the rather long list a light breeze swept through the courtyard resulting in some of my papers to fly off the bench and to the ground. Bending down I snatch the scattered pieces of paper and put them back on the seat. Sitting up slightly a sting hit my ear and soon became worse.

Placing my fingers on the tip of my ear I pull my hand back finding blood staining my fingers. Looking around I searched for something that could have hit my ear. Turning my head to the small fountain in front of me I found a bow protruding from the stone. Darting my head around I look for the shooter but found no one.

Not a moment later did Reiner bush through the thorny brush of the roses. Startled I jump a little. "Oh, Reiner you scared me." I sigh.

"Sorry M'lady." he says.

Grabbing the papers and his hand I led him through the roses. "We must get inside." I say.

"What why? What's wrong?" he asks.

I didn't want to worry him with the news of an intruder. "U-uh the sun! It's bad for your skin if you stay out for too long." I laugh nervously.

"Oh... I see." he says softly.

Leading him inside I took him to the library. There we sat together silently. "M'lady your ear." Reiner says, his fingers lightly brushed against my ear.

"O-oh I must have cut it when going through the bushes." I lie.

Grabbing out a handkerchief he held it up to my ear. Leaning in I try to keep my eyes on something other than Reiner. Glancing over I found his eyes glued to me, his eyes were intensely light blue from the light shining back at his eyes. Pursing his lips together he gave me a slight smile as he gently cleaned off my bloody ear.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After the very eventful afternoon, I made my way to the dining hall to meet with Erwin. Waiting as the doors opened I slowly enter finding him sitting at the very end of the table. "Good evening (Y/N) Morelli." he says.

A little confused I wondered why he used my original last name. "Sir?" I answer.

Walking over I sit next to him at the table. There was an assortment of foods, slowly we began to eat. "I know you're not blood-related to your parents." Erwin mutters.

Tensing up I look at him as I was just about to take a bite of my food. Setting my fork down I fold my hands in front of me. "... H-how did you know?" I ask.

"I've known for a while, but being in town today it seems I'm not the only one who seems to know that fact."

"Who else knows?" I ask in a slightly panicked tone.

"That number is uncertain, as I was walking around the town I overheard many conversations a few including your name and talking about your secret adoption." he says.

 _Oh no... that's not good at all._  "How do I deal with this? There will be an uprising if it's not contained." I say.

"No need to worry, I have ordered more guards for your protection, all we can do for right now is wait for this to blow over." Erwin says.

Nodding my head I look down at my food finding my appetite gone.  _This seriously can't be happening. Is that why I got shot today? Someone knowing my secret?_  I knew that Levi would never speak of my secret even if he hated me now. "No need to feel nervous, I will have this problem solved." he says.

Nodding I look down at my food once more, slowly picking up the fork I slowly start eating again.  _How many people know now?_


	41. Faced With The Truth

~Levi~

 

~1 Week Earlier~

 

Entering through the castle doors I had hoped to see (Y/N) standing there to greet me. Running my fingers through my hair I let out a tired sigh.  _Home at last._  Rushing towards the stairs I march up them making my way to the third floor.

I walked down the hall I make it to the double glass doors. Opening one I enter and close them behind me.  _I need to work._  Sitting in my chair I grab my pen and start working. Signing the many documents I stack the already signed papers off to the side.

Grabbing another small stack of papers one stuck to the bottom. Setting the stack down I slide the folded up piece of paper from the bottom. Unfolding it I find it was the contract between (Y/N) and I, both our fingerprints in blood stained the bottom of the paper next to our signatures.

My fingers grazed over the writing remembering the day she had first come to the castle. That was two and a half months ago, funny how many things have changed in that amount of time.

A soft knock caught my attention, folding the piece of paper back up I shove it into a drawer by my side. "Come in." I say loudly.

The door opened, looking over I find Petra walking in. "Lady Ral, what are you still doing here?" I ask.

"I was looking for the princess, she's back isn't she?" she asks.

"Tch, she went home." I answer.

I watch Petra's expression turn a little shocked. "What? When?" she asks.

"Probably while I was away in Huskuecia." I answer.

"I see, well I should go then... did you want to come and talk to her?" she asks.

Shooting a glare up at her I shake my head. "I have nothing to say to her." I snap.

"Okay then... did you two fight again or something?" Petra asks giving me an annoyed glare as she places both her hands on her hip.

"Tch, no... we didn't fight, she left without telling me." I answer.

"And you don't want to know why?" Petra asks.

"I don't give a rats ass anymore, if that is all then please go." I say. I dart my head down at my stack of papers trying to focus on my work but Petra's stare bored into my head.

"If you didn't care then why did you kiss (Y/N) on the cheek? An endearing gesture like that isn't easy for someone like you." Petra says.

"Someone like me huh?" I say, standing from my chair I make my way around my desk, clutching the pen in my hand I held it so tightly I thought it might burst.

"Because someone like me doesn't deserve someone like her, there is your answer. She is better off without me, she can go marry Jaeger for all I care as long as she's happy then I'm happy. If she wanted to stay then she would have. Now, shoo, I have more important matters." I say.

"But sir... you two-

"She's gone, she is no longer my concern!" I snap. I set the pen on the table as I glared at Petra waiting for her to leave me.

With that, she turned on her heel and headed straight for the door. Bending over my desk I let out a relieved sigh that the conversation ended. As I was about to go sit at my desk I hear the door open again. "Petra I swear-"

Looking up I find Kenny instead of Petra. Rolling my eyes I cross my arms. "If you've come here to give me some wise-ass pep talk I don't want it." I groan.

"That's too bad because you need a good talking to." Kenny says, giving me a glare he crossed his arms.

"Go away old man, you're just going to spout out shit about (Y/N) and I don't want to talk about her, or even think about her so go." I demand.  _Why does everything have to lead to her?_

Sitting there silently I wait for him to start going off. "You need to quit lying to yourself, if not for you, for (Y/N)." Kenny starts.

"What have I lied about? I've been completely honest." I say.

"Bullshit, then what are your feelings for (Y/N), your true feelings?" he asks.

 _I swear it's like he wants us to be together._  "I-I don't know." I lie.  _I know what my feelings are, but if I tell him he'll say 'I told you so'._

"Yes you do, you need to stop letting your mother's death keep you from being happy." Kenny says.

Glaring at him I clench my fists tightly. "That woman has nothing to do with this." I growl.

"Yes it is, you're still mad that she left you and didn't say anything, and now you're mad at (Y/N) because she's done the same thing, you may have not been able to get your mother back but you can sure as hell try and get (Y/N) back." Kenny says coldly.

"Even if I did, she probably doesn't want the same thing, why do you think she left in the first place?" I ask.

"Because I know she blames herself, more than you know, deep down she's scared that she'll be the reason you stop living one day." Kenny says in a calm tone.

"I've told her countless times she has nothing to fear." I say running my fingers through my hair.

"It's not that simple Levi, think of how she must have felt when she saw you laying there on the ground bleeding out... you idiot she loves-

"I know!" I shout.

There was brief silence between us as we exchanged glares. "I know what it feels like seeing someone you care for on the brink of death because I was in the same position she was days ago when she risked her life to save mine... She fucking blocked a chunk of wood to save me and nearly died!" I stood from my chair, my breathing was erratic from my pent up anger.

"So, don't you fucking dare tell me that I need to think about how she felt because I know goddamn well what she felt because I felt the same way!" I snap.

Kenny stood there silently as he watched my expression. "I see... well then don't let me hold you off on your work... I'll be leaving for Estra in a week for an important meeting if you wish to come you are welcome." Kenny says softly.

Sighing I plop down in my chair. Watching him leave my office I sat there looking up at my ceiling.  _That damn old man, making me spout out crap._  Running my fingers through my hair I let out a long overdrawn sigh.  _I have a week to decide whether or not I'm going._

"I need some air." I whisper.

Standing from my seat once again I quickly walk towards the glass doors. Opening the door I step out and shut the door again. Slowly walking down the hall I see the door to (Y/N)'s former bedroom.

Stopping in front of her door I stare at the door itself for a while. I had waited outside this door some many times it was so natural now. But knowing she wouldn't be on the other side gave me an empty feeling.

Reaching for the knob I curl my fingers around the gold handle and twist it before slowly pushing it open. Stepping through the door I enter the dark room. The smell of lavender remained absorbed into the sheets of the bed. It was like she was still here in some way.

Walking about the room I remembered the nights where I had barged in, including the night I had almost  _taken_  her. Turning my head I look at her desk finding a small stack of papers, blank papers. Next, to her desk was a small trash can overflowing with crumpled up pieces of the same kind of paper.

Walking over I sit in the chair and pull the papers from the trash, it was the last thing I had ever wanted to do but I had a gut feeling something may have been written on them. Uncrumpling a few I had found her handwriting, her cursive letters the way they connected with one another.

The letters confessed her love for me over and over, explaining why she wouldn't say anything in fear of me rejecting her love because of the things I've said in the past.

Crumpling the papers back up I toss them back in the trash. Standing from the chair I push it in, my eyes locked with the garbage as I cringe at the thought that she had left me.

"Tch, if you loved me, then why aren't you here? Why did you leave?" I mutter.

With that, I head to the door and leave not wanting to find any more love letters that would have never been given to me. Making my way down the hall I had decided what I wanted to do.  _Stay._


	42. Close Watch

~(Y/N)~

 

Standing at the front of the castle I watched as Kenny's carriage pulled in. My heart was jumping from my chest at the thought that Levi could be with him. It had been a week since arriving home, and a day since Erwin left for Zesmeira.

As the carriage came to a stop I stood there with hands folded in front of me. Watching the door open I felt like my heart was going to explode. I watched as Kenny stepped out and the carriage door closed behind him. Instantly my heart dropped seeing that Levi decided not to come.  _He must be angry with me._

Giving Kenny a weak smile I watch as he walks up. Holding my hand out to shake he grabs it and pulls me into a friendly hug. A little shocked I knew Kenny wasn't the type of man who was a hugger, like Levi. Patting his back awkwardly I slowly hug him back. "Good to see you, your highness." I greet.

Grabbing my shoulders he pushed me off. "Please, stick to Kenny it's strange having you call me something so formal." Kenny says with a playful smirk.

Nodding my head I flash him a shy smile. Turning on my heel Kenny and I slowly start walking inside. "So, I heard Erwin came by yesterday." Kenny mentions.

"Oh yes... some issues have started coming up within Seagaria,  _rumors_ have spread of me being adopted." I say.

"I'm guessing these rumors are true, correct?" Kenny asks.

Slightly shocked I look up at him with wide eyes. "Did-

"I only assumed, Levi hasn't spoken a word of you since I last talk to him.... But is it?" he asks.

Nodding my head I look to the floor. "It is." I answer. Stopping in his tracks I do the same and look back at him slightly confused. Grabbing hold of my arm he led me somewhere more private, a cleaning supply closet.

Turning on the light he looked at me for a moment. "Have you had any attacks yet then? If the rumors are spreading there may be people after you now more than ever." Kenny whispers.

"Well... I don't know if I can consider it an attack, but someone, I assumed a training cadet shot an arrow and cut my ear." I explain, moving the hair behind my ear I reveal the small cut.

"Did you see the shooter?" he asks.

Shaking my head I thought back to when it happened. Right after that Reiner had shown up but didn't say anything about seeing someone. "But Reiner, a duke from a small island to the south came right after it happen." I tell him.

Turning his gaze elsewhere he seemed to be thinking. "Hmm... strange, have you met Reiner before?" Kenny asks.

Shaking my head I started to feel uneasy with what Kenny was getting at. "I suggest keeping a close eye on Reiner, see if he acts weird... try and ask him if he saw someone running away." Kenny suggests.

Nodding my head I bring my left hand up to my ear gently rubbing the small scratch.  _If Reiner does have something to do with this then I'm in deep trouble, I wonder what he and Nanaba talked about yesterday privately._  "If that is all about the rumors then we should go before someone catches us in here." Kenny mutters.

Nodding my head once again I watch him turn to the door and open it slowly. Peeking out he looked to see if the coast was clear. Quickly leaving the closet after deeming it safe I too step out.

Standing next to Kenny he looked down at me. We started walking slowly down the hall once again. "I assume you are wondering how Levi is doing?" Kenny asks.

Silently nodding I purse my lips together. "I can already assume he's mad at me." I mutter.

"He'll get over it, he loves you he's just in denial." Kenny says.

Nodding my head I look to the floor. "My duchess Petra has told me he doesn't give... a-a rats ass about me. So I don't know if he really does." I say.

"Tch, my nephew is nothing more than an idiot... but I know deep down he does care, he just has a difficult time showing it." Kenny says.

All I could really answer with were nods. As we continued walking down the hall there was a long silence between us. "You gave him a real scare from what he told me." Kenny says.

"I did?" I ask. Coming at a blank the past week's incidents slipped my mind due to new arising issues.

"He told me you risked your life to save his by letting a chunk of wood from the carriage impale you." Kenny says.

"Oh! Yes, the wheel on the right side at the back broke and we were sliding so I moved in front of him." I explain.

"I see... well he told me how scared he was at the thought of losing you." Kenny mutters.

Scuffing softly I look up at Kenny in slight disbelief. "I didn't think he'd get scared." I mutter.

"Well, he was, I've heard from my servants that he's been caught standing outside your door from time to time, they say he's been staring at your door with a blank expression." Kenny says.

"I-I see, well I'll try and visit when I can." I say.

"That would be good for him, he's been working nonstop and needs a break." Kenny says.

For the rest of the morning, we caught up and discussed more of the rumors that were true. But unfortunately, Kenny had to return home the next day.

 

~1 Month Later~

 

It was just five days before the ball, servants were running up and down the halls preparing the ballroom as my mother supervised and ordered them around. As I was walking through the halls that evening, everything was fairly quiet.  _I guess my mother gave them a few hours break to rest._  

Holding a novel I had been currently reading to my chest I look out through the large open archways out into the darkening courtyard. I had decided to wear a flowy sundress that day due to the warm temperatures. An off shoulder white flowy dress hung loosely on my body.

As I was walking I slowed down my pace noticing a bush moving a little ways from me in the courtyard. Since it was fairly dark and the servants had not lit the torches yet I couldn't see much.

Suspicious I decide not to go searching assuming that it could be something bad. Looking left and right down the hall I turn my head back forward. A small whooshing sound blew past me. A sharp pain grew at my shoulder and I grab it quickly. Falling to the ground on, landing on my butt I sat there holding my shoulder. Looking forward I didn't see anyone or anything.

Looking towards the wall I see something sticking out of it. Stumbling to my feet I quickly walk over and pull the object from the wall. It was another arrow. My breathing became uneven after seeing another arrow. I knew now it was no training cadet. "Who's there!" I shout. Turning to the courtyard, as expected there was no answer.

Rushing over to my book I quickly swoop it into my arms and run to the ballroom. I had to inform my mother that the ball needs to be delayed. "Mother!" I shout.

A few servants were working on hanging ribbons. Turning to me she gave me a smile before her eyes traveled to my cut shoulder. "Oh dear! What on earth happened?" she asks. Setting her clipboard down she rushed to my inspecting the cut.

"S-somebody, in the courtyard shot at me." I tell her softly.

"What? How do you know?" she asks.

"Because I was shot by a bow and arrow." I mutter.

Pulling her away from the servants I take her out into the hall that was empty. "The reason why Erwin came to see me a while back was because word has gotten out to the people that I am not of royal blood." I whisper.

"What? How can that be? We only told those who we trusted fully." my mother whispers.

"Well, obviously someone didn't keep their promise." I say.

"Who did you tell?" she asks.

"The only ones I've told were Kenny and Levi and I know they would never betray me." I whisper.

Leaning in she pulled me in closer. "Could there servants be eavesdropping?" she asks.

"It's the only logical explanation, I think we should delay the ball." I say.

Letting out a troubled sigh she pinches the bridge of her nose. "That won't do, the invitations are already sent out, the only way we can assure our protection is to hire more guards." she suggests.

"I know someone who can help, I write them a letter tonight and it should get there before the ball.

Nodding her head she stood up straight. "Go get cleaned up-

"Ah, I found you!" I hear a masculine voice call. Turning to look behind me I find Reiner, he had small scratches on his face and hands, almost like he had been in a rose bush. I looked up at his hair that had leaves sticking from it.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"Oh, this? I found a bird stuck in a rose bush out front and got em out." Reiner says. Staring at Reiner suspiciously I could see his eyes shifting a lot. I was very familiar with the castle grounds, I knew for a fact we didn't have rose bushes out front, so... why was he lying?  _Like Kenny said I need to keep a close eye on him._

"....I see, well let's go get you cleaned up, I've been meaning to talk with you." I say in a dull tone.

Turning to my mother I give her a slight nod. Then, turning back to Reiner I walk over to him as we both walk down the hall together silently.  _If Reiner is part of this who sent him?_   _Who is he working for?_

 

~Levi~

 

~Couple Days Later~

 

Sitting upon my throne with Kenny beside me we waited for any news, preferably news of Jean's removal from the continent. Crossing my leg over the other I lean back and sigh in boredom.

Then, the snapping of Kenny's fingers caught my attention, looking to him I quickly sat up as I turn my head finding a messenger. The man stood before us with a letter in his hand. "A letter from Estra your highness." the man says as he holds up the envelope up to Kenny.  _From Estra? Could it be from (Y/N)?_

I had already gotten her invitation to her ball that would be tomorrow. I didn't plan on going but Kenny arranged for me to leave tonight and make it there just in time if I didn't make any pit stops. The messenger left us, looking to Kenny he opened the letter and began reading. His expression turned to being slightly worried, an expression I had hardly ever seen on him.

Handing me the letter I began to read:

_Kenny,_

_I have sent you this due to the situation here in Estra becoming worse. I have done what you've said by keeping an eye on Reiner, I have tried convincing my mother to delay the ball until this issue is resolved but she's declined. I'm afraid if we don't have the extra protection the next attack will be fatal to me._

_I kindly ask you to please aid us with more guards for the ball and possibly long-term if need be, it would be deeply appreciated by the queen and I if we had loyal servants protecting us as we contain the talk of my secret adoption. I still hope to see you and your nephew at the ball where I will discuss the situation further._

_Sincerely, (Y/N)_

Folding up the letter I sat there for a moment processing everything I had just read.  _She's being attacked? By who?_  "Why didn't you tell me she was being attacked?" I growl.

Crossing his arms he looked at me. "Because you didn't want to speak of her."

"Tch that doesn't mean you keep shit like this from me!" I snap.

Flashing an annoyed glare at me he turned to me fully. "I thought you said you didn't care?" he asks.

Letting an annoyed sigh I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I care if she's getting hurt dammit." I groan.

Looking back up at Kenny he flashed me now a smirk as if he were mentally saying ' _I told you so'_  "Tch, shut up old man." I mutter.

"I said nothing, so don't tell me to shut up boy." he softly chuckles.

"I know what you're thinking." I groan softly.

Looking down at the letter I knew what I needed to do. I would go to the ball and bring (Y/N) back with me where it's safe, and from there we will help the queen with this issue as best we can. And those who cause harm to them will regret their actions. 


	43. A Traitor In The Castle

~(Y/N)~

 

Sitting up in my bed after awakening I rub my eyes gently. The sound of knocking caught my attention. "Come in." I call.

Watching the door open I find my maid walking in. "Good morning M'lady." she greets.

"Good morning." I greet.

Setting the tray before me I begin to eat. "Would you like your schedule?" she asks. Since I had a mouth full of food I simply nodded to her question.

"Alright then, you will visit your mother after you eat, then you will greet some early guests, then after that, you are free until this evening after dinner you will return straight here and prepare for the ball. I have an outfit hanging in your closet for you M'lady." she informs me.

After taking a sip of my orange juice I softly clear my throat. "Thank you, you are dismissed." I tell her.

With that, she bowed and turned to leave the room. Eating my food quickly I push the empty tray away from me as I turn and step out of the bed. Stopping in front of my closet I remembered that I would be seeing Levi again today. It's been what a month?  _I wonder when he'll get here._

Opening my closet door I walk in and pick out a casual outfit. Since it was cooler today and going to be a little rainy. Grabbing some pants and a long sleeve shirt. Stipping of my nightgown I quickly throw the clothes on and walk out of the closet. Throwing on a pair of shoes I then head towards the bedroom door.

Closing my door I didn't pay attention to the body in front of me and completely ran into the person. Backing away I quickly bow my head. "I'm sorry." I say.

Lifting my head I look up to the person I had just run into. With wide eyes I see Levi standing there.  _He's early._  "L-levi." I stutter.

His eyes traveled around scanning me as if he were trying to restudy every detail. His left hand came up to my head, moving my hair behind my ear his eyes followed his hand. Then, I felt his thumb gently sweep across the small cut. "You'll explain to me all I have missed." he mutters.

My heart left like it was jumping from my chest at the sound of his voice, how I missed the sound. Nodding my head I turn away and look at the double doors of my mother's office. Pulling Levi's hand from my head I look at him once again. "I have to go, my mother needs to speak with me, I'll see you in a bit okay?" I ask.

He stared at me as he hesitated to answer.  _Is he hesitant on letting me go again?_ Eventually, he nodded his head. Before letting go of his hand I felt him squeeze it gently as if he didn't want to let go.

Turning away from him I quickly walk away. Stopping at the double doors I turn and look back finding Levi still standing there, watching me. Turning forward I go and open the doors.

"Good morning (Y/N)." my mother greets.

"Morning mother." I say with a smile on my face.

Walking over to the chair placed at the front of her desk I quickly sit and fold my hands in front of me. "So, Kenny and Levi have arrived with the extra security as promised." my mother informs me.

Nodding my head I sat there silently. "How are things with you and Reiner?" she asks.

"Well... he's... very secretive, the other day I caught him hiding something in his room, and he wouldn't let me in although he thinks he's allowed to enter mine at any time, it's annoying." I explain.

"I see, well if you don't like him then we can send him home tomorrow." she says.

Nodding I waited for more news. "Is that all... mother?" I ask.

"Oh, Erwin sent me a letter telling me he's talked to the other royal families and has vowed not to say anything or confirm anything."

Nodding my head I finally stand up. "Alright then, I'll be off to greet our early arriving guests." I tell her.

With that, she nodded and I turned toward the door. Slowly opening the door I step out finding the hall empty. Then, a snapping sound startled me, slightly jumping I turn my head to the side finding Levi standing there. Letting out a relieved sigh I fix my shirt, from it being so lose it would fall off my shoulders. This caught Levi's attention as he the bandages.

Grabbing my hand he quickly revealed the covered up scratch. "It's just a scratch." I tell him.

His bored into my shoulder intensely. "You should have stayed." he muttered.

"I-I couldn't, my mother needed me-"

"What about me?!" he snaps.

Looking around seeing if anyone had heard him he leans down. "You left me wondering, not to mention Kenny wouldn't stop babbling." he whispers.

"Do you think I wanted to leave? It was a hard decision." I whisper back.

"Why didn't you contact me after the first attack? I would have helped you." he says.

Looking at the floor I shrugged my shoulders. "I thought you wouldn't want to speak to me after leaving... I knew you'd be mad." I mutter.

Letting out a sigh he turned his head to the side slightly cringing. "What is the deal with you and Reiner?" he asks.

Clearing my throat I stood there with my hands folded in front of me. "W-well, Nanaba matched us..." I stop after watching his head turning quickly back to me.

"But I'm sending him away tomorrow... he's being suspicious and I've been keeping an eye on him." I whisper.

Watching his shoulders slump slowly he nodded silently. "Good... I'll see you later tonight at the ball." he says. Nodding I watch him walk away from me and down the hall.  _Is he pleased that I won't be planning on marrying Reiner? Is he going to tell me his feelings tonight?_

 

~Time Skip~

 

Standing in the entrance room I greeted early guests with Kenny standing by my side. "Did Levi come to see you." he says through his teeth.

Waving and smiling I look to Kenny and nodded. Throughout the day I spent some time greeting guest before heading off to the library, finding another book I sat down on a nearby chair and began reading.

As time went on I paid close attention to the clock in front of me finding it was getting closer and closer to the time to get ready. I had a very small dinner, as it grew darker the library became quieter and eerier.

Flipping through the last pages of the book I try to focus on it and not the fact that someone could sneak up on me. As I finished the book I slap the hardcover down and place the book on the table.

Sitting there quietly I brush off my pants. Leaning back on the chair I felt something hard hit my head. Falling to the floor I laid on my stomach with my head turned to the side still conscious.

Groaning softly to the pain I go to stand up. But I heard footsteps, seeing a pair of boots in front of me I look up finding the one person I suspected to be behind the attacks. Reiner. Before I could get back up he kicked me in the face causing me to fall unconsciously to the ground.

 

~Levi~

 

~At The Ball~

 

Standing in a crowd of men and woman I keep a lookout for (Y/N) waiting for her big entrance. Looking around I felt a knot in my stomach, a bad knot. Turning I catch Kenny making his way through the crowd over to me. Pulling out his pocket watch he checked the time. "She's late." he says.

"She's never late." I say.  _Something feels off. Where is Reiner?_

Continuing to scan the room I had hoped to find (Y/N), I was beginning to worry that something bad was going to happen.

"Have you spotted Reiner yet?" I ask.

"No." he answers.

Looking around the ballroom I had hoped to spot them both but there was no sign of them.  _This is bad, if Kenny was right about Reiner then he might have her._  "I'm going to go find her mother, you stay and keep looking." I say.

Kenny nodded once, turning on my heel I, as quickly as possible push through the crowd in search for (Y/N)'s mother. Walking outside the ballroom I find her talking to some guards. "What do you mean she's not in her room?!" her mother asks loudly.

Walking up to her I lightly tap her on the shoulder. "Yes?" she asks turning me.

"Would you like help finding your daughter?" I ask.

"Yes, thank you Levi." she says.

Staring at her slightly confused I assumed (Y/N) spoke of me. "Oh, (Y/N) she's talked about you quite often that's why I know... anyway do you know where she could have gone?" she asks.

"I only saw her this morning, but I did see her go to the library." I mention.

"Then, we'll check there." she says.

Walking with her down the hall she led me to the library. Stopping at the doors the queen opened them and looked. I stood out there making sure that if I saw someone being suspicious they would be immediately questioned.

Hearing footsteps from behind me I turn to find Kenny rushing towards me with stuff in his hand. As he got closer I made out the objects, a bow, and few arrows.

"A servant tells me she saw Reiner going up to the west tower with some rope." Kenny informs us.

"Alright, I'll go, escort the queen back to the ball and be ready to shoot if you have to." I say.

Quickly walking past him I slowly start to run up the hall at a steady pace. Looking back I watch Kenny take the queen's hand and start leading her back. I had asked a servant which set of stairs would lead me to the west tower.

After being directed I sprint up the grand stairs up to the second floor.  _Reiner is going to regret this._  Seeing the staircase in sight I felt my heart racing.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Feeling pressure around my chest and waist I slowly open my eyes. Unable to move my arms I start to squirm, with wide eyes now I look around finding that I had been tied down to a chair. I also had a piece of cloth wrapped around my mouth keeping me from being heard.

"You're awake." I hear a familiar voice say.

Shooting my head forward I look up finding the same man who had hit me in the library. Reiner. "Don't even try to scream, no one will hear you." he says.

Turning my head I take in my surroundings. A large window was placed behind me, it was a small room. I wanted to ask so many questions like, why he was doing this? Who was it for? Did he know my secret?


	44. A Traitor In The Castle Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

Sitting there watching Reiner circle me like a vulture I felt slightly scared seeing the knife he had in his pocket glinting in the moonlight. After fully walking around, he stood there in front of me, ripping the piece of cloth from my mouth I turn to him again. "What do you want from me?" I ask.

Giving me a devilish smirk he stood up straight. "Nobody wants a fake princess ruling their kingdom." he says.

Confused I watch him as he turns away from me.  _So, he_ _does know my secret._  "I thought you said you were from an island to the south, all of that would be... Kustea." I say.  _Did Jean send him?_

"Did Prince Jean send you?" I ask.

A soft laugh escaped his lips as he turned to me. "I lied, I was born in Estra, I am no duke." he confesses.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

Pulling the knife from his pocket his fingers ran against the blade. "Well, I can't kill you... that will be  _her_  job." he says.

 _Her? Her who?_  "Who's job?" I ask.

Scuffing at me he looked at me in disbelief as if I should know the answer. "You honestly have no clue do you?" he asks. Shaking my head I watch him walk around me once again. Leaning down he came close to my ear.

"Pitty, it looks like you'll have to wait, I'll take you to her, I'm sure you'll recognize her once you see." he says softly.

Confused I turn my head and looked at him. "So, it was you, you were the one that shot me in the ear and arm." I say.

"Who else? Your servants are pretty loyal, I couldn't have been able to ask one without them running to try and tell you." he says.

"Might I say that your aiming sucks then." I insult.

Giving me another smirk I watch him continue to play with the knife. "Funny you should say that because I didn't intend on killing you, I did it to scare you." he says. Flashing a glare up at him I again try to wiggle my way out.

From doing this my wrists started to burn from the rope rubbing against my skin. "Stop struggling, you're hurting yourself." he says.

"Who do you work for?" I ask again.

His expression turned annoyed at the repeated question. "So annoying." he says.

"How do you know my secret?" I ask.

Crossing his arms he turned to me. "I overheard many of your conversations, you, and Erwin should really find a more private place to talk next time." he says. So, that _heard mine and Eriwns discussion._

"Now, we best be going before someone starts looking for you." he says. Walking around me he starts to loosen the ropes just enough to pull me from the chair. Pushing me up to where I was standing I continued to face the door.

I heard footsteps resonate from behind the door. My heart leap from my chest as I watched the door swing open. But then I felt something sharp lightly press against my neck. Looking down for a moment I find the knife pressed against my neck ready to slit.  _I thought he couldn't kill me?_  As my eyes moved upward toward the door I find Levi standing there.

"L-Levi, get out of here!" I yell.

Slowly walking in his hands were slightly raised in a surrendering motion. "Let her go, now." Levi says in a calm tone.

Pulling me back against his chest Reiner held me tightly while pointing the knife at Levi. "Like hell I'd give her to you, she has to pay for her years of lying to her people." Reiner says.

"If you put the knife down we can work something out, I'll give you anything, money, a ticket out of the continent, you name it." Levi says.

"Sorry, but bargaining isn't going to do you any good." Reiner says.

Watching Levi intensely I watched his eyes shift to the window, after quickly moving away I heard a loud shatter. Jerking my head to look behind I find the window broken. Hearing a loud thud I turn seeing Reiner now kneeling down holding his leg.

Looking out the window I find a figure standing on the roof. Watching the figure get closer I start to make out the person. It was Kenny. The ropes that had restrained me were cut loose by Levi as I turned to him.  _He saved me yet again._

Grabbing my hand he quickly led me from the room and down the flight of stairs.  _How on earth did he find me?_  Running down the stairs he tugged me along the hall until he stopped at my bedroom door.

Opening it he gently pushed me in before entering himself. Closing the door behind him he rushed over to me. "Are you hurt?" he asks.

Scanning my body his head moved from side to side. "I-I'm fine, how did you find me?" I ask.

"A servant told Kenny that they saw Reiner taking rope that way." Levi answers. After finding my body perfectly fine he grabbed both shoulders and pulled me into an embrace.

"You shit, you need to be more careful." he mutters.

Wrapping my arms around his waist I hid my face in his chest. "I-I'm sorry" I whisper.

Running his fingers through my hair he let out a slightly guilty sigh. "Don't be, you're safe and that's all that matters." he says.

Pushing him away I keep my hands against his chest to leave space between us. "N-no, I need to be, I've put you through so much in the past few months, and you have to put up with it." I say.

Standing there silently he looked down at me with a dull expression. Watching his hand come to my forehead I looked at him a little confused until I felt a small sting at my forehead. He had flicked me on the forehead. Placing my hand on the spot he had flicked I rub it gently. "Idiot." he says. Pulling me back in I stood there taking in the warmth he provided.

"You were right... I missed you." he mutters.

Looking up at him I watch his face turn slightly red.  _He...missed me._  "I-I missed you too." I stutter nervously. I was a little shocked that he had flat out said he missed me, falling back into his arms I didn't know what else to say.

I didn't care about the ball, instead of going I stayed with Levi a while longer standing there silently. I knew he'd be going back home tomorrow, and I didn't know how long I'd be able to hold in my emotions.

Sitting on the bed together Levi folded his hands together. "I found your letters in your trash." he says.

Slightly embarrassed I sat there tensed up.  _I shouldn't be embarrassed if he already knows how I feel about him._  Turning to me his eyes locked with mine. "U-uh... you don't need to worry... I know your feelings are probably far gone by now... that is if you even felt the same." I ramble nervously.

Letting out a guilty sigh he sat there silently.  _Is he mad at me for saying that? Mad at himself maybe?_  He continued to avoid my gaze. "I don't deserve you, I really don't." he says.

Ready to say something he sits up straight. "My feelings mirror yours but I'm afraid I'll ruin you... I've said a lot of hurtful things... even denied it... and I feel like that part of me won't change and I fear that you'll grow to hate it and hate me, then leave me again." he mutters.

"Levi-

"So that is why I can't be with you... as much as I want that to happen, I just don't deserve you." he says.

Watching him stand from my bed he brushed himself off and headed to the door. "Goodnight (Y/N)." he says softly.

With that he closed the door, he closed the door on me and any possibility of a future together. Sitting there shocked that he had finally accepted it. He finally accepted that he is scared, and hopelessly in love with me.


	45. Accepting Love

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping due to having the windows open.  _Probably not a good idea._  Sitting up I felt a cold breeze sweep against my exposed skin. Rubbing my sore puffy eyes I remembered last night's events that took place. Levi had confessed and also turned me down due to his fears. I had cried myself to sleep because of it.

Looking around the room it seemed lifeless and dull, leaning forward I look out the large windows finding that it was cloudy this morning. Slowly turning in my bed my feet dangled off the bed before I slowly slid out.

My feet hit the cold floor as I slowly make my way to my closet. Opening the door I enter and grab a simple pair of pants and a shirt. Changing out of my pajamas I look at the clock finding I was up an hour earlier meaning my maid wouldn't be bringing me breakfast anytime soon.

Walking out of the closet I head for the door to leave my bedroom. I needed some air and decided to make my way down to the courtyard to sit and relax.  _He's leaving today._  As I walked down the hall I kept my eyes glued to the floor.

Descending the grand stairs I step into the entrance room. Turning to the right I head down the hall and make my way to the courtyard. The castle was still quiet from everyone being asleep. Knowing within a few minutes the maids would wake and start their daily chores.

Stepping down onto the grass of the courtyard I go to the place I usually sit to think. By the fountain. Walking over to the rustic fountain I sit on the ledge. Looking down at the water I find coins at the bottom from the countless times I threw them in wishing for ridiculous things.

Letting out an overdrawn sigh I hear a little splash due to something being thrown into the water. Looking in the direction I find Levi standing there with his hand over the fountain. He had just made a wish. "Morning." I say.

"Morning." he greets.

Looking in his hands were a small stack of papers. Coming to sit next to me I looked down at the papers that were actually photos. "Nanaba find you more suitable women?" I ask.

Nodding his head he flipped through the pages one by one, with my help I informed him of the different woman and what they were like. Deep down I felt hurt that he would be marrying someone else while loving another.

For most of the morning, we sat there talking and looking at pictures.  _Is this going to be the last time I see him?_ How I hated that thought running over and over in my head, I never wanted to be away from him.

Looking up at the sky I saw that the clouds were getting a bit darker. "It looks like it's going to rain." I say.

This made Levi tense up as he looked up as well. Grabbing my hand he stood up, pulling me along he led me back inside just before it started to rain. As we walked into the entrance room we both saw Kenny bidding my mother a goodbye. I felt my heart drop knowing that it was time.

A soft rumble of thunder resonated from outside. Falling into a slight panic I stood there tensing up. Levi looked at me slightly worried as he took me over to my mother who held me close. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until the storm passes?" my mother asks.

Kenny slightly bowed. "I'm afraid my nephew and I need to get back, it's been a pleasure." Kenny says. Turning to me he gave me a slight smile then darted his eyes to Levi.

Walking away I watched him head for the door. Levi stood there looking down at me still concerned. "It was lovely finally getting to meet you Levi." my mother says.

Giving my mother a slight smile he kissed her knuckles and nodded. "Likewise, I'll be sure to visit often your grace." he says. Turning he prepared to head for the door. His eyes still locked on mine.

"See you brat." he says.

Watching as he started to walk away another rumble of thunder resonated from outside. Seeing through the opened door, it was pouring as I watched him disappear. Feeling my heart already aching I contemplated whether or not I should run after him.

Turning to my mother she caught me in a meaningful hug. "Don't worry dear, you'll see him soon." she says.  _Will I?_

Standing there I felt like my heart was in my throat. I may not be able to completely rid of Levi's fear but I sure as hell could try. Pulling back I look up at my mother. Turning to the door I stared at it for a moment while still tangled in my mother's arms.  _If I don't go to him now he'll be gone forever._

Pulling away from my mother's grasp I slowly head for the door. As I got closer I started to run, swinging the doors open I watch the carriage drive off. Sprinting down the steps I attempt to catch up with them and have them stop, but the horses were too fast. "Wait!" I scream.

I was standing there in the pouring rain, overcoming my fear to be with the man I loved. After trying to catch up I had grown tired and stood there in the middle of the road.  _I'm too late._  A rumble of thunder roared across the sky as I stood there.

Watching as the carriage continued to drive away I felt like screaming, turning away I look to the ground.  _Dammit!_  As I start walking back to the steps I heard something. Turning my head I find the carriage stopped. "(Y/N)?!" I hear Levi call.

I had already taken a few steps up, snapping my head in his directions I find Levi stepping out of the carriage.

Turning myself around I descend the few stairs and dash towards Levi. Running as fast as I could through the pouring rain I didn't care if I was drenched. As I got closer the more my heart pounded. "What are you doing out here-

Before he could finish I leaped into his arms, catching me he held up. Leaning down I crash my lips into his, I kissed him hard. With my legs wrapped around his waist, he held me in place as he slowly kissed me back. Placing both hands on his face to keep him from pulling away. The kiss was perfect, a perfect cliche in the rain kiss.

Showering his lips with soft kisses I felt his hands slide up my back. I didn't care for the storm as long as I was beside Levi. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pushed myself closer to him. After breaking the kiss he looked up at me shocked. "I won't leave you, not now not ever." I say.

Staring at me he seemed confused. "I thought I made it clear?" he asks. Grabbing his face again I pull him close until our foreheads were pressed together.

"I love you, and I don't care if you're scared, I'm not going to leave you." I say.

"You promise?" he asks.

Smiling down at him I nod. "Cross my heart." I say. Giving me a playful smirk he leaned up and pressed his lips into mine once again in a soft loving kiss. I felt like my heart was going to explode from the pure happiness I had felt.

Breaking the kiss short he pulled his head back. "Come with me." he says. His expression was serious although his face was completely flushed.

"Back to Aubern?" I ask. Slowly setting me down on the ground he nodded his head.

"You'll be protected, Kenny, and I will help your mother with this situation as well." he says. Standing there for a moment I considered it. I would be able to be by his side and deal with this issue.

Looking up at him I nodded my head. "Tell the driver to turn the carriage around, I'm going to pack." I tell him.

Nodding his head he turned away and headed for the carriage. Turning away from him I head back inside and packed my bags. I had explained everything to my mother as I was packing.

Overjoyed with the news she helped me pack before sending me off to the carriage. Getting in I waved goodbye before sitting down next to Levi, I felt overjoyed to be returning to Aubern, it was like a second home to me now but it only felt like home because of Levi.


	46. A Life As A Couple

~(Y/N)~

 

Night fell as the carriage pulled up to the front of Ackman Castle. It was a two-day ride with Levi back to the palace. Looking out the window I felt my heart jumping from my chest.  _How I missed this place._

Once the carriage came to a stop we waited as the driver stepped down and opened the door for us. Stepping out I turned and watched as Kenny and Levi got out. Standing next to Levi, he glances down at me before smirking slightly.

Placing his hand on my lower back he gently pushing me forwards inside. Walking up the steps and entering through the large doors was the entering room I had seen so many times. Gently grabbing my arm he led me away from the stairs. "Where are we going?" I ask. Looking up at Levi slightly confused.

"I'm sure you must be starving, we'll eat first then retire for the night." he says. Nodding slightly I follow him down the right hall to the kitchen. Stopping at the door he slowly opened it for me, passing through I look around finding everything still the same, as expected.

The sound of the door closing caused me to turn my head towards Levi who slowly strolled his way over to me. Walking around the counter he looked for some food. A stone cooler at the corner of the room caught his attention as he quickly approached it. Opening it he shuffled through finding frozen meats and vegetables. Pulling out a small glass container he placed it on the counter. Closing the cooler back up he turned to me with the container in his hand.

Slightly confused as to what was in the container I watch as he opens it. After opening it he then went about the kitchen searching for something. Opening the drawers he seemed to be searching for utensils. Trying to hold back my laughter at the sight of him lost in his very own kitchen I contemplated on helping him. "Aha." he mutters. Pulling out two spoons he placed them on the counter before continuing his search.

Opening the cabinets one by one he stopped at the very end after finding two bowls. Pulling them from the shelf he placed them on the counter and closed the cabinet doors. Turning back to me he started dishing out the food into bowls. It was ice cream, A weird food to be feeding us before bed.

Sliding one bowl full towards me I patiently wait until he had his own. Standing there leaning against the counter we both ate our ice cream silently, every so often I'd catch him glancing up at me before darting his eyes back down at his food.

After we had finished our food I took the bowls and placed them in the sink. Walking around the counter I go to meet Levi by the door. Standing beside him we both exit the kitchen and walk down the hall to the entrance room.

Ascending the stairs up to the third floor I glance up at Levi who was ahead slightly. As we made it to the last step we turned to the left entering the hall. As we started coming up to my old room I found that my bags weren't there. Assuming I'd be sleeping in my old chambers I stand there confused. Looking at Levi who was standing by his office doors he looked back confused at me.

Opening the door to my room I check to see if they had placed my clothes in the room, but there was no sign of them. Leaning back I saw Levi's hand grabbed the knob, closing the door I look up at him.  _Are we going to sleep in the same room?_

"Idiot, if we're going to be lover's now we might as well get used to sleeping in the same room...u-unless you're not ready." he stutters towards the end.

I felt my face grow warm at the thought of sharing a bed with him. "I-I see... It makes sense." I say, walking past him I start to head for his office. Opening the glass doors I slowly enter, looking around I find he hadn't changed anything which was nice. Remembering the nights I had spent here watching over him brought a slight smile to my face.  _So many memories here._

Feelings hands on my shoulder I turn finding Levi pulling the coat from my shoulders. Letting him do so I watch him hang it on the hook behind us, turning my head forward again I slowly start walking in further towards the bathroom door. "Go bathe." he says.

Nodding my head I grab the gold knob, twisting it I open the door and enter. Shutting the door again I turn away and start stripping of my clothing, placing them in the hamper I look around to make sure there was a robe for me to use. Finding a black silk robe hanging on the wall I take it down and set it on the sink.

Walking over to the shower I twist the knob to hot, placing my hand under the running water I continue to twist the knob slightly until the water was at the right temperature. Stepping in I quickly wet my hair and body. Turning to my front I let the water hit my chest. Grabbing the bar of soap I lather it on my wet body.

Bending down I lather my legs in the soap before getting my arms and chest. Setting the soap back in its place I then start rinsing my body the soap slid down my body and down the drain. Then grabbing the products for my hair I lather it in my drenched hair. Massaging the products into my hair I felt it start to get soapy.

Rinsing my hair I let the warm water get most of it out, here and there I would run my fingers through my hair to help. Once I had finished I turned off the water and step out into the steamy bathroom. Grabbing a towel that hung next to the shower I quickly pat my body dry.

Walking over I quickly grab the robe and throw it on, tying it at the front I head to the door to Levi's office. Opening it slightly I find him at his desk waiting patiently. "You're free to bathe now." I inform him.

Standing from his chair he slowly made his way over to me. "Good, then go dress I'll be in with you shortly." he says. Watching him as he starts to unbutton his shirt I nod and turn away quickly before he could catch me staring.

"Would you like me to bring you a set of clothes to change into?" I ask.

"Yes, thanks." he says.

Quickly walking to the other door I enter the room and head over to his closet. Pulling a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt I quickly rush back to the bathroom. Opening the door once again I find Levi now shirtless. Standing there I kept the clothes close. As he turned to me a slight smirk tugged at his lips. Showing his toned abs I couldn't help but stare, traveling up I saw his toned arms and slightly broad shoulders.

Stepping over to me he grabbed the clothes from my head, before walking away he leaned down placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Go on, I'll be with you shortly." he says. Nodding my head I quickly turn to the door, opening it I rush into the room before shutting the door again.

Walking over I find my bag next to the kingsized bed. Looking at the large bed, my face felt warm as the thought of sleeping beside him and many other  _things_  came to mind. Bending down I quickly grab a nightgown.

Untying the front of the robe I let it fall from my shoulders and to the ground. Turning I quickly pick it up and walk over to the door, getting on my tippy toes I hang the robe on the hook.

Turning back I go to my bag to grab a pair of underwear. Quickly slipping them on I pull them up to my waist. Then pulling the nightgown over my head I pull the skirt of the dress down as it stopped just above my knees.

Going back to my bag I shuffle through it to find a book to read while I waited. Grabbing out my rather large book I close up my bag and walk around the bed to the left side of the bed closest to his closet. Looking over I find a very large glass door slightly covered by a sheer curtain. Setting the book on the bed I slowly walk over to look out finding a rather large balcony overlooking the close by mountains.

Since most of Aubern was made up of mountains it was slightly colder and a little harder to breathe due to the higher elevations. With winter approaching soon the nights would soon grow colder. It was just a week into October and the last of the leaves were falling from the trees.

Turning away from the door I step back over to the bed, unraveling the sheets as I climb up and sit there before covering my legs underneath the wool blankets. Leaning back on the very soft pillows I turn and flip on the light next to the bed. Grabbing my book I open it to the page I left off on.

Feeling relaxed I started to read through the book. As time past, it grew later into the evening and still no Levi.  _How long does he take to bathe?_ Flipping through the pages once more, I started to grow tired. Setting the book on my chest I let out a tired yawn before the opening door caught my attention. Closing my book I set it on the nightstand, turning I lay on my side as I watch Levi walk over to the bed.  _Finally._

Unraveling his side of the bed he climbed in and covered himself. Turning slightly on my back I turn out the light before turning back to face Levi. His eyes glued to mine, his right hand gently laid on my head for a moment before his fingers ran through my hair. Closing my eyes for a moment I get more comfortable by moving in closer to him.

Leaning my head back to look up at him he slowly leaned down placing a soft kiss on my lips. A quick yet sweet kiss before planting another kiss on my forehead. "Go to sleep now brat." he whispers. His hand then untangled itself from my hair and traveled down my body before his arm draped across my waist. Closing my eyes yet again I ended my night in Levi's arms, safe and warm.

 

~Next Morning~

 

Opening my eyes slowly to the brightness of the sun pouring in through the windows I laid there feeling a slight pressure on my waist. Lifting my head slightly I find Levi's arms draped across my waist still, but I was turned away from him.

Hearing soft snores from behind me I carefully turn under his arm to face him. Looking at his peacefully sleeping face I gently move the strands of hair from his face. This caused him to move slightly, his arm that had been laying on me pulled me in closer.

Pushed up against his body I felt my face grow warm. With my hands laying on his chest trying to push myself back a little I couldn't move much. A soft groan escaped his lips as his eyes slowly opened half way. "Morning." he mutters.

"G-good morning." I whisper.

Laying there he laid his head on mine as he held me close. He let out a tired sigh as I felt his other hand slowly run through my hair. Starting to feel sleepy again I did my best to stay awake, as much as I wanted to stay in bed all day I knew that it couldn't be. Levi and I needed to get up.

Moving my head back I look up at him. "We should get up now." I say. Sitting up on the bed I turn my head to the side to look back at him. He laid there resting his head on this hand that had been propped up.

"I'll call for a maid to bring us breakfast." I say. Turning I begin to slide down from the bed only to have my wrist caught.

"I'll do it, you stay." he says.

Nodding slightly I lean back on the bed, being greeted with lips on my cheek I quickly turn my head to Levi as he pulled his head away. Climbing out of bed he made his way out of the room.  _Couldn't he talk to the guard outside the other door?_  Looking at the door that led into the hall from his bedroom, I sat there confused.  _Maybe he needs something in his office._

 

~Levi~

 

Entering my office I walk to the doors, opening it slightly I inform the guard to go tell a maid to bring breakfast. Closing the door I made my way over to my desk. Stepping behind it I open the top drawer on the right revealing a long box. A gift for (Y/N) I had gotten before she left.

Grabbing the box I stare at it for a moment.  _I hope she likes this._  Closing my drawer once again I walk around the desk and to the bathroom door, through the bathroom I made my way into the bedroom.

Opening the door I find (Y/N) laying on the bed. Feeling nervous I slowly approach her, standing there she looked up at me slightly confused. I hid the gift behind my back as I started contemplating on giving it to her.  _Just give her the gift idiot._

Clearing my throat I reveal the box. "I-I got you something." I say, placing the box on the bed I slide it in front of her. Sitting up she took the box into her hands, opening it she looked down at the fine piece of jewelry, a gold necklace with my family crest as it's charm.

"It's beautiful." she says softly. Her eyes seemed to shine looking at the gift which gave me relief that she liked it.

"I had it made especially for you." I say softly.

Smiling up at me I couldn't help but blush.  _Not bad._  Turning away from me she pulled the necklace from the box and held it out in front of me. "Help me put it on?" she asks.

Taking the necklace from her I watched as she lifted her hair revealing the back of her neck. Wrapping the necklace around her neck I clip it at the back. Leaning on the bed I lean down with little warning my lips pressed into the back of her neck softly. I felt her shoulders tense up after that.

Turning her head she kept her gaze on me as I slowly kissed my way up to her lips. Pecking her lips softly and repeatedly I showered her lips with soft kisses. It was intoxicating the way she kissed me back, I didn't want to stop.

Pushing her back I towered over her as we continued to kiss. Wrapping her arms around my neck she pulled me in closer until I was literally laying on top of her. Not wanting to crush her under my weight I hold myself up a bit.

Pulling my lips from hers I go to kiss her neck but then there was a knock at the door, letting out a disappointed groan I push myself up and off of (Y/N). Glancing back down at (Y/N) I flash her a small smirk.  _I'm not done with you yet brat._

"Come in." I call.

The door then opened as the maid walked in with the tray I watched (Y/N) sit up from the corner of my eye. "Good morning Sir, M'lady." the maid greets.

Nodding my head I take the tray from her and set it in between (Y/N) and I. Dismissing the maid I turned to (Y/N) who had already started to eat. Turning slightly I too start picking from the tray.

As we quietly eat our food I occasionally glance up at (Y/N). Looking at her collarbone the necklace sat perfectly still.  _She's gonna think I'm looking at her breast._  Sitting up straight I turn my head slightly as I stop eating. Cringing slightly I wished for the little voice in my head to fuck off. "Do you not like the food?" she asks.

Glancing back at her I clear my throat. "No, it's not that." I answer honestly.

She stopped eating altogether and looked up at me slightly confused with a hint of concern. "Then what is it?" she asks.

Her hand fell onto mine that laid on my lap, a reassuring gesture. I look down at her hand. "It's just... this whole love thing... it feels strange." I mutter.

Gently squeezing my hand I look up to meet her eyes. "I know... and it'll take time to get used to, but I love you." she says, a light shade of pink spread across her cheeks like wildfire as the words slipped past her lips.  _There she goes again, saying those three words._

Nodding my head I flip my hand over so my palm was facing upwards in order to hold her hand.  _She's right, it'll take time to get used to it._  We continued to eat the food until the tray was clear.

Stepping out of the bed I heard slight shuffling from behind me, peeking back I find (Y/N) slipping from the bed. Walking over to me she grabbed her bag from the closet, using me as support her hand gently laid on my back. "We'll have to purchase you new clothing." I mention.

"Do I not have my old clothes in my old room?" she asks.

Turning slightly I shake my head. "You won't need those uniforms anymore, I can send a maid to go shopping for you, just tell her your size." I inform her.

"I'd rather look for clothing myself, the maid may not have very good taste." she says.

"As you wish, I'll accompany you." I say.

Not receiving an answer I turn to find (Y/N) looking at me. Simply nodding she gave me a shy smile.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Everything felt surreal like he said, I couldn't believe that he still accepted my love. His eyes were soft as they looked back at me, it was like the time before he had found out my secret but ten times better.

"I'll go change." I say.

Walking past him I open the door to the bathroom, closing the door my sight of him disappeared. Turning away from the door I strip of my clothing and change into casual attire for the day.

As I pull the shirt over my chest I brush myself off a bit then pull my necklace out from underneath the shirt. Looking in the mirror my fingers grazed the chain of the necklace. Seeing the fine jewelry he had made especially for me made my heart feel warm and fluttery.

Hearing a knock at the door I turn to it and step over, grabbing the handle I twist and swing the door open revealing a formally clothed Levi. Scanning my outfit he had a slightly displeased look on his face before backing away and checking himself out in the mirror again.  _He's doing it again, questioning his appearance._

"You look fine Levi." I reassure, grabbing his hand I try to convince him that he didn't need to change.

"It feels too formal." he says. This man was so unsure of himself when it came to dressing, he didn't have much confidence and usually asked for my dressing advice.

Ignoring my words of encouragement he turned back to the closet and picked out a less formal outfit. "I'll be in your office waiting." I tell him.

Nodding his head he started to strip once again. Turning I close the door to the bathroom and head over to his office quickly. Stepping into his office I turn and walk over to the sofa where I sat myself down.

Looking around I restudy the room and every detail, every painting, design of the wallpaper, everything. Brushing off my legs I wait there patiently in the quiet room before hearing the faint sound of a door closing.

Then seconds later the bathroom door opened revealing a less formally dressed Levi. He stood there with a long sleeve gray shirt and a dark blue cloak over his shoulders.

Walking over to the door together I go to grab my coat pulling it over my shoulders I watch as Levi opens the door. Allowing me to pass through first I exit the office and wait for him outside in the hallway.

As he came to my side we both began to walk together down the hall to the flight of stairs. Descending the stairs down into the main room.


	47. A Life As A Couple Prt. 2

~Levi~

 

Walking out the front door I watched as (Y/N) continued to stay ahead of me as we descended the stairs down to the carriage. As we reached the nicely decorated carriage I open the door for her and watch as she climbs in. A little fearful about the carriage I look up at the sky seeing it was crystal clear.

Since the last time (Y/N) and I were in a carriage together before last night, I had grown a bit apprehensive about riding in one again with her.  _Hopefully, it stays clear._

Climbing into the carriage I sit beside her closely. Looking up at me she gave me a sweet reassuring smile. Feeling a bit awkward I didn't know if I should smile back.

Turning my head away I look out the window.  _I don't know what the hell I'm doing._  As the carriage slowly started to drive away I felt a little relieved.

With my hands folded in front of me, I kept my gaze outside.  _Do I say something? Maybe compliment her appearance... but she looks beautiful everyday so what would be the point, she already knows that._

Feeling something creep under my folded hands I look down finding (Y/N)'s hand trying to hold mine. Staring at her slightly uncomfortable I was still trying to get used to the whole being a couple thing which meant having to hold hands and do all that lovey-dovey crap that I had no practice in what-so-ever. Watching as she turns her head forward slightly embarrassed and disappointed as she slipped her hand back.

With my closest hand to her, I grab her hand and intertwine my fingers with hers after letting out a shaky breath.  _Damn brat._  Feeling my face warm up I had hoped this would bring a smile to her face.

Looking over slightly she looked up at me a little surprised yet happy to see my bold attempt to being  _sweet._  "You know you didn't have to hold my hand." she says shyly.

Pursing my lips together I keep my head forwards trying to form a sentence in my head.  _Shit, why is this so difficult._  Glancing down a smile tugged at her lips.  _She must find this amusing._ "I-I know... but now I want to." I groan softly. Turning my head away once again I hear a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

Smirking to myself I felt like I had accomplished something big when it was just simply holding hands.  _How stupid of me, can't even have enough balls to hold a girl's hand... but then again she's not just any girl._

Gently squeezing her hand I turn back towards her and kiss the side of her head. Now, kissing her head, that was something I was more comfortable doing. It had been a while since I had last held her hand but it never usually was an endearing gesture.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As we made our wait into Pridoria I felt more at ease knowing he didn't get into any trouble on the road. After telling the driver to stop I quickly step out before turning to grab (Y/N)'s hand.

Gently pulling her from the carriage she stepped out and stood beside me as I shut the door. "Go park over there." I order pointing in the direction of a local tavern not too far from where (Y/N) and I stood. Nodding his head he turned the horses around.

"We'll meet you there in a few hours." I inform him. Nodding his head again he snapped the long reins causing the horses to rush forward.

Grabbing (Y/N)'s hand once again we started walking down the road together. Walking into a few shops I watched as (Y/N) looked through the many options of clothing. Looking to me she pulled some outfits from the rack. "I'm going to try these on." she says.

Nodding my head silently I turn to the worker. Handing her some cash I lean in. "Keep her busy while I slip away for a moment, don't let her leave that dressing room until I return." I whisper.

The woman nodded her head. Turning I walk out of the store and down the road, I wanted to buy a few things myself and didn't want (Y/N) to worry.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Changed into one of the casual dresses, looking in the tall antique mirror I try to see for myself if I liked it. Nodding slightly in approval I go to the door.

Wanting to see what Levi thought I go to open the door. Pulling the handle I found that it was locked. Wanting to believe the door may be jammed I attempt to yank the door open once more.  _What the hell?_

After a few failed attempts I slap my hands against the door. "H-hello?!" I call. Hoping an employee or Levi would come to my rescue I continued to call only for no one to answer.  _Oh no._

Backing away from the door I take a deep breath. I knew that the only way out was to break down the door if no one was going to unlock it.

At full speed, I dash towards the door before ramming myself against it. The door didn't budge as a loud thud echoed throughout the room.

Repeating the same thing I again ram myself into the door in hopes to open it. After a few tries, my arm began to hurt.  _Where is Levi?_  Falling to the ground I sat there hoping someone would notice and patiently waited.

 

~Levi~

 

Re-entering the store I walk in finding the woman gone. "Hello?" I hear the faint sound, it sounded like (Y/N). Worried now I rush to the back of the store towards the dressing rooms.

"(Y/N)." I call.

Hearing a thud I found the door to the room she had been dressing in. "Levi?! The door it's locked." she explains.

Looking down I attempt to open the door from the outside. She was right.  _That damn woman, this isn't what I fucking meant._  "Hang on, I'll go search for the key." I tell her.

As I walk to the counter I start sifting through the drawers of the shop.  _So, much for trying to surprise her with gifts._  Opening the last drawer I found a set of keys, grabbing them I rush back into the dressing room area.

Marching back to (Y/N) door I try a few keys that proved to not work. Attempting a fourth key I stick it in the hole and twist. It worked. Twisting the knob I opened the door, (Y/N) rushed out and captured me in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry." I apologize. Hugging her back I hid my face in her shoulder feeling ashamed for asking the woman to do something like that only to scare the living hell out of her.

"It's not your fault-

"Yeah... it is... I told the woman to keep you from leaving the dressing room so I could buy you gifts.... I'm such an idiot." I mutter.

Grabbing hold of my shoulder she pushed me back as she looked up at me a little surprised. "You could have told me you were going out for a moment." she says.

Giving her a pouty expression I look elsewhere. "I know... but I wanted to surprise you." I pout.  _I'm no good at this, even trying to be romantic can get her into trouble._

I felt a small pressure as she grabbed my forearm, pulling me down slightly she placed a soft kiss on my cheek to reassure me she was okay. "You don't need to buy me gifts to prove your feelings for me, I'm just happy you're trying." she says. With that, she wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me tightly.

Standing there with my hands to my side I was surprised to hear she was happy at my attempts to show my love for her. Letting out a sigh I slowly slide my hands around her back.  _Saying such things this girl really will be the death of me._

As my head laid on her shoulder again I found some bruising forming on her arm. Gently grabbing her upper arm I stand up straight. "What happened?" I ask.

Looking at her arm she let out a soft surprised gasp. "Oh! I was trying to break down the door." she answers. Letting out a guilty sigh my finger slightly graze the damaged area.

"Change, we'll go shop elsewhere." I tell her.

Nodding her head she went back into the room. Waiting a few moments outside the door I watched as the door opened back up. (Y/N) walked out with her normal clothes on. Following her, we made our way out of the store. Feeling the gift I had purchased in my hand I decided to hold off on giving it to her.  _It's too soon._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After buying a few outfits I came across a lingerie shop. A little nervous I turn to Levi who was reading the sign. "Y-you don't need to follow me in." I say.

Giving me a slight glare he crossed his arms. "Tch, like hell I'd leave you alone again." he says.

Shrugging my shoulders I turn and enter the store.  _If you insist._ Walking around I look at their selection of bralettes and panties before I picked out a few nightgowns.

Making my way over to the corset section I turn finding Levi contently eyeing a lingerie set on a manikin. A black lacey bralette and matching panties, only the great goddess Ezmera knew for sure what was going on in his head. Feeling my face heat up I clear my throat to grab his attention.  _He better not be imagining me in something like that._

As I was looking through the corsets a fellow employee came up to us. "Hello, are you looking for anything special?" she asks.

Shaking my head I smile. "No thank you, I'm just looking-

"Why don't you try these on? See if they fit." the woman insists.

Turning to Levi I watch his head turn towards me and away from another article of lingerie he had previously been staring at. He had indeed heard the woman insist I try on the nightgowns.

"May I suggest some?" the woman asks.

Slightly embarrassed I didn't want to be rude. "I-if you insist." I say. Being lightly pushed along the woman led me to a dressing room. Trying on one of the nightgowns I had picked out I slip into the dress and step out. It stopped just above my knees like I normally had them.

Walking out I feel a little embarrassed. Both Levi and the woman were standing there looking at me. Instantly I watched Levi's face grow red.  _It's only been a few days since becoming his lover and we're already shopping for lingerie together. This is embarrassing._

Clearing his throat he caught my attention once more, a smirk tugged at his lips as he scanned the outfit before nodding approvingly.

After trying on a few more very much revealing sets I finally called it quits and bought some of the suggested items, even though I didn't intend on using them. Holding the bag in my hand Levi and I made our way out of the store. "Well, that was interesting." I sigh.

Levi simply nodded his head as he searched around. "Do you wish to eat somewhere or go home?" he asks.

"Let's go home, I think we've had enough fun for one day." I say. Looking up at the large clock that stood at the center of the city I find it was nearly one in the afternoon. It was a fairly long ride back.

With Levi's hand in mine, we started walking back to the carriage with our many bags of clothes. Heading back to the palace we spent the rest of the day relaxing trying to enjoy what little peace we could before having to deal with the issues to come.


	48. Gratiarum Actio

~(Y/N)~

 

~1 Month Later~

 

It had been a peaceful month which was a good thing and a bad thing. The reason why it is bad is because of the possible creation of an army to overthrow my family. Over the past month Levi, Kenny, my mother and I had all been working together to track down the group, using Reiner as our source of information although he wasn't much help due to his loyalty to this mysterious woman who was supposedly leading them.

It was Gratiarum Actio, (Thanksgiving in Latin). A day giving thanks to the great goddess Ezmera and giving thanks to the important people in an individual's life. My traditions with my family back in Estra was the reason why Gratiarum Actio was one of my favorite holidays.

At this moment I had been laying beside my lover Prince Levi. Turning to him under the wool blanket I pull myself in closer to his bare chest taking in the warmth he had provided. Snow had begun to fall a few days earlier covering all of Pridoria in a white blanket of cold snow.

Since becoming Levi's lover it's been a tough road helping him get used to things, he still was to this day. He's been holding back, and he thought I wouldn't notice but I do. Laying my head on his chest I heard his calm heartbeat, the rising and falling of his chest seemed to lull me back to sleep a bit. But unfortunately, he awoke from his slumber, letting out a tired groan he looked down at me tiredly.

Rubbing his eyes he laid his head back down on the pillow. "Morning." he sighs.

"Good morning." I sigh. Feeling his hand on my thigh I felt him squeeze it gently. Lifting his head again he looked around.

"Shit it's cold in here." he says, bringing the blanket over his shoulder resulting in it unfolded over my head. Laughing softly I pull the cover down to be met with a pair of lips pressed against my forehead.  _He's a sucker for forehead kisses._

Humming in approval to his kiss I lean my head up hoping to get a kiss. Instead, he turned away and got out of bed. Laying there I flash him a pouty glare, there on the bed on my stomach I watch him as he pulls a shirt over his head. Turning to me he looked at me with a slight smirk. "Why the pouty face?" he asks.

Leaning down he continued to only kiss my forehead. Grabbing the collar of his shirt I pull him back down greeting him with my lips. Kissing him hard I wrap my arms around his neck to keep him close as our lips molded together perfectly. Hearing him hum approvingly made me kiss him harder.

Pushing me back gently he got on all fours as he towered over me. His right hand slowly traveled up my side as we continue to kiss. By him doing this my nightgown slowly rode up nearly exposing my panties.

His head continued to travel up until he reached the strap of the nightgown. Pulling the strap down he broke the kiss before he placed soft kisses around my neck in search for the spot. Biting my lip I do my best to contain the embarrassing noises that tried to escape past my lips.

Doing this only made Levi suck at the part harder and would nibble here and there. Placing my hand over my mouth I decided to stop biting my bottom lip and use my hand instead. As I did so Levi only yanked my hand way, pulling away from my neck he kissed my lips once more giving me a quick kiss. "Let me hear you damn it." he mutters.

With that, he attached his lips back to the spot probably being able to find it easily now. Letting out soft moans I still attempt to keep myself quiet since I didn't want people hearing us. But that didn't stop Levi from gently grabbing my left breast. Squeezing it gently I let out a high pitched moan before covering my mouth with both hands. Levi lifted his head from my neck and smirked down at me.

With his free hand, he grabbed both my wrists and pulled them away from my mouth exposing my slightly swollen lips from all the kissing. Placing a soft kiss on my lips he removed his hand from my breast. Fixing my nightgown he seemed to be done. "I have work to tend to, I must change now." he says. Looking up at him a little confused I wondered why he would work on a holiday.

"You're not going to celebrate Gratiarum Actio?" I ask still slightly out of breath.

Turning to me slightly he shook his head. "I don't celebrate Gratiarum Actio." he answers.

Slipping out of the bed I stand there before him. "Why not? We could go to the festival, have a big feast." I suggest.

"Because I've never celebrated it." he says in a slightly annoyed tone. Slumping my shoulders I nod my head a little saddened I wouldn't be able to convince him to celebrate it with me. I didn't want to push him to do it.

"I see, then go on, go work." I say.

Watching his expression to slight regret he turned away and left the room quickly.  _I'll find something else do to I guess, or go to the festival myself._

 

~Levi~

 

Walking into the office I felt bad that I had told (Y/N) I didn't plan on going with her or celebrating the holiday with her.  _Maybe I could try something new. She is my lover and I want to experience new things with her._

I had stood there for a while contemplating my decision, I did have a large pile of paperwork that needed to be done. Not realizing how much time had passed by I hear a knock at my door, thinking it could be (Y/N) I rush over to the door immediately.

Swinging the door open I find Kenny instead. Letting out an annoyed sigh my shoulders slump. "I see you've been busy." Kenny says in a sarcastic tone as he finds the pile of papers messily scattered upon my desk.

"Tch, what do you want?" I ask.

Crossing his arms he stood there in the doorway. "You're lover asked me if I would join her in going to the festival for Gratiarum Actio since a certain someone didn't want to go." Kenny says in a disappointed tone.

"I never said I didn't want to go, I blatantly told her I don't celebrate the holiday." I answer.

"Well, if you're not going to go then I'll accompany her." Kenny says.

Turning away from me I quickly grab his arm. It wasn't that I didn't trust him with  _my girl_  I just didn't trust the fact he could keep her out of trouble. "I'll get ready, we'll all go together." I tell him.

With an amused smile, he nodded. Letting him go I watch him walk down the hall towards my bedroom door. Feeling a little guilty that I had made (Y/N) ask someone else to attend with her I quickly walk over to our bedroom.

Opening the door from the bathroom I quickly enter the bedroom finding (Y/N) getting ready. Not being phased at this point by seeing her partially naked I stand there, clearing my throat I grab her attention just before she hid. "L-Levi!" she snapped in an embarrassed tone.

"I'm going with you." I announce to her.

A little surprised to see that I had changed my mind she stood up straight. "Really? Levi, you don't-

"I want to." I announce. Holding her upper arm she looked up at me shyly.

"I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do." she says. Feeling slightly guilty I walk over to her. Not caring if she upper half had been exposed I pull her into a hug. Feeling her bare skin brush against me made it hard not to lose control. Letting out a sigh I lightly stroke her back.

"The moment you and I became lovers I knew what I was getting myself into... if this holiday means that much to you then I'll experience it with you." I mutter. Letting my heart do the talking I hoped this would make her feel better.

Hugging me back she let out a relieved sigh.  _Should I say it? The three words? Should I say 'I love you'?_ Clearing my throat I push her back slightly. Covering her chest she looked up at me. "I'll meet you downstairs." I say.

Placing my hand on her head she looked up at me with a smile. Feeling relieved that I had made her smile again I turn to leave. Heading back to my office I attempted to quickly clean my desk of the mess I had made.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Standing there looking at the door Levi had just left I felt a warm sensation where my heart is. Since becoming his lover he had been more open to doing things with me, he was beginning to open up his heart more.

Pulling the very long shirt over my head I quickly look back in the mirror I fix my hair quickly, brushing my shirt off before turning towards the door leading into the hall. But before I head out I grab the winter cloak that Levi had purchased for me.

Throwing it over my shoulders I look in the mirror, the cloak was a dark burgundy with a very large hood. Walking over to the door I made my way out into the hallway. The hall was empty and gloomy due to the clouds outside keeping the sun from letting more light in.

Closing the bedroom door I let go of the knob and start walking down the hall towards the stairs. Excited to be going to the festival I quickly walk down, through the windows I could see the snow falling.

Walking down the stairs I found both Kenny and Levi waiting at the foot of the stairs. Once I reached the last step Levi had grabbed my hand a sudden but caring act. Turning his head up to me he only stared with a blank expression.

Walking to the door hand in hand we made our way out the door to the carriage. With my free hand, I flip the hood over my head to keep the snow from clumping in my hair for the moment.

Opening the door for me Kenny allowed me to pass first then Levi before Kenny himself. Shutting the door we waited only a moment before hearing the snapping sound of the reins. The slightly bumpy ride began as the carriage pulled around the front yard.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Walking about the town I saw children playing in the snow as their parent's conversed with one another before looking over at us and respectfully bowing. Music played as the crowd grew, people stopped at different booths buying things or simply browsing.

Slightly glancing up at Levi who had been walking beside me I could see his eyes wandering around, he seemed relaxed. With my hood down I looking around freely wanting to find something to bring home with us.

Feeling a warm breeze sweep across my face I hear a soft sigh escape Levi's lips. He was leaning in towards my ear. "If you see something you like, let me know." he whispers.

Glancing over at him I nod my head. Looking around again I don't find anything worth buying at the moment. As I slowly pressed forward I felt a hand grab me. Looking back I find Levi looking at me then over at Kenny who had stopped at a booth.

The booth was filled with an assortment of food. "He wants to pick out some things for tonight's dinner." Levi says.

Nodding my head I stood beside Levi as we watched Kenny pick out a few different things before purchasing. Offering to take the bag I momentarily fall felt like I was a guard again. "I got it (Y/N)." Kenny says with a slight smirk. Shrugging my shoulders I turn around and walk alongside Levi like before.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As we continued to walk around the festival my feet started to ache badly. I was slowing down not being able to keep up with Levi. Grabbing a large wooden post I was about to take my shoes off due to my heels being very sore. As I was leaning down to pull them off I stop as I heard a light whooshing sound. Before my very eyes was an arrow sticking out from the wooden post I had been using as support.

Hearing screams from the townspeople I look to find the shooter.  _An assassin in broad daylight? Who would be so stupid-_

"(Y/N)!" I hear Levi call. Looking towards him I saw a concerned expression. But I turn my slightly startled gaze from him and to the rooftops. Throwing off my shoes I decided to catch the suspect barefoot.

With the streets cleared of snow, I wouldn't have to suffer too much of cold feet. Running through the crowd I find the person, or the man running from me. Pushing through I made it past the large group surrounding the main street.

Watching him trip over a small child I quickly help the child over to her mother before bolted past them. This slowed him down a lot, stretching my hand out I hoped to grab the back of his shirt.

As I got closer I felt the fabric brush against my fingers. Hooking my fingers around I yank back. Grabbing his bow I quickly push him up against a wall, grabbing both of his arms I pull them behind his back. Every sudden move he would make would only tighten the hold on his arms making him wince in pain. Turning his head I gasp in slight shock. Again, I had met this man a month earlier.  _Reiner_.

Out of breath I look around seeing the townspeople looking at me shocked. A princess chasing a man who had nearly killed her. Hearing footsteps resonate from behind me I slightly turn my head not wanting to accidentally loosen up on the man. Levi and Kenny both stopped before me. "Found the shooter." I say, yanking Reiner from the wall I turn him to Levi and Kenny revealing his identity.

Watching Levi's expression turn from worried to anger he grabbed Reiner's shirt. "What the fuck do you want!?" Levi snaps.

Reiner didn't say a word. I knew what Reiner wanted, it was me. He wanted to take me to whoever sent him so I could face my punishment. Letting out a 'tch' Levi handed the man over to the guard who had been watching over us. "Take this piece of shit back to the castle and lock him up." Levi orders.

"Y-yes sir." the guard answered quickly, cuffing Reiner he quickly rushed back over to the carriage to take Reiner back.

"I'll go with them." Kenny says.

Waving off to Kenny it was just Levi and me. Looking up at his frustrated face he cringed at the ground. "Why the hell did you run after him... And fucking barefoot?" Levi sighs.

Tensing up slightly at his angry tone I dart my eyes to the ground. Nervously twiddling my thumbs I feared Levi would cause a scene in the middle of town. "I-I didn't want to lose him... he's the closest thing we have to a lead on this group." I mutter.

Growling softly he slammed his fist on the stone wall behind me. "He could have shot you again, and do you really want to get sick? It's fucking cold out here and the ground is wet you shit!" Levi snaps softly.

Jolting slightly to his scolding I keep my eyes glued to the ground. He wasn't lying when he said that this part of him wouldn't change. "S-sorry." I whisper. He had a good reason for scolding me, I could have been injured let alone could possibly fall ill due to running around town barefoot.

Without warning, I felt an arm swoop under my legs and back before lifting me up. Startled I squirm in his arms, quickly wrapping my arms around his neck I look at him a little shocked. "I won't have you walking on this cold, disgusting ground... when we arrive home I'll have a warm bath ready for you." he says.

And just like that with his harsh scolding words came a hint of kindness due to his worries of me falling ill. Nodding my head silently I let him carry me back to the carriage.

 

~Levi~

 

Seeing the carriage in sight I glanced down at (Y/N), she seemed as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure. "Whatever's troubling you, tell me." I say.

There was a moment of silence before hearing a slight grunt. "I-I was just wondering what you intend to do with Reiner? Will you question him? See if he'll tell us about the group that is after me? Or will you use-

"Enough, we'll discuss this later." I interrupt. Annoyed with the fact that she wanted to get involved I knew there was no stopping her.  _Maybe while she's sleeping Kenny and I will question that shitface._

Setting her in the carriage I climb in after her. As the carriage drove through town I kept a close watch on (Y/N), with her running off so easily I felt at any moment she'd slip away unnoticed. With me not there to protect her, I feared the worst outcomes.  _This brat... making me worry so damn much, maybe she should be punished._


	49. Gratiarum Actio Prt. 2

~Back At Ackman Castle~

 

~Kenny~

 

Walking behind the guard to the dungeon I felt annoyed that my afternoon plans had been slightly ruined by a stupid blonde brat. Walking down the dark steps into the dungeons I watched the blonde brat stop at the last step. Lifting my right leg up I harshly kick him down the last step. "Idiot, no one told you to stop." I say.

The guard tugged the boy along before shoving him into a nearby free cell. Locking it the guard handed me the key for safekeeping. Standing in front of the door I watched as the blonde brat sat on his bed. "It's pointless to think of escaping, I have guards everywhere... and don't get too comfortable my nephew will make you regret ever attempting to kill his lover." I announce.

Silently I watch the boy keep his eyes on the floor.  _The only way we're going to get this bastard to talk is torture._  Placing the key in my pocket I turn my back to the cell door and slowly make my way up back to the main ground.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Walking through the palace doors Levi tugged me along up the stairs. He had made it clear that I was to bathe first before even thinking about going to see Reiner. Walking up the steps closely behind him he led me through the third-floor hall, into our bedroom then into the bathroom.

There he turned on the water to the bath, placing his hand under the running water he made sure it was nice and warm for me. Turning to me he snapped his fingers. "Undress brat." he says.

Tensing up at the realization he wasn't leaving I felt my face instantly grow warm. "Y-you're staying?" I ask.

With a soft sigh, he stood up. "Of course... you needn't be ashamed of your appearance if that's what's keeping you from stripping." he says.

Standing there I look to the ground feeling slightly self-conscious. He has technically seen my upper half. "If you don't strip this instant, I'll come over there and do it myself." he says. Looking up at him slightly surprised I nod my head.

Turning away from him I begin to slowly strip. Once fully undressed I kept my back to him, hearing another sigh escape his lips I turn my head slightly. "You realize that at some point in our relationship we will be seeing each other like this." Levi mention.

"I-I know." I mutter.

 

~Levi~

 

Watching as she slowly turned part of the way I could see her tomato red face.  _How does she expect to have children if she's so afraid of being naked in front of me?_  Walking over to her I grab her shoulder before quickly turning her around. Gasping in surprise her eyes widened at my quick actions.

Gently pushing her towards the bath she quickly stepped in. Sitting in the warm water the bubbles I had put in covered most of her chest while her arms did the rest. Kneeling on the ground I grab a nearby loofa, lathering it in soap I wet it down a bit before gently running it across (Y/N)'s back.

Who knew washing someone would be so calming. Wetting her hair I begin to wash it for her while she sat there quietly.  _This would be much easier if I was in there with her... maybe next time I'll join._

By the time she was finished, I stood there with a towel ready to dry her off. She seemed a little more relaxed with me seeing her bare. Standing in the tub she turns to me no longer hiding. "Careful now, it's slippery." I warn her.

Slowly stepping out she does her best to be careful but due to the floor being wet she did indeed slip. Gasping softly I swoop in catching her in the towel. Stepping away from the wet area I set her on a dry part of the floor. Wrapping the towel around her I watched her face as it turned a light shade of pink. "Dress, then we'll go talk to Reiner... but after that, you are not allowed to see him you hear me?" I ask.

"But-

"No buts, if he were sent by whoever is leading this group then I don't want you running off to find them like you've done before." I tell her.

Walking slightly past her I hoped she'd listen. "But Levi-

"No but Levi, just please listen to me... don't make me worry." I mutter. No matter what I said I knew deep down she'd go against my wishes. Walking from the bathroom I enter our bedroom where I waited patiently.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

The door closed as Levi left me to change. He had brought a warmer set of clothing to change into. Quickly dressing I throw on the clothes before stepping out finding Levi sitting on the bed.

Even though he had told me that I couldn't see Reiner after this, I still felt I needed to find out more. I knew his fears better than anyone, I knew he was afraid I would get hurt or worse but I had to know.

Walking over to Levi I kneel before him, resting both my hand on his knees I look up at him. "If you don't want me to see Reiner then tell me now." I say softly.

Looking down at me he showed an expression of boredom. "You deserve to know, as much as I don't want you near that man I won't keep you from finding out more about this group... but if I have to go to torture.... I don't want you watching... it may get ugly." He mutters.

Holding his head in his hands he let out a sigh. "If it comes to that, I'll stay no matter how bad it gets." I say, grabbing his hands I take them off his face as I cup his face instead.

Nodding his head silently he gently pulled a strand of hair from my face before laying his hand on my face. Pulling my face up towards his I mentally prepare myself knowing what was going to happen next.

Softly his lips pressed into mine. Our lips fit perfectly against one another, kissing him back my hands fall back onto his thighs. Hearing a soft grunt escaped past his lips I felt his hands leave my face and fall to my side.

Stopping himself he quickly pulled away as I leaned in more hoping it wouldn't end. Wiping his lips he glanced back at me with a slightly reddened face. "We should get going, Kenny doesn't like waiting." Levi mutters.

Gently wiping my lips I nod in agreement. Unsteadily standing to my feet I do my best to straighten myself out.  _Who knew the prince could make me feel so weak in the knees after one kiss._ Slowly walking to the door I turn finding Levi already right behind.

Walking down the hall side by side we made our way down to the dungeon quickly and with no word. Stopping at the door to the dungeon I looked to Levi watching as he opened it. Stepping in first I quickly walking down into the darkness I find the torches that hung on the walls illuminating the dungeons.

At the last step, I look down the hall a little ways finding Kenny and a fellow guard standing in front of what I assumed to be Reiner's cell. Quickly walking over to the cell I stood in front of the iron bars that separate us from him. Turning to Kenny I found him already staring at me. "Has he told you anything?" I ask Kenny. Shaking his head he seemed displeased.

"This shitbag is being difficult and won't say a word." Kenny mutters.

"I'll try and if he doesn't respond then... we'll have to resort to torture..." I say, Kenny looked at me surprised then to Levi.

"Believe me, Kenny, this is the last thing I want to resort to." I explain before turning to the bars again.

Feeling a hand on the lower part of my back I turn to Levi who kept his glare at Reiner. "It'll be this bastards own fault for not cooperating." Levi says. Looking back at Reiner I find him glaring back at us.  _He has a point._

Now, attention fully on Reiner I decided I would ask him the questions Kenny had asked before once more to see if he had changed his mind. "Who do you work for?" I ask.

Not hearing any response all I got out of him was an annoyed sigh. "How does this person know me?" I ask.

Still, with no answer, I start to become frustrated quickly. "Why won't you tell me who this person is? And why does she want me dead? It can't just be because I'm not of royal blood." I say.

Glancing over at me he only smirked. "Ha, you really are an idiot... seems you more about yourself than your precious servants." Reiner insults. This angered Levi to the point he pushed forward and grabbed hold of the bars of the cell.

"You can either tell us what you fucking know or I'll beat the information out of you!" Levi snaps loudly.

Huffing loudly he turned his back to us. Annoyed Levi turned to the guard with his hand out to take the key. The guard looked to Kenny making Levi turned his attention to his uncle. "The key now, I'm going to make this worthless piece of shit regret ever ignoring us." Levi growls.

Kenny hesitantly grabbed the key from his pocket. Staring at it for a moment he slowly extended his hand as Levi snatched the key from him. Turning he opened the cell door and grabbed Reiner by his chains. Yanking him from the cot Levi pulled him out forcefully out of the cell.

Following Levi, to the room at the back, I shut the door after entering. Kenny and the guard stood there in front of Levi as he chained Reiner to the chair. Turning away from Reiner, Levi quickly grabbed an apron to keep his clothes from getting dirty. Tying it at the back I watched as Levi picked out some torture tools.

First Levi started off with a pair of plyers, grabbing the fingernail of Reiner's thumb Levi forcefully pulled the nail from his finger. Reiner only let out hisses in pain. Forcing myself to watch I felt an awful pit in my stomach at the sight of harming another human even if he did deserve this.

Soon Levi had to go to greater lengths to get the information out of Reiner. Taking a dagger Levi stabbed both of Reiner's hands leaving the knife in so he couldn't move. A bloodcurdling scream escaped Reiner's mouth. "Tell me who you're working for?" Levi asks once more.

Over and over Levi used many tools to torture the answers out of Reiner but failed each time. Kenny and I stood in the back with the guard as we watched, we were all feeling very annoyed with the results so far.  _If we don't find out who he's working for then we're going to be fighting in the dark not knowing what will hit us._

Again, Reiner refused to answer, with that Levi grabbed Reiner's nose, bending it I heard a loud few cracks as Levi broke his nose. Hearing more screams I had hoped Reiner would give in. Levi's grip on his nose only grew tighter making Reiner whimper in pain.

"Okay... Okay!" Reiner cries.

Looking behind me at the clock I found he had been standing down here for a good couple hours. Letting out a tired sigh I walk up and stand beside Levi. "Tell me who are you working for then." I say.

Looking up at me he sniffled before letting out a relieved sigh. "A-Annie Leonhart... she's a duchess from Kustea who once lived in Estra." Reiner answers.

Shocked at hearing the familiar name I back away slowly a bit.  _It's because of what I did, it's not only because of the rumors._  "(Y/N)? What's wrong?" Levi asks.

"I-I remember Annie... her mother was a maid at the palace for my father... so naturally I had been acquainted with her..." I explain.

"Tell them what you did." Reiner growls.

_I only did the right thing._  "Her mother... was having an affair with my father... so I told my mother and after that, she fired Annie's mother and kicked them out of Seagaira... Annie's mother's reputation was ruined and she was judged for her actions."

Levi glared back at Reiner who had been glaring at me. "Tch that's what she's upset about? Her poor mommy got kicked out of Seagaria just because of an affair?" Levi asks.

"Not only that but she's also wanting to rid of this so-called princess now knowing she's not even their real daughter." Reiner explains.

Levi let out a soft growl as he stepped closer to Reiner. "Where the hell is this Annie?" he asks.

Reiner only smirked up at him. "She changes location a lot so I wouldn't know, she could be somewhere in Pridoria for all I know." Reiner says.

Punching him in the stomach Reiner went into a coughing fit and he leaned forward in the chair gasping for hair. "This is fucking great." Levi sighs.

Taking the apron off he hung it up before walking over to me. "Kenny, you can put him back in his cell right?" Levi asks.

Kenny nodded silently as Levi handed the key back to him. "As of now, Reiner will be charged with attempted murder of a royal member of Iudune and hereby sentenced to death." Kenny announces.

Walking to the door Levi opens it for me as I begin to walk out only to run into someone. "Oh sorry-

"Your highness a letter from Lord Erwin Smith." the man says as he hands Levi the letter.

Confused I look at Levi who quickly opens the letter, watching his eyes move back and forth I wondered what the letter said. His eyes slowly began to widen as he reached the end I assumed. "What is it?" I ask.

Standing next to Levi I look at the paper with him as he slowly moves it towards me.

_Ackerman and Ambermere Family,_

_I would like to inform you of Prince's Jean's movement, as of now, his charges have been dropped and hereby will remain a full citizen of Kustea and Royal Member of Iudune. After having a long conversation with his father King of Kustea I released Jean from his temporary probation._

_We will welcome him next month at our monthly meetings with open arms. Along with his father._

_Sincerely,_

_King Erwin_

Shocked to find that Jean had been set free I look at Levi who held the same expression.  _Could this day get any worse?_  Taking the letter from Levi's hand I reread the short letter wondering why Erwin would even agree to let Jean free without proper punishment.  _What could the Kirstein family have on Erwin?_


	50. Terrifyingly Adorable

~(Y/N)~

 

Evening fell upon Ackman Castle, walking through the halls of the third floor I was going to attempt to sneak into the dungeons and speak with Reiner more hoping he'd give me a lead on where Annie could be.

I hadn't told Levi where I was going which I knew that if I didn't return soon he'd come looking for me himself. Descending the staircase I take a left down into the now cold hallway due to the large archways that led outside. It was snowing again.

Not wearing the most appropriate attire I felt a cold breeze sweep across my bare legs due to the nightgown stopping just above my knees. The silk robe I had draped over my shoulders didn't help much either as I continued to walk.

As I was just a few feet from the door I saw a guard standing there looking around.  _Shit._  Standing tall I would attempt to pursue him into letting me pass knowing Levi had something to do with this. Stopping in front of the guard I attempt in looking intimidating. "I wish to speak with Reiner." I say.

Staring at me as if I were stupid he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry to inform you Princess (Y/N), but Prince Levi specifically told me not to let you down there... he said it's too dangerous." the guard answers.

Placing both hands on my hips I glared up at the guard. "Well, I order you to let me pass through." I demand.

Shaking his head he seemed to grow slightly nervous. Growing frustrated I continue to demand clearance to pass through but this damn guard wouldn't budge. "What seems to be the problem?" I hear a familiar voice say.

Turning my head I find Kenny walking over to us.  _God dammit._  "O-oh nothing, I was just talking to him." I lie. Turning I fold my hands behind my back.

Looking up from me he looked back at the guard. "Is this true?" Kenny asks.

Feeling slightly nervous knowing the guard wasn't going to back me up I stood there darting my eyes to the floor. "No sir... she was trying to enter." the guard answers.

Letting out a sigh Kenny then chuckled softly. "Looks like you're going to be getting an ear full from Levi." Kenny says. Grabbing my arm he tugged me along away from the door. Looking back I flash the guard a hateful glare.

Pulled up the stairs to the third floor I saw at the very end of the hallway Levi's office doors. It was like that time I had gone out in the middle of the night searching for answers to take down the group of assassins after Levi.

Stopping at double glass doors I stood there completely still and stiff. "Don't attempt to run off again." Kenny says.

Knowing if I ran now it'll only make things worse. Standing there I nodded my head and watch as Kenny entered the room. Shutting the door I waited patiently for Levi to come bursting through those doors angry. But he didn't which made me feel uneasy.

Moments later stepped out Kenny who only glanced at me before walking past me. Turning my head I watched him leave without a word.  _I'm really going to get it this time._  Turning my head to the door I took in a deep breath and slowly walked over to the door. I grab the knob and slowly turn it.

Opening it I knew now there was no chance to run. Entering the room I stood there as I closed the door. Turning towards Levi's desk I saw him working silently. Slowly and cautiously stepping into the room more I watched his eyes not even look up. With every step I took, I took it quietly fearing that he could burst any second.

Walking past his desk slowly I attempted to escape to our bedroom and hide there until he retired for the night. As I reached the door to the bathroom I hear his pen drop making me jump slightly. The screeching of his chair sliding against the hardwood floor made me feel even more nervous.

Turning to face him I found he was now standing. Loosening his cravat he turned and left his desk. He slowly approached me as I pressed my back into the door. Stopping in front of me there was still a large amount of space between us. Looking up at him his expression was dark and cold. Both hands were laying on my chest over my racing heart not knowing what Levi was about to do.

Then, suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him, my chest crashed into his as held me close. "What do I have to do to make you stay?" he asks, his eyes bored down into mine making me feel small. No one else's eyes could see through me like his, there was no point in lying.

"I-"

"Do you realize how dangerous he is?" he asks.

His eyes shifted erratically as if he were waiting upon my answer. "Y-yes but I want to know more-

Looking up he chuckled softly before letting out a tired sigh. "You fucking idiot... do you not care if I worry for you?!" he yells. Jumping out of his arms I stood there watching his expression turn to anger.

"Do you love me enough to listen to my concerns?! I only wish to keep you, safe god, dammit!" he snaps.

"I know... but how are we going to know what Annie plans to do next? If Reiner can tell us what her plan is-

"Just stop! I don't want to hear his fucking name." Levi snaps.

"Levi please understand I need to know-

"You don't think I don't know that?! I want to know just as badly as you, we will find out as much as we can! Together." he says.

Standing there silently I dart my eyes to the floor. "Why do you have to do everything on your own? You're always leaving me out of it-

"Because just like you I worry for your safety too!" I yell back.

Standing there slightly shocked he looked at me with widened eyes. He looked as if he was about to burst into tears, an emotion I hadn't seen. "E-ever since that night you were stabbed, you don't know how many nights I've spent reliving it... it scares me thinking Reiner could easily do that to you." I snap.

Letting out a sigh he rushed over to me, pulling me in I felt his head burry into my shoulder hiding. "You shithead." he croaks.  _Is he crying?_ Hugging him back I hide my own face in his shoulder.

"Alright... from now on situations like this we'll work on together... that being said we will both have each other's back okay?" I ask.

Feeling him nod his head he let out a sigh before pushing my shoulders back. "Don't think your actions will go without punishment." he says before I had time to react to his words his lips crashed into mine.

Kissing him back I jerk my head upwards only or him to push back. Pushing me up against the bathroom door he bent himself down as his hands grabbed my face. With my right hand, I grabbed the knob and twisted it. Lifting me into his arms he carried me through the bathroom with lips still attached to mine.

Opening the door to the bedroom he entered before kicking the door shut with a loud bang. Carrying me over to the bed he laid me down and broke the kiss momentarily. Standing up straight I watch him unbuttoning his shirt before throwing off. I knew he would get annoyed later having clothes on the floor.

Falling back on top of me his lips returned to my own. His warm skin brushed against mine as he towered over me, running his tongue across my bottom lip I slowly grant him access. His tongue slipped past my lips to brush against my own.

While he was doing this I felt his hand sliding up my body until it gently squeezed my left breast causing me to moan into the kiss. Feeling him smirk against my lips he squeezed a little harder making a very embarrassingly high pitched moan escape my lips.

Breaking the heated kiss again he looked down at me for a moment while still groping my breast, feeling an aching between my legs I squeeze my thighs together watching as he smirked down at me.

I felt his thumb then rub against the sensitive part of my breast, leaning inward he kissed along my jawline before making his way down my neck to abuse the spot he had become familiar with, the spot that made me let out the most embarrassing sounds.

Sucking on the spot I soon let out stifled moans and cries of pleasure. I didn't know how far Levi intended to go tonight but by his behavior, I assumed that tonight would end in us both extremely tired and sweaty.

His hand soon left my breast and traveled downward underneath my nightgown. Feeling his fingers hooking around my panties he slowly began to slide them down. But before he could fully take them off he stopped himself.

Sliding my panties back on I felt him lean off of me. Opening my eyes I sit up and find Levi sitting there with his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" I ask still slightly out of breath as I wipe my lips.

"I'm sorry I can't." he sighs.

"Oh! It's completely fine!" I ramble. Knowing what could have happened made my face heat up.

"As much as I would enjoy doing that... it's just... it's too fast." he says, looking at his expression he cringed at the ground.  He hid his face from me when I looked over at him.  _Is there more he's not telling me?_

Scooting closer to him I grab one of his hands that were placed on his head. "Levi... is there something else holding you back?" I ask softly.

Looking up his face slowly turned red, he flashed an embarrassed glare at me before letting out a sigh. Squeezing my hand I watch him nod his head. "... As you've noticed in the past I'm very self-conscious about myself... I just... feel like if we do that I may look hideously disturbing." he mutters.

Shocked at his words I grab his face. "Don't think like that, you hear me?" I ask, his dull eyes looked up at me before nodding slightly.

"I love you no matter what you look like, I didn't fall in love with you because of your looks or position." I claim.

Silently his eyes studied my face. "Besides, no matter how hard you try you could never be hideous." I reassure.

Watching a smirk form on his lips I wanted to see what he'd look like with a smile. With both my thumbs I place them at the corners of his lips and pull them upward into a smile. "What the hell are you doing?" he asks.

"Making you smile." I say.

Letting out another sigh he grabbed my wrists. "If you stop doing that then maybe I will... but just this once." he says.

Releasing his face I sit there watching as he turned to me. Struggling to form his lips into a smile I held back my laughter. "It's not that hard-

And just like that he genuinely smiled, it was the most adorable thing I had witnessed. Sitting there with my jaw dropping slightly I felt my face heat up instantly. "W-what?" he asks now his smile turned more nervous than genuine.

"That is, the most adorable thing you've done." I mutter.

Flashing an embarrassed glare he grabbed my shoulders pushing me down. "Tch I'm not adorable." he says.

Giggling softly I laid there on my back looking up at him. Nodding my head I continue to tell him his smile made him look adorable. After a while, we both grew tired and fell asleep for the night.


	51. Defenseless in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Koda here, I know this is a bit unexpected, but I am going to be uploading five more chapters for you guys today :). I hope you enjoy what comes next. Just a quick reminder that I do have social media and if you wish to follow me and keep updated with my writing and such you can go to my profile bio and check it out there. I am mostly on Instagram and Tumblr. 
> 
> Tumblr: koda-san  
> Instagram: koda.sans 
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely Monday and I will see you all tomorrow with the next five chapters! Much love ~K.S.

~(Y/N)~

 

Standing at the grand doors I watched as the servants took my bags out to the carriage. It was my first trip without Levi, I was headed to Drairia to seek aid in the investigations. "Are you sure you still don't want me to go with you?" Levi ask. Turning to him I give him a confident smile.

There he stood next to me also watching the servants carrying my bags. Sneakily I intertwine my fingers with his. "I'm sure, it'll only be a couple days... you have nothing to worry about, I'll be untouchable with Eren's protection." I reassure.

"Tch, don't let that kid touch you." he groans softly. Smirking slightly at his words I nod my head.

"I better go." I say.

Walking forward with Levi's hand slowly slipping out of mine I felt his fingers tighten quickly, yanking me back my heels clicked against the ground loudly due to my unstable steps back.

Pushed up against Levi I look up to meet his gaze. "Be safe brat." he says. With that, he placed a soft kiss on my forehead before his hands slipped out of mine.

Smiling once more I nod, turning away I again head out the door, standing at the top of the stairs I look down at the neatly decorated white and gold carriage. Tilting my head up and slightly looking back I find Levi still standing there watching me.

Turning forward I press on making my way down the stairs slowly towards the carriage. Once I stood in front of the opened door I slightly smile at the man holding the door before climbing in.

The door shut as I looked out the window back up at Levi who still stood watching over. Moments later the carriage slowly pulled away from the stairs and around the yard. Once past the gate, I looked through the back window at the castle.  _It's only a couple days._

Sitting forward I let out a sigh.  _I wonder how much help Eren will be._  Looking out the window I kept my eyes looking outside, memories of when Levi and I got caught in a storm flooded my mind, remembering every expression Levi had, mainly worry and how I got injured.

But everything now was covered in snow and very much cold. Pulling the string to the curtains I watched them fall over the windows. Hoping to provide me with more warmth I sat there holding myself.

 

~Time Skip~

 

A day had past when we had made it into the snowy city of Krovia. It was evening, the sky was in many shades of warm colors. The in-lands of Iudune had all four seasons while places like Aubern and Huskuecia had longer periods of winter. Pulling up in front of Grish Palace, looking up the stairs I find Grisha and Eren with a young woman standing behind him.

Opening the door to the carriage myself I step out with my coat wrapped around me tightly. Looking at the steps I made my way up them rather quickly. Reaching the last step I look up at the three of them. Being greeted with warm warms both Grisha and Eren welcomed me. "Let's get you something warm to eat." Eren says. Nodding my head I turn my attention to the girl who stood behind.

Blonde hair and elf ears. Smiling nicely to her she only bowed her head silently greeting me.  _She must be a maid._  Before getting the chance to introduce myself to the new maid I was pushed inside.

Feeling my jacket being pulled from my shoulders I turn to find another person peeling the coat from me. Brushing off my shirt I look to Eren who stood beside me. "I'd really like to discuss the reasons for me being here." I say.

"Eat first then we'll discuss." Eren says. Nodding my head I walk alongside him to the dining room where Grisha was found waiting for us now along with Carla. Entering the room Carla stood from her seat quickly making her way to me.

Greeted by another warming hug I slowly pat her back. "H-hello Carla, it's been a while." I say.

"Too long I'm afraid, Grisha, and I just returned home ourselves and recently heard of your stepfather." Carla says, pushing me back she held my shoulders gently, I could see the sorrow in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Yes, it's quite sad but my mother and I are doing well." I say giving her a reassuring smile.

Smiling back she nodded once. "I'm glad, go on sit." she says while pushing me gently.

Quickly walking over I take a seat next to Eren. The room was fairly quiet with only the sound of utensils clanking against the plates. Hearing Grisha clear his throat I look up from my plate. "So (Y/N), have you found any suitors yet?" he asks.

Feeling the tips of my ears go warm. Clearing my throat, I quickly take a sip of my water. "Well... surprisingly I have." I mutter.

A sudden cough echoed through the room, looking over I find Eren coughing up a storm. Quickly patting his back I looked at him slightly worried. "I-I'm okay." he says, his voice slightly raspy.

Sitting back I purse my lips together looking over at Grisha now. "Who's the lucky man?" he asks.

Looking around I saw all three of them staring at me waiting upon my answer. I didn't know why it was so hard for me to tell them straight, the Jaeger's were like a second family to me. "...It's Prince Levi of Aubern." I mutter.

Looking at Grisha he seemed a little shocked. "How surprising... he must be challenging." Grisha says.

Watching Carla she turned to her husband. "He's not too challenging, we've been doing quite well." I say nervously.

The rest of dinner had gone on without a word. After excusing myself, Eren too excused himself. Walking out from the dining room I made my way into the main room. As I was about to ascend the staircase I look back at Eren. "Can I have a word with you now?" I ask.

Nodding his head he and I travel up the stairs and to his office. Once entering I watched as he shut the door. "How long have you and Levi been together?" Eren asks.

"Like altogether or as lovers?" I ask.

"As lovers." he sighs.

Thinking back the thoughts of when Levi and I first met came to mind instead, all together we had been around each other for five months. He and I officially became lovers beginning of October. "Two months now." I say.

Flashing me a hurt glare he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Eren it's just, Levi needed time to adjust, and still kind of is... I didn't want to go public about it until he was ready." I say.

Nodding his head silently I believed I made him understand the reason behind keeping quiet. "Do you love him?" he asks.

Darting my eyes from his piercing gaze I couldn't help but blush slightly. "O-of course." I say.

Feeling his hand lay on my head I look up at him seeing a smile tug at his lips. "Good, if he should hurt you in any way I'll make him pay." Eren says. Smiling up at him I took his hand off my head. He always had to act like an older brother to me, always being protective.

Walking past me he headed over to his desk, walking around he pulled his chair back before taking a seat. Taking a seat in front of him I scooted the chair closer to the desk. "Alright then, what is it you would like to discuss?" he asks.

"As you know my town's people in Estra are talking of my adoption... as of now I still have many supporters but... a large number of people feel, I'm not fit to rule since I am not of royal blood... there is this group... the leader is Annie and she's using that against me for what I had done to her mother." I explain.

"Has she done anything to you yet?" he asks.

Nodding my head I sit back. "She sent a member of her group after me... his name is Reiner, blond hair, blue eyes... the night of my ball he kidnapped me and hid me away... he told me he was going to take me to Annie to face my punishment for lying to my people." I explain.

Looking up at him I watched as he leaned forward resting his head in his hands. He looked down at his desk puzzled. "Has she done anything else? What about this Reiner guy? Is he caught?" he asks.

Nodding my head I lean forward again. "On Gratiarum Actio, he nearly killed me using a bow and arrow... we captured him shortly after and questioned him that's how I know it's Annie." I explain.

"Do you know where Annie is?" he asks.

Shaking my head, I scratch the back of my neck. "Reiner said she doesn't stay in one place for too long." I answer.

Tapping his desk he seemed puzzled still. "I need your help in this investigation, we need more eyes keeping a close watch for Annie." I tell him.

"Would you like more protection as well? I can send some of my guards-

"No that won't be necessary, I have Levi's servants watching over." I explain.

"So, you wish for me only to help look for Annie?" he asks.

Nodding my head I purse my lips together. Nodding his head he looked up at me with a slight smile. "Alright then, I'll inform my father and help you with this situation." he says happily.

Smiling up at him I stand from my chair. "Your help is deeply appreciated, expect us to be in your debt." I say.

Laughing softly he walked around his desk. "No need, I'm happy to help any time." he says. Stopping in front of his desk he pulled me into a sincere hug.

"I meant what I said, if Levi hurts you, he has a storm coming." Eren whispers.

Pushing myself off of him I laugh slightly. "You have nothing to worry about, Levi is a loyal person." I defend.

Nodding his head he finally approved. "Go rest, I'm sure you're tired." he says.

Nodding my head I turn away and head for the door. Leaving his office I go to the bedroom down the hall, the room made specifically for me when I came to visit. Opening the door I enter it quietly before shutting the door.

Walking over to the other side of the room I stood in front of a thin, tall floor to ceiling arch window. Looking out I found that it was snowing lightly, looking up at the sky I found that the moon had come out from behind the clouds illuminating the town in a dull bluish color.

Christmas was only a few weeks away, Levi's birthday would fall on the same day. Deciding a present for him would be difficult since Levi was a man who didn't ask for much, and if he did want something he'd get it himself.

Letting out a tired sigh I turn and walk over to the closet knowing I would have clothing there. Grabbing out a long sleeve nightgown I quickly change before walking over to my bed. Unraveling the satin sheets I slip underneath them and cover myself. Laying on my side I looked at the empty side slightly wishing Levi was here.  _I've survived without him before, I can sure as hell do it again._  Sighing I close my eyes and turn the other way.

 

~Next Day~

 

Walking up on my stomach I groan softly as I rub my eyes. Pushing myself up from the bed my arms felt slightly weak from still being a bit sleepy. Yawning I sit there with my feet dangling from the bed.

Slowly slipping from the bed I stood on the cold floors barefoot. Walking over to the closet I quickly change into a flowy casual dress. Putting on some flat shoes I quickly walk over to the door. Entering the hall I turn my head down to the end of the hall looking at Eren's office door finding the same maid I saw yesterday exiting.

 _It's too early for the maids to be up and about right?_  Walking up to her she caught sight and quickly darted her head, I could see the tips of her ears grow red.  _Did Eren do something?_  The girl passed by me quickly and quietly. Not wanting to frighten her I chose to confront Eren about it.

Walking up to his doors I knock once, quickly it opened to a very red Eren. "Everything okay? I just saw your maid leaving... she seemed... nervous." I say.

Grabbing my wrist he pulled me into his office. Slamming the door shut he pressed me up against the door. "Oh- I-I thought you were  _her._ " Eren stutters.

"Your maid?" I ask.

Nodding his head slightly he darted his eyes to the floor seeming embarrassed. "What's going on with you? Why was she here so early? And why-" then it dawned on me as I stopped speaking. Eren was in love with his elvish maid.

Looking at the tips of his ears they were faintly red meaning he had something to hide, and this was exactly it. "Eren... you love her don't you?" I ask softly.

Darting his head up he glared at me embarrassingly. "N-no that's... that's absurd!" he denies.

Laughing hysterically I watch him turn away from me to hide his expression. Who would have thought he would fall in love with an elf, the one thing he hates more than Jean. "Eren, it's okay if you're in love with her." I say as I go up to comfort him.

"No! It's not, my family would never agree to such conditions..." Eren snaps.

"Their opinions don't matter, how you feel is up to you and what you intend to do, if you love her then tell her." I say.

Turning his head slightly he looked at me sadly. "It's not that easy... my people would be outraged if they knew I was in love with an elf princess." he mutters.

Feeling sorry for him I wanted to try and convince him that tell the girl would be the right thing to do. "It shouldn't matter, she's just as human as all of us, who cares if her ears are different or beliefs... I've seen what we humans do to them and it's cruel." I protest.

"No one will listen to me... not even my own parents... my father would be angry and probably execute her in front of the townspeople... in front of me." he says. Now, knowing why he kept his relationship with his maid a secret, he was doing it to protect her from being killed.

"We can talk to your father together, convince him that the elves aren't bad people, that you all can live together peacefully." I claim.

"At least wait until we've dealt with this problem, I don't want to go rushing into things and scare her." Eren says as he turns to me.

Smiling at my slight victory I nod happily. "I'm going into town for a little while, by this evening I'll be leaving back for Aubern... come with me to do some early Christmas shopping?" I ask. Nodding his head he smiled back. Grabbing his coat he and I quickly left his office.

 

~Time Skip~

 

It was nearly dinner time by the time Eren and I arrived back home. Walking past the doors I was met by Eren's maid, darting my head over to Eren I give him a slight smirk before bidding him farewell for the evening.

Since Eren and I had already grabbed something to eat I wasn't intending on going to dinner with him. Watching as he walked up to his maid, I could see the light in his eyes shining ever so brightly as he looked at the girl. And in her eyes, I saw the same thing.

Laughing softly I turn my gaze away and make my way upstairs to pack my things. I was ready to get going home and deal with this problem. Stepping up onto the last step I had reached the second floor, quickly walking over to the door that led to my room I enter the room before shutting the room.

It was dark in the room as I felt around for the light. Letting out a sigh I decided to walk over to my bed and turn on the bedside lamp. Slowly walking over I heard shuffling from behind me.

Turning my head I hoped my eyes had enough time to adjust and at least make out a figure if there was one. Before I could turn my head around fully I felt a sharp pain in my head from being hit. Falling to the ground my head hit another thing causing me to black out instantly. I was defenseless in the dark, and not alone.


	52. The Missing Princess

~Levi~

 

Standing in the throne room I waited upon my lover's arrival home. It had been four days since she left. Yesterday I believed it was just a delay due to some snow but it hadn't snowed since she left.

Now, onto day four I was worried. Pacing back and forth I felt uneasy at the possible things that could have happened. "Calm down Levi, I'm sure she's just running late-

"It takes a day to get there, not two, she said she'd spend the day there then leave in the evening, she should have been here yesterday morning." I snap.

"At least stop pacing and sit, we will do something." Kenny reassures. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I step up to the seat and sit there. Leaning back I tried to calm myself as I stared at the door.

My eyes bored into the large doors hoping (Y/N) would pass through them and eliminate all my fears. Seeing the door slightly open I leaned forward, my heart pounding in my chest, a feeling I hadn't felt since the day (Y/N) and I became lovers. But this feeling wasn't all the same, it was bad.

Peeking his head in he looked over to us. A messenger. Entering quickly he seemed nervous as if the news he brought was bad. Quickly walking up the carpet he bowed his head extending his hands out revealing an envelope. "F-from his majesty Prince Eren." the man stuttered nervously.

Kenny dismissed the man before opening the envelope, watching the messenger quickly leave I turn my head to Kenny.  _I don't have a good feeling about this._  Kenny silently read as I tried to look over at the writing.

Moments later he handed me the letter, scanning the paper I quickly read it, even had to re-read it to understand.

_Your Royal Highness King Kenny & Prince Levi,_

_While your beloved (Y/N) had come to gain my aid, she has been kidnapped, I have had my servants search the castle, even question a few suspicious ones. We have found that she is not in the castle, I ask you to meet me at the border with a search party to help find her, I fear who's taken her is behind the recent attacks._

_If this is Annie this is our chance to get her now and question her. I am doing my very best to find her, I have also informed her mother who is on high alert and also sending guards. I will continue to search for as long as I have to._

_Sincerely, Eren_

Crumpling the letter slightly I felt angry. Angry I couldn't protect her that she's in danger yet again. "I'll assemble a search party and leave this evening." I mutter.

Standing from my seat I storm my way out of the throne room. Stomping my way up the stairs I quickly made my way into my office. As soon as I walk through the door all my pent-up rage made me shove things off the table in front of the door that held decorative figures and plants.

Storming in I walk over to my desk sliding everything off, falling to my knees I sat there feeling utterly helpless and not in control of my emotions. I hated this constant feeling of worrying that something would happen. And now it was worse knowing she's been taken.

Taking a few minutes to breathe I calmed myself down and started cleaning up the mess I made. Picking up all the objects that were previously on my desk I came across a small pouch, opening it I find the gift I was holding off on.

Feeling my heart start to hurt at the sight of the gift I close the pouch and walk around my desk, setting the pouch in a drawer I quickly close it and take a deep breath.  _Don't worry love, I'll find you._

 

~Time Skip~

 

It was nearly morning by the time we came to the border of Aubern and Drairia. On my horse, I stopped at the gates. After the guards allowed us through another guard, one of Eren's led us to a nearby campsite he had set up.

Hopping off my horse, I walk over to the large tent with two guards standing just outside. With (Y/N)'s gift in my coat pocket, I felt somewhat under control. Entering the tent I find Eren and Grisha looking at a map laid out on the table. It was a map of Iudune. "Do you think they would have taken her back?" Eren asks.

Walking up to the table I looked finding it marked in many different areas.  _Are these hiding spots for (Y/N)?_  Crossing my arms I wondered if they maybe took her to Kustea. "What about Kustea? Do you think Jean could be involved? If you don't know who the person that took her is?" I ask.

"What could Jean possibly want from her now? If he's seeking revenge then why wait so long? He didn't care about his probation or the fact that he was exiled." Eren argues.

"He isn't exiled anymore, didn't Erwin send you a letter? It was taken back I'm sure his father stepped in and fought with Erwin." I argue back coldly.

Grisha looked up at me with a blank expression. "Levi's right Eren, we don't know who for sure took her, but we will find her... whatever the cost... even if it means going to war with Kustea then so be it." Grisha mutters.

Eren looked at his father slightly surprised. "Dad... that's a bit over dramatic isn't it?" Eren asks.

"If Kustea keeps up what they're doing we're bound for another war with them." Grisha explains.

Eren looked down at the map nervously. "Let's focus on finding (Y/N) before even thinking of war." Eren mutters.

Staying silent we all returned our gaze to the map on the table. Looking at the large rivers in Drairia I found a few that led out to the ocean.  _That's a possibility._  "Have you asked the townspeople if they saw her?" I ask.

Looking up at me again he shook their heads. "We didn't have any pictures of her." Grisha says.  _Funny, for a family that is so close to her you'd think they'd have pictures._

Shoving my hand in my pocket I pull out a small photo I had been given when (Y/N) left me at the caves. "I'll go back to Krovia and ask around... but I'd suggest a possible place to look if we find she isn't taken by Annie or Jean then suspect pirates." I suggest.

Looking at me confused they stood up straight. "What makes you think pirates would kidnap a royal?" Eren asks.

"Because royals are worth a shit ton, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what's happened to my beloved." I groan in annoyance. Nodding their heads they now paid more attention to the rivers that led to the ocean.

"I'll go now and ask around." I inform them.

Turning my back towards them I go to leave. "Why not rest? You've been up all night." I hear Grisha suggest.

"I will not rest until I have (Y/N) back with me safely... you of all people Eren should understand why." I say.

Walking out of the tent I made my way back over to my horse. Turning the horse I look to the few men who were still out and about. "Those of you who are still able to ride come with me, we're going to Krovia." I announce.

Kicking the horse I quicking rushed down the dirt path making my way to Krovia.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After shortly entering the town I found it was busy with people heading to school and work. Hopping off my horse I led the horse through the town by its reins on foot.

Grabbing out the picture I walked around town asking people if they had seen her. Some say they saw her during the day with Eren but not in the evening. I spent hours asking the citizens for clues.

Coming across an old man who stood next to a booth, I held up the picture. "Have you seen this girl?" I ask.

Looking closely at the picture she then looked over at me. "I've seen her... another woman together... it was a few evenings ago." he explains.

"What did the other woman look like?" I ask now interested in what the man had for information.

Staring hard at the ground he seemed to be in deep thought trying to remember who he saw. "She had brown short hair... it was pulled back... that's all I can remember." he says.

"Where her clothes ripped up at all? Dirty?" I ask.

Nodding his head he smiled slightly. "They took off towards the boats by the river." he says pointing in the direction.

Thanking the man I quickly head to the harbor with my horse. Walking along the dock my eyes darted to the ground after seeing something shine at me.

Stepping toward the shiny object I pick it up to find the necklace I had gotten (Y/N).  _She was here._  Walking over to a nearby man I held up the picture of (Y/N). "Have you seen this girl?" I ask.

Looking around as if he were making sure no one saw us he leaned in. "Yeah... Ymir took her, you know one of the three pirate leaders." he whispers.

"Do you know where they were headed?" I ask.

Shaking his head he leaned back. "Where ever it is, it'll be far... probably one of the islands, that's where they do their trading business." he mutters.

Thanking the man I hop back onto my horse, kicking it harshly we rushed through the town.  _I have to go back and tell Eren, he'll ready a boat to search the waters._  Exiting the town I left my men behind not wanting to waste more time, if I don't hurry (Y/N) could be sold before I get there.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I opened my eyes feeling something soft underneath me. Moving my hands I felt a burning sensation on my wrists. Slowly opening my eyes I felt a slight shaking on the bed as if I were being rocked back and forth. Rolling off the bed I fell to the floor finding that both my feet and hands were tied.  _Where am I?_


	53. Lost At Sea

~(Y/N)~

 

Sitting on the floor I look around the room. There was a large window on the opposite side, attempting to stand I grab onto the bed and push myself up.  _How many days have I been missing? What day is it?_

Slowly waddling my way there I tumble onto the desk making a loud thud. Looking at the door next to the desk I waited to see if anyone would come in wondering. After a moment of silence, I turn my head and look outside.

All I could see was water.  _The ocean? But-_  My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Falling back I land on my butt as I push myself back into the corner next to the desk.

A woman with brown hair came in with a smirk plastered on her face. "Hope you don't get seasick." she says.

"Who are you?" I ask I didn't want to waste time.

"Sorry your highness, names Ymir." she says in a sarcastic tone.

"Where are you taking me." I ask.

"You'll see."

Looking at her face closely she seemed familiar to me. Walking over Ymir grabbed my tied hands, yanking me up she sat me on the bed. "Ymir... as in Lady Ymir? A duchess from Queen Historia's kingdom?" I ask.

"Not anymore... don't you remember? I was banished from Huskeucia." she explains.

Her expression seemed hurt as I brought up her former position. Shaking my head I watch her sigh, seeming to not want to talk about the ordeal. "I was banished because I fell in love with Historia... and her father despised me because of my background with pirates." she explains.

I knew that Huskeucia was a country that allowed same-sex marriages, but I guess Historia's father's hate for Ymir changed things for her.

"But Historia is queen now, she can allow you to come back-

"It's too late! She wouldn't be able to look at me the same." Ymir snaps.

"I can help you... if you just let me go-

"See that's the thing, someone has already paid the price for you... a girl from Estra... she's been quite excited to have you." Ymir says with a smirk.

 _Is it Annie?_  "Who?" I ask.

"A girl named Annie Leonhart, she paid me a lot of money to have you captured." Ymir explains.

Standing up I go to Ymir. "Please, whatever you do don't take me to her... if I have to I'll pay you double what Annie has paid you... and I can help you get Historia back." I plead.

"No can do your highness... the contracts I make with my customers is official." Ymir says.

"But she will kill me... isn't there something in your contract against that?" I ask.

"What she does with you isn't my problem, the contract only consists of keeping the location a secret and fee." Ymir explains.

Falling back onto the bed I sit there silently. "If you let her kill me, you will have no way of getting Historia back." I say.

Staring at me silently she seemed to be considering it. "I'll find someone else to help me." she says, with that, she turned away and left the room. Rubbing the back of my neck with my hands connected I felt something missing.

Looking down slightly I felt the necklace Levi gave me missing.  _Oh no!_  Looking around I hoped it fell off on here. Stumbling to my feet I hoped to search the bed. Shuffling through the sheets I find no necklace.

 _I'm sure Levi must be worried sick._  Sitting back on the bed all I knew I could do was wait, there was no knife to cut me lose or way to let Levi and the other's know where I was. All I could do is wait.

 

~Levi~

 

The moment I hit the campsite I jump off my horse and rush to the large tent. Opening it I find Eren awake reviewing the map while his father slept. "Pirates took her." I announce.

Darting his head up at me he looked surprised. "How do you know?" Eren asks.

Holding up the necklace I watch his eyes look at it in a confused expression. "Her necklace was found on the docks, I asked a man there and he said a woman named Ymir took her, he mentioned that they trade on the islands pretty far from." I explain.

"We'll search the waters, I'll ready my men and have them prepare the boats." Eren says as he walks away from the table.

Walking out of the tent he stopped and looked around. He then let out a loud whistle. "Pack up, we're headed back to Krovia, from there we will prepare our boats and search the waters, we have gotten word that Pirates have taken the princess, this may take a couple days but we will also be checking the nearby islands and outer islands." Eren announces.

 _It better not take to long, if we're late, we'll miss her completely._  Following Eren back into the tent, we devised a plan on how we'd get her back. The plan was to figure out which island they were holding her on, cut down whoever fought us and arrest Ymir and take back (Y/N). And if Annie was there we'd capture her as well.

Walking out of the tent once again, I climb up on my horse. Walking alongside the now awake Grisha, I pass him to ride alongside Eren who seemed frustrated. "I'm an idiot." he mutters.

Staring at him silently I watched as he darted his head down. "It's my fault she's been taken... and now she could be easily handed over to Annie." he mutters.

"Try not to think about that... if we get there quickly then we'll be able to take her back before Annie even gets there." I reassure.

"Then we best get a move on." Eren says.

Picking up speed we soon were rushing down the dirt road on horseback. Feeling slightly better about the situation I focused on getting (Y/N) back.


	54. I Knew For A While

~Levi~

 

Days had passed as we continued our search at sea for my beloved (Y/N). Standing there on the quarterdeck I overlooked the ocean in search for a ship that wasn't ours. I was growing tired at the endless view of the open sea.

But today, it was foggy and quiet, setting an eerie mood. "Keep your eyes open." Eren says as he comes up to stand beside me.

"See anything thing?" he asks me.

"If I did I wouldn't be standing here so casually." I answer in a dull tone.

Not receiving some smug comment I turn to see Eren looking the other way. In the distance, we could barely see an island. Eren quickly turned and told the helmsman to turn the ship in the direction heading for the island. Watching the man turn the wheel I felt the ship quickly turning.  _Please be there._

I felt on edge, feeling that is was the one, (Y/N) had to be here. I wasn't going home until I found her. As we grew closer the more the island became visible and could see a ship at the shore. Eren had walked away probably readying his men for some sort of battle.

I wasn't looking to fight, not unless I really had to. I felt like I could jump off this ship right now and make it before them. But these waters were probably infested with sharks looking for something other than fish to eat.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My hands were behind my back as I was yanked off the boat, an elder man held me with the rope that had hung around my neck, loose enough so I wouldn't choke, but tight enough that I could slip my head through. I had hoped to win Ymir over with Historia but she didn't give a damn.

As we reached the ramp I stood there hesitant to make a move knowing that what awaited me was death. "Move it." the man says as he kicks me down the ramp harshly. I thought I would have tumbled but I didn't luckily.

Turning my head I find Ymir standing there watching me. "Ymir please, there still time for you to change your mind." I beg.

"I'm not changing my mind, not when you're worth so much." she says slowly getting quieter.

I let out a defeated sigh. Looking back out into the sea all I could see was the horizon covered in fog, I had hoped that a ship would appear from the fog and be my rescue... but it wasn't. Wiggling my hands I had hoped to break free, only it burned my wrists more than it did before when I had been doing on the ride here.

Again, the man kicked me forward, this time I did tumble, right into the sand. I had gotten a mouth full of sand in my mouth from the fall it felt suffocating since I couldn't get myself to stand up. All I could do was wiggle slightly trying to turn my head to the side to get hair and spit out the sand.

But it only got worse as the man who held the rope around my throat slowly pulled me up not only was I coughing up sand but gasping for the little air I had due to the pressure at my throat. Turning my head slightly I glared at the man for his actions.

Standing on my feet I stood there for a moment, taking in the surroundings I knew I wouldn't escape easily, but a better chance than I did on the boat. Swinging my left leg around in a roundhouse kick my foot made contact with the man's face. Quicking running past the boat I tried to outrun the other crew members.

As I got to the edge of the boat I caught a glimpse of something in the distance moving slowly out of the fog. Another boat. Before I could do anything I was tackled to the ground on my stomach with my head buried in the sand yet again. "Damn bitch." I hear a man hiss.  _There is help, please come this way!_

 

~Levi~

 

Watching Eren look through the telescope he let out a surprised gasp. "What?" I ask.

"She's there, she looked in this direction but she got tackled." he explains.

Letting out a frustrated sigh I turn to the helmsman.  _Can't he go any faster? We're running out of time, the buyers could be there already._  "Can you go any faster? At this rate, we'll miss her." I snap.

"I'm sorry sir." the helmsman says. Turning away I let out a pained sigh.  _Damn brat she better expects punishment for straining my heart like this._

"Where are your men?" I ask.

"They're readying their weapons." Eren answers.

"Bring them to me... I have a few things to tell them." I mutter.

Hearing his shoes click against the wooden deck I could hear him running away to fetch his men.  _If I have to I'll buy her back, I'll pay them everything I've got._  Moments later I could hear multiple clicks and metal clanging against one another.

Turning I find the many men crowded on the quarterdeck. "Listen closely, when we get there, arrest anyone you can get, including the so-called leader Ymir, catch her and take her back to Aubern. Two of you will be with me guarding me as I retrieve (Y/N), two more of you will guard Eren, I don't want you killing anyone unless they attack you first." I announce.

In unison, they all agreed to the plan before saluting. Walking up to me Eren seemed confused. "I don't need protection." he says.  _I can see where (Y/N) get's her stubbornness._

"For (Y/N)'s sake I'm having you protected... she can't lose any more loved ones." I say referring to her father and real parents.

Staring at me as if I were crazy he then nodded slightly. Now, standing beside me looking out at the island that was slowly growing closer I hear Eren clear his throat. "I was surprised when (Y/N) told me she had chosen you as her suitor for marriage... what shocked me more was that you accepted it." he says.

Feeling a pang in my heart at the word marriage, I had never realized (Y/N) had already intended on marrying... someone like me. I had assumed she'd grow tired and leave me. But I didn't fully let myself believe his words were true, I had to hear them from (Y/N) herself.

"I knew for a while... that she would be the one..." I stop, I felt slightly embarrassed of telling someone other than (Y/N) my feelings.

"The one?" he asks seeming to try and get more out of me. Growling softly I flash an embarrassed glare at him.

"You know..." I mutter.

"As long as she is happy then I support her decisions." he says.

Not saying anything I kept my eyes on the island. Speaking with Eren made me realize how close him and (Y/N)... I'll admit I was slightly jealous, wanting to be that close with her, but I knew that our relationship was very different. Then, I knot grew in my stomach as if something came to mind as to who could be behind all of this.  _What if the buyer... Is Annie?_

Keeping this possible suggestion to myself I tried not to think of that. Although the timing of it all seemed rather convenient, but having the money was a bit questionable, only if a noble ranking person was giving her the money.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I watched as the boat drew closer, from the view I had I felt my heart jumping from my chest. Struggling to break free again I felt the two men's grip tighten. Standing before me was Ymir glaring down at me. "What's the point in running? You have nothing to cut yourself free-

"Ymir! Look!" a man yells from the boat.

Ymir looking behind her seeing the same view I had. "Take them back to the boat!" Ymir orders. One by one the other hostages were pushed to the boat. I, on the other hand, was going to slow them down as much as possible, to buy myself enough time and the ship.

Watching as the ship came up along the island it slowed down.  _Please stop._  "Com'on bitch move your ass!" a man snaps as he yanks me forward. Looking back at the ship I watched as they dropped the anchor and ramp leading down to the island. A crowd of men ran off the ship down the ramp and towards us.

They were Drairian soldiers.  _Eren is here!_  Yanking the two men back I attempt to clash them together. Pulling my arms out to my sides I quickly bring them together in front of me clashing the two men's skulls into one another knocking them unconscious.

Turning away from Ymir's ship I ran towards the guards, they didn't care for me making it easy to push through them and find Eren. Being pushed by many men I fell to the ground face planting into the sand yet again.  _God damn it someone stop and untie me!_  Trying to push myself back up I struggled as sand started to invade my mouth again.

Feeling hands on my shoulder I was lifted up coughing out sand. Turning away from the person I project my vomiting elsewhere. "Tch disgusting." I hear a familiar voice hiss. With wide eyes, I look to find Levi kneeling there.

 _Of course, he came._  Feeling my hands cut loose they fall to my side as I kept my gaze at Levi. "Are you injured? Did Ymir hurt you?" he asks.

Shaking my head I bring my hands to my thighs looking down at them. "W-well... just this." I say as I reveal my tinted red wrists. Levi's hands fell to my side as he helped me stand, my hands grasped his forearms to steady myself.

"Let's go." he says.

With his hand at my lower back, he led me back to his boat. Looking back I find that two men had captured Ymir. "Levi... why are you taking Ymir with us?" I ask.

"She's not going to get out of this without proper punishment." he says.

"I see... she told me who was intending to buy me." I say.

Glancing at me from the side he continued to walk with me. "It was Annie, somehow she knew I was in Krovia and told Ymir." I mutter.

Letting out a sigh I felt him clutch the back of my shirt. "We'll deal with this when we get home." he says.

Nodding my head I shut my mouth not wanting to trouble him more with the concerns of Annie. Boarding the boat I stood with him on the deck I was soon greeted by Eren stepping onto the boat. Rushing up he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so glad you're alright." he whispers.

"Me too, I'm sorry for troubling you-

"No need to be sorry, you're safe now." Eren says.

Feeling something wrap around my neck I look down finding the necklace Levi had gotten me being wrapped around. "I found this by the docks." Levi says.

Turning to him I didn't know if he'd be comfortable with me hugging him or not. Placing my hands at his side I slowly lean in laying my head on his chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat thumping ever so softly.  _He must have been so worried._

Feeling one arm wrap around my waist he pulled me in closer. His other hand laid on the back of my head entangling his fingers in my hair. I felt a fluttery feeling in my heart seeing how sweet he had been. Closing my eyes I smiled in his arms letting the warmth he provided radiate onto me.


	55. I Knew For A While Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

Standing at the door to mine and Levi's guest bed, I had convinced him to stay a few more days in Drairia, I wanted to do late Christmas shopping since it would be in a week and a half.

Levi had already been waiting for me in the room to retire after having a long discussion with Eren and his father about what to do next with Ymir. I had suggested put her into questions on how she got all the money to buy me, and help her get back into Huskeucia.

Twisting the knob I quietly enter thinking that Levi had gone to bed without me. Boy, I thought wrong. Instead, he was sitting at the desk writing on a piece of paper. With my cloak in my hand, I passed the desk and set the cloak on the bed.

"I'm going to bathe." I sigh, turning to the door I stop for a moment and turn to Levi.  _He seems stressed._  Waving his hand signaling it as okay for me to I watch him go back to writing. He had been cooped up in the room most of the day, probably trying to get the word out to Kenny that we were alright, but with a blizzard brewing outside it was hard for messengers to travel.

What Levi needed was a nice hot bath to relieve his stress. "Levi." I call.

He didn't answer, marching up to his desk I ripped the pen from his hand. "What?" he sighs in an annoyed tone.

Now, that I had his attention I felt nervous to ask him to bathe with me. It would be better to bathe together since it would save water, and I wanted to spend some alone time with him since he had been busy.

"I-I... well...-

"Spit it out." he snaps. Turing to me in his chair he flashed me a cold stare.

"I want you to bathe with me." I blurt.

Sitting there for a moment his eyes only bored back into mine. I was scared he'd say yes, but also scared he'd say no as well. He only stared, as if he were trying to remember the expression I wore when asking, I didn't know what he was thinking or how he was feeling. "No." he finally answered. It rang in my head for a solid minute before being able to respond.

"Please." I say in a slightly whiny tone.

Watching him turn in his chair back to the paper, he was now ignoring me. Letting out a small huff I turn back and walk into the bathroom, shutting the door I decided to try another time to ask him.

 

~Levi~

 

Hearing the running water, I considered going and joining her. But I stayed, I stayed in the chair looking down at the neatly written paper. It was to inform my uncle that everyone was okay and returning home, but due to the shitty whether messengers were either stuck at their post or fending for themselves in the storm.

Tapping on the desk with a new pen in my hand I felt my heavy eyes start to close. Every so often I would jerk my head up and shake it slightly trying to keep myself awake. I had to admit that I was rather tired, I was only able to sleep a few hours due to constant nightmares.

The nightmares started when I had gotten back to Drairia with (Y/N), it would be the same one with (Y/N) being taken away, I would try to save her but every time I got close she would be killed, the one killing her was dark mass, since not knowing what Annie looked like I believed that dark mass would be Annie killing my beloved. That would be my hell, being so close to saving the one thing I care about most just slip away before me.

I had heard from an old fortune woman that dreams tend to come true, I didn't believe her words but I felt that with the constant reoccurring dream, I felt something bad would happen. And here I was being an ass and not taking the chance to spend  _precious_  time with (Y/N).

It had been a least an hour until the bathroom door opened, a warm breeze hit me from the hot steam that crept out of the bathroom. In a camisole top and matching shorts (Y/N) walked past me and over to the bed.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

He sat there, watching me like a hawk as I climbed into the bed. I sat there, blankets cover my legs looking over at him waiting for him to join me. Since coming back I had found his side empty most morning. "Levi... come sleep." I say.

"In a moment." he says as he looks down at his paper.

Soon moments turned into minutes. I was growing tired and I could tell he was too. I had known since coming back he wasn't able to sleep properly. "Levi please I'm tired and so are you." I yawn.

Letting out a sigh he tossed his pen on the desk and stood from his seat making the chair screeched against the ground. Walking around the bed he climbed in on the other side, turning on my side I faced him as he laid there with his back facing me.

Draping my arm around his waist I pull myself closer to him. "What's wrong? You've been waking up in the middle of the night." I wonder.

There was a long silence, it made me think Levi had already fallen fast asleep. Closing my eyes I prepare to fall into a deep slumber. "... I'll be honest.." he says.

Opening my eyes again I push myself up to look at the side of his face. Grabbing his shoulder I pull it down to make him lay on his back. Laying back on my side I propped my arm up resting my head on my hand. My free hand laid on Levi's abdomen as I looked at his face.

"...I've been having these constant nightmares." he answers.

"What are they about?" I ask.

"You." he says.

Feeling a warmth in my heart he looked at me seriously. "You dying." he then says.

That warm feeling disappeared within an instant after those two words left his mouth. "How long have you been having them?" I ask.

Looking at his hands he then took my free hand into his. "Since we arrived here... it's the same one over and over of this dark mass killing you right before I can even get to you... it's frustrating really." he says.

Curling my fingers around his hands that had already been holding mine I squeeze them slightly. "I'm right here Levi, you don't need to worry anymore-

"But Annie is still out there!" he snaps. Sitting up he turned away from me sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sitting up as well I scoot over sitting right behind him. My head rested on the back of his shoulder letting out a guilty sigh.  _I've really worried him this time._  "I know... but I'm right here... I'm not going anywhere." I whisper.

Sitting up straight I take my head off his shoulder. Draping my arms around his neck from behind I lay my head on his shoulder trying to look at his face. "How can you be so calm?" he asks.

Sitting there I shrug my shoulders. I then kissed his neck softly, like he had done to me on multiple occasions. Catching him off guard he tensed up a bit. Leaving trails of kisses along his neck leading up to his cheek he slowly turned to me. Finally, I had reached his lips, I had given him a small kiss that only lasted a few seconds before pulling away. He only stared for a moment before placing his hand on my cheek and kissing me again.

It was gentle and sweet. Pulling my lips away I push his shoulder back to get him to lay back down. Watching as he slowly leaned back he covered himself in the covers before letting out a tired sigh. Laying my head on his chest I felt his arms wrap around my back keeping me close.

Shutting my eyes I slowly fell into a peaceful slumber hoping Levi would do the same for tonight.

 

~Next Day~

 

Waking up slightly on my stomach I felt something laying on top of me slightly. Turning my head I find Levi's head laying on the back of my shoulder peacefully asleep for once.  _I guess I put him at ease last night._  With my head lifted slightly I watch one arm slip under my neck. Moving his head onto mine he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Mm morning." he groans softly.

Leaning off of me I turn in his arms, laying on the one he had slipped under me I could feel his hand run through hair. His free hand gently grabbed my hip, squeezing it gently. Interrupting our cuddling session there were three consecutive knocks at the door.

Slipping out of the bed I grab a silk robe and walk over to the door covering myself. Twisting the knob to the door I swing the door open finding Eren's maid. "Good morning M'lady, Eren has requested both you and Prince Levi to see him, in his office." she says before bowing her head.

"O-okay, we'll be there in a moment." I say, smiling at the girl I watch her nod and walk off. Shutting the door I turn back to Levi who was still laying in the bed now with a novel in his hand.

Walking over to the closet I look through our clothing picking out a suitable attire. "Dress, Eren has requested to see us." I say, tossing a pair of pants and button up at Levi I turn watching him look at the outfit I had picked.

Picking out a simple dress, I grab my corset and head to the bathroom quickly to place the corset on. I knew I would have to ask Levi to tighten it for me but I wanted to at least get most of my clothing on.

After placing my corset on with my dress in my hand I re-enter the bedroom. Levi had been fully dressed tending the last button on his white button up. Confidently I stood there with the dress at my side. "L-Levi." I stutter.

Looking over at me his expression stayed calm and dull. Quickly turning my back to him I turn my head to the side. "Tighten these for me please?" I ask.

Watching him step over he took the strings into his hands and started fixing my corset. Pulling at the strings he tightened it enough for breathing room. Tying it at the bottom he let out a sigh before pulling my hair back.

Smiling slightly I then return to the bathroom. Quickly I slip into a dark red off shoulder long sleeve dress. Walking out I hadn't realized there was a tie at the back until Levi had said something. "Darling." he says loud and clear.

Stopping in my tracks I felt a rush from hearing him call me something other than my name. Turning my head I look back at him, his face was slightly red but still remained calm. "Y-yes?" I ask.

Pointing at my dress I attempt to see what he was pointing at. Chuckling softly he took a few steps towards me grabbing the two pieces of cloth attached to my dress. Tying it in the back he finished quickly leaving a neatly tied bow before placing both hands on his hips. Leaning into my ear I could feel his warm breath sweep across my shoulder and neck. "I hope my pet name didn't make you uncomfortable." he whispers.

I felt my body stiffen slightly as I jerk my head to look at him. Waving my hands in front of him I shook my head. "No, no! It's fine- perfect actually!" I ramble on. Chuckling again his lips tug up in a slight smirk. Walking past me he headed to the door, opening it he motioned for me to exit first.

Smiling shyly I walk past him. Turning I head down to the end of the hall with Levi following close behind.

 

~Levi~

 

I had to admit I didn't expect to call her something so endearing, her name was perfect enough as it is.  _Darling_  suited her as a pet name, surely one I'd use more often if I got a reaction like that out of here once in a while. Smirking to myself I continued to follow (Y/N) down the hall.

At the double doors, I watched (Y/N)'s hand gently knock on the door a few times before waiting. Moments later a fellow maid opened the door, walking in (Y/N) went right up to Eren's desk where he had been working. "You called for us?" she asks. Standing at the side of his desk I looked down at the paper he had been writing on.

"Yes, I have a few things to discuss with you." Eren says.

Closely looking at the paper I saw it was a petition. "Does this have something to do with your discussion?" I ask pointing at the paper. Looking down he quickly looked back up at me and nodded.

"It's a petition... to have Erwin ban the Kirsteins from entering any of the countries until this situation is dealt with... I have listed the consequences Jean would be dealt if he were to not follow these rules." Eren says.

"You honestly think banning him from our countries will stop him? He's managed to have Erwin disregard his previous punishments, I'm certain he'll do it again." I say.

"It's temporary, it'll give us a few months to plan on what to do with him-

"What needs to be done is his removal, he abuses his position just like his idiotic father." I say crossing my arms.

"Levi, please let him finish, he could be going somewhere with this." (Y/N) says.

"But by doing this it'll make Jean more agitated." I argue.

"Like Eren said it's only temporary, if it gives us time to plan something then I'm for it." she says.

Letting out a sigh I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Levi, by doing this he and his family can't attend the monthly meetings for a bit, this can give us time to join with the other countries and plan on taking him down without having to start a war." Eren says.

"I agree with Eren if we remove Jean and his family we can vote for a new ruler." (Y/N) says.

Nodding my head slightly I throw my hands up. "Alright, but know that the meeting will be happening after New Years... so I suggest you finish that petition and get it into Erwin." I inform him.

"I just need yours and (Y/N)'s signatures." he says.

Taking a pen from Eren I lean over quickly signing my name down in cursive, handing the pen off to (Y/N) I watched her sign her name under mine. "Now that the messengers are free to leave I'll have these sent now." Eren says softly.

"Now, what else was there?" (Y/N) asks.

"Oh yes, since it's nearly Christmas, my family and I wanted you to stay a few extra days to celebrate with us, don't worry you will return home before then." Eren says looking over at me a little worried I would decline.

Looking over at (Y/N) she seemed happy with the idea, it would be our first Christmas together and I guess it wasn't such a bad idea. "Alright." I say.

Looking at me I could see (Y/N)'s eyes shining, she was slightly surprised that I had agreed with Eren. Smiling happily she turned to Eren and began asking what they had planned. Turning away I looked over at Eren's many collections of books and artifacts.  _His father probably put these here for decoration._  I had overheard them talking about taking photos together.

"That would be wonderful, when?" she asks.

"Later today, we'll go out since the storm has cleared and do some photos, you, and Levi may take some separate ones if you'd like, for you both to have." he says.

Glancing behind me I watch (Y/N) quickly turn smiling over at me. "What do you say, Levi? It'd be fun." she says.

Letting out a sigh I turn to her fully. "Maybe just a few, nothing crazy." I say.

Smiling back at me she nodded her head before turning to Eren. They chatted a little more while I stayed out of it.  _Maybe I should get the letter sent._

 

~Time Skip~

  
~(Y/N)~

 

It was nearly dinner time when the picture finally came to an end. The hired photographer was going to develop the film and get back to us within a few hours or so. That was the only thing about our cameras nowadays, they were big and ran on film.

Walking inside Levi stood beside me while the others decided to get ready for dinner. Looking over at Levi I smile slightly up at him. His eyes stared down at me shortly before moving forward. "Did you want to walk around a bit before dinner?" I ask.

Turning to me he nodded his head slightly. Walking with him we strolled through the halls quietly. "The pictures, we'll have a copy just so you know, if you ever wanted to hang them back home." I say.

"Sounds like a good idea." he says before checking his pocket watch. "Dinner should be starting shortly, want to turn back?" he asks, a slight smirk tugged at his lips. Smiling back I nod and turn with him. As much as I would have liked to go home right away, I enjoyed my time with the Jaegers and Levi.


	56. I Knew For A While Prt. 3

~(Y/N)~

 

Sitting at the table Carla, Eren, and Grisha joined us. After they were finished eating they decided to open presents together early. Sitting beside Levi he picked at his food while drinking his hot tea.

While the others ate silently I could see Carla sitting there seeming to want to ask us something. "So, have you guys figured out when you'll marry?" Carla asks. I nearly choked on my food at the question.

Looking over at Levi he seemed calm as ever. Clearing his throat he set down his teacup and looked at Carla. "We haven't discussed the matter, let alone proposed...We're... taking it slow." he says.

"But it must be soon, with your coronation this next year, do you not wish to marry (Y/N)?" Carla asks.

"Carla that's enough we can't ask such things-

"It's alright." Levi says as he fixes his cravat. The question did make me wonder if Levi wished to marry me now that the topic was brought up. Instead, of answering Levi went back to eating. He seemed as if he had no intent on answering the question leaving me to wonder if it was even on his mind.  _Was I too much trouble that he doesn't intend on marrying me?_

Looking down at my plate I picked at my food a bit finding my appetite gone. I hadn't thought this way up until now, there was no reason to doubt Levi, but I just felt like I was constantly involving him in situations like this that caused us both a great deal of stress. Setting my utensils down I sit back in my chair. "(Y/N) what is wrong, is it the food?" Eren asks.

Looking up at him I force a smile and shook my head. "Oh no, it's not that... I'm just feeling a little ill is all." I say.

Nodding he smiled at his mother and father signaling them. "Excuse me." Pushing the chair back standing to my feet. Bowing my head I bid them goodnight and head for the bedroom. Thoughts of Levi and my relationship haunted my thoughts. I knew Levi was a difficult man when it came to marrying for love. He didn't wish for it, but he must have considered it right? Is he even thinking about it?

Entering the bedroom I sat on the bed overthinking this whole situation.  _Of course, he'd want to marry me.. He loves me._  The bedroom door swung open to a calm and quiet Levi. "Why did you leave so suddenly, I know you're not sick." he says. Entering the room he shut the door behind him, flicking the lock he locked us in for the night.

Walking towards me he bent down on his knees looking up at me. "Is this about what I said at dinner?" he asks.

Looking down at my hands that laid in my lap I let out a sigh knowing I couldn't lie. I felt his hand take hold on my left shoulder. "Do you still wish to be with me?" he asks. The question alone threw me completely off track. Jerking my head up I stared at him in disbelief.

"Of course!" I say.

Leaning in I watched his eyes turned a little sad. "Good." he mutters.

"Why would you ask that? There is no one else I'd rather be with." I bluntly say.

I felt him stiffen up after the words left my mouth, I too had thrown him off. "Tch, damn you... " he mutters again.

Sitting there I watched him looked to the ground. "Then, tell me... why did you leave dinner?" he asks.

Looking up at me he seemed embarrassed by my words. ".. After Carla had asked you if you'd marry me and you didn't give her a straight answer... I felt that part of you didn't... I wouldn't blame you, it's not like our relationship is that simple... I get you into trouble a lot...and for that I'm sorry-" I say as I look to the floor, tears formed behind my eyes as the words slipped.

I felt his grip tighten around my arm as he stood up. "Stop talking." he says. His expression was dark and his tone sounded hurt. Looking up I was waiting for him to say something.

"The only reason why I didn't answer was because I wanted to talk with you first... to see if you even wished to marry me... if anyone should understand you not wishing to marry it's me... I'm a shitty person." he starts.

Shaking my head I go to grab his hand but he pulled it away. "I'm a shitty person who does shitty things... I don't deserve good things, I never have... but then I met you." he stopped, looking up at me I could see in his eyes nothing but the truth, he was pouring out his heart to me, a rare moment.

"So, don't blame yourself for being so troublesome... aren't real relationships going to have some obstacles?" he asks.

He had a point, sitting there silently he kept his intense gaze on me the entire time. "O-of course." I say.

"Then, the prize for getting through it all will be having each other... because that's all I'll ever need from you." he finishes, with that he wrapped his arms around me tightly, squeezing the life out of me it seems.

Sitting in awe at his little speech I felt my heart melting. "After all this shit is dealt with we'll get married." he whispers.

Nodding my head in his arms I wrap my arms around him hugging him back. "We'll have kids too, a boy and a girl." I laugh.

"Tch don't get ahead of yourself." he chuckles softly.

Our night ended with us in each other's arms happily looking to a bright future beyond the dark tunnel we were deep in.

 

~Next Day~

 

A new day came to Drairia as Levi and I woke up to the bright sun pouring in through the windows. Today we'd be heading back home, looking around the room I made sure nothing was left behind. Seeming to have everything in order I grabbed my bags. "Darling, aren't you forgetting something?" Levi asks.

Turning my head I found he had been twirling a pair of my panties around his pointer finger with a devilish smirk plastered on his lips. My face felt as if it was going to melt from the embarrassment. Rushing over I go to grab it from him, just before I could get it he lifted his hand slightly higher. "Isn't this part of the set I picked out for you?" he asks as his smirk seemed to grow bigger.

"I picked it out you just agreed." I say as I continue to reach.

Chuckling softly he leaned in placing a soft kiss on my forehead before letting his hand down. Ripping the pair of panties from his hand I quickly turn and head back to place the article of clothing from my bag.  _I swear he's such a tease._  Unzipping the bag I shove the panties into the bag before zipping it back up.

Walking out of the room we made our way down to the foyer. At the front door stood Eren and his parents to bid us farewell. "We'll see you in a few weeks at the meeting, I want to hear from you both before then." Eren says. Nodding my head I go in for a hug, from the corner of my eye I could see Levi glaring at Eren.

Letting go of Eren I look up at Levi making sure he had stopped. Bidding us farewell we made our way out to the carriage that would take us home. Pulling my coat closer together I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder bringing me in. Looking up I found Levi keeping me close.

"It's fucking freezing." he mutters.

Pulling my scarf over my nose I then let my free hand wrap around his waist. I was beyond ready to return home and get to work on the plan. Within a couple weeks we'd all excluding Jean would be attending the monthly meeting.

Stepping into the carriage I scoot along the seat allowing Levi to enter. Once he was in I pushed myself up against him to provide each other with some warmth throughout the trip back home.  _We should make it there by evening._

Resting my head on his shoulder we waited as the carriage took off. "Levi." I mutter.

"Hmm?" he hums.

"Do you think Reiner will tell us Annie's next plan? Since buying me failed... what will she do now?" I ask.

Letting out a sigh he looked at our hands. "I don't know... I don't even think Reiner would tell us the truth... hopefully Ymir will know more about Annie then us... she'll have to hand over the order records and track it." Levi says.

"You can do that? Ymir told me that once I was gone I was none of her concern-

"She does that to scare you, really they have to keep all records, usually they keep it safely hidden so law enforcement can't find it and charged them with human trafficking." Levi explains.

"What will they do once she is charged?" I ask.

"Probably just put her in jail for a few years." he answers.

 _I guess it's better than death._  "When we get the information out of her... I want her to return to Huskeucia, there Historia can place her under her protection and authority." I tell him.

"Why?" he asks.

"Ymir used to be a duchess, and fell in love with Historia... so if anyone can get through to Ymir it's Historia." I answer.

"Tch, fine." he says.

"I don't want to torture her, she's more human that Reiner is..." I defend.

"Alright, I said it's fine." he says.

Sitting there silently I still felt he was against the plan to banned Jean from the other countries. It was really the only shot we had right now, within a few weeks we will devise a plan to take them down and hopefully do it without causing a war.


	57. Merry Little Christmas

~(Y/N)~

 

~Christmas Day~

 

I had awoken early in the morning before Levi had even noticed. Not wanting to wake him, I slip out of bed. I wanted to let him sleep a while longer. Staying in my pajamas I made my way down to the library where our Christmas tree had been placed along with the many presents from family members of mine then a few I had gotten for Kenny and Levi since this was their first real Christmas they'd celebrate.

Entering the foyer I took a left down the cold hall, to the last door opened into the library, peeking my head in I find Kenny standing there arranging the present accordingly. Brushing myself off I enter and walk over to the large evergreen tree. "Seems you beat me to it." I say.

"Seems, so where is my nephew?" Kenny asks.

"Still asleep, I'm giving him a few more minutes... he's been having trouble sleeping." I say.

Nodding his head once he returned to sifting through the presents. "I'll send a maid to fetch him." Kenny says.

Silently walking over I assist Kenny and move the presents to the piles. There were three distinct piles, mine, Levi's and Kenny's. Looking down at the box I find Levi's name written down. It was my handwriting. I had bought him tea and a few new cravats not knowing what else to get him.

Kenny then snapped his fingers. Catching my attention I look up finding that a maid had stopped working on cleaning. Stepping in front of him she bowed her head. "Go fetch Levi, tell him to come straight here." Kenny orders.

"Yes sir." the girl says as she bows, with that she left the library quickly. Standing there I watched as Kenny turned and placed the presents down.

 

~Levi~

 

I had woken up alone in my bed. I assumed (Y/N) had already gone down to the library. Getting up I turn and sit up on the bed, stretching, and yawning I sat there still feeling pretty sleepy.

Looking out the window I find it was cloudy with little flurries of snow falling to the ground. Climbing off the bed I head over to my office. Walking around my desk I found the already framed photo of (Y/N) and I from the photoshoot back in Drairia.

She had been smiling at the camera while I was looking down at her. Smirking at the picture I turn my attention to the top left drawer.

Opening the drawer I found the small box, pulling it from the drawer I open it staring down at the piece of jewelry.  _I could do it today....no it's too soon still._  Rolling my eyes I shut the box and place it back into the drawer.  _Why must this be so difficult, it's a simple question... with a simple answer._

Closing the drawer, I then heard the door open. "Prince Levi?" I hear a woman call.

"Come in." I order.

Quickly the maid entered the office shutting the door quietly. "I was told to fetch you and bring you to the library as ordered by King Kenny." the girl says as she bows her head.

Standing there I nod and brush myself off. Following the maid, out we both walked silently down the hall down to the foyer. When we reached the double doors to the library the maid opened the door for me before I entered.

Walking in I find both Kenny and (Y/n) sitting on the sofa. Walking over I sit beside (Y/N) who handed me some boxes. One from her mother, another from Kenny then two from (Y/N) herself. I had gotten (Y/N) one thing making me feel like I didn't get enough.

Opening our presents Kenny went first, he had received new formal wear from (Y/N)'s mother, a book from me called  _'Good Jokes for Old Men'_. and a new crown from (Y/N). On to (Y/N) she had received some things from her grandmother which was mainly clothing and jewelry, then a blank large book from Kenny and her mother then my gift. An antique bracelet that was once my mothers. She thanked Kenny before opening the small box that contained my gift.

Gasping softly she pulled the bracelet from the box. "It's beautiful Levi." she says.

Extending her wrist out to me she also held the bracelet out for me to take. Taking her hand and the bracelet I quickly wrap the jewelry around and clip it. She shook her wrist a bit trying to adjust. Now, it was my turn, looking at my four boxes I start with (Y/N)'s mother's gift.

Opening the top I find a formal dark blue coat with the (Y/N) and my family crest merged making a beautiful new crest. The crest was placed on the back and shoulders. Folding it back up I place it back in the box.  _I'll save that for a special occasion._

Next, I moved onto Kenny's gift. Kenny was known for his poor wrapping skills at Christmas. Ripping the wrapping I find it was a book.  _'101 Ways to Flirt'_ , sitting up I flash a glare up at him but then again I gave him a book for his jokes.

Placing the book down beside me I then open the last two finding tea and a new cravat. (Y/N) knew me well enough to know that I liked tea, and she even purchased the right type.

"Happy Birthday." I hear (Y/N) whisper. I couldn't help but smile, just a little.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

As he looked at the tea packaging I saw a slight smile tug at his lips.  _He seems more pleased with the tea than the cravat._  Chuckling softly I sit looking forward at the tree. For the rest of the day, we took the time to relax due to all the plans we had been keeping up with from the other kingdoms.

Erwin had sent out letters that arrived just yesterday explaining that for the next two months is how long Jean will be banned, we would only be able to meet twice, from there we would deal with Jean, while that was going on Levi and I needed to find Annie and I had a feeling she wasn't too far out of reach.


	58. I Love You

~(Y/N)~

 

There I stood in the cells with Levi by my side. It has been a couple of days after Christmas and we were hard at work trying to take down Annie's group. I stood in front of Reiner's cell. Levi stood in front of Ymir's trying to figure out where her records were.

"You must know where her hiding spots are." I say.

"Not all of them." Reiner snaps.

"Think, did she ever mention a place she typically goes when she doesn't feel safe?" I ask.

Letting out an annoyed groan he sat there looking at the floor. "It's in Huskuecia, I have them mailed to a guy there who keeps it in a safe." I overhear Ymir answer.

A snapping sound brought my attention back to Reiner. "It's pointless trying to fight her, but I do know of a place she goes to a lot, only I know it." Reiner says.

Turning to the guard who stood next to the door I order him to fetch me a map. Like before I was going to have Reiner mark the place, although my trust in him was slim I still had to try, he was the only person who knew.

When the guard returned I took the map from his hand, slipping my hand in between the bars I hand him the map. "Mark the spot." I order.

Taking the map he stood there looking down at it before marking it. Handing it back I quickly took it from him and slipped my arm back through. Hearing footsteps I turn finding Levi staring down at the map. "Are you sure this is where she's hiding?" Levi asks Reiner.

Nodding his head he looked back down at the floor. Before I could even glance at the paper Levi ripped it from my hands. "Hey!" I call.

Walking away from me he folded up the map and slipped it into his coat pocket. "To prevent you from running off looking for trouble." he says. Flashing a hurt glare I stood there watching him walk away.

"Hurry up, I don't want you down here on your own." Levi says.

Letting out a huff I turn to Reiner. "I need to find her." I say.

Standing up he came to the bars, with my hands resting on them he slipped something underneath my left hand. "I'm only helping you because you seem like you don't want to kill me... at least not yet anyway." he says.

Looking down at my hand I find a folded up note. "Don't read it around Levi, if he reads it I can't help you find her." Reiner says.

"Why else are you helping me, you didn't seem to care if you died before..." I say.

"I only joined Annie's group because she said she'd help me get home... do you see her trying to help me?" he asks.

"Why do you need help getting home? Were you banished from Estra?" I ask.

Nodding his head he took a step back. "I helped someone and it got me in trouble... an illegal immigrant who had two kids was ill and had me take her kids across the border... I was caught and the consequences were unreasonable." he says.

"I see... If you help me with taking Annie down, I'll let you go and help you regain full citizenship back to Estra and make sure I speak to ever punished you so cruelly." I claim.

Looking up at me shocked he came back up to the bars. "Really? After I've nearly killed you?" he asks.

"If you help me, I'll help you... I'm putting my trust in you so don't let me down." I say.

His expression seemed honest but I wasn't sure. "Just meet me here tonight, alone." he says.

Nodding my head I took the note and placed it in the pocket of my pants. Walking away from his cell I see Ymir smirking up at me. "What?" I ask.

"I can already tell your plan isn't going to work... Levi isn't stupid you know." she says.

"Believe me I know." I mutter.

Walking past her cell I made my way up the stairs meeting Levi at the door. He looked back before turning his head forward. Part of me felt wrong about it, I had previously told him we'd handle this together, and here I was going behind his back again. But I needed to find her and he took the map.

 

~Levi~

 

Walking through the halls I checked back at (Y/N), now with the possible location of Annie, I felt that (Y/N) could disappear at any moment to go searching for her. Letting out a sigh I made sure to keep the map close. Looking back again I find her eyes on the floor. "Don't leave my side today." I say.

Her eyes then met mine a little surprised. "I mean it brat, I don't want you out of my sight." I say.

She didn't answer, her head darted back to the ground as she followed me. Somehow that made me feel a lot worse than before. Walking up to the office she stopped in front of the desk. Sitting down I look up at her slightly confused. "If this is about me taking the map, I'm only doing it so you don't leave without me." I say.

"It's not that..." she answers.

"Then, what's troubling you?" I ask leaning forward.

"I'm just thinking...Don't' mind me." she mutters.

"Thinking of what? I promise we will check this place out but not until we know for sure." I say.

"It has to be... otherwise we're back at square one, and we still need to figure out how she got all her money to even attempt at buying me... what if she has a royal family member funding her? Then we're screwed." she says.

"If it comes to that we will find another way." I reassure.

She fell silent as she fell to the seat in front of my desk. Her expression seemed frustrated as if she were trying to devise another plan. She then let out a sigh of frustration out before standing. "I'm going to rest." she sighs.

Turning away she headed for the bathroom door. I sat there watching as she left the office abruptly.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Entering the bedroom I quickly turn and lock to door for only a moment. Digging my hand in my pockets I pulled the folded up paper out and unfold it. It was a crappy version of the map showing the location. Annie was supposedly in Pridoria, must be keeping close watch on us. If I want to catch her I need to sneak out tonight. Although it goes against everything I promised to Levi.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As the sun set across Aubern peeked my head in on Levi who was hard at work signing papers. "I'm going to sleep." I lie.

"Alright, I'll be in with you a little late tonight." he informs.

Walking in I walk over to his desk, leaning down I peck the side of his head before walking back to the bathroom door. Closing the door I quickly head to the bedroom. In the closet, I pulled out my old sword from when I had been guarding Levi.

 _Lighter than I remember._  Placing the sword in the baldric. Throwing on a dark cloak I then made my way over to the doors that led to the balcony. With the guards doing their nightly shifts I couldn't walk about the palace at night without getting caught and sent back to my room.

Stepping out onto the cold balcony I go to the very edge, old vines that had climbed up the castle seemed to be the only source for my escape. Walking over I swing my left leg over the railing, grabbing onto the vines I carefully made my way down after swinging my right over.

Beside me was a large window from the second floor looking into Kenny's bedroom, the light was on. Quickly taking a few more steps down I jump to the cold snow. Trudging through the snow I bolt the second I reach a shoveled sidewalk, running down into the courtyard, turning my head I find the guard who was ordered to watch the door missing from his post.

I had met Reiner like he said, he gave me the information I needed with a new map I had stolen. Keeping my word I reminded him that I would help him since he assisted me. Now sneaking my way to the stables I rushed to the arch opening on the opposite side of the courtyard leading to the front yard. Bending down I bolt for the large fountain, sitting I hide as I hear the footsteps of passing by soldiers.

After waiting a moment in silence I dash for the stables, I hid behind a thick tree seeing the front completely open. I then scanned the rest of the area making sure I wouldn't be caught.

Peeking I find guards standing outside talking for a moment before walking away. Quickly turning the corner I run into the stables and ready a horse. Getting on I kick its sides and rush out past the guards and into the forest.

 _I hope I wasn't noticed, if Levi were to find out about this he'd surely catch up in no time._  Riding through the darkness I didn't bother looking back, I feared that if I looked back I would see a very angry Levi chasing after me, and I didn't want that, not just, yet not until I find Annie.

As I entered the town I looked down at my map hoping to find this place, it was an abandoned just like a few other buildings were in this town. Looking around I did my best to follow the map but the lines were smeared and slowly disappearing, and the lack of light wasn't helping.

Looking up I looked around seeing if I could find any kind of abandoned building. In the corner, off by itself was a dark brick building. Turning my horse I pushed it a little further until it was just in front of it.

Jumping off I walk over to the door, attempting to go in and have a look. The place alone made sure no one would come knocking, the perfect hideout for her within a short distance to attack us.

As I reach for the knob I was then shoved away falling to the ground on my side. I landed on a large rock, hissing at the pain I grab my hip, standing up I draw my sword and turn to whoever had shoved me. "You really are stupid aren't you?" I hear a feminine voice say. Looking around I find large rocks placed around peeking out of the snow. Probably from the abandoned building.

Stepping into the light was a blonde girl, looking up her blue eyes shined in the warm lighting. It was Annie. "I came here to negotiate... not to fight." I say.

"There is no way in hell I'd negotiate with a spoiled brat." she growls.

"I don't want to fight you Annie, but if you won't back down then you leave me no choice." I say.

With that, I swung my sword at her only for it to be stopped by her own.  _She came prepared to fight like she knew I was coming unless she was always this armed._  Back and forth our swords clashed against one another, backing away I did my best to prevent her blade from hitting me.

She kept pushing forward trying to cut me but my blade stopped it each time. "Give it up (Y/N), you know you deserve this!" Annie yells.

"I never meant for that to happen to you!" I yell back.

Shoving me again I fell on my back hard landing on another piece of the building. "You were always getting me into trouble, and when you found out about my mother you didn't care what would happen to me! But I've got the dirt on you now!" she snaps.

Just as, she was about to end me I shut my eyes quickly but hear another clash of a blade. Opening my eyes I find another sword in front of me, protecting me. Turning my head I find Reiner, he had glared at Annie.

"W-what, Reiner! What the hell?!" she snaps.

"It's over Annie, I'm no longer your little slave." he says.

Turning her head she found that more people were coming, with that she dropped her sword and bolted for the forest. Letting out a sigh I stood to my feet. I was cold and damp from the snow and swore from falling on the rocks. "Where is she?!" I hear a familiar voice snap.

Looking past Reiner I find a very angry Levi frantically searching for me. My first thought was to run and hide but I stood there. Storming over to me, I stood there looking at him, standing my ground I wasn't going to fear him.

"Reiner, go wait in the carriage." Levi orders calmly.

Reiner quickly left us, Levi's stare was cold and deadly just like his silence knowing that yelling was to come next. Letting out a sigh he grabbed my shoulder. "Are you hurt?" he asks coldly.

Lying I shook my head which only made him look at me suspiciously. It was like he could tell I was lying. Looking past me to the ground where I had fallen I look back finding blood staining the white snow.

"Let me see, now." he says sternly.

"I'm fine... it's just a scratch-

I was cut off by his hands lifting up my shirt. There he found the forming bruise on my side and then walked around to my back. "Yeah, just a scratch." he says sarcastically.

Walking back in front of me he kept his deadly glare on me. "Why even fight with you? You never listen... I thought you wanted to do this together but you still run off to face it on your own." he says, he didn't yell this time.

"If you want to yell then get it over with." I say.

"I'm not going to yell... frankly harsh words and yelling doesn't get through to you." he says.

"Look I'm sorry if I keep doing this where I run off like this but I had to do something." I defend.

"You could have been killed, how do you expect to marry me if you're dead? I'm not into necrophilia." he says.

"...I can't help it-

"I love you (Y/N)... when are you going to take my feelings into consideration when you go out and fight?" he asks.

Shocked at hearing him say  _I love you_  I stood there silently, it was the first time he had said it to me out loud. I had known he felt the same but he never said it out loud or casually.

"That's why I get angry when you leave me behind... I worry because I love you... do you not realize the amount of stress you put me under? I love you so much it fucking hurts." he growls.

"Levi-

"So, if you love me... then you'll promise me never to run off like this again and put my heart at ease." he mutters.

I felt my heart aching at his words, I knew how much stress he was going through and all I did was cause more. Nodding my head I close in on him wrapping my arms around him, laying my head on his chest I could hear his heart beating fast. Feeling his arms wrap around him his head laid on top of mine.

"I'll stop... if it puts your heart at ease." I whisper.

Letting out a sigh I felt his shoulders slump seeming to be relieved by my words. "You break this promise and you'll be  _punished._ " he warns.

Nodding my head I didn't answer as I shut my eyes tightly. Looking up at him he leaned down quickly capturing my lips in a soft loving kiss. Pulling back he then placed a few soft pecks before standing up straight again. "M'lady, your highness, I found this." I hear a man say.

Pulling away from Levi I find a fellow guard with a piece of paper. Levi turned to the man and took the paper from him. Reading it in the dim light I watched Levi's expression turn to slightly shocked. "Looks like you were right, she does have royal family funding her." Levi says as he lifts the paper up showing me the name signed at the bottom.


	59. What Next?

~(Y/N)~

 

 _Prince Jean Kirstein of Kustea._  His name written elegantly at the bottom of his so-called check, gifting Annie with just enough to buy me. " _Fucking_ perfect." Levi sighs.

"Why is it always him." I mutter.

Folding up the piece of paper I handed it back to Levi. "Have any idea what to do now?" he asks.

"Not at the moment... first let's head back and talk to Reiner, I have a promise I'd like to see through." I say.

With that we took our leave, leaving the other guards to search for Annie. Climbing into the carriage I sat beside the window on the other side while Levi slid in next to me.  _I love you._  His words still played in my mind, it was the first time he, out loud said the three words.

My hands folded in my lap neatly.  _Maybe if we go public with his charges that Erwin had set then maybe people will start to rise against him for a change... but then that could break out into a war-_

My thoughts were cut off by Levi's hand slipping under mine making my eyes dart down. Looking up at him his eyes pierced back at mine. "When we arrive home you will speak with Reiner quickly, after that I wish to be  _alone_  with you." he says putting emphasis on the word alone.

Tilting my head down I attempt to hide my quickly spreading blush from him. "Y-yes." I stutter softly. Hearing a soft chuckle escape I look up finding a smirk tugging at his lips.

"By the way, I never expected you to set Reiner free." I say.

"He didn't give me much of a choice, it was either I leave him there and not know where you went or I free him and he shows us." he explains.

"But you had the map." I mention.

"No Kenny took that, he thought it would be best to have someone other than us looking into the matter." he says.

"Oh." I softly sigh.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Back at Ackman Castle, we entered the foyer being welcomed by Kenny and Reiner who was restrained. "It seems I'm living with a bunch of idiots." Kenny growls.

Walking towards Kenny I look at Reiner nodding to him slightly. "Reiner has proven himself not an enemy, please release him." I say.

"And why should I do that? Isn't he the one who nearly killed you?" Kenny asks.

"At the order of Annie who promised something she couldn't keep, I, on the other hand, wish to see Reiner back home in Estra where he won't bother anyone." I say.

"You expect me to let him-

"Let him go, Reiner saved her life that should be reason enough... I may not have full trust in him but I trust (Y/N)... so let him go." Levi growls, turning to him I watched as he flashed an annoyed glare at his uncle.

Lifting his hands up, he smiled before letting out a sigh. "Fine, don't come crying to me when you have a knife in your back." he says. With that, he snapped his fingers to the guards who restrained Reiner.

Walking over to Reiner, he rubbing his wrists lightly.  _They must have had the cuffs on tight._  "Thanks (Y/N)." he says.

"As promised, you helped me figure out where Annie was and for that you are free." I say.

"But you didn't exactly catch her." he mentions.

"Well, as of now, capturing her is going to be harder than we expected, but it's nothing for you to concern yourself over-

"No, I want to help! She betrayed me and I want to see her punished." he growls.

I could see his hatred for her in his eyes has the words slipped out. A hand tightly grasped my shoulder, snapping my head back I find Levi looking at me worryingly. "I need a word." he says.

Nodding I then turned to Reiner and excuse us, Levi led me to a more private location away from Reiner. "Are you really going to let him help us?" he asks.

Looking back at Reiner he stared at the floor. "It'd be best, he knows more about Annie's where-a-abouts better than anyone." I say.

"But what if he's still working with her and using you? Did you ever think about that?" Levi asks.

"Yes, I know but it's the only shot we have." I say.

"How are we supposed to stop her if Jean is behind this? She's under his protections." Levi states.

Standing there silently the previous idea came to mind again. Letting out a sigh I look up at him with determined eyes. "I had an idea but it could lead to war... so I suggest we stick to Eren's plan." I say.

"Yes... but I think we should add to his plan..." Levi says.

Looking at him slightly confused he then turned his head towards Reiner. "Reiner!" Levi calls. Darting his head up Reiner quickly made his way over to us.

"Yes your highness?" he asks.

"You said you wanted to help right?" he asks.

Nodding his head Reiner then looked at me slightly confused. "Your fighting skills, how good are they?" Levi then asks.

"O-oh well um, I'm pretty good at a bow, I'm alright with hand to hand." he answers.

Then, turning to me seemed to have something planned. "What if each of the five countries create an army big enough, we drive them out of Kustea, they wouldn't stand a chance." Levi claims.

"That would start a war, Jean's men will be awaiting our arrival." I say.

"It wouldn't be the first war, it wouldn't cost much we each have fifty of our best soldiers deployed that'll be enough to beat Jean's men." Levi suggests.

"Okay... I'm on board but we have to get clearance from Erwin." I say.

"We can do that when we go to the meeting." he says.

Reiner looked at both of us seeming to be on board as well. With that, we ended the conversation and allowed Reiner to help. Walking up the grand stairs with Levi he quickly made our way into his office. "I have some paperwork to do, you run along and bathe." he says.

Standing there before his desk I twiddled my thumbs.  _Maybe I'll ask again... for him to join._  "I thought you wished to be alone with me?" I ask.

Looking up from his papers he set his pen down. "Yes, but bathe first-

"Join me then." I blurt.

I stood there with my hands clamped together standing my ground, not taking no for an answer this time. Again, he sat there silently staring, as if he was contemplating. My heart raced at the thought of his rejection.

"Alright." he says, pushing out his chair he stood, loosening his cravat he kept his eyes locked on mine. Pulling the fabric from his neck he set his cravat neatly on his desk.

Now, I was more nervous than ever at the thought of bathing with him. Following me into the bathroom I shut the door behind me after he had entered. Tending to his last bottom button of his shirt he turned to me, abs exposed. Standing there in front of the door I felt like the room grew warmer.

"I-I'll turn on the bath." I stutter, walking over to the tub I turn on the water, placing my hand under the facet I wait for it to warm up before plugging the drain. Standing up straight I watched as the tub began to fill.

Then, I felt a tug at my back. Turning my head I find Levi untying my corset laces. I felt it loosen around me and he gradually made his way up to the last of the ties. With that the outer corset from my shirt slipped off, now my shirt was flowy.

Feeling his fingertips creep along my shoulder his fingers slip under the sleeve of the shirt pushing them down my shoulders. When I had left to go find Annie I had tightly pulled my hair into a bun, this exposed the back of my neck which Levi didn't hesitate of kissing.

I felt my shirt slowly slide off my chest, exposing them to the slightly colder air. I felt a slight sting at my lower back due to the injuries I had received. Sliding the shirt down my waist it soon fell to the floor, kicking it away I slowly turn my head finding Levi kissing my shoulder, his fingers grazed over the scars from the lashes I had received in the past.

Turning to face him his eyes locked to mine. His erotic stare made it hard to breathe, his eyes soon traveled down looking at my chest. Attempting to be bold I hook my fingers around the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning them I look up at him and slip them off letting them drop to the floor.

He did the same leaving me only in my panties, and him his undergarments. Slipping off my panties I tossed them with the pile of clothing we had kicked aside.  _How long have we been standing here? Too long._  Turning my head I find the bath nearly full.

Quickly turning I pull the level shutting off the water. Turning around back to see him, I was met with his so-called  _friend_. Turning my head to the side I avoid his gaze now feeling embarrassed. "Tch look at me brat." he mutters.

Looking at him I force myself to keep my eyes up and fight the temptation of looking down. Lifting me into his arms he walked over toward the bath, carefully stepping into the steamy water he sat down and released me. I sat there in between his legs with my back to him. After a while, he kept his hands off allowing me to relax. After a while, I slowly eased into the bath as he began to wash my back.

It was rather relaxing, something I'd intend on doing more often with him.

 

~Levi~

 

Her back, marked with so many scars from past punishments. Glossed in bubbles I carefully drag the cloth against her back. Her skin was so soft, yet so damaged. Towards the beginning of this bath, I found it hard to contain myself, I felt that I could destroy her and her innocence within an instant.

But I wasn't completely ready to do that to her just, yet we were only a few months into our still blossoming relationship and just starting to be comfortable. I didn't want to screw it up by bedding her so quickly, only if she so desired to sleep with me, then I would consider.

Watching her lean back she laid against my chest exhaling softly seeming to be relaxed. "We should do this more often." she mutters.

Humming softly I lean back placing the cloth beside me. Cocking her head up to look at me she seemed happily relaxed. Although through the water I could see her bruised hip, I had already seen the purplish tint on her back. She seemed to have no feeling of pain due to the heat easing that.

With my right hand, I hook my fingers softly under her chin, forcing her head up slightly, I lean down locking my lips onto hers. My free hand wrapped around her waist from behind, holding her close. I had thought over a hundred times to never let her go, and I intended to keep it that way.

Slipping my tongue into her mouth I felt her already giving in, not wishing to fight for dominance knowing I had already claimed her for myself. My hands clutched her tighter keeping her body pressed against mine as I lost myself in the passionately heated kiss.

That night I slept with ease again knowing (Y/N) would be by my side again in the morning. With that, we ended our night in each other's arms, safe, and warm.


	60. A Year Of Beginnings

~(Y/N)~

 

A new year had come to Iudune. Rolling in my soft warm bed, I expected Levi to be right beside me. Patting his side of the bed softly I found it empty. Lifting my head up, I open my eyes finding he was missing.  _Did he have trouble sleeping again. Maybe he's hard at work with the finishing touches for the ball._

Sitting up in the bed I run my fingers through my messy hair. Climbing out of bed I made my way to the bathroom to shower. I quickly washed myself before changing into more appropriate clothing.

Walking out into his office I find it vacant. Walking over to his desk I sit myself down, I decided I'd help him with his load of paperwork to prevent future frustrations. Taking his pen into my hand I started sifting through the papers.

Looking up I find two photos framed on him and I. Smiling at the pictures I then look down and begin to write, only the pen didn't work. No matter how hard I tried. Scribbling on a blank sheet, there was still no ink.

Now, looking through his drawers I searched for a new pen. Turning to the left I open the top drawer, there I found the pens sitting neatly. Grabbing a pen I turn back forward meeting an intense stare. It was Levi, I hadn't heard him come in. "G-good morning." I stutter.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

Looking down at the papers I look back up at him. "Paperwork." I answer.

"Why?" he then asks.

"So, you don't have to worry about it later." I answer, leaning forward his intense stare dropped as he shook his head.

"You can help me by coming with me." he says, grabbing my hand he lifted me from the seat. Tugging me out of his office he pulled me down the hall.

"Levi, we need to be as free as possible, so by doing your paperwork we have more time to discuss this plan and get ready to go to the meeting." I inform.

"I'll get it done, don't worry." he says.

"But Levi, the meeting is about eight days from now! It needs to be done by then." I say.

"It'll be done, now stop worrying." he says coldly.

Walking down the stairs into the grand foyer were decorations being set, and ribbons hanging from the ceiling. I watched as maid's and guards helped prepare for tonight's traditional ball.

Before Levi and I officially met I admit I had attended a few of his 'New Year's' balls, they were quite nice, filled with dancing, lovely music, and oh-so-beautiful decorations. "You can help pick out the musical arrangement, just nothing involving Christmas." Levi informs before releasing me.

I stood before a few men who held their instruments. Holding their music sheets I turn to Levi watching him begin to walk away. "Where are you going?" I ask.

Turning back towards me he stepped closer, instead of answering he folded his hands behind him and leaned forward pecking me on the lips softly. "I must go rehearse my speech, it's a surprise." he says, a slight smirk tugged at his lips as if he had something devious planned for tonight.

Flashing a playful smirk I watched him walk away quickly. Turning back to the musicians I looked at their music deciding which to play for tonight.  _Maybe something slow for Levi and I to dance to._

 

~Levi~

 

I stood in the library with Kenny watching as I slowly paced the floor, memorizing my speech for tonight. It was to talk about this year's events such as my coronation...And my marriage although I hadn't proposed yet I wanted to finally make my relationship open with the public. My people would surely take (Y/N) as their queen and love her as much as I did.

"Again." Kenny orders.

Starting at the top I read the first line. "I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening-" I trailed on with the thanks leading into the upcoming events.  _This speech will surely pull a reaction from (Y/N), if not then my speech is shit._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After picking tonight's selection of  _fine_  tunes, I snuck back up to Levi's office to continue his paperwork. Sitting in his chair once again I grasp the pen and start writing. I had signed many petitions that would seem to help the kingdom greatly and overlooked the stocks and palace bills finding everything in order.

Stacking all the documents neatly beside me I move onto plans, it was Levi's coronation plans that had been given to him by Kenny. His speech was neatly written there explaining how he would uphold his father's traditions. Soon we'd be adding more plans of marriage.

Flipping to the next set of plans was the plan Levi had come up with just the other night. He had written out a thorough letter to be sent directly to Erwin, explaining to gather fifty soldiers from each country to drive out the Kirsteins.

I re-read his writing making sure everything was in order before setting it off to the side. Looking to my left I find a few more papers. Letting out a sigh I turn and grab the thin stack. I overlooked and left whatever needed to be signed by Levi himself in a separate pile, making it easier for him to finish.

Turning in the chair I looked out the large window. It had been snowing again, only a few little flurries. The sky was a light grey, I had always liked winter... because there were no thunderstorms.

I had wondered how I would be now around them after I had run out in the middle of one to confess to Levi. I still felt that part of me didn't change and that I would always be a little frightened no matter what.

Hearing the soft click of the door shutting I turn to see who had entered. It was Petra, standing from the chair I quickly walk over greeting her with opened arms.  _It's been too long._

"I heard you were here and came straight here." Petra says.

Pulling out of my arms I nodded and smiled. "It's been too long, how was your traveling?" I ask, pulling her over to the sofa her and I sat.

"It was nice, I had gotten stuck in a storm a few days ago, luckily a handsome fellow helped me." she explains.

"I'm glad you're alright, I didn't know when I'd be hearing from you, how are things in Estra?" I ask.

"Your mother has been doing well, she wonders why you haven't spoken to her, she also asks how things are between you and Prince Levi." she says.

"Oh... I see, well I'll write her a thorough letter letting her know." I chuckle softly.

It was nice having Petra back, it reminded me of the days I was once a guard here. We had spent the afternoon catching up, she had told me that a nobleman was courting her. A man whose name was very familiar. Oluo Bozado, he was the man I had saved her from long ago. A rather dumb man who involuntarily would bite his tongue, only because he didn't know when to shut up.

He had convinced Petra to give him another chance and so far proven himself a gentleman.

 

~Time Skip~

 

By the time Petra had finished her little story how Oluo and her got together, it was growing closer to the ball. Looking at the time we had about an hour to get ready. "Oh my, it's already that late?" I ask.

Turning to her I find her eyes on the clock as well. "Seems so... let me help you get ready, something fitting for a new year." she says.

"Oh, yes I have my outfit already picked out." I mention as I stand from the sofa. Turning to her I fold my hands in front of me.

"I'll do your makeup, and hair then." she says with a smile. She too stood from the sofa and walked with me to the bedroom. There I changed into a midnight blue dress with metal designs stitched to the dress along with jewels embedded in the metal. I chose not to wear the cloak with it feeling I would get too warm.

Petra had tightened the corset to it making sure it was a tight fit to keep my posture up. Looking over at my jewelry box I decided to put a ring on my middle finger on my right hand. An opal stone sat in the middle of the tear-drop shaped ring. Then, lastly the crown, it's blue jems that hung off the crown in the back and the blue sapphire in the center.

Laying it on my head I looked at myself in the mirror. Petra touched up my face with makeup and brushed her fingers through my curly hair. Slipping on my shoes I then look one more time in the mirror, fixing my hair and dress.  _It's perfect._

Turning to the door I go to open it. With my hand on the knob, I find it slip from my grasp as someone else opened it from the outside. Looking up I find Levi, already neatly dressed his a similar blue. He stood there scanning the outfit with a focused stair. "I-I'll head downstairs and give you two a moment!" Petra rambles. Scurrying from the bedroom she quickly left heading down to the party without me.

"I'm not late am I?" I ask as I begin to pull the skirt of my dress up in an attempt to hurry.

"N-no..." he stutters softly. It was obvious he was overtaken by my appearance.

"Then what are we standing here for?" I ask with a slight chuckle.

Shaking his head he attempted to bring himself back to reality. "R-right, let's go." he says, taking his hand in my he led me from the room. Locking my arm with his I place my left hand on his forearm as well.

Looking down at my hands he focused on the ring. It was the ring he had given me such a long time ago it seems. "We seriously need to upgrade that ring of yours." he says.

Looking down at it as well I tilt my head slightly. "Why? It's perfect the way it is." I say.

Smirking softly he turned his gaze away from me as we continued down the hall. Reaching the stairs we descended them down into the crowded foyer. As we came to the last step I suddenly slipped, grasping Levi's shoulder he quickly turned. With his cat-like reflexes, he caught me in his arms. "Oops... sorry." I mutter. Our lips were just inches away from meeting one another.

Smirking his eyes traveled down to my lips before looking back up at my eyes. "So, troublesome." he mutters.

Letting me down to my feet we separated quickly, taking my hand again he led me to the doors that led to the ballroom. I felt his warm breath sweep across my ear causing me to shake a little. "Stay close, I don't want another man courting you." he whispers.

Turning to him I nod and smile. Watching as the doors open we made our way into the crowded room, there the music and chatter stopped. "Presenting his royal highness Levi Ackerman, Prince of Aubern and his  _lover_  (Y/N) Ambermere, Princess of Estra." the man to our right announces.

The crowd bowed before as we looked about the room. The music then began to play again as Levi and I stepped into the sea of people. We greeted many noble families who wished us well and asked of our wedding day. Our answers were simple, we were taking it slow at the moment.

After a while, I could tell Levi was growing bored of the same questions and conversations. With a slight smirk, I tug him onto the dance floor. Placing his right hand on my waist I then take his left into my right. Placing my left hand on his shoulder we stood there for a moment. "You remember how to dance, yes?" I ask.

An annoyed glare flashed at me. "Tch, of course, how could I forget?" he asks. Nodding once he then started leading me in the waltz to the lively music.  _After this, a slower song should play._

It had been the perfect time I decided to dance, shortly after we began the lively music ended and a slower song began to play. I watched as many other couples slowed down the pace into a more intimate dance.

I do the same with Levi. Now we were swaying, we kept the same stance but our pace was much slower. Looking up at him I found he was already looking at me, seeming to be admiring me once more. "What?" I ask, although I already knew why he was staring.

Leaning in he laid his head against mine. "I'm just lucky." he sighs softly. I went to say something but he only held me tightly.

"I'm very grateful to have you." he mutters.

Pulling my head back I look up at him. Before I could say anything I felt his hand tightly grab my upper arm pulling me toward him. His lips then fell onto mine. With wide eyes, I looked around the room finding some of the people staring.  _W-what is he doing?!_  He pushed into my lips harder trying to get me to ease into it.

_How can I kiss him back when so many people are staring!?_  Rolling my eyes I give in and kiss him back. His hands slowly traveled up to my face taking hold.  _This is quite the bold move._  Unfortunately, the kiss stopped abruptly, within seconds he disappeared in the crowd. I stood there in awe as the music continued to play.

Levi had stopped the music and stood next to Kenny. Looking up at him slightly confused I didn't know he had a speech ready for tonight. The room fell silent as Kenny loudly whistled. Levi stood there looking about the room before stopping at me. "Thank you all for coming." he starts.

"A new year has begun, and in a matter of months I will be your new king, not only that but you will welcome a new queen by my side later this year as well." he stops for a moment still keeping his gaze on me.

"I remind you that I will rule this country just as my father did, with justice and a great deal of pride, but I can't do that alone." he stops again, extending his hand out he motioned to me to step forth.

Eyes upon eyes began turning looking at me as I slowly made my way up to stand next to Levi. Once I was by his side he took my hand in his. "To answer all your questions, this is my lover... (Y/N) Ambermere, Princess of Estra. She has taken the time to know me and accept me, I hope you will accept her as your future queen for I do intend to marry her, thank you again." he announces. Although I already knew we'd be married, hearing him announce it to a room filled with people, it seemed to make my heart swell.

Turning to me he pecked the side of my head, as the people began to clap and cheer for us.  _One hell of a speech._   _A short yet powerful speech._

 

~Levi~

 

Standing beside her I watched her eyes light up as she looked at me. That's how I knew what I was doing was right. She would want me to speak honestly to my people and to her, my speech spoke of nothing but the truth. Finally, with the news of our relationship, public everything now seemed surreal. It all seemed as if the issues with Jean were nothing more than a nightmare, but in reality that was the one obstacle (Y/N) and I would have to face. Together.


	61. Her Queen

~(Y/N)~

 

I looked out the window at the blinding whiteness of the snow. We had just left Pridoria, heading to Huskuecia to deliver Ymir to Historia to receive her punishment and discuss our plan with Historia.

It would take a day's trip usually, but with the snow and a storm soon heading in we'd have to stop in a small village called Bardford. Sitting beside Levi we sat there silently, Ymir sat across from us with her hands chained.

Levi had his arm draped around my shoulder providing me with enough warmth to keep me from shaking. His cloak helped shield most of the icy winds that invaded the carriage. It had been a day since the ball and mine and Levi's relationship going public, so far the people have been taking it quite nicely seeing as they could care less of my adoption.

"So, how exactly are you going to get Historia to take me back?" Ymir asks.

Turning my head towards her a playful smirk tugged at her lips. "Simple, if she truly cares for you then she would have you back without question, I sincerely hope she keeps her word in your punishment... it's only fair." I say.

"Sometimes you gotta do shit to stay alive." she growls.

"Stealing royals won't keep you alive if anything it'll get you killed, be grateful (Y/N) has allowed you to live." Levi growls back, looking to him he kept his hateful glare on Ymir. They were like two wild dogs about to fight over food.

Placing my hand on his chest I signified to calm down. Looking down at me he let out a sigh before turning his head in the opposite direction. "Levi is right, three years jail time is much better than being hung, this way you can hopefully get back into Historia's good graces and reclaim your title again." I say.

Groaning softly she turned her head away from me. The way she seemed to react each time I brought up Historia made me wonder more about their relationship. "So, tell me about you and Historia... when did you two meet?" I ask.

She let out a sigh before rolling her eyes. "Since I'm stuck here, I might as well tell you." she says.

This caught Levi's attention as well, darting his head we both looked to Ymir as she started to tell her story. "It was when I was about 11, I was adopted into a noble family, the mother couldn't bear children and desperately needed an heir... so they chose me." she starts. She sat there twiddling her thumbs leaning in back in her seat.

"I was sent to a convent for a while, my parents went traveling while I was stuck in a classroom with girls learning how to be more  _ladylike_." she continues, leaning in closer to Levi, I felt a cool breeze sweep across my back causing me to shiver slightly.

"That's where I met Historia, she was small... really small, and no matter how hard I tried pushing her away she never left my side." she stops, seeming to choke up at her words.  _They must have been close._

"As we got older, the more our feelings seemed to surface, her father didn't know of my adoption at the time and supported our love for one another and thought it would be wonderful for both of us to rule Huskuecuia." Ymir mutters.

"Did he find out?" I ask.

"Yes, but he didn't care as much as he did when he found out I was working with pirates." she adds.

"Why did you? Work with them?" I ask.

"My family was running out of money... I guess my stepfather was gambling and lost a lot of our money." she explains.

Sitting there silently I looked to Levi slightly confused.  _I didn't think most noblemen gambled... it would be too risky._  "So, when Historia's father found out, he banished me... I was never to see Historia or Huskuecia again." Ymir says.

"Didn't Historia try and convince him for you to stay?" I ask.

"She tried, but her father was stubborn... I had thought of coming back now that he's passed away... but I was too much of a coward to face her... I guess I'm too shitty a person." she mutters.

Now, understanding Ymir, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her and her position. "I'm sure Historia will forgive you if she really loves you... " I say, she was right in a way, but I still couldn't forgive her actions even if it was for her to survive.

Looking up she nodded slightly seeming saddened at the thought Historia would never forgive her. Looking to Levi I slip my left hand in his right, gently intertwining my fingers with his. I had to believe Historia would forgive Ymir, it almost reminded me of when I had confessed to Levi that I was actually someone else. Yes, he was mad at me for a little while but we've moved past it now and become a lot closer.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Night had fallen as we entered the small village of Bardford. We came to a motel where we had requested one room and paid for Ymir's stay. They had placed her in the motel's dungeon area where they keep transferring prisoners.

As Levi and I walked to our room a large gust of icy cold wind blew towards us, the storm was getting stronger the closer it got. Levi turned to our door and unlocked it.

Quickly stepping in I rub my upper arms with my hands. The room was dark and slightly cold. "I'll start the fireplace, go change." he says.

Nodding my head I walk over to the small bathroom. Changing out of my normal attire of a shirt and pants I slip into a long-sleeved nightgown. I hadn't realized when purchasing the outfit that it was fairly low cut, so I was showing plenty of cleavage.  _Oh, screw it._  Turning to the door I twist the knob, walking out I find Levi changing, he pulled the shirt down his body only having a few seconds to view his back.

Turning to me he smirked a slightly before walking to one side of the bed. Walking around I get in on the opposite side. Quickly covering myself Levi sat up and read a book using some reading glasses.

I laid there on his chest as he read his book, slowly growing tired my eyes began to close. I then was jolted awake feeling Levi's hand on my back. Looking up at him with wide eyes I push myself up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." he mutters.

Shaking my head I kept myself propped up watching as he put his book away. Pulling the string to the light he shut it off then turned to me, laying on his side his hand took hold of my hip. Moving myself in closer I took in the warmth he provided.

Pulling the covers up he laid it on my shoulders before wrapping his right arm around me. We laid there in the dark, not falling asleep, only whispering things. "You know... I can't help but feel a little sorry for Ymir." I say.

Propping his arm up he rested his head on his hand looking down at me confused. "Why?" he asks. Shrugging my shoulders slightly I slap my hand gently on his upper arm.

"Well... she fell in love and then was told she couldn't love someone just because of who she was... what if that was us Levi?" I ask.

He laid there silently taking in my words. "What if Kenny or my mother disapproved of our love? How would you feel?" I ask.

" I wouldn't be happy... that's for sure." he mutters, his eyes looked down seeming to be saddened at the thought of our family tearing us apart.

"Neither would I, so I can't help but hope that by doing this it may bring those two back to each other." I say.

A slight smile tugged at his lips before leaning down, his lips pressed into mine softly. "That's the thing I adore about you... you always see the good in people, no matter what they've done to you... With Reiner, Ymir....me" he says.

Chuckling softly I nod, he had a point I did tend to have faith that even the worst people could change for the better. "I guess it's all thanks to your parents." he mutters.

Squeezing his arm gently I felt as if he were wishing his mother had done the same. Or so his tone hinted. "Hey, if your mother were alive, I'm sure she'd be proud of you... you've managed to keep your kingdom peaceful and safe even when there was a group of assassins after us if it had been Jean he would have raged war against his own people." I say.

Pulling me in close my head smashed against his chest, he captured me in a slight embrace to my words, only he didn't let me go. Seconds turned into minutes, I was convinced he had fallen asleep so I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep, peaceful slumber.

 

~Levi~

 

I could hear the soft snores escape from her. I felt my heart swell tremendously from her words. In the past, I would never dare get caught up in the lovey-dovey crap, and now, I don't find it all that terrible. Shutting my eyes I placed a soft kiss on her head. "I love you." I whisper before shutting my eyes.

 

~Dream/Memory~

 

_It was a winter morning at Ackman Castle. I had jumped onto my mother's bed. I jumped around her making sure I didn't jump on a limb. "Mm, what is it love?" she asks in a tired groan._

_Jumping once last time I sat on the bed climbing into her lap. "I want to play in the snow Mama!" I say._

_Smiling gently her fingers weaved through my hair, it was in desperate need of a hair-cut. "Is that so?" she asks._

_Nodding my head vigorously I stood up on the bed. "I want to build a giant snowman! Can we Mama?" I ask, I stretched my arms out attempting to show her how big I wanted it._

_Laughing softly she soon went into a coughing fit. Turning away from me she coughed into ther arm before groaning softly. "I'm sorry love, Mama is a little sick, have uncle Kenny take you today." she suggests._

_Plopping down on the bed I cross my arms. "Uncle Kenny's a dummy!" I pout. Giggling softly she covered her mouth._

_"Now, Levi, Kenny is as wise as they come... he may not seem like it but he's a very smart man, just... don't take after him sweetie." she says._

_I turned my head in another direction shutting my eyes. "I don't want to be dumb." I say._

_Coughing again she then leaned back into the pillows letting out a tired sigh. "Run along love, I'm afraid I won't be playing today." she says._

_Climbing from her bed I ran out of her room. Instead, of going outside I ran down to the kitchen. My little six-year-old feet ran across the marble floor down the left hall into the kitchen, it was rather busy as the servants were preparing breakfast._

_I walked up to a woman by the stove, tugging at her apron I watched as she turned and looked around before looking down. "Oh, hello Prince Levi." she greets._

_"Hello, may I have some soup? My mother is sick again." I say._

_"Why yes, coming right up dear." she says, taking my small hand she led me over to the corner of the room._

_"You sit here dear and I'll have a tray ready for you to take, would you like assistance?" she asks._

_"No thank you." I say._

_Smiling gently she nodded and returned to the stove. Sitting on a stood my feet swung back and forth as I waited patiently. I watched the woman gather the bowl and silverware onto the plate in an elegant manner. I watched her dish out the soup and pour a glass of water._

_Jumping from the stood I walk up and take the tray from her hands. "Off you go your highness." she says._

_Walking towards the door she assisted me in opening the door. "Thank you!" I say as I walk out into the hall. With the tray tightly in my hands, I slowly made my way up the stairs, watching as the servants stared down at me surprised to be taking my own tray. They asked to help me but I politely declined wanting to be the one to deliver my mother's food._

_Making it to the second floor of the castle I walked to the end of the hall. A fellow guard standing next to my mother's door opened the door for me allowing me to enter. Rushing in steadily making sure not to spill I ran along my mother's bed. "Mama! I brought you some soup!" I say._

_Leaning up she took the tray from me as she smiled sweetly down at me. "Oh thank you sweetie!" she says happily._

_Climbing onto the bed I sat in front of her watching as she slowly sipped at her soap. "You're such a kind young man." she says before tapping the tip of my nose. Leaning over her tray she gently rubbed the tip of her nose against mine, an Eskimo kiss they call it. That was the last time I saw my mother sick, and the last winter I spent by her side._

 

_~End Of Dream/Memory~_


	62. Her Queen Prt. 2

~Next Day~

  
~Levi~

 

My eyes slowly opened to the curtains being drawn apart letting in the dull light of day shine in. (Y/N) had opened the curtains. "Mm, get back in bed brat." I groan as I hid myself under the blankets. It was the first real sleep I had in days.

Pulling the covers from my head she leaned down over the bed greeting me with a good morning kiss. "We have to go, Historia will be expecting us this afternoon. It'll take a few more hours to get there." she says.

Before she could turn away and get off the bed I grabbed her wrist yanking her back into the bed. My arms trapped her in a tight embrace from behind. "We can relax for a few minutes brat." I mumble.

Accepting that we weren't leaving quite yet (Y/N) eased into the cuddle, I was beginning to feel sleepy again, my eyes felt heavy as I laid there with her in my arms. She moved again seeming to be keeping me away. She was turning in my arms, facing me now she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"We need to go, now." she mumbles. Nodding my head slightly I pull her in closer, keeping a tight hold on her before releasing her.

She stood from the bed holding my hand. "As much as I want you to rest, we really must leave." she says.

"I'm up." I groan as I sit up. I was greeted with a kiss to the side of my head. It was only a peck, and that was all I needed to get me going. Climbing out of bed I made my way over to my bag, changing in front of (Y/N) I didn't feel embarrassed, she had already seen all that needs to be seen. Pulling my shirt over my head I brush myself off and slip into a pair of pants.

I placed my dirty clothes in the bag and turned to (Y/N) who had her bag in her hand. She smiled sweetly. Walking up to me she grabbed my hand as we both walked out of the motel room.

We quickly checked out and got Ymir in the carriage quickly. Soon enough we were on the road again. The carriage moved swiftly through the small village and into the woods again. Only a few more hours and we'd be arriving at Reiss Castle.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

The closer we got to Reiss Castle the more Ymir seemed to look nervous. "Tell me about the things you did with Historia." I say I hoped it would bring her ease talking about her relationship.

Smiling gently at her hands she seemed to be remembering. "Well... we had this secret spot...Whenever she was stressing over something she would ask for us to meet up... we had a lot of good memories there." she says.

She seemed to be less nervous as she continued telling us about Historia. We used to go travel, we'd take a small ship of her and spend a weekend on the sea... she's always wanted to explore the world but her father never let her." she explains.

 

~Time Skip~

 

We had entered the city of Trosan, the capital of Huskuecia, and home to Queen Historia. As we rode uphill in the carriage it seemed much colder than before, only because we were getting higher into the mountains. Historia's castle was built on the side of Mount Otia, the largest mountain in the continent just a few miles from the Primorian Range that surrounded Pridoria.

I moved myself closer to Levi, feeling sorry for Ymir I fetch her an extra blanket. Only we had arrived by the time she wrapped her blanket around her. Turning to the door Ymir was pulled out first by a few guards. Then, Levi and I climbed from the carriage out into the bitter cold. "The Queen will be waiting for you inside." one of the guards say.

Nodding once we all quickly fled indoors. In the foyer, we were greeted by Queen Historia. "Welcome, I hope your trip wasn't too rough." she says smiling sweetly, she didn't make any eye contact with Ymir.

"Yes, thank you." I say. We all slowly walked towards the throne room quietly. Peeking over at Ymir I could see her eyes shining as she kept her gaze at Historia's back.

"Your highness, have you gotten any word from Erwin yet?" I ask wondering if Erwin had spoken to her.

"Not recently, he sent a letter letting me know of Jean's ban on entering the four other countries... I was a bit hesitant signing the petition." she admits.

Levi looked slightly confused. "Why is that?" he asks.

Turning to Levi she stopped at the large glass doors of the throne room. "Jean may become suspicious, he knows the meeting is in three days and yet he won't be able to attend... he'll wonder why." she states.

"Erwin has written Jean a letter explaining that there will be no meeting due to him being ill." I explain.

Historia then turned to me with a concerned look on her face. "But will he believe such a thing? Granted, Jean isn't all that smart but he will have his suspicions." Historia argues.

"I'm sure Jean wouldn't care, he's probably overlooking many plans for remodeling his castle or something." Levi says.

Looking at the ground she seemed to still feel uneasy. "It just feels like Jean will know... it's not like we can banish him right now... They have something on Erwin to use against him... how else could Jean and his father get Erwin to take back the punishments?" Historia asks.

Nodding I agreed that they had something against Erwin but knowing what was the real question. "It'll be temporary... if anything we can just have one meeting... Jean wouldn't be so suspicious." I suggest.

"Yes, one thorough meeting, if we have to we'll stay a few extra days." Historia agrees.

Levi and I both nodded.  _It'll be safer this way although after that we'd have to rely on loyal messengers not to mix up the letters._

Turning she slowly entered the throne room. We left Ymir outside the throne room to discuss her punishments. Following Historia, up to her throne, she turned and sat before us. "As for Ymir's punishment?" I ask.

Letting out a long sigh she looked to the ground. "For her, I will imprison her... she will- overtime she will have to earn her position back and my trust... so no need to worry, she'll be safe with me." Historia says.

"Yes of course... thank you... Ymir will be happy to finally be back home." I say before bowing to her.

Although the meeting with Historia was short, it was proven to be a very important day, especially for Ymir. After conversing a while longer Levi and I took our leave to head up to the guest rooms.

Exiting the throne room I was greeted by Ymir who looked a little nervous. Placing my hand on her shoulder I smile gently. "Welcome home." I say.

As I turn to walk away I felt a tug at my arm. Turning around I find Ymir catching me, she had a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry for what I did... and thank you." she says.

Smiling at her I nod my head. "You're welcome, and all is forgiven." I answer. Turning to Levi he seemed to have a soft stare as he looked down at me. Taking his hand we began walking away, cocking my head back.

With that I watched Ymir enter the throne room, there she would be reunited with her queen. 


	63. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be uploading more later this evening, enjoy for now :)

~(Y/N)~

 

After spending the night in Trosan, Levi and I left early in the morning. Cutting through the mountains we made our way home with in a day. It was sunset by the time we had arrived to Ackman Castle. Levi and I were both fairly tired and glad to be home.

As the carriage came to stop I found the castle had already been lit making the castle glow in the darkness of night. I truly beautiful sight with the dark purples of the sun setting. Taking Levi's hand in mine I climbed from the carriage. Pulling my cloak closer together I tried to keep myself warm as Levi and I quickly made our way inside.

The castle was dark inside seeming to be vacant.  _The servants must be done for the day._  As Levi made a beeline for the stairs a fellow guard came in from to switch with the night guard. "Oh M'lady! Your highness!" the guard calls.

Turning I watch the man run up to us. Bowing quickly he greeted us and stood up straight. "Your uncle wished for me to inform you that he is in Estra meeting with the Queen." he informs us.

Turning to him confused I wondered why. "Did he explain why?" I ask.

"He wished to help the queen ease the citizen of the news of your adoption." he says. Turning my eyes to Levi he seemed a little uneasy.  _I didn't realize my mother was having problems... I really need to write her a letter._

Bowing to him I thank him before bidding him a good night. Quickly turning to Levi we both quickly ascended the grand stairs up to his office. Rushing down the hall I stopped at the double glass doors to Levi's office. Twisting the gold knob I enter quickly, slipping my cloak off I hang it on the hook next to the door before turning toward his desk.

Walking over to his desk I sit in his spinning chair with red leather that seemed to have grown flat due to sitting in it for such long hours. I pulled a blank sheet of paper and began writing my letter. I had been so caught up with Levi and this whole Annie situation I had forgotten how much work my mother was doing alone.

It was an apology letter and one to let her know how I have been doing. I felt ashamed I hadn't written her sooner. As I was writing I could see Levi walking around his desk from the corner of my eye. Forcefully pulling the chair back I leaned forward continuing to write only he then stood before me. "Levi I have to-

I fell silent the moment he lifted me up from the chair. Taking a few steps past me, he sat down in his chair before taking hold of my hips. He gently pushed my hips down making me sit on his lap. "I'll stay until you finish." he says. Looking back I found him laying back, his hands stayed placed on my hips as he stared back at me, he showed no signs of embarrassment.  _How sweet._  Smiling shyly I nod and turn forward. For a while longer, Levi and I stayed just like that as I wrote a thorough letter explaining my dearest sorries and my well-being.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

I had awoken long before Levi would, I was standing out on the balcony watching the sunrise. The sky was a bright pastel blue off in the horizon.  _It'll be sunny today, I can't wait until spring arrives._  Due to the cold air of winter, I kept myself tightly wrapped in a blanket.

Letting out a sigh I turn my head to the sound of clicking. There Levi stood in his pajamas coming out into the cold. "What are you doing out here?" he asks quietly.

Walking up behind me he placed his hands on my shoulder. "Watching the sunrise." I answer. Turning forward I watched the sky slowly turn into a pastel purple then a light pink. Levi and I had enjoyed our morning outside just doing that.

His arms slowly wrapped around my waist seeming to provide me with more warmth than before.  _I could do this every morning... with him._  "Your mother's letter has been sent off." Levi mutters.

Turning to him I smile gently. "Thank you." I say.

 

~Levi~

 

She turned her head and smiled gently before thanking me. Hiding my lips in her shoulder I hid my smile.  _Damn, she's so pretty._  By the time the sun came past the mountain range (Y/N) and I headed into the warmth of our room. Falling back onto the bed we laid there a while longer knowing we didn't have to wake right away.

Facing each other we kept our eyes open. Or at least tried. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own when touching her, my hands ran up and down her side making her nightgown slightly ride up.  _How much longer until I can have her, all of her?_  Shaking my head a bit I rid of the thought knowing if I had thought up such things it would only make it harder to contain my desires.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispers. My hands stopped just at her hip.

"Nothing." I say in a dull tone.

Inching closer she wasn't convinced. "Then why were you shaking your head just now?" she asks.

Letting out a sigh I push at her shoulder causing her to turn away from me. "It's nothing to concern yourself with." I say, draping my arm around her waist we laid there in a spooning position.

I closed my eyes and hid my face in the crook of her neck, teasingly I place soft pecks on her neck making her tense up slightly.  _Don't lose control._

Pulling away from her neck I kept my head away from hers. Being here like this made me want to do sinful things. Taking my arms off her waist I turn away and sit up.  _I can't do this now..._

"Levi, what's wrong?" she ask. Shuffling around on the bed, I turn to find her sitting on her knees.

Shaking my head I didn't answer.  _How am I supposed to tell her? Tell her that I want her. That I need her, without her feeling pressured._  Draping her arms over my shoulders she leaned down. "You can tell me anything Levi, you know I won't judge." she says.

Turning my head away from her curious eyes I felt embarrassed, evening thinking of such things made me feel embarrassed. "I-It's embarrassing... you'd get nervous if I told you." I mutter.

"How would I get nervous? Whatever it is you can tell me... but I understand if you can't." she says, leaning off of me she sat beside me. As much as I wanted to be honest with her, I felt she'd be nervous around me knowing how much I  _wanted_  her.

To interrupt our conversation there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I call.

The door quickly opened to a guard. "Good morning sir, M'lady, a Reiner Braun wishes to speak with you in your office." the man says.

Nodding slightly I stood up from the bed. "Tell him we'll be there shortly." I order.

The guard nodded his head before shutting the door. Standing up from the bed (Y/N) made her way over to me. "At least hint to me what it was that had you embarrassed." she says. Rolling my eyes I knew she wouldn't stop until she knew.

All I had to do was say one word and that would let her know. "Sex." I answer bluntly. Turning away I didn't look to see her reaction but I could tell her face would probably be tomato red.

"I-I see.... Then we will discuss that matter later than." she stutters.

Turning to her I flash an embarrassed glare at her. "Don't get all nervous on me now... it's not like I'm forcing you to have sex with me." I say.

Nodding her head she only flashed me a shy smile. "Yes of course... but still if you wish we can talk about  _that_ later." she says.

Changing out of my pajamas I slipped into something more casual. "Right now, let's worry about Reiner, he needs the plan in order to know what's going on." I answer.

Walking through the bathroom I open the door that led to my office. There waiting sat Reiner in the seat to the left of my desk. "Sorry to disturb you at such an hour." Reiner apologizes.

"No need to apologize, I was up long before than." I answer, sitting in my desk I watched as (Y/N) soon entered the room.

Reiner bowed to her and greeted her politely. "I want to know more of this plan to overthrow Jean and his family, how exactly will it help capture Annie?" Reiner asks.

Leaning forward in my chair I looked to him seeing the concern written on his face. "I sent out a letter to Erwin last night... explaining that we will meet once and discuss the plans together... as you know (Y/N) and I wish to gather fifty of our soldiers from each country and march to Kustea... Jean will be vulnerable and unable to beat us." I explain.

"Alright but what about Annie? She's still a threat to (Y/N)." he says.

"Right now, all we can do is strengthen the security, tomorrow (Y/N) and I will be spending some time in the lake house deep in the forest with a fair amount of guards patrolling the grounds. Annie is under Jean's protection, once he is gone I'm sure she will be easy to find." I answer.

Turning to (Y/N) she nodded silently. "Levi had found the records of Annie's purchase of me, giving us a home address." (Y/N) mentions.

"I see... and when do you intend on marching out? It must be soon with your coronation and I presume wedding." Reiner says.

"That will be discussed at the meeting, if need be I can simply postpone my coronation... and as far as my wedding, I haven't even proposed to (Y/N)." I answer. Looking over to (Y/N) I made sure that my words didn't aggravate her. She remained still and smiled before nodding.

"We will explain more details after the meeting." she says.

"I see... well I'll be off then, I start training today." Reiner mentions as he stands from the chair. Making his way out (Y/N) and I were left alone again. There was a long dreadful silence between us, knowing she wished to speak further of what I said earlier. But we said nothing. 


	64. Getaway

~(Y/N)~

 

The last of the bags had been carefully placed at the back of the carriage. Levi and I were going to spend two days at the lake house, from there we would cut through the woods and board a ship. Staying at the lake house would cut our travel time a good portion making it so we'd hopefully get there earlier.

I felt a hand at my lower back making my head turn. It was of course Levi. "You ready?" he asks.

Nodding my head I walk around to the right, the driver opened the door for us as I climbed in first. Sitting next to the window I saw the sun shining through the trees. It was a fairly warm day today.

As the door shut to the carriage we waited for a few moments as the driver got to his post, the snapping of the reins were loud and clear just before the horses began moving. The carriage took off fast into the woods. Normally we would keep heading straight, but the carriage turned to the left heading deeper into the woods.

It would only take a few hours to arrive at the lake house, I had never been and was a little excited, it would just be me and Levi. We hadn't spoken of the topic of sex since Levi suddenly brought it up yesterday. I admit it did make me a little nervous knowing Levi would be wanting to do those things sooner. I have a little under two months until my 18th birthday.

In this time typically girls around my age or a couple years younger would already be married off or courting for a husband, but due to my father's rule, he made me wait until I was 17 to start searching for a husband. It had been six days since New Year's, Levi, and I would be spending two days at the lake house.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As we grew closer to the lake house the carriage rode alongside the lake, through the trees I could see a bit of the house.  _I wonder what it looks like in the fall, it must be lovely._  Taking a right turn we came up to the gate, tall iron rod in an elegant design stood before the carriage preventing trespassers from entering. A guard had come up to the window before waving his hand to the other guard.

Moments later the screeching sound of the gate opening caught my attention. Slowly the carriage pushed forward before turning again to the front of the house. Going around the fountain, stopping abruptly we waited as the driver slowly climbed down. Turning my head to the back I watched through the back window as servants began taking our bags.

Levi's door opened, watching as he slowly climbed out, I did so right after him. Taking Levi's hand he helped me out, looking around I took in the scenery, the lake was large and frozen over.

Walking inside Levi followed closely behind making sure I wouldn't slip. Opening the front doors I walk inside, the foyer was decorated made to look like a grandmother's house, it somehow reminded me of my grandmother's home when I would visit her.

I wandered about the house with Levi's watchful eye seeming to make sure I didn't go somewhere he didn't want me to just, yet or to tell me what room it was.

Walking over to the kitchen I saw a spacious backyard overlooking the lake.  _It's beautiful._  "Are you done yet?" Levi asks in an impatient tone.

Turning to him I nod my head and walk over to him. "We'll go horseback riding later, let's get lunch first." Levi says.

Nodding I walk over to the little table with him and sit. Our lunch was served quickly, a bowl of soup and bread. Eating our food quickly, I found myself finishing before Levi, I took the time to go find our room.

Entering the master suite I found our bags, there I changed into something easier to ride in. As I was removing my shirt the door opened unexpectedly. Turning I find Moblit standing there with a red face. "M-moblit!?" I screech.

"U-uh sorry M'lady!" he says as he shuts his eyes. Turning around he quickly left, moments later Levi showed up. His eyes were looking down the hall probably catching sight of Moblit running off. I was embarrassed and a little worried for Moblit, I knew Levi would easily be jealous but having another man see me naked, Levi could kill someone if they ever saw me like this.

When Levi turned to look at me I could see the slight shock in his eye due to the realization. "Tch, lock the door next time brat." he scolds.

Nodding my head I watched as he shut the door then pushed in the lock. Looking at him a little confused he walked over to me. Leaning down he placed his lips on mine, giving me a very needy kiss. Before I was able to kiss back he ripped his lips away. "Remember brat you're mine." he says.

I knew Levi was a possessive man, he had made it clear before when we had first signed the contract. Nodding my head I purse my lips together. Leaning down he pecked my lips one last time before changing his own clothes.  _I wonder if he'll speak to me about the things he desires._

 

~Time Skip~

 

We spent our afternoon riding horseback through the woods on an old trail Levi and his mother once rode on. We soon came up to the north side of the lake and decided to take a break for a little while. Hopping off our horses I walk with Levi through the now thin layer of snow to a nearby swing. Now, being in this place and hearing Levi's mother once brought him here, I wanted to know more of his mother. "Levi." I call.

Looking back at me he then walked over to the swing, where I had been sitting watching him as he overlooked the lake. "Yes?" he asks. Bending down to me I smiled gently.

"Tell me more about your mother... please?" I ask.

Walking in front of me he sat on the second swing beside me. "Well... she was a lot like you...In a way." he says.

"How so?" I ask.

There was a moment of silence as he seemed to be recollecting his memories of her. "She always saw the good in people... like you, she was very kind-hearted even to Kenny... I remember all the times she told me to respect those even if they didn't respect me." he answers.

"How old were you when she left?" I ask.

"Seven... I was seven... I was the last person she saw before she left." he answers.

Feeling sorry for him I stood up from the swing. Between his legs now I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry... I... I promise I won't do that to you... ever." I say.

I felt his arms wrap around gently laying on my back. "I know." he says.

After our little moment at the swings, we decided to talk about something else. Swinging back and forth a little we fell silent as we both took in the scenery once more. As the day went on Levi and I headed back to the house.

There we saw a neatly designed carriage out front, it wasn't ours. Stepping out King Kenny appeared, he seemed well rested and quite happy. "Kenny!" I call, his head snapped in my direction as I quickly walked up to him.

"Oh, hello (Y/N), Levi." he greets.

"Hello, what brings you here? I didn't expect you to be back so soon." I say.

"Oh, your mother sent me home, she profusely said she had everything under control for now... she intends to tell the people of the adoption soon." he explains.

"Ah, I see. Welcome back." I say.

"Uncle! Might I have a word?" I hear Levi ask. Kenny's eyes shifted behind me looking at his nephew.

"Of course." he says, walking past me Kenny stood alongside Levi before Levi pulled him away.  _I wonder what Levi wants to talk to him about._  Shrugging my shoulders I head inside and waited for Levi's return.

 

~Levi~

 

I pulled Kenny away from (Y/N). Since Kenny was the only real  _father_  figure I had, he should expect to talk to me about, many  _things._  "Can you stay in the in-law's suite?" I ask under my breath.

"What why?" Kenny asks.

Clearing my throat I flash an annoyed glare at him. "Because I said so... you may hear things." I mutter towards the end.

Kenny gave me a serious look wondering what he may hear. "And what is it I'll be hearing?" he asks, at this point, he was only asking to get on my nerves. I let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose, I then shook my head in disbelief.

"Just do it!" I snap.

"Wait- Levi! Oh... I see." Kenny says. Looking up from the ground I glare at him once more, clenching my fists I punch him in the shoulder.

"Tch, shut up." I growl.

I began walking away only to be stopped by Kenny grabbing my arm. "One more thing, I don't think it's wise to bring (Y/N)." he mutters.

Looking back at him I shoot him a confused expression. "Why? She needs to be there in order to know the plan-

"Yes I know, but Erwin has reported that Jean's men have been patrolling the waters, I would also keep an eye on servants, he's also sent spies ever since hearing of his ban on the other countries." Kenny whispers. I turned to him with a look of disbelief. I had a hunch Jean would suspect something, but I didn't think he'd go to the extent of sending in spies to get the information.

 _Great._  Letting out a sigh, my head falls into my hands.  _(Y/N) is going to be angry... and stubborn._  "I'll tell her tonight." I say.

 

~Later That Evening~

 

Opening the door to the bedroom, I found (Y/N) sitting at the desk she had been doing a small load of my paperwork. I had told her countless times to not worry. _So, stubborn._  Walking up to the desk I pull the pen from her hand. My gaze was serious, I knew for a fact she wouldn't let this go without a fight.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Listen... You can't come with us to the meeting." I say in a calm tone.

Her eyes widened at my words, I watched her expression change from shock to anger in a matter of seconds. "Why not?" she asks, standing from her chair she glared at me.

"For your safety." I answer.

"For my- Is this because of the whole Annie incident? Are you punishing me?" she asks, walking around the desk she stood before me.

"No, it's not that-

"Then, why? Levi, I need to go." she begs.

"I know-

"Then why are you telling me I can't go?!" she says, her voice slowly getting louder.

"Keep your voice down!" I scold.

She closed her mouth and looked to the floor sadly. Feeling sorry I walk up to her and grab her shoulders. "It's not that I don't want you to go... I just want you to be safe, I'll go on your behalf and tell you all the details." I explain.

She looked at me surprised to hear my words. She didn't say anything more, she only fell back into my arms. We stayed like that a moment longer before she pushed me away. "I'm going to sleep." she mutters.

Watching as she quickly stepped over to the door to the bathroom I watched her disappear behind the door.  _She's mad... that's to be expected._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I paced around the bathroom trying to calm myself, I was hurt. Part of me felt Levi was doing this to punish me for what I did and was trying to make sure I knew not to do it again.  _What am I going to do? I can't just sit here and wait? Did something come up with Jean? Did he do something?_

Letting out an annoyed sigh I quickly change into some silk pajamas and exit the bathroom silently. Walking over to the bed I get in on my side and turned my back to Levi. Laying on my side I stretch my right arm out and pull the string to the lamp causing it to go out.

Falling back a little I felt Levi's hand creep around my waist, he was unsure if it was right to hold me while I was in a bad mood. Really it gave me some relief knowing he still stayed by my side. Sighing I slap my hand on top of Levi's that had been draped now across my waist, intertwining our fingers together we laid there slowly falling into a deep sleep.

 

~Dreaming~

 

_Days had passed since Levi left for Zesmeira, just before leaving he spoke of spies and Kustian soldiers patrolling the ocean. A day later I had gotten word that Jean's men were sinking ships._

_I waited nervously upon their arrival by the door for the past few days. I didn't move from my spot which worried the maids, they attempted many times to move me and tell me to rest. I couldn't sleep with the thought of losing both Kenny and Levi. If they died who would rule Aubern?_

_It had been six days since I had last seen Levi, he should have been back two days ago. It was late afternoon on the sixth day Levi and Kenny had been gone. Again, I waited by the door listening for anything outside. I continued to wait, while the maids brought me food, I turn to the tray and barely picked at my food._

_Only silence filled my ears. Closing my eyes I listen closer, I thought that I had convinced myself there was something and stood from the chair. I was then cut off by a maid rushing out with a first aid kit. The door swung open as the woman ran out. I too rushed out thinking one of them had gotten severely injured._

_Running out towards the carriage I find two men carrying an unconscious Kenny. He was drenched. "We found him washed up along the shore!" A guard told the maid and me._

_Turning to the man I walked up to him and tugged at his arm. "Where is Prince Levi?" I ask desperately. I knew they would be on the same ship together, I knew for certain._

_The guard looked at me sadly before grabbing my shoulder. I already knew what he was about to tell me. Stepping back slowly I then brought my hand to my mouth as tears began to build up making my vision blurry. The guard looked as if he were about to cry as well. "I'm sorry! But Prince Levi is dead!" he shouts._


	65. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Warning this chapter contains sexual content, if you are uncomfortable with this kind of content please do not read this chapter. I hope you enjoy I did my best, please let me know how I did and if I need to fix anything I'm not that great at writing lemons and need improvement. Use protection}

~(Y/N)~

 

I was tired out from a day's work, helping Levi with his paperwork proved to be a difficult task.  _Why must Kenny give him so much? He leaves tomorrow for the meeting._  I had to admit I still wished to go with Levi to Zesmeira but allowed myself to stay behind. I didn't want to argue with Levi further on the matter.

We were still relaxing in the lake house. The master suite seemed to have the same layout as Levi's office, bedroom, and bathroom. A homey kind of feeling, I would surely hope to visit this place again with Levi, on better terms.

Stepping into the bedroom I made a beeline to the closet, my clothing hang beside Levi's. Pulling a nightgown from the closet I quickly strip of my normal clothing.

I had changed into one of the rather short nightgowns this evening, preparing myself for bed I brushed my hair and teeth quickly before re-entering Prince Levi's office. He sat at his desk continuing to sign the many documents on fundraisers and such. He had recently signed an important fundraiser to help afford an orphanage.  _So much for relaxing._

It was Levi's last night before traveling by boat to the meeting. He had wished for me to stay behind and work on his documents to keep me busy, he would be gone for six days, a two-day boat ride there, they would stay in Zesmeira for two and then another two-day trip back. We had fought all day about the meeting yesterday when he had told me that I couldn't go.

I would stay here at the lakehouse, instead of being left alone in a castle on my own. Kenny had camped himself out in the in-law suite next door, wanting to give us space according to Levi. A fireplace sat in between two bookcases, he had the fire going keep the room awfully warm. I was almost tempted to open a window. But I could clearly see it was dying down due to the lack of wood to keep it going.

"Don't worry, I'm having a maid put it out for the night, we shouldn't be awoken by any fires." he says, keeping his focus on his work I look over at him.  _I see._

I was still a bit angry but knew why and did it to keep him from stressing so much. When he was usually mad he would spend his time working and ignoring me. Tonight if I had to I'd drag him to bed if it meant he slept enough before traveling. We had done a lot of traveling in the past few days, I was exhausted and knew Levi was too.

Walking around his desk I came behind his chair, leaning down I stop just at his ear. Breathing softly I say him shiver slightly. "Quit teasing." he mutters. Keeping his focus on his work I then kiss the side of his head.

"I'm off to bed, don't stay up too long." I say.

He didn't say anything, he was writing a letter to send off to Historia. "Stay, I won't be too much longer." he says.

Letting out a sigh I nod and walk to the front of his desk. I strolled up to the bookshelf next to the sofa. Looking at the many books I decided to find a book to read. At the very top was a book I had wished to read. Standing on my tippy toes I do my best to reach for the book, it just barely brushed my fingertips.

I let out soft grunts in an attempt to reach the book. Little did I know Levi had been watching me. Giving up for a moment I stood flat on my feet, as I did so I felt someone brush up behind me. Turning my head I find Levi standing behind me. He smirked gently as he reached for the book.

Levi was only an inch taller than me and sometimes had trouble reaching for things himself. Teasingly he purposely pressed himself against me.

I turn to him as he handed me the book. Going to grab it I expected to have it in my hands only Levi lifted his hand up keeping the book just out of reach. Sticking out my bottom lip slightly I pouted and crossed my arms. "Levi, please give me the book." I say.

"Make me." he mutters.

Getting on my tippy toes once again I reach for the book, pressing myself up against him I tried to reach for the book above our heads.  _He was enjoying the close contact._  I let out a slightly annoyed groan as I gave up again. "If you want it, what do I get?" he asks, flashing a teasing smirk he looked down at me.

I felt the heat spread across my face like wildfire to his question. Shyly I lean up and peck him on the lips. Pulling away quickly I saw him lean down seeming to want more. "There, now can I have my book?" I ask. I could see the lust in his eyes, Levi wasn't satisfied with my kiss.

The book slipped from his hands, his free hand took hold of my shoulder as he pushed me back into the bookshelf. "Not good enough." he sighs. With that, he captured my lips in a hard, passionate kiss. His lips were wet and warm as they moved in sync with my own.

He hummed softly into the kiss sending a slight vibration into my mouth before licking my bottom lip. I denied him access making him growl softly, tightly Levi squeezed my left breast causing me to gasp allowing him to enter my mouth. He reclaimed everything that was already his.

A moment later he started biting down onto my bottom lip making me hiss in pain. Pulling away he leaned back in placing a soft apologetic kiss on the side of my lips. I could make out the bitter metallic taste of blood in my mouth.

Levi then kissed me softly again before his hands crept under my buttocks, hoisting me up he held me up against the bookshelf. My nightgown began to ride up while my legs wrapped around his waist.

"I can't hold back anymore." he says under his breath.

Nodding my head I kiss him once again as Levi carries me to the bathroom door. Kicking the bathroom door shut with his foot he stopped and set me down on the bathroom counter for a moment.

Kissing my lips once more it was soft and quick soon leading down to my neck. Kissing around he searched for my sweet spot while holding me close. His fingernails dug into my side making me wince.  _He wasn't joking, he really can't hold back._  I could feel his hands creeping underneath my dress, running his hands against my side making me shiver slightly.

After a few moments of searching I let out a soft moan, Levi had found it and didn't hesitate on abusing. A dark purple circle shaped bruise formed at the spot before he stopped. Lifting me from the counter he quickly charged into the bedroom, kicking the next bathroom door shut he rushed over to the bed.

I fell onto the king-sized canopy bed watching as he began unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers messily tended to each button trying to get his clothes off fast and return to me. My legs pressed together now feeling an aching in between them. I laid there on my back watching as Levi's shirt draped off his shoulders.

His flawlessly toned abs only seemed to excite me more knowing the activities for tonight were only just beginning. As my eyes traveled south I could see a slight tent from his member pressing against his pants.  _That must be uncomfortable._  Groaning softly he grasped my knees.

Spreading my legs apart he leaned down towering over me. His hands trapped me as they pressed into the bed. Leaning down he returned to my neck traveling further this time. He stopped at my clavicle creating more shades of purple on my body from his sucking.

Surely after tonight, every part of me would belong to Levi. His left hand hooked under the top of the sleeve of my dress dragging down my arm revealing more of my shoulder. Softly kissing in between my shoulder and neck he continued to drag the strap down.

Soon my right breast was exposed to the cold air, hardening my bud. Before Levi would continue his touching, he leaned down placing his lips on mine once more, his kiss was hard again making my lips begin to swell.

Leaving my lips he kissed his way down before taking my right bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, I bite my bottom lip hoping to suppress my moans. Levi gently bit down on my erect bud making me gasp and moan.

I could feel him smirk against my skin at his victory. His other hand grasped my left breast gently, his thumb flicked across the bud causing it to harden within seconds stimulating me more.

Then, his right hand then pulled the other side of my nightgown down revealing the other breast for his eyes to devour. His lips left my bud, letting out a loud sigh I watch as he switching treatment. "Levi~" I moan.

Levi's tongue then dragged across the hardened bud making me whimper. His other hand traveled down as he pushed my dress down. He stopped abruptly and sat up for a moment completely ripping the dress from my body, leaving me only in my panties.

Instinctively I fold my hands over my breast covering them, crossing my legs as well I flashed an embarrassed glare at him. Ripping my hands from my chest he let out a soft growl. "Don't you dare hide from me now brat." he groans. His left hand pressed against the fabric of my panties rubbing against my clit. Again, I bite my lip in hopes to contain my moan.

"Tch, let me hear you dammit." he whispers into my ear. Soon his fingers made their way into my panties pushing his pointer and middle finger into my dripping wet core. His fingers curled against my walls in a  _come-hither_  motion before thrusting them painfully slow, in, and out. I whimpered and groaned wishing for him to go faster. His thumb then gentle rub at my clit again giving me slightly more pleasure

Looking at him I watched a devious smirk tug at his lips. "What's the problem darling?" he asks. Levi was enjoying torturing me, bucking my hips I tried moving closer to hoping to get more pleasure out of it only he pushed my hips down roughly.

"You're too-

Before I could finish his fingers jabbed in and out of me faster making me shriek. Taking hold of the sheets below me I felt his fingers thrust in and out. I could feel the knot building up in my stomach wanting to release and fall into a state of euphoria. As his fingers continued to thrust in and out of me at a fast rate I felt my undoing coming fast. "Ah~ Levi!" I moan.

He hummed approvingly as he then slowed down again, I groan in annoyance wanting him to finish me. Levi again took my left bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue ever so slowly around before flicking his wet muscle over the hardened nipple. He continued this while slowly thrusting his two fingers into my dripping core.

Then, altogether he pulled his fingers out completely before sitting up. He unbuttoned his pants before stepping off the bed. My knees fell together as I watched Levi fully undress before me. I let out a sigh as I fall back onto the bed, it was too late to turn back now.

Slipping his pants down his legs I could see his erection through his boxers. Teasingly he slipped his boxers off slowly, within a matter of seconds his member sprang out from under his boxers. My eyes shifted from his shaft to his face, he had been smirking as I gawked at him.

Quickly he pulled my panties off my waist, ripping them off at my feet, I go to close my legs but Levi's hands prevented me from doing so.

He climbed back into the bed hovering above me. His left hand pinned my own above my head letting my fingers intertwined with his. His free hand lined his member with my entrance teasingly rubbing against my sensitive bundle of nerves.

Subconsciously my hips begin to move in closer wanting him to enter me, seeming to be teasing him I watched him bite his lip trying to hold himself back a little longer. "Are you sure? Because I'll stop now-

"Don't stop~ I-I'm sure." I beg.

Taking my approval his member slowly slid into my wet core, a sharp pain struck my stomach and lower area making me whimper. As Levi continued to slowly enter me I let out painful screams trying to adjust to his size. It felt as if my body had been screaming at me, the pain was excruciating, but I didn't intend on stopping now, it was my first time, of course, it would hurt.

Once he had fully entered, he nodded his head, now both of his hands pinned my own down intertwining with my fingers, a loving gesture it seemed as if he were trying to tell me it'll be okay. I let out a sigh at the finding the pain gone, only because Levi wasn't moving.

His lips brushed against mine trying to distract me as he slowly began rolling his hips into me at a slow pace. The pain hadn't yet subsided causing me to let out whimpers in pain with each thrust.

Kissing me softly I could feel his hot body press against mine. In the kiss I let out soft whimpers still feeling the pain hit me, Levi did his best to make sure he wasn't losing himself in his own attempts to fulfill his own desires and put me first.

Soon as his thrust moved in a slow pace the pain subsided turning into pleasure. He had released my hands allowing me to cling to him. My nails dug into his back making him groan and hiss in pain, I couldn't help it. "Faster!~" I shriek. I held him close not wanting to be parted from him.

By my command, his hips rocked fast into me. I arched my back wanting, hoping for it to stimulate me more, only Levi's hands roughly grabbed my waist pushing my hips down now pounding into me at what seemed to be an inhuman rate.

I was a moaning mess my arms wrapped around his neck feeling the knot building up faster now ready to release. Levi could tell I was nearing my end and wanted to prevent it, if anything he wanted to make it last longer. Slowly down he chuckled softly before placing a teasing kiss on my lips. "Please Levi~ I love you!" I moan.

Slipping his hands underneath my back he lifted me up, now sitting in his lips with him still buried deep inside me. Thrusting up into me I felt more pleasure than I did before, he was hitting the spot that would send me over the edge sooner than before. I felt my body begin to tighten up at each stroke at the spot again nearing my end.

My arms weakly draped over his shoulders along with my head as I let out pleasured cries. Bouncing up and down with each thrust I could feel the knot building up. I tightened my arms around his neck and hid my face in the crook of his neck, I left my own marks making sure they were noticeable.

Then, I felt Levi's sharp teeth bite down on my shoulder making me gasp and whimper in slight pain. He was biting quite hard.  _He must be close as well._  "Damn (Y/N)~" he grunts softly into my ear. His hot breath swept across my bare skin making me shiver slightly as I pressed my chest against his.

Laying me back down onto the bed he kept his pace at top speed wanting to finish me off now. My nails dug into his back once more not being able to control my own body at the moment.

Levi propped himself up on his forearms hover only inches away from my body, I could feel the heat radiate off of him as he continued to pound into me. Leaning down he captured my lips in a hungry kiss, diving his tongue into my mouth. He swirled his tongue around mine as saliva seeped from the corner of my mouth. Humming into the kiss I felt my body tighten as I came to my undoing. Levi pulled his lips away from mine again.

Although Levi wasn't all that loud I could hear his soft pants as he continued to pound into me hard and fast with all he had. "Levi~ I'm!-" before I could finish my body completely lost itself in a euphoric state, Levi seemed to lengthen my bliss with his continuing thrusts that were growing sloppy by the second.

" _Fuck~ (Y/N)!"_  he groans quickly removing himself, he released elsewhere. Levi let out animalistic groans as he released his load away from me. Letting out a tired sigh Levi fell onto his stomach beside me on the bed.

Turning on my side I had the view of his back, scratches upon scratches marked his back in light red lines, some areas I indeed drew blood. Apologetically I place a soft kiss on his lips.

We were both sweaty and I could feel the pain starting to set in, but I knew Levi wasn't finished. Tomorrow I would surely be unable to walk properly.

"I'm sorry... It seems I've really scratched you." I sigh.

Leaning closer his laid on top of me. "Tch, I don't care." he says. With that Levi made sure I didn't sleep for the rest of the night and instead continued our passionate lovemaking until we couldn't take anymore.


	66. Passion Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

A cold breeze swept across my bare back making me shiver and awake. Pushing myself up from the bed I had found I was completely naked, under a thin layer of sheets. Beside me laid a sleeping Levi.

The memories of last nights events played over in my head of how I lost my self to the unexplainable bliss multiple times and by Levi's doing. I sat there on my knees with the covers ruffled up against my chest.

It had been a long night for the both of us. Turning to look at the clock beside my bed a rush of pain hit me in the hips. Moving the covers I expose my bare hip finding them bruised. Levi had been too rough with his touching.

Needing to use the bathroom I slowly turn in the bed, my feet dangled on the edge as I slipped down, my bare feet touched the cold hardwood. Slowly walking over to the bathroom door I was a little wobbly. I took the sheets with me to keep from getting cold.

 

~Levi~

 

I awoke to the sound of a door shutting, my head lifted slightly to the sound and looking around noticing the bathroom door was closed. Laying on my stomach I found that I was completely exposed due to the missing sheets.

Rubbing my eyes I sat up and turn to sit on the edge of the bed. The memory of last night was still fresh in my mind. Smirking slightly, climbing off the bed I decided to tidy up the room picking up the article of clothing that had been thrown to the floor. Walking over to the closet I pull a new set of undergarments out and slip them on, in case an annoying guard barged in.

Walking back over I sat on the edge of the bed and waiting for (Y/N)'s return. I had to leave in a couple hours, giving me enough time to lay around with (Y/N) and check on her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I opened the door slowly hoping I wouldn't wake Levi, only when I opened the door he was sitting up on the bed, fully awake. He turned to me and smirked gently at the sight of me, entangled in the sheets.

Slowly walking over to him I did my best to show no pain or the fact that it was a little difficult to walk. Sitting next to him I felt the sheets slide down my back. Levi took me into his arms, his hands held my waist pressing into the slightly. Letting out a soft hiss I turn away from him.

My neck and chest had been covered in dark purple bruises. Looking at him I found his neck had been abused with the same purple bruises from my kisses. "Are you hurting?" he asks.

I nodded slightly embarrassed, I didn't want him to feel bad, but I didn't want to lie to him either. "A bit." I say. His lips then kissed my bare shoulder softly.

"I'll be more gentle next time." he mutters.

Leaning into him he held me close. I didn't want him to leave, not just yet. For most of the morning, we sat there in complete silence. Pushing me back on the bed I laid there on my back with my feet hanging off the edge.

Levi towered over me, just like before. His lips crashed into mine, again his kiss was hard and needy seeming to want to go for another round, but I was too sore to make love again. My hands gently pushed at his chest making him pull away.

"I can't again... I'm too swore." I sigh.

Smirking he leaned down and pecked my lips multiple times. "I'll give you a break this time, only because I kept you up all night." he mutters.

Smirking up at him I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down into my lips once more. Instead, of going another round we had a little make-out session.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After a couple hours of sitting around Levi had gotten ready to leave. I too got dressed into something more appropriate and waited by the door with Kenny. I understood now why Levi wanted Kenny to sleep in the in-law suite. Kenny had talked about my mother and how she was doing. Nodding my head I smiled gently finding some relief that my mother was doing well.

Hearing boots hit the floor to my right I turn my head and find Levi with his bag. "Ready?" Kenny asks.

Levi nodded. "I'll be out in a moment." Levi answer, I watched as Kenny made his way outside. Snapping of fingers grabbed my attention as I turned my head. Levi then hooked his arm around my waist bringing me in.

Looking up at him, he moved a strand of hair from my face placing it behind my ear. Leaning down he stopped just at my ear. "I love you." he whispers.

Before I could say anything he jerked his head back and pressed his lips into mine. His free hand held my face while the other stayed hooked around my waist. Kissing him back I shut my eyes tightly, I wish he didn't have to go if anything I wanted to go with him.

Unfortunately, our loving kiss ended, I placed my hand over my mouth as I looked up at him again, heat spread across my face. "Stay out of trouble." he says much louder.

Smiling I nod once, with that he took his leave and walked out the door. I stood there in the doorway waving them off.

"Don't you think they should have more guards?" I hear a guard mutter behind me. Turning my head slightly I listen in to their conversation.

"Yeah, I mean there are Kustian soldiers out patrolling the waters, it would be smart to unless King Erwin is sending extra." another man answered. Turning my attention back outside I watched as the carriage was already speeding down the road.  _Does Levi know?_   _This is like that dream._

 

_~Memory~_

 

_"Joyce! It's Christopher!" a man said after barging into our home. My mother turned to me, her expression was pure fright at what could have happened to dad._

_"(Y/N) sweetie, you stay here." she says before rushing to the front door. I was only five at the time and a restless wanderer. Standing from the small beat up sofa I rush to the door, walking out the front I stood at the top of the steps watching man people rush to the water._

_In the distance I could see a boat, it was my dad's fishing boat. It was on fire, looking around I found another boat, one much larger. At the very top, above the crow's nest was a flag. A Kustian flag._

_Running down the stairs I ran to the waters, past my mother and a few men. Another man helped my father from the waters. My dad was bloody and unconscious. "Papa!" I call. Before I could reach him my hand was grabbed and I was yanked away._

_"(Y/N)! I told you to say in the house!" my mother scolds. Trying to break free of my mother's grasp I pulled trying to get closer to my father. My mother instead picked me up and took me from the water._

_"That is, enough, your father will be fine." she says in an upset tone._

_I threw a fit, I kicked and I screamed to let down and to see my father. My mother ignored my cries and carried me back home where she locked me in my room until they had dealt with my father. After that day I wasn't allowed to go near the water._

 

~End of Memory~

 

I turned to the guards and gave them a frightened stare. "What do you know of these soldiers? Are they just patrolling or what?" I ask.

The guards looked at me nervously feeling ashamed for saying things behind my back. He bowed before looking up at me. "Well... Erwin didn't want anyone to know... he said he had everything under control... he's sent his men out to the ships to make sure they wouldn't be hurt-

"Are the Kustian soldiers sinking ship?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

The guard looked at me with a nervous expression before nodding. I gasp softly and turn to the door.  _If I get a horse I could catch up to them and stop them._  As I began to walk out the door I felt a hand grab my wrist. "No Princess, you mustn't." the guard says.

"They'll kill them if I don't stop them." I say.

"Erwin says he's taking care of it." the man said. Turning to him I wondered how he would know all of this since he was dressed in a Pridorian uniform for the castle.  _A spy?_

"Are you one of Erwin's spies?" I ask.

He let out a sigh and pulled me inside. Leading me through the house he brought me to Levi's office. Pulling me in I walk over to the desk watching as he locked the door. "Yes, I am. Erwin sent me to find Jean's spies, and to make sure no one was leaking information to Jean." he answers.

Leaning back on Levi's desk I stood there silently. Part of me understood Erwin's trust was wearing thin, the other part felt a little hurt he didn't trust me or Levi to keep this all a secret. "I see...Have you found any of Jean's spies within our staff?" I ask.

Shaking his head he seemed a little ashamed. "Jean's men are very good actors, therefore, it may take a little more time, I've been keeping a close eye on the servants here, but there could also be some with Prince Levi himself." the man explains.

He bowed once more and left me.  _Erwin, you better have this under control._

As the day went on I spent it helping the maid with their working allowing them time to rest, if Levi were here he'd tell me to leave it and that they could rest later. But being that I was once in their position I couldn't help but want to assist them so they could rest.

"Thank you M'lady." the maids all said in unison as they bowed to me.

As they stood there smiling I bowed to them as well, they were hardly thanked for their hard work. "No, thank you... take this time to rest you all deserve it." I say with a warm smile plastered on my face.

Walking out from the kitchen I was met with Moblit who had been walking by. "Oh, Moblit are you going to be on the night shift?" I ask.

He stopped and looked at me before smiling. "Yes M'lady, did you need something from me?" he asks.

Shaking my head I smiled at him before bidding him a goodnight. It was a long day, walking back to mine and Levi's bedroom I quickly changed into a nightgown. As I walked along the foot of the bed images of the previous night's events flashed in my mind. I stopped at the corner of the bed and slapped my cheeks.

Shaking my head I quickly turn and walk alongside the bed before climbing in. Slipping under the covers I turn and turn out the light. I had slept alone before but knowing Levi wouldn't be here to join me kept me from sleeping that night, I worried bad things were going to happen.

 

~Levi~

 

A day had passed as we arrived in Zesmeira for the meeting. Upon our arrival we met with Petra who had been coming on the Queen of Estra's behalf, we had also met with Grisha and Eren. We all managed to take one carriage up to Smith's Keep.

It was early morning here. On the ocean, we did indeed see Jean's men but for the most part, the Zesmeirian guards kept them at bay. "Where is Princess (Y/N)?" Petra asked.

Turning my attention to her, I then purse my lips together. "Unfortunately she couldn't attend, for her own safety she is relaxing at the Ackerman lakehouse." Kenny answered.

Eren seemed to be a little displeased with the news. Turning my attention back out the window I avoided the small talk, part of me wish for (Y/N) to be here and deliver the plan with me to Erwin.

As the carriage came to a stop I looked up finding Erwin patiently waiting for us. Stepping out from the carriage the five of us made our way up the stairs. "Seems we're missing someone." he says, Erwin had bags under his eyes. It seems with this whole situation Erwin hasn't had the proper amount of sleep.

"Yes, Princess (Y/N) couldn't attend for her own protection." Kenny answers.

"So, I'm coming on her behalf." I add. Erwin simply nodded before turning to the opened doorway. We all walked in following him to the meeting room, there we were greeted by 'Four-Eyes'.

"Hello!" she greets excitedly. Rolling my eyes I pass by her as I enter the room. Sitting in the seat next to Kenny who sat next to Erwin.

"Alright shall we start?" he asks, he gathered blank sheets of paper to devise our plans on how we'd get rid of Jean. Kenny agreed with mine and (Y/N)'s idea. Historia as well.

"Sir, might I add that this meeting will only happen once, so we must take this time and use it wisely." Historia reminds Erwin.

He smiled politely before nodding. "Yes, I know... alright, let's start with the Jaegers." Erwin says.

Grisha and Eren had presented their plan, it was a less effective way of getting Jean and his family out quickly. Their plan was to spy on their kingdom and get incriminating evidence that Jean and his parents were abusing their power, enough evidence to see his family exiled. But getting all that evidence will take time... a lot of time. "I see, moving on, Historia?" Erwin then asks.

"Oh... well my ideas follow what Levi and Princess (Y/N) had come up with." she says before bowing her head slightly.

Turning to Kenny and I Erwin smiled gently. "I see, well let's hear it." he says.

Kenny stood up walking over to the chalkboard. He drew a rough sketch of the county. "First, we gather fifty of our best men from each of our countries, from there we will march to Kustea." Kenny begins.

Erwin seemed interested and turned in his chair completely. "If we catch them off guard we may be able to drive them out without starting a war, but if that does happen... the cost will not be high, we'll outnumber them." Kenny continues.

"That's the last thing we really need." Erwins says.

Kenny smiled and bowed slightly. "Yes my lord, but with this, it will be more effective than sending in spies to get evidence that may not even work, by doing this it'll be faster and safer, from there we can pick from the lower ranking class of royalty below the prince's and princess." Kenny adds.

"So, you want to take fifty of our men from each country and drive them out by force? Then, choose from a list of dukes and duchesses?" Erwin asks.

"We'd vote for a duke or duchess to claim the throne, someone who seems fit to rule." I add.

Erwin turned to me before looking down at the ground puzzled. "I agree with their plan." Grisha says as he raises his hand. Petra sat there silently knowing she would be one of the candidates to be elected to rule Kustea.

"Erwin we must decide now, we don't have time to waste." Historia says.

He let out a slightly frustrated groan as he stood from his chair. Walking up to the chalkboard he stared long and hard at it for a while. "If I give you clearance... you must promise me not to harm any of the citizens... only fight if you are being attacked... you wait until they make the first move." he says.

"That's part of the plan sir." Kenny says.

Turning back to us he slowly nodded. "Alright then, it's settled... we're going with the Ackerman's plan, have your men ready in two months to march." he says. That concluded most of our meeting, we had little meetings discuss and basically repeating the plan. All I was looking forward to now was getting back to (Y/N).


	67. A Dream Come True

~(Y/N)~

 

Days had passed since the end of the meeting. I wanted to believe there was a delay but I heard nothing. Like my dream, I sat by the door. The maids looked over me as I watched for the carriage.

It was snowing fairly heavy. "M'lady, come away from the door and eat." A maid says. Turning my head I stood from the seat and followed the woman into the kitchen. Sitting in the seat I waited as a bowl of soup was placed before me.

"That's all, thank you." I say.

After finishing the soup I had made my way back to the door. As I was walking there I found a guard who had just come inside. "Anything?" I ask.

He shook his head and looked at me sadly. Letting out a sigh, I instead head over to the study.  _Maybe if I do paperwork it'll distract me._ I sat there at the desk working on signing the many documents Kenny had left for Levi after they had left. I signed what I could before stopping again.

I sat back in the seat looking up at the ceiling. Memories of mine and Levi's last night together haunted my mind making my heart ache a little more than it needed to.  _I hope everything is alright._  Laying my head on the desk I shut my eyes.

 

~Memory/Dream~

 

_I open my eyes and look up at the man with black hair. His cold gaze pierced back at mine. His eyes widened when he looked at me. "Are you alright?" he asks. I sit up and pull my cloak over me hiding._

_"I-I think so... t-thank you." I say._

_"Tch, it's no big deal." he says._

_He turned his back to me and started to walk away. "Wait." I call holding my hand out._

_"What is it?" the man asks in a cold tone. His glare was deadly as if saving me had annoyed him._

_"I'm in your debt, how can I repay you?" I ask._

_His expression softened. "Come with me and we'll talk." he says. Quickly I stand on my feet and follow him back into the motel. The front desk was finally open I stood there behind the man until he forcefully grabbed my hand. He yanked me forward so I was now standing next to him._

_"I'd like to check into a room, one preferably with two beds." The man orders._

_The man at the desk scribbled on the piece of paper before handing the key to us. I followed the raven-haired man to our room silently not asking any questions although it would be nice if I knew his name at least._

_When we had entered the room the man shut the dark oak wooden door and locked it. "Alright, first before I make this deal with you tell me your name." he orders._

_"My name is (F/N) Morelli, I come from Estra." I answer._

_He gave me a blank expression before clearing his throat. "I am Levi Ackerman Prince of Aubern." he answers. Wait? The prince?! Quickly to show my respect I bow. I felt my back start to burn from the lashes that haven't healed. I wince in pain before standing back up._

_"I apologize for the inconvenience your highness." I say._

_"It's alright, but answer this for me... have you ever trained in fighting?" he asks as he walks over alongside the bed before sitting._

_"When I was young my father taught me how to fight, I am well trained with a sword as well." I answer honestly._

_"Alright then... another question, you had your vaccination shots before entering correct?" he asks._

_I nod and move a strand of hair from my face. "Then... to repay me... I want you to be my royal guard." he says._

_I didn't want to say yes, but I didn't say no. He then averted his glance away from me. "It would be an honor, your highness." I answer._

_He quickly raised his head in surprise to my answer. "Alright then, first thing tomorrow we leave for Ackman Castle... I'll have you put under training again just for improvement." he told me._

_A sharp pain stung at my back, causing me to hiss in pain slightly. He looked at me slightly concerned before letting out a slightly annoyed sigh. "Tch are you injured?" he asks in a cold tone. My head jerked up as I shook it vigorously._

_"Tch let me look then." he says as he crosses his legs. Quickly I sat on the bed and faced away from him. I could hear a small gasp escape his lips, turning my head slightly I saw him cringe._

_"Who did this to you?" he then asks._

_"A-an animal." I stutter._

_"Tch, those idiots opened a few up, lay on your stomach and I'll clean them out." Prince Levi orders._

_I nod and fall over onto my stomach, pulling up the back of my shirt I reveal more of the lashes. Quickly he heads to the bathroom finding a rag. I heard the water running, I then heard a drawer being opened before the water was soon turned off. I then heard footsteps coming back into the room._

_He sits on the bed and dabs at my lashes. I wondered what he could be thinking, he couldn't possibly believe an animal would have done this._

_After cleaning out my wounds he helps me wrap the gauze around my waist to cover the wounds. The gauze was excessive but it was all I could work with until we get back to the castle. "Thank you sir." I say before bowing my head._

_"You're welcome, get some rest we have a long day tomorrow." he informs me. He nods slowly before getting off the bed. I then crawled under my sheets and laid with my back facing him. A princess playing as a guard._

 

~End of Memory/Dream~

 

"M'lady!" I hear a masculine voice call. My head jerked up from the desk, the voice bringing me from my slumber. Wiping the drool from the corner of my mouth I sit up and look at the guard who was standing in the door out of breath.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Standing from the seat, I watched as he cocked his head motioning me to follow.

"This way Princess." he says.

Quickly walking around the desk I made my way to the through the opened door and out into the foyer. The front door was open and people were running in and out. A carriage had arrived. Rushing out into the cold I ran through the cold snow over to the neatly decorated carriage.

Looking through the window I find a past out Kenny and a worried Petra. Levi wasn't there. Opening the carriage door I pulled Kenny from the seat with the help of Petra. "We need to get him inside he's freezing." she says. One by one, maids and guards took King Kenny from Petra and I. I stood next to Petra as we watched them take Kenny inside.

"A guard is stationed at the coast waiting for Levi... (Y/N), someone shot at his ship." she says, taking my arm into her hands she looked at me concerned.

"Oh god." I gasp softly.  _It was just like my dream. Oh please don't let the rest be true._

I watched her head turn to the sound of something. Following her movements, I turn and watch as a man on a horse rode up to us. He stopped abruptly in front of us, he wore a guards uniform.  _Was this the guard stationed at the coast?_  Walking up to him I stopped to the side of the horse.

There was no Levi. "Is he okay?" I ask.

He got off the horse and stood beside me, his eyes couldn't make contact with mine. Placing his hand hesitantly on my shoulder he squeezed it. "W-we couldn't save him." the guard stuttered

I took a sharp gulp as the words repeated in my mind but weren't connecting. "W-what?" I ask. My hands folded in front of my stomach, my chest pushed against my corset as my breathing became erratic.

"I-I'm sorry M'lady... but Prince Levi is dead." the guard sobs.

I felt hands at my back and side, darting my head I found Petra standing behind me ready to catch me. "No... no... Let me see him... Let me see his body." I say as I push Petra aside. I kept myself together for as long as I could

The guard bowed his head again. "I'm sorry M'lady, but King Kenny told me specifically told me that Prince Levi was to be transferred back to Pridoria to be buried, he didn't wish to have a funeral... I'm sorry." he apologizes again.

I stood there in disbelief at the guard.  _This doesn't sound like Kenny at all._  I folded my hands over my heart as I fell back, my breathing was more labored this time again. Luckily Petra was there to catch me just in time. I felt the need to cry but didn't, I felt like my heart was in my throat.

Petra began untying my corset allowing me to breathe again. As I felt it loosen around me I sat there slightly in her lap hyperventilating.  _No... this can't be... Levi... he can't be... dead._

 

~Memory~

 

_My head and throat hurt like hell. I did my best to take deep breaths since it was a little harder to breathe. "Alright, you nurse's are dismissed." Levi says shooing them away._

_Levi sat in the chair next to the bed with his arms crossed. He was angry, no furious. I go to say something._

_"You shouldn't have come with me." he says._

_"I-I know." I say softly. My throat hurt each time I spoke._

_"I thought I told you to lock your door?" he asks._

_"I-I did... Jean.. m-must have had a key." I answer._

_I sat there looking at my hands feeling guilty for worrying him so much. The pain was so bad I felt like crying. And just the thought of him almost... raping me haunted my mind. Although I should be lucky to be alive I didn't feel all that lucky. I sniffled and wiped my eyes._

_"I'm sorry." I croak. I turn my face away from Levi not wanting him to see me like this._

_"(F/N)... did he...rape you-_

_"No! No that didn't happen." I panic. I turn to him waving my hands, I saw a smile form on his lips as he let out a relieved sigh. He stood from his chair and captured me in his arms embracing me._

_"That's a relief." he sighs. Slowly I hug back and hide my face in his shoulder. Unfortunately, our hug ended and he slightly pulled away. Shyly I look up into his eyes they were serious yet calm._

_Slowly he leaned into my face, his hands traveled up to my face holding my head. His eyes began to close just as our lips brushed against each other's, the first kiss was soft and quick but still made me heat up fast. Levi pulled away looking at me again, a smirk played at his lips before he leaned in again capturing my lips in another kiss._

_The kiss was passionate making my heart race. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back, his hands soon traveled down to my waist gently holding them, my hands traveled up to his face now holding his face as he pushed me back a bit. His tongue then lightly brushed against my bottom lip asking for permission. Me not having the strength to deny him I shyly open my mouth as his tongue plunges into my mouth claiming every bit his._

_My vision was going fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. Lightly I push Levi trying to tell him to stop. "Mmph Levi~" I sigh._

_He pulled away allowing me to breathe but he didn't stop there, he pulled the collar of my shirt down exposing my neck. He lightly showered my bruised skin with soft gentle kisses before fully pulling away. I laid there now catching my breathe and placing both hands on my swollen lips. Levi took my hands off of them and place one final kiss on them. I was warm and all sweaty from what had happened._

_My mind was foggy and my heart ready to explode at any moment. He still looked completely composed as if it was nothing. He wiped the saliva off his lips before sitting back in his chair. "Get some rest, I'll have the maid bring you food." he says._

_I nod slowly starting to feel sleepy again. My eyes slowly closed getting a last glimpse of my prince._


	68. A Place I'd Visit Often

~(Y/N)~

 

Days had passed since the death of my lover Prince Levi. I had either spent my days in bed or doing paperwork. Kenny had fallen into a coma and was not able to inform me of any untold details.

Today exactly five days since Levi's death I was working on paperwork at his desk, still cooped up at the lakehouse. I flipped through the papers signing what I could until there was no more.

I had finished all the paperwork, with Kenny not able to work at the moment I was left with no work to be done, I was left to my sadness and having to mourn my lover's loss. That was the last thing I wanted to do.  _Levi wouldn't want me sitting around doing nothing and crying over this._

As I began to rise from the seat there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I say. The door opened to a worried looking Petra.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She cleared her throat as she looked to the ground. "Prince Eren is here... and Prince... Jean... he bear gifts." Petra says shyly. Letting out a soft growl, I pull my coat from the back of the seat and throw it on over my dress.

I stormed out of the office with Petra following close behind. Walking down the hall I made my way to the front door. Swinging the door opened I look down at both of the men who stood before me. Eren rushed up to my side, he didn't seem pleased either. "You aren't welcomed here, you are still banned from this country." I announce.

Bowing down to me he then stood up straight and looked up at me. "I bring gifts and an apology for what has happened." he says.

"I kindly will reject your apology, now leave before I send my guards, this will be your only warning." I say.

"Please, M'lady I was only trying to find out what was going-

"What you were doing was shooting down ships! And one that my beloved was on mind you! Your men have injured the king and killed the prince for that your punishments are far worse than before!" I snap.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder, turning I find Petra trying to calm me down. Jean looked up at me in shock at my words. "I'm sorry if I have upset-

"You've done more than that! Now, leave!" I order. A few guards had come out from the house grabbing Jean by the arms and pulling him away. Turning towards the door I let out a sigh.

"You." I call out to a maid as I point to them. They stopped and bowed before me.

"Please pack my things, I leave tonight for Ackman Castle." I order.

The maid bowed again to my order and nodded. "Yes M'lady." the maid says before walking away off to my bedroom.

Before I knew it I felt week in the knees, I fell onto a wall using it as support. I heard gasps from both Petra and Eren. "(Y/N)!" I hear Petra call. Tears streamed down my face, I couldn't bottle it up anymore. With my left hand, I covered my eyes as I let out soft sobs. I pushed myself from the wall and walked back over to the office.

Eren took hold of my arm and pulled me into the office before pulling me into his arms. I was like a sister to Eren so this I can imagine was difficult for him as well seeing me in this state. "We will deal with Jean, I promise that jerk will receive his punishment as stated." he mutters.

I let out a tired sigh as I leaned into his chest. "That stupid bastard, if he had stepped any closer I probably would have strangled him." I mutter.

Eren let out a soft chuckle at my words. "I wouldn't have stopped you." he says. Sniffling a little I pull away from him.

"I must get ready to leave." I sigh.

"I'm going with you, I want to make sure you don't do something reckless." he says. Wiping the tears from my cheeks I nod and smile at him.  _I don't have time to cry, I need to continue the mission that Levi and I had started and see it through._

Eren and Petra stayed by my side as evening came. The servants were packed and ready for leaving as well. I stood out in the dark of night ready to board the carriage. I watched as Petra stepped in after Eren, when she had sat I then climbed in.

Sitting next to her, I flash her a shy smile as I cover her in a blanket we would share. The door had shot, we waited as the driver quickly sat at his post. The snapping of the reigns signaled we would be moving in a matter of seconds.

Jolting back and forth we made our way through the dark forest on our way back to Ackman Castle. The quiet ride allowed me to think to myself without interruption as I thought of what had happened earlier with Jean.  _How could he show up here after his men killed my lover? That bastard._

 

~Time Skip~

 

The large doors of Ackman Castle opened into the foyer, it didn't feel the same. I used to feel as if I were back in Estra, it was a homey feel, like I had always been welcomed with open arms. But this time it felt empty and dark.

I let out a sigh as I walked in. "If you'll excuse me (Y/N), I will go check on his Majesty Kenny." Petra says.

Nodding once I watched her head up the stairs quickly. Then, before I knew it a guard had come before me. "M'lady... you have a visitor, he awaits in the throne room." the man says.

Nodding I turn to my left and head down the hall to the throne room. There I opened the large glass doors. A dark figure stood in front of the two thrones. The moonlight poured through the windows giving the room a bluish tint and there I saw, Prince Jean. I let out a soft growl.  _This bastard, what the hell does he want?_

"What is it now?" I ask.

Turning he faced me and greeted me with a devious smile. "You never let me explain myself properly nor apologize-

"I don't want your apology, nothing you can do will stop me from hating you." I snap.

Standing before him I knew he didn't fear me, he may have towered over me but that wouldn't stop me from kicking him in a place no man wishes to be hit. "Now, let's be reasonable here my men were-

"Sinking ships by your orders, not to mention sending in spies to gather information on why you have been banned I presume?" I ask.

He let out a nervous chuckle as he avoided me a deadly glare. "I was... I have a right to know, it's not like King Erwin would shed any light on this matter-

"That gives you no right to go and sink ships, especially ones that aren't your own!" I yell. My yells echoed through the room, I felt the entire castle would be able to hear me at this point.

"I did not give the order to sink the ships, whoever told you that had lied to you. But I see you're a woman who trusts easily, hell you let Reiner join your little team after countless times he's nearly killed you." Jean says, he began circling me like a vulture, my head turned as I kept my eyes glued to him.

"It's too bad you know... Levi was a lucky man, getting to have such a-

Before he could finish my fist made contact with his face, my punch was hard, hard enough to send him to the ground. I took my fist into my other hand as it began to sting a little.

 _Damn, it's been a while since I've trained. "Don't_  you ever speak so inappropriately, you aren't my fiance, therefore you do not get to say those things or visit me as you please...just-" I stop as I took a breath feeling my heart in my throat again.

"Just because Levi is gone... it doesn't give you any right to claim me as yours, I will not be given away so easily." I announce.

Jean placed his hand over his now bruised cheek looking up at me in shock. "How unladylike." he mutters.

"At least I'm not the one spouting out obscene words." I snap.

I watched as he slowly got up from the ground still holding his face. "You will regret this-

"No, you will be the one regretting all your actions, you, and your family deserve the punishment you are dealt." I growl.

With that, he walked away again.  _Please let this be the last time._  I waited a few moments before exiting the throne room. From there I asked a guard to show me Levi's grave, it was the last place I imagined I'd be at but I wanted to know the way and make it a place I'd visit often.

Although it was cold and the middle of the night, I didn't feel like sleeping just yet. As we came up to the grave I found beside his was his mother's grave. I stood in between both before turning to the guard. "Leave me." I order.

As he bowed he slowly backed away giving me some space. Levi's grave was freshly dug up, the dirt mixed with the snow.  _This is real._  Sniffling I wipe my nose as I fell to my knees in the cold snow. I had spent days hoping... wishing it was all a bad dream and that I would wake up by his side. But now that I had been sitting here I realized how real it all way. Levi isn't coming back.

 _If...If only we had more time if only I had seen him one last time. I never got to say it back. 'I love you too.'_  I had broken down in front of his grave cover my face from the cold as I let out soft whimpers and sniffles.  _We had been through so much together, good, and bad._

Placing my hand over the carved letters of his name, my fingers traced it over. Again, I wiped my eyes of the tears and let out a tired sigh. Standing up I cut my visit short, turning around I head back inside and made my way up to the third floor.

Instead, of going through the office I just simply went to the door that led straight to the bedroom. There I stood before the bed, the bed we had slept on countless times, the bed would be too big for me now that I was on my own.

Turning I walk over to the closet. There Levi's closed remained intact. I pulled one of his coats from the hanger and brought it to my face, taking in his usual scent of roses and tea. An intoxicating aroma, it made me feel he was still here. Alive.

Quickly I hung the coat back up and turned to the bed. Slipping the coat off my shoulders I set it on the trunk at the end of the bed. I walked along my side of the bed and slowly climbed in. My arm stretched out onto what was Levi's side feeling the empty space.

It would be something I would have to adjust to, having a huge bed to myself. That night I tossed and turned on the sheet finding it difficult to sleep knowing no one would be there to hold me and keep me warm on cold winter nights like this. 


	69. Seeing Things I Miss

~(Y/N)~

 

~A Few Weeks Later~

 

It has been exactly three weeks since Levi had died, and five days since Kenny had awoken from his coma. He was still a little disoriented with the whole matter and was still clueless to his nephew's death.

Getting up this morning I felt a little weak in the legs. Sitting up I felt dizzy, sitting there I held my head in my hands waiting for it to pass.  _I must have a bit of a cold or something._  Slowly I climb out of the bed and walk over to the closet. Changing into a simple dress I look towards the mirror looking at the outfit before walking back over to the closet to close it.

Then, before I could go to the office there was a knock at the door. Walking over to the door I swing it open quickly finding Petra standing there smiling gently. "Kenny has called for you again." she says.

Pursing my lips together I nod again and walk out of the room. Shutting the door I turn to her, I had turned a little too quickly resulting in a searing pain in my head. Wincing softly I place my head in my hands. "Are you okay?" she asks.

Standing up straight I give her a smile and nod. "I'm just fine, let's go." I say as I lock my arm with her's. I gently tug her down the hall towards the staircase.

Walking down the second-floor hall with Petra we made our way to the large doors leading into King Kenny's bedroom. Petra had been taking good care of Kenny since we had returned, if it wasn't for her I feared the Ackerman line would have ended with him.

Slowly I had grown adjusted to the situation, no longer having Levi by my side. It was still haunting but I was slowly getting closure. Still, I do visit his grave almost every day, at night it was getting a little easier sleeping with only myself in the bed. Although these days I wasn't sleeping very much due to endless nights of signing papers and reading important documents.

"How has he been responding?" I ask Petra. Smiling at me she stopped just before his door.

"Why don't you ask him?" she asks. Opening the door I saw Kenny sitting at his desk working as if the whole coma never happened.

"Kenny!" I say rushing in.

"Hello." he greets as he slowly stands from his chair. Truly I had been avoiding the King since he had awoken due to him asking things I didn't have the heart to tell. "You look awfully tired still... is the paperwork too much?" he then asks.

Shaking my head I smiled gently before bowing slightly. "No, it's just fine." I sigh. There was a long silence between us as we stared at each other wondering what to say next.

"Now, where is my nephew?" he asks. It was that question again, but this time Kenny wouldn't pass out. This time I had to tell him.

 

~Five Days Earlier~

 

I had been sitting in the office working on some of Kenny's paperwork. I had been home for nearly three weeks and working my butt off making sure Kenny didn't fall behind. I signed what I could before throwing the pen onto the desk.

Leaning back in the chair I took in a long sigh, then to cut my break I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." I say.

The door swung open fast nearly colliding with the wall. "The king he's awake!" Petra calls. Quickly standing from my chair I made my way around the desk and to the door meeting Petra at the door.

"When? Just now?" I ask.

Nodding her head she grabbed hold of my hand yanking me from the office. Walking at a fast pace down the hall, Petra, and I made our way down to the second floor.

Yanking me across the hall she then stopped at the double doors. In and out poured servants carrying trays for bringing out empty carts. "He's been calling for you, he has so many questions." Petra says as she lightly tugs me along.

Stepping into the room I turned toward his bed finding him awake and sitting up. He had been eating and drinking. When he saw me he stopped for a moment, with his pointer finger he continuously curled it signaling me to come here.

With my hands folded in front of me, I quickly go to him and stand at the side of his bed. Taking one of my hand he gently squeezed it. "You looked tired." he says.

Let out a soft laugh I look at the floor before looking back at him. "I-I'm fine." I stutter.

We began to catch up a little, he had asked how long he had been unconscious. "Damn, I'm going to be so far behind... again because of that idiot." Kenny mutters.

"I've done some of your paperwork so you won't have much... if that's alright." I mention.

Turning to me he smiled gently before nodding. "Thank you, it must have taken a lot of your precious time." he says.

Shaking my head I smiled down at him. "No problem at all, I'm happy to help." I say. He nodded and smiled once more before eating a little again.

Then, his expression when serious. "Where is Levi?" he asks then. With slightly widened eyes I closed my mouth tightly, I was unsure how to tell him. Then, Petra came in and saved me.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but the Princess is needed at the moment." she says.

Kenny seemed a little suspicious, I stood there silently as Petra began to pull me away from the bed and out the room. "How am I going to tell him?" I ask.

"He just woke up... so you don't need to tell him right now." Petra says.

Nodding my head I turn away from the large doors.  _I don't know how Kenny will react... but I'm sure it won't be good._

 

~Present Time~

 

"(Y/N)." Kenny called again. Shaking my head slightly I came out of thought.

"Oh, yes?" I ask now back in reality.

"Where is Levi?" he asks again.

I let out a long sigh before turning away with my hands in front of me. "He's...uh...he's dead." I mutter.

There was a brief moment of silence. Then, I heard footsteps seeming to be getting closer than before. "He's what?" Kenny asks again.

Kenny was now standing in front of me with a confused look on his face. Looking up I did my best to hold back my tears. "He's dead." I say louder this time. He stood there silently processing what I had just said.

Only a moment later did his face turn beet red and his expression turned deadly. "That is, it." he mutters, turning away he then headed for the door.

Confused I follow him. "Kenny where are you going?" I ask.

"Screw our plan... I'm gonna make sure the Jean regrets this!" Kenny yells.

Catching the closing door I swing it open watching as Kenny marched down the hall.  _This isn't good._  "Kenny wait!" I call. Quickly walking out I catch up to him and grab his arm.

"Let go of me, Jean will rue the day he ever screwed with me." Kenny growls.

"No, we can't mess with our plans! If you do this now our plan changes... Kenny, we will make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else ever again!" I yell.

Ripping his arm out of my hands he turned to me with a deadly glare. "How can you be so calm about this? He killed your lover, nearly raped you and let alone attempted murder on both of us!?" he snaps.

"Because our plan will work but only if it follows through... so we can't slip up." I scold.

He let out a long sigh before turning to me. "Fine, we'll do it your way but if he hurts anyone else that is it, I'm getting rid of him." Kenny growls.

With that, I led Kenny back to the office where he continued doing his paperwork and I watched, to make sure he wouldn't lose himself in complete anger again.  _If only Levi was here to help._

After a while, I decided to head back to the office and work a little. As I exited Kenny's room again I fell back onto the door feeling slightly light-headed. Slowly shaking my head I push myself off from the door and make my way back up to the third floor.

As I walked up the stairs I found it was much harder than usual. I had broken out into a cold sweat. By the time I got up to the last step, I felt light headed again.  _I must be getting worse._  Walking down the hall I saw a maid making her way towards the stairs, she turned her attention to me as we passed each other.

Letting out a tired sigh I lost all strength in my legs and fell to the side, I leaned against the wall after hitting it rather hard. I wince at the slight pain in my arm from making contact with the hall so harshly. "M'lady! Are you alright!?" I hear the maid call. The clicking of the woman's shoes made my head and ears hurt like I was getting stabbed in the ears.

The maid took hold of my forearm and hand as she helped me up. Taking her hand off my forearm she placed the back of her hand on my forehead. "You have a fever!" she states.

"I-I'm okay." I stutter.

The maid kindly led me back to the bedroom and had me placed in my bed. "I will be back with some food, I will call for Lady Petra to fetch you some medicine." the maid mentions.

"Thank you." I say weakly.

I watched as the woman left the bedroom leaving me to myself alone, sick on my bed.  _I guess I've been working so much I haven't had the time to really rest._ My eyes felt heavy as I laid there on my back. My vision began to blur as I slowly began to fall asleep, sleep was what I desperately needed.

 

~Time Skip~

 

My eyes slowly opened, I felt worse than I did before. The sound of the door opening caught my attention, my eyes fell on the man who came through the door. Levi. I let out a weak gasp as I laid there. "Levi?" I call weakly.

He turned to me giving me a confused look. "What?" he says, walking alongside the bed he stopped and kneeled next to me.

I felt tears building up from pure happiness. "I-I thought you were de-." Before I could finish I went into a coughing fit. Tears streamed from my eyes as I looked to him. He had something in his hand, medicine.

"Shh, calm down it's alright." he whispers.

"W-why didn't you tell me where you were?" I cry.

He ignored the question and grabbed out the syringe. "Shh, you need to rest." he says. Before I could say anymore I suddenly felt sleepy again, looking at my arm I saw the syringe needle buried into my wrist as his fingers brushed the medicine into my veins. With that, I fell back into darkness.


	70. Where You Belong

~Couple Days Later~

 

I had awoken from my deep slumber. My fever had broken a day earlier although I was granted an extra day's rest by Kenny. Sitting up in the bed I let out a yawn before uncovering myself.

Thanks to Petra my fever only lasted a couple of days. Standing up I walk over to the tall arched window seeing it was cloudy. It was now the end of January tomorrow would be the first day of February.

Turning away from the window I walk over to the closet and pull out a long sleeved dress. It was dark red and flowy at the bottom. Slipping into it I had help from a passing maid to button up the back.

"Kenny would like to see you in the throne room M'lady." the maid informs me just before leaving. Responding in a nod I watch her smile gently before leaving.

Taking one last look into the mirror I fixed my hair slightly before approving my attire. Stepping over to the door I quickly left and marched down the hall to the stairs. I was quick, I had rested enough and was ready to get back to work.

I saw Petra walking up the stairs. Part of me was slightly embarrassed for mistaking her as Levi when I was sick. She thought nothing of it of course because I was only hallucinating.

Looking up at me she smiled gently before stopping. "Feeling better?" she asks.

Stopping a few steps below her I look up and smile back. "Yes, thanks to you." I say.

"I'm glad." she says before nodding once she bids me a farewell and went about her business.

Descending the stairs quickly I turn to the right heading off into the right wing. Walking past the kitchen and dining room I stopped before the glass doors of the throne room. Opening them I step in, there at his throne sat Kenny seeming to be a little sleepy.

Walking up the carpet I stopped before the few steps up to the thrones. "You called?" I ask.

He sat up straight once he saw me. "Yes, to discuss the army we've created and how we go about this plan you and Levi made." he explains.

Standing from the throne he led me to a door behind the thrones that would lead out to the training grounds. He had it moved a few days ago so he could redecorate the courtyard in the springtime.

As he opened the door a cold blast of wind hit me in the face sending a shiver down my spine. Kenny had offered me his coat, I took it willingly and thanked him for his kind actions. There we watched as fifty of our best soldiers were training in the cold conditions. "Shouldn't we allow them to practice inside?" I ask.

Kenny smirked slightly before turning his head. "They have been, this is their first time outside, make sure they're prepared for anything." Kenny says.

"Uhm... Kenny, it doesn't snow in Kustea... remember?" I ask.

"Tch I know that, but they will be traveling through our colder countries in order to get there." he explains.

"It'll be March, it shouldn't be too cold." I say.

"Just to be safe, they'll only be out for today... I also will have them equipped with guns...At a precaution of course." he says.

I nod and watch the men fight against each other and the instructor circling the area they were practicing in. Another cold wind blasted in my face making me turn away and face the door where I had come from only a couple of minutes ago. I then felt a hand gently lay on my back. "Come on." Kenny says as he opens the door again.

Quickly walking through the door we walked back into the throne room. Turning to Kenny I stopped in my tracks. Kenny seemed a little frustrated and tired. "They'll pay Kenny... they won't be able to come near us." I reassure.

"They will... so what all have you done since I was out?" he asks.

Smiling gently I turned forward I stared at the middle of the carpet where Jean and I had our last fight. "Work... but when I had gotten back Jean was here... so as of now I want to look into the staff for spies." I say turning to him.

"Why? I know all the staff, and none of them are spies." Kenny says.

"I don't think so... before you left I had talked to a guard who was a spy from Zesmeira." I explain.

"Okay, okay hold on... so Erwin sent guards to spy on us? And Jean?" he asks.

"Erwin wanted to find Jean's spies and make sure we weren't leaking information." I explain.

"So, there must have been spies on the ship when it sank." he mutters.

"I'm afraid so... both from Erwin and Jean." I assume.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Now, that I was spending more time with Kenny to help get Jean and his family gone I realized how much Levi was like him. Their personalities were similar and the way they did things. "That is, why I want to look closer at the staff." I say.

Looking at me he nodded, his mouth opened ready to say something but never did due to a loud bang of the glass doors opening. Jerking my head back I look to find a man running in. He was dirty. Turning towards the man I step closer cautiously. "I'm sorry mister... but you can't be here right now." I say.

The man seemed to be out of breath and the way he entered the room seemed as if he were being chased by something.

Then, the man lifted his head flashing an annoyed glare at me. I knew that glare from anywhere. "L-Levi?" I call softly.

He had grown some facial hair, it actually suited him fairly well, but that wasn't the point. Rushing over to him I fell to my knees and landed straight into his arms. "Ow ow!" he groans.

Releasing him I looking down feeling bad. "Sorry." I say.

 

~Levi~

 

Looking up at her again I grabbed her arm pulling her back into my arms.  _I must have worried her to hell._  "I thought you were dead." she croaked.

With my left hand, I held the back of her head keeping her close. "Shh, I'm fine." I whisper. Rocking us back and forth I heard soft whimpers escaped her lips.  _No more boat rides for me for a while._

Kenny then cleared his throat loud enough to catch out attention. (Y/N) released me and sat there in my arms looking to Kenny as well.

"Where have you been?" he asks.

"Believe it or not but it's actually quite hard to catch a ride when you look like a homeless man." I say.

Kenny then crossed his arms. "You could have at least written saying you were alright." he says.

Rolling my eyes I turned my attention to (Y/N) who was now standing up. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." she says softly. As I stood up I watched as her fingers tightly intertwined with my own. Leading me from the throne room we made our way to the third floor.

Reaching the last step to the third floor (Y/N) tugged me along the hallway. Stopping at the glass doors to my office she turned and smiled gently. "First you need a bath... I'll pick out some clothing for you." she says.

Nodding I watch as her eyes seemed to get brighter. As she turned to open the door I squeezed her hand gently before tugging at it. Turning her head she looked at me confused.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Turning I look at Levi wondering what he needed. With no warning, he yanked my hand toward him bringing me into his chest. With lips just inches apart I look up at him one last time before he leaned down placing his lips on mine.

It was like our first kiss all over again. His free hand hooked under my chin while our entangled hands squeezed tightly together at our side. The kiss was needy and loving at the same time. I had expected nothing less from him only because we hadn't seen each other in weeks let alone the thought he could have been dead.

Pushing me against the wall next to the door his free hand now rested on the wall next to my head. The hair from his face tickled against my face, as our lips moved in sync with one another making me laugh softly into the kiss.

Soon enough he ended the kiss with one last soft peck before pushing himself off of me. I stood there breathless by his actions. The once cool room turned hot as I looked to Levi who had now been smirking.

With that I turned quickly, opening the door Levi and I both walked in. Finally, I had let go of his hand watching as he made his way into the bathroom. Taking a moment I stacked the papers neatly on the desk before turning and behind Levi into the bathroom.

Watching him take off his shirt I find fading bruises on his back. Walking up to his back I place my hand along the bruises. "From when the ship sank I assume?" I ask.

Nodding his head silently before turning to me. "Why did you think I was dead?" he asks.

Turning my head slightly to the left I felt a little stupid for believing the guard that told me so. "A guard said... and I believed him... there was even a grave placed next to your mother's..., so how could I not think you were dead?" I ask looking up at him.

Both his hands grabbed my shoulder as he looked down at me with a serious look. "I don't mean to make you feel bad... I left you and I regret that immensely." he says.

Shaking my head I flashed him a weak smile. "It's okay now... you're back... that's all that matters." I say.

Turning my head slightly I saw the bath nearly to the top. Walking over I twist the knob stopping the water. As I turn back I watched Levi's pants fall to the ground. I stood there with lips pursed together trying not to seem embarrassed.

Levi then stepped into the hot batch and laid back seeming to be relaxed. Sitting on the bathroom floor I lay my head on the edge of the bathtub. "So, how did you survive?" I ask.

Shutting his eyes he seemed a little hesitant on how to tell me. "After it sank I had gotten a boat ride to shore." he starts.

His eyes opened but never looked over at me, his eyes remained staring forward. "From there I basically hitchhiked when I could and stayed where ever... no one knew I was the prince so they weren't all that open to helping me." he explains.

"And when you got here... were you being chased by chance?" I ask.

That's when he looked over at me seeming a little surprised. "Yeah... a guard was chasing me telling me not to go in... at first I thought it was because he didn't know..." he stops.

"Why was he?" I ask.

He slowly lathered a bar of soap onto his body making it bubbly. "He was a spy." Levi answers.

"How did you know?" I ask.

He then flashed a slightly annoyed stare my way as if I should have known. "Well, first off guards don't order me around even if they don't know I'm the prince. Second I saw his Kustian crest under his shirt, I'm very observant." Levi says.

"Oh... alright then... tomorrow I would like to look into your staff again-

"I'll help." he says.

There was a moment of silence as I looked at Levi a little frustrated. "I know you do... but what you need to do is rest right now, I can-

"I'm helping end of story." he interrupts.

He had finished his bath quickly before stepping out. I had left for the bedroom where I sat on the bed. I was happy to have Levi back and doing well beyond happy really. Hearing the soft click of the door I turn finding him walking in with only a pair of pants on. He still hadn't shaved.

"Not going to shave?" I ask.

"Why do you not like it?" he asks.

He came and stood beside me looking down at me with a slight smirk. "No, no I like it." I say giving him a slight smile. Kneeling down slightly he placed his hands on my face.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel hurt..." he says.

Shaking my head in his hands I place my hands on top of his. "Don't be... you're back and that's all I care about right now." I say. He flashed me a slight smile before standing up.

Holding his hand out I look up at him silently. "Come on, we've got work to do." he says. With that, I took his hand in my own and followed him. Everything was finally getting back to normal. Or so we thought.


	71. Seeking The Hidden

~(Y/N)~

 

The cold February morning breeze swept across my bare skin awakening me from my once deep slumber. Opening my eyes slowly I raise my head slightly finding Levi standing in front of the balcony doors with the door open. Smiling gently I pull the covers past my shoulder and softly groan. "Morning." I sigh.

Sitting up I pull the blanket over my once exposed legs from swinging them onto the edge of the bed. Smirking gently he turned and shut the door before stepping over. Standing in front of me he leaned down placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "You may sleep a little longer, you've done enough work, thanks to you I'm caught up." he says.

"I don't mind doing more, it's refreshing really." I say.

Kneeling down before me he, taking my hands into his he let out a guilty sigh. "My apologies will never be enough to make up for putting you through that." he says softly. Slipping my hands from his I slap them on his face forcing him to look up at me.

"You're here now that's all that matters, now we just need to get back at Jean for all that he's done." I say.

Taking my wrist into his hands he nodded slightly. "How is the group of men?" he asks.

"Good, they'll manage the travel and fight if need be." I answer.

Nodding his head once he pried my hands off his face before standing up. "Get dressed, we'll go down and eat breakfast in the dining hall today." he says. Walking past me I turned watching as he made his way to the door, opening it he looked back and smirked.

"I'll be right outside." he says. Shutting the door I step over to our closet pulling out a simple dress. Undressing from my nightgown, I quickly slip into the new dress and brush down the creases. Looking at my reflection in the tall mirror I pull my hair out from under the dress and pull it back behind my shoulders.

Turning away from the mirror I step over to the door and open it swiftly. There I saw Levi leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall across from our door. Standing up straight, his eyes seemed to grow brighter as I stepped into the hall.

I then turned slightly I shut the door and stand in front of him. Extending out his hand slightly I look down and smile before intertwining my fingers with his. As we walked side by side, Levi leaned to the side placing a soft kiss on my temple.

Taking our time down the hall we finally reached the top of the stairs. There we watched a guard walk up. Levi cleared his throat as he let go of my hand, stepping down one step he stopped the guard. "Round all the staff up and meet us in the throne room." he instructs.

The guard nodded a couple times seeming a little nervous. "Yes, right away your majesty." the man says. The guard quickly left to carry out his orders while Levi and I quickly now made our way down the steps.

In the foyer, we stopped for a moment as Levi turned to me. "Do you think Reiner may be able to help?" Levi then asks. I could tell that now that Levi was back he was unsure how to look for the spies. I don't know how well Reiner knew Kustian guards, if he had ever encountered them, or if they were here long before this fight had begun.

Shaking my head I purse my lips together. "Kenny said he had a list of new recruits from the past few months, we can start there, we'll talk to them personally." I reassure.

Nodding once he then placed his hand on the small of my back before leading me towards the dining hall. Walking past the large archway, there at the very end of the table on the opposite side, we were standing sat, Kenny.

"Good morning." I greeted, my voice echoed throughout the basically empty room. Walking up I sit on the left side of the table, taking the chair kitty-corner to Kenny's. Levi sat across from me, we both sat quickly as the maids placed our plate on the table.

As we began eating the only sound that resonated was our silverware clanking against the plates. That was until Kenny cleared his throat. "Now (Y/N), you never did explain to me what Jean said-" Kenny says.

My eyes quickly shifted over to Levi who had dropped both fork and knife as he looked at me surprised and concerned. "Jean was here? When?" Levi then asks.

Setting down my utensils I folded my hands in front of me. "Nothing of importance... just to state his improbable condolences... and other remarks." I state.

Levi leaned over the table wanting my attention. Turning to him I sat there staring at him normally. "What other remarks? Did he touch you?" he asks.

"No, I punched him." I answered.

"What did he say to you?" he then asks. Immediately his protective side came through, I expected such with another young man in the palace while I was on my own, but this wasn't just any guy.

"Just arguing about how it wasn't him that gave the order to sink the ships." I start.

Levi sat back in his seat letting out a soft growl. "He then was going to say something inappropriate but that's when I punched him." I tell Levi.

Levi snapped his head in Kenny's direction, flashing him a glare. "And how did Jean manage to break in? Where were you?" he asks Kenny.

Kenny let out a sigh as he also dropped his. "I was in a coma, thanks to Jean I was out for almost three weeks." he says.

Levi then sat back silently realizing his anger wouldn't affect us. "I guess it's a good thing we are looking at our staff again... after this, I think we need to be more careful with who we are hiring." Levi says. With that, we quickly and quietly went back to eating.

Kenny and I both nodded in agreement to his statement before continuing eating. By the time breakfast came to an end Kenny left us and quickly walked over to the throne room. As I stood up and made my way to the door Levi quickly came up and grabbed my arm. "Why didn't you say anything before?" he asks.

Letting out a sigh I look away from him. "It wasn't that important, you know I wouldn't let him touch me, I took care of it." I say in a quiet tone.

Pulling me closer he grabbed both my shoulders. "What if he had touched you? Hurt you even? I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I left you defenseless with that predator." he growls.

Looking up at him slightly shocked it's like he had forgotten what I used to be here. "You've seen me fight, I can take care of myself, my position doesn't change that Levi." I scoff.

"I know that I don't mean to make you sound weak... but Jean is a powerful, manipulative person." he says.

"I know... believe me I've seen what he's done...do you...do you remember the first night we met and I had lashes upon lashes carved into my back?" I ask.

Nodding his head he looked at me very seriously. "They were from Jean I presume... sick bastard." he mutters.

Nodding my head I clutched his jacket. "So, I know what he can do... before I used to be so afraid of him... but now that we have the upper hand I know we can win... we just need to stick to the plan. After that, Jean... and Annie, they'll be removed from our lives... forever." I reassure.

He sighed tiredly before his right hand slipped down taking my left hand into his. "Let's go find some spies." he sighs.

Walking out of the dining hall with him we crossed the hall and made our way into the throne room, a fairly large group of people crowded around the thrones. "Is everyone here?" Levi asks as he quickly leaped up the stairs.

Pulling up the skirt of my dress I step up towards the top standing beside him. Fixing his cravat he then cleared his throat. "There is a reason why you are all gathered here." he starts. Looking about the room he scanned for any dirty looks or unfamiliar faces.

"Spies have infiltrated our home, so... again we are having to do a staff check... all of you will be checked and questioned." he announces.

"We will be speaking to each of you separately so you are not pressured by your co-workers to not say anything." I then add, glancing over at Levi he nodded slightly.

"Yes, so do not feel hesitant to tell us if there is someone threatening you... we will deal with it and ensure your safety." Levi states.

With that Levi ended his announcement, we started with a woman working as a maid and took her to a separate room. It was King Kenny's private room. Then, I realized there was that one guard from Zesmeira. "You start, I'll be right back." I mutter to Levi.

Walking out of the room I searched the throne room for the man who had come to me on the day Levi and Kenny left for the meeting. Scanning the room I found the back of his head which looked familiar, his hair was buzzed. "You!" I call as I push through the crowd of servants.

Grabbing his wrist I caught his attention. Turning I knew for sure it was him. "Yes M'lady?" he asks.

"Come with me." I say as I tug him along back to the meeting room. Marching towards the door we stopped as I looked back at him, he seemed a little nervous. Turning back to the door I open it and pull the man in.

Levi stood up from the chair and looked at me confused. "Who's this?" he asks. Turning the man saluted to Levi before bowing.

"Cadet Connie Springer, first-year Zesmeirian guard sir!" he greets.

Levi was now interested in him, pointing to the chair next to the woman Connie immediately took his seat. "Alright Connie, why did you come here?" Levi asks.

Connie had his hands folded in front of him as he sat there nervously. "King Erwin sent me to keep an eye on the royal Ackerman... and Ambermere family, and to find Jean's spies." he answers.

Levi then leaned forwards resting his hands on the table. "Do you know of any staff members working for Jean yet?" he asks.

Connie nodded before glancing at the woman, to me, it almost seemed like a signal that she was one of them. Leaning forward I looked at the woman who seemed nervous. "You... are you a spy?" I ask the woman.

Her head shot up as she then pointed at herself. Nodding my head I leaned closer. "If you tell us the truth your punishment will be painless." Levi says.

My eyes shot over at Levi, flashing him a slight glare for him being so forward. "Don't listen to him, just tell us the truth and we will work something out." I say trying to calm her fears.

She scooted her chair closer. "I'm not the only one." she said, her accent was deep and nearly impossible to understand, it sounded Trosanese, a language spoken in Huskuecia.  _What is Jean doing with people from Huskuecia?_

"Did Jean kidnap you?" I ask.

The woman nodded her head vigorously. "He also took my children and said if I do as he says I'll see them again." she answers.

"Tell us who the other spies are... do you know who they all are?" Levi then asks as he leans back in his chair, his right hand stretched resting on the back of my chair while he sat up straight in the chair.

"I can't! He'll hurt them!" the woman pleads.

Getting up I walk around behind Levi and over towards the woman. Taking her hands in mine I tried to reassure her. "What will he do if he finds out?" I ask in a calm tone.

Sniffling she shook her head. I knew she was scared by the shakiness of her hands. "Shh, it's okay, I'm not going to tell him you know why?" I ask trying to get her attention.

Looking up at me she wondered. "Because we're going to get rid of him for good... now tell me what he's going to do so I can help you." I say calmly. She sniffled again before letting out a shaky sigh.

"Lashings... h-he has them in a cell... and if he finds out... he'll whip them with the cat o' nine tails." she whimpers. I knew of the whip, I knew he had it in his possessions, it would have been the same whip he would use on me if I hadn't run away.

"I won't let that happen, okay? Now, can you please give us a list of names, please... I promise he will not find out." I tell her. Nodding her head she began to cooperate, with her help we'd soon find the spies and remove them from the country excluding Erwins.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Levi~

 

In my pajamas, I quickly ruffled my damp hair in a towel. (Y/N) too with her damp hair quickly ruffled through it. I had noticed her hair had been growing out, I had remembered how short it used to be. After she had finished she unraveled the sheets and climbed in before covering herself.

I too follow the same actions and laid next to her, facing her. My arm slipped behind her laying on the middle of her back as I slowly slid in closer to her until there was little space. Her hands fondled the buttons on my shirt seeming to want them undone. "Levi." she whispers.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

Her eyes shifted from my chest up to my face, she was slightly red seeming embarrassed to ask. "I-I'm glad I met you." she mutters. My heart began to swell at her words, turning my face I hid it in the pillows flabbergasted by her words.

Laughing slightly I felt the bed shift before her warm soft lips made contacts with my cheek, leading down to my jaw. "Catch you off guard?" she giggles. Turning my head I face her before turning to lay on my back.

She rested herself partially on top of me with her feet hanging off. With her left hand, she played with the tips of my hair before placing her hand on my rough unshaved face. Her smile was warm and tired, her thumb gently swept across my face against the little stubbles making my face itch slightly. As her left hand lifted I could see the gold metal glint in the light.

Taking her left hand in my own I look to find she was still wearing the ring I purchased in Kustea for her.  _Such a long time ago it seems. We'll have to upgrade this ring._  "Surprised I'm still wearing it?" she then asks softly. Turning to her I intertwine my fingers with hers as I shook my head.

"No, I knew you'd keep wearing it." I say.

"It's a beautiful ring." she says.

 _Should I try to be bold? Should I tell her what's on my mind right now, even though she's probably heard it before?_  With my free hand, I place my right hand on her face. "Not as beautiful as you." I mutter.

I watched her lips pull further into a bigger smile. Leaning up I press my lips into hers. The feeling always gave me the same rush, the feeling of our first kiss every time. A kiss I would never grow tired of. Besides, my mother, I had never loved anyone as much as I loved (Y/N).

I noticed that (Y/N) herself attempted at being bold by pushing her tongue against my lips, seeming to be begging for entrance. Smirking into the kiss I allow her just this once and slightly open my mouth. Her kiss became very needy as she claimed what was rightfully hers. Although as much as I wanted to ravish her, I was too tired to do so.

Breaking the kiss I let out a tired sigh as she laid there catching her breath. She too seemed tired, from all the hard work she had done to keep both Kenny and me from falling behind, I knew she would make a wonderful wife one day. My words would never be enough to prove how grateful I am to her.


	72. Unexpected and Important

~(Y/N)~

 

I had awoken in the warmth of Levi's arms. Smiling gently I turn in his arms to face him, still sound asleep I decided to lay there and watch. Levi rarely slept in, I was usually the one to wake up alone. Letting out a soft sigh, I let my hands travel up his face.

Moving the strands from his face he didn't seem to be phased. Laying my left hand on his face my thumb gently traced across his face. This seemed to wake him up slightly for he took my wrist into his hands, yet he didn't pull my hand off his face.

His eyes opened slightly before letting out a soft hum. "Go back to sleep." he mutters. Pulling me closer he let out a soft sigh while I kept my eyes on him. Smiling gently I closed my eyes a little as I moved in closer. Letting out a soft sigh I felt rather relaxed, ready to fall back asleep. Work could wait a while longer.

Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to fall back asleep. There was a rather hasty few knocks at the door. Both Levi and I jolted up at the knock a little startled and curious. Levi slipped out of the bed and walked over towards the door. Opening it a crack I could hear his cold tone. "What is it?" he asks.

There was soft mumbles from outside the door, I couldn't make them out, as I move to the foot of the bed I tried to listen in but by the time I reached the edge of the bed, Levi shut the door. He let out a sigh before walking over to the closet. "Get dressed, Erwin is here." he says.

Jumping to my feet off the bed I dashed over towards the closet standing next to him as I picked out my dress. Taking a dark blue dress I turn away and began to strip of my clothing. Slipping into the dress I pull the sleeves over my shoulders, as I was about to attempt at tying the back I felt rather cold fingers graze my back.

Turning my head slightly I find Levi tying the strings at the back. Pulling my hair off to the side I keep my head turned so I could see Levi. He was still only partially dressed, tightening the knot he stepped back before I moved my hair back.

I brushed down the creases in my dress as I looked in the mirror. Soon Levi stepped next to me looking at himself in the mirror, turning to him I took his already tied cravat into hand and tighten it slightly before brushing off his coat.

With that, I took his hand in mine as we both walked to the door leading out into the hall. As always we ventured down the flight of stairs into the foyer where we say Kenny, Hanji, and Erwin all gathered with a few guards standing by. "Ah, good morning!" Erwin says as his sights fall unto us.

As we came to the last step Erwin quickly walked up to us. "Quite the power couple I'll say." he chuckles softly.

Smiling gently I glance over at Levi who kept his stare at Erwin, his expression was puzzled wondering what Erwin would drop by for. "What brings you by my lord?" I ask turning my attention back onto Erwin.

Smiling graciously he extended his hand in the direction of the throne room. "Come with me and we will speak." he says. As he began walking away I made my way over to Hanji to greet her.

Taking my hands into hers she shook them once before her eyes fell onto my hands. Taking my left into hers she pulled it closer causing me to jolt forward. "Are you engaged!?" she shrieks.

Looking to Levi I knew the answer. Slightly embarrassed I swipe my hand away before laughing nervously. "N-no, it's just a gift from Levi." I say. Hanji's eyes soon fell onto Levi looking a little disappointed.

"I pray to the great God Vemir that you will soon." she says. The god's name was almost unfamiliar to me, throughout my studies I had heard so little of the god of the ocean Vemir. Most Zesmeirian people believed in him. While on the mainland's most people believed in Ezmera excluding Kustea and Huskuecia.

"Thank you Hanji, I pray as well for my engagement to come." I say slightly glancing behind her at Levi who had been listening in. Bowing slightly I walk past her and over to Levi whom I had locked arms with.

"She's rather quick to assume." Levi mutters. Chuckling softly I look down at the ring.

"I don't blame her, it is on my ring finger, after all, most women don't casually wear fancy rings on their left ring finger you know." I argue.

As we continue to walk down the hall he let out a soft sigh. "I suppose you're right, maybe soon we'll trade in that ring for an engagement ring." he hints. I had already known Levi had planned out our future together just when exactly he'd propose was uncertain. I assumed after dealing with the Jean situation.

Turning to the right a guard opened the glass doors leading into the throne room. As we walked past the doors I could overhear Kenny ordering the doors be closed and locked. Looking back at Kenny I watched as the guard shut the doors, hearing a soft click I knew then no one would be coming in or out for who knows how long.

My attention soon fell back on Erwin who had ordered a servant to bring out a table into the middle of the room. Walking up from behind Levi we gathered around the small oak table. There Erwin laid out many papers, a map, and lists.

"First order of business, I ask out of curiosity how your men are doing, are they ready?" Erwin asks as he looks to Kenny, Levi, and me. We all nodded our head confidently.

"Good then, I will examine them as a precaution, but I trust your men are highly capable and know what to do and what not to do." Erwin says.

Pointing at the map he showed the line for our soldier's route. They would cut straight through Drairia just like Estra and Huskuecia. From there they would meet up and all together march towards the Kustean border where they would hopefully get Jean's attention. "I have added with my men a thorough letter of their exile, for each of them, this document is unbreakable." Erwin mentions.

Looking at Erwin's trail it seemed his men had a longer route, so the men might be in Drairia for a while. "I will be on the front lines with them, I added this to the plan so then they'd get my letter directly from me and so I can personally have them on a boat, never to return." Erwin continues.

The plan was perfect, everyone has a part in it. "Now, onto the next order of business, I have made the list for next to rule Kustea and a list of the required laws such as vaccinations and such." Erwin says as he pulls out the two documents.

"During the march, you will be given time to vote on who you wish to rule Kustea, the candidates are, Grand Duchess Petra Ral, and Grand Duke Mike, Marco, and Armin." Erwin lists.

Looking a little confused from hearing Marco's name in the list I turn to Levi. "Excuse me my lord but Marco Bolt is as much a traitor to us as Jean-

"Actually, Marco Bolt fled the kingdom, he claimed he wants nothing to do with Jean and that his ways were barbaric." Erwin states interrupting Kenny.

Turning to Erwin I was about to ask something. "I know you're all worried but if Marco does get voted, I will be sure to have a close watch on him until we are certain he can manage just fine without causing another fight." Erwin reassures.

We all nodded silently agreeing with the plan. Throughout the morning and part of the afternoon, Erwin watched out soldiers as they practiced. He had also spoken to his men who were deployed here to watch over us.

With Levi at the moment, we were standing in the doorway to our room getting ready to pack our things. He and I planned to travel to Huskuecia, stepping into the room I placed a bag on the bed.

Stepping over to the closet I pulled clothes for both Levi and I as he watched me from the doorway. Arms crossed he seemed to be enjoying watching me. I quickly folded a few shirts and pants of Levi's into the bag. I heard soft clicks from his shoes resonate from behind me, turning my head slightly I watched as he walked over to the closet. Opening the left top door, specifically my door dedicated to undergarments.

I watched as he picked out sets from the bottom, from the times I had gone and he tagged along. Crossing my arms I watched him turn with a big ol' smirk on his face while holding up two sets. Walking up to him I take the sets and shake my head. "We are going to explain the plans to Erwin, not do anything sexual." I state.

Walking around him I go to place the undergarments in the drawer only Levi's hands quickly took hold of my hips slowly pulling back. "That's fine, I can still make love to you in the simplest outfits." he whispers.

Within a matter of seconds, my face felt warm at his dirty words. Covering my right ear I turn to him slightly embarrassed. He let out a soft huff before turning away, seeming amused at my reaction I quickly turn away and shove the clothing into the drawer at the very bottom. Soon enough Levi and I wouldn't have to worry about traveling so much, and soon we'd be able to stay in one spot.


	73. Ravishing Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Oh boy time to break out the holy water it's gonna be a sinful chapter today. So yes this is a warning, if you are uncomfortable with this kind of content please skip the first half of the chapter.

~Levi~

 

The last of the bags were stacked onto the back of the carriage, walking from the back of the carriage I soon entered the cab finding my beloved (Y/N) curled up with a book reading silently.

Sliding across the seat I sat closely next to (Y/N), my eyes traveled down to the book she had been reading. While reading I watched her hand creep out and pull the blanket over onto my legs. A kind gesture to make sure I stayed warm as well.

Moments later a slight jerk to the carriage and we were off. The claps on the horse's hooves against the ground were the only things to be heard as soon passed through the gates. Spring would be upon us soon melting away the winter snow and bringing back (Y/N)'s fears of storms.

She probably thought I would have forgotten, but I didn't. Her fears had remained in the back of my mind. Thinking back I would fear for her when storms arrived, especially when we were not in the shelter of the palace walls.

Cuddling up to her I looked out her window at the blinding white snow. It was a rather sunny day making the outdoors difficult to look out at for long periods of time. Unexpectedly I felt her head fall onto my shoulder as her book shut.  _She must still be tired._  We had stayed up late working on some paperwork, taxing, and all that kind of crap.

Taking the book from her hands, I set it next to me on the seat on the other side. Pulling the blanket up I cover her shoulders to keep her warm.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I had awoken to a jolt, the carriage and driven over a large bump shaking me awake from my once peaceful slumber. Startled I turned to Levi who had been sitting next to me and seemed a little startled himself. "Are you alright?" he asks.

Pursing my lips together I nod a few times before calming down. "How far are we?" I ask as I lean back in his arms.

"Just outside Trosan." he says.

Looking around I had found it was dark out.  _We've been driving all day? Did the driver find a shortcut?_

"If you're wondering how we got here so fast is because a new road has been created to make the distance shorter." Levi explains. Slowly nodding my head, I look forward, it was much colder than this morning.

Slipping my head out the window, instead of looking out the other window I looked up slightly at the sky, up at the lit up cobblestone walls. Looking in the opposite direction was a clear drop-off.

Nothing but clouds covered what was beyond them at the bottom. My guess was a long; fatal descend to the very bottom. Luckily there was a fence to prevent accidents from happening.

I fell back in and cuddle up next to Levi quickly due to being cold so quickly. As we grew closer to the town the harder it got to breathe due to the higher elevations. Soon enough we will reach the gates and spoke to one of two guards who asked for our passes.

Within a few short minutes, we were approved. Quickly the driver rushed past the gates rushing through the main street of the vibrant loud city. As we came into the front the carriage drove around the large fountain before stopping before the front doors. There waited for a tired looking Historia, and beside her Ymir.

I waited as the driver quickly step down and rushed to my door. Swiftly opening it he extended his hand out to me and helped me down. Waiting beside the door to the carriage Levi then stepped out and locked his arm with mine.

Turning, we walked up the few steps, curtsying to both Ymir and Historia I greeted them with a smile. "Welcome M'lady, Your majesty." Historia greets.

Extending her arm outward towards the indoors she beckoned us to follow her inside. "We can discuss the plans tomorrow, for now, rest I'm sure you both are rather tired." she says.

To be honest, I wasn't really all that tired due to sleeping all day, I wasn't sure about Levi knowing his sleeping schedule was different each night. Smiling at both Historia and Ymir I nod silently.

"Thank you, your grace... Good night." I say.

Bowing to her Levi and I follow the servant to our room. Glancing over he seemed calm, but my thoughts led to another thing. Mine and Levi's room would be on the opposite side of the castle, far from Historia's or Ymir's.

As Levi and I entered our room, I felt a rush of nervousness. As the door closed I quickly turned and locked it before walking over to the dresser provided. Slipping my coat off I place it on top of the dresser and slip out of my clothing.

Slowly I pull a rather short nightgown out from the bag. One Levi had picked out that I secretly brought. Slipping into it I quickly turn and find Levi, shirtless in silk pajama pants staring right at me.

A devilish smirk tugged at his lips before turning away. He climbed into bed and laid on his side, stepping over to the bed I slowly walked alongside before getting in on the other side. Laying on my side facing him I covered myself with the blanket. I felt an aching feeling between my legs; my guess Levi was feeling the same at this moment by the way he had been looking at me.

I knew he had already been thinking about all the things he could do to me the moment he brought it up yesterday. It had been nearly four weeks since our last time and he seemed more than happy to relive the bliss over again just as much as I did.

The dim lighting only seemed to set the mood more. His hand crept under the sheets before gently grabbing my waist. Pulling my waist towards his, I could feel his  _lower empowerment_  already hard. Involuntarily I grind my hips into Levi's getting soft grunts out of him. He grabbed my hips making me stop seeming to be too much for him to handle.

I bit down on my lips slightly as the heat spread across my face. The look in his eyes seemed to send off more red flags, filled with utter lust and need. His hand that had once laid on my waist holding me against him soon slid underneath the gown. Hooking his fingers around the waistband on my panties, he spent no time removing them.

The slightly cold air hit my nether regions exciting me more. It was my turn to undress him a bit. Quickly hooking my fingers around his pants, I pulled them off. After they had been off, he took my hands and pinned them just above my head as he turned to top me now that I was laying on my back. Rushing down his lips locked with my own in a heated kiss. He licked my lips begging for entrance not being able to control himself. He wanted to get right to it.

The blankets still covered us as he hovered over me attacking my lips a while longer. My hips again grind against his trying to tease him more as I smirked up at him. Not being able to contain himself any longer, his hand slipped down and pulled off his undergarments tossing them off of the bed.

With little warning he was already lining up at my entrance, only he didn't enter. He rubbed against my already sensitive nerves. "Payback for teasing me with that little outfit of yours." he mutters in my ear.

With that, he pulled my nightgown down off my shoulders exposing my chest. His lips quickly attached to my left bud, his hot tongue swirling around it as he bit down softly making me almost shriek. With this free hand, he groped the other gently squeezing it harder a few times.

Biting down on my lip, I then watched as his right hand took hold of his member, realigning it with my entrance. Slowly he pushed in, it hurt less this time allowing him to move earlier. He started off slow as he held me close, his head next to mine. I could hear Levi's soft grunts of pleasure and heavy breathing.

With my left hand, I tried to cover my mouth to suppress my moans so no one would hear. Prying my hand off my face, he then flipped us over, so I was on top. Confused for only a moment, he then started thrusting up into me making forget my confusion. Pounding into me I tried to cover my mouth again, only Levi took both my hands and intertwined them together pulling me down slightly.

I fell on top of him as he continued to thrust into me. The sheets covered my butt as his thrust shook the bed nearly making the headboard bang against the wall. Surely the neighboring rooms had servants or someone there who could hear everything. But we didn't care we were too far to turn back. Although this whole wing could probably hear my moans and screams.

My hands still intertwined with his as I pinned his hands above his head like he did to me. Capturing his lips in a heated kiss, he seemed to start going a little faster making me moan into the kiss. My tongue swept into his mouth reclaiming what was already mine as we fought for dominance. He let out a sigh as I pulled away from his mouth. "I love you." he sighs as he continued to pound into me at an incredible speed.

He held my hips to keep me in place, I hid my face in his shoulder muffling my moan. He didn't seem to have a problem since he could still hear me. At this point he was pounding hard enough to the point I knew I would have trouble walking tomorrow. Surely I would be in pain yet again like the first time. Levi just didn't know how to slow down. "Ow, ow!" I shriek.

At some point throughout our lovemaking session, he had pushed too hard causing me to hiss in pain. I let out a soft whimper to the pain making him slow down. Sitting up I sat there on his lap with him still inside as he stopped altogether. "S-sorry." he stutters.

Moving my now messy hair from my face, I could tell he was now concerned. "I-I'm okay, keep going." I sigh after gaining enough breath to speak.

"Are you sure?" he then asks now worried he may hurt me again. He too was out of breath and all red in the face. The room was hot as I moved in closer to him.

Nodding my head, I wrap my arms around his neck and start rolling my hips against him. His arms caged around me as he slowly now thrusts up into me. He slowly gained speed still a little unsure if it was okay to move faster. I began moaning out his name as I was nearing my peak, I could tell Levi wasn't far behind.

We stayed in the sitting up position finding it more comfortable. As the knot began to grow, I dug my nails into his back creating permanent marks along his back claiming he was mine. "Levi~," I moaned as I hid in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

After a while, he didn't worry as much due to my moans signifying that I was far from pain. Bouncing up and down I soon fell into the same mind-blowing bliss like before, I could feel myself tightening around his member making him grunt a lot.

Levi's breath became faster as he was nearing his end. Quickly pulled himself out and finished shortly after. "Shit!" he grunted before collapsing back onto the bed.

Landing on top of him I slowly lean in to place a tired kiss on his lips. He let out a soft grunt as he pulled the covers up and over us. We laid breathing there erratically from the mind-blowing sex.

Already beginning to feel drowsy I then felt his hand slowly trace at my back in a calming circular motion. My eyes grew heavy as they slowly shut, soon enough I fell into a deep slumber yet again for the night.

 

~Next Day~

 

~Levi~

 

I had awoken to a loud thud. Jolting up slightly I found (Y/N)'s side of the bed empty and the sheets pulled off the bed. Crawling over to her side I look down on the floor finding her entangled in the white silk sheets sitting there wide awake. Her head darted back looking at me while covering herself more.

Smirking I slowly slid off her side of the bed. Turning to me I watched her face redden in a matter of seconds. "M-my legs." she stutters. Huffing softly I swoop my arms under her legs and back before lifting her and the sheets up.

Carrying her to the bathroom, I assisted her with all her needs until she was fully capable to move on her own. Leaving the bathroom I shut the door behind me letting her have her privacy. Grabbing a robe, I decided I would wait and take a shower after her.

 

~Time Skip~

 

An hour later (Y/N) and I were both ready to go. Walking out of our bedroom we followed the servant who had come to us. Leading us downstairs the servant took a left down an unfamiliar hall. Of all the times I had been down here we never went into the east wing.

Looking to (Y/N) she didn't seem the least bit concerned. The servant stopped at a large wooden door with multiple locks on it.  _I wonder what is behind that door. Her riches maybe._  The servant pulled out a set of keys and unlocked each and every lock.

After flicking the last key in the keyhole the door opened slowly. Looking into the room was a large table where both Ymir and Historia sat. On the left wall was a large safe. Entering alongside (Y/N) I turn and watched as the door closed.

"Don't worry your majesty; it's a precaution... with Jean's men running around I don't want to take my chances of them hearing." Historia spoke as she rose from the table. Bowing to us, we returned the same actions.

Walking up to the table I sat beside (Y/N) as Ymir began to spread out the map of our continent. There it had already been drawn on one of the plans. (Y/N) and I were to just run over it very quickly and inform them of the voting to come.

"So, as you know you will be leaving here a day after Auburn's men." (Y/N) started.

Historia nodded and followed her line. "You will meet with Prince Eren and his men here." I continue as I point to the spot. Nodding again she seemed to understand everything.

"My men will bring weapons as a mean of protection, I specifically ordered to only use when they are being fired upon." Historia says. Nodding in agreement, we moved on.

"Are your men ready?" I ask.

Historia pursed her lips together. "Yes, but Jean's spies I'm afraid may be finding out... I've only found a couple so far. I planned on doing an interrogation today." she says.

"How long have you been keeping your army a secret?" (Y/N) asks.

"Since we found out Jean's been sending in spies." She answers.

Crossing my arms, I let out a slightly annoyed sigh.  _Great just what we need, a little Kustean snitch ratting us out._  "Where are your men practicing?" I ask.

Historia turned to me seeming slightly embarrassed. "In a private training room, I've chosen the ones I trust the most... how is it you practiced and only recently got rid of Jean's men?" Historia asks.

(Y/N) leaned against the table. "We gave our guards a lot of work making it impossible to leave, and we had Erwin's spies helping us out to keep the whole things under wraps." (Y/N) answers.

"Ah, smart... I wouldn't know if Erwin sent his own men into my staffing teams." Historia says.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Anyway, onto the next matter... Voting." I interject.

Pulling out a copy of the list of names and required laws onto the table. Tracing the paper with her fingers as she scanned the finger she stopped at a specific name. Marco.  _Of course._  "Why is he here?" she asks.

Rolling my eyes, I let out a soft groan. "According to Erwin, he is no longer under Jean's control, claiming Jean's ways were barbaric and all that bullshit- Besides that Erwin said he would keep a close watch on Marco if he is chosen." I explain.

Nodding slowly she looked down at the paper again. "When will the voting start?" she asks.

Shrugging again I wasn't told a date to save. "Erwin doesn't know yet." (Y/N) answers. Historia smiled at (Y/N) gently before nodding.

"I see, well I'll keep an eye out for the date then... thank you both for traveling here again to run this over again... if you wish you may stay longer." Historia says.

"Thank you, your grace, but I think it's time Levi and I get ready to head home... there is work to be done that won't finish itself." (Y/N) says with a gentle, caring smile on her face. Historia nodded before walking around the table.

"Will you at least come and pray with me then?" she asks, taking my left hand and (Y/N)'s right hand, she smiled up at us expecting we'd say yes.

Although Queen Historia and both (Y/N) and I had different beliefs, we agreed to pray to her Goddess with her as a kind gesture. In a time like this, it brought the four allying countries closer. Following Historia out of her heavily protected meeting room, we followed her to a different chamber.

One much dimmer and a large statue of their great Goddess. Otia, Goddess of the mountain. There was a time when Pridoirians believed in Otia before they converted to either Ezmera the moon Goddess or Zirdos, God of the sun.

On our knees, we whispered our prayers or thanks in our own separate languages. After sparing a good ten minutes we soon left the chambers and were told farewell. It was a rather quiet walk back to the bedroom with (Y/N) not really having much to say.

 _Should I ask her now? While we're alone? Or should I do it public? No... That would be overwhelming for the both of us... damn._  Letting out a soft huff, I shove my hand into my right pocket feeling a small box at the very bottom. A very small, very important box.  _Just a simple question... why can't I just simply ask?_

"Is something wrong?" (Y/N) asks. Stopping in the middle of the hall, I watched her hands folded in front of her.

"What?-Oh! Uh no... I'm fine." I ramble.

Her eyes darted down to the floor as her face seemed to turn a light shade of red. "Last night... it-it was nice." she mutters.

Gulping nervously I stood there speechless. She was speaking of last nights  _events_. Running my fingers through my hair, I look down the hall exhaling loudly. "I-I'm glad... I... I really didn't mean to hurt you... so... next time if I do something that makes you uncomfortable please tell me to stop and I'll stop-" She stopped my rambling with her pointer finger as she flashed me an amused smile.

"I know." she mutters.

Taking her wrist into my hand, I pull her finger off my lips. Tugging her arm my way I pulled her in closer making her press up against me. "I have something to ask you." I mutter.

Her eyes looked up at me a little confused and serious. In my head, I had imagined many ways to ask her.  _Marry me? No too short... Will you marry me? Dammit! "_ Kiss me?" I ask. Mentally facepalming I let out a slightly saddened sigh. She stared at me as if I were crazy to be asking and smirked.

"Why do you need to ask?" she chuckles. Embarrassed I chuckle softly.

 _Believe me, it wasn't the question I wanted to ask._  Shrugging my shoulders, I just leaned down and pecked her on the lips forgetting I had asked her if I could kiss her.  _It needs to be memorable not asked so simply._

Instantly I felt angry at myself for not having the guts to ask her but a little relieved to have more time to plan this out. I loved her, more than life itself and I didn't want to be plain when I asked her to spend the rest of her life with me. 


	74. Birthday Girl

~(Y/N)~

 

The cool wind whipped through my hair as I rode on horseback down the cobblestone path. Levi's horse close behind. It was the second day of March, a few days before the march to Kustea.

Today was my 18th birthday. A busy day in fact for there was a royal ball tonight in celebration for my special day. Before the ball would start Levi and I decided to go out for a while to avoid the stressful cake testing, decoration samples, and dress fitting.

Stopping in the middle of the road I turn the horse so I was able to look back at Levi and wait for him. He had said he wanted to show me something in the woods not too far from the castle. As his horse came up to me, he turned and cut over onto the grass following a clear trail through the forest.

Following behind him I quickly catch up and ride alongside him. We didn't say much instead I was too busy scanning the vicinity like old times. To this day part of me still felt like his guard although it had been crystal clear I would never be in that position again.

The trees were slowly growing back their leaves as spring was just around the corner. The days slowly grew longer and just yesterday it had rained instead of snowed. It would be an early spring this year.

Soon enough we would reach a large area cleared off. The trees surrounding the area gave us perfect privacy. There was a large statued of an angel in the middle of a slightly frozen lake. The statue had been a fair amount of damage, large cracks trailed up and down wings and onto the woman's face. On her forehead was a crescent moon on its side.

It was Ezmera, a sacred space just for praying. The place was now vacant due to newly built churches that brought people away from here. Slightly confused I look to Levi wondering why he had brought me. "My mother and father were married here." he states.

I tilt my head up slowly understanding now. Climbing off my horse onto the cold ground I walk up to the podium there a book would be placed but as of now, it was empty. Behind it was an old bouquet, few rose petals remained attached to the stem but had lost all color.

"This is where I intend to marry." Levi informs me.

 _We'd be wed here, in front of the eyes of Ezmera and the holy church._  Twisting around I look to Levi who had a serious expression. "It's perfect." I say softly. We spent a while longer walking around and talking about nothing in particular before riding around the castle grounds.

By mid-afternoon, Levi and I headed in for our attire fitting for tonight's ball. I would wear my national color of red while Levi would wear his color blue.

Levi and I separated into two different rooms, our outfits would be a surprise to us until the ball. Standing there in the dress I lifted my arms as the seamstress did her work on making it fit me like a glove. Here and there she would prick me causing me to let out a soft hiss.

A few more pricks and lifting of my skirt and I would be ready to undress and let the seamstress make her adjustments.

"Alright you're done, I will see you tonight before the ball." the woman says.

Nodding and smile I wave goodbye before walking out of the room. As I turn to close the door I quickly turn and look down the hall. There I saw another woman in a red silk gown. She smiled at me happily. It was my mother.

Hastily running down the hall I threw myself into my mother's arms humming happily as she rocked back and forth. "Oh, my darling girl, how are you." she says as she sets me down.

"Positively wonderful, who is overseeing everything back in Estra?" I ask as I lock arms with her.

"Oh Lady Petra that fine young lady has been quite the help, she certainly has my vote." my mother says beginning to turn and walk towards the stairs.

We walked down the stairs into the foyer catching up rather quickly before meeting with Kenny. My mother stopped and bowed in front of Kenny giving him a sweet smile before extending her hand out for him to grab.

"Ah, hello Elizabeth how are you?" Kenny asks before kissing my mother's knuckles.

"Oh wonderful Kenny, our soldiers are all set for the grand march to Kustea." she says. My mother's arms slipped from mine and hooked with Kenny's as they walked down the west wing. I stood there in the foyer by myself, but not really by myself, for there were servants buzzing in and out of the ballroom just up ahead past the large French doors.

In and out they went with decorations and many fabrics, preparing for the short noticed ball. Part of me wanted to help them but knowing they'd stop me due to my position as Princess. With my hands folded in front of me, I stood there waiting, waiting for Levi or someone to distract me.

As I turn to the left to go to the library my arm had been locked with Levi's. A little surprised I walk with him down the east wing. As we entered the library we soon split up in search for a good book to read to pass the time. Walking through the aisle of books I spot one that caught my interest.

Pulling it from the shelf I open it to the first page and scan the page. Closing it I keep it in hand and walk to the end of the aisle. Over to the sitting area I sat myself down in a chair. Crossing one leg over the other I set the book down on my lap and open it to the first page and begin reading.

Getting into the book I found myself stuck reading it not being able to stop myself. Leaning back in the chair I was startled when feeling a pair of lips press into my cheek. Darting my head to the right I look to find Levi standing there bent over looking at me with a slight smirk.

Over my shoulder was a box, a long black box. Taking it from him I look down, from the corner of my eye I could see him kneeling down beside me, probably wanting to see my reaction. Pulling the top off the box I find a bracelet. It had three charms hanging off of it, one with an 'A' then two national flags, the one for Estra and one for Aubern.

I had seen this set before without the 'A' and Estrian flag of course.  _He must have known I wanted it and added the two._  "It's beautiful." I say as I gently pull the piece of jewelry from the box.

"This way you have two special places to call home." he says as he stands up.

Looking at him I smile sweetly. "And the A? What is it for other than reminding me of your last name?" I ask.

"It won't just be my last name here in the near future." he hints. My smile seemed to grow bigger as he hinted to the engagement coming rather quickly.

"Thank you." I say softly.

Pursing his lips together in an awkward smile he leaned down and pecked my lips softly. "Happy birthday Darling." he mutters. Pecking my lips one last time, I then turn and set the bracelet back in the box before closing it.  _I'll wear it tonight._

 

~Time Skip~

 

I stood there in front of double doors, ready to make my entrance. A rather grand and unnecessary thing to do but I had done it from the time I had arrived in the custody of the queen and king. I could hear my mother and Kenny both making a quick speech.

The bright lights hit my eyes as the door opened into the ballroom. The ballroom was decorated in ribbons of red and blue as I walked in towards the middle of the room where Levi would be waiting. From there we would do the traditional waltz before greeting our guests.

The guests applauded me as I entered, walking at a slow pace to the center. I kept my sights locked to Levi's seeing him smile slightly at me as his eyes locked with mine. Once I reached the center of the room I bowed gracefully a few times before turning and taking Levi's hand. And now we dance.

The music played as other couples eventually joined in dancing alongside us. My mother and Kenny stood off to the side watching as Levi and I danced along with the lively music. Looking to Levi I could tell by his expression he was unsure of something. His eyes looked around face contorted in a puzzled expression. "What is it?" I ask.

His head snapped in my direction as his lips tugged gently into a gentle smile. "Nothing, just thinking." he says. Smiling back at him I took a long good look, it was funny to think how much we had changed, the last time we danced together seemed like such a long time ago and here we are.

As the upbeat music slowed down as did Levi and I. He pulled me in closer leaving little space between our bodies as we slowly danced now. I leaned my head on his chest as we swayed back and forth, I could hear his heart beating erratically. Smiling again I couldn't help but feel amused at the fact Levi was nervous, he wasn't one for public affection.

Turning my head I saw Kenny and my mother both speaking, it looked serious by their expressions. Then, through the crowd of people, I saw a messenger boy. Stopping Levi I grab his hand and lead him over to my mother and Kenny. The messenger boy was sent away just as I arrived. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

My mother and Kenny both shook their heads quickly. I watched my mother turn slightly red from there I knew she wasn't telling the truth. Turning to her I cross my arms and look down at her. "Mother, what is it?" I ask.

She let out a sigh and turned to Kenny who shook his head. "Nothing to concern yourself with right now dear, how about after the party? Go on have a good time." she says as she stood from the seat.

She walked towards me wrapping one hand around my arm gently pushing me away. "No, I want to know what that man told you... is it Jean?" I ask.

Kenny looked to my mother before looking to both Levi and I. I then heard a deep, annoyed sigh. I look back seeing Levi rolling his eyes. "For fuck sake uncle answer her." Levi groans. Turning back to Kenny I look at him hard. Kenny rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Nephew watch your language... and just as Elizabeth said we will discuss this after the ball, now don't be rude and go greet your guests." Kenny says pushing us both off the few steps of the platform. Levi took my hand and dragged me out to the dance floor.  _How could I have a good time now when I can't stop thinking about what the messenger could have told them._

"Come on, better go greet some people." Levi sighs.

 

~Time Skip~

 

We waved our guests goodnight as the ball ended around midnight. Tiredly I shut the large door and lock it before turning to Levi. He seemed just fine, slipping his hand in mine we both walked to the throne room where Kenny and my mother disappeared to.

Walking down the west wing we hurried to the glass double doors. Levi pushed them open and pulled me inside. The moonlight glowed through the large windows giving the room a bluish tint.

As he and I walked up the carpet we stopped just before the others, they had been whispering and seemed a little tense. "Now, the ball is over... tell us what is so important." I say.

My mother looked at Kenny seeming a little nervous. "Well... you see... the messenger told us that... Prince Jean is building an army." my mother says. My whole body grew stiff as the words slipped from her mouth. Jean must know now.

I hear a displeased sigh escape from Levi who tightened his grip around my hand. "Fucking great." he mutters.

"Now, the messenger said he didn't make it clear he knew of our intentions." Kenny adds.

Scuffing I release Levi's hand and cross my arms, I too flash them a displeased look. "He has to know, why else would he be building an army? Unless he suddenly had the urge to invade the neighboring countries, it's only coincidence that he is building one a few days before our march." I snap.

"Watch your tone (Y/N), we will deal with this in the meantime go rest." My mother says in a scolding tone.

"How can I, now that this has been brought to my attention? We need to revise this plan-

"Tch, forget it I should have known this plan was too good to be true... to hell with it all." I hear Levi snap. Turning to him in shock I was surprised he'd given up so easily. He turned away and stormed down the carpet.

"Levi!" I call. My birthday had taken a turn for the worst in the blink of an eye.  _What to do now._

Frustrated I turn and bow to Kenny and my mother bidding them goodnight. Turning I quickly rush down to the door in hopes to catch up with Levi to talk some sense into him. Exiting the throne room I found the wing empty, turning I rush towards the foyer when I had reached it, it too was empty.  _Damn, he's fast._

Rushing up the stairs I pull the skirt of my dress up and quickly step up the stairs. Making it up to the third floor I could see two guards outside the office door and our bedroom door. Marching down the corridor I assumed Levi would be cooped up in the office working on paperwork to ease his anger.

Swinging the door open I step in and shut the door. Flipping the lock I back away from the door and turn to find Levi exactly where I'd assumed he'd be. He sat with his pen in hand and read through a document on the desk.

Stepping over I pull the pen from his hand to get his attention. "I get you are angry but we have a plan here, so we need to adjust a few things-

"(Y/N) the plan is a no go, Jean will be prepared-

"Not exactly, there are five countries against him there is no way he'd have enough men to defeat us." I say crossing my arms.

"What about those who don't wish to see you take the throne back in Estra, from what I have heard you have a lot of people who don't support the fact you were adopted." Levi says.

"We still outnumber him- Levi we will win this even if Jean knows, yes this changes some things but the plan remains the same our soldiers will march, and if they have to fight Jean's army then so be it." I reassure.

He let out a sigh and stood from his seat. Snatching the pen from my hand he then pointed at the bathroom door with the pen. "Enough, go to bed." he orders.

Crossing my arms I stood there not listening. "Not until you do." I say.

Another sigh escapes his lips as he fell to his chair. "We're not doing this, just do as I say just this once." he mutters. My hands went limp to my side as I sigh in defeat. I was rather tired and desperately needed to clean off of the makeup from tonight's ball.

"Fine, as you wish." I say turning away from him. I walked away from his desk leaving him to cool down and think to himself. I was too tired to get into a full-blown fight with him to convince him we would be okay. That night I slept in the king-sized bed alone.


	75. Tension

~Jean~

 

I had grown suspicious of my neighboring countries. Building up my men seemed like the right thing to do, I would have them stationed at the borders.  _It's been too quiet._  Sitting upon my throne just like yesterday, and the day before that, I waited upon the news of my spies.

Getting to the bottom of whatever the five other countries were doing and stop it if I could. My days grew boring without my once loyal Duke by my side entertaining me with meaningless talk of his bride to be and politics.

Marco had left my court due to my harsh treatments with my people. He believed I should be more compassionate.  _Screw that._  My father raised me to be smart and limit the people on having too much power.

As the hot blazing sun bored through the windows behind me I saw a little scrawny man run in.  _A messenger._  "Your spies... they're back." he says. Rushing to my feet I fix my crown and begin walking up the carpet following the little messenger.  _This should be interesting._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I had abruptly awoken to a slamming sound as if something hard had been punched. I quickly sit up and turn to the door. My eyes darted down to the other side of the bed.  _It hasn't been slept in._  Look back up at the bathroom door I sit for only a moment before bouncing to my feet onto the cold hardwood floor.

In only my nightgown I walk through the bathroom and into the office. There Levi sat with one fit hard on the desk, his face contorted in frustration and exhaustion.  _He's been up all night._  Levi had stayed up all night unnecessarily trying to mend our plan. "Levi darling, you need to res-

"Not now, I'm busy." he shoots back.

I crossed my arms and bored my eyes into the top of his head. "You haven't slept at all, you don't even need to fix this." I say, quickly swiping the paper out from under him I rush away towards the sofa.

"(Y/N) don't fuck with me right now." he growls.

"Then, please, go take a nap and stop worrying about this, the plan stays the sa-

He rushed over and grabbed my wrists tightly. "Give me the damn paper now." he says, his expression turned dark and deadly but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. So, I took the paper and ripped it up in front of him. I watched his hands shake at they were balled up into fists, he was resisting to lash out.

"Sleep, now." I say in a stern tone.

Rolling his eyes, he instead of heading to the bedroom walked past me and grabbed his coat. With a loud slam to the door, he left the office. I stood there in the middle of the room looking at the ripped up pieces of paper in my hands.  _That was a tad bit childish..._

Moments later the door opened, hoping it was Levi I turned quickly. Instead, it was a guard, but not just any guard. It was Connie the Zesmeirian spy. "Connie, hello." I greet, I wrapped my arms around myself shielding my chest.

"G-good morning M'lady... I-I can come back in a moment and let you dress-

"No that's fine, what is it?" I ask.

"Is Prince Levi in the other room?" he asks as his eyes scanned the room just to be sure.

I shook my head. "Sorry, he just left." I stood there waiting for him to leave but he didn't.  _Does he wish to speak with me privately?_

"I-I should wait then... to tell you until he arrives so you both know." he says, he quickly turned, flustered to see me in only my nightgown. Walking up to him I grab his forearm.

"Wait, tell us what?" I ask.

He seemed unsure if he wanted to say. Sighing loudly he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The fifty men you've picked to march... about five have gone missing, and they are disappearing by the hour, I've checked their room, all around and I can't find them. If we don't find them then-

"Connie, slow down, what do you mean their missing? They aren't anywhere on the castle grounds?" I ask.

He shook his head. "I had a team help me but there was no sign of them, I figured they'd gone out and trained but our supervisor didn't see them nor did they sign in." Connie answers.  _This isn't good... Levi is going to be even more pissed off._

"Thank you, Connie... I will let Levi know and we will deal with this matter." I say flashing him a sincere smile. Connie seemed more eased and nodded before smiling back.

"Also, could you do me a favor?" I ask.

He nodded his head and pursed his lips together. "Keep an eye on Reiner today please... see if he's acting suspicious." I mutter.

He nodded his head and bowed before leaving. As the door shut yet again I turned away and let out a sigh.  _Great, now Levi is going to be twice as upset._ I returned to the bedroom and changed into simple attire for the day.

Leaving the room I entered the hall finding a grumpy Levi storming off towards his office. "Darling, I was-

He stuck his hand up silencing me.  _Connie must've found him._  Turning I follow him back to the office. "This is fucking great." he sighs. Opening the door he stepped in and removed his jacket, shutting the door behind me I then place my hands behind my back.

"Kenny and I can supervise the trainees." I offer.

"Kenny is already doing it." Levi answers.

Pursing my lips together I looked about the room. Then, maybe _I should find out why our guards are missing, or if they are just skipping out._ "Okay... well I'm going to the library." I lie. He didn't even bother to respond, he went straight to work.

Marching down the hall I quickly descended the stairs towards the foyer. My mother was walking out of the west wing. "Oh, (Y/N) there you are." she said as she came up to me. Hooking my arm around hers she walked me into the ballroom.

"Did you need something mother?" I ask.

Gasping softly she looked at me surprised. "I would like to spend some quality time with my beloved daughter." she scuffs.

"Yes, of course, mother... but I can I take a rain check? I wish to go speak with Kenny." I say as I slip my hand out from her grasp.

She looked at me suspiciously before shooing me. "Lunch then." she smiles. Nodding I turn and rush out of the ballroom. I rushed over to the training grounds finding Kenny keeping his eye out. I looked among the men and Reiner was with them. When he caught my eye he ended his previous conversation and ran toward me. Stopping I fold my hands in front of me and smile.

"M'lady, I've taken you've heard?" he asks.

"Yes, I have... Do you have an idea to why our soldiers are missing?" I ask.

He looked both ways before grabbing my arm. He pulled me to the corner and leaned in. "I've been hearing that they've been kidnapped... possibly by Jean's doing to delay our march to give himself a head start." he answers.

"But who would be doing his dirty work?" I ask.

Raising his eyebrow he leaned in closer. "Who do you think?" he asks in a slightly sarcastic tone.

 _Stupid me... I should have guessed._  "Annie... but it's been so long." I tell him.

"I wouldn't doubt she's still working for him." he sighs.

Crossing my arms I stood there thinking of how he could retrieve our captured soldiers. "We're back at square one trying to find her." I tell him.

"I know... How's the prince taking this?" he asks.

Sighing I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration even thinking about how frustrated he was made me feel uneasy. "On the verge of having a mental breakdown." I sigh.

Reiner chuckled softly. "I get that, he won't have to worry, we'll work something out." he says.

Nodding I smile up at him. "Yeah, I was thinking about drawing her out... I could be the bait-

"What? Are you insane?" he asks softly.

"Last time I checked no." I answer.

"Remember what happened last time? Levi flipped out, what do you think he'll do this time, he's already pissed off." Reiner says.

"You really fear him don't you?" I ask.

"And you don't?" he asks.

I shook my head. "I just want our guards back." I say.

"Then, I'll figure something out, you just keep Levi from going insane." Reiner suggests.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Late in the evening, I watched the men eat their dinner, Levi, of course, was still up in his office working his butt off. I had noticed someone was missing from the table. Looking around I counted each of them. Reiner was missing. "Excuse me gentlemen." I announce, placing my napkin on the table I quickly rush out of the dining hall. There I heard something crash in the foyer.

Rushing out I entered it seeing a shadowy figure walking down the other hall. They took a turn heading out to the courtyard. Running across the foyer I dash outside, the cold evening wind hit me square on the face. Taking the torch from its mantle I look to the ground. Someone was being dragged. There was still snow on the ground giving me a great trail to follow.

As I go to the edge of the grounds I had found there was a hole beside the wall for people to crawl in and out of. Getting down on the ground I slip under the wall and come out on the other side. Grabbing the torch I continue to follow whoever was out here. Feeling my side I felt my sword at my side giving me some relief.

I continue through the forest following the tracks closely. To my surprise, there was a small cabin not so far. There was a light on. Putting out the torch I rush up towards the window. Peeking in I see a table and a candle lit in the center. On one end sat Reiner, he was blindfolded.

On the other end eating food was another blonde, their hair was tied back. It was Annie. Reiner was right, she must be trying to slow us down.  _I should go back and tell Levi._  Turning away from the window I began to tread through the snow, only there was a loud crash and I was pulled back against the wall.

Annie's grip was tight, she kept pulling me back by my arms making it hard for me to pull my sword out. With a forceful yank, she pulled me through the broken window. I felt the glass tear at my back probably creating large scratches. Falling to the floor inside now I look up finding Reiner looking down at me. He was worried for me, Annie then tugged my hair making me look up at her. "Look who decided to drop by." she says.

"Let Reiner go." I demand.

Pushing my head down she released my hair and walked past me. "You see, I can't do that because if Reiner is free he'll run off and tell your precious lover." Annie says, looking up I spotted the dagger at her side.

Slowly stumbling to my feet I stood there hunched over due to the new wounds. "Annie you can get executed for this." I tell her.

Smiling at me she pulled the dagger from her belt. "Not if I don't get caught... even if it means ridding a few worthless lives." she says before holding the pointed end of the dagger at my throat.

"They won't stop... even if I die they won't stop hunting for you." I tell her.

"Not if I leave this continent." she argues.

I stood there motionless, Reiner began to scream through his gag trying to get out attention. Before I could say anything the door burst open, a cold wind shot through the house. Stepping in was Kenny and a couple of guards. "Sir, there is a cellar not too far, we'll go check it out." Connie says to Kenny.

Kenny simply nodded and continued to walk in. "Annie Leonhart, you are under arrest and hereby charged with treason. You will be hung in three days after gaining more info from you." Kenny announces.

Behind him stepped in Levi, his expression was dark. As the guards dragged Annie out I walked over ignoring Levi's presence to aid Reiner. "Don't (Y/N), guards will take care of it." I heard Levi say. His tone was dull. I jolt back following his orders. Two other guards step in and escort Reiner out.

"Outside, now." I heard Levi say sternly. Biting my bottom lip, I was hesitant. Within a few short minutes, I finally turn and walk out the front door. Slowly making my way up to Levi, I watched him turn, his arms were crossed.

He didn't say anything, he just bored his eyes back into mine. Tormenting me, making me feel guilty. "...I...I was going to get you... but then Annie grabbed me." I mutter.

"Why did you come in the first place?" he asks calmly.

Folding my hands behind my back I look at the ground. "I.. heard something." I mutter.

Suddenly he turned away and began walking back to the castle. "I'm not sorry Levi... I'm really not-

"I don't want to hear it." he says as he stops.

"Too bad, if I hadn't come out here we wouldn't have been able to find our missing soldiers." I argue.

He turned around fully before charging at me. "For a shit plan." he growls.

Hysterical I cross my arms. "Would you stop saying that!" I shout then.

He seemed a bit surprised I yelled. "You can't give up so easily... that's what you do..."

Scuffing he turned away slightly. "Enough, I'm done, I'm done with you, done with everything!" he snaps.

I stood there shocked, I felt a harsh sting in my chest. "Lev-

"No! I'm done, fuck everything!" he says before punching a nearby tree.  _It's okay, he's just having a mental breakdown... he's stressed._  I watched him walk away into the dark of night.  _I'm done with you, done with everything. I shouldn't let it get to me._  My knees felt weak as I fell to the ground.

"Princess!" I hear another voice call.

I sat there in the cold snow, Kenny came to my assistance. "Shit, she's bleeding, Connie escort (Y/N) to the infirmary." Kenny orders.

"Right away sir!" Connie answers before bowing.

Taking my arm Connie gently pulled me up. Kindly Connie took me to the infirmary where I was treated for and stayed for the night. I was going to give Levi more space, let him cool off and try again tomorrow or wait a few more days. There was just too much tension.


	76. Sorry

~Annie~

 

I had come so far, so close to taking her down. Chained to the floor I sat there in a cell rotting. In two days I would be publicly hung for my crimes.  _That damn Reiner..._ Three guards stood outside my cell making sure I didn't plan on escaping.  _Screw it all._

A tray slid under the door, shitty food was all that was placed on the tray. "Eat up tramp." I hear a familiar voice say.

Looking up I see the blonde man. Reiner. "Pleased with yourself? I would have helped you." I groan as I slide the tray away.

"The hell you would, you would have put me back in chains...Worse I would have been dead while you reeked havoc." he growls.

I glared up at him. "Rot in hell bitch that's where you belong." Reiner says, with that, he stormed off leaving me by myself.  _I already was._

 

~Levi~

 

Days past as I had not seen (Y/N) since the night we fought. I couldn't bring myself to apologize due to the guilt that had built up over time from saying such things to her. I kept myself busy at work while she stayed in her former room. (Y/N) had led us straight to Annie from there we found the missing soldiers in the cellar out back behind the cabin. If it weren't for her we'd be delaying this march.

She would rarely come into the office, only when it was dinner time and she would offer me some food. Three days, it's been three miserable days.  _I should apologize right now... I can't take this._

Getting up from my seat I brush off my clothing and fix my cravat. Running my fingers through my hair I exhale loudly. Starting towards the door I then stop halfway there.  _No... wait, I have every right to be angry... she could have been killed, she went against my wishes....but she did get Annie caught._

Groaning softly I was contemplating now. Before I had time to think I hear the door open. Jolting to face it I watch (Y/N) herself walk in, she was in a dress, a rather nice dress that was just perfect for her shape, it hugged her curves just right. "Oh... were you heading out?" she asks as her eyes met mine.

"..A-actually, I was going to see you." I answer.

She stood there slightly surprised by my words. "Oh.. okay then." she mutters. Walking over she sat herself down on the couch. Sitting next to her I turn my knees toward her.  _Here it goes._

"I've been beating myself up these past few days... I should have never said those things... I was stressed, which still gives me no right, I care for your safety. Always. For that, I am sorry... sorry for my behavior and sorry for keeping you from doing what you need to do." I ramble.

She took my hands into hers before laying them on her lap. "You are forgiven... I can understand you are stressed... but you need to believe this plan still works, Kenny won't leave until we are one hundred percent sure you are on board." she says.

Nodding my head I slip my right hand and place it on my chest over my heart. "Cross my heart." I say.

She smiled at me happily. "I'm sorry for going out there again... I seriously was just looking." she says.

Shaking my head I took her hand into mine and pecked her on the lips. "I'm not angry about it anymore... let's just get out men ready and win this." I say.


	77. Today and Tomorrow

~(Y/N)~

 

Back in my own bed, I had awoken to a shift in the bed. Leaning up I look back finding Levi getting out of bed. He sat with his back towards me on the edge of the bed. Getting up I moved myself so I was sitting next to him. "Today's the day." I mutter as I lean on his arm.

He simply nodded before taking my hands into his. His fingers grasped the ring on my left hand. He seemed to be pulling it off but soon slipped it back on. "Let's get ready." he whispers. Levi wrapped his arm around until his hand fell on the other side of my head to pull me toward him. He kissed the side of my head before his hand traveled down to my side.

We both soon stood up and changed for the day. Our day would start with standing out in the semi-cold temperatures to send Kenny and my mother off as they lead our soldiers to Kustea. As I slipped into a pair of pants and blouse I headed for the door. Only, there was a tight grasp on my wrist. Turning around I was yanked back, my face smashed into Levi's bare chest.

Looking up I watched his eyes meet mine. Slowly his eyes fell onto my lips, I could hear his soft breathing. Before I could prepare myself his mouth came down on mine. As always they were soft. His hands gently pressed at my spine making me shiver slightly. Pulling back he pecked my lips a couple more times before smirking.

"I'll be out in five, head down." he says. Nodding I move back slowly not realizing his hand was still attached. Slowly my hand slipped from his and I went to the door. Stepping out into the hall I ran into a familiar face.

"Petra!" I call. Turning her head I watch a smile tug at her lips. Turning herself she rushed up and hugged me tightly. Seconds later she stopped herself. "Excuse me, M'lady, I did not mean-

Hugging her back I got her to shut up. "How are our soldiers?" I ask.

"Ready to march alongside Auburn's'." she says.

"I'm glad... will you be staying here until they return?" I ask.

She nodded her head as she took my hands into hers. "Yes, Eren will be here along with the other elected dukes will be coming." she informs.

"Oh, I haven't heard of this." I say.

"Kenny is going to mention this when you meet him for breakfast before they leave." she says.

Nodding once. Locking arms with Petra we made our way down to breakfast to see off my mother and Kenny. Petra had wondered why Lady Hanji never wanted to run in the competition for Queen. I had heard Hangi made it clear she wouldn't leave Erwin unless he made it clear he didn't need her.

As we descended the stairs into the foyer we took a right into the west wing. We walked past the large doors of the dining room. At one end sat Kenny and the other end my mother. They sat there already eating and chatting. Greeting them I go and sit beside my mother. "Good morning dear." she greets.

Smiling I nod to her and place the napkin on my lap. "So, where is that nephew of mine?" Kenny asks as he looks my way.

Looking down the table I smile. "He is getting ready, he's been rather tired lately from staying up late." I answer.

A smirk tugged at his mouth curling at the corners. "Is that so? Good for him." Kenny mutters.

I felt the tips of my ears heat up at his words.  _He couldn't possibly be implying- Oh dear god what am I thinking._  "I'm here." I hear a deep familiar voice call. Looking up I find Eren walking through the door.

Standing up I walk over and greet him with a hug. "How was your trip?" I ask.

"Comfortable, I'm ready to get this show on the road." he smiles. There was a soft 'tch' sound coming from behind us, peeking behind Eren stood Levi in his formal attire, glaring up at Eren.

Quickly walking past Eren I meet with Levi who greeted me with a kiss on the cheek but kept his glare on Eren. It was as if he were telling Eren to keep his paws off. "A very territorial man." My mother giggles. Levi's fingers laced around my own tightly as we walked over back to my spot.

Eren sat across from us as the servants began setting my plate down. Levi sat back and ordered the servant to fetch him the same dish. "So, Eren, how are you, and Miss Venora?" my mother asks.

Eren cleared his throat and looked to my mother. "Very well, we plan to marry in the fall." he says.

Kenny leans back and takes one last bite of his food. "So, how are your people taking it? I'm sure some must be furious." Kenny mentions.

"Ah... at first, but my father and I have come together and made it so no one can hurt her... those who wish to do harm would be charged with treason." Eren explains.

Turning to Eren I smiled at him. "I'm glad you told your father, I'm sure he didn't take it well at first." I say.

Eren pursed his lips together and shook his head. "Dear god no, he was completely against it, he even threaten in hanging her... but you all know how my mother is." he chuckles nervously.

The whole room erupted in soft giggles. As we quickly ate our food and finished we all made our way to the foyer. "Well, we'll see you soon guys." Kenny says. Hugging my mother she held me rather tight.

"We'll be back in a few days, keep your look out for messengers." she says.

Nodding I pull back and take my hands off of her. Awkwardly she walked over and attempted giving Levi a hug. Levi stood there all tense and gently patted her on the back. I couldn't help but laugh.

Walking towards the doors we watched as they both stood in front of the soldiers. As they walked down the steps towards their horses. I waved to my mother watching as she looked to us after mounting her horse. With that they took off, looking up I could see the sky darkening.  _First rain._ Levi must've noticed my staring up at the sky, for he began to usher me inside.

Little rumbles erupted throughout the sky making Levi push harder. "The servants will show you to your room, after dinner tonight we will go over the plans again for those who haven't seen it." Levi says loudly as he pushed me towards the stairs.

"Levi what are you-

"Petra come with me please." Eren says. Eren knew what was wrong. Although I didn't feel any different I knew that would change any moment. Levi's hand fell onto the small of my back as he led me up the stairs.

As the storm grew closer I felt my heart race. Stopping in the middle of the hallway I felt like I couldn't breathe.  _Crap._  "Shit." I hear Levi mutter. Without warning, he swopped one hand under my legs and the other on my back as he lifted me into his arms. I leaned against his chest as he rushed to our bedroom. Laying me on the bed I watched as he frantically ran around the room pulling the curtains closed and shutting the door before locking it. Then, he stood at the foot of the bed, the rain began to pour against the roof.  _I thought I'd be okay._  I sat there tense and still, looking down at my hands I could see blood. "Levi." I breathe. My hands shook as I looked at my dress. I was covered in it.

The sheets were pulled out from underneath me. Levi then came around and climbed in. Pushing me down on my back he laid on top of me before covering us underneath the blanket. "Okay... I'm going to try something." he mutters.

I nod my head quickly as my breath became erratic. Before I knew it his mouth came down onto mine hard. It caused me to hold my breath. Distracted I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck I kept him close as he towered over me.

Immediately I became much calmer, as he pulled back he made sure my breathing was normal. "How do you feel?" he asks.

"B-better." I stutter softly.  _Where did he learn that?_

There were a few moments of silence before a loud crack of thunder erupted above us. Levi held me tightly ready to kiss me again. "How did you know to do that?" I ask.

"Hanji... she knew a boy who got panic attacks and would tell him to hold his breath... I figured kissing would do the same thing." he says.

"Smart woman." I breath.

Levi chuckled softly before pecking me on the lips. "Let me know when you're ready to get out." he whispers. Personally, I didn't mind staying like this until the storm ended.

In the end, we just laid under the covers for most of the afternoon.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As dinner passed we all met up in the meeting room across the hall in the throne room. There Levi laid out the map and went over the details with the dukes and of course Petra being that she was the only dutchess in the running.

 

~Levi~

 

I stood beside (Y/N) who was conversing with Eren and Petra while the others went off. My eyes wandered over to (Y/N) watching as her lips tugged into a genuine smile. Her eyes lit up with happiness, certainly something she needed.  _I could do it right now...While her friends are here, while she's happy because who knows what will happen tomorrow. Tomorrow._  My left hand dug in the pocket of my coat, feeling the velvet box containing my mother's ring. Glancing up at Eren he jerked his head back a bit beckoning to follow him. "Excuse us... Levi and I are going out for some air." Eren smiles. (Y/N)'s eyes look up at me before smiling up at me.

Pecking me on the lips she bid me farewell for the moment before going back to conversing with Petra. Turning away I followed Eren out of the room into the main throne room. As we stood in the middle of the room I watched as Eren crossed his arms.  _Ah shit, he's gonna give some shitty speech._  "As you may know, I love (Y/N) like a sister, I'd do anything to make sure she is safe, so... I hope you understand why I've had my doubts about you." Eren says.

"If you're worried I'm not going to commit then you're wrong." I argue.

He stepped closer. "I just don't want her to get hurt, she's been through a lot." He mutters.

I glared up at him. "I know." I answer.

"Good, now let's see the ring." he says as he places his hand out.

"What ring?" I lie.

Rolling his eyes he stepped closer and tried to shove his hand in my pocket. Taking his wrist into my hand I yanked it out. "Paws off brat, next time I kick you where the sun doesn't shine." I warn.

He held up both hands and slowly backed away, pulling the box from my pocket I opened it revealing it. Eren inspected it as if he were a jeweler, snapping the case shut I shove the box back into my pocket. "When are you going to do it?" he asks.

I shrugged my shoulders, I wanted to do it soon but didn't know when the right time would be. "Just surprise her." Eren suggests. Scuffing I shook my head.

"Hell no, I want the moment to be right... I want it to be memorable for her... when did you decide to propose?" I ask.

Eren pursed his lips together, his face flushed immediately. "W-well... It was a spur of the moment... I'm happy with how it happened and so was she." Eren explains.

"Your advice sucks..." I blurt.

"What?!" Eren asks loudly.

Looking at the door I had just come out of, I thought of how it would go.  _Maybe tomorrow... Definitely tomorrow before the voting... I'll set everything up and- but her mother isn't here or Kenny... dammit... but I can't wait any longer, so tomorrow._

"Tomorrow." I say out loud.

Eren looked at me slightly confused. "Tomorrow what?" he asks.

"Tomorrow I propose- I'll need them out of the castle for a while-

"On it, I'll have her and Petra go walk around town." Eren says.

Nodding once I finally agreed with his suggestion. "So, it's settled, I do this tomorrow." I say.

Eren smiled and nodded. "Yep, you have my blessing." he says standing there with a proud smile.

"Yeah, thanks  _dad._ " I tease. Rolling my eyes I turn away and walk back towards the door.

"Hey! That isn't funny." I hear Eren squeak.

As I opened the door I looked in finding (Y/N) and Petra not in the chairs at the table. Instead, they were on the couch off to the side both the girls had fallen fast asleep next to each other. (Y/N) had her head resting on Petra's shoulder and Petra's head on top of (Y/N)'s.  _Oh yes... definitely tomorrow._   


	78. This Love

~(Y/N)~

 

Petra and I stood outside looking at the closed castle doors. Levi had kicked us out for the day.  _I wonder why._  "Do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked turning my head to Petra. She instantly shook her head.

Shrugging my shoulders I turned and began walking down the steps to the carriage. Petra followed behind quickly. As I slipped in I watched her come in right after and sit next to me. Without telling the driver where to go he snapped the reigns and the horses were off. Switching sides I slide the little door open.

"Uh, sir do you know where we're going?" I ask.

The man leaned down. "His highness specifically told me to take you into town for the day." he states.

Looking at Petra confused I turn back to the little window. "I see, thank you." I say before shutting the little door. I look out the window after switching back seats. I looked back at the castle wondering what Levi had planned for today.

 

~Levi~

 

I was following as a servant had begun to spread red rose petals from the front door to the throne room. Everything had to be perfect. I watched as Eren rushed out of the throne room, he had his mouth covered in a bandana and another on his head. "Throne room is clean." he says.

"I'll check again, dust around here." I order.

Walking past the servant I walked into the throne room. Although I insisted Eren that I'd have a servant clean he was convinced it was him who had to do it. As I walked into the throne room the roses continued up to the steps leading to the thrones. I looked around checking for anything dusty or moldy.

Eren did an exquisite job.  _Time to change and prepare myself._  As I walked out into the hall I watched as servant brought pillars with vases attach to them. It was for the roses. "In there." I say, pointing into the throne room. Eren then came rushing helping lead them.

"Make sure they place them a couple feet apart." I say.

Eren nodded his head. I pulled at his sleeve grabbing his attention once more. "Don't let them bring in any ribbons... I'm going to change, the girls should be back soon." I mutter.

"Alright, what about Annie? Her execution is today." Eren says.

"I've already arranged for it to be private, it'll be done in the dungeon then she will be buried." I answer.

With that, I took my leave and headed upstairs. As I entered my room I pulled out a white button up and black leather pants. They were my father's. Mother had told me that my father proposed to her in these. Staring at the outfit I felt it was too simple.

Quickly slipping on the shirt and pants I grab the small box and open it once again. I look down at the ring. My heart began to race.  _What if I mess up? God, I should have practiced this- No, it'll be perfect._

Taking a deep breath I shut my eyes and exhale loudly.  _I can do this, I love (Y/N)._  Looking in the mirror one last time I nod and walk out the door.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Back in the carriage, we were headed home. After a very confusing morning, I decided once arriving home I was to head to the library to relax and read for a while. Looking out the window I could see leaves already beginning to bloom for spring. It was now warm enough to not have to huddle in the carriage.

"Do you think they kicked us out because of Annie's execution?" Petra asks.

Turning to her I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't see why they would... I believe Levi said they were just going to do it privately." I say.  _Something's not adding up._

"He's being very suspicious today." Petra mutters.

Nodding my head I turn and look back out the window. After today voting for the next King or Queen would be going on, Levi would be too busy to plan something while waiting on the news of what is happening in Kustea.

Seeing the castle in the distance I wondered what was going on. As we came to the gate the carriage came to a stop and talked to the guard. "Notify Prince Levi we have returned." the driver informs. Usually, we didn't have to notify our arrival. The man then sent a messenger and we waited. During that time I thought back, smiling to myself I thought back to when Levi and I shared one of those moments while I was his guard.

 

~Memory~

 

_I stood looking out at the courtyard. The rain came down as my eyes rested on the fountain. It was a calming feeling listening to the rain and not having to worry about thunder clapping. I took a deep breath before exhaling loudly. The air was cool and the smell of rain calming my nerves. "There you are." I hear a familiar deep voice say._

_Turning my head to the right I find Levi standing there, he had a worried expression on his face. Quickly turning I bow. "I-I'm sorry sir..." standing up straight I fold my hands in front of me. "What is it you need sir?" I ask._

_Walking up to me, he stood beside me and looked just like I had. "So, the rain doesn't bother you?" he asks._

_Shaking my head I too look out at the courtyard. The sun was beginning to set due to orangish tone in the sky. The rain soon slowed down. "You're lucky." Levi says._

_Turning my head I look at him confused. "What do you mean?" I ask._

_"You can do as you wish, love whomever you want and know they love you back... you can travel without people knowing who you are..." he says._

_"I'm sure you can do the same, you travel all the time... and there is someone out there that will love you." I reassure._

_Not convinced he turned and shook his head. "I'm too complex for someone to love... and traveling I do that for business... I hardly have time to relax unless I'm home... but I even work at home a lot nowadays." he says._

_"How about this, when the whole Nile situation is cleared up we will go on a vacation." I suggest._

_Smirking he looked at me once again. "We?" he asks._

_I felt the tips of my ears grow warm. "Y-yeah, someone has got to protect your complex ass." I joke. He let out a soft chuckle smiling sweetly. It was the first time I had seen him smile like that._

_"I'll hold you to it." he says softly._

_Smiling back we both fell silent and continued to stand in the archways looking out to the courtyard._

 

~End of Memory~

 

My thoughts were soon cut off when the carriage jerked forward and began moving. As the horses turned the carriage around the fountain. When we came to the steps the carriage stopped abruptly. As the carriage door open both Petra and I quickly exited and began walking up the steps. A servant had been waiting upon our arrival.

We stopped and were greeted by the servant before he opened the doors. There in the foyer were rose petals. They trailed from the front door to the west wing. As I followed them in I was then greeted by another servant holding a large amount of red roses. "For you M'lady." the woman says as she hands them off.

I looked to Petra who had the biggest smile on her face. "Someone sure is in a happy mood." she says.

Turning to the left I began to follow the rose petals once again. "What is the meaning of this?" I ask. Both Petra and I walked to the west wing. The rose petals then turned to the right stopping at the throne room doors. Stopping in front of the doors I now had a pretty good idea as to what was going to go down once I entered.

Two servants then took hold of the gold knobs and swiftly open the doors, this caused some of the rose petals to fly around. There in the room, I saw Levi waiting up by the thrones with Eren at his side. He smiled back at me before beckoning me to come in.

Walking in I continued walking up the rose covered carpet at a faster pace. Petra followed behind before joining Eren. They both smiled at me.  _They planned this._  Once I reached the steps looking back the whole staff had been standing at the doors. Then, I felt hands pull at the bouquet.

Darting my head I find Eren taking them from me. Handing them over I turn my attention to Levi who had his hands in his pockets and a slightly reddened face. Taking my hands he seemed to be keeping himself together. "Damn... uh okay...." he mutters.

His eyes darted to the floor as if he were trying hard not to break into tears. Leaning in I wanted to check to see if he was alright- "I've loved you... from the moment we first met." he starts.

Squeezing my hands he took a deep breath. "I loved you long before I confessed... let alone realized... I was an idiot... for... for putting you through so much confusion at first." he says. Now, I was finding it hard to not to cry.

"You had always been there for me... even when I said I didn't need you... really I did and I still do." he says, his hands were shaking and tears built up in his eyes.

"Because of you I've found more confidence to be a better man for you... you've done so much for me and I don't know how I'll ever give you the proper thanks you deserve..." he sniffles. He looked to the floor again trying to collect himself.

"I put you through so much but you still stuck around... even when I thought it'd be best to just give up... so I thank you so much for never giving up." he croaks. I too look to the floor as tears begin to fall.

"Now... I'm going to ask you this once... so listen please." he sighs.

With that, he bent down onto one knee. Digging into his left pocket he pulled a small little box and opened it. "(Y/N) Morelli Ambermere... you are the love of my life, I can't imagine a day without you... you are my best friend, lover, and hopefully the mother of my children. So, will you make me the happiest man and agree to spend the rest of your life with me?" he asks.

Sighing I took a slow deep breath. Slipping one hand from his I wipe my tears and smile down at him. "Y-yes...yes of course." I croak.

Standing up he wrapped his arms around me tightly. Still, shaking I stood there hugging him back. Suddenly he then lifted me off the ground and spun me around while everyone cheers. After a few seconds, he then set me back down and kissed me hard. Kissing him back I wrap my arms around his neck. Smiling into the kiss I then pull away. Releasing me from his arms he then shakily slipped the previous ring off my finger and replaced it with a new one. "It's beautiful." I say softly.

My hands too were shaking as I looked at the diamond. "It was my mother's." he says. Smiling up at him I lean in and peck his lips one last time. My heart was pounding so loud I thought it'd explode. Levi then took my hand and led us up to Eren and Petra who both hugged me tightly.

"Congratulations!" they both say. Petra took my hand and admired the ring.

Levi hands wrapped around my waist, turning I watch him wipe away his tears. Wrapping my arms around his torso from the side I lean in and kiss his cheek.  _Thank the great Goddess for helping me find him._   


	79. Victories

~Weeks Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Three weeks had passed since the march. There was no news if anyone had won yet. It also had been three weeks since Levi proposed. The previous week was voting week and I had a good feeling Petra would win.

Laying in bed on my stomach I turned my head toward Levi, he was still asleep surprisingly. I had forced him to come to bed last night after a slight argument of overworking. My left hand gently fell onto his head, sweeping through his soft hair.

A soft groan rumbled past his lips as his eyes slowly opened. His right hand then grabbed mine, intertwining his fingers with mine he kissed my knuckles. Sliding in closer he sighed tiredly, he seemed completely relaxed this morning. "It's too early, go back to sleep." he mumbles.

Stretching his arm across my waist I hid myself in his chest. "It's not early, the maids come in twice with breakfast." I mumble. Groaning he turned and laid on his back. I watched his chest rise and fall with each breathes.

"Come on, time to get up." he says as he begins to sit up. Only I pull him back down and cuddle into him.

"Not yet." I whisper. With that, we spent more time laying around.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After the hours spent lying in bed, Levi, and I got up for the day and headed down to the dining room to pick up a light brunch. From there we were going to head to the throne room to wait for any new messages about Kenny and my mother's position on the situation. Grabbing a plate I began picking from the middle of the table.

With Levi at my side, I sit back and pick at my food. "So, when do you want to announce to the civilian's of the engagement?" Levi asks.

Before I could take a bite I turn and look at him. "W-well... It would be best to announce it after this whole situation is clear and everyone is home." I answer.

"Good choice, we can start planning afterwards." he says.

Nodding I then take a bite of my food. As we quickly and quietly ate our food we finished within a short amount of time. Standing from our seats I walk behind the chair and wait for Levi as he brushes himself off and fixes his cravat. Standing beside me I locked arms with him. Walking to the doors we crossed the hall over to the throne room doors. A maid who had happened to walk by opened it for us. Thanking her as we enter Levi and I quickly walked up the carpet and stood in front of his throne. Sitting down he looked up at me, then pointed to the throne beside him, his previous throne. "Might as well get used to it that throne will be yours after our coronation." he says.

Looking to his throne I quickly go and sit in it. Leaning back I looked to the door waiting. Then, I felt something tap at my arm. Turning to Levi I find him holding a book. "You're gonna need it." he says.

Smiling I take the book from him, opening it to the first page I began reading while waiting for the news to come in.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As time went on without a word, one by one Eren, Petra, and the other noblemen entered the throne room hoping to hear the news. Petra sat beside me in a smaller chair taking up small talk.

It was almost time for lunch when the throne doors opened. We all fell silent as we watched a man rush up the carpet. Sitting up both Levi and me watched the man intensely. Bowing before us he handed us an envelope.

Levi took it from the man's hands. Just as, the man was about to leave, Levi lifted hand, stopping him. "Stay." he orders. Quickly opening the envelope he pulled the letter out and flipped it open. His eyes quickly scanning through the sheet of paper.

Once he had finished I took it from him and read it.

_Future King and Queen of Aubern,_

_After many weeks of fighting off their army, we have finally captured and given the Kirschteins their punishment. They will be escorted to a faraway island where they will not be able to re-enter Iudune. Erwin is escorting the Kirschteins from the continent, he has informed us that he will pick from the popular votes when he returns and crown the next royal family._

_We congratulate you on your engagement and hope to assist you in your planning for the beautiful event. Kenny and I will be returning home shortly._

_Beloved,_

_Queen Elizabeth_

Standing from my seat I handed it off then turned to Levi. Smiling I walk over and hug him, I could hear Eren cheering and Petra laughing happily. Releasing Levi I turn and hug both Petra and Eren.  _We won._

 

~Days Later~

 

Standing out in the morning light I watched as Kenny and my mother both exited the carriage. Rushing down the steps I greeted my mother with a tight hug. "Congratulations love." My mother says.

Sighing I smile before pulling back. Looking behind her I go and walk up to Kenny. Smirking he stood there with arms crossed. Walking over slowly I watched his arms open up, now speeding up I go in and hug him. "Thanks, kid, for taking care of Levi." he says, looking up he avoided my gaze.

Smiling I hug him once more. Another deep voice had cleared their throat. Turning my head I look behind Kenny finding Erwin stepping out from the carriage with a big smile on his face. Walking past Kenny I go and stand in front of Erwin, bowing I smile. "I've come bearing good news." he says.

Nodding once we all head inside, walking up to Levi we locked arms and followed Erwin into our throne room. Walking in he stood before the candidates for next ruler of Kustea. Digging through the inside of his coat, Erwin pulled out a large envelope. "It has been a long few weeks of voting and fighting, so I am happy to announce the next ruler who won by a landslide. This person showed that they will help in times of need, who is kind and caring for their people. Even has nursed the king of Aubern back to health. So, I am happy to announce Petra, Grand Duchess of Estra the Queen of Kustea." Erwin says as he pulls hands the envelope off to Petra.

Her eyes gleamed with happiness and complete shock. Everyone clapped for her, shaking Erwin's hand she profusely thanked them before rushing over to hug me. "Congratulations!" I say.

Pulling back she let out a sigh and shook her head. "I-I can't believe this." she says.

"I can, you deserve it, you've done so much for everyone." I say, holding her forearms she seemed as if she were going to pass out.

Sighing once again she places on hand on her head. "I'm going to need a lot of help... I have no idea what to do first." she says.

I watched Erwin turn to her. "We'll discuss that at the meeting next week, for now just get used to being called 'Your Highness'." Erwin chuckles.

Petra bowed once more and thanked him again. "Feel free to stay a couple of days to rest my Lord." Kenny says to Erwin.

Erwin shook Kenny's hand and nodded. "Thank you, I could use some time to rest before traveling home." he says.

Kenny and Erwin walked off still conversing. My mother, Levi, and Petra all stay while everyone else left. "Come on love, time to go pack." my mother says.

Confused I looked to Levi. "Why?" I ask.

Smiling she took my hand and led me away from Levi and Petra. "We're going back to Estra for a little bit, we must confirm your adoption, we will announce it in front of townspeople and speak the truth." she says.

I felt my chest tighten. Nodding once I watch her walk away, turning to Levi he quickly walked up. "What's wrong?" he asks.

Shaking my head I smile and take his hand. "I'm going back to Estra for a bit... my mother wants to confirm my adoption and speak publicly about it." I explain.

His hand squeezed mine before nodding once. "I'm going with you." he says.

Shaking my head I took his other hand. "Levi- you really don't need to-"

"I want to, now let's go pack." he says.

Shutting my mouth I knew there was no point in arguing with him. Nodding my head we both headed upstairs and began packing.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Evening fell as the carriage pulled over. We were on our way to Estra but decided to stop and rest for the night. Stepping out Levi and I watched as the driver pulled a tent out. Another servant quickly set it up before bowing. "Thank you." I say before walking over to the tent. Our bags were placed in the tent.

Levi snuck in and sat beside me as I changed. He too quickly changes, since it was warmer we didn't need to huddle. Brushing through my hair I lean back on the pillows I set the brush down. Pulling a book from my bag I open it to the page I previously left off on.

Levi too then leaned back, his head rested on my shoulder before he turned and kissed it. His arm then draped around my stomach as he laid on his side. "Remember when we first traveled together?" he asks me.

Setting my book down I nodded. "Yes... you tried to kiss me then and I pretended to hear something outside the tent." I chuckle.

His expression turned surprised. "You pretended that?" he asks.

"Well, yes, I didn't know to do." I laugh.

Setting the book aside he then toward over me. "Then, you owe me brat." he says. Getting on all fours he straddled me, he leaned in quickly, his mouth coming down onto mine hard. He held my face keeping me from pulling away.

His tongue shot into my mouth fighting with my own. Before I knew it he flipped us around so I was on top and he was laying on his back. He leaned up and kissed me once more, a soft groan resonated from his into the kiss.

His hands laid on my hips as we stayed there in a full-on makeout session.  _If I had let him kiss me that night it would have been very intense._ He quickly pulled back and attacked my neck with his lips, sucking, and biting. My hand clutched his shoulders as he continued to abuse my neck with his lips.

Shortly after all the biting, he placed soft kisses seeming apologetic for being too rough. Darting my head down he kissed me one last time before I climbed off and laid beside him on my side. His arm then wrapped around my waist pulling me in close. Pulling the blanket up onto us we laid there silently before falling asleep. 


	80. The Planning

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up beside Levi in my bed. Confused I sit up and look about the room.  _My room. That's right, we just got to Seagaria last night._  Looking down at Levi he laid there on his stomach peacefully asleep.

Leaning down I place a soft kiss on his lips before slipping out of bed. Today the rumors would be confirmed that my loving step parent's blood does not run through my veins, because I was adopted. My mother had mentioned something left from my father, about my adoption to announce as well when it came time.

Standing up I walk over to my old closet. The huge closet was a whole room by itself, much bigger than what Levi had. My hands glided over the dresses I once wore when I had lived here, the fine fabric in all its colors and patterns. Then, I stumbled upon a white gown, pulling it out I found it was my mother's wedding dress.  _What is this doing in here?_

Putting it back I search and find a simple yet elegant dress to wear for today. I quickly strip from my nightgown and slip into the dress. I would need my corset tightened, walking over I thought of using the bell to call my maid. Only, Levi was sitting up on the bed staring at me. "Need assistance my  _queen_?" he asks. The tips of my ears grew warm from hearing him call me queen. It would be a matter of time before the coronation but it was unexpected.

"Y-yes." I answer. Standing up from the bed he marched over and around me standing right behind me. My hands folded in front of me as I felt him pull at my strings, he was very gentle when pulling making sure I would have enough room to breathe. I could feel his fingers at the small of my back tying the lace together, then his hands rested on my hips. There was a light pressure on them as he leaned down, cold lips grazed the back of my neck gently sending a chill down my spine causing me to tremble.

Turning to look at him he smirked down at me, leaning down he pecked my lips then kissed my forehead. "Go eat, I'll be down shortly." he says.

Nodding I smile and head for the door. Slipping out of my room I look down the hall, my mother's office, there wasn't a guard... she must not be there.

Turning the other way I head for the stairs. Heading down to the foyer I took a left to the dining room. Pushing the wooden door open I find my mother sitting there eating her food. Walking up to the chair next to her I quickly take a seat, greeting her with a smile.

"So, are you and Levi planning your wedding yet?" she asks.

As the servants set my plate down I looked to my mother. "Not at the moment..." I answer.

She nodded her head slowly before drinking her orange juice. Sitting there silently I began to eat my food. "Maria, go get the books." my mother says. As I ate my food my mother seemed to finish quickly.

Within a short few minutes, Maria brought out three large books. They slammed on the table beside me as I ate. My mother pulled the first book off from the pile and opened it. "Alright let's see, how many people do you plan on inviting?" she asks.

"Mother." I say in an annoyed tone.

"What? I'm only asking, you're going to want all our family there." she says.

"I'll see what Levi thinks, it's his day too... now please do not go on." I beg.

"I only wish to help my beloved daughter on her special day." she says giving me puppy dog eyes. As I drop my fork I felt slightly guilty.

"Fine, but nothing over the top." I sigh. She smiled happily as she continued looking through the books as I stood up. Turning to the door I find Levi making his way in, latching myself onto his arm I pull him away from the table.

"What ar-

"You'll thank me later, you, and I need a moment." I mutter.

Levi shut his mouth as he followed me outside to the courtyard. Taking him over to my once usual hideout we sat down beside the fountain surrounded by the blooming roses. "What's going on?" he asks in an annoyed tone.

"My mother is trying to plan our whole wedding." I answer.

He sighs and leans back on the stone. "Great... why not just tell her we were planning?" he asks.

"Because we haven't really discussed the plans since our engagement." I argue.

He nodded his head once before turning away to let out a frustrated groan. "We can discuss it more later... let's just talk with your mother and see what ideas she has." he says. Sighing I nod and stand back up. Taking his hand I pull him up and lock arms with him.  _This is gonna be a long day._

 

~Time Skip~

 

I stood before the balcony doors awaiting on my entering. My mother was just outside preparing to introduce me. Guards were stationed on all sides, Levi watched from the sidelines and I stood there waiting to tell my people the truth.

I watched as the doors opened and my mother turned to greet me, smiling she extended her hand out.  _I don't need to speak just let my mother do the talking._  "My people, this girl may not be of my blood and flesh, but she certainly will always be my daughter." My mother announces.

"Because I could not bear the king's children, I did not give up hope that one day I would have a child... and 13 years ago I got my beloved child. Please accept her as you have in past times. If not, we have passed a law stating she may become queen of Estra if she so chooses... and the children she bears will be allowed the same right." my mother announces.

There were many cheers in the crowd as I looked down. Many supporters, many against my ruling which was typical whether or not I was adopted. Turning to my mother I smile and grab her hand. "I wish to say something." I mutter.

Nodding her head she pushed me forward gently. Placing my hand on the ledge I took a deep breath and looked around. "13 years ago now... I was brought to the palace from Eppatta after it had been invaded by Kustean soldiers." I begin.

"Both of my birth parents had been shot in front of me by soldiers who wanted our land...Thankfully those who ordered the attacks is long gone from our continent." I looked back finding Levi sneaking out and standing by my mother. They both smiled at me and ushered me to go on.

Turning back I look down at my shaking hands. "I wandered the streets until I was taken to an orphanage... from there I met my loving parents Harold and Elizabeth... they cared and nurtured me as if I were their own and I can't thank them enough." I sigh. Suddenly I felt a hand at my back, darting my head I find Levi standing beside me as if to comfort me.

"And now... that you know how I claimed my position... I must announce that I will not take the throne here... however, the children I bear will have the choice to rule here while I rule Aubern alongside my fiancee...  _my_  king." I say as I turn to Levi smiling.

As people clapped for us I let out a long sigh. "That is, all." I sigh once more before bowing. Quickly turning Levi and I walked back inside with the guards following close behind. My mother then latched onto my arm and kissed the side of my head.

"You did wonderful." she says.

" _Thank you mother."_  I speak in Seagarian.

"Now, onto planning the wedding." she says as she tugs at my arm.

Looking back Levi smiled and stood there, smiling back I go and follow my mother. "First we need to do a dress fitting." she says.

 

~Time Skip~

 

It was late into the evening, it was a long day of planning, both Levi and I were exhausted. "So, we have at least ten people coming to this wedding, everything should be set up for next month-

"Actually it's 200 people attending-

"Wait what?" he asks.

Scratching the back of my neck I laughed nervously. "Y-yeah... my mother she uh... already had the invitations ready I guess... and has 200 people listed." I answer.

He darted for the bench at the end of my bed and held his head in his hands as he looked down at the floor. "Are you serious? I thought it was going to be our closest loved ones?" he asks.

"Well-

"And what about the location? Is it still where I want it?"

I stayed silent knowing my mother wanted it to be in a church in front of our priest. "Dear god... you've gotta be kidding me... how could you let her take over everything?" he asks in an annoyed tone.

"She just told me... I will talk to her-

"No... screw it... this was supposed to be our wedding, not your mother's-

He got up and began unbuttoning his shirt. Walking over to my side of the bed I began turning down the bed. "You don't think I don't know that? I promise I will fix it." I say.

"Tomorrow.. Tomorrow we tell her that we will have our wedding the way we want it... she can help decorate I don't give a shit." Levi groans.

Lifting my hands in the air I let out an annoyed sigh. "Okay..." I say, turning away I go and change into a nightgown. Walking back out into the bedroom I find Levi facing me without his shirt on. He was pouting, and he had every right, it was as much his wedding as it was mine.

Walking around the bed I get in on my side, my back facing him. We laid there with the lights on for what seemed like forever in the silence. All that could be heard was the clock ticking as we laid there in silence.

After about an hour of laying there awake, I heard sheets shuffles, turning my head I find Levi turned around facing my back. "Come here brat." he sighs. Quickly turning I drape my arm on his waist and hid myself in the crook of his neck.

"God, what the hell have you done to me." he whispers. Smiling I moving in closer and let out a tired sigh.  _Beats the hell out of me._   


	81. Don't Want A Repeat

~Levi~

 

The carriage had been going uphill for quite some time. The sky was growing dark from clouds and nightfall. (Y/N) and I had been traveling all day to head home from Estra. Sitting beside my fiancee she had fallen asleep against my shoulder, I have to admit my arm was going numb.

Turning my head to the window I could see dim flashes from the lightning that was growing closer by the minute.  _Damn it... we're going to have to find a place to pull over and camp out._

Carefully leaning forward I open the little slider. "Find a good cave or something sturdy to camp for the night." I order.

"Yes, your highness." the driver answers. The snapping of the reins made the carriage move a little faster. My heartfelt tight, my eyes keeping a lookout and constantly checking to see if (Y/N) had awakened. Luckily she hadn't, but the thunder began to rumble, quietly at first then louder.

The carriage then came to a sudden stop, the lightning was bright as it flashed outside. "Sir, I am going to check this cave." the driver says as he comes to the window. Nodding my head I shoo him away.

Not a moment later (Y/N)'s eyes slowly opened. She looked up at me first with a tired smile.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Levi seemed worried.  _Where are we-_  A flash of lightning illuminated the carriage, Levi's arm that had been gently wrapped around my shoulder quickly pulled me in shielding my eyes. "Why have we stopped?" I ask as I look up at Levi.

"The driver has found a cave and is checking it." Levi answers.

As he held me close another flash illuminated the carriage.  _He better hurry._  There were soft drops on the top of the carriage as the rain began to fall. Outside I could hear footsteps getting closer. The driver, he had come back. "It's safe sir." he says. Levi quickly got out and pulled me along with him. Taking off his jacket he places it over my shoulders and head.

The driver came to us and led us through the woods away from the main road. I did my best to not lose it and stay calm. A small cave came into view as Levi and I rushed up, walking very fast in the dark turned out to be a bad idea. My foot had been caught under an uprooted trunk from a large tree causing me to fall forward onto the wet grown. Hissing in pain my hand was still attached to Levi's. "You okay?" he asks. Turning I nod my head and stand back up.

With a slight limp in my step, we quickly took shelter in the cave. "I'll go grab your belongings." the driver informs us.

Levi simply nodded while I sat on the ground. "I'll get a fire going." Levi mutters. He walked around outside gathering sticks, tossing them into the cave I began bunching them into a large pile. Finding two rocks I rub them together until there was a spark. Continuing I soon get a good flame to grow.

Levi then places more sticks into the fire before sitting beside me. "You seriously okay?" he asks.

Nodding I pull the skirt of my dress up revealing a small scrape with light bruising. Taking my leg into his hand he rested it on his thigh, with a handkerchief from his pocket he dabbed at the blood. The rain outside was very loud from all the pouring.

A dark shadow entered the cave, the driver. He had returned with most of our things including two tents to set up for privacy reasons. He quickly set ours up a little ways from the fire. Levi scooped me up in his arms and carried me over to our tent, laying me on the cushioned flooring I pull myself onto one side while he sat on his. Really my leg wasn't injured horribly.

Levi laid on his side facing me keeping his eyes locked on me. "You feel okay?" he asks.

Strangely I felt completely calm. "I feel fine... you, on the other hand, seem completely shaken." I say. He turned away and sat up holding his head in his hands.

"I'm just worried is all... I don't want things to repeat itself." he says.

He was thinking about the last time a storm rolled in while traveling. I had taken an injury for him that day. Moving closer to him I took his hands into mine. The incident was months ago. Shutting my eyes I let out a tired sigh.

 

~Memory/Dream~

 

_In his arms, he carried me through the pouring rain. Thunder rumbled above us loudly making me shake to the bone. He crossed the road making his way over to the carriage. The diver and guard asking if he alone was okay, overlooking the fact I was shaking in his arms in worse condition. Levi and I entered the carriage quickly where he slammed the door._

_"Before you ask me if I'm alright, you should as the one who is hurt, though she may not be physically hurt she is mentally... and just as important, get back to your posts and head back to the castle." Levi snaps. They both bowed and returned to their stations._

_He looked down at me with worry flooding in his eyes. He ran his fingers through my wet hair gently. "I thought we were going to Pridoria?" I ask, finally coming back to reality._

_He shook his head and continued to gently stroke my head. Moving any unwanted strands of hair I waited for his lips to come down onto mine for some reason. "I don't want you to fall ill, so we're going home, maybe another day." he says._

_Slowly I sit up in his lap, gently my arms snaked around his waist and my head rested on his chest. He was so warm, and his heartbeat was so calming. "You're so warm." I whisper._

_His head turned to the side as he looked down at the seat. Pulling his jacket off the seat he then brought it and draped it over me. The warmth was nice, nuzzling into his chest more I didn't intend on letting go. I shut my eyes and laid there listening to the sound of his heart._

_Everything was beginning to get cold again, and blurry. Instead, of hearing Levi's heart I felt like I could hear my own. Pounding against my chest, I didn't feel so great. I felt Levi jolt but his yelling sounded like we were going through a tunnel. We were stuck in the storm and he was ordering the men to do something. The driver had said something, which made Levi look angry._

_"Well, hurry up, Princess (Y/N) may need medical attention!" he yells. The driver nodded and got back onto the seat. A cold rush passed sending chills down my spine causing me to shake intensely. I could feel Levi's arms embrace me tighter to provide more warmth. There was a cold wind along with rain blowing in from the window which made it so Levi's warmth was nothing._

_There was then a large gust blowing as I regained my hearing. The carriage began to lean, with wide eyes I looked up at Levi who was beginning to fall. Time seemed to slow down as the carriage was about to crash. A board snapped inward, perfectly pointed. If I didn't move now Levi would surely be stabbed._

_Quickly pulling Levi we switch positions. My back faced the dagger-like piece of wood. As my back came into contact it pierced through my shirt, I was too numb to feel the stinging pain of the wood. I looked down, my growing hair blocking my face. A bump appeared on my stomach, it was from the chunk of wood. Instead, we were hanging on the edge of the road._

_"You okay?" I hear Levi ask. I let out whimpers fearing the end of my life. I sat back trying to take a deep breath. And there he lifted my shirt up revealing the massive piece of wood protruding from my stomach. His eye were wide with shock as he quickly pulled my shirt down and cringed._

_"Oh god, okay... (Y/N), you have to stay awake." I hear him say. He looked scared. Frantically he looked for a way to save me when his attention turned to the little slot door on the carriage._

_His fist slammed on the wall as he opened the slot. "Go get help! Now!" he yells. I couldn't see the driver, I assumed he left. His attention turned to the back of the window, I did my best to stay calm and keep breathing. Now, instead of feeling cold I was sweating horribly. The drive was speaking to the guard._

_Looking back at Levi I smiled at him weakly. This could be it if they don't hurry. "Wipe that damn smile off your face." he growls._

_Gasping for air I tried moving upward to sit up better. "Hey, don't move you'll make it worse." he warns I grunted in pain as I laid back in my original position. Levi then took hold of my shoulders._

_"I-I'm sorry." I say softly._

_He glared at me as if I were saying my goodbyes. "Tch, shut up you're not dying on me you hear me brat?" he asks._

_Nodding my head fell onto his, he was cold and shaking as much as I was. "I-I hope y-you're not mad I-I saved you." I mutter._

_"I'll be mad later, right now we need to get you out of here." he says._

_Opening my mouth I was going to say something when another gust of wind blew against the carriage. The object that kept us from falling into the ditch snapped. Where the driver was had been uncertain. As Levi and I fell together everything faded to black._

 

~Memory/Dream Over~

 

I jolted up out of Levi's arms. My breathing was erratic and I felt a something cold at my face. It moved and gently hit my neck, quickly turning I go and light the lantern. Turning back I find it was a gun and someone was in front of me.

My left hand slapped Levi repeatedly. "What?" he groans. As he sat up he rubbed his eyes and looked up at the gun. The man had medium length blonde hair. His glasses shielded his grey eyes.

"Step out of the tent." the man says before he back out of the tent himself.

Quickly getting up we made our way out. There surrounding our little campsite were elves. A woman with blonde hair stood in the center. It was Dina. As she looked over and Levi and I her eyes widened. "Lower your weapons now!" she orders.

Rushing over to us she quickly bowed before us. "My apologies your highnesses." she says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

Standing up straight she looked around at her group. "We had gotten word that people were taking refuge in one of our caves. I didn't think it'd be you two again. The storm ruined your carriage again." she informs us.

"Dammit." I hear Levi sigh.

"It is, alright, I have already sent a messenger to the King... he should be here within a few days to bring you home..." she says.

I looked to Levi who also looked to me. "We must really get home, we have work and planning-

"Ah yes, the wedding and coronation.... Do not worry I made sure my messenger would arrive there quickly." Dina says.

Nodding once I took a hold of Levi's hand.  _News sure does travel fast._  "Well, as long as you are here you can do a little planning... no better time since you have nothing else better to do." Dina suggests.

I shrugged my shoulders before watching her turn away. _I guess there is a subject I would like to bring up._  As we headed to our tent I sat on the ground after him. "Levi there is something I would like to discuss." I mutter.

Scooting closer he laid his hand on my lap. "Do you want chi-

I heard Levi's name being called. Levi shot his head in the direction before turning back to me. "How about we discuss this later okay?" he asks. Nodding I smile as he leans in and pecks me on the lips. I watched as he stood up and left the tent again. I guess he lucked out of discussing the matter of children.

 

~Levi~

 

Quickly leaving the tent I felt a little tense. The topic of children was on her mind, I was lucky to get away in time to give myself time to think. The driver stood in front of me, his face contorted in some kind of fear. "S-sir...The carriage... a tree-

"I know... were you able to retrieve mine and my fiancée's belongings?" I ask.

He nodded his head quickly before pointing in the direction of the bags. "Thank you, please take them to our tent, and be mindful when entering, my beloved may be changing." I warn. He pursed his lips together and nodded, his face turning a light shade of pink.

Walking past him I met up with Dina and her son Zeke. "You know you and your people don't need to hide anymore, King Grisha has gotten over his grudge." I mention.

Bowing to me they smile. "Even, so my people and I are happy living here... in time we will return to our homeland." Dina explains.

Turning to her son she pushed him forward. "This is Zeke." she introduces. Giving him a slightly forced smile I take his extended hand and shake it once.

"My apologies sir for pointing my gun." he says with a bow.

"It's overlooked... next time point it at me instead of my fiancée." I suggest.

Laughing shyly he nodded. "I'll try to remember that- Not that I'll be planning on shooting you again!" he says. Forcing another smile I nod and turn away. I watched as (Y/N) came out of the tent still not dressed, instead in a robe. Walking up to her I clutch the front of her robe hiding the bit of cleavage.

"Why didn't you change?" I ask. She slapped my hand trying to get me to let go.

"The driver hasn't put our things in the tent yet... and my clothes were still wet from last night." she answers.

"Then, go change into something of mine." I mutter.

"Would you let go." she whispers.

"No, there are people around and I do not need them looking." I answer.

A smirk tugged at her lips before she looked past me. "Well, the driver is back with my things, you can let go now." she says. Releasing her robe she quickly walked alongside the driver and took a bag from his. I watched as she entered the tent quickly.  _God, I can't wait to get home._   


	82. A Goodbye For A Dear Friend

~(Y/N)~

 

Home, at last, Levi, and I walked through the front doors. It was late afternoon when we had arrived. There stood Nanaba smiling at us. "Oh hello, Nanaba." I greet.

Nanaba greeted me with a curtsy and smile. "What brings you by?" I ask.

Keeping her smile, her eyes darted over to Levi. "I've come to help plan your wedding... I am also a wedding planner." she says.

"Oh-

Levi grabbed my upper arm forcing me forward. "I asked her to help, we're going to need all the help we can get... she is excellent in this line of work." Levi mutters.

Nodding once I smile back at Nanaba and follow her towards the library. Sitting across from Nanaba she laid out many books mostly picture books of different flowers, ribbons, gown, and more. "So, do you both have a date set?" Nanaba asks.

Looking at Levi we both nodded. "Next, month, we both agreed next month on the 20th." I answer. Nanaba seemed a little shocked at how soon it was to happen.

"Goodness that does make things a little difficult." she says as she places her glasses on.

"Well, we already have a dress, and the guest list has been made." Levi answers.

"Dress?" I ask, looking at him I was a little confused.

Nodding at me, I still didn't know what he was talking about. "Your mother's dress, you go in for a fitting here soon." he says.

"Oh right, yes we do have a dress." I answer.

Nanaba looked wrote down some of our suggestions. "May I see the list?" she asks. Levi then sifted through his pockets and pulled out a folded slip of paper.

"I see, so a rather small wedding." she says.

"Yes, only family and friends." Levi answers.

Nanaba continued to write down details. Including a rewrite of the list. "Location?" she asks.

Levi then leaned forward. "The old praying stone on the castle grounds, then we'd have the reception in the courtyard." Levi answers.

"What kind of flowers?" she then asks.

I looked to Levi and shrugged. "Red roses? We both don't mind." I wonder. Levi then nodded before turning back to face Nanaba.

"Even with the decor?" she asks.

I nodded my head. "White and red as the theme basically." Levi says before standing. I look up at him confused watching him button up his coat.

"Levi, didn't you want-

"I'll be back, you two keep discussing and I'll be back shortly Kenny needs a word." He answers before kissing my cheek. I watched as he walked away, turning back Nanaba and I continued discussing the wedding plans.

 

~Levi~

 

Stepping out of the room Kenny crossed his arms. He had a smirk on his face and nodded happily. He then grabbed my shoulder before snapping his head, beckoning me to walk with him. "Very bold of you to propose to (Y/N) the way you did." he says.

"Yeah... I figured it was time to make things official." I answer.

We began walking down the hall before stopping in the archways looking out into the courtyard. "And you feel confident? I know you're planning for the wedding to take place next month... you're not gonna back out are ya?" he asks.

"Of course not, you know I wouldn't." I answer.

"I just want to be sure I won't see just (Y/N) up there when the priest says 'Til' death do you part'." he says.

"I know my intentions for her weren't clear in the beginning, but I know what I want." I answer giving him an annoyed glare.

"And what about children? Have you two talked about it, I assume you two have already gotten busy-

"Would you shut up? This is no subject to discuss in broad daylight or at all for that matter." I snap.

"Levi, I'm not twelve, I know what happens when you have unprotected sex either you have a child or sexually transmitted diseases." he jokes.

Rolling my eyes I turn away from him. "I swear, you can never have a serious discussion." I mutter.

"Fine, I'll be serious you brat... I seriously want to know if you want children with-

"Oh course I do... it's a matter of the child liking me." I growl. Then, he began laughing, he placed his hands over his stomach as if I had made a joke. I shot another glare at him, I was ready to leave and rejoin (Y/N).

"Tch... why should I tell you shit." I mutter. Just like that he stopped laughing and looked at me seriously now.

"I know I'm not one for giving good advice but I will say the child will love you regardless... and you'll make a fine father... Besides, (Y/N) will be with you to help." he says before patting my back.

"Don't get sentimental old man, someone might think you have a heart." I joke.

"We wouldn't want that." he jokes back. With that, he said his farewell and walked away.  _So, much for that conversation._  As I walked up to the door, boots loudly clicked against the marble flooring. Turning my head I find a guard rushing toward me.

"Sir, it's Reiner, he wishes to meet you and Princess (Y/N) this evening at the docks." the guard informs me.

Confused I let out a sigh. "What for?" I ask.

"He wishes to say his last farewells." the guard answers. Nodding once I knew we would have to go, (Y/N) wouldn't want to miss saying goodbye to a dear friend of hers.  _He better not pull anything._

Sending the guard away I check my pocket watch.  _When this evening? We could eat first then leave._  Opening the doors I find (Y/N) and Nanaba getting ready to stop. Walking up to the table I laid my hand on (Y/N)'s lower back.

"Everything set?" I ask.

(Y/N)'s head darted in my direction as she smiled. "Yes, where did you go?" she asks.

"Kenny, he needed to talk to me about some things." I answer.

Smiling once more she nodded her head. Pulling her off to the side I check to find Nanaba leaving. "Reiner is leaving." I tell her.

Her wide eyes looked up at me. "What?" she asks.

"A guard informed me that Reiner wanted us to meet at the docs to say goodbye." I answer.

She stared off into space seems to be processing things. "When?" she then asks.

"Later this evening, don't worry we will go see him off, I'd figured we'd eat first then go." I say.

The smile soon came back as she nodded. She jumped up slightly and pecked my lips softly before grabbing my hands. "Let's go eat." she says.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

At the docs, Levi, and I both walked along the boats looking for Reiner. Then, in the distant, I saw a blonde man waving to us. Quickly grabbing Levi's hand I made a run for it to the boat. As we came up to him he gave a sad smile. "Nice boat." I sigh, still catching my breath.

"Yeah...got everything I need for my voyage." he says.

Smiling I tried to keep it together. "You never told me you wanted to take a voyage." I say.

Reiner shrugged his shoulders with a slight smile. "It seemed like the best time, with Jean gone and me being free." he answers.

"Yes, that does seem right." I chuckle.

"I just wanted to catch you guys before I left." he says.

"We're glad you did." Levi says.

"How long will you be away?" I ask, wondering if we'd see him again or if this was a permanent situation.

He stood there thinking for some time before looking back down at me. "Well... Probably a long time... I'd stop in other places to get supplies if need be but I think I'll be out at sea for awhile." he answers.

Nodding once I smile once more. "Well, you'll be missed, both of us and Kenny I'm sure, we are forever grateful for the assistance in taking down Jean." I answer.

He nodded with a sad smile still plastered on his face. "I just wanted to thank you guys for giving me a second chance... I know we all had a rough start... but thanks for giving me a chance to prove my loyalty... congratulations on the engagement too." he answers.

"Oh, thank you... and you're welcome." I say with a smile.

With that Reiner took my hands, kissing my knuckles before turning to Levi. Extending his hand out he shook Levi's. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." he says.

Quickly wrapping him in my arms I give him a hug before pushing him back. "Have a safe trip, write to me about it all." I say with a smile.

"Will do." he says as he begins walking onto his boat. With that, we waved goodbye and watched as he pulled the anchor onto the boat. Turning to Levi, he, and I began heading back to the carriage to go home. Turning my head back I watched as Reiner's boat set off into the sea, leaving Iudune behind.  _May Ezmera guide him in raging waves._

 

~Time Skip~

 

Entering Levi's office he had informed me in the carriage that he needed to work on somethings. Planning for the upcoming coronation that would take place after we returned from the honeymoon. Over by the door, I place the coat on the hook before feeling a hand press against my shoulder. Looking to my right I find Levi, he had a very needy look in his eyes.

Pushing me against the wall next to the door he pinned both hands onto the wall. Leaning in he went straight for my neck, leaving love bites and soft kisses. "Next, time keep your delicate hands of other men." he growls. Laughing nervously I turn my head to the side.  _I made him jealous._

"Duly noted." I answer.

Soft growls escaped past his lips as he traveled up my neck onto my cheek. With a soft peck, he stopped for a moment. "I mean it, I thought I was going to kick Reiner in the water after that hug." he mutters.

"I was the one to hug him." I answer.

He chuckled softly before kissing my cheek again. "I know... but you and I both saw the way he was looking at you." he says in my ear.

Jerking my head away I looked at him as if he were crazy. "Levi, he was not-

He interrupted me with a hard kiss on the mouth, without warning he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I could hear a soft click to the door, wondering if someone was coming in I pull back only to be pulled right back in. "I'm just locking the door." he sighs.

Grabbing my face he kept me from stopping as he kept kissing me. "Maybe I should make you jealous more often." I say after managing to pull back for a second. Smirking he shook his head and leaned in kissing me once more. After a few more minutes of lip-locking, he finally called it quits and headed over to his desk leaving me to recollect my racing thoughts. My mouth was swollen from the rough kissing.

Wiping my lips I slowly walk over towards the bathroom and prepare for bed. "I expect you to be in bed in half an hour." I say.

"I'll be there." he answers with a sigh.

With that, I entered the bathroom and changed for the night. It was a rather busy day, and more were to come. One more month.


	83. Endless Travel

~(Y/N)~

 

It was the beginning of April. Flowers were bloom and the air was warm in the afternoon. It was the perfect month to have a wedding, with the downside of all the rain. Stand in the east wing hall, I look out at the courtyard as the rain continued to pour.  _We may have to reschedule the wedding if this rain keeps up._ It had been raining most of the week, everything seemed like deep green now with all the rain it had gotten.

Footstep brought my attention inward, down at the end of the hall Levi walked up, his shirt unbuttoned enough to show off most of his chest.  _Rough morning... he must have wondered where I went._  As he made his way to me I smiled up at him. "If you're going to be out and about please dress properly." I say as I button up his shirt.

"Sorry, I was really tired... paperwork has been a bitch lately trying to get everything done for this month before the wedding and-

"Calm now, we'll get it done, I'll take some of the workload." I say before brushing off his shirt.

"That'd be wonderful, thank you." he says before placing his hands on my shoulder. Leaning down he kissed my forehead softly with a happy hum.

"Let's go get breakfast before we leave for the meeting." he says.

Nodding I take his hand, intertwining my fingers with his. We both walked down to the west wing and into the dining hall. Quickly grabbing a small plate of food we hastily ate our food and headed to the foyer.

As the servants brought down our bags Levi and I made our way down the steps meeting Kenny next to the carriage. "Let's make sure we don't get sidetracked." he says. Levi and I smirked at each other knowing why he was nagging us on it.

Stepping into the carriage Levi followed shortly after, then Kenny. Levi and I sat on one side while Kenny sat on the other. We all waited patiently as the servants put the last of the luggage on the carriage.  _I can't wait until all this traveling can be done with for a while._ I was glad these meetings were only once a month.

As the carriage jolted forward I kept my gaze out the window. As we made our way through the woods I remember the path. It was on the way to the lake house, suddenly an idea came to mind. Turning to Levi I tugged his arm. "Yes?" he asks.

"The lake house, it'd be perfect for our honeymoon." I suggest.

He looked back at Kenny and shrugged. "That works for me, I don't mind spending a couple weeks there, it isn't used all that much." he says. Smiling at him I felt happy to be going back in a matter of weeks. So, many memories there, good, and bad.

"I'll send some maids to clean the place up, I'm sure dust has built up again from being vacant." Kenny says.

Looking over I smile and nod once. It's been since January since I was there and it feels like it's been forever. To think Levi and I will be back in the place we- "So (Y/N) have you gone in for your dress fitting?" Kenny asks.

"Oh, next week I plan to, my mother's dress may need a bit of an update." I answer.

Kenny smirked before looking at Levi. "I'm sure you're just as excited as Levi... he wouldn't stop talking about the ring, you know it is his mother's ring." Kenny says.

Levi rolled his eyes as he leaned back. "Oh yes, Levi told me...It's very beautiful." I say.

"I believe Levi had that ring with him since you two were official-

"Kenny-

"Really?" I ask as I turn to Levi. Levi groans before turning away with a light shade of red.

"Yes... I was set on my intention with you the moment we made things official." he says.

Smiling at him I looked down at the ring. Kenny even laughed seeming to remember something funny. "Damn, even at the lake house, he made me sleep in the in-laws so you two-

Levi snapped his head in Kenny's direction giving him a deadly glare. Kenny continued to laugh as I looked over at him a little embarrassed. "Enough Kenny, I don't think Levi can handle any more." I laugh.

Kenny nodded his head before pulling out a book. I then turned to Levi and took his hand in mine. "Just be happy we'll have two weeks to ourselves soon." I mutter.

He let out a sigh before smirking. Leaning in I could feel his breath hit my ear. "Can't wait, it's going to be  _eventful._ " he whispers. Jolting my head away I rub my ear, my face suddenly felt warm due to his words, hinting to the fact we were going to be very busy for those two weeks.

Levi chuckled softly as he sat up straight with a smirk plastered on his face. Looking back out the window I watched as the sky began to clear. It would be a while before we'd make it to Zesmeira.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Stepping through the front doors, Erwin stood and greeted the other royal families. My mother, Historia, Grisha, Eren, and Petra had arrived before us. Quickly making a beeline for Petra she seemed a little nervous. "How is everything, your grace?" I ask. She spun around to the sound of my voice, seeming happy to have been found.

"Oh thank Ezmera you're here, how do I look?" she asks, she was panicking.

"Petra, you look wonderful... don't be nervous." I say.

Placing her hands on her hip she gave me a wide smile. "Easy for you to say, you've been attending these things since you were thirteen." she says.

"It's really not that bad, it's like catching up with old friends." I say as I lock arms with her.

"It's my first meeting as a queen though... I'm still getting used to it actually." she admits.

"How are things in Kustea?" I ask. We began to walk down to the meeting room, Levi followed close behind.

"Oh, splendid, I am currently having the palace remodeled, it's so dark and gloomy there." she explains.

Nodding we turn and enter the room. "Will you be renaming the castle? I would assume so." I wonder.

She nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, Ral Estate." she says. Pursing my lips together I nod to her answer. Taking a seat beside her we waited for Erwin, Hanji first entered and greeted everyone before standing off in the corner.

"Good evening everyone, let's get started shall we?" Erwin asks as he enters the room. Walking around the table he sat in his usual seat.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate Prince Levi and Princess (Y/N) on their engagement. Also, Eren and Ms. Verona on their engagement, can't wait to attend the joyous days." Erwin says, looking to us he smiled. Levi and I both smiled back and thanked him.

"Now, onto why I've called you all here." he starts.

Turning to Petra he smiled. "As you all know, we have successfully rid the Kirsteins, and now we have a new ruler taking over... Petra please rise." Erwin says.

Petra quickly took to her feet and bowed to Erwin. "I would like for you to sign these documents here, a pledge and to overlook some ground rules I have placed for your country. After that we are all set to move forward... of course, you may set up your own day for the coronation." Erwin explains.

Petra took the papers and looked at them while the others dispersed in conversations. Levi and I sat there silently waiting. As she sat there reading then signing she finished within a few minutes and we applauded her knowing it was finally official, she was next in line.

After the meeting, we were allowed to spend as much time as needed in the castle. Levi and I were heading to our room when I saw Petra hugging a man. A familiar man, as we grew closer I then knew who it was. "Oluo." I call.

Both Petra and Oluo stop and look at us. He was the man I had saved Petra from a long time ago. "It's alright (Y/N), he's no longer a threat." Petra says with a smile.

I bored my eyes toward Oluo making him seem nervous. "Really (Y/N), Oluo and I are...  _together_ now." she says.

My attention now turned to her in shock. "What when?" I ask.

"Not too long ago... when I first arrived at Kustea." she explains.

Nodding my head once I walked past them, my eyes scanned Oluo as he stood there. "If I may (Y/N) I would like a word with Levi." Petra says. Looking back at Levi he looked to Petra curiously.

"Alright, but not too long." I say.

 

~Levi~

 

I looked over at (Y/N), she nodded once with a smile before walking away. Turning back to Petra she smiled shyly before locking her arm with me. We both walked down the hall quietly.  _What does she want?_   _I'm awfully tired._

When we reached the end of the hall she opened the doors to the balcony. Stepping out the cool wind hit our faces. "I wanted to speak with you privately." she says.

Sitting beside her on the stone bench she folded her hand in front of her. Looking out to the sea she smiled gently. "I'm glad you weren't the one I married." she sighs. Confused I watch her whip her head around to me.

"Not that marrying you would have been a bad thing!" she says with a nervous laugh.

"You seem much happier with Oluo to be honest." I say.

Nodding I watched her face turn a light shake of pink. "Yes... he is very kind.... But what I'm trying to get at is even if you and I married... would we have been happy?" she asks.

I pursued my lips together before shaking my head. "I don't think you would have had the heart to put up with me... (Y/N) by some miracle has been through all my shit... I denied my feelings... my rude personality... me supposedly dying, I put her through it all and she's still at my side... and happy." I admit.

"Yes... she's very caring... hopefully someday I'll find a husband I love." she says, looking back out at the sea.

"I wouldn't doubt it... who knows maybe Oluo will be the lucky guy." I say before standing.

"That would be nice... only time will tell with him... thank you though..." she says.

My mind came to a blank as to why she would thank me. "For being so kind to me, even after our falling out with the arrangements." she says.

Nodding my head once I force a smile. "You're a dear friend of my beloved... of course." I answer.

"Yes... I'll be sure to visit often." she says with a gentle smile.

Nodding once more I decided to end the conversation there. Walking back inside I walked up the red carpet hall to the bedroom door. Opening it I find (Y/N) in a silk robe. Her head darted in my direction as I quickly closed the door and locked it. "I was going to take a bath."

Quickly taking off my coat I began unbuttoning my shirt. "I'll join you." I call watching as she walks over to the bathroom door. Rushing over to the bathroom I shut that door and lock it as well. Turning away from the door I find (Y/N) stripping the robe. My heart began to pound in my chest.  _Idiot, you've seen her naked before._  Mentally slapping myself in the face I turn my attention to my shirt and quickly take it off.

The water began to run while I stripped of my shirt. Quickly slipping out of my pants I walk over to the tub and step in after (Y/N). She sat in front of me while the warm water continued to fill the bath. Leaning back in between my legs she let out a relaxed sigh. Leaning on the back of the tub I turn and find bars of soap. Sitting up straight I took the bar of soap and began cleaning (Y/N)'s shoulders.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Levi's hands ran across my back and shoulders after sitting up for him. It had been some time since we had taken a hot bath together. "Hopefully it doesn't rain on the day of the wedding." I say.

He began to wash slower. "That would set things back.... I'm sure we'll be fine, as long as it doesn't thunderstorm." he says.

Nodding I turn my head slightly. "What did Petra want you for?" I ask curiously as to what Petra needed him for.

"Oh, she was just saying thanks." he answers.

"Oh, how sweet." I say.

There was a brief silence. "She also asked if her and I... would have been happy being married." he then says.

"Oh?" I say in a curious tone.

"I told her we wouldn't since she wouldn't have the heart to put up with me... so she's grateful for that." he says.

"You're not that difficult-

Levi let out a soft chuckle. "Oh really?" he asks, leaning over my shoulder he looked at me with a look of disbelief.

"Okay, you may have been difficult but it was worth it." I answered giving him a confident smile. Kissing my check he hummed approvingly.

After the bath, Levi, and I quickly dressed for the night. I took one of Levi's t-shirts due to not bringing a shirt for the trip. I decided to wear shorts with it before walking into the bedroom where Levi laid. His sheets were all unraveled and he hadn't covered himself under them yet.

Crawling on his side I lay in between his legs while he reads. He lifted the book up and looked down at me before signaling for me to move upward. Doing so I laid my head on his chest while my arms wrapped around his waist. It was too comfortable to move when it came time for him to turn out the light.

Instead, he pulled me up further, allowing me to lay on top of him as he turned out the lights. With that our night ended peacefully.

 

~A Few Days Later~

 

Levi and I didn't even bother stopping at home, we were off on the road yet again to my dear friend Eren's wedding. We had entered the city quickly making sure we made it early enough to greet both Eren and his fiancee. We had almost forgotten if it wasn't for Eren's brief reminder at the meeting.

As the carriage pulled up to the castle I could see Eren and Ms. Verona, standing at the top. When the carriage came to a stop Levi stepped out first before taking my hand as I then stepped out. Walking up the short flight of stairs the elven girl and Eren both greeted us. "Hello, Eren... Ms. Verona." I greet with a curtsy.

The girl bowed with a content smile. "With all due respect M'lady, I would be just as happy for you to call me by my first name." she says.

Smiling I placed my hand out to her. "As a show of respect, I wish to abide by your elven rules, your highness." I say.

She smiled happily before bowing once more. "Thank you, M'lady." she says softly. Out of respect for their people, the royal bloodline elves appreciate being called by their last name. Something they had done for centuries according to my past studies. A good thing I had learned knowing Eren was marrying an elf of royal blood.

As we entered the palace we were already shown to our rooms. "The wedding will take place tomorrow in the afternoon." Eren says. Nodding my head, I turn to Levi who was looking elsewhere.

"We'll see you at lunch." Eren says. Nodding my head again I watched as him and his fiancee walked off. Looking over to Levi he seemed rather tired. Placing my hand on his back I gently caress his back.

"Do you want to rest awhile?" I ask.

His eyes fell on me as he shook his head. "No, I'll be fine." he sighs. As we walked down the hall he remained silent.

"Just a few more weeks and you'll be able to rest... and we won't have to travel as much or a while." I say.

"I know... until then I'll manage just fine." he says.

As we stopped in front of our door he let out a long yawn. "Are you sure you don't want to rest? Eren will understand, we've been traveling a lot and haven't rested enough it seems... I can go get you some tea." I offer.

For once he nodded his head as he entered the room. We had only stayed in Zesmeira for a couple of days before leaving for Drairia. Levi couldn't sleep in the carriage due to it being a very bumpy ride. I had hoped he wasn't becoming ill due to the lack of sleep, he had a lot of paperwork to tend to when we get home and not to mention our wedding.

Following him in he quickly headed for the bed and got in. Laying on his side I felt his forehead, he seemed fine which was a relief. "What are you doing?" he asks.

Swiping my hand away I watched as he covered himself. "Making sure you aren't getting sick, get some rest, I'll be right back." I tell him. Bending down I quickly kiss his cheek and head back for the door.

Walking down to the kitchen I asked for Levi's typical cup of tea and some lunch to go. As I was standing there waiting I hear the door open. Turning I find Eren walking in. "You got a moment?" he asks.

Nodding my head I informed the maids of my leave and not to take the food right away. Walking out of the kitchen I step out into the hall with Eren. He stood in front of me with arms crossed but had a genuine smile. "You nervous?" I ask.

He shook his head. "I feel wonderful about it." he answers.

"It's funny we're both getting married this month, what happened to the fall wedding?" I ask.

Eren scratched the back of his head. "Oh we wanted to get married sooner so we planned it for this month instead." he explains.

"I see-

"Besides, we have plans during the fall to visit her father before the coronation which will take place in December." Eren explains.

Nodding my head once I smile. "I see, I'm happy for you both." I say.

Smiling back he turned and we began to walk. "Thank you... she's been through quite a lot... after the whole Jean incident that took place here." he says.

"Jean incident? What happened?" I ask.

Pulling me in closer he had whispered the answer in my ear. Gasping I back away. "That's horrible!" I say out loud.

"Shh, I know... she doesn't wish to speak of those days again." he says.

"Why would he- Why was he even here?" I ask.

Before he could answer a maid ran up to us. "Your husband's food is ready." the woman tells me.

Before I could correct her on his title she ran off.  _It doesn't matter now, he'll be my husband soon anyway._  I could hear Eren laughing behind me. "Already claiming the title of his wife and vise versa?" he asks.

Smiling I shook my head. "Not that I know of... he could be... I don't mind if he does- I should go get that, I'll see you this evening." I say. He nodded before walking off.

Heading back to the kitchen I received Levi's food and drink before heading back to our room. Quickly walking down the hall I stop in front of our door and open the door. There Levi was on the bed laying on his back, the bedside light was on. "Sorry I took so long." I say as I walk around the bed to his side.

Setting the tray down I stood there, hands folded in front of me watching him take a sip of his tea. "It's fine, thank you." he says before his right hand fell onto my folded ones. His thumb gently caressed my wrist as he looked over to me tiredly.

"You're welcome, I just want to make sure you're well rested for tomorrow." I answer.

Leaning to the side towards me he puckered his lips slightly, asking to be kissed. Smiling I happily lean down and peck him on the lips before he leaned back. Intently gazing down at Levi I felt a rush of excited pass through me knowing we'd be husband and wife very soon. "I love you." I say out loud.

Levi jerked his head up a little surprised but then his lips tugged up into a smile. Leaning down again he kissed me once again. After he pulled away he patted on the spot beside him on the bed, beckoning me to join him. Nodding I quickly walk around the bed and climb in, sitting beside him he wrapped his arm around my shoulder while continuing to eat. 


	84. An Avoided Topic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter from this book for tonight. Be sure to check out my other books! Got about 5 more chapters left until the end not including the Epilogue.

~(Y/N)~

 

The crowd applauded as Eren and his now wife walked down the aisle hand in hand. White rose petals fell down as they quickly walked down the carpet. Levi and I sat in the middle but shortly stood as we watched them leave.

Levi's hand fell onto my hip as people began walked out. It was a beautiful wedding, many tears were shed even Eren cried which wasn't surprising. Pushing at my hips Levi and I headed out. We were off to the reception which would take place in the ballroom.

I watched as a man in uniform came up to Levi. Stopping I turn back to find them talking, Levi nodding his head and pursed his lips together.

Not long after the man left and Levi walked up to me. "We need to get home." he says.

A rush of worry fled over me wondering why we would need to leave so early. "What why?" I ask.

"Erwin is there, he wants to discuss something with us." he says softly. Nodding my head I took his hand in mine.

"Let's at least go congratulate them and say our goodbyes." I tell him. Levi nodded his head as we entered the castle finally. Pushing through the crowd and completely avoiding the dance floor we came up to the table Eren and his wife sat at.

"Hey guys." he greets. Walking around the table I greeted him with a hug and then moved on to his wife.

"Congratulations guys, we're so happy for you." I say.

They both thanked me before looking at one another. "I'm so sorry but Levi and I have to leave right now, we have business." I explain.

They both smiled and nodded. "Oh no it's okay, we are glad you could make it we'll see you soon." Eren says.

Smiling more I rush up and hug them both again. "Indeed, you two have fun okay?" I ask. As I walked away Levi and I quickly held hands to prevent losing one another as we pushed through the crowd again.

 

~Time Skip~

 

The sun had set when the carriage pulled up to a familiar camping spot. We were still several miles from the border and decided to call it a day. As the carriage came to a stop Levi and I quickly step out and helped the driver pull out the tents. As we walked further into the camp space I recognized it more and more. There was a big tree in the center, walking around it I found the carvings on the tree. It was from our first trip together.

 

~Memory~

 

_The carriage was packed, pulling my pocket knife from my pocket I walk over and begin carving in the tree. I put my real first name before hearing twigs snap. "What the hell are you doing?" I hear Levi groan._

_Brushing off the trunk of the tree I smiled approvingly. "Sorry sir, I just wanted to carve something into the tree... as a memory in case we come back here someday." I tell him._

_"Tch, let me see that." he says as he held his hand out. I watched as he stood there getting ready to carve into the tree. He then looked at me with an annoyed glare._

_"What the hell are you standing here for? Go to the carriage." he orders._

_Quickly bowing I then back away and rush over to the carriage. I wonder why he doesn't want me to see what he carves... it's probably something foul. As I sat there on my own I wondered what he could possibly be putting there._

_Not long after getting in he walked up. Slipping into the carriage he handed me my knife and let sigh. We sat there silently as he stared at me. "What are you still doing here?" he then asks_

_"Oh!" I say before quickly getting out. Rushing back I go and get onto my horse and let out a sigh._

_"What was that all about?" I hear Sasha asks._

_Turning to her I shrug my shoulders. Believe me, I have no idea, between the almost kiss and now his grumpy behavior I have no idea._

 

~End of Memory~

 

Levi's carving I never got to see. Looking at it I find his initials and a little plus sign beneath my initials. "How did you-

" I didn't... I just figured it was a nickname or something of yours." he answers.

"But why the plus sign? We didn't even really like each other then?" I ask.

"I hoped I guess... I don't know I was stupid, I don't know what I was-

Quickly shutting him up I kissed him softly. "It's not stupid." I say as I pull away. As we began setting up the tent I felt a rush of happiness come over me from seeing the carvings.  _Has he loved me since then?_

"(Y/N)" I hear him call. Turning my head I find that the tent was finished, walking over he and I quickly enter and light a lantern. Laying down a sleeping bag for us to sleep on I then place down blanket. Stepping back out I took some bags from the driver before thanking him.

As we re-entered the tent I set the bags at the corner of the tent. Sitting down beside Levi I rummage through my bag and pull out a book, Levi laid back with his own book as we laid there side by side quickly.

While reading my left hand fell to my side accidentally hitting Levi's that had been laid out. Before I could swipe it away from his fingers curled around my own tightly preventing me from letting go.

After a while, Levi had put his book away and rolled over to me. Laying his hand on my stomach he waited for me to finish. When I deemed it time to call it a night I set the book aside and blew out the lantern before laying back. Levi pulled me in closer as we laid there in the dark. Facing him I lean up and peck him on the lips, our nightly routine that never got tiring. Shutting my eyes I let out a tired sigh.

 

~Next Day~

 

We took to the road early in the morning before the sun would rise. We had left quickly, passing through the border which took a while like it always did, checking for vaccinations, and i.d's to make sure everything was in order and not out of date.

After what seemed like forever the carriage finally passed into Aubern. In little time we'd begin traveling through the mountains passing through Edrax then up to Pridoria by midday.  _I wonder what Erwin could want._

By the time we reached Ackman castle, I was starving for something to eat. Pulling up in front of the castle we sat there for a minute as the driver called for servants. As we stepped out he and I quickly ascended the stairs. Passing through the doors a wave of relief came over me.  _Finally, we're home!_  I hear Levi let out a soft sigh as well. "Let's go eat, I'm starving." I say to Levi.

Quickly heading down the west wing I quickly burst through the dining hall doors. Unknowing of who occupied it I find Kenny and Erwin sitting at opposite ends enjoying their lunch. Both their eyes fell onto me, folding my hands in front of me I flashed them a smile. "Why, hello (Y/N) we weren't expecting you so early." Erwin says.

Bowing once I smile. "I know... we've arrived early... Levi and I decided to grab something to eat before we meet." I inform him.

"Oh well please sit, we can discuss it while we meet... I'll be here until after your coronation anyway." Erwin says with an innocent smile.

Nodding I turn to find Levi now entering. Quickly taking a seat we sat towards the middle of the table. Levi quickly came and sat beside me as we waited for our food. "So, Erwin do you not have plans- Not that we aren't happy you'll be with us." I say.

"Not at the moment, things have been rather quiet, after your coronation, I will be heading to Kustea for a while to assist Petra." he explains.

Nodding my head once I turn and watch as the maid set down my plate. "What was it you wanted to discuss?" Levi then asks.

We watched as Erwin patted at his mouth before setting the napkin down. "I wanted to discuss your children." he says aloud. From the corner of my eye, I watched Levi lunge forward, nearly dropping his cup of tea. He then went into a coughing fit as I turn and placed my hand on his back.

"Too hot." he says in a raspy tone. He coughed quietly a little while longer before fixing his cravat. Caressing his back I then turn back to Erwin.

"What about them?" I ask.

Setting his silverware down he smiled shyly. "Well, I assume you will want to have some... I want to talk about where they will rule." he says.

Leaning back I look down at my food.  _Is this about what I said back in Estra?_  "Oh." I answer softly.

"Now, I know this is a little soon, I mean you two aren't even been married, yet but I want to have this figured out." he says.

Taking a sip of my water I turn to Kenny who ignored the topic. "Okay... what are your suggestions?" I ask.

After he took a sip of his drink he dabbed at his mouth again. "I propose that your first born rule Aubern, then if you have a second they will have the right to claim Estra." he says. Looking to Levi he avoided eye contact with me.

"I see... that is a good plan... Levi and I will be sure to discuss it." I tell him.

Erwin nodded with a sincere smile. "If you wish for a different plan please tell me, I can arrange another plan that will benefit everyone." he says.

Nodding we all fell silent as we continued to eat our food.  _I don't believe Levi's tea was hot... does he even want children?_ Sighing I pick at my food feeling a little saddened at the thought that Levi didn't want children.  _Just ask him._  My eyes traveled over to Levi who had already finished his food. Leaning in he moved my hair behind my ear.

"I'll be in my office." he whispers.

Nodding then tug at his sleeve. "Later, can we talk about this more?" I ask.

He looked at me then darted his eyes up at Erwin. "Yeah." he sighs. With that, he stood up and began walking away.

"See you around Erwin." he says before leaving. I sat there with the two other men and ate my food silently while they conversed, all while my head was stuck on the subject of children.


	85. Days Before

~(Y/N)~

 

The number of days until the wedding was getting smaller as the last couple of weeks passed by in a blur of work and planning. I stood in the dressing room for the final fitting. Standing there in the champagne colored dress, I look in the mirror.

Servants walked around inspecting the dress making sure everything was perfect for the big day. There was a sudden knock at the door causing me to turn to the door. A servant rushed over and checked making sure it wasn't Levi. Turning to me she bowed. "M'lady, your mother has arrived." the woman says.

I watched the door open wider and my mother steps in. She gasped as she got a good look at my dress. "You look beautiful." she whispers.

"Thank you, the seamstress still thinks it needs some touching up." I inform her.

Tears formed at my mother's eyes as she smiled. "Seems like it was just yesterday I was helping you run away... and now you and Levi are getting married." she says.

Extending my arms out my mother walked over and hugged me, her head laid at my waist due to my standing on a pedestal. "Oh excuse me, I don't want to ruin your dress." she sniffles before backing away. She wiped her face as she took in one last glance.

"Well, I'm going to go make sure the decorations are being placed properly. Nanaba has some good plans." she says.

Smiling I wish her farewell for now and turn back to the mirror. I could see from the mirror my mother stepping out, and an unexpected visitor enter. Eren, I quickly turn to him with a surprised expression. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

Smiling he walked up with his hands behind his back. "Did you think I'd miss my best friend's wedding?" he asks.

Stepping off I walk over and hug him tightly. "What about your wife?" I ask.

Backing away he smiled. "She's back at home dealing with a cold, she sends her congratulations and best wishes." he answers.

Nodding I release him from my grip as he looks up and down at the dress. "You look beautiful, I never doubted your taste in clothing." he compliment.

"There is a crown that will go with it as well, I do need to get out of it though." I say as I look down at it.

"Ah yes, then excuse me." he says before taking his leave. Turning around I changed back into my casual clothing.

 

~Levi~

 

I stood in the dining hall looking out at the rain.  _Another shitty day... the wedding may be postponed if this crap keeps up._  I took a sip of my hot tea while keeping my eyes out at the dull land.

I could hear heels click on the marble flooring.  _What an annoying sound._  Turning my head I find Elizabeth standing in the doorway. Walking up to the table I set the cup down and watch as she walks in. "May I have a word your highness- Better yet Levi." she says as she stopped just in front of me.

"Yes of course." I answer.

She gave me a confident smile. "I know how happy you make my daughter... granted I know it wasn't easy for you two to get here... I just wanted to say that she is very lucky to have found you." she begins.

I stayed silent not knowing what to say. "I know you two have had your downs and I know she will not back down without a fight." she continues.

"Look, if you're worried I will leave (Y/N), then let me just say you need to rid of any worry regarding my previous position with your daughter... My heart is her's completely, there isn't anyone else I'd want to marry." I reassure her.

Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled. "Good, I'd hate to see her broken hearted-

"As do I." I answer.

Taking another sip of tea I kept my eyes forward.  _I guess she's making sure I won't back out... seems like a lot of people are worried I'm the one to back out._  "Let me ask you... would you still have loved her if she were just your guard? If she had no title, nothing to her name?" Elizabeth asks.

Turning to her I nodded. "Your daughter could be homeless and I'd still love her." I answer honestly.

Elizabeth smiled happily. "I'm glad to hear... I look forward to attending your wedding." she says.

Nodding again I force a smile. "As long as the weather's clear it should be perfect." I tell her.

The queen turned away heading for the door until she stopped again. "One more question... what was it of my daughter that attracted you?" she then asks.

I tried not to seem annoyed with the bombard of questions. "Her personality... that's what got me." I answer honestly.

Nodding she kept her happy smile. "Thank you, Levi... I look forward to more conversations with you in the future." she says.

Nodding I wave her goodbye before turning back to the window.  _Hopefully less annoying conversations._  I felt the familiar sensation in my chest after thinking about the events to come in the next couple of days. Looking down at the floor I smiled at myself.  _Yeah, she sure has done a number on me._

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

It was late in the evening. I walked into the bedroom in my silk nightgown ready for bed. Levi stood on his side unraveling his sheets, he stopped for a moment and looked at me with a half smirk. Walking around the bed I stop just at the pillows and begin unraveling my side before climbing in next to Levi.

It was a rather busy day overseeing many of the decorations and fittings. "Just a few more days." I sigh. Leaning back on the pillows I turn to my side table and grab my book. I open the book to the page I left off on. Levi didn't answer only let out a sigh and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Your mother came to me today." he says out loud. Placing my book face down on my thigh I look to him with a curious expression.

"What did she want?" I ask.

He sat up and folded his hands in front of him. "She asked me a bunch of questions... she was worried that I would leave you-

"What?!" I gasp.

"I told her not to worry, so her troubles are at ease now." he says as he turns on his side facing me.

"Still, she doesn't need to do that, I know you won't leave me." I say.

He looked up at me curiously. "How do you know?" he asks propping his arm up he laid there boring his dark blue eyes into mine.

"Because- You would have done it a lot sooner, besides why even propose if you were just going to leave me anyway." I answer.

"Very true but you do know I'm a confusing man." he answers.

Scooting closer I laid my hand on his. "Yes I do, but I do know you don't do something without reason... you're an honest man at that so I know you'd never lie to me." I answer.

He bit down on his bottom lip trying to hold back a smile. "You know me too well." he says.

"Yeah well, you get to know a lot about a person after spending an incredible amount of time with someone." I answer.

He smiled and looked down nodding slightly. "Yeah... to think it'll only be a few more days and then I'll be calling you my wife." he says with a soft chuckle.

Laying down on my side I completely disregarded the book and looked at him. He always had a nice smile, and it was like getting a gift when he smiled because he rarely does it. I watched as Levi's hand went for my stomach looking down he had grabbed my book and set it on his side table before turning back to me.

I was greeted by his mouth pressing against mine. It was a lazy yet sweet kiss letting me know he was ready to go to sleep for the night. Turning I quickly shut off my lights and turn back to him. Levi draped his arm across my waist pulling me in closer to him. "I love you." he whispers.

Looking up I place another kiss on his lips, smiling into the kiss I push myself closer leaving no space between us. Pulling away I pecked his lips one last time. "I love you too." I mutter. With that, we both shut our eyes and drifted off into sleep. 


	86. The Royal Wedding

~(Y/N)~

 

I twisted around in the bed facing Levi as I slowly opened my eyes. Smiling I close my eyes again and cuddle into him.  _Wait-_  My eyes shot open as I sat up.  _I'm getting married today._  Looking down I find Levi still peacefully asleep, smiling down I push my hair behind my ear and lean down towards him. Pressing my lips onto the side of his head, I hear him let out a tired groan before moving his head.

He greeted me with a tired kiss as he turned to lay on his back. Taking hold of my face he pulled me down onto him. Pecking his lips once more he, I lean back finding him smirking. "Good morning wife." he greets.

Smiling down at him I move a strand of his hair out of his face. "We're getting married today." I mutter. Leaning up he kissed me once again.

"I know, then I'll get you all to myself afterward." he says before kissing me again. As we continued to kiss a while longer we were soon abruptly stopped by a knock at the door.

"(Y/N) dear, it's your mother!" I hear my mother call. I go to get out of bed when Levi tugs at my arm pulling me in again.

Kissing me once more he held my face. "Levi- I have to see what she wants." I say after pulling away.

"Later." he says.

Smiling I give him one last kiss before pushing myself off. "I'll be right back." I say. With that, I quickly jumped out of bed and walked to the door. Opening the door my mother stood patiently waiting.

"Did I wake you? Sorry-

"Oh no, I was up I was just out on the balcony." I lie.

Nodding she smiled. "You must come to the dressing room to get ready." my mother informs me.

"But the wedding isn't until this afternoon." I tell her.

"You'll need time for your hair and makeup." she says.

Crossing my arms I look back into the room where Levi was waiting patiently. "I'm sure I can come to the dressing room in an hour." I tell her.

My mother let out a sigh before nodding. "Not a moment later." she says. Smiling I nod and slip back into the bedroom. Locking the door I turn back to Levi who was still laying in bed.

"We have an hour before we need to go." I tell him. Walking back to my side of the bed I climb up and lay beside him. Placing his hand on my face he leaned in and kissed me softly. As he continued to kiss me he was beginning to get a little grabby before completely towering over me as he continued his actions through the morning.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I sat in the chair watching as the hairdresser curled my hair and pinned it back. Red roses sat in front of me as she pinned them in my hair one by one. While this was happening my face was being dabbed at with many brushes with makeup. I did my best to sit still.

I was still waiting to get my dress on with only an hour to spare before the wedding would commence. Already I was beginning to feel a little nervous.  _What if I forget my vows? What if the dress is ruined? What if-_

"Don't look so nervous deary." I hear my mother from behind me. Looking in the mirror I shrugged my shoulders.

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" I ask, putting a smile on my face I continue to watch the woman work.

"I can read it all over your face, everything will go perfectly." she says. Nodding my head I took a deep breath.

"Alright ladies I think her hair and makeup is finished." my mother informs. The servants bowed and quickly left the room all except for one.

Standing up in the silk robe I walked over to the dress. Pulling it from the rack I take it off its hanger. Removing my robe I quickly slip into the dress. Rushing up behind me was my servant, she took hold of the laces to the corset and began tightening them properly. Looking down at my hand I realized I would be receiving an extra part to my ring today.

"There M'lady, you're ready." the servant speaks softly.

Nodding I walk over to the mirror looking at my reflection. My mother came up behind me fixing my hair a bit. "You look spectacular." she says. Smiling I fold my hands in front of me.

"And to finish it I thought I'd give you this." she says as she places the crown on my head. Fixing it slighting I turn and smile at her.

"Thank you for everything mother." I say before hugging her.

"My pleasure, I wish you and Levi nothing but the best." she says as she hugs me back.

Sniffing she quickly stepped back and wiped away her tears. "Look at me, I can't even hold myself together I'm so happy." she laughs. Laughing along with her I did my best not to start tearing up.

"Believe me I feel like I'm going to lose it when I see him." I say.

She simply nodded with a smile as she continued to carefully wipe her eyes. "Alright let's get you down there." she says as she takes my hand. Nodding I follow her out the door.

Luckily we were on the second floor and didn't have to travel too far. Quickly descending the stairs my mother and I made it to the front of the castle. From there we would ride in the carriage over to the old praying grounds.

Thankfully it was sunny today with no cloud in the sky. As we sat there silently we began to enter the forest soon reaching the praying grounds. When the carriage came to a stop at the entrance I stepped out first and brushed out my dress making sure nothing was riding up.

Pulling up the skirt of my dress I made my way over to the line of bridesmaids. There were only three Ymir, Petra, and Sasha, Petra being my maid of honor. They looked back and smiled at me just before the music began to play.

First Petra made her way down the aisle, I could see her glance to her side at Oluo who smiled up at her. Then Sasha went, she walked rather quickly down it seeming to look at no one. Finally, Ymir walked down, of course, her eyes were set on her lover Historia who she recently eloped with. As they stood in a row off to the left I then stood under the arch. Taking a deep breath I turn to my mother who was walking me down the aisle. "If only dad was here." I mutter.

My mother patted my arm. "I know." she says. Then all the guests stood and turned to me. The music played slowly as my mother and I began to walk. Looking up at Levi I could see his eyes widen and his face turn red.

 

~Levi~

 

I was speechless as I watched (Y/N) walk up in her mother's dress. She looked better than beautiful... she looked magnificent. With a shaky breath, I turn to Kenny who smiled down at me before patting my shoulder.

My eyes were soon glued back to (Y/N) as she shyly looked up at me with a smile. She must've been just as nervous. Stopping just before me she quickly hugged her mother before turning back to me. Taking her hand I could feel her shaking a bit. Unexpectedly I pulled her in. "You look so beautiful... don't be nervous." I whisper in her ear hand hands caressed her wrists trying to calm her down.

Letting out a sigh she nodded and back away with a smile. Standing before the priest (Y/N) and I held hands tightly, all while keeping our eyes glued on one another.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness two people become one. Let our Holy Mother Ezmera guide them through times of despair and joy if anyone does not wish for these two to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest begins. There was a long silence as no one spoke up, the man smiled at both of us before continuing.

"Let us start. (Y/N) Ambermere, do you take Levi Ackerman as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or worse? For richer or poorer... in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish til' death do you part?" he asks her.

(Y/N) smiled before nodding. "Yes, I do." she says.

Then the priest turned to me. "Levi Ackerman, do you take (Y/N) Ambermere as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or worse? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish til' death do you part?" he then asks me.

Immediately I nod. "Yes, yes I do." I answer.

"And now the rings." the man says.

Turning Kenny hands me the ring while Petra handed (Y/N) the other. "(Y/N) please repeat after me, I (Y/N) Ambermere take this ring as a sign of love and faithfulness in the name of the Holy Mother Ezmera." the priest says.

Automatically (Y/N) recited the same words as she slipped my ring on. Then it was my turn, repeating the same sentence I quickly slip on (Y/N)'s ring. "Now, the bride and groom have their own vows they would like to share." the priest says as he steps back.

Releasing her hands she quickly grabbed the slip of paper, her hands still shook. "O-okay... L-Levi... from the very first night we met, you had my back and you continue to have my back... I can't thank you enough for that... Even when we had our differences we could always find a middle grown and come back together. I look forward to all the years I will spend with you, not only as your wife but being your best friend." she stops and smiles up at me.

"I remember the day you told me you loved me, to me it was the second best day of my life, this one being the first. You are the love of my life and I can't imagine my life with another man. I want you and only you." she croaks.

Smiling she quickly wiped away tears. I kept my eyes glued on her as I smiled. "There isn't a day that goes by where I don't love you... no matter how big our fights get I find myself thinking about you and wanting to be beside you... you have been there since day one protecting me and keeping me from doing something stupid. You have gone through so much from the time you thought I died to dealing with annoying mood swings." I stop as I turned to wipe my eyes.

"I... I still don't know how you do what you do.... You mesmerize me daily with what you do, even the little things... I promise to love you until my last breath and after that, you are my best friend, lover... soon the mother of my children and I wouldn't want anyone else besides me. You are the one who brought me from my solitude and I'll continue to thank you for the rest of my life." I sniffle.

I could hear soft sniffles from the crowd. Looking up I find (Y/N) crying as well with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"You may kiss the bride." the priest finally says.

Grabbing her arm I pull her in, my mouth crashing into her's. My hands cupped her face keeping her from moving. Our lips moving in sync completely forgetting that there was a bunch of people looking and clapping for us. She quickly pulled back and hugged me as she cried a little louder. Taking her into my arms I held her tightly with a happy chuckle. "I love you so much." I croak.

Her arms wrapped around me tightly. "I love you too." she sighs. Pushing her off we turned to the crowd and smiled as we began walking back down the aisle together. People threw rose petals up as we walked through, my hand holding (Y/N)'s tightly as she and I walked to the carriage.

We all headed back to the castle where the reception would be held in the courtyard.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After finally calming down Levi and I were the first to enter the courtyard for the reception. Sitting at our assigned table we waited as more people showed up. There was music for those who wanted to dance, and plenty of food for everyone.

When everyone had arrived Levi and I were both congratulated profusely by many of our guests, even some of the servants congratulated us. After eating a little I felt Levi squeeze my hand. "Let's dance." he says.

Surprised to hear him say that, I smile and stand up with him. Walking to the dance floor the orchestra played a slow song. Levi took hold of my waist and pulled me close. Laying my head on his chest we danced slowly to the music while others joined in.

Looking at my hand I admired the new piece of jewelry along with Levi's ring after turning my head. As the day turned to evening it was time to cut the cake. Sasha and a few other servants brought out the cake.

To my surprise it was rather large, setting it before us Levi and I both grab the knife. Cutting off a good size we both tore it in half, turning to him I began feeding him the piece from my hand while he did the same for me.

We started laughing when it started getting a little messy, the guests clapped for us as we finished the piece of cake. Leaning forward pressing my frosting covered lips into Levi's. From there people came up and started eating from the cake.  _Only a while longer before we're off to the lake house._  I was beginning to feel the ache in between my legs knowing for what was to come after we arrived at the lake house.

As the evening went on we heard a few speeches from relatives and friends. But soon enough by the time, the sun had set Levi and I set off for the lake house where we'd spend two weeks alone.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As the carriage pulled up to the lake house I felt my heart begin to pound. Stepping out I looked over at the in-law suite noticing lights on. "Levi, who's in there?" I ask as I point over to the window.

His hand rested on my back. "Just the nurse in case something comes up." he explains. Nodding he and I begin to walk inside as the driver quickly placed our things up in our room. Thankfully before we left I was able to change into something more comfortable.

Walking up to the door I found our bags outside the door and the driver standing there. "I will be back in a couple of weeks." he informs us. Nodding we both walked passed him as he quickly left.

Levi placed the bags in the bedroom while I stood outside the room. "You coming?" he asks. I looked to the king size bed, memories of that night flashed through my mind.   _Not yet._

Shaking my head I look down the hall. "I-I need something to drink real quick, I'll be right back." I tell him. He nodded before stepping back into the room.

As I went down the hall I turn and enter the kitchen. Grabbing a glass I fill it with water before stepping in front of the large window. The moonlight poured in through the large windows, I could see the lake from there and it looked beautiful. The last time we were here it was winter and the lake was frozen over.

Taking a sip of my drink, I let out a sigh. My hands were shaking as the time grew closer to the endless pleasure I would be receiving from my husband.  _Husband._  It felt strange calling him my husband now, something I would surely get used to. After tonight I could bear his children... that is if he wants any. I could hear the bedroom door open then closing, my thoughts of children were cut off as I stood there completely stiff. I tried pressing my legs together in hopes to keep the aching at bay.

There was a patting sound from feet hitting the floor. In no time did I feel hands take off my cloak, turning my head I find Levi standing right behind me in only his pair of leather pants. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his warm breath hit the back of my neck, sending chills down my spine. Underneath I wore a thin tank top with my typical leather pants as well.

The cloak was the first article of clothing to go. Levi's hand glided up and down my arms making me shiver, quickly taking another sip I try to hold off a little longer. My shoulders jolted as something soft pressed against the back of my right shoulder. Turning my head I found Levi kissing the back of my shoulder softly. His hands trailing down to my hips bringing them back against his own.

I could feel the slight bump in his pants press against me, he was more than ready. His left hand rested on my stomach keeping me from moving forward. My back pressed against his hard chest. "Look at me." he mutters. Doing as he says I turn my head to be greeted by his lips. Setting the cup down on the nearest table I turn in his arms and kiss him back.

His tongue dove into my mouth, fighting for dominance I did my best to push past his tongue. After a while I gave in letting him invade my mouth, his kiss was intoxicating making it difficult for me to hold back. Soon he pulled back, his mouth fell onto my neck, he knew the sweet spot well finding it in no time.

My hands holding onto his shoulders as he gently bit down on my neck leaving love bites. His mouth trailed along my left shoulder, his fingers hooked under the strap of my tank top and began pulling it down, his lips pressed into my collarbone gently.

Levi's hands fell to my buttocks squeezing them gently before hoisting me up. Wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers ran through the back of his hair. My legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me out of the kitchen. The aching between my legs seemed to grow worse now as we got closer to the bedroom. My lips fell onto his as he entered the hallway.

Walking through the hall he stopped just next to the door, slamming me against the wall he pulled away from my lips. "You better be prepared my love. Your  _husband's_  going to make love to you all night long." Levi whispers in my ear.

My face turned a deeper shade of red from his words. Kissing him again, he kept me against the wall while his right hand turned the knob to the bedroom door. Pulling me off the wall his hands held me close as we entered the bedroom. Rushing over to the bed, he laid me down.

Looking to the side I find that rose petals were spread throughout the bed. Turning my eyes onto Levi I watched as his pants fell to his feet except for his undergarments. Sitting up I raised my arms above my head allowing him to undress me. His hands started at my waist, slowly trailing up all while taking the shirt with him.

A cold breeze hit my chest as the shirt came off. Levi tossed it onto the floor leaving me shirtless. His eyes fell onto my chest as I sat there before him. With his hand, he pushed at my shoulder making me lay back onto the bed of roses. He laid there on top of me gently making sure he wouldn't crush me under his weight, his hands fell onto my face as he kissed me once more gently. "I love you." he whispers.  _He was full of 'I love yous' today._

Smiling I took his facing into my hands, pulling him down I kissing him again as we both carry on with our actions into the dead of night as husband and wife. 

 


	87. News of Something Coming

~Two Weeks Later~

~(Y/N)~

 

I had awoken with a sick feeling in my gut. Levi and I were able to stay another week due to bad weather postponing the coronation. Laying on my side I tried going back to sleep and ignore the pain.

I felt a shift behind me as Levi turned in his side. His arm draped over me before he began kissing the back of my neck. "Good morning." he groans softly. He placed soft pecks along my neck, his hips pressing against me signaled he was wanting another round. 

Turning to face him I was greeted with a rather needy kiss. Moaning into the kiss he pushed me down on the bed a bit. Levi pulled the white sheets down off my chest revealing my rather bruised up skin front his love bites. His hand feeling up my side before it gently squeezed my-  _Ow!_  Letting out a hiss I pry his hand off my breast. "Did I hurt you?" he asks in a slightly worried tone.

I shook my head and sat up, covering my chest with the sheet I placed my hand over my stomach. "I just don't feel so well." I tell him.

"I'll go get the nurse." Levi says as he goes to get out of bed I slap my hand on his shoulder.  _It could possibly be nothing... there is no reason to get a nurse when it could be my period._

"N-no... not yet... it may just be a bug or mother nature has visited me." I tell him.

Levi still got up from the bed. "I'll go have the maids brew you some hot tea and get some hot towels." he says. I laid back in the bed on my side curled up in a ball. Nodding quietly watching as he pulled on a pair of pants.

Turning back to the bed he placed a soft kiss on my forehead before heading to the door. As the door shut I sat up I turn and jump out of bed to check and see if I had started my period. 

 I headed for the bathroom to use, only I was surprised my period hadn't arrived like I thought. I quickly threw a robe on covering my naked body.  _Surely I would have started by now..._

Walking back into the room holding my aching stomach I pulled open the drawer finding my planner, there I kept important dates including when it was that time of the month.  _I should have my predicted day marked. When did I start last month?_  Flipping to the past month I started just a few days earlier. I then began counting the days seeing if it went up to twenty-eight.

We had been here for nearly two weeks already. I soon find my predicted day marked. The predicted day for my period had already passed. I was supposed to start 12 days ago. Suddenly I felt rather nauseous with the possibility.  _Could I be- no I'm just stressed from all the work to come I can't be-_

I seriously felt I was going to vomit, rushing back into the bathroom I hovered over the toilet. I held my stomach as I felt it coming up, I sat there for a good few minutes without vomiting when I felt like I was just about to.  _I'm not- I can't be-_

The burning sensation came in my throat as I began vomiting into the toilet. It only seemed to make my stomach hurt worse.

 

~Levi~

 

As I re-entered the room I find the bed unraveled and empty. I could hear faint coughs resonate from the bathroom. Tossing the towels on the bed I rushed to the bathroom with worry. I left the nurse to enter on her own knowing (Y/N) will more than likely need to be checked.

Whipping the door open I find (Y/N) hovered over the toilet vomiting and coughing all while holding her stomach. I rushed to her side, sitting beside her.  _Is she? No, it must be food poisoning... Dammit, I shouldn't have gotten that stuff from Kustea._

I gently began rubbing circles on her back trying to calm her down. "Just relax, you're fine." I tell her.  _I'm completely useless right now... I don't know what else I can do other than have the nurse check her. Damn._

"I want to go home- Tomorrow." she sighs.

Nodding my head. "I'll go write up a note to Kenny, in the meantime the nurse is here waiting in the other room." Leaning forward I kiss the side of her head before rising to my feet quickly.

Walking out of the bathroom I find the nurse standing before the bed. "She'll be out in a minute." I inform the woman. The nurse simply nodded with a shy smile.

"I'll be back in a bit, you take care of her." I order, giving the woman a serious look I watched as she nodded her head.

"Yes, of course, your highness." she says before bowing her head. Heading for the door I twist the knob but don't leave right away. Looking back I find (Y/N) walking out of the bathroom, a towel on her face.  _I better bring something for her to eat too._

With that, I shut the door behind me and began heading for the office.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

As the bedroom door shut, I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "M'lady, may I check your temperature?" the nurse asks.

Nodding I open my mouth as she sticks the thermometer in my mouth. Although our medical staff had little resources they were hand-picked by Kenny himself which relieved me knowing I'd be checked by someone who knew what they were doing.

As the woman pulled the glass stick from my mouth she read the temperature. "Your temperature is normal... alright explain to me what your symptoms are please." she says before pulling out a small notebook.

I began listing the symptoms I had felt. The cramping had started a few days before making me believe my period was starting soon. The nausea was new along with the soreness of my breast. I even mentioned that my period was late which made her nod slowly.

"When was the last time you and your husband had intercourse?" she asks.

Slightly embarrassed I wanted to scold her, but she was only doing her job making sure she didn't miss anything. Clearing my throat I look off to the side. "L-last night." I mutter.

"I suspect you've had sexual intercourse before last night as well?" she then asks.

I quickly nodded my head as I folded one leg over the other. "Well, M'lady... there is really only two things that can contribute to your symptoms, your period or you are with child." she says.

"How will I know for certain?" I ask her.

Smiling up at me she stood on her feet. "I can take some of your blood and see where your hCG levels are at." she informs.

 _My what?_  Looking at her confused she let out a soft chuckle. "hCG is a hormone that is produced during pregnancy, if your levels are high then you are pregnant if they aren't then you know." she explains.

Nodding my head I watch as she walks over to the edge of the bed and begins digging through her bag. "You should have the results in a week or so which will be perfect since your coronation is postponed." she says.

 _I'll have to get Levi._  "Yes, excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back." I say as I slowly rise from the bed. Quickly heading for the door I needed to let Levi know we'd be staying. Exiting the room I quickly head to the office, the door was open.

Standing in the doorway I watched as Levi was writing. "L-Levi... I change my mind... I think it's best we stay." I tell him.

His head rose, his face showing an expression of utter confusion. "What did the nurse say?" he asks.

Leaning against the door I felt extremely nervous. "Uh... she said everything's fine... just a bug." I lie. He set down the pen and smiled before standing up.

"I'm glad... do you still want that tea?" he asks.

Smiling I nod my head watching as he made his way to me. "I'll go get it for you." he says softly before kissing my cheek.

As he walked away I quickly made my way back to the bedroom. "Quickly now, my husband will be back any minute." I tell the nurse.

Nodding she quickly took the needle. She moved the sleeve of my robe up as she stuck the needle in my arm, I watched as the blood drained into the syringe before she slowly took it out. Placing a cap on the needle she quickly shoved it in her pocket. "I'll see you in a few days M'lady... and please inform your husband." she says.

She quickly placed a bandage on my arm before zipping her bag. Walking up to the door she opened it finding Levi standing there. "Oh, you're still here?" Levi asks.

"Ah, yes I was just packing my things up, have a good day." she says before slipping past him. She then glanced back at me with a serious expression on her face before the door shut. I let out a sigh although I wasn't completely relieved knowing I had to wait for the results. The fear of Levi not wanting a child is what kept me from telling him.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Six days had passed from the time I had drawn blood for a pregnancy test. My period had still been nonexistent making me believe I really am pregnant. Along with the mornings, I'd feel unwell and would have to tell Levi it was just my period.

Standing in front of the in-law suite door, I managed to sneak past Levi. I wondered if the nurse had the results yet. Knocking on the door I waited impatiently, looking around.

I hoped guards weren't lurking, knowing they'd gossip about it and then Levi would probably overhear. Soon enough the door opened and the nurse invited me in kindly. "I'm glad you stopped by M'lady, I have your results." she says. When I passed her I stopped in my tracks. I knew my coming here would mean I'd know if I was. I was sure of it now that I was.

My heart dropped as the words came from her mouth. I knew what I was coming here for yet it still caught me off guard somehow. Nodding I quickly sit on the chair as she walks over to her bag.

With each passing moment, I felt more and more nervous. My nausea was coming back from being so nervous. My foot tapped against the hardwood floor impatiently, watching the nurse intensely. I just wanted her to say it, that I was pregnant, instead of this searching, if she knew she'd just tell me. Maybe it was a way to make sure I would believe it more than I already do.

Opening it she sifted through it before pulling a slip of paper out. Looking down at it she smiled. "Congratulations M'lady, you are two weeks into your pregnancy." she says before folding the paper. I began to feel light-headed after the words slipped from her mouth, my mind racing so fast I couldn't slow it down.  _How do I tell Levi? Will, he not want this child? Can I be a proper mother? What if-_

"M'lady? You look pale." the nurse says. 

My head shook as my thoughts were cut off. Smiling I shook my head a little more. "I'm fine, truly." I say.

Placing my hands over my belly I felt overjoyed but also scared. "I take it you haven't told your husband about the possibility." she says as she sits before me. I shook my head.

"A-are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, the test are usually never wrong, but I promise you that these results are accurate." she says as she places a hand on my thigh. I let out a rather loud sigh.  _It's best I tell him now... I can't keep this from him._

Nodding I look to the floor feeling tears building up. "T-thank you... I'll go let my husband know now." I say as I quickly stand up.

My mind was racing on how to tell Levi if he'd be happy about the news or angry. As I made my way to the front door I felt like was I was going to pass out. 

Quickly exiting the in-law suite, I ran back to the main house. My heart pounding in my chest as I entered the house. For the most part, the place was empty with a couple maids cleaning up. It seemed like the house was larger now that I was searching for Levi. 

"M'lady, are you lost?" I hear a maid ask. I had stumbled into the bathroom thinking I had made it to the office.

I look at the guard and shake my head. "Don't mind me." I say. 

Turning down the hall walk to the second door, the one next to our bedroom. I stand in front of the opened door to the office. My hands over my stomach feeling like I may just vomit again, but for different reasons. Levi was sitting in the chair reading a book, taking up as much time to relax as possible. He surely needed it, and I hated to add more stress onto him with this but I knew he'd be more upset with me if I hid it from him.

Taking a deep breath I knock on the open door letting him know I was here. He looked up from the sheet of paper and smiled gently. "Come to the bedroom... we need to talk." I say softly.

With that, I made a quick beeline for the bedroom. As I entered I watched him walk in from the bathroom. Sitting on the bed, I fiddled with my own hands trying to still form a proper sentence on how to tell him. The tapping of his shoes grew louder as he grew closer to me. I watched him kneel before me trying to catch a glance at my face.

 I was so nervous I didn't notice how bad my hands were shaking until Levi took them into his. Then, out of nowhere, I started crying, wiping my eyes I shook my head before covering my face. "Hey, what's going on?" he asks, I felt his hands move onto my thighs and his chest in between my legs.

Wiping my eyes a little more I tried to calm myself down. "You can tell me (Y/N)... what's wrong?" he asks. Looking down at his face I could see the concern in his eyes. He sat between my legs looking up at me. My eyes fell onto his wedding ring, taking his hand into mine I squeeze it tightly.

"I'm pregnant." I sigh. His expression changed as the words left my mouth. 


	88. Special Return

~Levi~

 

"Levi?" she calls. I sat there on the floor processing what she just said. My mind racing with things that didn't pertain to what I needed to be thinking about now. Suddenly, she took hold of my shoulders grabbing my attention. My head darted up looking at her face, she didn't seem like she was happy.  _Why isn't she happy?_  Tears poured from her eyes, her hands still shaking. 

"I-I'm sorry." she croaks.

Confused I look up her, she was sad. Taking her face into my hands I pull her face down, resting her forehead on mine. "Stupid, why are you apologizing?" I ask.

She sniffled softly before wiping her eyes. "B-because... I-I assumed you don't want kids... you always seemed to avoid the topic." she croaks.  _God, I'm such an idiot... I had no idea that it's been on her mind so much._

My heart dropped hearing her words. "You don't know how happy I am, if anyone should be sorry it should be me... I ignored your concerns about children....I'm sorry." I mutter in her ear. Then, her arms wrapped around my neck as she slowly slipped off the bed into my lap, crying softly she held on tight while shaking. My left hand held the back of her head while she hid her face in my shoulder.

"Please... I should have come to you about it when Erwin brought it up... I was just so scared." she sniffles. 

Pulling her head back my hands resumed position on her face. "Is that why you didn't tell me when the nurse came?" I ask. I felt horrible that she couldn't come to me due to her fears. It showed that I still scared her in a way I didn't think was possible anymore. And yet, here she was telling me she had been scared to tell me the truth.  _Why did I have to be so scary to everyone?_

She sniffled again before letting out a sigh. "Kind of... and I didn't want to get your hopes up if it was just really my period being late from stress and all... so I had her draw some of my blood and I just had it confirmed." she says. 

"Okay well, we need to make sure you get everything you need okay, next time don't be afraid to tell me, I won't get mad, okay?" I ask.

Nodding her head she smiled she pulled her head back and wiped her eyes. "I hope this doesn't mean we'll have to postpone-

I cup her face in my hands giving her a serious look."(Y/N) if we have to then we will, but I'm sure we can get that done here soon, but I don't want you stressing too much okay? Let me do the work and all you have to worry about is remembering the oath and where to stand." I tell her.  _At this point I didn't give a damn about our coronation, I was more concerned for her and the child she was carrying. My child. Our child._

Nodding her head she kept the smile as she leaned in hugging me again.  _I'm gonna be a dad, I can't believe it._  Hiding my face in her shoulder I thought I was going to burst in tears as well. Chuckling I rocked her back and forth in my arms. "I'll do my best." I whisper. 

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Later that evening after sharing the news, Levi and I were packed up in the carriage. The honeymoon was officially over after spending three long weeks at the lake house. Everything seemed to work out once I told Levi about the baby, I was happy with how everything worked out.

We quickly entered the carriage and sit close to each other. His hand resting on my thigh, every now and then I'd catch him smiling at my stomach. I was glad he was happy about having this baby.  _We're going to need a nursery, baby supplies, toys-_

Then Levi patted my thigh gently bringing me out of my thoughts. Turning my head I smiled, he quickly leaned in and pecked me on the lips. When he pulled away his chin rested on my shoulder then his lips pressed into my shoulder. 

As the carriage rode through the night I was more than excited to go home and announce the happy news. Levi seemed pretty excited himself when I told him he'd be a father. He hadn't left my side all day. It wouldn't be long until we'd arrive back home thankfully, then I can share the news with Kenny and my mother. 

 

~Time Skip~

 

When we had reached Ackman Castle, it had been lit up with torches. Kenny had waited outside for us to arrive. As the carriage came to a stop I quickly stepped out. Quickly walking up the steps I meet Kenny with a hug. "Congratulations." Kenny mutters.

Surprised I pull back and look at Levi. "You told him already?" I call.

I could hear Kenny laugh as he patted my head. "Give the boy a break, he was overly excited." Kenny chuckles. Levi walked up and stopped just behind me before taking hold of my hand.

Turning back I smile and walk inside with him. "Go rest, we will be very busy tomorrow finishing up everything for the coronation." Kenny informs he turned to the door and began walking into the castle.

Confused, I turn to Levi who was already standing at my side. "You got everything else done already?" Levi asks. Levi too looked confused himself.  _We're already done? But those preparations were supposed to start tomorrow._

Kenny nodded with a smirk plastered on his face. "Coronation takes place the day after tomorrow." he informs us. Both Levi and I stop in the doorway shocked to hear. 

 _So, soon!?_  "Why so soon, I thought it was taking place next week?" I ask. Kenny stopped again and turned to us. He held a serious expression as he looked at both Levi and me. 

"I've already put it off for over a year... it's time Levi and you take my place." he says.  _It's only a week longer why-_

Levi then suddenly pushed past me and grabbed Kenny's arm. "A word, uncle." he says. Kenny nodded before looking back at me.

"I'll see you upstairs (Y/N), go on." Levi says.

Nodding I smile at them both before taking my leave. Slowly I walk up the steps watching as they entered the east wing.  _That's so soon... is Kenny really ready?_ I made my way up to the third floor quickly, I decided to spend my time waiting in Levi's office. 

 

~Levi~

 

Walking through the halls silently I stopped and turned to Kenny. "What's the meaning of this? Why are you stepping down now? Why not wait until the end of the week or something? Too much is happening all too fast-

"My decision is final Levi, it is your turn to rule this country with your wife, I'm old and tired... my time of rule is at an end nephew... I can not drag out my reign any longer." Kenny says. He stopped in the middle of the hallway before heading over to the arch that looked out onto the courtyard.

"It's just all too fast, with (Y/N) pregnant I thought we'd have a little more time to prepare." I tell him I quickly walk over to him and stand next to him, he smiled gently while looking out into the dark yard. 

Kenny took hold of my shoulders and smiled. "You're more than ready to claim the throne, the only reason why I am having it so early is because your wife is pregnant, that way afterward you both can focus on the child." he says.

I fell silent in the realization that I was to be king in little to no time. As he looked down on me, he seemed more proud than he ever did before. "You're ready, I've taught you everything you need to know, and you do it ten times better, now go on to your wife." he says.

Nodding I bid him goodnight and take my leave. I didn't bother arguing with the old man, his mind was made up and there was no way of changing it.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Back in Levi's office, I find a letter placed on his desk. Sitting in his desk was the same photo from which had been taken on Christmas of him and me in each other's arms. A fond memory we both shared, he just decided to frame it. Smiling at it turn my attention to the letter. It was in Petra's handwriting.

Taking it into my hands I rip the top open, pulling out the letter I fold it up. Reading it I found that Petra was now engaged to Oluo. She had sent the date of their wedding at the bottom and hoped for us to come and celebrate. Although traveling wasn't on my mind I'd surely talk Levi into attending. Placing the letter on the desk I was happy for her, and a little shocked she would marry such a strange man but happy.

The door suddenly opened as I began standing up form the seat. Walking past the desk I find Levi walking in. "Did you speak with Kenny about the coronation?" I ask.

Walking up he nodded before setting his coat on the back of the chair I stood next to. "His decision is final... he's doing it so early for us so afterward we can focus on the child... he also mentioned he's tired of being king." he answers.

I stayed silent as Levi let out a tired sigh. "I'm too tired to deal with this right now, let's go to bed." I suggest.

He nodded silently before placing his hand on my back. Walking through the bathroom we entered the bedroom where we would change and quickly retired for the night.

 

~Next Day~

 

It was an early morning of stomach pains for me along with the throwing up. Walking from the bathroom Levi handed me some water. Taking it I gulp it down feeling a little better. Later today I would have to go in for the dress fitting for the coronation. Before then I wanted to inform my mother of the news of my pregnancy.

After changing into a flowy dress I made my way out into the hall. The next door down opened as my mother entered the hallway. Turning to me her eyes widened as a smile tugged at her lips. "Oh, good morning." she greets as she walks up to me.

"Hello mother, I was just coming to speak with you." I inform her.

Smiling she beckoned me to walk with her. "What is it?" she asks.

Coming by a nearby bench I grab her hands swinging her around me I sat her down on the bench. My mother looked up at me in confusion while I stood up looking down at her. "I am pregnant." I tell her.

I watched her jaw drop slightly, eyes widened in shock to my words. "H-how long?!" she asks in an excited tone.

"A couple weeks." I tell her.

Rushing to her feet she took me into her arms hugging me tightly. "Oh my goodness! I'm going to be a grandmother." she laughs.

Hugging her back I could feel her shaking with excitement. Then, another door closed, darting my head I find Levi exiting our bedroom, as he stood with his hand on the doorknob he seemed to be regretting leaving. My mother then released me and charged for Levi. "Congratulations!" she shrieks as she quickly pulls Levi into a tight hug.

Levi looked up at me with a stoic face while my mother swayed back and forth happily holding my husband. Chuckling at the sight I soon walk over and pry her off of him. "Thank you." Levi says, forcing a smile he turned to me and took my hand in his, he squeezed it gently as my mother congratulated us profusely. She certainly was happy to hear the news. 


	89. Long Live The King And Queen

~(Y/N)~

 

 _Finally._ Today was the day Levi and I would take the throne. We were the next king and queen of Aubern. All because Kenny no longer wished to be king and because he thought that he had been holding it off for too long. It may seem rushed but Kenny believes we were both ready to carry on his legacy.

Laying on my side I faced Levi who was still asleep, his head rested by my stomach where it had remained for a while. Levi had become much more protected since finding out, it was sweet and at times rather annoying, but I had promised him I wouldn't be reckless.

Turning I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling, Levi's hand now resting right on my stomach. Due to me being pregnant, the coronation came much faster than expected. Letting out a rather loud sigh, I suddenly jolt when I felt Levi's hand move.

His hand curled, hooking around my waist as he pulled me into his chest. "Good morning." he groans before giving me a lazy kiss on the side of my head. Before I knew it he then leaned up, lifting my shirt up he kissed my stomach softly. He had done that since finding out about the baby.

"Levi there is barely a bump." I chuckle softly.

"Still, there is a growing baby in there." he mutters.

Pulling down my shirt he leaned back resting his head on my shoulder. "This is it." he says, his eyes staring off. His hand rubbed circles in my stomach which helped most of the time when I had really horrible cramps. Sighing I lean my head back feeling relaxed.

I nodded my head. "Yeah..." I sigh.

We laid there while Levi's hand still laid gently on my belly. I was ready to go back to sleep for a while longer when Levi sits up. Sitting up along with him I rest my head on the back of his shoulder. "Are you feeling okay this morning?" he asks.

"Mhm." I hum.

Leaning back his left hand wrapped around my waist. "Good, I hate seeing you sick." he mutters. Smiling I now rested my head right on his shoulder.

"You want to go get breakfast?" Levi asks. Nodding my head I sit up before turning to the edge of the bed. Slipping out of the bed I quickly head for the closet. Sifting through my clothing I pick out a simple dress that didn't require a corset.

As I quickly undressed from my nightgown I slip into the flowy dress. Waiting for Levi to change I stood by the door quietly. Once he was dressed he walked over grabbing my hand before opening the door. Turning he shut the door before turning back to me.

We quickly made our way downstairs and into the west wing before turning left into the dining hall. There Erwin, Kenny, and my mother were all sat conversing with one another while eating. We both greeted them before taking a seat towards the middle.

"After you, both have finished eating, we'll meet you in the dressing room." Kenny informs us.

I nodded my head as I began eating. The table fell silent with only the silverware scraping against the plates and bowls. "So, I hear you're pregnant Mrs. Ackerman." Erwin announces.

Before taking a sip of my tea I look up at him and smile. "Yes... it's true." I answer.

Smiling over to us he set his napkin on the table. "Congratulations, I look forward to meeting them in the future." he says.

Nodding I smile and look back at Levi. Turning forward my mother leaned over the table. "First things first after the delivery, we need to have the child blessed." My mother says.

Smiling I nod. "I plan to do that here mother... since Levi also has the same beliefs it'd be simpler to bless them here." I tell her.

Leaning back she dabbed the napkin at her mouth. "That's quite alright, I don't mind the trip as long as I get to see the child- Oh! Have you picked out any names?!" she then asks.

Laughing softly I turn to Levi who sat there with a serious expression. "It's a little soon for that mother." I tell her.

"Yes, of course, we won't know the gender until it's time anyway, but please do make a list of names." she insists.

Taking a sip of my tea finally I nod before continuing to eat. Under the table I felt Levi's hand gently wrap around my own, intertwining his fingers with mine we quietly now, ate our food. Kenny remained silent as he ate his food before dropping one his fork.

"You people won't believe how excited my nephew was when he found out about the baby." Kenny teases.

Levi nearly spilled his tea before setting it on the table. "Shut it old man." Levi groans. Both Erwin and my mother chuckled softly. Levi shook his head before letting out an annoyed groan.

"What? You were." Kenny chuckles.

Squeezing Levi's hand I grabbed his attention before he could get up. He then gave me a shy smile before nodding, I could feel his thumb gently caressed the back of my hand, it seemed to calm him down again. Afterward, Kenny kept the teasing to himself while my mother and Erwin talked. It was a fairly peaceful morning.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Levi and I stood beside one another looking into the large mirror. It would be moments before we'd have to leave and go to the throne room. Staring at my reflection I stood in a red dress, the lace sleeves stopping just at my elbows. Levi was nicely covered in a red jacket, and white button up with many badges from past kings and would receive Kenny after the ceremony today.

"You nervous, do you feel okay?" Levi asks me, turning my head I find him already staring at me.

Smiling I nodded my head. "I'm a little nervous, but I feel fine otherwise." I tell him. Levi took my hand in his as we both stepped off our pedestals. Standing in front of him I begin to lean in to kiss him when the door suddenly opens.

Darting my head in the other direction I find Petra entering the room. Smiling I release Levi's hand and walk over to her. "What are you doing here?! I thought you weren't going to be able to make it?" I say as I hug her tightly.

Petra let out a laugh before hugging me back. "I couldn't miss this." she says. Pulling back I held onto her forearms.

"How could you not tell me you were pregnant?! I had to hear it from your mother!" she then says as she looks to my stomach. Her hand quickly held my side keeping her eyes on my stomach.

"I was going to write to you, besides you're engaged!." I tell her.

Petra was ready to say something before I felt Levi come up behind me placing his hand on my back. "If you'll excuse us Petra, we better be getting ready to go." he says.

Petra nodded and smiled. "Yes of course." she says before bowing.

"We'll talk later okay?" I ask watching Petra turn to the door,  she nodded then waved goodbye, I watched her disappear behind the door. Letting out a long sigh I turn to Levi who smiled down at me. Quickly he leaned in kissing the side of my head.

"Let's go." he mutters.

Taking his hand once again we both head for the door. Entering the hallway we were greeted by two guards who would escort us down to the throne room. I was beginning to feel a little more nervous as time drew closer to the ceremony.

As we made our way to the west wing at a fast pace we met Kenny who stood outside the glass doors of the throne room. "Ah, finally." Kenny sighs.

"Are we late?" I mutter.

Kenny shook his head and smiled. "The bishop finally finished his long ass speech, he was having them pray." Kenny says. Luckily we didn't have to sit through most of the ceremony which included a lot of praying and reading from the bible.

Smiling I watch Kenny turn forward, he seemed more than ready to resign. My heart pounding in my chest in nervousness. Levi squeezed my hand tightly seeming to be a bit nervous as well, Looking over at Levi I find he gave me a reassuring smile before nodding once. "You ready?" he mutters.

Smiling I nod my head and turn forward. As soon as the doors opened there were thousands of eyes on us. More than enough people to witness the coronation. Kenny began walking up the red carpet before Levi started tugging me along a bit.

I kept my eyes forward as we walked right behind Kenny. I noticed my mother up by the bishop holding a pillow displaying my crown. When we reached the couple steps Kenny stood before the bishop.

"May the Holy Mother Ezmera bless this day, for we watch one generation fall to the next. Our beloved King Kenny Ackerman has hereby resigned his title as King and shall pass it on to the next heirs of this land... if any individual should object speak now or forever remain at peace." the bishop begins.

Kenny then turned to us as he stood tall, winking at us he gave a slight smile before looking forward in a serious expression. As the old man took the crown from Kenny another much smaller crown appeared from underneath. A clever idea only Kenny would think of, he smirked down at us. Kenny then took the crown in his hands to save for when it came time to place it on Levi's head.

"As we bid farewell to our beloved King, let us welcome a new generation, I call forth upon Prince Levi Ackerman and Princess (Y/N) Ackerman." the man continues. I smiled slighting before stepping up on the first stair step.

Doing as told Kenny quickly steps aside while Levi and I stand before the bishop. As we practiced both Levi and me kneeled as we prepared to take an oath. Placing our free hands over the Bible we waited. "Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Aubern here in the continent of Iudune according to their respective customs and laws?" the bishop asks.

"I will." Levi and I both say in unison.

"Will you with all your power cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all of your judgments?" The bishop then asks.

Again, we repeated our words. "You may rise." the bishop mutters. Doing as told we both turn to the crowd, Levi's hand still in mine. The bishop then stepped before us holding out the book again. He squeezed it gently almost making me turn to look at him. With our free hands, we gently place them back on the book.

"Finally, will you in all your power maintain the Laws of our Holy Mother, to keep the peace within our borders?" The bishop asks.

We both nodded. "I will." we both say again. Drums began to play from behind us while guards raised their already pulled out swords above their heads. Levi and I swiped our hands off the book as we stood there quietly.

"People of Aubern, I present the new heirs to the throne! May our Holy Mother bless them and shall peace continue within our borders for all times!" The bishop announces all while my mother walks up to me, smiling she placed the crown on my head.

Kenny then stepped over and placed Levi's crown upon his head, handing him the royal staff both Levi and I stood as the crowd applauded us. As we stood there the people of Aubern stood and continued their clapping. The crowd was loud and wild with their whistling and cheering, the people of Aubern seemed more than happy.

Stepping up to the other steps both Levi and I took a seat in the thrones while everyone still cheered. It was an overwhelming feeling having it all happen, the marriage, the pregnancy and now Levi and I becoming king and queen.

My eyes wandered the heavily decorated room, everything was in red it seemed. Red ribbons hung from the ceiling draping downward. Kenny had done a remarkable job with planning the decorations. My eyes then look back to find a large red banner just behind our seats. In Pridorian, it read...

_Long live the King and Queen_

 

The End...


	90. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this book! I may upload the little scenario book I published on my Wattpad here about the family's adventures and such. But if you can't wait be sure to head over to my Wattpad, the book is called 'The Ackerman Family Stories'

_5 years later..._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I laid in the king-sized bed beside my husband of five years. The winter breeze seeping through the cracks of closed windows. It was well into winter, the middle of January to be exact.

A soft hand stroked at my growing belly causing me to open my eyes slowly. Levi smiled down at me while his hand gently rubbed my slight bump. It had been three months since finding out I was with another child. Smiling I shut my eyes again. "Good morning." I sigh.

Leaning down he kissed my eyes before letting out a tired sigh. "Good morning Mrs. Ackerman." he greets.

I opened my eyes again just a bit, watching as Levi leaned down to my stomach placing soft kisses on the bump. "Guess who's birthday it is today?" he asks.

I jolt up now wide awake in realization. It was our daughter's fifth birthday, slipping out of the bed I rush to the door in only my nightgown. "(Y/N) slow down!" I hear Levi chuckle.

Twisting the knob, I whip the door open, rushing out into the hall I made my way over to the next door down. My old room from my time as a guard served as my daughter's bedroom. Opening the door slightly, I walk into the room, it was bright as the window curtains remained open.

In the middle of the room was a small bed where Kuchel slept. Sitting on the edge of her bed I gently move the strands of hair from her face. "Happy Birthday Princess." I whisper into her ear. My fingers comb through her thin hair gently as she shifts in her bed.

A soft groan escaped from the girl. She was so much like her father with the black hair, as she opened her eyes, they soon widened showing off the bright blue she had inherited from me. "Mama!" she shrieks as she jumps up into my arms.

Squeezing me tightly I laughed. After a couple seconds, she then slid down and hugged my stomach. "Good morning baby!" she greets.

Hearing the door open I turn to find Levi entering. "Daddy!" she screams before jumping out of bed. Jumping into his arms Levi laughed softly while holding his little girl. Levi greeted her with Eskimo kisses, while a gentle smile tugged at his lips. 

"Morning Princess." he greets.

Sitting on her bed I watched as Levi sets her down. Taking Levi's hand Kuchel led him over to the bed. Levi sat beside me before she went over to her dresser. She pulled out sheets of paper and rushed back over to us. "Here!" she says as she hands us each a separate sheet of paper. 

She climbed up on her bed, sitting in between us looking at the drawers herself. I place my right hand on her back gently stroking her. 

Flipping it over were drawing of us all together, in writing my hand said 'Mommy and baby brother the drawing had me in a stick figure form with a little baby in my arms. Chuckling softly I found it funny she thought she would get a little brother when the chances were 50/50.

"Hey, brat, what makes you think you'll get a brother?" Levi asks with a smirk while ruffling her hair.

"Because you already have a girl!" she says with a big smile. Levi and I both laughed quietly before I took Kuchel into my arms. I stand up while I hold her on my hip, fixing her hair Kuchel watched as Levi stood up right after me.

"Do you want to go see your birthday present Kuchel?" I ask.

Immediately she nodded her head happily. Standing up I carried her in my arms out of the bedroom. Levi shut the door behind us, turning towards the end of the hall I notice a figure just coming up. It was Kenny who was just coming up the stairs. "There's my grandchild!" Kenny says as he as he squats down with arms wide open.

Smiling I let Kuchel out of my grasp as she sprints toward Kenny. "Papa!" she yells, Kenny had hugged the girl tightly with a soft chuckle. Although Kenny wasn't Levi's father he had a wonderful time acting like a grandfather. By the time Kuchel could speak properly she was already calling Kenny 'Papa'.

"And where is the birthday girl off too?" he asks, prying Kuchel off of him he looks at her with a soft smile. Levi and I walk up to him watching Kuchel dance around in her pajamas. 

"Mom and Dad wanted to show me my present." she says.

Kenny leaned in with a smirk. "Not if we beat them to it." he chuckles. Quickly he placed Kuchel on his shoulders and rushed down the stairs.

"Kenny be careful!" I hear Levi scold.

Laughing I took Levi's hand as we walked down the hall to the staircase. "He's got her Levi, no need to worry." I chuckle. Levi wore a slightly worried expression as he watched Kenny rush down the steps. He had always been protective of Kuchel even before she was born he'd be very strict with me. 

"That man is known for dropping children." Levi says.

Playfully slapping his arm I shook my head. "Be nice, he loves Kuchel and won't hurt her." I reassure.

"Yeah, just wait till we have baby number two, he'll be all over em." Levi sighs.

"And so will Kuchel." I add.

As we reached the last step we turned finding Kenny and Kuchel already ripping open the gift. A small gasp escapes from Kuchel as she took a couple steps back from the large doll house. Turning to us she smiled, walking up I place my hand on her head as she jumped happily. She hugged my leg while continuing to jump around. 

"Thank you Mom and Dad!" she shouts. She soon went over to Levi and hugged him as well before giving him another Eskimo kiss. Smiling over at them I watch Levi push her off back towards the dollhouse. 

"Why don't you go play." Levi suggests.

Kuchel nods and rushes back over, when she reached it she stopped and looked at Kenny.  He stood off to the side, he smiled down at her. When Kuchel was close enough to him she tugged at the bottom of his shirt. "Come play dolls Papa." she says while looking up at him.

Kenny laughed shyly. "I don't think-

He stopped once Kuchel put on her famous puppy dog face. "Please Papa." she begs.

Scratching the back of his head, his eyes darted to us. "Oh, alright maybe just for a little while." he says. Kuchel clapped happily before tugging him along. As Levi and I stood over them Kuchel would turn and smile at us. She held up the dolls showing us what they looked like. 

"Look mommy! It's you and dad!" she laughs. 

I smile down at her watching as she turned forward and place the dolls in the different rooms. I felt a hand gently press at the bottom of my back causing me to turn. It was Levi keeping me close, a smile tugged at his lips still watching over his daughter happily. That day we celebrated the fifth birthday of Kuchel Elizabeth Ackerman. 


End file.
